El entrenador de Tsunderes
by nosoyNeoCervantes
Summary: Y es entonces cuando después de utilizar los métodos anteriormente mencionados, el producto es obtenido sin mayores complicaciones. AU . NanoFate
1. Prólogo

**Disclaimer: **Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha no tiene nada que ver conmigo, si tuviera, la cantidad de NanoFate aumentaria en 400%

**Nota Aparte:** Historia extraña que no puedo decir de donde salio por miedo a que mi vida sea liquidada, un poco de OOC, pero digo que no seria FanFiction sin un poco de OOC

* * *

Mi escuela, es una muy especial, ya que es una para gente con un poderío económico medianamente decente pero que aún así mantiene un grado de sencillez y amistad.

Son contados con los dedos los millonarios y son contados con los dedos los que sufren por no tener que comer, así que la clase media prima por estos lares.

Desde que tengo memoria -ayer- he formado parte de esta escuela, me hecho una fama y la verdad es que soy bastante popular entre los cursos menores, aunque con menores me refiero a los mas pequeños, tengo un vacío de gente entre primero de secundaria y primero de preparatoria, puedo reconocerlos de vista, pero pónmelos todos juntos y yo no sé a qué clase pertenece cada uno.

Mi escuela es una bastante religiosa, está dirigida por una directora monja con corazón de abuelita de la que se aprovechan los deudores, acompañada por otras tantas que de abuelitas solo tienen las canas y que parecen sacadas del mismo infierno.

Tengo buenos amigos, no me puedo quejar, a muchos los conozco desde que era una niña y nuestros lazos son bastante fuertes.

Podríamos definirme como una chica cualquiera con una vida perfectamente normal, claro, podríamos hacer eso, si de verdad fuera así…

Tengo un pasatiempo, uno que no puedo controlar, que creo que empezó porque tal vez vi mucha televisión cuando era un bebé o algo, tal vez sea culpa del internet, puede que sea simplemente que pienso demasiado…

Soy una entrenadora de tsunderes…

Y ahora de seguro se les vino a la cabeza ¿y cómo carajos se es un entrenador de tsunderes? Pues la verdad es muy fácil, sólo se necesita talento y seguir unos cuantos pasos:

Por ejemplo, el primer paso es identificar al objetivo, resulta que a diferencia de los juegos y las series de anime, las tsunderes son escasas en esta vida real y la verdad, es que la mayoría de las que nacen con condiciones se pierden en medio de una sociedad que no las estimula lo suficiente para que su personalidad florezca.

Es más conveniente encontrar al objetivo a temprana edad, ya que como indican muchos estudios en la universidad de Com-I-Ket en Japolandia, la relación entre la edad y el tsunderismo es parabólica. Alcanzando su máxima expresión entre la adolescencia y los primeros años de la adultez y disminuyendo drásticamente una vez que se pasa la barrera de los treinta.

Ahora, estos diamantes en bruto no se encuentran en lugares específicos, encontrarte con uno depende exclusivamente de la suerte y de cuan bueno sea tu karma respecto de tu vida anterior, además, no es algo que puedas descubrir hablando al azar con personas de la calle, porque obviamente una tsundere no mostrará sus características tsundere en una primera conversación, necesitas como mínimo un mes de acercamientos continuos y seguimientos exhaustivos para comprobar que la persona que quieres entrenar tiene tendencia a convertirse en el producto deseado.

Cabe destacar, que si bien es mucho más fácil entrenar a una que nace con personalidad tsundere, también es posible crear la personalidad desde cero, cuesta aún más y requiere que la persona sea alguien cercana a ti –como tu hermana o tu sobrina- pero los resultados son igualmente satisfactorios.

Una vez identificado el objetivo, mediante diferentes técnicas que deben ser aprendidas directamente de un maestro -o la internet- se procede a iniciar el programa de entrenamiento siguiendo los clásicos pasos del método científico aplicado de una manera sutil que no despierte sospechas.

La observación pasa a ser uno de los más primordiales métodos de adquisición de información, ya que es absolutamente importante mantener un registro mental de las cosas que gustan o disgustan al sujeto de prueba.

Se pueden cometer errores, lo importante es repararlos antes de que el proyecto fracase.

La regla primordial a la hora de controlar tsunderes, se basa en romper el equilibrio entre tsun-tsun y dere-dere, pero hacer que vuelva una vez terminada la situación favorable de prueba.

Como solo tengo diecisiete años, no he tenido una cantidad muy grande de proyectos:  
Mi mayor orgullo es el único proyecto completado que he logrado, su nombre es Teana Lanster y puedo decir con todas las de la ley, que ella es una tsundere.

A Teana la conozco desde que ella tenía diez años y yo doce, fue una de las casualidades de la vida por que su hermano decidió meterla en la misma escuela y en el mismo transporte escolar que yo, lo que para mí fue una bendición y para ella la perdición.

No, no abusé de ella ni nada parecido, pero diré que llamó mi atención en el momento en que se sentó a mi lado en la parte de atrás del furgón mientras yo hablaba con Signum sobre quién sabe que estupidez.

Para ponerlo simple, esta chica emitía un aura tsundere nivel extremo, pero no actuaba como tal porque sencillamente sus padres eran buenos padres y le habían enseñado a expresar sus sentimientos correctamente, ahora, como yo siempre he creído que eso no puede estar bien y que las tsunderes son las que le dan el sabor a la historia entonces me dije: "esto es un trabajo para… EL ENTRENADOR DE TSUNDERES" y así lo hice.

Me convertí en su amiga y me encargue de jugar con sus gustos dándoles significados erróneos que le hicieran avergonzarse lo suficiente como para quedar encajonada mentalmente, lo cual me permitía hacer que su dere-dere aflorara a pesar de que ella tratara de ocultarlo inútilmente.

Puede sonar maligno cuando lo digo así, pero es por un mundo mejor, lo juro.

También he tenido casos fallidos, el más notorio es Vita Wolkenritter, no pude prestarle toda la atención necesaria y acabó siendo una niña mala leche que quiere resolver todo a golpes, a pesar de ser buena persona, no tiene el sonrojo característico de tsundere que Teana si posee y que es la prueba de un trabajo bien hecho.

Lo otro que es importante saber, es cuando retirarse, hace como cinco años encontré una niña muy tierna llamada Caro Ru Lushe, a la que intente convertir en tsundere por que el mundo es maravilloso y me dio la gana, pero todos mis planes se fueron al fondo del abismo por una simple razón…

Caro resulto ser una niña Moe.

Si, moe, la especie más rara que te puedes encontrar. Cuando supe la condición de Caro, no tuve más opción que respetarla como el animal en peligro de extinción que era y dejar de lado cualquier tipo de entrenamiento para pasar a protegerla con la vida.

Porque, bueno, con las niñas moe no se puede jugar, ya que si intentas transformar a una moe en tsundere, lo único que obtendrás es una yandere y créanme, lo último que quieres es tener contacto con una yandere. En el peor de los casos se convierte en una asesina en serie y te manda las cabezas de sus víctimas dentro de pastelitos rosas diciendo "Te amo"… en el mejor de los casos te mata primero…

Como sea, Moe se nace y no se hace, aparte, la relación entre moeismo y edad es exponencial, por lo que solo cosas buenas pueden pasar si te quedas al lado de alguien como Caro.

Por todo esto que acabo de decir, donde notoriamente muestro mi amplio conocimiento en la materia de control de personalidad, es que no puedo entender que recién en mi último año de preparatoria, a ocho meses de graduarme, notara el diamante en bruto que tenia a mi lado.

Mientras estaba en la cafetería de la escuela, comiendo sentada al lado de Nanoha Takamachi, la molesté porque siempre he encontrado que la cara que pone es excesivamente divertida y la reacción que obtuve fue una que no esperaba:

"¡Tu eres… Yo no… Tu… argh!" fue lo que me dijo antes de tomar el libro que estaba leyendo y taparse la cara mientras se echaba atrás en la silla.

Entonces lo noté… el sonrojo, la mirada enojada, la vergüenza, el hecho de no querer mirarme a los ojos por que ahora mismo su mente estaba demasiado desordenada para contrarrestar con argumentos coherentes…

Y por la Santa Virgen de Papaya ¿cómo es posible que pasara desapercibido para mí, Fate Testarossa Harlaown, la entrenadora de Tsunderes? ¿Cómo es posible que este diamante en bruto fuese invisible a mis críticos ojos color vino –de los cuales estoy muy orgullosa- por tanto tiempo?

Así que como si la vida se me fuera en ello, apunte a Nanoha Takamachi dramáticamente y pegué un enorme grito a todo pulmón que lleno la cafetería y atrajo miradas…

"¡ERES UNA TSUNDERE!"


	2. Escenario

**Disclaimer: **Magical Girl lyrical Nanoha no pertenece, porque si me perteneciera no habria problemas de discontinuidad entre los Sound Stages y el manga, seria NanoFate en todas las versiones

**Nota Aparte: **Y aqui estoy, escribiendo una historia sin sentido en vez de hacer las cosas que de verdad deberia estar haciendo... me encanta ser yo.

* * *

**Analizando el Escenario.**

"Okay, okay, puede que me haya pasado, o sea, hable de un montón de gente y no expliqué nada.

Bueno, no voy a explicar a ese montón de gente tampoco porque no me interesa, pero de quien si voy a hablar es de mi nuevo objetivo, Nanoha Takamachi.

Nanoha Takamachi, Nanoha para los amigos y Demonio Blanco para los que no lo son tanto, es una chica cualquiera que llegó a mi escuela en el primer año de preparatoria, su cabello se ve pelirrojo si lo pones al sol y sus ojos son azules, cosa rara entre los japoneses, la mayoría son pequeños, amarillos, con pelo y ojos generalmente negros… no se con qué cara digo esto, yo soy japonesa también, nacida y criada acá, otra cosa es que tenga ascendencia italiana y que me vea notoriamente distinta a la mayoría…

Volviendo a Nanoha Takamachi, no tuve mucho roce con ella en primer año ya que, en realidad, desde que llegó y se presentó no recuerdo nada hasta mitad de segundo año cuando acabé sentada junto a ella.

Pues partiendo de allí, puedo decir que mi tiempo sentada con Nanoha fue de lo más divertido que puedo recordar, Nanoha tenía una facilidad increíble para enojarse y poner una cara de lo más divertida que no podía dejar de ver, podríamos decir que dentro de mi pasatiempos diarios estaba molestarla, al punto de que cada día antes de llegar a la escuela pensaba en que cosa le diría para hacer que mostrara esa carita que a mí me gustaba tanto… vale, no tanto, en realidad nunca pienso nada en las mañanas.

Lo que sí, la actividad de molestar a Nanoha llego a ser algo tan frecuente que paso a ser un acto inconsciente y para ser sinceros, a ella terminaba cabreándola de tal manera que dejaba de hablarme durante el día o me golpeaba en el brazo nada sutilmente.

Por eso me sorprendió, cuando recién comenzando el tercer año y nuestra maestra dijo que podíamos sentarnos donde quisiéramos, que encontré a Nanoha a mi lado otra vez

"Umm… Nanoha ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?" eso fue lo que le pregunté, en ese momento pensé que debería ser masoquista por querer sentarse junto a mi sabiendo que obviamente iba a molestarla. Pero pareciera que con mi pregunta recién notó la magnitud de sus actos y comenzó a mirar a todos lados buscando un asiento libre… mala idea, todos ya estaban ocupados…

"Mira, no quería sentarme contigo, simplemente quería estar cerca de Hayate" Hayate es una amiga de ambas "y resulta que no me fijé que estabas al otro lado" …ahora que lo pienso, es una excusa horriblemente tsundere, no puedo creer que haya sido tan ciega.

Quedándonos un poco más en este razonamiento, recuerdo que de haber querido pudo haberse sentado en el asiento que estaba atrás y aun así quedar lo suficientemente cerca de Hayate como para cotillear en clases, lo cual prueba que en el fondo quería sentarse donde se sentó en un principio… estas chicas son interesantísimas.

Al final, quede pegada a la pared, al lado izquierdo de Nanoha, Hayate estaba en su lado derecho, Arisa y Suzuka estaban al frente de nosotras y junto con ellas, Yuuno. Esta es la manada de humanos que son mis amigos, buena gente, no lo voy a negar…

Como me hice amiga de estas personas es relativamente fácil, íbamos a la misma escuela y hablamos, son esos típicos amigos de clases que después de tu época escolar te duran toda la vida, mucho más confiables que las personas que puedes conocer en la universidad y mil veces menos competitivos que la gente del trabajo.

Estas son las personas con las que Nanoha tiene contacto cada día, sus reacciones son diferentes con cada uno, importantes todas, si estas planeando en entrenar a una tsundere…

Podemos decir que la persona con la mejor se lleva es con Hayate Yagami, esta chica hiperactiva nació para ser una estafadora profesional o la líder de algún programa de farándula hollywoodense, conoce todos los rumores y los que no los conoce los inventa. Esta relacionada con la familia Wolkeritter no tengo idea de que manera, nunca ha querido decirlo y a mi Signum tampoco me lo ha dicho, según yo, creo que es una mafia relacionada con el tío de Hayate, seguro es eso, quiero decir, la chica vive sola y es prácticamente millonaria, eso no puede ser normal.

Aun así, Hayate solo le juega malas pasadas a los que no son sus amigos, con Nanoha y con los otros es bastante amable, siempre tiene esa mirada de "sé lo que hiciste el verano pasado", le gusta leer y es una friki en cubierto obsesionada con el cosplay, no la culpo, muchos somos frikis en cubierto en este país…

Luego tenemos a Suzuka Tsukimura, rata de biblioteca, millonaria, tiene más gatos que una vieja loca y bebe té inglés, princesa sacada de un cuento de nobleza del siglo diecinueve, estoy segura que va a terminar casada por conveniencia con alguien y luego se suicidará a modo de rebelión contra la constante esclavitud de vida que le impuso su padre… nah, mentira, nunca se ha quejado de su vida y le gusta compartir su fortuna con la chusma, se hizo amiga de Nanoha porque ambas son fanáticas de esa novela de vampiros brillantes escrita por alguien que no voy a nombrar por asunto de los derechos de autor, ambas contaron los días que quedaban para las películas torturando a Hayate y Arisa que prácticamente se arrancaban los cabellos cada vez que Nanoha y Suzuka entraban en "Modo Fan Obsesiva Compulsiva Sin Razón Aparente"

Y ya que la mencioné, es momento de hablar de Arisa Bannigs, ella es una tsundere millonaria que no entrené ni nada, vino así solita de nacimiento y me la encontré por que debí ser una persona muy buena en mi vida anterior, su padre es un empresario de videojuegos y yo… yo amo a Arisa y a los contactos de Arisa, más precisamente los juegos que los contactos de Arisa le dan a Arisa y que después me invita a jugar a en su enorme casa con una pantalla de cine con un sonido envolvente y mayordomo incluido…

Moraleja de hoy… ten amigos millonarios

Solo me falta Yuuno Scrya, pero a él no lo quiero analizar porque digamos que tenemos una historia un poquito vergonzosa, bueno no importa, tampoco es tan cercano a Nanoha…

El ambiente en el que se desenvuelve Nanoha es principalmente la escuela, gracias a Hayate sé que su familia tiene una pastelería en la que trabaja cuando necesita dinero.

Nanoha es buena chica, buena estudiante como toda una tsundere –si, Arisa y Teana son buenas alumnas también- toma notas en clase y subraya las cosas importantes en los libros, a diferencia de mí que uso la mayoría de la clase para dibujar o para mirar por la ventana e imaginar cómo me gustaría volar por el cielo con una guadaña y atrapar a los malos…

Tiene tendencia al Área Humanista, le gusta escribir y pasa la mayoría del tiempo escribiendo algo que nunca me muestra porque dice que la voy a molestar, lo cual es verdad.

Y esto, mis queridos amigos, es todo lo que sé de Nanoha Takamachi, con este moco de cantidad no entreno ni a una pulga, así que es por eso que desde ahora en adelante, toda mi atención va a estar dirigida a esta chica."

"Testarossa ¿me llamaste a las tres de la mañana solo para narrarme ese jodido discurso?" dijo la voz para nada amigable de mi querida amiga Signum.

"Signum, igual podrías ser buena amiga y darme apoyo moral" no es como si tuvieras cosas más importantes que hacer.

"Vete al demonio, me tengo que levantar en cuatro horas para ir a la universidad y tu vienes y me sales con este disparate" bueno, tal vez si tienes cosas importantes que hacer.

"Pero Signum ¿con quién se supone que discuta mi plan de acción?"

"Anda a molestar a Hayate, ella es tan Friki como tú"

"¡No puedo decirle a Hayate!" por supuesto que no puedo, necesito que Nanoha se siga comportando de manera natural, si Hayate se llega a enterar de mis intenciones le va a salir con el chisme a Nanoha, y entonces…

"Voy a cortar…"

"¡NO! ¡Espera! ¡SIGNUM!"… me cortó… ah, bueno no importa, tampoco la necesito, tengo mucho que planear…

A pesar de haber dormido dos horas, debo decir que me siento bastante lucida, ese mito de dormir ocho horas diarias es para nenas.

Mi día empieza bastante temprano, a las seis de la mañana me tengo que estar levantando para usar el baño y ducharme, luego que salgo voy a la cocina donde mi madre está preparando el desayuno; luego Chrono se levanta, tomamos desayuno los tres y a las siete aparece Linith para llevarme a la escuela.

No me vengan con eso de "tienes diecisiete años ¿Por qué demonios te vas en un transporte escolar?" porque tengo mis razones ¿Han estado alguna vez en el tren subterráneo de Japón? ¿Los ha tocado un pervertido en hora punta? ¿Se han desmayado en medio de una estación concurrida y han sido llevados a un hospital de mala muerte? ¿No? Yo tampoco, pero no tengo intenciones de que me pase así que prefiero irme en la comodidad de un furgón en las mañanas rodeada de niños durmiendo o jugando… aunque por las tardes me voy sola a casa en autobús, claro que a esa hora todo esta mas vacío.

Como todos los días, Linith apareció a las siete en punto, me metí al furgón donde ya se encontraba mi proyecto fallido, Vita Wolkenritter, de la que recibí un gruñido en forma de saludo; era de esperarse, a Vita no le gusta levantarse temprano, es la primera que pasan a buscar porque los Wolkenritter viven en la tierra del maní y por eso tiene un humor de perros en las mañanas… también es culpa mía por no entrenarla como se debe, pero no voy a hacerme responsable hasta que sea mayor de edad.

Luego de mí, el furgón pasa a buscar a unos cuantos niños, luego a Teana –que dice que sigue usando el transporte escolar por el mismo asunto de comodidad, pero es totalmente obvio que lo hace porque también lo hace Subaru- después sigue Caro, con la que me gusta hablar para recibir mi dosis moe del día, otro montón de niños y finalmente, Subaru.

De vez en cuando pasamos a buscar a Erio cuando sus padres no pueden ir a dejarlo a la escuela…

En medio de la recolección de menores, cuando Caro no me estaba hablando o cuando Subaru no irritaba a Teana, tuve el tiempo suficiente para organizar en mi cabeza el procedimiento que utilizaría para entrenar a Nanoha Takamachi.

Obtener una Tsundere de Nanoha iba a ser una de las tareas más difíciles que se me podían presentar, tenía dos obstáculos que me ponían todo cuesta arriba; tiempo y edad.

Si en los ocho meses que me quedaban, no dejaba a Nanoha lo suficientemente Tsundere, era bastante posible que todo el esfuerzo se perdiera terminado el año debido a que las costumbres de Nanoha se adaptarían a una vida universitaria, luego a una laboral, quizás a alguna familiar… y las Tsunderes ya no son puramente Tsunderes para cuando logran formar una familia.

Como sea, llegué a la escuela temprano como siempre, me senté en mi lugar pegado a la ventana como todos los días y esperé pacientemente a que llegara Nanoha…

¡Entrenamiento de Tsunderes, Fase 1, Día 1, está a punto de comenzar!

"Nanoha-chan ha pescado un resfriado, así que estará ausente los próximos tres días"

¡ME LLEVA LA-

* * *

Otro capitulo introductorio, la accion comienza en el siguiente... aunque como en todos los proyectos cientificos tienes que tener una introduccion, para luego seguir con las observaciones y luego la experimentacion y al final ver cuales son los resultados y... ah, al carajo, estoy hablando de mas otra vez


	3. Confusión Observable

**Disclaimer: **Nada es mio, nada me pertenece, no se nada de los entrenadores de Tsunderes ni de la sociedad secreta que tienen en *censurado**censurado**censurado**censurado**censurado**censurado**censurado*...

**Nota Aparte: **Las letras en cursiva fueron sacadas directamente del libro "Tsun-dia-maravilloso" escrito por un Psicologo Anonimo de la universidad de Com-I-ket en Japolandia.

* * *

**Creando una situación observable.**

Ahora sí, después de tres días, seis horas de sueño y la sensación de que si cierro los ojos moriré, comienza la observación periódica y detallada de Nanoha Takamachi.

Intentemos de nuevo lo que hice en el capítulo anterior:

Llegué a la escuela temprano como siempre, me senté en mi lugar pegado a la ventana como todos los días y esperé pacientemente a que llegara Nanoha…

¡Entrenamiento de Tsunderes, Fase 1, Día 1, está a punto de comenzar!

¡DIOS POR FAVOR QUE NADIE ME DIGA QUE NO VA A VENIR! Por favor, por favor, por favor, por favor… no escucho nada… nadie comenta nada… bien… ¡Aleluya! Me sentare aquí y esperare pacientemente como toda una leona que acecha a su cebra… ¿Y qué clase de comparación fue esa? La falta de sueño me debe estar afectando…

Nanoha va a venir, Nanoha va a venir, Nanoha va a venir…

"Fate-chan…"

"¡NANOHA!" ah, no, es Hayate ¿Qué demonios quiere Hayate? ¿No ve que estoy haciendo algo tremendamente importante para el orden mundial aquí?... Un minuto… no será que… "¡HAYATE! ¡¿Nanoha va a venir hoy verdad?"

"Hola Hayate, mi querida amiga ¿Cómo ha estado últimamente? ¿Te gustaría que habláramos de la vida como lo hacen las amigas normales?" el tono sarcástico que usó me hizo notar que tal vez no había sido muy cortés al gritarle así, Hayate es amiga mía después de todo.

"Lo siento, no debí gritarte ¿Cómo has estado?"

"Te perdono porque soy muy buena y me caes bien" mira que agradecida estoy "yo he estado muy bien Fate-chan, mejor que tu al menos" o sea que se me nota que duermo solo dos horas diarias… tal vez eso de que hay que dormir ocho horas no es tan mito ni tan para nenas como creía.

Mientras Hayate hablaba de quién sabe qué cosa con Arisa que acababa de llegar, me limité a mirar a la puerta esperando que llegara mi aprendiz de Tsundere…

Me pregunto si Nanoha es Tsundere por que nació con la tendencia o por la crianza. En realidad, espero que sea la segunda opción, así por ultimo si no lo logro con ella puedo intentarlo con su hija. Aunque también depende del padre… si el padre no sabe nada sobre tsunderismo es difícil… a menos que el hombre muera "accidentalmente" antes del nacimiento de la niña y entonces Nanoha terminara siendo madre soltera.

Unos cinco minutos antes de que sonara la campana para indicar el inicio de las clases, cruzó Nanoha el umbral de la puerta con la nariz mas roja que te puedas imaginar, tanto que Rodolfo el reno parecía el reno de la nariz blanca a su lado (qué mal chiste Fate, qué mal chiste).

Caminó haciendo sonar su nariz un par de veces, y se sentó en medio de un suspiro que no dejó indiferente a ninguno de los cinco que nos encontrábamos cerca de ella.

"Nanoha-chan…" comenzó a hablar Suzuka "¿De verdad estabas en condiciones de venir hoy?" Suzuka es tan melodramática, si no hubiera podido venir no lo hubiera hecho.

"Mo paza mada, Zuzuka-chan" ¡Oh, por dios! ¿Desde cuándo que Nanoha es gangosa? "ya mo me duele mada, zolo tengo laz nadicez tapadas" contrólate Fate, está enferma, no la molestes ahora, recuerda que la enfermedad es un periodo de debilidad Dere-dere que tienes que aprovechar.

"Nanoha-chan ¿puedes decir tres tristes tigres trigo tragaban en un trigal?" fue Hayate quien dijo eso, no yo, y en parte me alegro, porque la mirada homicida que le dirigió Nanoha al segundo siguiente es que parecía que podía enfriar a un adolescente cualquiera mirando revistas playboy.

No pudiendo ser de más ayuda, sacó Nanoha la gangosa un rollo de papel higiénico de esos doble hoja, para luego empezar a separarlo y así obtener dos torres de papeles listos y dispuestos para enfrentar al ejército de mocos que abandonaba su nariz cada tres segundos.

La pobre me llega a dar pena, tal vez debería dejar el entrenamiento Tsundere para otro momento…

1…2…3…

¡Listo, ya estamos en otro momento, hora de que comience la acción!

Para los que quieren aprender como se observa a una Tsundere, les diré que no es tan simple como sentarse y mirar como idiota, no, una observación implica usar todos los sentidos para conocer al objetivo tanto o más que a uno mismo.

Tampoco se puede empezar a observar así como así; todas las Tsunderes, incluso las que no saben que lo son, tienen un estado de humor base, que no es ni Tsun-Tsun ni Dere-Dere, que depende exclusivamente de la personalidad de cada persona. El humor base de Nanoha, no es nada más que ser la chica simpática que se preocupa por sus amigos y que es feliz con su familia, siempre estará dispuesta a ayudar, tendrá buenas intenciones, bla, bla, bla, niña perfecta aburrida, etc, etc.

Este es el estado que NO nos interesa conocer porque todo el mundo lo conoce, y es el estado por defecto con el que despiertan las Tsunderes todas las mañanas. Por eso, todos los días, lo más temprano posible, este estado debe ser desbalanceado, para así lograr que el objetivo se ponga a la defensiva, y por consiguiente, no pueda volver al estado de equilibrio durante todo el tiempo que se encuentre en presencia de quien sea que haya provocado la alteración.

Solo hay una persona que puede hacer que una Tsundere rompa su estado de equilibrio rápidamente, y esa persona es… redoble de tambores… ¡El Interés Amoroso!

¡Pero esperen un momento! ¿Cómo lo va a hacer Fate Testarossa Harlaown para poder romper el punto de equilibrio de Nanoha Takamachi si no sabe quién es el misterioso Interés Amoroso? Bueno gente, que para eso soy entrenadora de Tsunderes, lean y aprendan:

_Primero, deben captar la atención del objetivo,__ no debe ser algo ni extravagante ni estúpido ya que no queremos que se enoje con nosotros o que nos trate de idiotas, tiene que ser algo que levante un aura de misterio, la tsunderes son presas paranoicas, cualquier cosa misteriosa cerca y creen que tiene que ver con ellas. Y no hay nada más misterioso que una simple risa mirando al horizonte._

Con todos mis encantos, apoyé mi cara en la palma de mi mano, y miré por la ventana esbozando una sonrisa burlesca, luego me acordé de un chiste y la sonrisa pasó a transformarse en un pequeña que risa que "intenté" disimular tapándome la boca delicadamente.

"¿Ze puede zabed que ed tan gazozo?" ¡Bingo! Que Nanoha este enferma hace que este más paranoica que una tsundere normal, lo que es mejor para mí.

_Una vez que nos aseguramos que el objetivo tiene toda su atención puesta en nosotros, pasamos a confirmarle sus sospechas extremistas diciendo cualquier cosa que pueda estar medianamente relacionada con la situación actual, y cuando__ digo cualquier cosa, es que cualquier cosa sirve._

Volteé a ver Nanoha suavemente, acrecentando la intriga y la ansiedad, pude ver como sus ojos demandaban respuestas. Yo, obviamente, mentí.

"Me estaba acordando de cuando Chrono se puso una nariz de payaso" lo cual se traducirá en la mente de Nanoha como: 'Tienes una nariz de payaso que me causa risa y no puedo evitarlo porque ya te he imaginado en un mono clico, haciendo malabares y lanzando chistes con esa voz gangosa'.

"O zea que te cauza diza mi nadiz podque padeze nadiz de payazo, no puedo keed que zeaz tan endemonadatente inzenzible como pada mo tened comzidedazion con una pedzona…" se quedó sin aire, me pregunto si no necesita un inhalador "… en vedad que mo madece que fuedas amia mia"… Okay… no entendí lo último que dijo pero supondré que fue como pensé que sería.

_Ahora es cuando comienza a desequilibrarse todo __el asunto, la Tsundere comenzará a dirigir su tendencia al modo tsun-tsun, amenazando con golpearte si dices pío o diciendo que te calles a pesar de que no hayas dicho nada, esta etapa es la más peligrosa y requiere un actuar rápido para romper el equilibrio satisfactoriamente. Simplemente tienes que recordar que una Tsundere solo será observable cuando este desorientada y se encuentre en modo dere-dere a pesar de querer encontrarse en modo tsun-tsun._

Acto seguido, me paré de mi banco y apoyando mi mano en el hombro de Nanoha, dije con el tono más burlesco que pude sacar "Voy al baño ¿intenta no llenar mi metro cuadrado con el ejercito verde si?" en parte agradezco que Nanoha este enferma, en condiciones normales, de seguro se habría levantado para darme una paliza.

Satisfecha por la cara que Nanoha puso, que mostraba toda la ira contenida que tenía en contra de mí, salí de la clase y como era de esperarse, no me dirigí al baño, sino que fui a comprar una botella de agua a la cafetería ¿Por qué? Simple respuesta, esta maravillosa botella de agua va a hacer que Nanoha entre en esa confusión observable y se mantenga así por el resto del día.

Cuando volví al salón, pude escuchar antes de entrar como Yuuno le decía Nanoha que se relajara; no pude evitar reírme pensando en que tan cabreada estaría y que de seguro se estaba desquitando con mi pobre amigo nerd. Pero bueno, la función debe continuar, así que volví a entrar con la frente en alto solo para encontrarme con la cara de odio de la pre-tsundere.

Me acerqué a ella tranquilamente, alargando el momento y disfrutando cada segundo de gloria. Y, cuando estuve a una distancia lo suficientemente decente para que ella intentara comenzar a gritarme, puse el agua a una altura visible y le dije tranquilamente:

"Toma, si te deshidratas no te vas a recuperar nunca" y le dejé el agua sobre la mesa, sentándome en mi lugar al momento siguiente, justo cuando entraba la profesora.

El cambio en su rostro ocurrió al instante, el verme preocupándome por ella fue suficiente para sacarla de lugar, provocando que cualquier pensamiento o cosa que quisiera gritarme se perdiera en su garganta; miraba el agua como si fuera un bicho raro, de seguro intentando comprender qué demonios acababa de pasar.

Las primera clase de la mañana siguió normalmente, como lo esperaba, Nanoha ni siquiera se atrevió a tocar la botella de agua, hacerlo significaba que no estaba enojada conmigo, cuando se suponía que debería estar molesta por cualquiera sea la razón que estuviera en su pensamiento Tsundere.

Actuando Dere-dere a pesar de no querer hacerlo, éste es el estado de Confusión Observable.

_El estado de __Confusión Observable, recibe su nombre sencillamente porque el objetivo se encuentra tan desorientado, que sus sentimientos respecto a las cosas son exagerados, llevándonos a poder notar inmediatamente las cosas que le gustan o le disgustan._

_No es solo esa su utilidad, también permite que nos hagamos una idea de cómo se comportara la Tsundere durante el proceso de entrenamiento, lo cual nos permitirá crear un plan de ataque apropiado para cada situación._

Me dediqué a mirar a Nanoha disimuladamente el resto del día, vi como se calmaba notablemente cuando "hablaba" con Suzuka, como su humor era otro cuando Hayate la agarraba con su "nuevo poder gangoso" como ella lo llamaba, o lo mejor de todo, como no se atrevió a mirarme a los ojos de nuevo durante todo el día mientras fingía estar molesta.

En una semana, no, en cinco días, voy a tener un reporte completo sobre Nanoha… cuando eso ocurra, podré comenzar a moldearla a mi manera, pasará a ser mi experimento, lograré que se convierta en el producto así sea lo último que haga, o dejo de llamarme Fate Testarossa Harlaown.

A todo esto, me pregunto por qué Nanoha vino gangosa como estaba considerando que iba a ser obvio que tanto Hayate como yo no lo íbamos a dejar pasar…

"Atentos jóvenes, vamos a comenzar el examen de Biología"

Uh oh…

* * *

Sera Fate el interes amoroso de Nanoha? podra entrenar a esta Tsundere en ocho meses? deberia poner a Vivio en la historia? que estaba pensando el autor cuando se le ocurrio esto? el autor piensa?

Conoceremos el reporte completo sobre Nanoha en el siguiente capitulo? pos claro, sino no tendria que escribir

Gracias a los que dejan reviews tanto en esta como la otra historia, me senti como la caca anoche cuando me di cuenta que no habia dado las gracias apropiadamente


	4. Informe Completo

********

****

Disclaimer: ODIO A FANFICTION Y SU FALTA DE FORMATOS DE LA |~##~#¬~€¬ ... y MGLN no me pertenece

**********Nota Aparte: Nunca mas vuelvo a escribir un condenado informe en FanFiction, es horrible, les digo, HORRIBLE**

* * *

******************DOCUMENTO DE IDENTIFICACIÓN DEL BUREAU PARA LA ADMINISTRACIÓN SOCIAL TSUN - DERE (TSAB)**

************

N**ombre:**Nanoha Takamachi  
******Edad**: 17 años  
**I.D**** Tsundere:** 028496  
**Estado Base:** Prototipo Niña Perfecta Aburrida (PNPA)  
**Entrenador:** Fate Testarossa Harlaown  
**I.D Entrenador:** 001893  
**Interés**** Amoroso**: Desconocido

* * *

MODIFICACIONES GENERALES:

-Objetivo en estado convaleciente.

-Observaciones realizadas de Lunes a Viernes, desde las 0800 a las 1700 horas.

-Añadidas observaciones obtenidas mediante seguimientos en las redes sociales. (Facebook)

********

* * *

INTRODUCCIÓN:

El objetivo ha sido encontrado en una de las muchas escuelas de la ciudad de Uminari, el descubrimiento ocurrió en la cafetería luego que la muchacha mostrara una conducta específicamente tsundere, un análisis profundo de los conocimientos obtenidos comprobó que estaba apta para el entrenamiento, por consiguiente, se procedió a obtener el estado de Confusión Observable, cuyas anotaciones han de ser archivadas mediante el siguiente informe.

* * *

**DIA 1: MIÉRCOLES.**

**08:00 – Sala de clases.**

El procedimiento de Confusión Observable fue exitoso, el objetivo se encontraba en una clara inestabilidad mental que permitió la observación constante de las actitudes de Nanoha Takamachi. No se presentaron problemas que incluyeran algún peligro para la integridad física del entrenador, todo fue llevado a cabo normalmente.

El primer periodo de estudios fue sobre la asignatura de matemáticas, la concentración del objetivo en la materia no se vio afectada, las preguntas fueron respondidas correctamente y fue entregado un examen, el objetivo obtuvo una nota superior al promedio.

El agua no fue tocada ni una sola vez.

Nanoha no se dirigió al baño en este lapso de tiempo.

**10:00 – Patio.**

El objetivo se dirigió al baño apenas tocó la campana para el descanso, volvió a aparecer con una cantidad no despreciable de papel higiénico, preparado especialmente para cubrir sus necesidades nasales.

Hayate Yagami se encargó de que Nanoha se quedara sin aire cada vez que intentaba decir palabra, Yuuno Scrya fue lo suficientemente amable para ofrecer un poco de la naranja que él estaba comiendo, la naranja fue aceptada y llevada a la boca del objetivo, quien mostró una inmediata sensación de placer al tragar. Sensación de placer que llevó a Hayate Yagami a lanzar comentarios poco repetibles sobre el objetivo y su posible relación sexual con las naranjas. Sonrojo nivel tres. Posteriormente ocurrió una persecución de Hayate Yagami por toda la escuela, que acabó en el salón con Nanoha necesitando recuperar el aire que había perdido.

Con la evidente falta de aliento, Nanoha estuvo a punto de coger el agua, la mirada atenta del entrenador le previno de hacerlo, sus labios permanecieron secos el resto del descanso.

**10:30 –Segundo periodo de clases.**

Clase de artes con la posibilidad de ir a trabajar fuera, dibujo a elección libre, el objetivo se dedicó a dibujar a una ardilla que pasaba por allí (investigar en algún futuro proyecto el por qué hay una ardilla en Japón). Estar al aire libre respirando mientras pintaba, hizo que Nanoha Takamachi sonriera, habló con todos sus amigos en lo que podía y en lo que es costumbre, nadie hizo comentario respecto a su gangosidad.

Nanoha Takamachi dibuja horrible, su felicidad se vino abajo junto con cualquiera sea la "cosa" que haya dibujado. (No era ardilla, ni siquiera podía llamarse mamífero)

Intento programado de quitarle el agua para beber, no conseguido debido a que Nanoha quitó la botella de alcance a penas vio las intenciones implicadas:

"Nanoha, si no te vas a beber el agua mejor me la quedo yo" oración aprendida de memoria, solo utilizada para comprobar que el estado de Confusión Observable sigue ahí.

"Lo que ze da mo ze quita ¿o ez que acazo mo me la dizte?" prosiguió a guardar el agua en la mochila "voy a bebed agua cuando tenga sed"se levantó y miró molesta girando la cabeza de esa manera tsundere que está registrada en los archivos de los Entrenadores de Tsunderes.

Estado de Confusión Observable comprobado, continúa la observación.

**12:00 – Patio.**

Segundo descanso realizado normalmente, ninguna observación que valga la pena tomar respecto a Nanoha… Arisa le rompió la nariz a un chico que intentó acercarse a Suzuka con la excusa de que él "Solo la quería por su dinero"; se evitó cualquier tipo de complicaciones con Arisa debido a la inminente publicación de nuevos sistemas de entretención computacional.

**12:15 – Tercer Periodo de Clases.**

Me olvidé que tenia examen de Biología, así que utilicé los cinco minutos antes del examen para sentarme lo más cerca posible de Nanoha e intentar copiar cualquier cosa que pudiera ver, pero la muy Tsundere seguro se lo tomó como que la estaba acosando, así que no me dejó ver ni una maldita pregunta.

Le habría copiado a Arisa, pero fue mandada a la dirección por andarse peleando con la gente de nuevo…

**13:30 – Cafetería.**

Arisa volvió de la dirección con una nota en la que llamaban a sus padres, se procedió a sentarse al lado de Nanoha a la hora del almuerzo, por la cantidad de comida que traía se dedujo que estaba a dieta, era necesario precisar el por qué lo estaba si era así:

"¿Cómo puedes sobrevivir comiendo solo eso?" le pregunte apuntando un pedazo cualquiera de pescado.

"Mo te intedeza" dijo con una voz vacía.

Ouch...

**16:00 – Sala de clases.**

Término del horario escolar, inicio de las actividades de los clubes, Arisa y Suzuka parten a su escuela de millonarios, Yuuno se va por su lado, Nanoha, Hayate y mi persona caminamos hasta la parada del autobús.

Nanoha llevó la botella de agua en la mano, Hayate solo comentaba cuanto le costaba hacer un traje para el siguiente evento al que asistiría.

**17:00 –Parada del Autobús**.

Se subió tranquilamente hasta llegar al asiento de atrás, por la ventana se miró a Nanoha y a Hayate alejarse.

Nanoha bebió el agua antes de que el autobús desapareciera en la esquina.

* * *

**DIA 2: JUEVES.**

**08:00 –Sala de clases.**

Poder de Gangosidad de Nanoha Takamachi anulado.

Estado de Confusión Observable alcanzado gracias a Yuuno Scrya, se encontraba discutiendo con Nanoha sobre información cultural, y Nanoha perdió la pelea sencillamente porque el hombre se ha leído toda la wikipedia.

Su molestia por ser superada mentalmente la hizo especialmente hostil para con Yuuno, la mayoría de su atención estuvo dirigida a lanzar comentarios sarcásticos al chico de los lentes, el cual les restaba importancia con desdén.

**10:00 –Patio**

Exceso de Tsun-Tsun por parte del objetivo debido a la constante lucha de inteligencia con Yuuno, se aplicó una medida extrema para detener la pelea:

"Nanoha, Yuuno, no hagan la guerra ¡HAGAN EL AMOR!"

El entrenador tuvo que pasar a la enfermería a que le pusieran hielo en la cara para que no se le inflamara.

**11:30 –Segundo periodo de clases.**

Se efectuó la maniobra código D-0629, también conocido como "Dar Lastima", utilizada desde tiempos milenarios para obtener dere-dere después de una explosión tsun-tsun.

Se procedió a robar un poco de algodón, cinta adhesiva y vendas de la enfermería, luego el entrenador se dirigió al baño y preparó su cara haciendo una especie de parche que cubría toda la mejilla y que hacía parecer que prácticamente le habían dado un puñetazo, situación que nunca ocurrió, puesto que fue una simple cachetada, que aunque dolorosa, no llevo a daños mayores.

Entrada al salón luego de diez minutos de preparación mental para entrar en personaje.

"¡Harlaown-san! ¿Qué le ha sucedido en la cara?" el grito de la profesora llamó la atención de toda la clase, y por supuesto del objetivo.

"Nada, Sensei, simplemente me he dado un tortazo con la puerta" se dirigió una mirada disimulada al objetivo, una que solo ella pudiera notar "supongo que a veces hago cosas sin pensar" Nanoha desvió la mirada, D-0629 exitoso.

**12:00 –Patio**.

El exceso de miradas dirigidas a la supuesta herida hizo que Nanoha Takamachi no se atreviera a dirigir la suya hacia mí. Como indica el manual para esta maniobra, simplemente sonreía a cualquiera que preguntara que había pasado en la cara, indicando seguidamente el percance con la puerta y como no había sido culpa de nadie, sino mía.

Cada vez que decía que era culpa mía, se podía notar incomodidad en el objetivo.

**13:30 –Camino a la cafetería**.

Nanoha me apartó un poco del resto diciendo que necesitaba hablar conmigo, se inició la preparación mental para tomar observaciones.

"Esto… Fate-chan… yo…" no tiene palabras, le esta costando un montón pensar en que decirme "quiero decir… tú…" al parecer ahí viene "¡eso es lo que te pasa por andar diciendo estupideces!"… debí suponerlo, era obvio que no iba a decir que lo sentía…

Nanoha se retiró sin decir nada más, se decidió dejarla en su propio momento de indecisión por el resto del día, hasta que no pueda soportarlo más o hasta que el entrenador se aburra, lo que pase primero.

**17:00 –Parada del autobús**.

Entrenador aburrido, Nanoha es un hueso duro de roer, una Tsundere muy obstinada, pero nada que algún catalizador simple no pueda persuadir, por lo que antes de subir al autobús, me preocupé de mirarla a los ojos y decirle con la sincerad falsa de siempre:

"Lo siento, Nanoha, no debí decir cosas como esa" Sonrojo nivel 1, suficiente para subir al bus con una sonrisa. Para mañana se esperan actitudes dere-dere.

* * *

**DIA 3: VIERNES**.

**08:00 –Sala de clases**.

"¿Ya no te molesta la cara?" las primeras palabras dirigidas de Nanoha Takamachi, lo cual prueba que A: estuvo pensando en eso toda la noche, o B: estuvo pensando y sintiéndose culpable toda la noche.

"Nah, soy una chica de acero."

"Sí, claro…" la voz utilizada tenía la intención implícita de no creer ni media palabra, aun así, el objetivo parecía estar de buen humor. Estudios calificados indican que después de una gran dosis de culpabilidad no es necesario aplicar el estado de confusión observable, puesto que la Tsundere estará en modo Tsundere por defecto.

**10:00 –Patio**.

"¿Quieres galletas, Fate-chan?" el ofrecimiento de Nanoha Takamachi parecía demasiado ensayado para ser natural (duh). El instinto de entrenador me dijo que esto necesitaba mayor investigación.

"¿Son de la pastelería de tu familia?" algo me decía que la cosa no iba por ahí, pero pregunté de todas maneras.

"Si, lo son, mi padre hizo de más así que tomé todas las que sobraban y las traje para compartir" ya, y yo tengo un perro que habla.

La postura de Nanoha fue completamente destruida con esa simple oración, simplemente porque en una pastelería nunca haces galletas de más, eso no existe, todo se vende, además, si llegara a ser verdad, considerando que en un lugar como ese preparan en grandes cantidades, "las que sobraron" debían ser notoriamente más que el puñado que Nanoha estaba ofreciendo.

La teoría natural es que Nanoha hizo estas galletas ella sola a modo de disculpas por haberme golpeado tan fuerte.

Esta parecía una buena oportunidad para probar el método de entrenamiento que tenía planeado para Nanoha Takamachi.

"Muchas gracias, pero no tengo hambre" su cara cambió, no se esperaba que las rechazara.

"Es una nueva receta ¿Segura que no las quieres probar?" ¿Galletas sobrantes de una nueva receta? Nanoha necesita aprender más sobre marketing si quiere mentir.

"He probado cosas de Midori-ya antes, estoy segura que están igual de deliciosas, aparte, de verdad no tengo ganas de comer ¿Por qué no se las das a Yuuno o a Suzuka? Ellos aman las galletas" se va a rehusar, esas galletas no fueron hechas para ninguno de los dos.

"Pero quiero que tu las pruebes, tu siempre das críticas constructivas a estas cosas"

"No creo que sea necesaria mi opinión, quiero decir ¿ya están vitrina no? Por eso sobraron"

"…" silencio… este el momento de llegar al punto de quiebre.

"Tú las hiciste" no fue una pregunta.

"¡¿Qué? ¡N-No!" glorioso tartamudeo.

"Las hiciste tú, para disculparte por darme en la cara"

"¡n-no es cierto! ¡y- y lo de la cara fue culpa tuya!" glorioso rubor.

"aww, que ternura, yo sabía que en el fondo tenías un corazón de caramelito" acompañe esta oración con un gentil apretón en el brazo del objetivo.

"¡Cállate! ¡y si no quieres las condenadas galletas, no te las doy y punto!" Nanoha procedió a tomar sus galletas y su humanidad para retirarse con paso firme.

**10:30 – Segundo periodo de clases**.

Nada que valga la pena decir sobre el objetivo, pero sí vale la pena dejar registrada la canción que Hayate Yagami cantó en mitad de la clase para molestar a Arisa:

"Mira a esa rubia caminando por la calle

Dejando ojos morados sin una razón

Cuando saca a los perros de su mansión

Ni la exploradoras tienen salvación…"

Nos encontrábamos en clase de gimnasia, Arisa se vengó jugando a los quemados.

**12:00 –Patio**.

El objetivo se preocupó de ofrecerle galletas a todos los presentes, absolutamente a todos, menos, obviamente al entrenador. Actitud infantil que era esperada, por lo que la única medida tomada fue sonreírle a Nanoha tranquilamente, para que se enojara más y gritara cosas como las siguientes:

"¡¿Verdad que están muy buenas?"

"¡Gracias por aceptarlas!"

Y la más repetida, descaradamente dirigida hacia mí:

"¡Por supuesto que NO LAS HICE YO!"

**13:50 –Salida de la escuela**.

Los viernes se sale antes de la escuela, debido a que las religiosas hacen sus eventos de religiosas en este día. Ningún estudiante reclama por eso, consideran útil tener toda la tarde del viernes para ellos.

Obviamente es una buena oportunidad para ser útiles según el código de los entrenadores de tsunderes:

"Nanoha, creo que me convenciste" caminando a la parada del autobús con la manada completa.

"¿Te convencí? ¿De qué?"

"Creo que voy a pasar ahora mismo a Midori-ya a comprar unas cuantas galletas" y así, cayó la tsundere en desesperación tsun-tsun.

"No puedes" dijo Nanoha con esa aura negra rodeándola.

"¿Por qué no?"

"Bu-bueno porque… porque… emm… como sea ¡Cállate!" se pudo haber seguido con el momento, pero recibí un mensaje urgente de mi madre en el celular, así que tuve que excusarme. Es algo irrelevante de todos modos, aun no empieza el entrenamiento como corresponde.

* * *

**DIA 4: SÁBADO**.

El mensaje urgente del Almirante Madre (nombre cariñoso destinado para Lindy cuando se pone en modo autoritario) fue para darme el regaño y el sermón de mi vida por una calificación de Química que me olvidé de enseñarle.

Por esta razón es que el entrenador se ve obligado a estar todo el fin de semana metida en casa, castigada sin ninguna especie de juego, manga o experimento.

Sin embargo, se siguió la observación a través de las redes sociales solo para saber qué es lo que hacia Nanoha Takamachi durante el fin de semana.

* * *

LISTADO DE LOS ESTADOS DE NANOHA TAKAMACHI EN FACEBOOK:

-**Nuevas recetas en las vitrinas de Midori-Ya**  
A Hayate Yagami, Yuuno Scrya y 6 amigos más le gusta esto

-Hayate Yagami: :3 Nanoha-chaaan tienes que invitarnos!

-Nanoha Takamachi: Sabes que no puedo hacer eso! .

-Suzuka Tsukimura: bueno, yo pago xD  
A Hayate Yagami le gusta esto

-Hayate Yagami: Suzuka-chan te amooooo º(w)º

-Suzuka Tsukimura: a cambio me vas a tener que acompañar al cine a ver ESA película

-Hayate Yagami: Suzuka-chan… ya no te amo…

* * *

-**Les gustaron las galletas?**  
Te gusta esto

-Fate T. Harlaown: siiii! Eran lo mejor de la vida!

-Nanoha Takamachi: tonta ¬¬ tu no comiste

-Fate T. Harlaown: nunca me ofreciste

-Nanoha Takamachi: te ofrecí y me las negaste porque no tenias hambre

-Fate T. Harlaown: pero después no me volviste a ofrecer, no es como si fuera a estar sin hambre todo el día… yo quería probar galletas hechas por Nanoha -.-

-Nanoha Takamachi: no las hice yo!

* * *

-**Me aburrooooo**

-Fate : Hace galletas

-Nanoha Takamachi: ¬¬

* * *

**DIA 5: DOMINGO**

Se dejó este día para hacer un completo resumen sobre las observaciones obtenidas de Nanoha Takamachi:

La principal observación es que Nanoha es obstinada, horriblemente obstinada, no admitirá nunca las cosas que hace, sobre todo si esta arrinconada mentalmente. Lo cual, utilizado inteligentemente puede traernos sonrojos avergonzados y un progreso grande en su entrenamiento, ademas:

1)Nanoha es buena persona, se sentirá responsable hasta por los desconocidos.  
2)Nanoha es horrible dibujando.  
3)Nanoha es estudiosa.  
4)Nanoha no aguanta mucho las bromas que están dirigidas directamente a su cuerpo.  
5)Tampoco las que están relacionadas con su vida sexual.  
6)La mirada de Nanoha cuando está enojada da miedo, mucho miedo.  
7)Cuando Nanoha no tiene palabras, o sus palabras no son escuchadas, usa los golpes.  
8)Nanoha odia perder.  
9)Hayate Yagami conoce los puntos sensibles de Nanoha.  
10)Yuuno Scrya es el blanco de discusiones con Nanoha.  
11)Fate Testarossa Harlaown es, generalmente, el blanco de los golpes de Nanoha.  
12)Nanoha no sabe mentir.  
13)Nanoha está lista para el entrenamiento Tsundere.

* * *

CONCLUSIÓN:

El método a utilizar será la manipulación mental acompañada de unas cuantas situaciones favorables forzadas.

Tiempo estimado de entrenamiento: se espera que ocho meses

Principales obstáculos: ninguno por el momento

Principales ventajas: la falta de interés amoroso permitirá crear situaciones favorables con cualquiera.

* * *

**Este documento pertenece exclusivamente al Bureau para la Administración Social Tsun-Dere (TSAB) no está permitida su copia o venta en ningún punto del país.**

* * *

"¡Fate ¿Qué estás haciendo?" me llegó la voz de debajo de las escaleras.

"¡Estudio mamá!"…estudio…

* * *

TUVE QUE USAR COMO VEINTE MIL RULER POR QUE EL COMPUTADOR ES IDIOTA Y NO SABE QUE CUANDO QUIERO HACER DOBLE ENTER ES POR QUE QUIERO HACER UN REJODIDO DOBLE ENTER!

ya, me calme... cof, cof de que sera el siguiente capitulo? pos del entrenamiento recien comenzando, preparense para todo lo que conlleva entrenar a una tsundere!

Gracias a los que dejan reviews, aunque les digo, que si solo tuviera un visitor seria razon suficiente para seguir escribiendo.

Por cierto, la universidad de Com-I-Ket si existe, queda al lado de la TSAB y puede llegar si toman el tren en la plataforma 9 3/4


	5. Misión: San Valentín

**Disclaimer: **Magical Giel Lyrical Nanoha no me pertenece, y no referencio nada para evitar problemas.

**Nota Aparte: **Si van a usar este fic como guia para despues entrenar a una Tsundere... les deseo toda la suerte del mundo.

* * *

"…fue entonces cuando me di cuenta de la verdad, de que su respiración en mi oído, mis manos en su cuerpo, el vaivén de nuestras caderas, todo, no era más que un sueño… ¡FIN!"

"Yagami-san"

"¿Si?"

"¡A la dirección!"

**Primera Misión: Los enredos de San ****Valentín. (Que de enredos no tenían mucho hasta que metió la pata Fate Testarossa Harlaown)**

Una de las grandes preguntas de la humanidad, es el por qué Hayate Yagami todos los lunes es mandada a la dirección, la semana pasada fue por voltear la cruz de las monjas en la capilla, la antepasada porque estaba vendiendo chocolates de licor, la más recordada del mes pasado fue cuando liberó a las ranas de laboratorio. Y hoy, tuvo la genial idea de decir que quería participar en el concurso de escritores de la escuela y que quería que tanto la maestra como la clase les dieran una opinión de su trabajo.

Por supuesto que nadie se opuso, así que Hayate salió al frente y comenzó a leer su cuento en voz alta. Empezó normalmente, se trataba de un chica, una novicia, que era ciega y conocía a otra novicia con la que formaba lazos de amistad inquebrantable, tan inquebrantable, que terminaron ambas acostadas en la misma cama haciendo cosas que las novicias se supone que no hacen; si saben a lo que me refiero… el caso es, que a la profesora le dio un ataque, algunos alumnos terminaron con hemorragias nasales y Hayate Yagami fue enviada a la dirección otra vez.

Ella se lo busca, todos los lunes, y nadie sabe por qué demonios no la han expulsado, luego empiezan los rumores de su mafia con los Wolkeritter o que en realidad es la amante secreta de alguien con poder.

No tiene nada que ver con Tsunderes, lo único que sirve de que manden a Hayate a la dirección, es que me queda el camino libre para que Nanoha me preste la atención suficiente en clase.

Y hablando de Nanoha, hay un evento muy particular e interesante acercándose este mes, en dos semanas más, es el Día de San Valentín. Ese glorioso momento en el que espero que Nanoha le dé chocolates a alguien y diga "sentí lastima por ti" o "solo son chocolates por obligación"… si, sería algo digno de grabar en video…

Por supuesto que en San Valentín no me preocuparé solo por Nanoha, también Teana me va a dar un par de momentos dere-dere cuando le dé chocolates a Subaru y diga algo como "n-ni creas que los hice para ti, s-simplemente es el cho-chocolate que me sobró" y luego Subaru saltará de alegría, Teana se sonrojará y yo voy a tener una sonrisa idiota el resto del día.

Así que, aprovechando la ocasión, creo que es tiempo de comenzar el entrenamiento de Nanoha, y mi primera misión será: ¡hacer que Nanoha tenga reacciones tsundere cuando entregue sus chocolates!

Puede sonar simple, pero en realidad la base del entrenamiento Tsundere es como el experimento del perro de Paulov, donde condicionaba el aprendizaje del animal para que salivara. Es el mismo caso con en el entrenamiento Tsundere, por que verán, el ser humano no es un organismo predestinado, no tiene una personalidad innata, solo son tendencias que se solidifican mediante refuerzos positivos y negativos. Por lo tanto, lo único que hacemos los entrenadores de tsunderes, es hacer creer al objetivo –subliminalmente- que el ser una chica dura por fuera y un pastelito con crema por dentro es lo correcto.

Y eso acaba de sonar como que trato a las personas como animales… en realidad espero que ningún defensor de los derechos humanos se lo tome a pecho algún día…

Como sea, tengo que convencer a Nanoha que entregar chocolates en San Valentín de esa manera es LA manera perfecta de hacerlo, es por esto que se realizó un informe completo sobre las observaciones sobre Nanoha, es ahora cuando tienen toda su utilidad.

La táctica que planeo es bastante simple, me aprovecharé del hecho de que Nanoha es obstinada y no sabe mentir, para acorralarla respecto a San Valentín… también ayuda el hecho de que está completamente convencida de que cada vez que voy a hablarle es para molestarla.

Aunque ahora que lo pienso ¿a quién le va a dar chocolates Nanoha? Si es que recuerdo bien los años anteriores… y no es como que recuerde mucho, solamente trajo chocolates de producción masiva, hechos en Midori-Ya, que le había pedido a su madre para poder compartir en la escuela. Lo cual, obviamente, no es lo que espero, necesito que sea un chocolate personal, con sentimientos, no las porquerías que cualquiera reparte porque sí, necesito que sean hechos por ella…

Y si no hay interés amoroso ¿Cómo carajos va a haber San Valentín?

Joder, ¿cómo lo voy a hacer? por muy entrenadora de Tsunderes que sea, no tengo el tiempo como para hacer que Nanoha me considere su mejor amiga de la vida y me haga chocolates… tampoco creo que sirva potenciar a Hayate, tal vez me costaría menos con Yuuno… espera ¿y si Nanoha tiene a alguien que le guste? Que el interés amoroso sea desconocido para mí no quiere decir que no exista, a lo mejor no está en esta escuela…

Solo tengo una manera de averiguarlo…

"Nanoha ¿hay alguien que te guste?" si, fue directo ¿pero qué mas iba hacer? ¡Ya no hay tiempo!

"¿Perdón?" respondió Nanoha claramente confundida, en realidad no esperaba esto un lunes en la mañana.

"Pues eso, que San Valentín se acerca, y me vino a la cabeza por esas casualidades de la vida" no es como que te este acosando ni nada "si es que tenias a alguien especial en la cabeza."

Pareció meditarlo un momento, como recordando si es que tenia alguien importante en su vida.

"En realidad no, no hay nadie a quien quiera darle chocolates en San Valentín" esto está mal, esto está MUY mal, en verdad no me conviene que Nanoha no tenga vida amorosa…

"¿Nadie? ¿De verdad?" anda, piénsalo un poquito, dame algo.

"Nadie" tenía que ser, lo siento Jesús, se que en algún momento te prometí que no iba a volver a manipular los sentimientos de la gente, pero si esta chica no tiene vida sentimental, pues se la voy a hacer yo.

"¿Ni siquiera le vas a dar chocolates a tu papá o a tu hermano?" ni siquiera sé si tiene hermano, pero qué importa eso ahora.

"bueno… ellos se pasan todo el tiempo en la pastelería, creo que lo último que quieren recibir de regalo son más dulces" ¡maldición! Si que es dura esta chica, no me puedo rendir, tiene que haber algo de debilidad.

"¿Y a tus amigos? ¿Ni siquiera por obligación?" ella simplemente negó con la cabeza, creo que si no doy el golpe ahora no lo voy a dar nunca.

"Eres una persona horrible" y ahí está, me voy a aprovechar del exceso de responsabilidad de Nanoha. "dices que tus amigos son importantes para ti, pero nunca les has demostrado tu agradecimiento en fechas como esta" que descarada soy, yo tampoco lo hago "no me extraña que no tengas vida amorosa".

"¿Y a ti qué demonios te importa?" ups, se enojó, cambio de táctica, cambio de táctica. Y como si el destino estuviera a mi favor, la primera cosa que encontré para defenderme fue: Yuuno.

"Yuuno, ven, ven, necesito tu opinión" espero que esto funcione "dime ¿te gustaría recibir chocolates de Nanoha en San Valentín?"

"¿eh? Pero ella nos dio chocolates el año pasado" ¡imbécil! Ahora Nanoha me está mirando con una cara ganadora horrible.

"Pero esos eran de Midori-Ya ¿no serias feliz si ella pusiera todos sus sentimientos por ti en un chocolate?" con un demonio, bien hecho Fate, te pasaste con esa ¿Por qué no para la otra dices que están enamorados y que deberían tener una familia?

"pues…" Yuuno lo estaba pensando, Nanoha lo miraba fijamente ¿es eso interés lo que veo en sus ojos? "la verdad es que sí, si lo hiciera me pondría muy feliz"

"¿e-en serio?" ¡Tartamudeo! Bien hecho Yuuno, ahora está débil, es momento de actuar.

"Yo también estaría feliz" dije, más para inflar el asunto que el hecho de que lo sintiera "pero luego vienes tú diciendo que no vale la pena"

"haría chocolate si me lo pidieran"

"esa no es la idea de San Valentín, la idea es hacerlo porque te nace, pero claro, como tú no sabes lo que es amor…"

"¡¿Qué co-? ¡Tú no tienes idea de nada!"

"¿o sea que sí sabes lo que es amar?"

"Por supuesto que lo sé"

"¿entonces nos harás chocolates?" di que sí, di que sí, di que sí…

"pan comido" psicología inversa, tu nunca me decepcionas.

* * *

Ir en el furgón en las mañanas estaba siendo absolutamente divertido, tanto, que ahora no duermo cuando viajo, así que llego con todo el sueño a clases, he pensado seriamente en comprarme unos de esos lentes que tienen ojos para así poder dormir mientras finjo que presto atención, el problema es, que no hay ninguno de esos lentes que tenga ojos rojos…

Aun así, la cosa esta que arde, Subaru ya empezó con su típico "Tea, Tea, ya viene San Valentín" lo cual hace que Teana entre en modo tsundere al instante y empiece con sus "¿y a mí que me importa?", con lo que luego Subaru empieza a hacer pucheritos y a abrazarse al brazo de Teana haciendo que se sonroje… nos meten un show todas las mañanas, luego Vita sale de su "modo inconsciente váyanse todos a la mier-" y empieza a reclamar que se busquen una habitación, a lo que entro yo para recordarle que tiene que ser buena chica con las personas que encontraron el amor y que no les tenga envidia.

Luego Vita me da una mirada asesina y Teana se sonroja a límites inesperados.

No es solo emoción Tsundere la que hay en las mañanas, al parecer, Caro está muy metida en todo esto del día de San Valentín, diciendo que quiere darle chocolates a todas las personas importantes para ella, me acuerdo cuando me dijo "Fate-san es como una hermana para mí" con esa sonrisa Moe que tiene, y yo casi me muero desangrada por una hemorragia nasal.

Ahora cosas Moe pasan todos los días y yo estoy en la novena nube riendo con los querubines de mejillas rosadas, si me muriera ahora, me iría al infierno porque ya disfruté del cielo… hablando de eso… yo también debería dar chocolates, le dije a Erio que le daría uno si era un buen niño, pero no podría competir contra los chocolates con sabor Moe de Caro, Chrono va a estar hecho todo un niño con los chocolates de Amy y a Yuuno… no, sería simplemente demasiado incómodo darle un chocolate personal, aún no se olvida el pequeño "percance" que tuvimos… ni modo, chocolates comprados para todos.

Ver pasar las semanas hacia San Valentín fue completamente interesante, Hayate se enteró de alguna manera que Nanoha iba a hacer chocolates, así que se colgó del reto y también va recibir de los hechos por Nanoha, y no sé por qué siento que Arisa y Suzuka van a salir con parte de la torta también.

Se dio un día cualquiera, cuando quedaban como ocho días para San Valentín, que Hayate luego de volver de la dirección, esta vez por levantarle la falda "sin querer" a una monja, le preguntó a Nanoha que tenía planeado hacernos en San Valentín, a lo que ella respondió "no tengo idea ¿Por qué no me dicen que les gusta y yo hago un chocolate a la medida?".

Hayate saltó de alegría, Yuuno estuvo de acuerdo, Arisa lo encontró conveniente (sabía que iba a aparecer tarde o temprano) y Suzuka siguió la corriente.

Pero yo no quería eso, a mí no me interesaba que Nanoha me hiciera a mí, o cualquiera, un chocolate dictado, yo quería el chocolate que la hiciera esforzarse al máximo, que de verdad fuera propio de San Valentín.

¿Por qué no puedo conseguir ese trofeo? Es verdad que no soy su interés amoroso ni su mejor amiga, es verdad que lo conseguí con psicología inversa… ah ¡pero claro! Obviamente no es un chocolate correcto si es obtenido de esa manera, tengo que convencer a Nanoha de que ella quiere darme un chocolate… aunque no sea verdad.

"Fate-chan ¿Cómo vas a querer tu chocolate?" ahora si Fate, tienes que hacer la mejor actuación de tu vida.

Puse la parte de atrás de mi mano derecha en mi frente, y suspire dramáticamente mientras me giraba para poder quedar mirando al cielo a través de la ventana.

"No tienes idea de cómo me duele que seas así" mi voz dramática de telenovela hizo que Hayate suspirara como "esta chica…" pero no me importó, todas mis cartas estaban aquí "tú sabes que es lo quiero que pongas en ese dulce, Nanoha…" tome sus dos manos con las mías "quiero inundarme con tus sentimientos" llevé sus manos a mi pecho "quiero ser la dueña de tu corazón."

¡AAAAAARG! ¡ME LLEVA LA MADRE DE TODOS LOS CHANGOS! ¡COMO PUDE DECIR ALGO TAN CURSI! ¡QUE ALGUIEN ME MATE!

Me aguanté el vomito, porque estaban los preciosos ojos azules de Nanoha mirando directamente a los míos, parecía que quería decir algo, pero las palabras no abandonaban su boca, entonces suspiró "Fate-chan, tu…" y con tono solemne me dijo "no estás sintiendo nada de lo que dijiste"

"Absolutamente nada" dije tan rápido como ella terminó su frase, es que no soy de cosas cursis, de verdad, si las digo y después no me retracto, empiezan a comerme el cerebro y no puedo pensar con claridad, me sudan las manos, no siento mis pies…

"¿me vas a decir cómo quieres el estúpido chocolate?" primero muerta Nanoha, primero muerta.

"si, lo quiero con toneladas y toneladas de amor"

* * *

El hecho de recibir el chocolate de Nanoha ya no me animaba para nada, no quería esa cosa forzada.

Iba a recibir chocolates de Caro, de Teana (aunque ella no me lo haya dicho es completamente obvio) de Mamá, tal vez algunos de Amy y si tenía suerte, Suzuka me daría uno de esos chocolates de millonarios que solo comes una vez en la vida y que luego hacen que defeques oro.

Todos esos chocolates me hacían feliz, me llenaban con ese sentimiento que en el internet se le dice Fluff y siempre podía disfrutarlos a cada bocado, pero los chocolates de Nanoha, no eran más que un tormento a la mente.

Pero lo más horrible de todo, es que lo que me molestaba no era exactamente recibir chocolates forzados, era no saber quién era el suertudo que iba a recibir los verdaderos sentimientos de Nanoha en forma de bomba calórica.

Porque seamos sinceros ¿Qué sentido tiene que Nanoha pierda el tiempo haciendo cinco chocolates obligados si no va a aprovechar de hacer el que de verdad es importante? Una situación como esta, es la situación ideal para que una Tsundere haga su chocolate de San Valentín y se lo entregue a su interés amoroso usando una excusa parecida a "hice chocolate para mis amigos, y pensé que con lo que sobró te haría uno a ti, n-no es que m-me g-gustes o algo…" ¡Quien en ese imbécil! Necesito saberlo, necesito averiguarlo, todo mi entrenamiento depende de eso.

"Así que… vas a seguir a Takamachi todos los días hasta que averigües a quien le va a dar el chocolate especial" hablar con Signum de mis planes siempre me ha ayudado, nadie me entiende como ella.

"no la seguiré todos los días, averiguaré cuando va a hacer los chocolates y me encargaré de mantenerla vigilada solo durante el tiempo que le tome hacerlos" o sea, yo también tengo vida propia.

"bueno ¿ya sabes quién te va a dar chocolates? Aparte de Nanoha, me refiero"

"Caro se veía muy emocionada con todo, espero chocolates con forma moe, sabor moe y sentimientos moe, Teana también va a dar, mamá y Amy van a hacer también."

"¿y tú?"

"compraré algunos, sabes que prefiero que me amen a amar"

"entonces este año vas a recibir los chocolates de tus fans" ¿huh?

"¿Qué?" mi no entender…

"Testarossa, en serio, tus fans ¿acaso te olvidaste de ellas?" ¡Oh por Dios! ¡Me olvidé de las fans!

"¡Signum! ¡Tienes que ayudarme!" como me pude olvidar de las fans, es que debo ser la idiota más idiota de todo el mundo.

"¿y cómo voy a hacer eso? Ya no voy a esa escuela"

"¡vuelve! ¡Te presto un uniforme, te meto en mi maleta!"

"eso es una estupidez"

Desde hace un tiempo atrás, más precisamente después del festival cultural de primer año de preparatoria, en el que Hayate tuvo la genial idea de que Arisa imitara a Hannah Montana y que yo anduviera por ahí vestida de una idol cualquiera, que terminé siendo horriblemente popular con la masa de gente de secundaria, que ahora son mis actuales kouhai en la preparatoria.

En el capitulo uno, dije que era popular, pero el problema es, que me ubico mas con los niños de la primaria, lo que es razón obvia, en el furgón la mayoría son niños, y de por sí conozco a todos los compañeros de la clase de Caro y a los amigos de Erio.

En fechas como esta, desde temprano en la mañana me llegan chocolates, dulces, cartas y recados de mucha gente que no conozco, Signum me ayudaba espantando a algunos, o diciendo que estaba enferma y que no podía comer chocolate, pero eso fue hasta el año pasado, ahora Signum estaba en la universidad y yo me encontraba indefensa frente a la jungla de hormonas.

Más de una vez me pasa, que alguien se me declara y yo no sé cómo responder porque no tengo la reverenda idea de quién es, y es que soy horrible recordando nombres, estuve un año diciéndole "chica robot" a Subaru porque no podía recordar cómo se llamaba, para mí era la niña que era el interés amoroso de Teana y que le gustaba dibujar androides.

Solo una vez acepté una declaración… y no es como si hubiera resultado bien, aparte también me da miedo rechazarlas, una vez rechacé a alguien cuyo nombre si sabía pero que no quiero recordar, y tuve que terminar con protección policial.

Nanoha, chocolates, interés amoroso, fans… demasiados problemas para una misma fecha…

* * *

"y así, es como se comprueba que el numero de lesbianas ha aumentado gradualmente desde que Fate-chan entró a esta escuela."

"Yagami-san…"

"¿a la dirección?"

"¡Ahora!"

Lunes, mañana es San Valentín, ya me han llegado un par de recados de personas que en mi vida he escuchado para que me junte con ellos, Suzuka me dijo que mañana me ayudaría a identificar quien era quien para dar gracias o algo así, la verdad, es que ahora la única cosa que me interesa es…

"Nanoha ¿vas a hacer los chocolates hoy?" preguntó Arisa de manera casual.

"si, Midori-Ya esta rebosante de ingredientes, y hoy es más día de venta que de preparación, así que no creo que vaya a molestar en la cocina" ¿con que hoy eh? Tengo que actuar.

"Nanoha ¿puedo irme contigo hoy?"

"¿eh? ¿p-por qué?" duh, porque quiero vigilarte para ver a quien te interesa darle chocolate.

"quiero comprar un par de chocolates"

"¿no eras tú la que estaba diciendo que la idea de San Valentín era hacer las cosas con sentimiento?"

"Si, pero a mí no se me da cocinar" mentira "así que mis sentimientos van en cajitas compradas… entonces ¿puedo?"

"no es como si yo tuviera que darte permiso" pero apuesto que te encanta sentirte superior.

En vez de ir a la parada de Autobús, caminé con Hayate y Nanoha a otra calle, nos separamos con Hayate en una intersección cualquiera y terminé sola con Nanoha, caminando hacia su casa.

No es la primera vez que voy a Midori-Ya pero por alguna razón siento que ahora es diferente.

¿Quién le gustará a Nanoha? Esa pregunta me carcome desde que empezó todo este problema de San Valentín, mis normales dos horas de sueño se redujeron a una, y no importa que haga, no importa cuánto lo intente, esa maldita duda no se me puede salir de la cabeza.

"¿Ya decidiste como quieres que sea tu chocolate?" me pregunta Nanoha otra vez, todos los días me preguntaba lo mismo, y yo siempre me busco una excusa estúpida para evadir la verdadera respuesta.

"me gustaría uno que me hiciera pequeña al comerlo, para así poder meterme al país de la maravillas"

"no sé ni para que lo sigo intentando contigo…"

Llegamos a casa de Nanoha cinco minutos después, estaba horriblemente lleno, me iba a costar cinco horas comprar cualquier cosa… aunque puedo dejarle a Nanoha el dinero para que lo meta en la caja después…

"ya volví" dijo Nanoha a su ocupada madre que estaba envolviendo un pastel de chocolate, me mantuve cerca de la puerta, de cualquier manera, seguir a Nanoha no quiere decir que tenga que estar interrumpiendo el negocio.

"Nanoha ¿me haces un favor?" dijo su madre "¿Puedes ir a dejar este paquete a la casa de la esquina? Es el último que me falta"

"¿Cuál casa de la esquina?"

"tú sabes, ESA casa de la esquina" dijo mientras le cerraba un ojo. Nanoha se sonrojó al instante. Ahora sí que me interesa la casa de la esquina.

"¡Mamá! ¡¿Por qué siempre me sales con lo mismo?" ¿Qué? ¿Qué? ¿Qué es lo mismo?

"se que quieres ir allá Nanoha, yo que tu aprovecho" yo también quiero ir.

Tomó Nanoha la caja y partió haciendo un puchero, yo la seguí disparada y troté para alcanzarla en la calle.

"Fate-chan, ve a comprar tus chocolates" no me quiere aquí ¿Por qué?

"nada voy a ganar si me quedo esperando, prefiero acompañarte" omitamos la parte en la que estoy desesperada por conocer a tu interés amoroso.

Nanoha no me hizo ningún reclamo mas, simplemente seguimos caminando en silencio hasta llegar a una casa con un jardín muy bonito, protegido por unas rejillas que te llegaban a la rodilla. Nanoha caminó hasta la puerta y tocó el timbre, una melodía de Beethoven inundó el ambiente. Unos momentos más tarde, se abrió la puerta dejando ver a un hombre maduro, probablemente un universitario, de ojos azules y cabellos oscuros, que tenía alrededor un aura que inspiraba respeto y admiración, parecía gentil, se notaba que trabajaba su cuerpo en el gimnasio, tenia ropa a la moda, y por si fuera poco, el muy bastardo salió con una guitarra en la mano. No sabía si mirarlo como extraterrestre o como bicho raro… espera ¿no es lo mismo?

"Nanoha-chan que bueno verte de nuevo" tenía el timbre de voz perfecto, ni grave, ni agudo; pronunciaba con labios húmedos y su lengua chocaba con su paladar armónicamente… apuesto que es gay.

Mientras tanto yo lo miraba como mi hermano mira a sus espinillas, Nanoha se había convertido en una bestia roja de tartamudeos e incoherencias, trató tres veces decirle a que era a lo que venía; sin éxito. Y para cuando ya me estaba dando vergüenza ajena, el tipo reaccionó a tomar el paquete de las manos de Nanoha y sonreírle mientras le daba las gracias, con unos dientes tan blancos, que tenias que ponerte lentes de sol para evitar que deslumbraran.

Despegó el hombre su vista de Nanoha y me quedó mirando a mí, ni tres segundos pasaron para que estuviera haciendo una reverencia a modo de saludo.

"mucho gusto, mi nombre es Kurusugawa Kaito ¿eres amiga de Nanoha-chan?" kurususu… karasu.. ¿kaka? Genial, me acaba de decir el nombre y ya no me puedo acordar cual es…

"umm…umm…" comencé a dudar porque no tenía idea de cómo decirle que estaba muy ocupada pensando de qué planeta homosexual venia como para prestar atención a su nombre "¿puedo…?"

"¿si?"

"¿puedo llamarte Gary Stu?"

* * *

"¡No puedo creer que lo hayas llamado Gary Stu!" Nanoha estaba hecha una furia, en el momento en que la sugerencia salió de mi boca, me arrastró a la calle sin siquiera despedirse de Gary, que por cierto parecía que había quedado como una roca no sé por qué.

"no se me pudo venir otra cosa a la cabeza" en realidad quería decirle C3P0, pero como que mejor que no.

"siempre eres igual, no puedes llamar a las personas por sus nombres, eres bla, bla, bla, bla, bla, bla, insensible, bla, bla, bla, desconsiderada, bla, bla, bla…" no me interesa ni la mitad de lo que esta diciendo…

"perdón Nanoha, lamento molestar al Gary Stu que te gusta" cualquier cosa con tal de que deje de regañarme.

"n-no me gusta" si claro "¡y-y n-no es un Gary Stu!" al diablo con esto, es hora de comenzar el entrenamiento, todo lo que tengo que hacer es convencer a Nanoha que entregarle chocolates a Gary, es tan, pero tan vergonzoso, que cuando lo haga va a acabar negándolo pensando que eso es lo correcto.

"apuesto que ahora vas a llegar y usarás todo tu corazón para hacerle un chocolate que tenga todos sus sentimientos"

"¡n-no es cierto!" cada vez estaba más roja

"y luego, en san Valentín, el caminará contigo tomado de la mano, mientras un montón cupidos y arcoíris los rodean"

"¡no es verdad, no pasará!"

"y finalmente, te guiará por un camino de rosas hasta llegar a una cama hecha de amor en la que perderás-"

"¡cállate, cállate, CÁLLATE!" Nanoha comenzó a darme golpecitos bastante fuertes en el brazo, en la espalda y en la cabeza, pero no importa, misión cumplida, si hasta habló como cierta tsundere de cierto anime que tampoco voy a nombrar por asunto de los derechos de autor.

Nanoha tuvo la convicción de no hablarme hasta que llegamos a Midori-Ya sin importar que hiciera, y cuando entramos, tampoco se despidió y fue directamente a la cocina. El local estaba un poco más vacio, así que decidí hacer la fila para comprar de una vez los dulces que se suponía que iba a regalar.

Mientras esperaba, pude espiar levemente hacia la cocina, donde noté como Nanoha tomaba cinco moldes y diversos ingredientes. Lógicamente, como nunca le dije como quería que fuera el mío, no se iba a hacer problema de prepararlo, así que cuatro de esos eran para la manada de la escuela y uno… uno era para Gary Stu…

Ese era el que yo quería, el que contenía todos lo que para una tsundere es dere-dere, el chocolate más dulce y delicioso de todos –okay, tal vez no tanto como uno moe- y si no era para mí…

Entonces…

Lo voy a robar…

* * *

esto se me esta saliendo de las manos...

Gracias por las Review, si quieren sabe que es un Gary Stu, no sean flojos y busquenlo en Google


	6. Misión: Imposible

**Disclaimer:** Nada me pertence, ni el titulo me pertenece...

**Nota Aparte: **Niños, no hagan lo que esta escrito en este fic en sus casas, si salen de noche los van a violar.

* * *

**Segunda ****Misión: Imposible.**

A las once de la noche, vestida completamente de negro y con un gancho de metal, me dirigí a la casa de Nanoha, más precisamente a Midori-Ya, con la convicción de robar el chocolate personal de Gary Stu.

Tenía un plan completamente armado, conseguí los planos del local por Internet –hoy en día todo se consigue por internet- y planeé mi entrada por una de las ventanas -que en realidad daría al comedor de los Takamachi- luego bajaría las escaleras, llegaría a Midori-Ya, robaría el chocolate y saldría por la puerta de atrás.

No sabía si el negocio tenía alarma, pero de tenerla, de seguro que el control está en la casa, por lo que debo asegurarme de identificar de qué tipo es, para ver si es que puedo desactivarla o evadirla.

Midori-Ya solo tiene una cámara de seguridad, según el internet, que está precisamente apuntando a la caja, pero ese no es mi objetivo y mientras me mantenga alejada no tengo que preocuparme de ser descubierta.

Salí de mi cuarto hasta el balcón del departamento; el borde de este se encuentra muy cerca a la ventana del pasillo del piso quince; son más o menos cincuenta centímetros, tan útil para fugarse como para que los ladrones se metan a robar. Salté esa distancia y bajé utilizando el ascensor. Al llegar a la recepción, me agaché para pasar gateando y que así el guardia no notara mi presencia ni me preguntara qué andaba haciendo a esas horas, vestida de negro y con un gancho de metal.

Tuve la suerte de encontrar la puerta de salida abierta, gateé hasta que fue seguro pararse, y luego me eché a correr hasta llegar a la parada del autobús.

Lo bueno de Japón en las noches, es que no importa donde estés, siempre hay gente; además, están todos siempre tan ocupados con sus problemas, que no tienen tiempo para sospechar quién va a hacer algo malo o quién no… lo cual es una de las razones por las que hay tantas violaciones… pero dejando ese tema de lado, así me aseguro de que en caso de que ocurra algo podré encontrar ayuda rápidamente. Espera, también está la posibilidad de que alguien que me conozca me identifique y después le ande diciendo cosas a mi madre o a Chrono… aaah, ya me quiero regresar, no quiero ver a mamá enojada. ¡NO! ¡Tienes que ser fuerte Fate! ¡Ánimo! ¡Que no tengas las bolas no quiere decir que te tengas que comportar como una nena!

Se puede concluir, que Nanoha no vive en Japón; no había nadie, absolutamente nadie en el vecindario, estaba más vacío que los callejones de Nueva York cuando los muestran en las películas, sin embargo junté todo el valor que pude, y comencé a caminar a Midori-Ya intentando reconocer los edificios y las casas. Aunque no negaré que fue difícil, la ciudad cambia mucho de noche, y me perdí como una niña de cinco años. Al final tuve que preguntar a la primera persona que vi –que en este caso fue un vagabundo- donde demonios se encontraba la maldita pastelería.

Llegando al lugar deseado, di una vuelta alrededor del edificio para familiarizarme con el entorno, luego identifiqué la ventana por la que entraría, estaba en el segundo piso, pero no era muy alto y haciendo una torre con el basurero grande y los tarros de calles cercanas, podía llegar sin mayores dificultades.

Dejé mi gancho en un rincón, haciéndome una nota mental de donde estaba, y fui a buscar tarros de basura a las calles adyacentes. Cuando volví, moví el basurero más grande (esos rectangulares con ruedas) y lo aseguré con un par de piedras debajo de la ventana. Comencé a hacer la torre; no llevaba ni dos tarros ubicados cuando comenzó a ladrarme un perro del demonio, era un cachorro que notoriamente no tenía nada mejor que hacer.

"Shh, cállate perro estúpido" le susurré "vas a despertar a todo el mundo." Pero el desgraciado seguía ladrando sin parar, cada vez más desesperado, como si conociera mis intenciones y estuviera tratando de llamar a alguien para que me detuviera.

Harta del espectáculo que estaba haciendo el mamífero ese, tomé una piedra y se la lancé a sus pies solo para asustarlo, pero me salió todo al revés y el perro siguió ladrando más fuerte. Ya desesperada, convencida de que alguien iba a descubrirme, tomé el gancho y me acerqué amenazando al perro con gritos guturales igual que un cavernícola. No lograba que el perro se fuera, hasta que di un golpe con el gancho en el piso, tan cerca del pequeño cuerpo y tan fuerte, que el ruido lo asustó haciendo que huyera corriendo y llorando. Con las luces de la calle se vio como una bala roja iba a toda velocidad a esconderse en los arbustos. Eso le enseñará.

Solucionado el problema del perro, que ni de raza era, terminé de construir mi torre y comencé a escalar con el gancho en la mano hasta llegar a la ventana que me tenía propuesta de un principio.

Sin muchas dificultades forcé con el gancho la seguridad de la ventana, y luego la abrí sigilosamente; tenía todas las intenciones de entrar, cuando escuché de nuevo los ladridos agudos del jodido perro del demonio.

Miré hacia abajo mientras la cosa esa apoyaba sus patas delanteras en la base de mi torre y ladraba como condenado. Le hacía señas mudas para que se callara y se fuera, le lancé el gancho y lo evadió. Me tenía tan desesperada, que abrí uno de los tarros de basura a mis pies, y junto con la tapa, comencé a lanzarle cualquier cosa que encontrara sin poder darle ni un golpe.

Cuando me preparaba para lanzarle un cuarto de libra con queso a medio comer, dejé de oír los ladridos, preocupada miré hacia abajo detenidamente y note un bulto cerca de ¡DE LAS PIEDRAS! ¡SAL DE AHÍ PERRO! ¡NO LAS MUEVAS!

El animal levantó la cabeza, y juro por dios que vi como sus ojos brillaban malignamente. Tragué saliva. Luego el perro acercó su diminuta pata a una piedra mientras yo lo miraba expectante, sudando, preguntándome todas esas preguntas que uno se hace antes de morir ¿Qué habrá más allá del túnel? ¿Iré al cielo o al infierno? ¿Habría sido diferente mi destino si me hubiera comido esos tacos de dudosa procedencia que trajo Hayate y que rechacé porque la bola de billar gigante dijo que no?

Comenzó a moverse la torre, amenazando con irse callejón abajo y estrellarse con la primera cosa que se cruzara, el perro salió corriendo apenas terminada la venganza ¡DESGRACIADO! ¡NO VUELVO A PENSAR QUE LOS PERROS SON TIERNOS NUNCA MÁS!

Tenía que actuar rápido, salté al interior de la casa, cayendo con toda la cara en la alfombra, escuché el alboroto de lata y, cuando volvió el silencio, me levanté para darme cuenta de que hay que ser muy idiota para confiar en el internet. No estaba en el comedor, ni el baño, ni siquiera en la cocina; estaba en el ESTÚPIDO CUARTO DE NANOHA.

Y ahí estaba yo, cuerpo congelado, mente lanzando maldiciones a mil por hora y Nanoha durmiendo tranquilamente como si una compañera de clase vestida de negro nunca hubiera entrado volando por la ventana.

Me obligué a calmarme, cerré el agujero de entrada por si acaso y me dispuse a dirigirme a la puerta. No di ni tres pasos cuando Nanoha se giró en la cama ¡OH DIOS! ¡OH DIOS! ¡OH DIOS! Se me paró el corazón, se me paró la respiración, se me pararon los pelos y se me paró… ah, no, esperen, yo soy chica, no tengo eso…

Aun así, tuve la suerte de que Nanoha no se despertó, abrí su puerta muy lentamente, haciendo que rechinara condenadamente fuerte –el mundo me odia- y partí por el pasillo hasta el comedor… espera, ¿Dónde está el comedor? Me acabo de dar cuenta que nunca he estado en la casa de Nanoha, he ido a la pastelería pero nunca he subido a su casa.

Bueno, ya que me voy a pasar un rato aquí, mejor hacerlo divirtiéndome…

Bienvenidos al nuevo programa de concursos "Las puertas de chocolate" en donde todo puede aparecer y todos tienen la posibilidad de ganar, hoy nos acompaña nuestra primera participante: Fate Testarossa Harlaown, quien se dispone a abrir la primera puerta… y detrás de la puerta numero uno… redoble de tambores… ¡el baño! Que mal, que mal, pero no se desanimen, iremos a una pausa comercial y volveremos con ¡CARAJO VIENE ALGUIEN!

Sin pensarlo mucho –vale, sin pensar en nada- salté a la ducha en medio de la oscuridad y me cubrí con la cortina. Escuché cómo entraba "alguien" y se encendía la luz, luego oí que se abrió el agua del lavamanos y que "alguien" se enjuagaba la cara.

"parece que nadie notó que recién llegué, Kyoya, eres un genio." Era una voz masculina ¿podrá ser el hermano de Nanoha?

Se tomó el chico su tiempo en el lavamanos, lo que me hizo preguntarme qué carajos estaba haciendo que no se iba, más le vale no estarse masturbando porque si es así voy a vomitar. Entre curiosa y preocupada, apenas asomé la nariz para encontrar a un imbécil, a torso descubierto, haciendo las poses típicas de los luchadores intentando sacar músculos para mostrárselos al espejo ¿Qué carajos? Todos los hombre son iguales, mi hermano hace la misma estupidez.

Se fue finalmente el "señor torso" del baño, dejándome a oscuras y con el miedo suficiente como para no volver a cometer estupideces y hacer lo que se supone que iba a hacer. Seguí caminando sigilosamente en la casa de Nanoha, hasta que encontré el comedor, y junto con él, las escaleras que llevaban a Midori-Ya.

Al lado de las escaleras estaba el control de la alarma, a prueba de idiotas debo decir, tenía un papel con la combinación pegado justo encima como diciendo "desactívenme ladrones", a saber por qué esta así, de seguro siempre se les olvida la contraseña.

Tomé una de las almohadas del sofá, y la ubiqué por donde salía el sonido mientras apretaba los botones para desactivar la alarma, una vez hecho, bajé por las escaleras para encontrar una puerta sin seguro –gracias señor torso- y finalmente, me vi en Midori-Ya.

Al menos el internet no me mintió cuando me dijo que solo había una cámara apuntando a la caja, ágilmente me arrastré, preocupándome de estar siempre en el punto ciego, y llegué a la cocina. Una vez allí, pude volver a caminar normalmente, y miré a mis alrededores mientras pensaba donde podrían guardar los chocolates en tamaña cocina.

Revisé un par de estantes, me metí al refrigerador, saqué un par de galletas mientras buscaba; no aparecía ninguna especie de chocolate por ningún lado, hasta que finalmente, en un mesón casi al fondo, vi un paquete, una bolsa, muy bonita, y cuando le eché el ojo para ver que había, me encontré con más de un chocolate.

Ahora, esa debía ser la bolsa que iría a la escuela mañana temprano, no hay manera que el chocolate para Gary Stu se encuentre ahí.

Mirando un poco más, ya más acostumbrada a la oscuridad, divisé en una repisa, cerca de la salida trasera, un chocolate solitario, en forma de corazón. Me acerqué y tomé al que se convertiría en mi nuevo rehén en mis manos, lo revisé más detenidamente, y me di cuenta que tenía escrito con un glaseado rosado: "I Love You" más el dibujo de un gatito… dios santo, me llegan a dar escalofríos de lo rosadito y cursi que es, su exceso de amor me va a causar alergia.

No había duda, este era el chocolate de Nanoha, este es el momento que estaba esperando, si me lo llevo a mi casa corro el riesgo de que se derrita o que le pase algo, lo comeré aquí mismo.

Con el corazón latiéndome a mil por hora, tomé a mi botín con las dos manos y lo acerqué a mi boca lentamente, y justo cuando lo tenía en mis labios, me vino el cargo de conciencia… ¿Cómo podía ser tan maligna? Ese chocolate tenía los sentimientos de una tsundere por alguien especial ¿iba a borrarlos así porque me dio la gana? Si lo hacía, de seguro Nanoha nunca podría declararse, y probablemente se frustraría tanto que se pondría a llorar y yo… no podría ver a Nanoha llorar, menos por mi culpa.

Aunque por otro lado… igual Gary Stu es homosexual; y si rechaza a Nanoha eso también le partiría el corazón, y la verdad es que prefiero ver llorar a Nanoha por culpa mía que por la de algún idiota que no vale la pena.

Y así, tan rápido como tuve conciencia la perdí, y me llevé el chocolate a la boca de una buena vez. Y fue la experiencia más horrible que pude haber vivido, el azúcar estaba granulada, había partes que no tenían sabor, parecía que el glaseado fue hecho con detergente y lo peor de todo, es que era un chocolate vacío; no sentí ni siquiera algo remotamente parecido al Fluff, me sentí sola, helada, la piel se me erizaba por un agudo dolor en mi pecho que me hacía dejar de respirar… no era esto lo que yo esperaba, se suponía que tenía que sentirme completa al probarlo, se suponía que este chocolate tenía amor dentro de él, sea como fuese que eso se sintiese…

¿Es el amor así de desgarrador? Probablemente, pero no creo que te haga sentir solo y frío ¿podría ser porque este chocolate no estaba dirigido a mí? ¿Me hacía sentir el sabor amargo el maldito cargo conciencia que me había vuelto sin darme cuenta?

Estaba horriblemente confundida, me tuve que apoyar en uno de los muchos estantes para no desfallecer de tanto pensar, no era la primera vez que comía chocolates hechos por una tsundere, los de Teana, si bien no son el arte culinario más maravilloso del mundo, me hacían sonreír; pero los de Nanoha… los de Nanoha…

No lo puedo entender, no es lógicamente posible, ella ha cocinado cosas más complicadas antes, no puede ser que sepan así de mal porque no sabía cocinar; tiene que haber otra razón, la pregunta es: ¿Cuál? ¿De verdad son los sentimientos así de importantes en cosas como esta? ¿Por qué no lo puedo entender?

Apuesto que el imbécil de Gary Stu sabría por qué…

Decepcionada y con el mal gusto en la boca, saqué unos de esos alambre finos que usaban para adornar los pasteles de vez en cuando, y me dediqué a abrir la cerradura de la puerta trasera, -lo aprendí en un videojuego, así que creo que se como funcionan estas cosas- y una vez libre para salir, me lamenté por el chocolate y el tiempo perdido, y con un suspiro abrí la puerta.

Me encontré entonces con el mismo desgraciado que me había estado molestando antes, ahí, sentado, mirándome fijamente a los ojos, nos quedamos en silencio unos momentos y cuando tuve la mala idea de dar un paso al frente, el perrucho me saltó encima.

El muy maldito me mordió el brazo, con el susto me fui hacia atrás y choqué contra una estantería, que se abrió dejando caer toda clase de utensilios –definitivamente, el mundo me odia- separé al perro de mí de un empujón, y este se puso a ladrar otra vez, intenté pararme, pero me golpeé con la puerta del estante que se acababa de abrir, por lo que me fui al piso de nuevo, haciendo alboroto otra vez.

Tomé la cuchara más cercana y miré al perro con intenciones homicidas, este perrucho se moría AQUÍ y AHORA… o eso pensé, antes de escuchar la escopeta, sí, escopeta, antes de que pudiera hacer algo escuché como gente venía corriendo a donde me encontraba y sentí como alguien cargaba una. Jodida. ESCOPETA ¡¿pero qué demonios? ¡Son animales en esta casa!

Como pude me paré y salí corriendo de la cocina por la puerta de atrás, escuché un "¡No huyas cobarde!" acompañado por un disparo que me hizo correr más rápido, con el perro ladrando detrás mío.

Mientras corría calle abajo, el padre de Nanoha me siguió disparando, podía oír una voz femenina que decía "¡para papá, lo vas a matar!" y el otro gritaba "¡eso es lo que quiero! ¡MUERE DESGRACIADO!". Y juro que me juré nunca más volver a robarle nada a nadie en la vida.

Doblé en la casa de Gary Stu, pero no podía detenerme porque cada vez que bajaba la velocidad el perro se ensañaba con mi pantalón, intentando hacerme perder el equilibrio para que me cayera de cara al suelo. Perro condenado ¡¿YO QUÉ CARAJOS TE HICE?

Me metí a un callejón, donde salté una cerca que solamente me llegaba a la cintura, lo suficientemente alta como para que la peste esa no pudiera pasar. Intentó saltar dos veces, y al ver que no podía, optó por ponerse a ladrar como si no hubiera mañana.

Disfruté mi victoria lentamente, haciéndole caras graciosas al perro que casi logra que muera con los pulmones perforados y llenos de plomo. Me volteé para enseñarle mi trasero y como no podía atraparlo ya que yo era superior ¡si señor! ¡Un ser humano! ¡En la cima de la cadena alimenticia! ¡Trágate mi perfecto coxis perro mestizo!

Finalmente el animal dejó de ladrar y comenzó a hacerse hacia atrás lentamente, sin dejar de mirarme, por supuesto, mi presencia es mucha para su diminuta mente, es obvio que le infundo el miedo, y luego me di cuenta que no me estaba mirando a mí…

Oh no… no pueden ir en serio… mi vida no puede ser tan cliché…

Giré la cabeza para mirar atrás lentamente, rogándole a todos los superhéroes, incluido el chapulín colorado, que vinieran y me salvaran con su astucia. Atrás mío, con los ojos más brillantes que en mi vida había visto, estaban cinco perros, que parecían osos de lo grandes que eran, mirándome directamente mientras me rugían y su saliva caía al suelo, maldije a mi vida por ser tan cliché y traté de buscar una manera de salir de esta aunque el ochenta por ciento de mi cerebro estuviera preocupado de que no me orinara de miedo.

Mi cabeza estaba que explotaba, mis pensamientos eran ocupados por una simple palabra:

_¡CORREEEEEEE!_

Y corrí, corrí como alma que lleva al diablo, corrí como si un gas enorme me diera propulsión a chorro en el trasero, corrí y salté la cerca, y junto conmigo, corrió el otro pobre cachorro, tan rápido que no se veían sus patas en el piso. Saltaron las bestias las cercas también y comenzaron a perseguirnos por toda la calle. Podía escuchar las pisadas de los que me perseguían, cada vez más cerca. Doblé por una calle estrecha, separándome del cachorro. Aunque no duró mucho, nos volvimos a encontrar dos calles más adelante y nos quedamos mirando con cara de "¿tú de nuevo?"… y después seguimos corriendo por la misma calle.

Noté entonces lo que sería mi salvación, el autobús, el glorioso autobús. Doblé y entré en un callejón junto con el cachorro y los cinco perros negros a toda velocidad, al otro lado se encontraba la parada. Si podía correr cien metros, esquivando basureros, y llegar justo cuando se abrieran las puertas para saltar dentro, entonces me salvaría… debí hacer un testamento antes de salir.

Sacando fuerzas de donde no las tenía, corrí más rápido aun, cada vez más cerca de mi salvación, cuando, no sé si por justicia divina, el cachorro que venía conmigo se cayó, rodando como dos metros y haciendo que yo me detuviera en seco unos pasos lejos de él. Vi como el cachorro intentaba levantarse, pero tenía una pata herida, las bestias negras venían detrás, el autobús acababa de llegar a la parada, si corría rápido ahora podría alcanzarlo.

Me devolví, tomé al cachorro y partí lo más rápido que he corrido nunca, el tiempo perdido hizo que los perros me estuvieran casi pisando los talones. Me maldije una y otra vez por ser tan noble, la puerta del autobús se iba a cerrar, le grité al chofer y a como un metro de la puerta salté; no tuve suerte, uno de los perros negros me mordió el pantalón, lo que me hizo caer con medio cuerpo afuera del autobús y soltar al cachorro. El chofer pegó un grito junto con toda la gente que estaba viajando. El perro me sacudía como a un juguete, lo pateaba mientras intentaba entrar, vi como venían los otros cuatro, me iba a morir, no podía pensar, y así, de la nada, salió el cachorro que mordió a mi captor en la nariz, haciendo que me soltara, que el chofer cerrara la puerta y que tanto el perro pequeño como yo quedáramos adentro del autobús.

Con el corazón latiéndome como nunca me había latido, recuperando el aliento y aun blanca por el susto, me levanté, tomé al perro y me fui hasta el final del autobús y me senté. Pasé sin pagar, pero a nadie pareció importarle. Mientras miraba por la ventana, sentí como algo húmedo pasaba por mi mano, me di cuenta que era el mismo perro que me había metido en todos estos líos, con carita arrepentida pidiéndome disculpas, simplemente reaccioné a acariciarlo y parecía que mi nuevo amigo estaba feliz con eso… un momento…

Lo levanté, y me di cuenta de que le faltaba algo importante y que mi amigo no era amigo; era una amiga. Con razón estaba tan irritable, mujer tenía que ser…

"Hola, me llamo Fate" le dije, a lo que ella simplemente me respondió con un ladrido, lo cual es obvio porque los perros no hablan.

Luego de eso comencé a reírme, me reía porque me acababa de salvar por un pelo, me reía por todo lo que pasé por un jodido chocolate y me reía porque a pesar de todo lo volvería a hacer de ser necesario. Si es que soy masoquista o idiota.

…Arf sería un buen nombre…

* * *

Tuve la suerte de que el guardia dormía como un bebé, así que me dirgi directamente al ascensor, y luego, a la separación de cincuenta centímetros para entrar a mi casa junto con Arf, tenía que curarle la pata y darle algo de comer.

Dentro estaba todo oscuro, así que me calmé al instante de pensar que ni mamá ni Chrono habían notado que me fui.

"¡Fate Testarossa Harlaown!" y de golpe se prendió la luz, para mostrar a una para nada amigable Lindy Harlaown sentada en el sofá con Chrono detrás de ella con los brazos cruzados.

"Mamá, espera, puedo explicarlo" …creo…

"Más te vale que puedas explicarlo. Tienes tres segundos para decirme donde estuviste a estas horas, vestida así, y con ese animal" ¿Qué le digo? A mamá no le puedo mentir, ella siempre me descubre.

"mira, resulta que vi a esta perrita en la calle y en un principio ladraba como condenada, entonces yo empecé a tirarle cosas y después salieron cinco perros enormes de la nada, y la empezaron a perseguir, y yo la salvé, pero me persiguieron a mi también y… y mira como me dejaron el pantalón" luego le mostré la parte que había sido rasgada, lo que hizo que mamá cambiara su cara de furia a una cara de preocupación, me sentí aliviada, había sido capaz de decirle a Lindy lo que quería escuchar sin mentir, claro, omití un poco de información, pero todo lo que dije es verdad.

Mamá fue a buscar el botiquín, comenzó a curar todos los moretones y raspaduras, tanto mías como las de Arf. Chrono también estaba preocupado y mientras mamá me curaba, entre los dos me dieron el sermón más largo que nunca había tenido, y que me vi forzada a escuchar, porque cada vez que tenía la genial de idea de dejar de prestar atención, Mamá apretaba un algodón con alcohol en cualquier herida.

"bien" dijo Chrono "¿has pensado que vas a hacer con ese perro?"

"primero" respondí "Arf es una chica, y segundo" miré a mamá directamente a los ojos "¿puedo quedármela? Por favor, por favor, por favor, por favor."

"Fate" dijo mamá "tener un perro es una responsabilidad muy grande, y tú no eres precisamente la persona más responsable que conozco"

"pero mamá, ya hasta le puse nombre" yo nunca me acuerdo del nombre de las cosas, esto es una clara prueba de que me importa.

"te diré qué, puedes elegir entre dos cosas: si el perro se queda, asumes tu castigo por un mes, sin juegos, ni internet y sin poder salir, pero si el perro se va, tu castigo solo dura una semana" es malvada, nunca debió convertirse en madre.

"que se quede el perro" dije a regañadientes

"bien, un mes de castigo y la comida del perro va a salir de tu mesada"

"¡pero la comida de perro es carísima!"

"sí, y la comida de hijo también es carísima y no me has visto quejándome porque tengo que alimentarte a ti y a tu hermano" y así, no se habló mas. Chrono me ayudó a preparar una especie de cama para Arf, tuve que bañarla, que ducharme y finalmente pude volver a la cama, queriendo simplemente que no llegara el día de mañana.

* * *

El desayuno fue igual que todos los desayunos de los días de San Valentín anteriores; Chrono no dejó de mirarme mientras comía, hasta que simplemente no aguanté mas y tuve que ir a buscar sus chocolates a mi habitación para entregárselos de una vez, lo que me ganó un abrazo de oso y el recordatorio de que no podía tener novio hasta los cuarenta.

Llegó Linith a las siete en punto como todos los días, apenas tenía intenciones de irme Arf comenzó a llorar, así que con la voz mas cálida que pude le expliqué por qué tenía que ir a la escuela y que volvería pronto a jugar con ella, cuando salí del edificio me di cuenta que acababa de darle explicaciones a un perro.

Me subí al furgón, y ahí estaba Vita, que me saludó con característico gruñido de todos los días, me fui a sentar en mi típico asiento de atrás y me puse en el plan de dormir, los eventos de la noche anterior me habían dejado exhausta…

Cuando me desperté, me di cuenta que ya todos los niños habían sido recogidos, incluso Erio; lo otro que noté, fueron unos cuantos chocolates en mi regazo, entre ellos el chocolate moe de Caro y el chocolate tsundere de Teana. Entonces me di cuenta de la horrible verdad, miré a Subaru, y vi como tenía un paquete en sus manos que observaba con admiración ¡demonios! ¡Me perdí el momento dere-dere de Teana!

"¡SUBARU!" grité desesperadamente, lo que hizo que la chica llegara a saltar de la impresión "¡¿ese es chocolate de Teana?"

"Sí" dijo Subaru con baba en la boca, yo me sentía a morir, ya había tenido suficiente sufrimiento ayer y por si fuera poco, me perdí el show tsundere de las mañanas.

"¿y cómo fue?" pregunté. Si no pude verlo, al menos me lo pueden contar, y Subaru es lo suficientemente inocente como para decirlo sin mucha persuasión "¿tartamudeó? Apuesto que dijo que te lo daba por lástima"

Subaru abrió la boca, y en ese preciso momento saltó Teana a tapársela desesperadamente gritando "¡No puedes decirle!" a lo que la otra chica tuvo la mala idea de decir "pero Tea ¿Por qué no puedo decirle que te sonrojaste y te quedaste sin palabras cuando me lo diste?" Teana se avergonzó como hace tiempo no veía que lo hacía, y comenzó a darle golpes que me imagino habrán sido dolorosos.

A mí me costaba más de veinte minutos hacer que Teana se pusiera así, el poder del Interés Amoroso si que es impresionante…

Le di las gracias a Caro por su regalo, y le entregué a Erio el chocolate que le había prometido apenas llegamos a la escuela; luego de eso, caminé tranquilamente, con el aire matutino despertándome. Antes de llegar a la entrada donde se encontraban todos los casilleros, se me apareció al frente, haciendo que me detuviera en seco, un grupo de cinco chicas.

"hoooolaaaa" dijeron a coro.

"ho-hola" respondí yo confundida. "¿las… las puedo ayudar en algo?" las chicas se quedaron ahí, sonriéndome y poniéndome nerviosa; ya estaba temiendo por mi seguridad ¿y si me secuestran?

"Fate-san" dijo una "tú…"

"¿yo…?"

"¡Tú nos gustas mucho!" y al mismo tiempo hicieron todas una reverencia, estirando los brazos y dejando debajo de mis narices cinco presentes bien adornados.

Para variar no tenía idea de que hacer, todos los que pasaban se quedaban mirando muy raro al grupo que estaba con la cabeza baja frente a mí; me avergoncé tanto del asunto, que comencé a decirle a las chicas que se pararan como corresponde, pero ellas no querían, al menos no hasta que las "aceptara en un pedacito de mi perfecto corazón" ¡auxilio!

Al final, les dije que las aceptaba donde quisieran, siempre y cuando se fueran a clases, tomé los cinco regalos lo más rápido que pude, y luego de que las chicas se fueron, seguí con mi camino actual. Llegué a los casilleros, y cuando los abrí, una avalancha de cartas se me vino encima, asustándome y haciéndome gritar. La montaña de papel me llegaba a las rodillas, y la verdad me sentí mal por todos los árboles que sufrieron gracias a mí; comencé a ordenar todas las cartas para poder volver a meterlas al casillero, separándolas por tamaño y exceso de rosadito.

Estaba terminando cuando escuché la voz de Nanoha que llegaba a la escuela, nuestros casilleros quedan relativamente cerca, así que levanté la cabeza para encontrarla guardando sus zapatos y mirándome directamente; se me ocurrió sonreírle, pero todo lo que recibí fue una ignoración total ¿eh?

"Nanoha" le dije antes de que se fuera "¿tienes una bolsa que me prestes?" cosa necesaria por todas las cursilerías que iba a recibir hoy.

"No para ti" me dijo sin siquiera mirarme a la cara ¿pero qué carajos? ¿Qué le hice ahora?

Me demoré diez minutos más de lo normal en llegar a la clase porque cada cinco pasos aparecía otra chica a darme cualquier cosa que se les ocurriera, en serio, es un milagro que haya llegado entera, cuando apareció una vestida de conejito de verdad temí por mi virginidad.

Llegué a clases apunto de colapsar con una montaña de chocolate encima, apenas me asomé recibí la ayuda de Hayate, y cuando llegué a mi lugar me di cuenta que había otra pequeña montaña de cosas ¿acaso toda la escuela me dio regalos?

Durante la mañana, Hayate se dedicó junto con todos los demás, a revisar todos los chocolates y las tarjetas, les dejaba comer siempre y cuando yo los hubiera probado primero, no por un asunto de sentirme responsable o algo, sino porque no falta la que pone afrodisiacos con malas intenciones, y no quiero que ninguno de mis amigos termine con algún problema.

"Querida Fate-san" Hayate leía una de las muchas cartas mientras comía chocolates "desde que te vi que estoy completamente enamorada de ti, no puedo dejar de pensar en tus ojos todas las noches, perdóname por ser tan pervertida… pero te deseo, no puedo evitar imaginarn-" ¡OKAY SUFICIENTE! Le quité la carta y la guardé en mi maleta rápidamente.

"Fate-chan" me dijo con una cara triste "iba a llegar a la mejor parte." Mejor parte nada Hayate.

"pero…" comenzó a hablar Arisa "¿esa carta no es de Ichigaya-san, de la clase que está aquí al lado? Yo pensé que ella ya tenía pareja"

"la tenía" respondió Hayate "pero rompieron hace mucho tiempo, adivina gracias a quien" luego me dirigió una mirada cómplice.

"oye, no es culpa mía" me defendí "yo ni siquiera sé quién es esta persona ni por qué quiere que…" saqué la carta que anteriormente había guardado "que recorra su espalda con mis sen-¡¿Qué?" las chicas rompieron a reír mientras yo me sonrojaba con lo que decía la dichosa confesión, de verdad, tenía cosas que no tenía idea que se podían hacer entre dos chicas.

Todo el ajetreo terminó cuando Nanoha golpeó la mesa con su puño cerrado notoriamente molesta, luego se paró diciendo que iba al baño y finalmente salió de la sala ¿fue algo que dije? Y eso que no he hecho nada para hacerla actuar tsunderemente.

"¿Qué le pasó a Nanoha?" preguntó Yuuno.

"al parecer, un ladrón se metió a su casa anoche" respondió Hayate "por eso no pudo dormir muy bien y anda de malas" ¡no puede ser! ¡Un ladrón en casa de Nanoha! Que feo, a este paso quién sabe dónde va a parar el mundo de hoy.

Pasaron las horas y no pude disfrutar ni los descansos ni la hora del almuerzo por ser constantemente llamada a lugares apartados donde la gente se me confesaba, lo bueno de esta vez, es que Suzuka me decía el nombre de la persona antes de que fuera a hablar, así que esta vez podía rechazarlos haciéndoles creer que sabía quiénes eran; lo cual, suele hacerlos muy felices no sé por qué, pero si ellos se quedan tranquilos aunque los haya rechazado entonces no me preocupo más.

Terminó el día y estaba preparando mi maleta y las cinco bolsas de chocolates que me sobraron para irme cuando apareció en nuestra clase una chica, de mediana estatura y muy delicada, que para variar no conocía, que solicitó hablar conmigo, me acerqué a Suzuka, que me dijo que se llamaba Shirogane Kaori, por lo que luego de decirles a los demás que se adelantaran, subí con ella a la azotea.

"Fate-chan, voy a irme sin rodeos" ¡Woah! ¡Quieta vaquera! ¿'chan'? ¿En serio? "estoy enamorada de ti y quiero que seas mi novia"

"Lo siento mucho Shirogane-san" énfasis en el '–san' "eres muy linda y simpática" a pesar de que no eres mi tipo y no te conozco de nada "pero no puedo corresponder a tus sentimientos" terminé mi oración mirándola a los ojos con una sonrisa simple y me di cuenta que sus ojos estaban acuosos, por favor que no llore, soy horrible consolando gente.

"Tú… me has llamado Shirogane-san… Fate-chan… tú… sabes quién soy" no, no sé quién eres, mi amiga me dijo quién eras, deja de parecer tan feliz solo porque dije tu nombre, me estas empezando a dar miedo.

La chica esta comenzó a acercarse peligrosamente, con sus ojos lujuriosos directamente sobre los míos, podía reconocer esa mirada, la había visto hace mucho tiempo en esta misma azotea, cuando la rechacé a _ella_, esta chica… esta chica no me iba a dejar escapar.

"Fate-chan, tu y yo debemos estar conectadas de alguna manera" sinceramente espero que no. Comencé a retroceder a medida que ella se acercaba, hasta que mi espalda quedó pegada a la pared, muy lejos de la puerta –mi suerte- ¿Por qué me pasa esto a mí? ¿Por qué mis fans son peores que las fanáticas de los chicos de Disney?

Estaba a punto de comerme los labios cuando el sonido de la puerta abriéndose hizo que se echara atrás de golpe, y en la puerta estaba ¡Nanoha! ¡Ay dios mío Nanoha! No sabes cuánto me alegro de verte, ¿te he dicho lo mucho que te aprecio?

"¿interrumpo algo?" preguntó ella.

"¡NO!" grité yo y rápidamente fui donde ella se encontraba "Nanoha amiga de mi alma, que bueno que apareciste, no sabes lo mucho que me encanta estar contigo"

"O-kaaaay" me dijo confundida "te estamos esperando, si no vas a venir…"

"¡si voy! ¡si voy!" y la agarré del brazo y nos fuimos volando dejando a la otra chica allá arriba.

"Gracias por llegar, Nanoha" le dije mientras caminábamos a la salida "en verdad estaba en una situación incómoda."

Nanoha parecía algo dubitativa, miraba mis bolsas de chocolates con curiosidad "¿Por qué aceptas todos los regalos que te dan? Parecen un montón de problemas para mi"

"pues si" reí un poco "la verdad es que son un montón de problemas, aunque es de esperarse, cada chocolate está lleno de sentimientos y los sentimientos son problemáticos"

"o sea que aceptas problemas por voluntad propia"

"alguien tiene que hacerlo" Nanoha metió una mano en su maleta y sacó una caja bien adornada que estiró hacia mí sin siquiera mirarme "¿Qué?"

"tu chocolate, no te emociones, como no dijiste que querías no me partí la cabeza pensando que hacerte, es uno simple… hecho por obligación" no lo quiero, no ese…

"lo siento Nanoha, pero no lo puedo aceptar…" se formó un pequeño silencio y luego Nanoha hizo ¡KABOOM!

"¡NO ME PUEDES SALIR CON ESA ESTUPIDEZ AHORA!" gritó haciendo que me hiciera para atrás "¡ESTUVISTE DOS SEMANAS MOLESTÁNDOME PARA QUE TE HICIERA EL CHOCOLATE!" en realidad fue semana y media "¡Y CUANDO ACEPTO, NO ME DICES COMO QUIERES QUE LO HAGA! ¡¿TIENES DE IDEA DE TODO LO QUE TUVE PENSAR PARA HACERME UNA IDEA DE QUE PONERLE?" ¡¿Pero no que no te habías hechos problemas? "¡¿ACEPTAS CHOCOLATES DE EXTRAÑOS Y NO PUEDES ACEPTAR EL MÍO? ¡¿CUÁL ES TU PROBLEMA?" ¡Waaah! ¡Auxilio! ¡Me va a matar! "UN PERVERTIDO SE METIÓ A MI CASA, NO PUDE DORMIR NADA, TIENES SUERTE DE QUE TU CHOCOLATE ESTÉ INTACTO, ESE DESGRACIADO SE COMIÓ EL CHOCOLATE QUE HABIA HECHO LA NOVIA DE MI HERMANO" que me comí ¿Queeeeee? "¡ASI QUE AHORA VAS A ACEPTAR EL CHOCOLATE, TE LO VAS A COMER Y TE VA A GUSTAR!"

Y con eso, Nanoha me lanzó el chocolate contra el pecho, haciendo que se me cayeran todas mis bolsas; se fue enojada, ni siquiera se despidió y yo todavía no puedo entender qué demonios hice para merecerme todo eso.

A pesar de eso, San Valentín no estuvo tan mal, no vi a Nanoha tartamudear pero por alguna razón siento que actuó tsunderemente…

Una vez en mi casa probé el chocolate de Nanoha –ya que ella me prohibió comerlo enfrente de ella- y me pareció el chocolate más delicioso que había comido jamás.

* * *

Tuve la genial de hacer que Loquendo me leyera este Fic, y juro por dios que sirve tanto como para correjir errores gramaticales como para reirse.

Quien sera _ella_ que acaba de ser nombrada? por que hay tantas preguntas sin reponder? la pregunta anterior tiene respuesta? acabamos de entrar en una paradoja?

Todo esto mas en el siguiente capitulo de "El entrenador de Tsunderes"

Siento que FanFiction anda lento ultimamente...


	7. Misión: WakaWaka

**Disclaimer: **Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha no me pertenece, ni eso ni nada nombrado en este fic, no recibo dinero ni fama, o sea que me morire pobre y anonimo.

**Nota Aparte: **Igual que la primera regla de una dama, la primera regla de los entrenadores de tsunderes, es FINGIR

* * *

Una de las cosas que más me complicaban en el entrenamiento de Nanoha, es que como no tenía interés amoroso –descarté a Gary Stu después de San Valentín- y yo no contaba con el tiempo suficiente, era el cómo iba a entrenar a Nanoha para que fuera Tsundere tanto en sus relaciones románticas como sexuales. Con Teana tuve todo el tiempo del mundo y luego de que llegó Subaru, pues fue pan comido. No podía atacar a Nanoha gradualmente mostrándole ejemplos de parejas vergonzosas o relaciones enfermizas; si quería atacar, tenía que hacerlo con todo mi poder, tenía que idear una situación traumante que la dejara lista sin más pérdidas de tiempo, pero no tenía ni la remota idea de que cosa hacer para lograr mi meta con Nanoha.

"Fate-chan" me dijo ella "¿te das cuenta que ya va a cumplirse un año desde que nos sentamos juntas?" ¡Oh! ¡Oportunidad de entrenamiento!

"¿Y? ¿Quieres que te dé un regalo de aniversario?" Nanoha se sonrojó al instante.

"¡N-no!" listo, eso hará que se avergüence de andar recordando fechas importantes, ahora… ¿en que estaba? Claro, en la situación trauma… ¿regalo de aniversario? ¡Eso es!

Fate, eres un genio.

**Misión****: Waka-Waka (y sus múltiples significados).**

Ocurrió lo impensable y Japón entro al mundial de futbol Sudáfrica 2010, todo era locura en las calles, llenos de fanáticos y gente que practicaba gritar "¡GOOOOL!" para cuando llegara el momento de la verdad, en realidad los japoneses no estamos acostumbrados a gritar un gol, el Baseball es más popular pero bueno, locura mundialera es locura mundialera, nadie se queda afuera.

Sin embargo, yo tenía mi propia locura de la cual preocuparme, la locura Tsundere, y junto conmigo, mi fiel servidora.

"Atención Oficial Arf segunda al mando" dije recibiendo un ladrido de respuesta.

Sí, hablo con mi perro ¿algún problema? Arf resultó ser una perrita muy inteligente, aprendió en un abrir y cerrar de ojos un montón de trucos verdaderamente indispensables, y entendió al instante toda mi explicación sobre Tsunderes. Ella es quien aprueba todos mis planes.

"Muy bien oficial Arf, nuestro objetivo es el siguiente" dije al frente de una pizarra que tengo en mi habitación y que uso para anotar mis planes "hacer que Nanoha Takamachi actúe Tsunderemente en sus relaciones sentimentales de connotación sexual. Ahora, he pensado en múltiples estrategias para que la misión pueda ser cumplida, pero todas requieren de demasiado tiempo y no nos garantizarían que todos los objetivos fueron alcanzados satisfactoriamente" Arf parecía intrigada con el asunto "así que, con Nanoha, hemos de usar un golpe certero y dañino que nos permita asegurar el comportamiento Tsundere por al menos diez años hasta que Nanoha alcance la adultez en su plenitud… y por lo que leí en la internet, el golpe psicológico que buscamos usar es una 'Experiencia Traumática'. He tomado notas, y creo que lo más conveniente sería usar el hecho de que se cumplirá un año de sentarnos juntas a mi favor ¿Tu qué opinas Arf?" Arf simplemente me dio dos ladridos de aprobación y movió su cola, sabía que me apoyaría.

"Muy bien Arf, este es el plan: voy a convertirme en la novia auto-elegida de Nanoha Takamachi, tengo planeado empezar todo esto el día que se cumpla el año, llegando con un regalo que la avergüence, y de ahí, actuar lo mas posesiva, celosa y cariñosa que mi salud mental me permita, hasta que no pueda estar tranquila cuando se encuentre conmigo. Esa será la primera fase. Después, me encargaré de meter todos los pensamientos sucios que pueda en la mente de Nanoha" mientras decía esto, anotaba un montón de garabatos en la pizarra, igual que un entrenador de Football hace lo propio con su equipo "principalmente de las relaciones chica con chica. Y finalmente, en la tercera Fase, me encargaré que todos los pensamientos sucios de Nanoha se hagan realidad de una manera que me deje libre de culpa y con la facilidad de molestar a Nanoha por el resto de su vida" Arf parecía notoriamente sorprendida por lo maligno de mi mente, tal vez ahora entendía por qué era capaz de andar en un barrio ajeno en mitad de la noche, sin embargo, el shock no le duró mucho y pronto estuvo ladrando y moviéndose como una bala, mostrándome que estaba de acuerdo con mi plan de entrenamiento.

Solo faltaba una pregunta que responder ¿el conejito rosado o el gato tigre?

Iba yo camino a mi clase, con un peluche de gato gigante, frente a las miradas extrañadas de todas las personas. Cuando llegué, Nanoha ya se encontraba ahí, así que me dirigí directamente a su lugar, puse el peluche en su mesa estruendosamente y grité con un tono meloso:

"¡Feliz Aniversario cielito!" el shock en la cara de Nanoha, de Hayate, de Yuuno y de toda la clase en general, era digno de guardarse en un baúl de cosas increíbles.

Nanoha se puso más roja que un tomate, parecía una tetera y creo que le salía humo por las orejas, pero aun no satisfecha –debido a que tenía que ser traumante- apoyé mis brazos en la cabeza del gato y acercándome a Nanoha, le dije felizmente:

"¿No vas a darme mis besitos de buenos días?" Nanoha se empezó a hiperventilar, yo me acercaba más y más a ella mientras ella cada vez se iba alejando… hasta que se cayó de la silla.

"¡La mataste!" gritó Hayate mientras se apresuraba a ayudar a Nanoha a levantarse de nuevo, la chica de la coleta estaba notoriamente confundida, intentando conectar en que extraña dimensión había despertado. Yo simplemente seguí con el plan tal cual debía ser.

"Nanoha, cosita bonita, ¿te das cuenta de que hoy se cumple un año desde que nos sentamos juntas?" Parecía que mi amiga iba a quedarse sin mandíbula de tan abierta que la tenia. Yo simplemente me preocupé de sonreírle y sentarme en mi lugar, dejando en su mesa el gato que gigante, que por cierto en el collar tenía un mensaje que decía "Feliz Aniversario".

Nanoha tuvo una cara confundida el resto del tiempo, la gente la miraba a ella, después al gato y ella no tenía de donde sacar las fuerzas para encararlos ¿Cómo explicar que una chica le había dado semejante regalo porque estaban de aniversario?

Mi plan era bastante simple, por mi baja tolerancia al amor no estaba dentro de mis planes andarla abrazando o dale besitos en la mejilla… no, definitivamente eso no… eso sí, no pasaba nada si hacia todas las otras cosas estúpidas que hacen todas las parejas.

**Cosa estúpida núm****ero 1: Apodos**

"Pastelito ¿quieres que hagamos juntas el proyecto de historia?" Nanoha me quedó mirando con cara de '¡¿Cómo narices me llamaste?', Hayate apenas contenía la risa y los otros tres que estaban adelante se voltearon para quedarse mirándome con igual shock que en la mañana. Nanoha simplemente no pudo responderme, lo que me dio un impulso para seguir con el proceso.

"Anda, pastelito ¿no dejarías sola a tu corazoncito verdad?" Ugh… decir todos en diminutivos usando el sufijo '-ito' es horriblemente agotador y dolorosamente cursi.

"¿Mi…Mi que…? ¿Qué?" la cara de mi amiga se deformó aun más, me miraba como si tuviera un millón de ojos y mis cabellos fueran tentáculos. Hora de ponerse dramáticos.

"¿será que acaso no te gustó mi regalo? Y eso que estuve toda la noche pensando en mi pastelito y en sus hermosos ojitos" vomitaré, voy a vomitar "y elegí el gatito pensando en ver una sonrisa en esa linda y delicada boquita tuya" controla las arcadas Fate, controla las arcadas "aunque no importa, está bien si quieres ir con alguien más, mi corazón puede esperarte." Acompañé esto con una lágrima falsa rodando por mi mejilla.

Hayate no aguantó más y rompió a reír, mientras Nanoha intentaba encontrar las palabras apropiadas para semejante cosa que le había dicho.

"Esto… Fate-chan… yo pensé que harías tu trabajo con Yuuno-kun" ¿Por qué carajos todo el mundo sigue con eso?

Golpeé mi cabeza contra la mesa. Fuerte. Me va a dejar chichón, pero era necesario y comencé con mi pataleta digna de una niña de cuatro años:

"BUUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH" creo que también empecé a patear y mover los brazos "LA RAZON DE MI VIDA NO ME QUIERE, ME MANDA CON HOMBRES PARA QUE ME VIOLEN Y YO QUE SOLO QUIERO SER TOCADA POR ELLA" Nanoha entró en pánico con esto "YO QUIERO QUE MI CARAMELITO ME CUIDE"

"¡VALE! ¡VALE! ¡HAGO EL PROYECTO CONTIGO! ¡LO HAGO!"

**Cosa estúpida nú****mero 2: Celos.**

Estábamos pacíficamente en una pacífica clase de matemáticas, haciendo pacíficos cálculos en paz, cuando mi exceso de aburrimiento y el exceso de rojo de Nanoha –que todavía no desaparecía desde la clase de historia- fueron suficientes para que dejara de prestar atención en clases y deseara que algo pasara para así poder seguir entrenando a Nanoha con respecto a sus relaciones románticas.

"Takamachi-san ¿puedes venir al pizarrón a resolver este problema?" dijo la maestra, y la paz se perdió.

"¡Hey! ¡Nadie le dice a mi chica que es lo que tiene que hacer!"

"¡A la dirección Yagami-san!" respondió la maestra.

"¡pero si no he sido yo!"

"¡fui yo!" grite poniéndome de pie.

Conociéndome esta escuela desde que tengo diez años, de seguro la maestra pensó que estaba cumpliendo alguna clase de castigo –por culpa de Hayate- o que me había vuelto loca –por culpa de Hayate- o que la estaba parada ahí no era Fate Testarossa Harlaown –sino que era Hayate disfrazada-. Pero bueno, ya empecé con la fiesta, ni de broma me hecho para atrás ahora.

"Más te vale que detengas todos tus planes malignos maestra pervertida" dije apuntando a la educadora con mi mano derecha "sé que es lo que piensan los de tu clase, lo único que quieres es que Nanoha salga adelante para así poder mirarle sus boobies y su trasero" ¿mencioné que la maestra era una monja? "y apuesto que esa planta que está en la ventana es de mentira y la usas para grabar a todas las alumnas que llaman a la pizarra" la profesora estaba blanca, no sé si de enojo, de miedo o de sorpresa "pero con Nanoha no, porque cada parte del sexy, curvilíneo y algunas veces sudado cuerpo de Nanoha me pertenece a ¡mmphm!" Nanoha me saltó encima y puso su mano en mi boca para hacer que me callara, la maestra monja se acabó desmayando, la llevaron a la enfermería y a mí casi me mandan al purgatorio por "ofensas a la moral".

**Cosa estúpida nú****mero 3: Aaaah~**

"Amor, di aaah~" dije cantado.

"¡¿AH?"

"No, no ¡¿AH? Aaaah~" en medio de la cafetería, con gente tanto de nuestra clase como de otras mirando, tuve la genial idea de darle a comer de Nanoha de mi comida para así aumentar la experiencia traumática.

"Fate-chan, todos están mirando" y la verdad es que estaba funcionando, creo que en esta semana Nanoha se va a avergonzar todo lo que se avergüenza en el año.

"No me importa que ellos miren, yo solo tengo ojos para ti" voy a tener pesadillas rosadas por culpa de esto… no importa, es por un entrenamiento de tsundere.

"Pero, Fate-chan, de verdad yo…" bajé el tenedor y puse la cara más triste que pude sacar en esos momentos.

"Entiendo, ya no quieres nada de mí… ¿sabes? Me cuesta mucho cocinar" mentira "pero aun así, quise esforzarme al máximo en hacer esto para que lo probaras" mentira otra vez. Para variar el exceso de responsabilidad de Nanoha la hizo sentirse culpable.

"vale, lo pruebo, pero yo puedo alimentarme sola"

"¡BUAAAAAH! ¡Mi pastelito no quiere ser mimada! ¡Voy a suicidarme!"

"¡YA ENTENDÍ! ¡YA ENTENDÍ!" y así, con toda su sangre en la cara, a punto de llorar por la vergüenza, Nanoha cerro los y abrió la boca.

**Cosa estúpida numero 4: ****Tú y tú y solamente tú.**

"Fate" me habló Arisa "este sábado se lanza el simulador de peleas versión 4.0" ¡NO PUEDE SER! ¡El simulador de peleas 4.0 con sensor de movimiento ultrasensible y visualización 3D! "entonces ¿quieres probarlo el domingo cuando esté en mi casa?" Arisa, te amo, con todo mi corazón, con toda mi alma, mi amor por ti va metido en un pixel pero con los datos de un petabyte. Pero, esperen, si acepto entusiásticamente como siempre entonces interrumpiré el entrenamiento de Nanoha, ¿Qué hago? A ver consideremos: el simulador que he esperado durante meses, o la tsundere que tengo que entrenar en pocos meses, peleas o Nanoha, Combo Breaker o dere-dere ¡¿Por qué los juegos y las chicas no van juntos?

"Umm… ¿puede ir mi caramelito?" dije apuntando a Nanoha, que estaba al lado mío todavía avergonzada de que la siguiera llamando así.

"eem… claro…" dijo Arisa arreglando mi día, mi semana, mi mes, mi año y mi vida completa ya que lo menciono.

"me gustaría acompañarlas" dijo Nanoha "pero la verdad es que no me gustan mucho los juegos de peleas" ¡NOOOOO! ¡POR QUEEEEEEakvbakjzgvbaksdb!

"lo siento Arisa, pero si mi masita dulce no va, yo tampoco" voy a llorar, quiero a mi mamá, mami…

"Fate, en serio, ¿Qué te pasa?" pasa que tengo una suerte horrible y voy a llegar a mi casa a meterme en mi cama y como dice la canción LLORAAAAAR Y LLORAAAAR.

"pasa que cuando el amor toca a tu puerta" me suicidaré, no quiero vivir en este mundo cruel "solo quieres estar con la persona amada" me voy a tirar al metro, que otro siga con mi labor.

"Bueno, como quieras…" y con eso, Arisa se fue…

¡PAREJAS ESTÚPIDAS!

**Cosa estúpida numero 5: corta tú****.**

"Midori-Ya ¿puedo tomar su orden?"

"quiero una Nanoha bañada en chocolate"

"¡¿Fate-chan pero qué demonios-"

"¿Sorprendida?" me tomé la molestia de mandar a Arf con una cámara de vigilancia a Midori-Ya, solo para saber en qué horarios trabajaba Nanoha y poder hacer la cosa estúpida que tengo planeada que me va a servir tanto como entrenamiento tsundere como para vengarme por no poder ir al lanzamiento del simulador de peleas 4.0 con sensor de movimiento ultrasensible y visualización 3D.

"Fate-chan, es el teléfono de la pastelería, podías haberme llamado al móvil" ¿y perderme la diversión?

"Cosita bonita, tengo algo muy importante que preguntarte" sentí como Nanoha dejaba de respirar, de seguro está pensando lo peor "¿quieres que nos juntemos para hacer el proyecto de historia?"

"Ah…" suspiro, al parecer aliviada "… el proyecto de historia… claro ¿el sábado te parece bien?" hora de (la venganza) el entrenamiento.

"Corta tú"

"¿Huh?"

"Corta tú"

"¿Por qué quieres que corte?"

"porque yo no podría cortar tu linda voz"

"Fate-chan, no te voy a cortar, no me has dicho si vienes el sábado"

"Corta tú"

"No voy a cortar"

"Corta tú"

"Deja de hacer eso y si no quieres hablar corta de una vez"

"Corta tú"

"No, corta tú"

"Nah, corta tú"

"Corta tú" ¡coño! ¡Llamada en la otra línea! Espero que no sea la novia número 7 de Chrono.

"Corazoncito, tengo que cortar, pero no quiero, así que corta tú"

"¡Fate por última vez corta tú!" en eso escuché una voz por detrás de Nanoha que decía "deja de andar tan melosa con tu novio y usa la línea para lo que sirve" después de eso solo vino un grito de Nanoha y la línea muerta.

Ahora, a ver quién fue el que me quitó mi diversión.

"Wolas, Fate-chan" Hayate, me lo esperaba tarde o temprano, esta chica es realmente perceptiva.

"¿Qué quieres Hayate?" mientras más rápido me la quite de encimas más segura voy a estar.

"Así que estas entrenando a Nanoha-chan" ¿pero qué-¿Cómo-¿Cuándo-¿Qué? "tu silencio te delata Fate-chan, no estaba muy segura de que lo estuvieras haciendo, pero después de enterarme de lo de Arisa-chan supe que si no era por una tsundere no era por nadie" genial, Hayate lo sabe, mi entrenamiento se fue al carajo.

"¿Le vas a decir a Nanoha?"

"por supuesto que no" sabía que iba a decir que ¿no? ¿Quién eres y que le hiciste a Hayate? "Fate-chan, no me esperaba que fueras a ir por Nanoha, y la verdad es que si vas a hacer cosas como las de esta semana entonces no me lo puedo perder."

"Wow, es un milagro, tu nunca has apoyado el entrenamiento" es verdad, el día que Hayate se enteró de cuál era mi pasatiempo, intentó convencerme por todos los medios que eso estaba tan mal, que ella no lo haría ni aunque fuera lunes. Creo que me dio de razones algo de sentimientos y toda esa porquería que no entiendo.

"es la única vez claro, lo hago por motivos personales, aunque no apruebo que entrenes a Nanoha-chan, alguien podría salir herido" ¿Por qué siempre tengo la sensación de Hayate sabe más de lo que dice? Si le pregunto no me va a responder, lo mejor será usar a Hayate a mi conveniencia.

"Hayate ¿todavía existe la habitación prohibida?"

La habitación prohibida, es una habitación en la casa de Hayate que está llena de todas las cosas que no deberían estar en la casa de una chica de diecisiete años. Esa habitación ha debido ser ocultada de la policía sencillamente porque Hayate se enfrentaría a la pena mínima de cinco años y un día si es que llega a salir al público.

En esa habitación, hay desde juguetes extraños, hentai y artefactos diabólicos, hasta ataúdes, cabezas reducidas y documentos que destruirían a muchos de los actuales gobiernos del mundo. No sé de donde sacó Hayate todo eso, es una de las muchas cosas que no me dice no importa cuántas veces se lo pregunte; y la única razón por la que tengo acceso al extraño cuarto, es porque lo pillé por accidente y porque juré con una mano en mis senos que nunca revelaría los secretos del 'Cuarto Prohibido'.

Fui a casa de Hayate al día siguiente, y le explique qué es lo que tenía planeado y que lo que necesitaba eran los videos Yuri que me pudieran ayudar a que Nanoha quedara completamente tímida con respecto al tema de las relaciones sexuales. Ideal era que no fuera porno, porque la vida real supera ala ficción de muchas maneras y no quería que Nanoha terminara completamente traumada de por vida y le tuviera miedo o asco al sexo; simplemente me interesa crear en ella una curiosidad por el tema, con algo que no es común, y así conseguir que no pueda dejar de pensar en ello.

Hayate me pasó los videos sin muchos problemas, luego saqué unas copias y a estas les puse los siguientes títulos "El secreto más secreto que no debe ser revelado", "La historia que explica el secreto del universo" y "Waka-Waka", que sería suficiente para que Nanoha se derritiera de curiosidad y los viera sin pensarlo mucho.

El día viernes, antes de que tuviéramos que salir, mientras Hayate distraía a Nanoha hablando de las diferentes teorías de la evolución –no, no se nos ocurrió nada más- yo guardé los tres artefactos en la maleta de Nanoha y luego me seguí haciendo la loca como lo había hecho toda la semana.

Aunque lo mejor paso el sábado cuando fui a casa de Nanoha para hacer el proyecto de historia.

Me dirigí a Midori-Ya con una sonrisa tonta en la cara, traje a Arf conmigo para que no se quedara sola en casa y entramos al local tranquilamente. Adentro había una cantidad media de gente, tanto sentada en las mesas como haciendo fila en la caja para poder comprar. Mirando alrededor, encontré a mi objetivo, sentada mirando pensativamente por una ventana. Me pregunto si habrá visto los videos.

Me acerqué sigilosamente a ella, puse mis labios en su oreja y le susurré suavemente:

"Te ves hermosa toda pensativa"

"¡waaaah!" Nanoha gritó, pegó un salto y me quedó mirando mientras se tapaba donde le había susurrado con la mano mientras se ponía cada vez mas roja a una velocidad poco saludable. Si, los vio.

"¿así recibes a todos tus invitados, pastelito?" por cada segundo que pasaba Nanoha entraba cada vez más en pánico.

"no me hables, no te acerques ¡NO INTENTES NADA!" anda, como que el efecto fue mas allá de lo que espera, ahora las relaciones en general serán un tema vergonzoso para Nanoha; aunque como vio los videos ayer, es normal que ande a la defensiva, pero se le pasará durante el fin de semana.

"lo único que quiero intentar es hacer el proyecto de historia"

"¿historia? Ah claro, historia…" Nanoha con pensamientos doble sentido si que pone una cara increíble.

En eso llegó a donde nos encontrábamos una mujer mayor, prácticamente idéntica a Nanoha, que tengo entendido es su madre, con una charola de galletas –me encantan las galletas- y dijo:

"Tu debes ser Fate-chan" que amable, ya me cayó bien.

"si, y esta es Arf" Arf ladró a modo de saludo.

"mucho gusto Arf, te me haces bastante conocida, creo que te he visto rondando por este barrio antes" coincidencias de la vida ¿no?

"es posible, la recogí de la calle" no diré de donde, disimularé con una sonrisa.

"¿te gustaría probar nuestras galletas, Fate-chan?"

"gracias" dije tomando una, sabían a gloria, gloria les digo. "ya veo de donde sacó mi pastelito sus dotes culinarios" ahora que lo pienso no debí decir eso "no esperaba menos de mi suegra" eso tampoco.

Mi suegra me quedó mirando confundida, Nanoha saltó al rescate y me sacoó de allí diciendo que haríamos el proyecto de historia y que no subiera a interrumpir por absolutamente nada del mundo ya que estaríamos muy ocupadas y bla, bla, bla, no escuché lo demás.

Me llevó Nanoha a su cuarto, lo que me hizo sentir un deja-vú, me pregunto por qué será, no es como si hubiera estado aquí antes, en medio de la noche, después de saltar de una torre de basura. El punto es, que ahí Nanoha me dio un sermón de cómo no podía andar con mis juegos en su casa, que la gente iba a pensar mal, que ya pensaban mal en la escuela por culpa mía y que no podía seguir con todo esto. Asentí a todo sin poner mucha atención realmente, solo quería que se calmara para poder seguir con lo mío.

Estábamos en medio de hacer el proyecto, Nanoha había ido a buscar unos cuantos bocadillos y la verdad es que trabajábamos de maravilla, principalmente porque nuestras conversaciones no pasaban de los monosílabos y todas estaban relacionadas con el trabajo; hasta que, finalmente, la historia acabó por aburrirme y me dediqué a observar detenidamente a Nanoha.

Al poco tiempo noté que Nanoha estaba escribiendo con la cabeza más baja de lo normal, y que sus ojos iban de un lado a otro, de aquí para allá, de arriba a la derecha, a mí y después a los libros. Si entiendo el movimiento de ojos, Nanoha acaba de recordar algo y si entiendo el comportamiento tsundere, y lo entiendo, es algo vergonzoso relacionado conmigo. Nanoha pervertida, no es correcto para una chica de buena familia pensar esas cosas. Supongo que tendré que darte una lección.

"Waka-Waka" dije

"¿Qué?" me respondió Nanoha mirándome.

"es la canción para el mundial; todo el mundo la anda bailando, es con un _movimiento de caderas_ muy _sensual, _tienes que hacer que _todo tu cuerpo _siga el ritmo de la canción, pero bueno, ya conoces a Shakira, _chicas con poca ropa moviendo las caderas armónicamente, bañadas en sudor y disfrutándolo _son cosas que siempre vemos en sus videos" tengo unas ganas horribles de reírme de la cara de Nanoha.

"Ah…" fue todo lo que respondió, creo que le va a dar un infarto cerebral.

"dime cielito ¿a ti te gusta el Waka-Waka?"

"¿Waka-Waka? Emm…umm… esto… ¿Waka-Waka?" oh dios, debe estar pensando en cosas increíbles ahora.

"claro, Waka-Waka"

"¿la canción?"

"¿de cuál otro podría estar hablando?"

"claro… no hay otro… sí, es buena canción… me gusta el… Waka-Waka… la canción." Dejé que pasaran unos cinco minutos en completo silencio antes de volver a atacar.

"¿Cómo te gustaría que fuera tu luna de miel?"

"¡¿QUÉ?"

"tu luna de miel, si es que planeas tener una, igual más te vale que sea conmigo" estas entrando a terreno complicado Fate, Nanoha puede golpearte si se ve muy acorralada.

"conti- luna de- yo no- ¿Qué? ¡¿QUÉ?" ahora Fate ¡entrénala!

"me vas a decir que nunca te has imaginado…" tome un lápiz "…como esa persona que hace que tu corazón lata más rápido, comienza a poseer cada rincón de tu cuerpo, empezando por aquí" puse la punta del lápiz en su cuello "mordiéndolo y lamiéndolo, haciendo que tiembles de placer y expectación, para que después, sus labios bajen por tus hombros" hacia todo el recorrido con el lápiz "dejando un pequeño camino que indique que le perteneces a esa persona y a nadie más; que tus gemidos nunca han de ser provocados ni escuchados por nadie… me vas a decir que nunca te has imaginado como sus manos acariciarían tus pechos, como moldearían tus piernas o como harían que todo tu cuerpo fuera al ritmo de su respiración" tengo que pasar menos tiempo en internet "dime, Nanoha, has pensado como se sentiría el aliento de esa persona…" mi voz fue perdiendo volumen, hasta convertirse en un susurro "…en tu cuello, en tu oído y finalmente…" comencé a acercarme a ella "… finalmente, en el único lugar que te hace sentir completa, que todo está bien" más cerca "… su aliento, quitándote el tuyo…" más cerca todavía "susurrándote palabras que te hacen perder la razón…" más cerca aun "…antes de tocar tus labios." ¡DEMASIADO CERCA! ¡ALERTA ROJA! ¡ALERTA ROJA! ¡RETROCEDAN! ¡RETROCEDAN!

Me fui para atrás con una velocidad que pensé que no tenía y miré a Nanoha a la cara, estaba muda, pálida, con los ojos abiertos como platos ¿Qué demonios acabo yo de hacer? ¿Se puede saber en que estaba pensando que fui capaz de acercarme de esa manera? Un poco más y yo… Nanoha y yo… ¡OH POR DIOS!

"Oh, m-mira l-la hora q-que es" ¡santa virgen de los arboles de limón! ¡Fate Testarossa Harlaown no tartamudea! ¿por qué estoy tartamudeando? "tengo que llevar a Arf al veterinario, así que , yo me voy, pero termino lo poco que me falta en casa, o sea ya sabemos lo que va a ir y ¡buenomevoyadios! " agarré mis cosas, agarré a Arf que lo único que había hecho era dormir y morder un juguete y salí disparada de ahí como alma que lleva el diablo, me despedí de mi suegra, le pedí perdón por no quedarme y caminé por la calle, casi corriendo, tremendamente confundida.

¿Qué demonios me había pasado? ¿Cómo pude acercarme tanto sin darme cuenta? Claro, el entrenamiento de seguro salió bien, pero eso no estaba en mis planes… entrenar a Nanoha en tan poco tiempo se me está saliendo de las manos ¿habría pasado lo mismo con Teana en las mismas circunstancias? Algo no está bien, no voy a volver a entrenar a nadie así de rápido respecto a las relaciones sexuales nunca más.

Lunes, Hayate volvió de la dirección feliz como todos los inicios de la semana, en mi caso, por cierta personita no fui capaz de dormir en todo el fin de semana y mi cara estaba horrible.

"Hey gente, tengo una idea genial" dijo Hayate "¿que les parece si hacemos un video donde todos estemos haciendo el Waka-Waka?"

Nanoha se puso en blanco y juro por dios que a mi casi me da un infarto.

"¿Qué? ¿Fue algo que dije?"

* * *

me he dado cuenta que la inspiracion me viene cuando estoy en el baño, asi que estoy pensando seriamente en llevar el computador para alla.

Gracias por las reviews, no se pierdan el siguiente capitulo de "El entrenador de Tsunderes" ¿que por que? bueno porque va a aparecer un rival para Fate, otro entrenador de Tsunderes ¿quien sera? no, no es Yuuno, no se asusten.


	8. Checkpoint

**Disclaimer: **Magical Girl Lyrica Nanoha no me pertenece y en parte es mejor asi, porque la de estupideces que estarian en pantalla si fuera mia

**Nota Aparte: **Deberian ver la cara de Shin-chan que pongo cuando escribo.

* * *

**Checkpoint: La Hija del Demonio**

Decidí, tanto por mi salud física y mental, volver al entrenamiento inicial que tenia planeado para Nanoha, dejé de decirle todos esos apodos y dejé de hacer todas las cosas estúpidas exactamente después del "incidente" del Waka-Waka, y volví a los enredos mentales de todos los días con el glorioso rubor y el glorioso tartamudeo.

Iba en el furgón, feliz de la vida y completamente despierta después de dos reparadoras horas de sueño, mirando por la ventana como pasaban los autos y las casas, que conociéndolos desde que tengo diez años, son parte importante de mi vida… o al menos lo serian, si pudiera recordarlos. Sin embargo, de cuanto en cuanto, me dedico a mirar atentamente el camino a la escuela, es una de esas sensaciones inexplicables que siento y que me dicen "mira por la ventana Fate, algo increíble va a pasar hoy."

Y como esa corazonada me vino hoy, pues esperaba encontrar algo diferente, además, hoy la gente estaba bastante silenciosa, Subaru al parecer no durmió mucho y se quedó dormida en el hombro de Teana, que después de sonrojarse y entrar en pánico, al ver que no podía –ni quería- quitársela de encima, se dejó llevar por el agradable calor y el olor de la normalmente energética chica, quedándose dormida ella también. Al final no tuve el corazón para despertarlas y molestarlas, así que tomé unas cuantas fotos con el celular para poder divertirme más tarde. Y no solo esas dos, todos los niños venían durmiendo y Caro encontró la manera de acurrucarse en mí; normalmente mandaría a cualquiera que hiciera esto a freír lombrices; pero Caro es tan moe, y yo estaba de tan buen humor, que dejé pasar todo sin preocuparme demasiado.

Como no llegábamos a la escuela, supuse que iríamos a la casa de Erio, pero entonces Linith dobló por una calle que no conocía, pero que aun así tenía un aire familiar, hasta llegar a una casa que por alguna extraña razón me provocaba una gran nostalgia. Sentía como si hubiera estado ahí antes, por poco tiempo, pero no lo puedo recordar… nunca puedo recordar nada, o nací con amnesia o me falta espacio en el cerebro para guardar datos.

Salió de la casa que todavía me tenia intrigada, una niña, tal vez unos cuantos años menor que Caro, rubia y con ojos de diferente color, uno de un color vino idéntico al mío, y otro color verde ¿Cómo se llamaba ese rasgo? ¿Heterocromía? Sí, eso era.

Entró la chica y se sentó al lado de Vita, y en el minuto en el que la niña puso su trasero en el asiento Vita se despertó y no volvió a dormir el resto del viaje. Lo cual es muy raro. Algo debió percibir Vita para estar despierta.

Llegamos a la escuela, mientras todos se despertaban sentí que alguien me miraba, miré hacia adelante y ahí estaban esos dos ojos distintos, mirándome directamente como esperando respuesta, solo se me ocurrió saludar, pero fui completamente ignorada y la niña se bajó rápidamente del vehículo ¿no le habré hecho algo y ahora viene por venganza verdad?

Una vez fuera, mi brazo fue agarrado y tirado hacia abajo, donde encontré mi cara a la altura de la de Vita.

"Fate" me dijo tan seria como pocas veces lo ha estado "ella es mala." Bien, no me esperaba eso.

"¿Quién es mala?"

"la enana bicolor" es gracioso que Vita le diga a alguien que es enano, ella va en tercero de secundaria y sigue pareciendo una niña de nueve años "no te rías con esa cara idiota Fate" ups, me descubrió "es en serio. Ella. Es. Mala."

"vale, vale, lo tendré en cuenta" se me va a olvidar en cinco minutos.

Cinco minutos más tarde, no tenía idea de que había hecho antes de estar donde me encontraba ahora: en mi casillero sacando papeles y cartas de amor varias. Aunque independiente de eso, me sentía feliz por alguna razón; en parte lo atribuía a que el entrenamiento con Nanoha había avanzado mucho y hoy tenia especialmente planeado hacer que pensara una cosa, dijera otra y cayera en contradicciones, aunque incluso sin eso habría estado de buen humor de todas formas. En eso, mientras tatareaba una canción, me volteé lista para ir a unas entretenidas clases de día lunes y se me apareció una niña enfrente de ojos bicolor mirándome tan penetrantemente, que si las miradas mataran, yo ya estaría en el infierno.

"¿Se te ofrece algo?" identificando sujeto: niña de relleno numero cuatrocientos cincuenta y pico.

"Fate Testarossa Harlaown" me dijo. Conoce mi nombre, espero que no sea una fan "quiero que tengas muy clara una cosa" voz chillona, actitud infantil ¿me puedo ir ya? "voy a ser yo quien entrene a Nanoha Takamachi" si, si, buena suerte… espera… ¿Qué?

La niña, después de darme una mirada de desprecio, se dio media vuelta y se fue.

Que algún lector venga y me explique qué acaba de pasar porque yo no entiendo nada. A ver, recapitulemos: me levanté, tomé desayuno, subí al furgón, subió la niña, llego a la escuela y me sale de la nada para decirme que quiere entrenar a Nanoha… sigo sin entender exactamente en qué parte de la mañana nos convertimos en rivales que no me di cuenta.

Al menos me lo tomo con calma, no es como si fuera entrar en pánico porque alguien más quiera entrenar a Nanoha…

¡¿A QUIEN TRATO DE ENGAÑAR? ¡ES HORRIBLE! ¿De dónde salió esa mocosa? ¿Es entrenadora de tsunderes? ¿Por qué sabe de Nanoha? ¿Por qué sabe que yo entreno a Nanoha? ¿Esta aliada con la TSAB? ¿Será mejor entrenadora que yo? Y lo más importante: ¿QUIÉN ES?

Si mi memoria no me falla, según el código de honor de los entrenadores de tsunderes, está completamente prohibido que un entrenador que se respete a si mismo le quite su proyecto a otro; sencillamente porque exponer a una tsundere a más de un método de entrenamiento puede acabar en algún desastre –Yandere– debido a la inminente presión mental que eso generaría. Bueno, tampoco es como si hubiera inspectores calificados que revisen que las normas se cumplan, quiero decir, somos una organización anónima de internet, lo único que nos diferencia de un foro normal es nuestra manera científica y militar de hablar; cualquiera puede romper las reglas si quiere.

La amenaza es inminente, por su corta edad deduzco que no ha entrenado tsunderes antes, probablemente es la primera vez que va a intentar algo ¿Por qué arriesgarse enfrentándose a alguien como yo? También es raro que conozca mi nombre, claro, en la escuela soy popular y todo, pero en internet mi nombre de entrenador es "Bardiche", y que yo sepa nunca lo he dado a conocer con nadie; no son datos que tenga en Facebook como para que cualquiera lo sepa, tampoco en la TSAB se conoce mi nombre real ¿Cómo pudo esa niña asociar de esa manera? ¿Y cómo supo que mi objetivo es Nanoha? En la internet no es más que "Proyecto: Raising Heart".

Hay algo extraño en todo esto, esa niña sabe simplemente demasiado.

Pasó el lunes normalmente, bueno, exceptuando que a mitad del primer descanso comenzaron a caer páginas de la revista Playboy del cielo –adivinen por culpa de quien- y que luego de eso tuvimos clases de educación sexual. Pero con respecto a Nanoha, pasó lo de todos los días, actuó de acuerdo al entrenamiento y no supe nada más de la niña de relleno numero cuatrocientos cincuenta y pico. Al final me di cuenta que no valía la pena entrar en pánico al menos hasta que la niña hiciera algún movimiento.

Me dirigía tranquilamente a la salida junto con Arisa y Nanoha –que todavía venia pensando en una manera de ganarme en las peleas verbales- cuando unos segundo más tarde, apareció la niña de relleno corriendo con los brazos estirados gritando "Fate-saaaan" como si me hubiera conocido de toda la vida y fuéramos las amigas más amigas de todo el universo. No gente, yo tampoco entiendo nada.

El caso es, que cuando estaba a siete pasos de nosotras, "apareció una hormiga maligna" y la niña se fue de narices al suelo, donde rompió a llorar lágrimas de cocodrilo. La niña entonces levantó la vista, mirándonos a las tres.

"Fate-saaan ~" dijo con los ojos llorosos ¿me está hablando a mí?

"Fate-chan ¿no la vas a ayudar?" ¿Qué? Nanoha por favor ¡yo patenté la técnica C-0921!

"Fate-san, ayúdame~" ¿Por qué sigue con esto? Es obvio que no lo voy a hacer.

Entonces me di cuenta, yo no era su objetivo, la técnica C-0921 es reconocida por ser capaz de despertar el lado maternal de una tsundere ¡ella iba a por Nanoha!

Intente reaccionar y detener a **"¡MI!" **–nótese comillas, mayúsculas, signos de exclamación y negrita- tsundere antes de que cayera en las garras del pequeño demonio que estaba tirado el piso, pero fue demasiado tarde y para cuando me di cuenta Nanoha ya había corrido a ayudar a levantarse a la pequeña, tanto como para mi molestia como para la felicidad de la enana.

"Ya está" dijo Nanoha mientas ponía de pie y sacudía a la recién caída ¿Qué demonios Nanoha? ¿Cómo pudiste caer por un truco tan barato? Si me hubiera caído yo de seguro te das cuenta que es falsa.

"Gracias" dijo la niña con una falsa voz moe.

"¿Cómo te llamas?" ¿Qué importa?

"Vivio"

"Mucho gusto Vivio, mi nombre es Nanoha" no hace falta que te presentes, estoy segura que hasta se sabe tus medidas.

"un gusto, Nanoha-san"

"¿conoces a Fate-chan de algún lado?" No.

"pues, la verdad es que vamos en el mismo transporte hace años" ¡No es cierto! ¡Te subiste hoy! "yo pensé que éramos amigas… pero… pero…" se va a poner a llorar, ah no, tengo que parar esto.

"tiempo fuera, tiempo fuera" dije "a ver, Nanoha ¿no le vas a creer lo que dice no? En verdad no la conozco de nada, y es obvio que se cayó a propósito para llamar la atención"

"No me extrañaría que no te acordases de ella, siempre te olvidas de las cosas más importantes"

"¡no es cierto! ¡Arisa! ¡Dile que no es cierto!" mi supuesta amiga, la que debió apoyarme, simplemente miró alrededor mientras se rascaba la cabeza ¡estoy rodeada de traidores!

"Vivio" dijo Nanoha "¿te vas sola a tu casa?"

"sí" mira tú que coincidencia.

"¿te gustaría comer un pastel de chocolate conmigo?" ¿Qué? no es en serio ¿Nanoha? ¿La invitas a tu casa el primer día? ¡Y yo que llevo siendo tu amiga de años y nunca me invitaste a nada! Bueno, tal vez no de años ¡pero nunca me has dado nada que no haya conseguido con mi propia habilidad de chantaje!

"no sé, mi mamá me dijo que no debía ir con desconocidos" ¡y la muy enana se da el lujo de hacerse de rogar!

"pero yo no soy una desconocida" dijo Nanoha "soy una amiga de Fate-chan"

"no uses mi nombre para tus asuntos pedófilos" ¡oh no! ¡Acabo de decir una estupidez!

"mis ¿Qué?" Nanoha me miró furiosa ¡voy a morir!

"¡Nanoha! ¡Espera! ¡Hablé sin pensar!" Nanoha se levantó y comenzó a acercarse; miré al lado, pero Arisa ya había salido corriendo… recurriré a la suplica "¡no me mates!" no funcionó… ¡psicología inversa! "¿no me harías daño verdad? ¿Nanoha?" ¡Maldición! "¿pastelito?"

* * *

Después de pasar a la enfermería, donde me dieron hielo para que no se me hiciera un chichón en la cabeza, después de ayudar a un abuelito a cruzar la calle y después de ayudar a un niño pequeño perdido a encontrar a su mamá, pude finalmente hacer lo que único que había querido hacer hasta el momento: seguir a Nanoha y a la enana bicolor.

Las encontré en Midori-Ya, pero no entré porque sino habría sido demasiado obvio que las estaba siguiendo, así que me escondí detrás de Frank –el vagabundo al que le pregunté por direcciones el día de mi misión imposible y que en realidad no se llama Frank, simplemente le digo Frank porque en las películas los vagabundos son siempre llamados Frank- así que mientras el pedía limosna, yo miraba disimuladamente con unos binoculares que robé por ahí y desde la impresionante distancia de tres metros a mi tsundere y la pulga.

Reían y disfrutaban como si fueran las mejores de amigas de toda la vida, casi como si fueran familia ¿Qué demonios tiene esa mocosa que no tenga yo? ¿No será por el ojo verde? Porque si es por eso me voy a comprar una lente de contacto ahora mismo. Aparte, es una completa desconocida; no sé qué clase de educación habrá recibido Nanoha, pero a mí me enseñaron que los extraños son peligrosos sin importar la edad que tengan… aunque conociendo al señor torso y al papa escopeta no me sorprendería que Nanoha terminara en la cárcel con cargos por atentados terroristas.

Sin embargo, lo único que parece que estén haciendo es hablar, no he notado ninguna maniobra ni estrategia conocida para entrenar a Nanoha, de hecho, ni un solo sonrojo se ha asomado en las mejillas de mi objetivo… pero no debo descartar la posibilidad de que la enana bicolor solo la este tanteando para tomar nota mental de mis procesos y así poder deducir mi método de entrenamiento. Si logra hacerlo, podrá deshacerlo a su antojo y entrenar a Nanoha de nuevo como mejor le plazca… también puede que sean paranoias mías… necesito una opinión.

"Oye Frank" le dije al amigo vagabundo suavemente debido al notorio grado de confidencialidad de la pregunta que estaba a punto de hacerle "¿Qué se supone que haga si el código 7 de la sección 6 del juramento TD-0001 es aparentemente violado en un caso U-0032 sin una prueba decisiva?"

Frank me quedó mirando como un bicho raro; no entendía por qué lo hacía, yo solo quería una respuesta.

"emm…" comenzó a decir Frank "podrías usar la maniobra F-7493 bajo el código 5 de la sección 2 del juramento TD-0002. Tal vez eso arregle las cosas" deduje entonces que Frank estaba o drogado o borracho; quiero decir ¿Qué persona con sus sentidos alerta me aconsejaría usar una vaca voladora para dominar el mundo con el negocio de la leche usando como excusa que las rosas son bonitas y que me gusta el chocolate?

Dejé de pensar en Frank cuando vi salir a mi némesis de pequeña estatura de Midori-Ya… sola. Muy bien, probablemente vive cerca y por eso le dijo a Nanoha que no la acompañara; lo que es una oportunidad perfecta para mí. Salí de mi escondite detrás de Frank –a quien le dejé los binoculares- y corrí medianamente agachada por la acera que estaba al frente de Midori-Ya hasta llegar con el enemigo. La tomé del brazo e hice que me mirara a los ojos.

"muy bien jovencita, estas violando el juramento principal de la TSAB, a cinco infracciones de cometer un delito federal" y ni creas que voy a dejar pasar esto sin denunciarte.

"delito federal mis narices, tengo siete años y el poder de la minoría de edad de mi parte" esta mocosa sabe cómo defenderse. "y ya suéltame o te demandaré por abuso infantil"

La solté sin hacerme de rogar más, y quedamos cara a cara sosteniéndonos la mirada como si internamente hubiéramos decidido que la primera que parpadeaba perdía… esto no tiene sentido…

"escúchame, Vivian"

"Vivio"

"como sea, te estás metiendo con quien no tienes que meterte."

"ya veremos _Fate-chan_" y con eso, la enana dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar. Oficialmente me cae como la p-

* * *

Llegue a casa agotada como nunca antes había llegado, sentía que mi cabeza explotaría si seguía pensando y lo peor es que ninguna respuesta se me venía a la cabeza; todos los planes de contingencia que sabía estaban preparados para enfrentar a entrenadores de experiencia, edad y estatura superior a la mía… o a intereses amorosos poco calificados.

¿Cómo enfrentarme a la ternura infantil que había perdido hace años? Podría comportarme como una abusadora y amenazar a la enana, pero no es mi estilo y conociéndome me va a dar cargo de conciencia. Y andar a golpes y amenazas simplemente no entra en la categoría de entrenador de tsunderes; esta es una lucha a nivel mental, más específicamente una lucha por la mente de Nanoha. Pero de verdad, sola no llegaré a ninguna parte…

"Fate, ¿te ocurre algo?" mi mamá, la única persona que me comprende, sé que si tengo algún problema puedo contar con ella.

"No mamá, nada" lo cual no quiere decir que vaya a decirle todo lo que me pasa. Problemas de tsunderes solo se pueden arreglar en un solo lugar.

_**Username: **Bardiche Assault_

_**Password: **************_

_… **Error. Username and Password are not registered.**_

Con un demonio, seis años entrando a la estúpida página y siempre me equivoco al escribir la contraseña.

_**Username: **Bardiche Assault_

_**Password: **********_

_… **Welcome to the Tsundere's Social Administration Bureau (TSAB), you are free to use any service you may need.**_

Una vez que entras a la página principal de la TSAB eres recibido con todas las noticias importantes: pueden ser modificaciones del los códigos de comunicación, la publicación de algún texto de estrategias o cosas varias que interesarían a un entrenador de tsunderes.

Luego se encuentra el foro, si bien por acuerdo general todos hablamos inglés es posible encontrar temas en muchos idiomas diferentes. El foro es donde principalmente ocurre toda la parafernalia y hay diferentes secciones para cada cosa, ya sea para reportar progresos, discutir estrategias o simplemente pasar el tiempo hablando de cualquier cosa.

Esta vez, me dirigí a la sección de preguntas y respuestas e inicié un tema nuevo.

_**User: **Bardiche Assault. (Capitán)_

_**Topic: **Violación del juramento TD-0001_

_Hace unos días atrás archivé el reporte número 7 del proyecto Raising Heart, los resultados estaban siendo los esperados y la técnica para la formación dere-dere en estado romántico-intimo fue un completo éxito._

_El obstáculo que ha aparecido no tiene nada que ver con el objetivo, se trata de un caso U-0032. No tengo pruebas concluyentes respecto al caso y no sé la I.D del obstáculo. Necesitaría apoyo documentado sobre que táctica utilizar, pensé en usar una M-1990, pero la verdad es que el obstáculo posee la C.C.A, lo cual complica mucho las cosas. El objetivo fue completamente engañado con una maniobra C-0921._

_**User: **Graham. (General)_

_**Topic: **Violación del juramento TD-0001_

_Yo en tu lugar abortaría la misión, es obvio que ninguno de los dos va a desistir. Podrías pedir el permiso para usar el Larc-en-Ciel._

_**User: **Asura ~Mod~ (Almirante)_

_**Topic: **Violación del juramento TD-0001_

_¿Larc-en-Ciel? Estás loco. No estamos en presencia de una Alerta Y. No es necesario. Lo único que Bardiche tiene que hacer es asegurarse de que el obstáculo no presione mentalmente al objetivo; es importante mantener el sistema de entrenamiento inicial con una protección agregada; esto implicaría no dejar solo al objetivo ni para ir al recolector de materia fecal, pero es por la salvación del Proyecto Raising Heart._

_**User: **Bardiche Assault (Capitán)_

_**Topic: **Violación del juramento TD-0001_

_No creo que pueda hacer esa protección agregada, mi salud física correría un peligro muy grande._

_**User: **Asura ~Mod~ (Almirante)_

_**Topic: **Violación del juramento TD-0001_

_Entonces intenta mantenerte junto al objetivo cuando se encuentre con el obstáculo, la presencia servirá para marcar el territorio. Tampoco es como si el obstáculo pudiera efectuar algún plan de ataque para sacarte sin levantar sospechas; no es como si tuviera un ejército para tirarte encima._

Si, Asura tiene razón, no es como si me fuera a dejar encerrada en alguna sala debido a que fui raptada por un ejército de infantes.

* * *

No puedo creer que haya sido raptada por un ejército de infantes.

La cosa fue más o menos así: estaba yo en mi casillero haciendo cosas que solo me deberían interesar a mí sin molestar ni estorbar a nadie como una joven normal, cuando una vez que me di la vuelta para irme a clases, ya que se supone que a eso vas a la escuela, se me aparece al frente mío, de nuevo, la enana bicolor para quedarme mirando fijamente como esperando que le dijera algo. Ahora, como me valía tres pitos si ella estaba ahí o no, decidí pasar de la mocosa para dirigirme a mi clase sin problemas como cualquier estudiante tiene el derecho de hacerlo; pero cuando tuve la genial idea de pasar al lado de ella como cualquier humano normal, la enana gritó "¡AHORA!" y una cantidad promedio de treinta mocosos de no más de siete años me saltó encima, botándome y sin la capacidad de volver a pararme. Allí me manosearon y me tocaron cosas que no esperaba que me tocaran hasta el matrimonio, se aseguraron de que no escaparía y comenzaron a llevarme bajo las órdenes de mi némesis rubio.

Ahora se preguntaran algo parecido a esto ¿Cómo demonios no los detuvo el personal docente o alguna de mis fans? Simple, porque cada vez que pasaba alguien, la masa de niños se me tiraba encima y gritaba "¡Te quiero!" por lo que todas las monjas decía "¡awww, que gran amistad hay entre los alumnos de esta escuela!" y mis fans comenzaban con sus "¡Kya! ¡Fate-san es maravillosa con los niños!"

Definitivamente odio al mundo.

Esta situación me ha estado ocurriendo todos los días las últimas dos semanas, me raptan en las mañanas, en los descansos y en la tarde antes de que me vaya. Me llevan a su clase y me dejan ahí, no me hacen nada malo, de hecho jugamos, cantamos y compartimos, y pensé que hacerme amiga de ellos ayudaría a que me dejaran ir, pero el tiro me salió por la parte de atrás y ahora no me quieren soltar y me buscan sin falta cada vez que pueden ¡y lo peor es que mientras yo estoy encerrada en el calabozo mi enemiga pasa todo ese tiempo con Nanoha!

"¿quieres caramelos?" me ofreció una niña que estaba sentada al lado mío, hoy era un día bastante diferente, los niños presentarían una obra de teatro en el gimnasio de la escuela, así que todos estaban vestidos de piratas y me contaban emocionados sobre el papel que interpretarían. Se movían de un lado a otro jugando con espadas o practicando sus líneas.

"sí, quiero" en realidad los niños son buenas personas, un poco psicópatas, pero buenas personas al fin y al cabo.

Pasó el tiempo y al parecer hoy no vendría la profesora a cargo de los niños porque aparentemente ella estaba con otro grupo en el gimnasio. Lo cual significa que me voy a tener que quedar aquí hasta quien sabe qué hora. A saber cómo le voy a explicar a mi maestra que me llegué tarde a clases porque me secuestró un grupo de piratas.

"Así que" dijo otro niño captando mi atención "los de preparatoria van a ver la obra primero" o sea que en el gimnasio va a estar Nanoha… tengo que llegar allá.

"¡Miren, tengo Padrinos Mágicos!" todos los niños miraron por la ventana y yo me paré y salí corriendo por la puerta a toda velocidad camino al gimnasio con treinta piratas detrás mío persiguiéndome.

Entré sin mayores dificultades, creo que le pegué a una monja en el camino pero no importa mucho. Me escondí detrás de la escenografía de un barco mientras los piratas me buscaban y entonces, las vi, muy acomodadas en las galerías, riendo como cuando las espié en Midori-Ya.

Pasó entonces lo peor que me pudo pasar en la vida, Nanoha dejó de reír, miró a la enana con cara sorprendida y… dios como me cuesta decirlo… Nanoha… se sonrojó.

No pongan esa cara porque no es gracioso, a mi me dolió, me dolió más que cuando tuve que negarme a ir a probar el simulador de peleas 4.0 con sensor de movimiento ultrasensible y visualización 3D; cuando vi a Nanoha sonrojarse fue como si alguien me hubiera quitado todo el aire que tenia alrededor, me dolía el pecho, sentía la garganta seca; pensar que podía perder a mi tsundere hizo que algo tomara mi estómago y lo moviera de arriba a abajo provocándome ganas de vomitar… y rabia. Ira. Tanta que deje de ser yo…

_La siguiente escena contiene__ una cantidad de violencia no apta para menores de dos años porque no saben leer, todos los demás pueden leerlo sin sentirse culpables aunque todos sabemos que es obvio que esta advertencia no va a hacer que cierren la página… por cierto, debido a que perdí toda mi habilidad de pensar racionalmente, esta escena fue obtenida después de estar cinco horas en un bar emborrachando a Hayate para que me dijera que demonios había pasado._

Según mi informante, cinco minutos antes de que empezara la obra, se apagaron las luces, y cuando volvieron a prenderse aparecí yo en el mástil de uno de los barcos, con la camisa a medio abrir, pañuelo en la cabeza, parche en la cara y unos pantalones que me llegaban hasta las rodillas. Las fans gritaron como locas, entonces hice un movimiento con la mano que las calló al instante, entonces grité apuntando a donde se encontraban Nanoha y la enana:

"¡se acabó el juego biblia, te voy a devolver mil veces todo lo que me has hecho pasar!" en eso la pequeña –que estaba vestida con un traje de capitán- saltó de su asiento y me gritó de vuelta:

"¡ES VIVIO!"

"¡para lo que me importa!" con eso sacó la enana su espada de plástico y vino corriendo a la base del mástil, donde apuntando el filo hacia mí dijo:

"¡me las vas a pagar Fate-chan! ¡Tú eres una y mis piratas son treinta!"

Me acomodé mi pañuelo y dije muy seria y solemnemente "es CAPITÁN Fate-chan para ti" luego de eso comenzó a sonar el tema de Piratas del Caribe, yo me agarré a una cuerda y al estilo Tarzán atravesé todo el escenario para caer –torpemente y sin querer- encima de un niño al que le robé su espada de plástico.

Comenzó entonces la pelea entre la enana y yo; comenzamos a darnos de espadazos y a bloquear golpes cuales mosqueteros; por arriba y por detrás mío venían más piratas a detenerme, tomé una de las velas y se las arrojé encima, dejándolos atrapados a todos mientras seguía mi enfrentamiento con mi némesis, el cual nos llevó a la popa del barco donde pasamos detrás del escenario, subimos una escaleras y terminamos peleando el mástil mientras todas las adolescentes gritaban.

Allá arriba sin querer me tropecé con un cable de la iluminación, que me hizo tirar mi espada, mi enemigo vio su oportunidad y arremetió con una estocada directa a mi corazón, pero tomé su espada antes de que me tocara –después de todo era de plástico- la empujé y se la quité, mi enemigo se fue al piso y yo quedé con la punta de la espada directamente sobre su nariz.

"se acabó, Venonat" dije.

"es Vivio…" dijo la niña apunto de llorar.

"como si me importara" llevé mi espada al aire, lista para cortarla en dos cuando de la nada sentí un dolor en mi cara y para cuando me di cuenta, estaba Nanoha enfrente mío con la mano estirada.

El dolor de la cachetada me hizo recuperar mi normalmente excesiva habilidad de pensar y reaccionar. Noté entonces la mirada de furia de Nanoha y como estaba la enana bicolor sentada en el piso con lagrimas en los ojos ¿Cómo pude hacerle eso a una niña? ¿Qué derecho tenía de juzgarla? Me sentía como un monstruo, yo misma sé lo que es ser golpeada sin que te puedas explicar y ahora le había hecho lo mismo a una niña cualquiera.

"emm… esto… yo…" traté de decir para empezar a disculparme.

"¡¿Cómo pudiste hacerle eso a una niña?" comenzó a gritarme Nanoha "¡lo único que ella quería era ser tu amiga!" mi… amiga "¡ella hablaba de ti todo el tiempo, de cómo te admiraba y cómo quería ser como tú!" no puedo responder "¡ella perdió a sus padres! ¡Lo único que quería era que tú la reconocieras!" ella…

Mi némesis entonces se paró y corrió fuera del gimnasio, Nanoha corrió detrás de ella y yo me quedé ahí, parada como idiota, sin saber que hacer ¿debería disculparme? Sería lo más sensato, pero ella empezó, ella debería disculparse también… no Fate, tienes diecisiete años, ella siete, ella está en su derecho de actuar inmaduramente y aprender de sus errores, tú no. Aun si se merecía todo lo que le pasó por meterse con Nanoha, debiste hablar con ella – y recordar su nombre- para conocer sus intenciones.

Okaa-san y Onii-chan estarían muy decepcionados si supieran que actué de semejante manera ¿Qué debería hacer?

Salí del gimnasio, y ahí mismo me pilló la directora que muy alegremente me pidió que la acompañara a la dirección. No me quedaba de otra, tenía que asumir por andar destruyendo escenarios y asustar a los niños.

En el camino intenté encontrar a Nanoha o a la enana, pero llegué a la oficina sin notar a nadie, de verdad me sentía como un pedazo de basura sin justificación.

La directora me hizo pasar a mí primero y en el instante que entré me cerró la puerta detrás, entonces me encontré con la rubia bicolor sentada en la oficina también… directora traidora, fue apropósito; aunque haya usado los tres párrafos anteriores para mostrar que tan arrepentida estaba no quiere decir que esté lista para disculparme.

La niña ni siquiera me miró a la cara y lo único que se me ocurrió fue sentarme al lado de ella. No había nadie más en la habitación, el ambiente era cada vez más pesado, pero ninguna de las dos se atrevía a pararse e irse… en verdad no sabía cómo empezar a hablar, aun podía ver el camino que las lagrimas habían dejado por sus mejillas…

"Harlaown-san… lo siento" la niña resultó ser más valiente que yo… no me gusta que me diga Harlaown-san.

"no, yo lo siento, no debí asustarte de esa manera" ya, lo dije, no fue tan difícil, aunque aún necesito saber algo "dime ¿Por qué querías entrenar a Nanoha?"

"yo no quería entrenar a Nanoha-san, ni siquiera sé como entrenar tsunderes" ¿Qué? ¿Y cómo supo de la TSAB y de mi identidad? "yo… siempre te he estado observando y hace aproximadamente un mes empezaste a ser muy cercana a Nanoha-san… luego sin querer me topé con la TSAB mientras navegaba por internet, vi el informe del Proyecto Raising Heart y me di cuenta de que describía las mismas actitudes que tú tenias… así que… solo relacioné" así que solo con observación me descubrió; sorprendente "yo siempre te he admirado Harlaown-san, solo quería ser como tu"

"no tienes por qué admirarme, solo me vestí de idol una vez"

"no es por eso" ¿entonces por qué? "yo… simplemente pensé que… como ya no me quedaba nada… así podría pertenecer a algún lugar… y…" la niña no pudo terminar, simplemente comenzó llorar en silencio.

Verla ahí sentada me hizo recordarme a mí misma, con razón la casa de la que salió ella me provocaba tanta nostalgia, yo estuve en el mismo lugar hace más o menos ocho años. Saqué de mi bolsillo la billetera y de esta dos fotos, una mostraba a una niña igual a mí y a una mujer madura de cabello oscuro, en la otra estaba estábamos Chrono, Lindy y yo… mi familia.

"yo tenía una hermana gemela… dos minutos mayor que yo" comencé a hablar sin mirar a la niña a los ojos "se llamaba Alicia, era muy amable, pero su cuerpo era muy débil y murió cuando teníamos poco más de cinco años… mi madre, mi verdadera madre, se llamaba Precia Testarossa, ella también era muy amable… o al menos lo fue hasta que mi hermana murió" es horrible recordar esto "ella… siempre quiso mucho a Alicia, siempre todo era para Alicia y a mí no me importaba; si ellas dos eran felices yo también lo era" es doloroso… pero, por el bien de esta niña… "cuando Alicia se fue, se llevó con ella la sonrisa de mi madre y solamente me dejó su odio y rencor. Ella pensaba que yo le había quitado la vida a Alicia, que si yo no hubiera nacido ella nunca habría muerto" los ojitos me estaban mirando, podía sentirlos "después de la muerte de Alicia, mi madre se enfermó tanto física como mentalmente… por eso…" no puedo decirle, tiene siete años "por eso..." no puedo… no quiero recordar…

"está bien…" escuché una voz y sentí una mano en mi hombro, cuando me voltee vi a la directora a mi lado y a Nanoha parada en la puerta… Nanoha… me pregunto cuánto habrá escuchado.

La directora se sentó en su cómodo sillón y nos miró con su cara sonriente –ella nunca se enoja, con razón no han expulsado a Hayate- "Fate-chan ingresó al hogar de menores de nuestra congregación al igual que tú, Vivio-chan" claro, a eso mismo quería llegar "al igual que tú ella perdió a su familia… tuvo suerte pues solo estuvo ahí un año y al siguiente fue adoptada por los Harlaown… por cierto ¿Cómo está Chrono-kun?"

"uhh… bien" dije lo primero que se me vino a la cabeza, ella siempre pregunta por Chrono, era un muy buen alumno y casi, casi, lo convencen para convertirlo en sacerdote.

"como decía" continuó la directora "Vivio-chan perdió a su madre y desde ahí que ha estado en el hogar, asistiendo a esta escuela gratuitamente y preparándose lo mejor posible para cuando alcance su mayoría de edad… ahora aparentemente ha surgido un problema entre ustedes dos ¿me explicarán cuál es?"

Claro, expliquémosle como nos peleamos por entrenar a Nanoha y de cómo usamos diferentes tácticas de manipulación mental, si, muy normal, muy explicable, nos van a creer.

"umm, yo quería hacerme amiga de Harlaown-san" comenzó a hablar mi compañera de culpa "pero alguien me dijo que ella solo era capaz de hacerse amiga de las persona de las cuales podía recordar el nombre" bueno, eso es verdad "y que ella solo recordaba el nombre de personas que hacían algo increíble para atraerla" ¿Quién le dijo semejante estupidez?

"¿Quién te dijo eso?" pregunté.

"esa amiga tuya, la Hayate Yagami" las tres presentes soltamos un suspiro, Hayate tenía que ser, con razón la enana sabía demasiado.

Una vez aclarado quien era la verdadera culpable de todo este enredo, nos dejaron ir sin nada más que una detención y algo de trabajo comunitario. Fuimos a buscar nuestros uniformes –el mío se lo estaban peleando unas fans- y después de eso nos sentamos en el pasto debajo de un árbol; estábamos la enana, Nanoha y yo.

"oye" comencé a hablar refiriéndome a la enana "sé lo que significa estar solo y no saber a donde perteneces, y la verdad, sé que no puedo ofrecerte una familia pero…" miré a los ojos bicolor directamente "¿te gustaría se mi amiga, Vivio?"

Sus ojos comenzaron a llenarse de agua, Vivio comenzó a asentir con la cabeza enérgicamente, al final no pudo más se lanzo encima mío donde rompió a llorar como la niña que es, pidiendo perdón y todo eso… que ternura, si hasta Nanoha esta que llora.

"¿Te puedo llamar Fate-mama?" la solté más rápido de lo que puedes decir diarrea.

"¿Qué?"

"es que Harlaown-san me incomoda mucho, por eso pensé que ya que somos familia podría llamarte Fate-mama"

¿Qué demonios pasa con esta niña? "oye, no soy tu familia y menos tu madre"

"pero me puedes adoptar"

"no te voy a adoptar, tengo diecisiete, además, es ilegal"

"adóptame cuando tengas dieciocho"

"mira, para adoptar necesitas tener estabilidad económica y familiar y yo no trabajo ni estoy casada"

"pues cásate con Nanoha-san"

"¿Y por qué voy yo a querer casarme con Nanoha?"

"ella tiene una pastelería, con eso cubres la estabilidad económica y si te casas con ella podría decirle Nanoha-mama"

"primero, eso es ilegal en Japón; segundo, si no hay un gran negocio de por medio, no vale la pena casarse a menos que sea por amor y tercero, ni Nanoha es tu madre ni te vamos a adoptar"

"que poco optimista eres, tu si me apoyas ¿verdad, Nanoha-mama?"

Ambas miramos a Nanoha y solo ahí me di cuenta de lo horriblemente roja que estaba la tsundere, ni siquiera cuando la entrené en sus relaciones sexuales tenía tales tonos de rojo en la cara, probablemente se va a desmayar.

"¿estas bien Nanoha-mama?" preguntó Vivio.

"M-m-m-¡MAMÁ! Con F-f-"Nanoha me miró y se sonrojó aún mas, esto es preocupante.

"Nanoha" dije mientras me acercaba con la intención de tomarle la temperatura, incluso en una tsundere tal grado de rojo no es bueno "¿te duele al- " y no terminé la pregunta porque un puñetazo me mando volando al piso.

"¡P-p-pervertida!" y con eso Nanoha se paró y se fue. ¡CON UN **** NO ME MEREZCO TALES TRATOS POR LA ******! ¡Ni siquiera la entrené! ¡Exijo una explicación! ¿Por qué tenía el tsun-tsun así de activado? No es como si… ah…

"Vivio, ¿que le dijiste a Nanoha el gimnasio cuando se sonrojó?"

"umm, le pregunté si conocía el Waka-Waka" esta niña tiene el don.

"Vivio"

"¿sí?"

"¿te gustaría aprender a entrenar Tsunderes?"

* * *

DUUUUUDE xD, fiuuu~ gente, me voy de vacaciones asi que mañana a las cinco de la mañana me tengo que ir al aeropuerto, y voy al PUTO FIN DEL MUNDO asi que no voy a tener Internet, pero pensare en el fic, lo prometo.

Y al final meti a Vivio ¿por que? porque el siguiente capitulo tratara de como convertirse en entrenador de tsunderes, todo lo que ganas y todo lo que pierdes (no es un contrato gratis, hay que perder algo y ser un tipo de persona especifica) asi que ahora sabran si son aptos para continuar el legado. xD

Cuando entras a Google, pones Entrenador de Tsunderes y el primer resultado es algo que tu hiciste... te siente horriblemente original.


	9. Misión: Cita

**Disclaimer: **Ya saben que nada me pertenece, pero si por esas casualidades de la vida, alguien se llama Pepito Santana Octavio Moreno Del Campo Zanahoria Coliflor... por favor contactame.

**Nota Aparte: **primero que nada quiero decir que todo mi apoyo moral va para Japon. Y lo otro es que le doy un saludo muy cordial a la persona que me lee de China, a la de Malasia, a la de Sudafrica y a la de Iran.

* * *

**Misión****: Entrenando al entr-**

"Hey Fate ¿quieres acompañarme a la biblioteca?" dijo Chrono interrumpiendo mis pensamientos.

"No puedo Chrono, ya tengo un compromiso"

"¿es una cita?" ¿Por qué siempre asume eso?

"no"

"porque recuerda que no puedes tener novio hasta los cuarenta"

"no es una cita"

"¿y que vas a hacer?"

"voy al hogar de menores a pasar el día con una niña"

"ningún adolescente hace eso; de seguro es una cita" ¿Qué clase de razonamiento es ese?

"Chrono, por última vez, no es una cita"

"¿es alguien que conozca? ¿Es mayor que tú? ¿Es tu profesor?"

"Chrono, fuiste a la misma escuela que yo, ya sabes que solo hay maestras, chicas, monjas por si no te acuerdas"

"¿o sea que vas a tener una cita con una monja?" si es que este no es más idiota porque no se levanta más temprano… ahora ¿en que estaba? Ah, claro, la misión.

**Misión****: Cita (espera… ¿Qué?)**

Después de explicarle detalladamente a Chrono por qué era que no tenía intenciones de irme a una cita, salí de mi casa esa mañana de domingo camino al hogar de menores para encontrarme con mi aprendiz de entrenador de tsunderes, Vivio. Al final, la niña resultó tener el don y sería bastante útil para mí tener a alguien que siguiera entrenando tsunderes para cuando yo me fuera de la escuela. Así que, prometí que la iría a ver todos los domingos para darle lecciones de entrenamiento y que así pudiera tomar el examen de la TSAB y ser una entrenadora de tsunderes con todas las de la ley.

Hoy sería la segunda lección, la primera fue simplemente mostrarle en que consistía el trabajo, explicarle que analizar y conocer al objetivo era lo más importante y decirle que si bien la mayoría de los entrenadores tenía una obsesión poco sana con las tsundere, no podíamos olvidar que nuestra vida no estaba basada en eso y debíamos realizarnos en otras áreas también.

Hoy tenía planeado empezar con las lecciones como se supone que se tiene que empezar, enseñándole los términos más importantes, la estructura base del entrenamiento y los más importantes códigos de los juramentos TD-0001 y TD-0002.

Llegué al hogar en horas de la mañana, crucé la puerta exterior que siempre estaba abierta –la seguridad de las monjas- y luego toqué el timbre en la puerta interior donde me abrió una monja cualquiera.

"Buenos días, Fate-chan" la señora esta me quedó mirando fijamente, tal vez quiera que la salude… pero no recuerdo su nombre, creo que empezaba con He ¿Helga? ¿Hermione? ¿Helio?

"Hola he…" ¿Hermadintopia? "… hermana de la puerta que es muy amable y que siempre me abre con una sonrisa" ¡Ja! Me salvé con esa, eres un genio Fate.

"Me llamo Marina, Fate-chan" ups… "Vivio-chan esta en el patio trasero"

"Claro, emm… gracias, hermana Marinera" no sé porque siento que me equivoqué otra vez.

Caminé por el lago pasillo del interior del hogar –porque antiguamente la casa pertenecía a un rico gentil que la donó como hogar hace muchos años- hasta llegar al patio trasero donde Vivio se encontraba jugando con otros niños a lo que parecía ser "quien se golpea más fuerte contra la pared" … niños.

"¡Fate-mama!" exclamó la niña con ojos de diferente color apenas me vio, lo que provocó que todos los presentes me quedaran mirando como esperando que abriera los brazos y saliera corriendo a abrazar a la niña… cosa que OBVIAMENTE no haría ni aunque me pagaran.

Al final fue Vivio la que terminó corriendo a mi encuentro, eventualmente abriendo los brazos y abrazándose a mi cintura cual koala a su eucaliptus –y eso lo sabes cuando ves mucho animal planet-. Y ahí mismo la pequeña comenzó a contarme como una bala todo lo que había hecho el día anterior, una costumbre que agarró no sé por qué, pero que me ha servido para darme cuenta de que o los niños de hoy en día hablan muy rápido, o mi oído ya no es lo que era.

Paré el habladero de Vivio posando mi mano en su boca y entonces comencé a hablar yo:

"Primero, hola; segundo, no me digas mamá que no soy tu madre y no te voy a adoptar y tercero, cuando quite mi mano de tu boca vas a hablar a una velocidad comprensible y de cosas que me in-¡EWW! ¡BABA!" quité mi mano para encontrármela toda mojada con jugos corporales de una enana de siete años. Uno de estos días la mataré… pero primero me voy a limpiar la mano en uno de esos hábitos que están colgados ahí.

Una vez terminada mi higiene personal, me dirigí a Vivio y le recordé que teníamos que empezar el entrenamiento.

"por cierto" me dijo ella "le dije a los chicos sobre ser entrenador de tsunderes y todos quieren serlo así que… tendrás que entrenarlos a todos"

"¡¿Qué?" sabía que tenía que decirle a la mocosa que no le dijera a nadie sobre el asunto, ahora todos quieren colarse.

"anda, no te cuesta nada ¿no te gustaría tener un ejército de entrenadores que siguiera tu legado?" umm, no sé, esto requiere un análisis exhaustivo sobre las ventajas y desventajas que tendría tener a un ejército de entrenadores de tsunderes.

**Ventajas: **Muchas

**Desventajas: **Pocas

Listo, proyecto aprobado, ahora solo tengo que ordenar a los… hey, un minuto ¿es idea mía o Vivio siempre está rodeada de ejércitos?

* * *

Me tomó veinte minutos hacer que los niños se tranquilizaran debido a que muchos necesitaban ir al baño o a la enfermería por andarse pegando contra la pared; pero luego de eso y considerando que eran doce, los forme en un cuadrado de 4x3 con Vivio en la esquina anterior derecha debido a que ocuparía el puesto de sargento.

"Muy bien reclutas" comencé a hablar "esas serán sus posiciones permanentes mientras se encuentren en este escuadrón; desde este momento, yo dejo de ser Fate-san para ustedes y Fate-mama para otra para pasar a llamarme Capitán Harlaown ¿entendido?"

"¡Si!" dijeron todos con sus voces infantiles a coro.

"y desde ahora en adelante, cada vez que nos encontremos en entrenamiento y se dirijan a mí, han de usar la palabra "señor" ¿entendido?"

"¡Si, señor!" aprenden rápido.

"muy bien reclutas, ¡descansen!" y todos los niños se sentaron en el piso… retiro lo dicho, esto me va a costar más de lo que creí.

Después de enseñarles a cada uno como tenía que actuar con cada indicación que les dijera, después de dejar que fueran al baño otra vez y después de jugar a quien se golpea más fuerte contra la pared –es un juego muy divertido- seguí con la idea inicial de hacer un ejército de entrenadores de tsunderes.

"Muy bien mis nuevos reclutas, le informo que mientras yo esté presente no habrá autoridad mayor a la mía, si yo falto y aún nos encontramos en medio del entrenamiento, entonces será la Sargento Vivio la que quede al mando"

Uno de los niños levantó la mano, así que le di la palabra "¿Por qué Vivio-san es la que queda a cargo?"

"porque yo soy muy genial y Fate-mama tiene preferencia conmigo" respondió Vivio sin que le autorizara a eso.

"no te creas tanto Vivio, todos saben que yo soy mejor" dijo otro niño.

"si claro, mejor en hacerte en la cama" dijo otra y todos empezaron a reír… cuanta indisciplina, habrá que poner mano dura.

"¡Silencio!" grité "me valen tres pepinos los problemas urinarios que tengan mis reclutas y si Vivio queda al mando, es simplemente porque esta una clase adelantada" miré a mi sargento directamente "NO porque sea su madre o algo parecido… y si alguien la supera ocupará su puesto inmediatamente"

"¡Te voy a acusar con Nanoha-mama por abusadora!"

"¡QUE NO SOMOS TUS MADRES!"

* * *

Por tercera vez tuve que hacer que el ajetreo se calmara y volver a enseñarles que hacer con cada indicación porque ya se les había olvidado –no sé hasta dónde me va a durar la paciencia-. Luego de que por fin estuvieran listos y dispuestos empecé con la lección.

"¡Sargento Vivio!"

"¡Presente, señor!" hasta que aprendió, todas las veces anteriores me había dicho '¡Qué onda mi güera!'

"Indique al resto de los reclutas cual es el lema de la TSAB y por ende de todos los entrenadores de tsunderes"

"Señor, el lema es: fingir, persuadir, manipular, estafar y huir por nuestras vidas, seeeñor"

"Correcto" continué "atención jóvenes, se han metido en territorio de veteranos, ser un entrenador de tsunderes no es como jugar a las tacitas; si de verdad se sienten preparados alcen su mano derecha y digan: ¡sí, señor!" ninguna mano se levantó y todos estaban mirando al piso con cara de duda… esto no es bueno "…y les daré un dulce" como si tuvieran cohetes, todas la manos se alzaron junto con un fuerte ¡sí, señor!

"muy bien, entonces comenzaré la primera lección: Términos importantes a conocer" todos me miraron expectantes, emocionados y con todas las ganas de aprender.

"reclutas, si bien hay muchos términos, todos pueden ser leídos en la página de la TSAB, yo solo les explicaré los que son extremadamente importantes… el primero de ellos es el que nos convoca: Tsundere.

Tsundere, es una palabra proveniente de internet, que se utiliza para definir principalmente a las chicas que poseen una personalidad dura por fuera y tímida por dentro, proviene de una combinación de las palabras tsun-tsun y dere-dere. El estado tsundere, comienza por un temor injustificado por expresar los verdaderos sentimientos de una persona, este temor, cuyas causas pueden ser variadas, provoca una barrera entre los sentimientos y el mundo exterior, lo que significará que si bien la tsundere piensa en una cosa, acaba actuando de una manera poco acorde a lo que está sintiendo. Nuestra misión, como entrenadores de tsunderes, es crear y reforzar esta barrera, buscando sus puntos débiles y perfeccionándolos con diferentes tácticas mentales ¿entendido?"

"¡Si, señor!" dijeron todos mis alumnos a coro, se les veía emocionados y ponían toda la atención en lo que decía… creo que enviaré un proyecto a la ONU para que esto sea enseñado en las escuelas.

"el segundo término, es el Interés Amoroso, que se refiere a la única persona que es completamente inmune a la barrera de una tsundere, para el interés amoroso todos los secretos pueden ser revelados con un poco de inteligencia… el problemas es, que el interés amoroso siempre es un idiota inconsciente al amor y nunca se dará cuenta de que es el interés amoroso hasta que la misma tsundere se lo grite en la cara. Por eso, es deber de todo entrenador utilizar el interés amoroso inteligentemente cuando aparezca, para así asegurar un entrenamiento mas acabado de la tsundere.

Nuestro tercer término, es la TSAB, más bien conocida como el Bureau para la Administración Social Tsun-Dere que es lugar donde todos los entrenadores de tsunderes se congregan a discutir diferentes asuntos respecto a sus proyectos y a cómo actuar. También en la TSAB pueden encontrar toda la información respecto a cualquier cosa relacionada con los entrenadores de tsunderes que se les ocurra." Una mano se levantó. "¿si? Recluta dientón"

"señor ¿Cómo podemos saber que una persona es apta para el entrenamiento?"

"muy buena pregunta recluta dientón, te has ganado un día más de oxigeno gratis" hice una seña a mi reclutas para que me siguieran a una sala que tenía una pizarra, donde les indiqué que tomaran asiento igual que en sus posiciones. Luego tomé una tiza y comencé con mis típicos garabatos en la pizarra.

"Bien, escúchenme muy atentamente" dije "identificar a un objetivo no es cosa de un día, se necesita al menos un mes para estar completamente seguros de que sirve para el entrenamiento. Sin embargo, hay un par de cosas en las que debemos fijarnos antes de entrar a verdaderamente considerar como posible al objetivo:

La primera de ellas es la pulcridad, nunca, nunca de los jamases del país de nunca jamás han de encontrar a una tsundere, o a alguien apto para convertirse en tsundere con un pelo fuera de lugar… claro, ese pelito parado que no se baja con nada no cuenta. Pero en todo lo demás, una tsundere no se manchará a menos que sea en una situación favorable.

Otra cosa que nunca falla es el exceso de formalidad que una tsundere tiene con los desconocidos, con la falta de confianza también hay una falta de sonrojos y en realidad se ven como esas chicas perfectas que no tienen tiempo para el amor. Claro, cuando aparece la confianza aparece nuestro premio en forma de sangre subida a la cabeza, junto con los golpes, las discusiones, los acercamientos peligrosos a los labios del objetivo y los padres con escopetas." Los chicos me quedaron mirando un tanto raro… mejor lo ignoro y continúo "con esas dos ya pueden considerar una observación para asegurarse, pueden variar y también se puede considerar el perfeccionismo en las cosas que hacen… pero escuchen bien, lo principal, lo que nos asegurara si la persona es apta para el entrenamiento tsundere, son las reacciones exageradas a diversas situaciones ¿podría alguien decirme por qué?" solo Vivio levantó la mano.

"porque… bueno, supongo que si lo que provoca el estado tsundere es la barrera y la barrera no está, entonces los sentimientos no han de verse contenidos por nada… posiblemente…" lo he dicho antes, pero en serio, esta chica tiene el don.

"Correcto" a Vivio se le iluminó la cara "los sentimientos exagerados son más fáciles de manipular, lo cual nos ayuda a entrar en el estado de Confusión Observable." la niña asintió enérgicamente.

Seguí la lección hablando de otros términos cualquiera, hasta que simplemente se me acabaron las ideas de cosas teóricas y decidí pasar a la práctica, la cual sería enseñarles el procedimiento de entrenamiento de una tsundere en vivo y en directo… si, gente, por supuesto que voy a usar a Nanoha.

Les dije mi plan a los chicos, que saltaron de alegría, entonces los mandé a buscar todo lo que pudiera ser necesario para la misión –binoculares, comida y una libreta para anotar- salieron todos disparados, gritando como los niños que eran, botaron a una monja y una niña se fue de cara al piso, pero al parecer a nadie le importó.

Sentí entonces como alguien me tiraba la parte de baja de la camiseta, bajé la cabeza y encontré a mi alumna estrella y sargento asignado mirándome fijamente a los ojos… lo cual nunca fue buena señal, apuesto que esta tramando algo, mejor entro en modo defensivo.

"Fate-mama… ¿vamos a ir donde Nanoha-mama?" cambio al modo mamá, no me gusta esto.

"si… así mato dos pájaros de un tiro ¿por?"

"por nada en especial…" ya claro, siempre que dicen 'nada en especial' acaba ocurriendo una invasión alienígena.

Se produjo un silencio incómodo de dos minutos, en los cuales planeé todas las maneras posibles de cómo defenderme de… de cualquier cosa en realidad.

"Fate-mama, ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta?" ¡NOOOO! ¿Por qué esa frase? Junto con 'tenemos que hablar' y 'hay algo importante que necesito decirte' son el grupo de cosas que alguien no quiere escuchar nunca. Te arruinan el día y siempre son el aviso de algo malo.

"claro, ¿Qué ocurre?" tampoco es como si la hubiera podido evitar.

"¿Qué pasa si el entrenador de tsunderes se convierte en el interés amoroso?" ¿Eso era? Gracias a dios, por un momento pensé que iba a preguntarme por mi pasado oscuro… quiero decir no es como que tenga algo que ocultar, total, ese policía iba a dejar su trabajo algún día.

"eso es imposible"

"¿Por qué?"

"porque los entrenadores de tsunderes no entienden lo que significa el amor" Vivio me quedó mirando con una cara que no supe descifrar.

"eso es… penosamente cliché"

"es la verdad"

"si claro, pero tú eres un entrenador de tsunderes y quieres a tus amigos y a tu familia" ¿Quién te dijo que los quería? No, es broma, si los quiero, te quiero mamá, por favor no me quites el internet otra vez; Arisa, a ti y a tus juegos también los quiero.

"estoy hablando de el amor que las parejas sienten; escucha, los entrenadores de tsunderes pueden entrenar tsunderes gracias a esta condición, a nosotros no nos interesa todo lo que sentimentalmente pueda significar el amor, solo nos interesa lo científico, lo físico, los impulsos cerebrales que los sentimientos provocan y que hacen que la persona actúe de una manera específica."

"O sea que para nosotros los sentimientos no existen"

"no dije eso, los sentimientos existen, de hecho son lo que usamos para trabajar. Lo que no existe para nosotros es la capacidad de entendimiento del amor de pareja. Podemos comprender la amistad, la lealtad y cualquier otra cosa, pero aparte de una hormona que aparece a los veinticinco años, lo que realmente una persona piensa cuando está enamorada, lo que siente y como llegó a eso, es un misterio para nosotros."

"Vale, pero aún no me has respondido la pregunta" changos, y yo que quería sacármela de encima con información adicional sin sentido.

"Te digo que es imposible"

"pero el interés amoroso depende solo de la tsundere, es ella quien decide de quién se va a enamorar, si el entrenador no puede amar no tiene nada que ver con la decisión que tome"

"claro, pero que no podamos entender el amor nos hace fijarnos en extremo en él, conocemos exactamente lo que el amor provoca" véase listado de cosas estúpidas en el capítulo 7 "así que si un entrenador llegara a convertirse en el interés amoroso, este se daría cuenta al instante y comenzaría inmediatamente un plan para que la tsundere deje de sentir lo que está sintiendo."

"¿Por qué? ¿No sería más conveniente para el entrenador ser el interés amoroso?" ya me estoy cansando de explicarle…

"está prohibido, bajo el código primero de la sección 1 del juramento TD-0001, o sea, es la primera ley, la más importante del juramento principal, romperla significa expulsión" Vivio se quedó en silencio, dejó de preguntar, simplemente asintió y fue a buscar las cosas que llevaría a la misión. Yo me dirigí a la puerta aun pensando en las preguntas de la niña.

Es normal que alguien nuevo tenga curiosidad, pero también es anormal que solo a la segunda clase tenga una pregunta tan específicamente dirigida a un punto como el de la relación entrenador-tsundere-interés amoroso; es como si hubiera tenido la pregunta en mente desde hace mucho tiempo… en fin… al menos la paciencia me duró hasta que se callara.

* * *

La ley de los entrenadores de tsunderes es por lo general inquebrantable, pero la mayoría que lo hace al final se sale con la suya, a menos que rompas la primera, eso siempre se va a saber y ni creas que algún entrenador va a volver a hablarte si lo haces. No es que seamos exagerados, simplemente queremos proteger a la tsundere, además, ya tenemos la experiencia… no seriamos tan sobreprotectores sin una razón.

Hace mucho tiempo, mucho antes de que yo entrara en la TSAB, ocurrió lo que Vivio me estaba planteando, y el entrenador se volvió el interés amoroso de la tsundere, al principio todos estaban felices, pensaban que de esta manera sería más fácil el entrenamiento, así que siguieron con los protocolos de siempre; sin embargo, mientras más tiempo pasaba, más la tsundere se enamoraba de su entrenador y cuando por fin terminó el entrenamiento, el entrenador, que nunca fue capaz de corresponder los sentimientos de la chica, simplemente siguió con el siguiente objetivo. Esto destrozó el corazón de la tsundere, que fue a pedirle explicaciones al hombre, pero como él no entendía lo que era el amor, nunca pudo comunicarse correctamente con ella.

Al final, en un intento desesperado por hacer que la tsundere se olvidara de él y pudiera seguir su vida como el entrenamiento lo tenía planeado, acabó por contarle todo respecto a la TSAB, los entrenadores de tsunderes y como ella no era más que un proyecto.

No se sabe muy bien que fue lo que pasó después, los rumores dicen que la chica no soportó pensar que su vida era una mentira o algo así… pero lo que sea que haya pasado, no fue bueno, solo provocó dolor y desde ese entonces que las dos primeras leyes son: "no convertirse en el interés amoroso" y "nunca revelar nada sobre la TSAB al objetivo".

Bien, suficiente de historia, ahora ¿en que estaba? Claro, la misión de prueba.

Llegó mi patrulla de vuelta, con mochilas al hombro y con las caras pintadas –no sé quien les dijo que hicieran eso, pero les da un buen toque- listos y dispuestos para empezar la misión. Salimos del hogar y mientras caminábamos por la calle con dirección a Midori-Ya, comencé a explicarles que es lo que íbamos a hacer.

"reclutas, como les dije yo estoy en medio de un proceso de entrenamiento, no es uno común, es una carrera contra el tiempo y por ende debo aplicar un entrenamiento agotador todos los días y aun así, no puedo evitar pensar que los fines de semana son tiempo perdido; pero ahora que los tengo a ustedes, todos los domingos iremos a entrenar al Proyecto Raising Heart, será bueno para ustedes y bueno para mí"

Llegamos a Midori-Ya y establecimos nuestras posiciones detrás de la fortaleza natural maloliente más conocida como Frank. Los niños sacaron sus libretas, binoculares y comida para luego pasar a escucharme atentamente.

"Reclutas, la misión de hoy será simple, todos han de ir y conseguir un sonrojo del objetivo, pueden usar cualquiera de las tácticas que les he enseñado hoy" me encanta esto, si tengo suerte Nanoha va a sonrojarse doce veces y yo ni un músculo habré movido.

"Si, señor" dijeron los niños a un volumen de voz acorde a la misión.

"Bien, Sargento Vivio, usted primero"

"¿Qué? ¡No! ¿Por qué yo primero?" porque quiero irme con una carta segura, así me aseguro que Nanoha quede lo suficientemente susceptible para cuando vayan los otros once.

"es el deber de un sargento" y a regañadientes dejó Vivio sus cosas, de las cuales tomé los binoculares y el grupo completo, incluido Frank, comenzamos seguirla con la mirada mientras entraba a Midori-Ya.

Nanoha estaba ayudando en diferentes cosas por lo que pude notar, acomodaba los dulces que salían de la cocina en la vitrina, empaquetaba una que otra cosa, se movía por la caja, atendía a uno que otro cliente… y no me gusta como la está mirando ese tipo de la esquina ¿Quién se cree que es? Si no es el interés amoroso no tiene derecho a acercársele.

"Señor" de seguro es un pervertido cualquiera, apuesto que ni siquiera tiene una situación familiar favorable.

"esto… señor" si hasta tiene la cara de estúpido, probablemente es de esos perdedores que solo han tenido contacto femenino con su madre y ven porno en el sótano mientras comen comida chatarra.

"…Fate-san" y no es por insultar a las personas que son así, es solo que de verdad me estresa que ese pervertido esté mirando a Nanoha de esa manera.

"¡FATE-SAN!" ¿Huh? Vi como un grupo de niños me miraba ¿y quiénes son estos? ¡Ah! ¡Cierto! ¡La misión! Tonta Fate, como se te pudo olvidar eso.

Me aclaré la garganta y noté como Vivio ya había empezado a hablar con Nanoha, así que comencé a relatar al resto del equipo que es lo que estaba pasando.

"Atentos reclutas, ahora mismo lo que la Sargento Vivio está haciendo es preguntar al objetivo sobre su día, de esa manera ella puede reconocer los puntos débiles y donde atacar para poder obtener un sonrojo" luego Nanoha sonrió "probablemente lanzó una broma para aligerar el ambiente y así bajar las defensas, por lo que ahora viene el ataque y el resultado" y tal como dije, Nanoha dejó de sonreír y en su cara apareció un sonrojo nivel dos. Todos los niños soltaron un "oooh~" y Vivio salió sonriente de Midori-Ya dejando a Nanoha aturdida.

Llego Vivio con nosotros, en medio del aplauso de sus compañeros –y de Frank-. Se sentó, le devolví sus cosas y le pedí que contara al resto de los reclutas que procedimiento había usado para obtener el sonrojo.

"Bueno, primero tenía que saber cómo estaba emocionalmente" comenzó Vivio, con una voz cortada y militar "así que le pregunté que de su vida y cosas sobre la pastelería" bien hecho Vivio "la conversación se desvió a las familias que solían salir los domingos, y de cómo ella nunca pudo hacer eso con su familia por la pastelería, ahí fue cuando noté una manera de atacar" ya me imagino por donde "y le dije que podíamos salir juntas, después de todo ella iba a adoptarme" voy a dejar pasar eso solo por esta vez.

"¿Y con eso se sonrojo verdad?" pregunté.

"no, simplemente rió un poco y dijo que quedaba libre en media hora y que si quería podíamos salir." Un minuto…

"entonces… ¿Qué le dijiste para que se sonrojara?"

"le dije: Que bueno que quedes libre porque Fate-mama me dijo que vendría a buscarte para que tuvieran una cita"

"¿y con eso se sonrojó?"

"Si, señor"

"Ven reclutas, eso es lo que…" espera… procesando información… comenzando perdida de aire… paro cardíaco en proceso… vómito verbal en 3… 2… 1… "¡! ¿CÓMO PUDISTE SIQUIERA PENSAR EN HACER-¿ACASO-" no… puedo… respirar…

"¡Fate-san se está muriendo!" Que alguien… llame a un doctor…

"¡corramos ahora que no está la policía cerca!" veo… una luz…

"¡Frank eres un traidor!"

"¡Fate-mama! ¡Fate-mama!" solo… oscuridad…

* * *

Desperté en un lugar precioso, lleno de pajaritos que cantaban y no podía recordar por qué estaba donde estaba… hasta que vi a un ojo color vino y otro verde mirando desde arriba, y entonces, como una ráfaga vinieron los recuerdos a mi mente y junto con ellos un instinto homicida que no sabía que tenía, completamente dirigido a la enana que estaba encima mío.

"¡te voy a matar!" dije lanzándome con serias intenciones de ahorcarla, al diablo si después me meten en algún juicio, total finjo demencia, estoy en un sanatorio por un par de años, me recupero y me reintegro a la sociedad como una asesina accidental… o ese era el plan perfecto si Frank y los niños no me hubieran retenido, gritándome que me calmara y que pensara fríamente como un entrenador de tsunderes. ¡Al carajo con eso! ¿No se dan cuenta en lo que esta mocosa me acaba de meter?

Al final se me acabó la energía y las ganas de matar, y terminé en el piso con ganas de suicidarme ¿para qué quiero seguir viviendo si todo mi esfuerzo de la increíble cantidad de poco más de un mes estaba a punto de irse al carajo gracias a una mocosa cualquiera? ¿Soy de verdad necesaria en este mundo? ¿Es esto una señal mandada por una fuerza superior para que me suicide? ¿Quiénes somos? ¿Para donde vamos? ¿Por qué estamos aquí?

Ya, calmada, tengo que pensar fríamente, el problema aquí fue que Vivio me metió en una cita con Nanoha, y la única persona que puede tener una cita con una tsundere en entrenamiento y no morir en el intento es el interés amoroso; pero no es solo eso, lo que podría ser solucionado con cualquier persona con cancelar, en una tsundere no es posible, recordarán el resto de sus días que las invitaste a una cita y tendrán para siempre la duda de por qué lo hiciste. Será tanta su confusión que terminaran por alejarse y poner un muro entre tú y ella… cosa que como entrenador no me conviene… pero peor aún, si vas a una cita con una tsundere sin ser el interés amoroso, corres el riesgo de crear un cuadro de ansiedad en su mente, lo cual provocará situaciones incómodas y finalmente un rechazo, que también terminará con distancia y muro de Berlín.

O sea que perdemos por todos lados, genial, simplemente genial.

Miré a Vivio, tampoco es como si ella tuviera la culpa, fue mi responsabilidad haber enviado a un inexperto a hacer semejante tarea en una tsundere de mayor edad y entrenamiento intensivo, cuando era obvio que la C.C.A de Vivio solo tendría efecto con temas como los que usó.

Tengo que aceptar mi culpa, y junto con eso, no puedo perder al Proyecto Raising Heart. Por mi honor y por el honor de todos los entrenadores de tsunderes que me dan su energía, he de enfrentar el problema con la famosa técnica A-0021 también conocida como "¡Al abordaje muchachos!"

¿Es idea mía o acabo de pasar por las cinco etapas de la pérdida de Freud?

Mandé a mis reclutas de vuelta a casa, indicándoles que no tenían por qué preocuparse, que no era su culpa y que con la experiencia esto no volvería pasar. Una vez sola –le di un billete a Frank para que fuera a molestar a otro lado- concentré mi mente en un ciento por ciento para poder ver cómo salía de esta situación.

¿Cómo hacerlo para ir en una cita que parezca una cita pero que no es una cita porque no parece una cita? Sería más fácil si supiera de la filosofía de las citas y de cómo una cita influye en el ánimo de cita de una persona que determinará si la cita es una cita exitosa o una cita fallida. Tomando eso en cuenta, podría hacer una cita que no es cita si hago cosas de cita que no se acostumbran hacer en una cita; y por lo que he escuchado que Chrono dice cuando va en citas, siempre está relacionado con ir a ver una película porque al parecer el cine es una cita básica.

En conclusión: no puede ser considerada una cita oficial a menos que lleve al objetivo al cine, por lo que si mantengo a Nanoha alejada de una película, estaré a salvo, solo lo verá como una salida entre amigas y no perderé mi entrenamiento tsundere.

Y así, feliz con este pensamiento tan claro como el agua que tenia con respecto a las citas, entré a Midori-Ya y vi como Nanoha estaba acomodando pasteles en una bandeja. El ambiente era bastante calmado, había algunas mesas desocupadas y ninguna conversación parecía subir más allá de los diez decibeles.

"Hola" dije animadamente, Nanoha se volteó y me miró confundida.

"Fate-chan ¿Qué haces aquí?" esa respuesta no la estaba esperando.

"no te dijo Vivio hace como media hora…" no quise terminar la oración porque todos los colores del arcoíris se fueron a la cara de Nanoha, empezando por el morado y terminando en un rojo bien intenso.

"o-o s-sea que… q-quiero decir… y-yo pensé… ¿era en serio?" ¡NO! ¡Maldito karma! ¡¿Qué acaso fui un dictador en mi vida pasada? Todo este tiempo Nanoha pensó que Vivio que le había jugado una broma y yo la muy idiota vengo a hacer acto de presencia donde no me llaman. Si me hubiera ido como una cobarde nada de esto estaría pasando.

"bueno, si estas ocupada puedo venir otro día…" me la tengo que sacar de encima, tengo que salir de aquí antes de que pase a mayores.

"¡Fate-chan! ¿Cómo estado?" dijo una chica de lentes "¿te acuerdas de mí?" no, ¿Quién eres? ¿Qué quieres de mí? ¿Por qué me hablas como si me conocieras? "soy Miyuki… la hermana de Nanoha" ¿Quién?

La extraña que me conocía suspiró y miró a Nanoha con curiosidad "¿Qué pasó aquí? ¿Interrumpí algo?"

"¡No!" se apresuró Nanoha a contestar "Fate-chan ya se iba ¿verdad?" Nanoha está intentando evadir la situación avergonzante, normalmente tomaría este momento para entrenarla pero ahora de verdad, DE VERDAD, quiero salir de aquí.

"Si…" no digas nada estúpido Fate, no la entrenes, no la entrenes "iba a invitar a Nanoha a salir…" ¿Qué? ¡Fate! ¡¿Por qué dices esa estupidez? ¡Para de entrenar tsunderes en este instante! "pero como veo que están tan ocupados…"

"No es cierto, yo puedo reemplazar a Nanoha" ¡AAAAARGH! ¿Por qué tenía que ser buena hermana? "vayan y diviértanse."

"emm… No creo…" comenzó a decir a Nanoha.

"nada de eso, tienes tu derecho a divertirte" interrumpió la otra "además…" me miró "Fate-chan tiene muchas ganas de salir contigo, por eso vino aquí ¿verdad?" no, no quiero, no tengo ganas, no lo haré, nuh-uh, ni en sueños, ni aunque me paguen, definitivamente no, negativo, no importa que tan grande sea mi instinto de entrenador, juro que nunca, nunca…

"Sí." ¡BOCA TRAIDORA!

Mientras esperaba a Nanoha, comencé al golpearme la cabeza contra la puerta esperando provocarme algún traumatismo encéfalo craneano, o por último, hasta que se me saliera todo lo estúpida que soy por dentro.

* * *

Bajó Nanoha de su cuarto, vestida con ropa ligera y un bolso a saber con qué cantidad de cosas adentro, su familia nos despidió con una sonrisa y yo salí con mi tsundere favorita en medio de un silencio incómodo, porque claro, no es como si pudiéramos estar cómodas saliendo en una cita por la que yo misma insistí de pura idiota al no saber controlar mis impulsos de entrenador de tsunderes. No era normal para ella porque yo no soy su interés amoroso y no era normal para mí porque sencillamente no sé nada de citas, o sea, por algo se encarga de eso el interés amoroso.

"Umm… ¿A dónde vamos?" preguntó Nanoha mientras caminaba al lado mío, con la notoria intensión de alivianar el ambiente.

"a cualquier parte está bien" dije "siempre y cuando no sea el cine."

"pues… ya que tú me pediste salir, deberías tener el panorama preparado" por alguna razón siento que en el minuto en el que cualquiera de las dos diga la palabra "cita" algo muy malo e incómodo va a pasar. Y ¿Cómo es eso de que le pedí salir? Fue un accidente. Accidente.

"no tengo nada planeado… pero déjame pensar en algo" algo que no parezca cita, algo que no parezca cita, un lugar sin parejas… descartemos parques, Mc Donald's, centros comerciales y cementerios. ¿Qué podría ser?...mmm… ¡Eureka! Pero claro ¿Qué ecuación química no puede ser balanceada? ¡Las chicas y los juegos!

Tomé a Nanoha de la mano sin pensarlo mucho –porque ahora que lo pienso me doy cuenta que no debí hacerlo- y comencé a prácticamente llevarla arrastrando al lugar que se me había venido a la cabeza. Ella reclamaba que le dijera dónde íbamos, pero yo estaba tan emocionada con mi idea que no la escuché para nada.

Cuando llegamos, le solté la mano y me paré enfrente de ella dándole la espalda al lugar donde grité a todo pulmón:

"¡Bienvenida a… 'El Castillo'!"

"Fate-chan aquí solo hay juegos de video" sí ¿no es genial? No parecerá una cita para nada.

"como osas llamarlos simples juegos de video, en este lugar se encuentra toda la emoción del Arcade con entretenimientos varios que te dan tickets virtuales para canjear cosas."

"pero para esto necesitas una tarjeta y yo no tengo una"

"relajaos doncella, que es por esto que tu fiel sierva y compañera tiene esto que observas aquí" dije sacando mi bolsillo la tarjeta-pase de "El castillo" que te permite utilizar las instalaciones; y como yo soy club platinum, tengo un cincuenta por ciento de descuento. "Venga, yo te invito."

"si tu lo dices" respondió Nanoha sin muchas ganas.

Adentro estaba lleno de gente SOLTERA y grupos de AMIGOS buscando algún rato de diversión, ya fuera en los juegos de carreras, autos chocones, arcade, alguna cosilla de disparos, golpear al cocodrilo, DDR, canastas… muchas cosas en general.

Nanoha parecía bastante confundida por el exceso de neón y colores que había en el lugar, por lo que no supo exactamente qué hacer cuando le pregunté a que juego quería jugar primero, lo que me dejó el camino libre para elegir la primera actividad.

En un juego de disparos cualquiera, comencé una partida de un jugador ya que Nanoha dijo que primero prefería mirar, no me preocupé mucho y comencé a matar a todos los enemigos que aparecieran en pantalla, juntando puntos con facilidad y avanzando como un verdadero experto. Entonces miré al lado y noté los ojos aburridos de Nanoha mirando la pantalla… no… no voy a caer esta vez conciencia, tengo que hacer que se aburra, no es una cita, no es una cita… estúpida nobleza.

"¿quieres jugar?" pregunté.

"no me gustan mucho los juegos" ¡blasfemia!

"¿sabes cómo jugarlo?"

"claro que si, pero no veo nada de divertido en matar a un montón de pixeles" ¡pecadora! Mujer de las tinieblas que te atreves a insultar el único entretenimiento de muchas personas. He de cambiar ese pensamiento tuyo, o dejo de llamarme Fate Testarossa Harlaown.

"si lo ves con los ojos de un adolescente cualquiera, pues sí, es un montón de pixeles… pero cuando juegas, tú dejas de ser quien eres, para pasar a ser quien deseas." Tomé a Nanoha del brazo y la obligué a tomar mi lugar, ignorando completamente las protestas y haciendo que tomara la pistola. Me puse exactamente detrás de ella, con mi mano sobre la de ella en el gatillo y susurrándole las palabras que cambiarían su opinión.

"en este momento eres un soldado, preparado para defender a tu gente, la adrenalina corre por tu cuerpo, tu corazón late a mil por hora mientras estas en este juego de morir o matar…"

"Fate-chan, esto es una idiotez" presioné mi cuerpo aun más, apoye mi mentón en su hombro y miré fijamente a la pantalla. Unos cuantos enemigos estaban apareciendo.

"siente la electricidad que proviene desde el gatillo, siéntete superior al que esta al frente tuyo, aguanta la respiración y cuando el momento llegue…" ya estaban muy cerca, eran cinco, dos por arriba en paracaídas, los otros estaban justo al frente "¡Dispara!" con solo cinco balas murieron los cinco grupos de pixeles.

"Ya ves como si podías" dije con un tono armónico mientras despegaba cuerpo del de Nanoha.

"claro que puedo, lo que pasa es que es abu-"

"¡VIENE OTRO!"

"¡sobre mi cadáver!" y así Nanoha mató a un inocente grupo de pixeles dándole tres balazos en el pecho.

Al final, con cada nuevo enemigo, Nanoha reventaba el gatillo y destrozaba el cerebro, la clavícula o las partes íntimas del que se le cruzara, con tanta precisión y habilidad, que incluso comenzó a formarse detrás de ella un círculo de jugadores mirando asombrados y en silencio –porque pobre del que tuviera la mala idea de interrumpirla mientras salvaba al mundo-.

Nanoha acabó llegando al jefe final, después de tirarle un par de insultos y gastar todos sus cartuchos, logró reventarle su punto débil y pasar el juego. Entonces saltó, bailó, me abrazó y una vez que se dio cuenta que me estaba abrazando, me soltó rápidamente, se aclaró la garganta y dijo:

"No fue tan divertido" como me encanta que sea tsundere.

Llevé a Nanoha al DDR después, donde la convencí de que lo más importante no era jugar con velocidad, sino que hacer un paso con cada flecha, seguir el ritmo y rogar que la gente no se junte para ver cómo haces el ridículo.

Después de eso y de lanzar pelotas a agujeros –Nanoha tiene una puntería increíble- terminamos sentadas en el patio de comidas, que en realidad no era más que un par de mesas al frente de una señora que vendía helados. Hablando de eso, quiero un helado.

"Ni siquiera se te ocurra, te vas a enfermar" dijo Nanoha al notar que estaba mirando fijamente a los veinte sabores ¡oh! ¡Hay tres que son nuevos! Tengo que convencerla de comprar helados.

"Nanoha, en mis años de experiencia tomando helado, debo decir que un exceso de juegos de cualquier tipo, más la sustancia azucarada cremosa, es perfecto para aumentar la habilidad extrasensorial en un 0,000000001%" comprobado científicamente debo decir.

"Fate-chan, al menos espera a que tu cuerpo vuelva a la normalidad"

"si abuelita, se nota que sabes cómo divertirte" sé que la psicología inversa no me decepcionará.

"no quiero enfermarme por una estupidez"

"Nanoha, la única razón por la que los seres humanos están en este mundo es para enfermarse por estupideces" también para entrenar tsunderes, pero ese es otro tema.

"eres peor que un niño de ocho años."

"vamos ¿me vas decir que nunca moliste galletas, cereales, pasteles y cualquier otra cosa, para mezclarlos con helado y echarle todas las salsas que tuvieras a mano?" con lo tsundere que es probablemente no lo ha hecho nunca.

"eso es asqueroso y quedaría insoportablemente dulce" lo sabía.

"Nanoha, tienes que aprender a disfrutar más, enfermarte por no obedecer un par de reglas alimentarias, pisar el pasto donde no hay que hacerlo, mirar las nubes e imaginar una guerra entre ellas…" creo que apareció la bandera de Japón detrás mío mientras hablaba… aunque tal vez fue mi imaginación.

"¿si me compro un helado te callarás?"

"seguro." Fue rápido, y eso que es estoy usando psicología inversa simple… no me digan que a Nanoha le quedo gustando la vida rompiendo lo formal y no lo quiere admitir. Genial, entrenamiento tsundere fácil.

Nos paramos ambas y fuimos al frente de la señora que nos miró con una sonrisa para sacar dinero.

"yo solo quiero un sabor" solté un respingo. Si Nanoha va a andar actuando tsunderemente mejor sacarle provecho.

"aburridooo~" dije con el tono más estresante que pude, lo que provocó que Nanoha frunciera el ceño un poco.

"¿Por qué no eliges tú si es que yo soy tan aburrida?" ¡Hasta que por fin! Que los novatos salgan de la pista y dejen a la maestra encargarse de la situación.

"quiero los veinte sabores, con salsa de chocolate y una porción de crema" la señora me miró con los ojos de platos, como esperando que le dijera que era una broma. Nanoha se quedó con la boca abierta, preparándose para detenerme, pero como yo no podía dejar que eso pasara, volví a usar psicología inversa "… a menos que mi amiga aquí tenga estomago de gelatina y no se atreva a hacerlo."

"no pongas palabras en mi boca" aplausos para mí.

Nos dieron un plato hondo, lleno de pelotas de helado, con crema y salsa de chocolate, más un enorme paquete de servilletas y dos cucharas. Y créanlo o no, con el descuento que nos hicieron nos salió una cantidad razonable de dinero –aunque para mí cualquier cantidad es poca con tal de ver a Nanoha actuar tsundere-. Luego nos volvimos a sentar y ambas con cucharas en la mano nos mirábamos esperando la señal para empezar a tragar.

"Vamos a terminar con diabetes" comentó Nanoha.

"¡AZÚCAR!" grité yo y hundí mi cuchara hasta el fondo, sacando de todo lo que pude y llevándome lo a la boca a una velocidad de vértigo… adivinen… sí, enfriamiento cerebral.

"¡AAAARGH! ¡Mi tejido cerebral! ¡El sabor y la frescura del helado traicionan a mi cuerpo!" dije mientras me masajeaba la sien "¡guíame dios de los helados!" y antes de recuperarme por completo, volví a meter la cuchara y a hacer el mismo proceso.

Noté entonces como Nanoha estaba riendo al otro lado de la mesa y algo hizo que el tiempo se detuviera… no lo supe definir en ese momento, era como mágico y a la vez extraño; creo que salía de la mezcla del típico "Nyahaha" característico de ella con esos ojos azules que parecían tener un brillo que nunca antes había visto. Un precioso brillo que me llamaba a seguir observando y me quitaba el aire. Aun así, no fue solo eso, cuando Nanoha se llevaba su cuchara a la boca, aparecía ese mismo encanto que me dejaba mirándola como idiota y prácticamente con la baba cayéndose porque no podía cerrar la boca intentando descifrar el misterioso enigma de la fuerza de atracción que sentía hacia Nanoha en ese momento.

¿Qué era esto? ¿Por qué no puedo dejar de mirarla? ¿Qué demonios tiene esta tsundere?

Y así, con la fuerza de cien caballos me llegó la iluminación divina. Y es que la única razón por la que estaba hipnotizada era porque simplemente ¡Nanoha era divinamente moe tomando helado!

En serio, no es ese moe tierno de Caro, es como ese moe… no sé, es como… como esa sensación de que… demonios no sé como describirlo… es esa cosa como… es que no… tienen que verlo, no se puede poner en palabras ni grabarlo, tienen que verlo en vivo y en directo.

"Fate-chan ¿ocurre algo?" si hasta su voz se escucha diferente con el efecto moe ¿es esto el legendario punto moe de Nanoha? ¿Ese que tienen todas las tsunderes y que hay que estar prácticamente un año mirándola directamente para descubrirlo? Porque por si no lo sabían, toda tsundere, en medio de su dere-dere, tiene un punto moe. Dura muy poco cuando sale y deben cumplirse una serie de condiciones, pero los resultados… me va a dar una hemorragia nasal si sigo así.

"es… que… yo… tu…." ¿y mis palabras? ¡Nanoha, devuélveme mi habilidad comunicacional! La necesito para sacarte el sonrojo más sublime de mi vida. "tú… estas…." Vamos cerebro, yo sé que tú puedes.

"¿yo estoy…?" respiré hondo, tenía que sacarlo ahora, o nunca.

"te ves preciosa tomando helado" Nanoha abrió los ojos y se sonrojó. Casi me muero ahí mismo por el exceso de moe. No fue un nivel cinco, que es el máximo; ni siquiera puede calificarse en algún nivel… fue delicado, sus mejillas solo tenían un leve rosa, pero los ojos se le veían más azules que nunca.

"g-gracias" se fue el momento moe, ese es el tartamudeo de siempre. Quedó una atmosfera diferente, más liviana. Pero sin moe las cosas cambian.

"si que es un helado mágico" capacidad de hablar recuperada… inicializando sistemas de rutina…

"¿estas insinuando algo?" revirtiendo dere-dere… aplicando tsun-tsun leve para llegar al estado de equilibrio PNPA.

"que como el helado es bonito, todo se ve bonito a su alrededor" Nanoha me lanzó un poco de dicho helado en la ropa.

"¡oye! ¿Pero que te hizo mi camiseta?"

* * *

"este juego es muy simple, cuando sale el cocodrilo, lo golpeas" dije mientras pasaba la tarjeta para iniciar el juego. "como somos dos será más fácil, pero luego tendrás que hacerlo sola."

"Vale, deja que me ocupe del lado izquierdo" estábamos frente a ese juego de golpear cocodrilos porque aunque Nanoha no lo vaya a admitir, desde que salimos de los autos chocones –en los que casi me mata- se quedó mirando la maquina con cara de curiosidad. Y como fui yo quien la invitó, pues lo mínimo que podía hacer era darle en el gusto. Claro, me negó millones de veces que quería jugar a los cocodrilos con la excusa de que era muy infantil, así que para aligerar las cosas le dije que era yo quien quería jugar. Al final, jugué yo una partida sola, le ofrecí a Nanoha probar junto con mi ayuda y ella aceptó un tanto rápido y con cierto exceso de energía.

Eran cinco los cocodrilos que había que golpear, cada una se fue a un lado y el cocodrilo de en medio seria golpeado por la que lo pillara primero.

Partió el juego, la lentitud del principio y considerando que solo tenía que ocuparme de dos y ocasionalmente de tres, logró que me distrajera mirando a Nanoha. La cual estaba con la cabeza gacha, completamente concentrada en los reptiles de plástico que tenía que golpear. Si que se ve linda cuando se pone así…

… un minuto…

Acabo de decir ¡¿QUÉ?

Y no solo eso ¿Qué fue esa descripción hace dos páginas atrás sobre el concepto moe de Nanoha? Santo dios, las cursilerías que se me salieron de la boca… o de la mente… no, de la boca también; aun si fue para obtener un sonrojo en calidad de entrenador de tsunderes fue horriblemente cursi y vergonzoso que le haya dicho que se veía… que se veía… me lleva la madre de todos los changos ¡no lo puedo repetir! Y con razón, si lo dije fue porque se me apagó el cerebro y actúe por instinto. A la hora en la que me pongo a pensar, no digo eso y no comparto helado con Nanoha. ¡Esas son cosas de parejas con un demonio! ¡¿Qué guisantes estaba pensado? Ah, claro… NADA.

Acabo de perder el concepto inicial de "no hacer que la cita parezca cita" esta cita parece cita y eso NO está bien. Me vale tres pepinos si me lo estoy pasando increíble, o si Nanoha entra en modo moe, o si me mira con el adictivo y profundo azul de su-¡CONTRÓLATE FATE!

Bien, suficiente, ignoraré a Nanoha y me dedicaré a golpear cocodrilos, uno, dos, uno, dos, dos uno, dos, uno, uno ¡coño el cocodrilo de en medio! Vaya, que suave cocodrilo, si hasta tiene un calorcito agradable… estúpida vida cliché, era obvio que esto iba pasarme.

Miré mi mano, solo para comprobar que, efectivamente, la había puesto sobre la mano de Nanoha. Subí la vista, y vi a Nanoha mirando las manos también… ¿Por qué seguimos así?

"esto… Fate-chan ¿me devuelves mi mano?" me quité de donde estaba, Nanoha simplemente se dio la vuelta y no me miró a la cara ¿y esta atmósfera? Como que ya no quiero volver a jugar a golpear cocodrilos nunca más.

"¡mira! ¡Es un zorro de felpa!" gracias Nanoha por cambiar el tema y salir corriendo a la tienda de canje; así me das tiempo de organizar mis ideas.

Nanoha miraba el animal –al que por cierto yo no lo veía gracia- como si fuera la cosa más tierna de este mundo y un objeto de colección invaluable que nadie más que Indiana Jones podría conseguir. Supongo que es parte del lado dere-dere de toda tsundere.

"me recuerda a ti" comentó Nanoha mirándome con una sonrisa… okaaaay.

"¿Qué tiene ese zorro que tenga yo?" y por favor espero una respuesta completamente lógica a mi pregunta.

"bueno, los zorros suelen ser tramposos, astutos y les gusta hacer bromas." Jo, pensé que tenía una mejor opinión de mí. "¿hay alguno que te recuerde a mí?" hora de la venganza.

"no, no tienen demonios blancos aquí" me llegó un golpe en el hombro nada delicado por eso. "si quieres podemos canjearlo, me sobran los puntos, nunca canjeo nada"

"¡¿de verdad?" sí, pero no me pongas esa carita que me dan ganas de molestarte.

Le pasé mi tarjeta al chico que atendía para que me dijera cuantos puntos tenia, cuando vio la cifra comenzó a toser incontrolablemente, a tener arcadas y a rezar en otro idioma.

"se-señorita, usted tiene… trescientos mil ochocientos puntos." Wow, eso me pasa por jugar acá desde que tengo diez y solamente canjear un caramelo de cien puntos. El zorro que quiere Nanoha es de los más caros y solo cuesta veinte mil… ni modo, no quiero que el zorro se vea muy importante así que…

"entonces lo quiero todo" dije sin anestesia.

La noche había caído ya e iba por una calle poco transitada, caminando al lado de Nanoha en dirección a Midori-Ya. Ella iba con el zorro –que después de muchos minutos de discusión acabo llamándose Pepito Santana Octavio Moreno Del Campo Zanahoria Coliflor no sé por qué- en sus brazos y yo con un carrito rojo lleno de peluches, caramelos, juguetes y artículos de bromas varios.

Llegamos a su casa, la dejé enfrente de la puerta y apareció de nuevo ese silencio incómodo y la sensación de que tenía que hacer algo en esta parte… pero no recuerdo qué es y no quiero recordarlo.

"¿Qué vas a hacer con todo lo que canjeaste?" no sé, solo los pedí para quitarle importancia al zorro y que no pareciera regalo de cita; en realidad no quiero nada de esto.

"se los daré a los niños del hogar de menores, ellos le sacaran más provecho que yo" y así dejan de golpearse contra la pared.

"seguro… emm… bueno… aquí vivo."

"sí… ya me di cuenta… yo también vivo en una casa." ¿Qué clase de conversación estúpida es esta?

"ya es tarde… será mejor que entre… a mi casa"

"claro… uh… buena suerte." Si me diera un premio por idiota, lo perdería de lo idiota que soy.

"yo… Fate-chan… en verdad… fue divertido."

"si, yo también me divertí, me alegro de haber tenido una cita contigo" Nanoha se sonrojó y ahí me di cuenta que acababa de decir la palabra maldita que no debí haber dicho nunca. Jesús, se acabó todo, aquí es donde termino de entrenar tsunderes, no tengo escapatoria. Y lo peor es que Nanoha no está diciendo nada, ni siquiera esta tartamudeando ¿Qué hago? ¿Le digo que fue una broma? Si, le diré que fue broma, soy un zorro ¿verdad? Todo es broma…

Cuando estaba lista para decir mi discurso, me detuvo una cálida sensación en la mejilla, que recorrió todo mi cuerpo e hizo que me calmara en un segundo. Cuando se fue y el frio volvió, miré a Nanoha al lado mío, avergonzada y roja a más no poder.

"nos vemos mañana… Fate-chan." y con eso Nanoha entró a su casa.

* * *

"Atención a todos los entrenadores de tsunderes, se informa de una sensación no catalogada en el sector 4 del cuerpo, más conocido como caja torácica. Se han provocado latidos descontrolados que están forzando al máximo tanto el miocardio como el pericardio, los pulmones encuentran dificultad para seguir el ritmo del corazón y adecuarlo a una constante respiratoria. Actual estado mental en blanco, el cerebro tiene problemas para concentrarse y para realizar tareas simples de coordinación como caminar o hablar, se procederá a activar algún sistema asistido de reanimación"

O algo así fue lo que dijo Vivio sobre mi estado antes de que el exceso de pensamientos que corrían en mi mente hicieran que me desmayara.

¿Qué en qué estaba pensando? Bueno, ¿se acuerdan de esa parte del capítulo en la que dije que el interés amoroso era el único que podía tener una cita con una tsundere sin morir en el intento? Pues parece que me equivoqué; pero no era equivocarme en eso lo que hizo que cayera inerte al piso.

Fue el miedo de pensar que podría equivocarme en algo más…

* * *

cual sera el temor de Fate? que esa sensacion inexplicable? es verdad que los entrenadores de tsunderes no entienden el amor? todo esto NO se respondera en el siguiente capitulo, pero si sabremos la historia vergonzosa con Yuuno.

me pregunto cuantos de ustedes seran capaces de convertirse en entrenadores de tsunderes, me pregunto cuantas tsundere habra alla afuera, pero por sobre todo me pregunto ¿quien demonios tiene la genial idea de poner un hotel en una zona de silencio? porque gracias a eso estuve en el puto fin del mundo sin siquiera señal de celular... y me vi obligado a hacer deporte.


	10. Racconto: Yuuno Scrya

**Disclaimer: **Nada me perteneces, excepto el concepto de entrenador de tsunderes, eso es mio y tengo Google de respaldo MUAJAJAJA!

**Nota Aparte: **coño, coño, coño, cuaderno, cuaderno, cuaderno, donde, donde, donde, estudia, estudia, estudia... ah, que flojera.

* * *

"Así que, Fate-mama ¿alguna vez has aceptado una confesión?"

"¿Tenias que elegir justo este momento para preguntarme?"

"¿lo has hecho?"

"sí…"

"¿y como fue?"

"horrible."

**Racconto: Yuuno Scrya.**

Habrían pasado unos cuatro días de mi cita con Nanoha, y la verdad es que las cosas no habían cambiado mucho. Conversábamos como siempre, discutíamos como siempre y me golpeaba como siempre… no, espera, creo que me ha estado golpeando más que antes… y más fuerte.

Como sea, el día siguiente de la cita –lunes- llegué con una cara derrotada horrible debido no solo a mi desmayo por exceso de trabajo cerebral, sino porque me di un reventón después de la cita con los niños del hogar. Comí demasiados dulces, jugué a golpearme contra la pared sin descanso por treinta minutos, hicimos guerra de felpa, no dejamos a monja alguna sin sustancia rara en la cabeza y aprendí el arte de comer dulces de menta, nachos y kétchup… al mismo tiempo.

Pero ese no es el punto, el punto es… que el día lunes, como todos los lunes, Hayate andaba con su plan maligno, que ahora era un milagro de ingeniería, en forma de planos; con los que construiría un mecanismo en el gimnasio que haría que cualquiera que se pusiera en las galerías, recibiría una bomba de pintura verde –no sé de dónde saca estas cosas y no lo quiero saber-. Y me obligó a mí, Fate 'la que apenas se movía' Harlaown, a ayudarla ya que según ella, con mi popularidad podría hacer que mi club de fans construyera su máquina.

No recuerdo muy bien cómo fue que acepte a hacer semejante… cosa. Pero nunca construimos nada, ya que en mi mal estado y en un momento de estupidez, mientras rellenaba los globos con pintura verde, se me cayó uno reventándose al instante. Hayate gritó "¡guerra de pintura!" y ya se imaginaran que pasó después…

Así fue como Hayate, un grupo de fans y yo, hemos estado limpiando el gimnasio con cepillos de dientes por casi tres días; siempre después de clase hasta las nueve de la noche, bajo condiciones inhumanas a las que no sometieron ni a Jesús. Por ejemplo, solo podemos salir para ir al baño, el horario de visitas es de cuatro a seis de la tarde, en ningún momento podemos dejar de cepillar mientras estemos dentro del gimnasio, no se puede comer, no se puede dormir, no se puede estornudar y no se puede rogar por piedad.

Y hoy, jueves, Vivio había tenido la brillante idea de ir a molestar y preguntarme semejante cosa. No es que me moleste contestarle, es que justo ahora tengo a un grupo de fans atrás mío y de verdad, de verdad, es incómodo hablar de tu vida privada con todas esas miradas posesivas sobre ti.

"¿Por qué fue tan horrible? ¿Pasó algo? ¿Quién era?" Vivio, por favor, no me hagas hablar, esas chicas de atrás me van a violar si llego a decir algo muy fuera de personaje.

"de verdad, no quiero hablar de eso…" entonces escuché una risita que provenía de unos metros; miré y encontré a Hayate con la mano en la boca, apenas conteniendo las carcajadas. Esa desgraciada…

"¿eh? Hayate-san ¿Qué es lo gracioso?" preguntó Vivio, a lo que Hayate solo hacia un par de señas con la mano para que no le preguntara "vamos, yo quiero saber"

"pregúntale a tu Fate-mama de quien aceptó ser la novia" Hayate no conoce el concepto de 'pasado oscuro que no debe ser revelado'.

"¿Qué? Fate-mama ¿Quién fue?" preguntó la niña mirándome directo a los ojos ¿Por qué justo tenía que quedarse hoy? Toda la semana se ha ido con Nanoha para así obtener galletas gratis –todavía es un misterio para mí porque ella consigue galletas y yo cachetadas-. Además, no solo era Vivio, todas las fans estaban mirando y los pocos chicos que también estaban cepillando parecían tremendamente interesados en el tema.

"fue…" aaaah, no lo quiero decir. Si lo digo todos se van a reír.

"¿Quién fue?"

"…Yuuno Scrya" dije muy bajo y muy rápido, pero el efecto de catedral del gimnasio hizo que mi voz retumbara por todas partes y fuera escuchada por todo el mundo.

El silencio siguió a mi confesión y después de eso Hayate explotó en risa y junto con ella Vivio y el resto de los presentes.

"no, ya, en serio…" dijo Vivio secándose las lágrimas "¿Quién fue?" Me quede callada, de verdad no lo quiero repetir "no ¿de verdad fue Yuuno-san?" solo asentí. Todos volvieron a reír, esta vez más fuerte que antes.

Se paró el escándalo después de diez minutos en los que aún quedaban algunas pequeñas risillas por debajo y Vivio volvió a tomar la palabra:

"nunca te tuve en un pedestal, pero ahora te me caíste hasta el fondo" dijo mientras me miraba con cara de 'estoy decepcionada porque hiciste algo idiota' ¿Qué demonios? ¿Tan malo es que haya aceptado una confesión de Yuuno? Es cierto que mi querido amigo nerd es… bueno… nerd; pero tampoco es el peor chico del mundo, es bastante amable y honesto… todavía tiene voz de niño; cosa que lo hace ver medio afeminado, pero a mí me enseñaron que no importa el exterior de una persona.

"me encontraba en una etapa de mi vida en la que no podía decir que no" aunque claro que nunca pensé que decir ese "sí" iba a acarrear otra mancha en mi pasado que me perseguiría toda la vida.

"¿y cuál fue la historia?" no hubo historia, duró dos semanas, las secuelas quedaron por un año y no pienso hablar de todas las cursilerías ensayadas que tuve que pasar.

"yo te la puedo contar" y tenía que salir Hayate a arruinarme la vida otra vez "conozco todos los detalles" querrás decir que te inventaste todos los detalles.

"Hayate, por favor, no me hagas esto" no va a funcionar, pero igual no pierdo nada con intentarlo.

"Fate-chan, recuerda que eres un personaje público, no puedes tener vida privada" ¿y quién me hizo un personaje público? Espera, creo que lo estoy recordando… Hayate Yagami. "además, todos tus fans quieren saber esto ¿no?"

"no" dije rápidamente.

"¡sí!" gritaron todos ¿no se supone que un club de fans esta para APOYAR a quien sea que admiren?

"Muy bien" comenzó a decir Hayate, se levantó y se aclaró la garganta "esta será una historia épica sobre un amor no correspondido" no me gusta esto "llena de engaños, intrigas y pasión" ¿Cuándo paso eso? "pero por sobre todo, es una historia que nos contará algo más del pasado de la curvilínea, bien dotada, sexy, olvidadiza, cabeza hueca, a veces insensible y que me debe exactamente 4858 yen… ¡Fate Testarossa Harlaown!" con razón Hayate siempre me molestaba por dinero…

"Había una vez, en esta misma escuela, un par de años atrás, una joven muy linda que parecía perra en celo por todos los chicos que estaban detrás de ella"… se nota que de verdad le molesta que no le haya pagado. "pero a ella no le gustaba ninguno de los que la seguían… no, ella estaba interesada en solo una persona, una que le había robado el corazón desde que la vio… Hayate Yagami" no sé cómo reaccionar a esto… "lamentablemente para nuestra heroína, Hayate era demasiado interesante y perfecta para ella. Aun así, como su amor no podía ser domado, decidió rechazar cualquier confesión que viniera, diciendo de excusa que estaba enamorada de alguien más."

"¡eso no es cierto!" dijo un fan sin parar de cepillar "yo me confesé a Fate-san y ella me dijo que solo me veía como un amigo" ¿y tu quién carajo eres?

"es verdad" dijo otro chico "yo me confieso todos los años y siempre me dice lo mismo" ¿Qué? ¡¿Todos los años? ¿Es como un rito o algo así? ¿Y por qué no me acuerdo de ninguna vez?

"gente, sus experiencias con Fate-chan no me interesan" respondió Hayate "esta historia la estoy contando yo y si quieren que la termine pues se me callan y aceptan.

Como iba diciendo, esta joven rechazaba a todos los que venían porque le daba en gana y no quería salir con nadie y al próximo que levante la mano para interrumpirme lo saco a patadas…" nadie levantó la mano ni hizo ningún gesto "vale, pues resulta que de tanto rechazar se acabó metiendo en un problemón más o menos grande que la dejó con protección policial; y por más que quieran saber a que me estoy refiriendo, no puedo decirlo ya que cuenta como testimonio en un juicio que se hizo hace un par de años" los malos recuerdos… "en fin, resulta que después de ese incidente, nuestra protagonista agarró miedo a rechazar las confesiones" no fue así como una fobia –mentira, fue una fobia-, pero quería prevenir para que no pasara lo mismo "así que hacia cosas estúpidas para evitar cualquier cosa medianamente rosadita: dejó de abrir su casillero para no tener que leer las cartas, se cambiaba de lugar en todas las aulas y a toda hora para que así no pudieran dejarle regalos en la mesa y se dedicaba a borrar cualquier declaración que estuviera escrita en la puerta de los baños." No me vean así, acababa de escaparme de las garras de una psicópata, era normal que fuera un poco obsesiva-compulsiva. "pero un día, esta chica no pudo evitar que alguien se le confesara…

Ocurrió a principios de año, cuando ella se encontraba en su primer año de preparatoria. En nuestra clase acabábamos de recibir a una nueva chica que se llevaba la mayoría de la atención" ¿en serio? ¿Quién?... ah, claro, Nanoha. "por lo que nadie pudo notar que algo parecido a una confesión podría provenir del alguien de nuestra misma clase… pero pasó." Hayate me quedó mirando "¿lo cuentas tú o lo cuento yo?" si lo cuenta ella de seguro acaba distorsionando la historia, así que me aclaré la garganta; había llegado la hora de recordar…

"¡maldición! ¡Se me olvidó lo que iba a decir!" ¿Cómo puedo tener tan mala memoria? ¡Pero si lo tenía en la punta de la lengua!

"lo cuento yo entonces" ¡te maldigo poco eficiente sistema de memoria! "resulta que un día miércoles, estábamos en medio de la campaña presidencial del consejo estudiantil, la pelea estaba entre nuestra siempre confiable Suzuka-chan, una rubia y otro chico sin importancia. La principal táctica de los dos de los competidores era hacer que Fate-chan votara, obviamente por ellos, debido a las inminentes masas que movería. Así que nuestra querida compañera era tapada en anuncios y chantajes para comprar su voto."

"Pero yo nunca he votado en esas cosas" dije.

"Todos lo sabemos Fate-chan, por eso estaban intentando hacer que votaras" aaaah… eso explica muchas cosas. "Como decía, en esos tiempos el miedo que Fate-chan tenia a las cosas cursis había pasado de 'grito de nenaza' a 'Cursifobia'" y sigue en cursifobia, de hecho. "por lo que era imposible para los candidatos acercarse a ella sin que Fate-chan se imaginara una película completa en donde se le declaraban usando la soberanía política como excusa; así que cualquier recado y chantaje debía ser enviado por medio de Yuuno Scrya, que era el único amigo con el que Fate-chan creía que estaba segura." …era una mocosa estúpida en esos tiempos. "Yuuno-kun ejerció su labor como el 'guardián' de Fate Testarossa Harlaown a la perfección; a pesar de que se ganó el odio de unos fans, el siempre cumplió con los favores que le pedía su amiga.

El problema fue, que Yuuno-kun pasó demasiado tiempo con Fate-chan, y como él es hombre y la carne es débil, pues le acabó pasando lo que a toda la escuela le pasa al menos una vez…" Hayate me quedó mirando en con una pequeña sonrisa "fue flechado por la señorita Harlaown.

Como todo ser humano enamorado, comenzó a hacer todas esas cosas que los humanos enamorados hacen, le sonreía cada vez más a nuestra Fate-chan, se preocupaba aún mucho más por ella, le daba unos cuantos regalos, habían más roces entre ellos…" ¡un minuto!

"Hayate, yo no me acuerdo de nada de eso" no, en serio ¿Cuándo pasó todo eso?

"Claro que no, con tu déficit atencional y tu falta de conciencia al amor… todos lo veíamos… menos tú" ¡¿Qué? ¿Y por qué nadie me dijo nada? ¡Pude haberme evitado una de las situaciones más incómodas de mi vida! "no me veas así, tratamos de decirte… siete veces, pero tú siempre respondías: 'están locos, solo somos amigos, me está haciendo un favor'" nota mental: ¡ABRE LOS OJOS FATE!

"Bueno" continuó Hayate "decía que Yuuno-kun iba a por todas con Fate-chan, puesto que pensaba que tenia mayores posibilidades que los otros, debido a como ella había recurrido a él por ayuda y por como solían de toda la vida ser buenos amigos.

Así que, un día, Yuuno-kun llegó con un recado proveniente de uno de los que quería ser presidente, el cual decía que quería hablar con Fate-chan detrás de la escuela." no sé de qué sorprenderme más, de que no puedo recordar casi nada o de que Hayate sepa hasta lo que Yuuno pensaba por esos tiempos. "Pero esto, para variar, activo la Cursifobia de Fate-chan, que no se atrevió a ir sola por miedo a que fuera una confesión, así que le pidió a Yuuno-kun que fuera con ella." caí como una niña en la trampa. "Juntos, después de clase, fueron a la parte de atrás de la escuela, nadie los siguió porque Yuuno-kun se aseguró de que así fuera; y nadie de la clase notó que se fueron porque todos estábamos preocupados de la chica nueva.

Cuando llegaron y no encontraron al que los había citado, nuestra compañera sintió como un peso se le iba de encima y se preparó para irse, o ese era su plan, hasta que Yuuno-kun la tomó por la muñeca…"

"¡OBJECIÓN!" gritó Vivio.

"¿Qué pasó ahora?"

"¿Cómo es posible que supieras que fue Yuuno-san el que sacó a Fate-mama del salón si supuestamente nadie se dio cuenta de lo que había pasado?" buena pregunta.

"Fate-chan me lo contó" eso es mentira.

"no es cierto, no te lo conté."

"y no solo eso" prosiguió Vivio "¿Cómo es posible que supieras exactamente que sentían los personajes? Eso no tiene sentido, a menos que puedas leer mentes." Sí, eso mismo estaba pensando yo.

"Vivio, puedo leer mentes." Respondió Hayate seriamente… yo no sé si creerle o no.

"pruébalo, ¿en qué está pensando Fate-mama?"

"está pensando en que no sabe si creerme que puedo leer mentes" ¡coñazo! ¡Si puede! "¿en que me quedé? Claro… Yuuno-kun tomó a nuestra querida protagonista por la muñeca, y así, en medio de un sonrojo, le pidió que por favor lo escuchara." ¡Oh! ¡Yo me acuerdo de eso! Recuerdo que justo cuando me tocó se me activó ese instinto femenino que casi nunca se me activa y que me decía que algo muy malo iba a pasar. "fue entonces cuando el chico tomó aire miró a Fate-chan a los ojos y le dijo: 'No puedo contenerme más Fate, yo… siento algo por ti, algo que si no libero ahora me matará por dentro'" en ese momento entré en pánico, lo único que quería era salir corriendo o despertarme si era una pesadilla "luego tomó la cara de Fate-chan en sus manos, forzando a que los ojos borgoña miraran a los ojos verdes y le dijo: 'me gustas Fate, me gustas mucho'… y Fate-chan se desmayó."

"¿te desmayaste?" me preguntó Vivio.

"¿Qué mas querías?" respondí "en ese momento mis ideas iban a trescientos kilómetros por hora, estaba entre rogando que por favor no se me confesara, pensando en un montón de maneras de matarlo y esconder el cadáver y analizando millones de respuestas posibles con sus respectivas futuras consecuencias."

"habría bastado con decirle que no"

"no era tan simple…"

"¿por qué no? a todos nosotros nos dijiste que no" dijo uno de los chicos refiriéndose a sí mismo y a los fans. Podría explicarles, pero no me entenderían ni media palabra; sobre todo cuando les cuente lo que me pasó por andarme juntando con Yanderes.

"yo les diré, pero tienen que mantenerlo en secreto" ¡Hayate al rescate! No es tan mala amiga después de todo "en esos tiempos, Fate-chan acababa de rechazar a una chica, la cual era amiga suya; pero ella no lo quiso aceptar y pasaron una serie de tristes sucesos –que tengo prohibido por ley decir- que la llevaron a no querer estar de nuevo en la situación en la que se le declarase un amigo… o cualquier persona. Cuando ella le pidió ayuda a Yuuno-kun, lo hizo puesto que él era el único que no había mostrado interés en ella, por lo que todos pensábamos que era inmune a la regla escolar; la cercanía que acabaron teniendo, acabó por activar las hormonas del chico y pasó lo que ya les conté. Esto arruinó todo el esquema de protección que tenia Fate-chan en la cabeza, que aunque no lo crean ella es una persona muy racional, así que la declaración la tomó por sorpresa; y su cuerpo, como sistema de defensa y así poder darle más tiempo, no halló mejor manera de protegerla que desmayándose." Hayate… tú… sabes demasiado.

"¿y la historia termina ahí?" preguntó Vivio.

"¿Qué historia?" preguntó una voz ajena, y al notar de quién provenía me paralicé. ¡¿Qué diablos hace Nanoha aquí?

"¡Nanoha-chan! ¡Que gusto verte!" ¡No! ¡No es un gusto verla! ¡Nanoha no puede escuchar mi pasado oscuro! ¿Qué por qué? Bueno porque... porque… no sé por qué, pero no puede. "¿has traído provisiones para los hambrientos convictos?"

"no, solo le traje un suéter a Vivio, se le quedó en mi casa ayer" esa Vivio… tiene tan buena suerte…

"gracias, Nanoha-mama" Nanoha se sonrojó, pero sonrió de todas maneras ¿podría ser que el asunto de la familia le causa… felicidad? "¿te vas a quedar a escuchar la historia?" no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no ¡NO! ¡Vivio cállate!

"¿de qué es la historia?" como Nanoha me daba la espalda, comencé a hacer señas a Vivio para que dejara de hablar.

"es la historia de…" mírame, mírame… ¡me vio! "de…" anda Vivio, eres una entrenadora de tsunderes también, tienes que reconocer estas señas "de… ¿un bacalao bailarín?" … sin comentarios.

Hayate tomó la palabra: "estaba contando la historia entre Fate-chan y Yuuno-kun ¿te quedarás?" necesito una excusa para que Nanoha se vaya… emm… algo relacionado con la escuela…

"¿no tenemos que entregar un informe de física mañana?" sabía que la escuela era útil algunas veces.

"lo terminé hace dos días" ¡maldición! ¡Se me olvidó que Nanoha es una niña responsable! Y uno que ni siquiera ha empezado…

Nanoha terminó quedándose gracias a la insistencia de Vivio y de Hayate, lo cual es malo para mí, si Nanoha conoce mi pasado oscuro, podría encontrar maneras para contrarrestar mis acciones para crear situaciones favorables… o algo así; fue la única excusa que se me ocurrió.

"vale, continuando de la declaración" siguió Hayate "Fate-chan estuvo un par de horas inconsciente gracias a su desmayo, cuando despertó, se encontraba en la enfermería, y lo primero que vio, fueron los ojos verdes de Yuuno, que la atrajeron con su encanto directamente hacia sus labios." ¡¿Qué QUÉ?

"¡no es cierto!" grité desesperada "¡Nanoha! ¡No le creas nada! ¡Eso nunca pasó!" ¿Por qué le estoy dando explicaciones?

"Fate-chan, sé que no paso así" gracias a Dios… espera ¿Por qué ella sabe eso?

"si que te interesa lo que piense Nanoha-chan de ti" tu cállate Hayate, tu opinión no vale nada en este fic. "bueno, Fate-chan no besó a Yuuno-kun, pero si fue lo primero que vio al despertar; lo que generó una situación incómoda para ambos, en la que ninguno sabía que decir.

Finalmente, los dos intentaron hablar al mismo tiempo, pero fue mi amiga aquí presente la que tuvo la palabra, y en medio de la confusión generada por la confesión de Yuuno-kun, que incluía el miedo que Fate-chan estaba sintiendo. Pues dijo que sí."

"no fue exactamente un sí" corregí a Hayate "mis palabras exactas fueron: 'intentémoslo a ver que sale'" y sí que me jodí el año diciendo eso.

El día que Yuuno se me confesó, me fui con el casa, porque supuse que eso eran lo que hacían… bueno… las parejas. Y no lo pasé muy bien que digamos, cuando me… tomó la mano, me sentí prisionera y comencé a sudar y a pensar en que me violarían o algo. Al final el me dejó en la parada de autobús y antes de que pudiera despedirse me subí corriendo y sin mirar a nadie.

"pero lo mejor comenzó al día siguiente" dijo Hayate "en la mañana Yuuno-kun esperó a Fate-chan en la entrada de la escuela, la ayudó con sus cosas y cuando Fate-chan le dijo que no era necesario, el dijo: 'es lo mínimo que puedo hacer por mi novia' ahí la escuela colapsó" YO colapsé "comenzaron los rumores de allá para acá de cómo era posible que Yuuno Scrya, de toda la gente de la escuela, hubiera sido aceptado por la admirada y popular Fate Testarossa Harlaown"

"a mí me llegó el rumor de que la estaba chantajeando" dijo un fan.

"a mí me dijeron que él era una bestia en la cama" no tengo idea, yo no lo averigüé.

"yo pensé que Fate-san estaba drogada" ¿tengo cara de drogadicta?

Hayate calmó los ánimos y siguió hablando "el caso es, que toda la escuela supo en el tiempo record de veinticinco minutos sobre la nueva pareja formada, lo cual trajo cambios para ambos.

Yuuno-kun pasó de ser el "hurón de biblioteca" a ser "el líder de la manada" o el "macho alfa". Su popularidad creció y todas lo encontraban absurdamente atractivo y tierno. El siempre se preocupaba por Fate-chan, la ayudaba en su trabajos, en llevar cosas, a bajar las escaleras" para… no puedo soportar más tortura "le daba regalos sin razón aparente, siempre estaban juntos y generaban un 'awww' en todos quienes los veían.

Tan bien se veían los dos juntos, que incluso la directora del colegio les dio su bendición y todas las monjas hacían bromas respecto a ellos" odio a las monjas bromistas "y cada vez que Fate-chan se olvidaba por algo le decían 'al parecer Scrya-kun te ha mantenido en las nubes'" ¡aaaargh! ¡Como me rejodía que me dijeran eso! ¡Estuve a punto de matar a siete monjas! "cuando estaban en clase y se sentaban juntos" no… nunca estaba sola "todos los ojos estaban puestos en ellos y cómo Yuuno-kun tomaba la mano de su novia cada vez que podía" ¡era horrible! ¡Ese chico tenía un radar en la mano! No importaba donde la escondiera, el siempre encontraba la manera de pillarla y acariciarme con un pulgar ¡me quería suicidar! "toda la escuela empezó a basarse en ellos, en cómo eran un ejemplo a seguir, en como su amor cambiaria este mundano mundo" ¡era tan cursi con un demonio! "y que sus besos eran la imagen del mañana."

"¡nunca nos besamos! ¡Nanoha! ¡Te juro que nunca nos besamos!" y ahí voy yo dándole explicaciones otra vez.

"vale, te creo…"

"¿Qué paso después de las dos semanas?" preguntó Vivio.

"ocurrió lo que se conoce como 'el día del hurón volador'" fue Hayate quien le puso el nombre. "curiosamente, el día de las elecciones, que fueron ganadas por una rubia, estaban en medio de la ceremonia para presentar a la nueva directiva cuando Yuuno-kun pidió el micrófono y llamó con él a Fate-chan para que fuera al escenario" recuerdo esto, oh dios ¡fue vergonzoso! ¡Horriblemente vergonzoso! Lo único que quería era que me tragara la tierra "y frente a la insistencia de toda la escuela, pues no le quedó de otra.

Una vez en el escenario con él, Yuuno-kun dijo algo como: 'Fate, sé que es apresurado y que solo llevamos dos semanas… pero siento que mi vida sin ti no tiene sentido'" inserte grito fangirl aquí "Yuuno-kun se arrodilló, saco una cajita…" si más lo recuerdo en ese momento estaba pensando algo como: 'coño, coño, coño, corre, corre, corre, donde, donde, donde, no sé, no sé, no sé, coño, coño, coño…' y así sucesivamente "y antes de que pudiera decir algo, Fate-chan lo empujó del escenario…"

¿Y ese silencio?

"¿en serio lo empujaste?" preguntó Vivio incrédula. ¿Qué? ¿Qué habrías hecho si tu cabeza hubiera estado ocupada por millones de 'coño, coño, coño, corre, corre, corre, donde, donde, donde, no sé, no sé, no sé, coño, coño, coño…' y así sucesivamente?

"no solo lo empujó" dijo Hayate "luego de eso gritó: '¡coño!', salió corriendo, llegó a mitad de camino y no supo que más hacer" … fue patético. "Gracias a ese momento todos nos dimos cuenta de que en realidad en supuesto amor que Yuuno-kun y Fate-chan se tenían no existía… al menos no de parte de Fate-chan."

"Después de eso" tomé la palabra yo "Yuuno ni siquiera me miraba, no me dirigió la palabra a pesar de que yo lo buscaba para disculparme" nunca le rogué, solo intentaba hablar con él.

"¿y cómo arreglaron las cosas?" preguntó Nanoha.

"bueno…" dilema mental, decir o no decir que tuve que encerrarme en el baño de hombres con él para que me escuchara… no, no lo diré "al final logré conseguir su atención y explicarle porque había dicho que sí, y que mi intención no era herir sus sentimientos. No quedamos en la mejor de las relaciones, pero eso se ha ido recuperando con el tiempo."

Hayate estuvo contando mas historias entre Yuuno y yo hasta que se acabó el horario de visitas y tanto Nanoha como Vivio tuvieron que irse –entre ellas una historia que involucraba como tuvimos que vestirnos de pingüinos para conseguir fondos- nos dejaron salir una hora más temprano, aun con las espaldas molidas de tanto cepillar, y me separé del resto para ir al baño.

"¿Fate?" ¡Para atrás violad-! ¿Yuuno?

"¿Yuuno, que haces aquí?" y saliendo de la nada como el viejo del saco.

"me quedé a estudiar y pasé al baño antes de irme" es un nerd, con todas las de la ley.

"ya veo…" dije sin mayor interés, entonces se me ocurrió una idea "¿quieres que nos vayamos juntos?" ¿Qué? ¿Qué tiene de malo?

"seguro" dijo él. Y ambos tomamos nuestras maletas y comenzamos a caminar a la parada del autobús.

"¿sabes?" comenté al aire "Hayate estaba contando a Nanoha y a Vivio sobre todo lo que hemos pasado."

"¿de verdad?" respondió con una sonrisa "si es que esa sabe lo sabe todo" ambos empezamos a reír, hablar con Yuuno… es como hablar con un amigo que siempre será confiable, las cosas nunca serán igual que antes de… bueno, del incidente del hurón volador; pero seguiremos siendo buenos amigos… lo sé.

"Fate, ¿puedo contarte algo, pero algo que solo a ti te puedo contar?" es… el instinto femenino que casi nunca se me activa ¡algo malo va a pasar!

"c-claro" coño, coño, coño, corre, corre, corre, donde, donde, donde, no sé, no sé, no sé, coño, coño, coño…

"creo que…" tenía el corazón en la boca. Yuuno, por favor no me asustes así…

"¿crees que…?" que por favor yo no le guste, que por favor yo no le guste…

"creo que me gusta Nanoha…" ah…

…

…

…

¡COÑO!

* * *

NOOOO! a Yuuno le gusta Nanoha, es el principio del fin!

Bueno, he leido que mucha gente me pregunta: ¿Neo, que se te esta pasando por la cabeza cuando escribes? pues aqui les traigo las respuesta!

Cancion: Innocent Starter by Nana Mizuki  
Letra: NeoCervantes

En la mañana al despertar  
siempre al desayunar  
obligacion comerse el cereal  
sean hojuelas de maiz, bolitas o chocapic  
solo quiero cereal

Te dara inspiracion  
energia y pasion  
para poder convertirte en el mejor  
y entonces me diras  
con toda la razon  
que te gusta comer cereaaaal  
con un lacteo para variaaaar  
y yo te dire  
la cuchara hermano  
en el tazon  
y canta esta cancion

Cereal siempre bueno sera  
sin importar el dia  
te aclarara la mente y el corazon  
y luego te dara  
una muy genial indigestiooon.

Asi que ten preparado el rollo  
y otra ropa interior  
que por experiencia te puedo avisar  
que el baño horas pasaraaaas  
pero seras feliiz  
COMIENDO CEREAAAAL

En resumen: no, no pienso mucho...


	11. Misión: Maniobras Evasivas

**Disclaimer: **Si hacen cualquiera de las cosas que estan anotadas en este fic y acaban en la carcel, voy a negar que las escribi.

**Nota Aparte: **Sinceramente pienso que este capitulo es una reverenda mierda, es como si te cortaran la pelea entre Nanoha y Fate de la pelicula para hablarte de la historia de Yuuno. No tiene sentido, de hecho, es tan mierda que si no me dejan reviews los voy a entender prefectamente. ¿que por que lo escribi si era tan mierda? porque era necesario para seguir la historia, por eso.

* * *

**Misión****: Maniobras Evasivas (para evadir al interés amoroso).**

Toda la base del entrenamiento de Nanoha se encontraba en un delicado sistema en equilibrio que había logrado perfeccionar gracias al tiempo y al aburrimiento. En el cual había un balance entre cuanto tiempo o cuantas veces podía usar una determinada maniobra y las reacciones esperadas.

Tenía considerado en ese sistema todo lo que es posible considerar: amigos, familia, clientes de Midori-ya, perros callejeros, roces ocasionales con desconocidos, asesinos en serie, niños y hormigas; pero lo único que no estaba dentro de las posibilidades, porque asumí que no existía y que ocho meses era demasiado poco tiempo para que apareciera uno, era un interés amoroso.

Y es que luego del incidente de Gary Stu, dejé un día especifico para notar cómo se comportaba el objetivo con cualquier chico que estuviera cerca de ella. Es un criterio simple, que utilizan casi todos los entrenadores de tsunderes, buscas a la persona con la que tenga más química y lo potencias para convertirlo en el interés amoroso y que así se te facilite el entrenamiento; pero como las actitudes y rutinas de Nanoha no se vieron afectadas por ninguno de los candidatos, pues entonces asumí que no había interés amoroso… o eso creía.

De todos los intereses amorosos que pueden existir en este mundo, el único que se me pasó por alto fue mi amigo y compañero de clase Yuuno Scrya ¿Por qué? no me lo van a creer, pero en algún momento se me olvidó que era hombre y que se supone que le gustaban las chicas. Una idiotez, lo sé, fue el primero al que debí considerar debido a la cercanía natural que tenía con Nanoha.

Como sea, después de que Yuuno me dijera lo que sentía por Nanoha, en medio de mi pánico y mi lengua aturdida, lo único que alcancé a decir fue un "ah~" que dejó a Yuuno con toda la libertad para preguntarme si yo sabía si a Nanoha le gustaba alguien.

En ese momento se me abrieron dos posibilidades, la primera, era incluir a un interés amoroso al entrenamiento de Nanoha; para eso yo misma debería potenciar a Yuuno, hacer que tuvieran mayor contacto, que Nanoha se interesara en él y luego yo usar al hurón volador como herramienta principal para terminar el entrenamiento de Nanoha en un santiamén. La otra era morir callada, decirle a mi amigo que a Nanoha le gustaba alguien más, destrozar sus ilusiones y seguir con mi entrenamiento como estaba.

Mientras analizaba mis opciones, llegue a la conclusión de que un interés amoroso me ayudaría en el entrenamiento, que lo correcto sería decirle a Yuuno que lo intentara con Nanoha y que yo lo apoyaría. Pero por alguna extraña razón –que yo atribuyo a mi instinto de entrenador- las palabras morían en mi garganta.

Al final no opiné de nada, y lo único que dije fue "suerte" cuando Yuuno me comentó que lo intentaría de todas maneras. Volví a casa y me fui directo a mi habitación, todavía pensando en el tema y regañándome por no haber usado ese momento para potenciar a Yuuno. Después de todo ¿Quién mejor que él? Esta prácticamente todo el día en contacto con ella, discuten sobre sus puntos de vista, se llevan de maravillas y más de una vez Nanoha se ha sonrojado o alcanzado el estado de confusión observable gracias a él. Aparte, Yuuno es un buen chico, nunca ha sido un imbécil abusivo, tampoco es machista, escucha a los demás, es paciente y jodidamente aceptable como interés amoroso ¿Por qué diablos no lo potencié ayer cuando pude hacerlo?

Con esa pregunta en la cabeza intenté escribir el informe número 8 del proyecto: Raising Heart, pero simplemente no lograba concentrarme, una vocecita interior, horriblemente chillona, me decía que aprovechara esta oportunidad, tomara un teléfono o me conectara al Facebook, y comenzara a potenciar a Yuuno Scrya… que era lo correcto… pero no podía…

Y así comencé a pasearme por la casa, con el dilema de por qué no era capaz de dejar de actuar como una nena que le tenía miedo al monstruo inexistente del armario. Y luchando por encontrar una respuesta lógica, me topé con Arf en la cocina, que me lanzó una mirada interrogante; una que me decía 'no estás actuando como la Fate que normalmente eres'; una mirada que me despejó la mente.

Así fue como me di la vuelta para dirigirme a sala de estar, sentarme en un sillón con Arf a mis pies y estirar la mano con la firme convicción de tomar el teléfono y terminar con las dudas e inseguridades sin sentido que tenía. Llamaría a Yuuno, le diría que Nanoha estaba interesada en él, luego llamaría a Nanoha, organizaría citas entre ellos, los forzaría a tener más roce, se enamorarán y luego me aseguraré de que sea Nanoha quien se confiese… sí… ese es el plan: llamar a Yuuno, llamar a Nanoha, potenciar el interés amoroso… llamar a Yuuno, llamar a Nanoha, potenciar el interés amoroso… llamar a ¡¿Por qué mi mano no puede tomar el estúpido teléfono? ¡está a medio centímetro de mi dedo!

Ya, tranquila, respira, respira, inhala, exhala, inhala, reten el aire, toma el teléfono… toma el teléfono… ¡toma el teléfono!... ¡no puedo tomar el teléfono!

Vale, me tengo que calmar y pensar muy detalladamente para encontrar la razón lógica que me impide hacer lo que llevo cinco párrafos diciendo que voy a hacer… una razón lógica… una razón lógica… ¡por supuesto! Todo está en el método científico.

Ya observé que Yuuno es una buena alternativa para ser un interés amoroso, mi hipótesis es que potenciarlo es una buena idea, pero todavía no he experimentado… siguiendo esa línea de razonamiento, no puedo realizar un procedimiento como forzar el interés amoroso si no he realizado las pruebas que me avalen. Es más, ¿Cómo asegurar que no me equivoqué con los intereses amorosos que analicé antes? Debo hacer todo el trabajo de nuevo, compararlos con mis antiguos resultados y decidir de una vez cual sirve de interés amoroso y cual no.

"Prepárate Arf" dije con un entusiasmo que hace tiempo no tenía "tenemos una misión que cumplir"

Ambas nos dirigimos a mi habitación, donde tomé mi carpeta de archivos y la ojeé hasta encontrar los informes con respecto a los posibles intereses amorosos de Nanoha, vi sus rostros –robé sus identificaciones y les saqué fotocopias a color- y me propuse analizar a cada sujeto como el mejor de los detectives.

* * *

**Sujeto Nº1****: Gary Stu.**

Kurusugawa Kaito, más conocido por el público como Gary Stu, es el vecino perfecto de la esquina.

Después de meterme en su archivos policiales y notar que no tenía ninguna mancha judicial, comencé a seguirlo y a describir sus actitudes para ver si era apto para Nanoha. Así fue como me di cuenta de que un día completo de Gary Stu consistía en ganarse un premio de la lotería, salvar al menos a cuatro gatos atrapados en árboles, darle un dulce a una niña llorando, actuar de Cupido accidental para alguna pareja y salvar a una chica de un grupo de delincuentes armados hasta los dientes.

Y eso pasaba todos los días…

La razón por la que descarté potenciar a un ser tan perfecto, es porque Gary Stu no habría sido una buena experiencia para una tsundere. Principalmente porque estos bastardos nacieron para quedarse con alguna que les bese los pies… cosa que no dejaría hacer a Nanoha nunca.

Pero ahora debía encontrar otra excusa para descartarlo… no sé, que fuera gay o impotente… porque es obvio que no voy a encontrar alguna falla sistemática en Gary; la única posibilidad es que venga con errores de fábrica. Y el único lugar que nos puede mostrar que tan anormal sea alguien… es el velador al lado de la cama.

_**Maniobra Evasiva E-7659,**__** conocida como "¡Están arrestados!".**_

_**Ingredientes: **_

_-Cinco sirenas de policía (mientras más ruido hagan mejor)._

_-Un traje de policía._

_-Una placa de juguete._

_-Esposas (las que se ponen en las manos, no nos referimos al harem)_

_-Un megáfono (o en su defecto, un cono de papel higiénico)._

_**Procedimiento:**_

_Realizar un simulacro de un allanamiento, colocando al sospechoso en un rincón sin permitirle la mas mínima observación o duda; para luego proceder a registrar lugares importantes de su casa._

Me vestí con el traje de policía y me dirigí a la casa de Gary Stu junto con Arf. Después de rodear la casa y colocar las sirenas en cinco puntos estratégicos, los cuales provocarían la ilusión de que eran autos de policía, tome el megáfono y me ubiqué cerca de la puerta.

"¡Kurusugawa Kaito!" comencé a gritar "¡salga con las manos en alto, esta es la policía de Uminari, de no cumplir con lo que se pide llamaremos a patrullas de apoyo!"

No salió… prendamos una sirena…

"¡Kurusugawa Kaito! ¡tiene dos minutos para salir con las manos en alto!" prendí dos sirenas más… algunos vecinos curiosos salían a ver por qué tanto alboroto, pero al darse cuenta de que no eran más que luces y ruidos, se volvieron a meter en sus asuntos

La puerta se abrió y de ahí salió el sospechoso, con las manos en alto y una cara de asustado que era digna de ser grabada para toda la eternidad, sin embargo controlé mis impulsos y seguí con el plan, hablando todo el tiempo por el megáfono y procurando que Gary no me viera.

"¡Voltéese y lleve sus manos a la nuca! ¡repito! ¡voltéese y lleve sus manos a la nuca!" he visto muchas series.

"¡Me gustaría saber con qué cargos vienen a mi casa!" gritó Gary, cosa que no podía permitir, puesto que la base de esta técnica esta en el abuso de poder y el autoritarismo.

"Sera mejor que no hable si no está en presencia de su abogado, si no tiene la corte le proporcionará uno"

"si me dejaran llamarlo…"

"Tiene derecho a guardar silencio"

"¡Pero no quiero guardar silencio!"

"¡Manos a la nuca o todo lo que diga será distorsionado para ser usado en su contra!" me estoy aprovechando… "quédese ahí mientras la agente Testarossa se acerca."

Obviamente yo era la agente Testarossa, así que me acerqué y esposé a Gary, para luego llevarlo a un rincón de su jardín y darle una patada en la articulación de la rodilla, consiguiendo de esa manera que se fuera de golpe al piso. Con Arf vigilándolo entré tranquilamente a su casa.

Me recibió una sala de estar limpia, ordenada y con un sentido del estilo que te acogía pero que al mismo tiempo te decía "soy demasiado perfecto así que no me ensucies los muebles", era algo que me esperaba de un Gary Stu de todos modos. Subí las escaleras y llegué a la que yo esperaba sería la habitación más genial y perfecta que vería en toda mi vida.

Sí, leyeron bien… "esperaba"…

Nada más abrir la puerta, me encontré con una habitación literalmente tapada –hasta el techo- de fotos de… ¿de Nanoha? No, no es Nanoha, pero se parece mucho ¿Dónde visto a esta mujer antes?

"_¿te gustaría probar nuestras galletas, Fate-chan?"_

¡YA ME ACORDE! ¡ES MI SUEGRA! –digo, no es que sea mi suegra, pero me quedó así desde la misión: Waka-Waka y no le digo suegra porque sea mi suegra porque no estoy saliendo con Nanoha, sino porque no sé su nombre y decirle… ¿Qué demonios estoy haciendo? ¡esta es la parte donde se supone que entro en pánico!- ¡NO PUEDE SER! ¡OH POR DIOS! ¡GARY STU ES UN PSICÓPATA!

Gary Stu es un psicópata…

¡AUXILIO! ¡ESTOY ATRAPADA EN LA HABITACION DE UN PSICÓPATA! Ya, vale, cálmate Fate, si entras el pánico el tipo se va a dar cuenta y probablemente te meta en un sótano donde serás su nueva fantasía… recuerda que tienes el control de la situación y eres una entrenadora de tsunderes, por lo que entiendes el comportamiento psicópata… te has enfrentado a cosas peores –Yanderes- antes, simplemente usa el mismo método que utilizaste cuando te encontrabas en esa situación…

¿llorar como nena y buscar a mi mami?

No Fate ¡el otro método!

¿proteger mi intimidad con un cinturón de castidad?

…

¡CORRE!

Así fue como salí hecha un cohete de la casa de Gary, no me tomé la molestia de liberarlo o de hacer algo con las sirenas, simplemente me fui con junto con Arf y la firme decisión de no volver a tener contacto –ni dejar a Nanoha tenerlo tampoco- con Gary Stu.

_El primer sujeto se encuentra interesado en una persona diferente, la cual __está relacionada con la tsundere en cierta manera; por esto, se explica la cercanía del sujeto para con el objetivo. Nunca fue nada mas allá de utilizar el dere-dere del objetivo para así mantener una línea de contacto entre él y esta persona. Por esta lógica razón he de anunciar los puntajes y el resultado:_

_**Cultura: **__10/10_

_**Estilo: **__10/10_

_**Atracción**__** Física: **__10/10_

_**Personalidad:**__-9999999999/10_

_**Resultado: REPROBADO.**_

* * *

**Sujeto Nº2: El amigo/vecino de la infancia.**

Nanoha ha comentado, unas cientos de miles de veces, que tiene un amigo de la infancia, que también es su vecino, que aparentemente es su confidente o algo parecido. Por asuntos de conveniencia, debido a que estaba en medio de un examen, le pedí a Vivio que lo analizara por mí; llegando ella al resultado final de que el tipo no era apto para Nanoha porque: "Nanoha-mama puede encontrar algo mejor sentado al lado suyo en la escuela" a saber que me quería decir con eso.

_**Maniobra Evasiva S-6772, conocida como "Sospechosamente precisa"**_

_**Ingredientes:**_

_-Una carpeta._

_-Un lápiz._

_-Unos lentes para parecer intelectual._

_**Procedimiento:**_

_Fingir que se realiza una sospechosa encuesta para __así interrogar al sospechoso de una manera sospechosamente detalla que nos librará de cualquier sospecha._

La información que me dio Vivio contenía la dirección del sospechoso, así que con mi fiel Arf me dirigí a su casa, donde toqué el timbre.

Me abrió entonces un chico extranjero que no era muy alto, tampoco era muy atractivo y tampoco parecía muy inteligente. Pero no importa, después del susto que me dio Gary cualquier cosa más normal era aceptable, así que comencé a aplicar el S-6772:

"Buenas tardes, vengo de la universidad de Tokio, estoy haciendo una encuesta sobre chicos con amigas de la infancia cuyos nombres empiecen con "Nano" y terminen en "Ha" ¿cumple usted con esas condiciones?"

"pues…" el chico me quedó mirando extrañado "tengo una vecina que se llama Nanoha… que conozco desde que éramos niños"

"¡perfecto!" sospechoso detectado "¿puedo realizarle unas cuantas preguntas?"

"seguro."

"Bien, empecemos por su nombre completo" a lo mejor viene de buena familia.

"Pepito Santana Octavio Moreno Del Campo Zanahoria Coliflor"

…

…

…

_**REPROBADO.**_

* * *

**Sujeto Nº3: Ese tipo que esta ahí.**

Ese tipo que está ahí, es un tipo que siempre está ahí, sentado en Midori-Ya, siempre en el mismo lugar, todas las veces que he ido y siempre haciendo lo mismo, mirando a Nanoha.

Ese tipo que está ahí, tiene una mirada estresante, una que me dan ganas de golpearlo para que despegue sus ojos de cierta tsundere, pero no lo puedo hacer hoy, porque ahora, ese tipo que está ahí, podría convertirse en el interés amoroso.

Nanoha siempre es amable con ese tipo que está ahí, creo firmemente que solo es así porque ese tipo que está ahí es cliente frecuente, sin embargo, no puedo emitir juicio sin comprobarlo, ya que la última vez lo eliminé porque supuse que era un pervertido que quería hacer algo más que solo mirar a mi amiga.

_**Maniobra Evasiva L-6969, conocida como "Localizador de adolescentes con hormonas disparadas"**_

_**Ingredientes:**_

_-Una playera con escote__ pronunciado._

_-Una revista porno._

_-Haber escrito o leído fics lemon por más de dos años de manera de haber adquirido el don de la palabra rating M._

_-Ser mujer._

_**Procedimiento:**_

_Acorralar al sospechoso con tácticas básicas de seducción para __así conocer sus verdaderas intenciones con respecto a la Tsundere y descartar que sea un ginecómano._

Luego de mentalizarme para la idiotez que estaba apunto de hacer, entré a Midori-Ya a una hora programada, en la que sabía que Nanoha no estaría trabajando; debido a que por esas coincidencias de la vida inexplicables NO creadas por mí, apareció Vivio para llevársela a dar un paseo.

Cuando crucé la puerta, sentí las miradas de todos los presentes entre mi cuello y mi estómago, pero de todas, había una que parecía que me desnudara con los ojos… ese tipo que está ahí…

Tranquilamente me dirigí a su mesa, sin mirar a nadie y respirando a un ritmo constante, sin decir palabra me senté, saqué mi revista porno y la puse enfrente de mi fingiendo que la leía; en realidad, lo único que hacía era estar atenta a la respiración y el movimiento corporal del chico sentado en la misma mesa, porque aun con la revista tapándome la vista de su cara, puedo jurar que él estaba haciendo lo imposible por obtener una mejor visión de mi escote.

Era obvio que el tipo era un adolescente con las hormonas prácticamente hirviendo, pero aun no conocía sus intenciones con Nanoha, y aunque las sospechaba, no podía dejar nada sin analizar esta vez.

"Tu, siempre miras a la chica pelirroja que atiende aquí ¿tienes alguna fantasía con ella?" dije con una voz seductora y usando toda mi fuerza de voluntad para no darle vuelta la cara de un puñetazo… ese tipo que está ahí me irritaba… de verdad que me irritaba.

"Bueno, ahora te estoy mirando a ti ¿no?" vuelve a usar ese tono de voz conmigo y juro que no volverás a mirar a nadie más.

"y si ella apareciera ahora ¿a quién mirarías?"

"a las dos, a ti te miraría la delantera y a ella la retaguardia" ese tipo que está ahí… no volverá a estar ahí nunca más.

"¿Por qué no me acompañas al baño?" dije ocultando mi enojo. Acto seguido me paré y le guiñé el ojo al chico y cuando él se paró, apareció Arf como una bala haciendo que se tropezara y que cayera encima mío.

"¡Pervertido!" grité lo mas nena que pude gritar y comencé a patalear por ayuda. En cinco segundos llegaron todos los hombres que estaban en Midori-Ya, me lo quitaron de encima y comenzaron a darle la paliza de su vida mientras yo salía a la calle tranquilamente.

Esperé pacientemente hasta que vi al papa escopeta tirarlo a la calle de una patada, haciéndolo caer a mis pies; una vez él entró, dije al aire, lo suficientemente alto para que ese tipo que está ahí me escuchara:

"Creo que no estás mirando a nadie ahora" y me fui tarareando una canción.

_El sujeto Nº3 no era apto para convertirse en interés amoroso, su aporte al entrenamiento habría sido nulo puesto que sus intenciones en mantener una relación seria eran las misma__s que mis intenciones de estudiar para un examen de Arte._

_**Cultura: **__0/10_

_**Estilo: **__2/10_

_**Atracción**__** Física: **__-10/10_

_**Personalidad: **__0/10_

_**Resultado: REPROBADO.**_

* * *

**Sujeto Nº4: Yuuno Scrya.**

Y aquí estamos otra vez, en el mismo sofá, a la misma distancia del teléfono, con las mismas dudas que tenía al principio…

En conclusión, hasta ahora, lo único que he hecho ha sido perder mi tiempo.

Ni siquiera sé porque estoy aquí, sé que no voy a llamar a Yuuno, llevo cinco horas intentándolo y con suerte llego a tocar el auricular. Y lo peor es que ahora sí que no tengo ninguna justificación razonable para no hacerlo, quiero decir, no es como si fuera a llamarlo para potenciarlo, solo quiero hacer una simple evaluación.

Por si fuera poco, ya tenía exactamente planeado el procedimiento que seguiría: si Yuuno no resulta ser conveniente como interés amoroso, pues entonces yo misma me encargaré de anular cualquier posibilidad con Nanoha, asegurándome de que mi amigo tampoco sufra –porque después del día del hurón volador de verdad no se merece eso- ya sea mostrándole el maravilloso mundo del sexo sin compromisos o de la masturbación. En caso contrario… pues no tengo más opción que potenciar a Yuuno y ver como se convierte en la parejita feliz con mi tsundere.

Pero nada de eso puede pasar si no parto por llamar a Yuuno para aplicar la maniobra T-9999, más conocida como "Trazando conexiones", con la que me daría cuenta al instante que tan interesado esta Yuuno en Nanoha, que estaría dispuesto a hacer por ella y que tan probable es que Nanoha se enamore de él. Porque si algo me sé de memoria son los gustos de Nanoha, según fuentes muy confiables –Hayate- a ella le encantan las miradas profundas, esas que te desnudan el alma y te roban el aliento, también aquellos que son amables y ayudan inconscientemente, le gustan los olores que la atrapan, le gustan los que disfrutan la vida y que nunca se rinden.

En caso de que no lo hayan notado, solo sigo haciendo tiempo rellenando con temas que no vienen al caso para así no tener que llamar a Yuuno.

"Fate, ¿puedes prestarme el teléfono para llamar a Amy?" Chrono es un hombre caído del cielo.

"Claro que sí hermanito, tómate tu tiempo, habla toda la noche si quieres y si terminas antes no me avises" bueno, como Chrono va a ocupar el teléfono por un tiempo prolongado, yo me voy a dormir.

* * *

"¿no deberías estar en clase?"

"¿no deberías estar en la dirección?"

Después de estar toda la mañana sentada en las galerías del gimnasio que había sido limpiado por mi sudor y sangre unos días atrás, era obvio que tarde o temprano me encontraría con alguien a quien conociera (y reconociera); que haya sido Hayate es pura casualidad y de hecho, es la última persona con la que creí que me encontraría.

"Es viernes, no hay nada que me llame a estar allá… al menos no hasta las dos de la tarde, que tengo que cumplir el castigo que me dieron por lo que hice el lunes a la página web de la escuela." Y esta chica no cambia nunca…

"¿para qué te empeñas en ser mandada a la dirección todos los lunes? No veo nada positivo en eso" es algo que siempre he querido preguntarle y que por diversas circunstancias no he podido.

"¿y a ti qué te importa? Tu manipulas a la gente y yo no te digo nada" golpe bajo, esa respuesta sí que no la esperaba de Hayate, primera vez que usa ese tono conmigo.

"vale, no me digas si no quieres" Hayate subió a las galerías para acomodarse al lado mío y pasar un brazo por mis hombros, cosa que indica que quiere saber algo.

"Fate-chan ¿pasó algo con Nanoha-chan?" lo sabía.

"no exactamente, pero tiene que ver con ella" si no le digo yo lo acabará averiguando de todas maneras, mejor que lo escuche de mi boca, además Hayate es alguien de confianza "al parecer a Yuuno le gusta Nanoha."

"Si, ya me había dado cuenta" ¿Por qué no me sorprende? "¿y eso te afecta?"

"¿a mí?" ¿Por qué debería afectarme a mí? "no, para nada, pero afecta el entrenamiento. Verás, una tsundere es mucho más fácil de entrenar cuando posee un interés amoroso, por eso hice una evaluación sistemática en la que luego de descartar los sujetos uno, dos y tres, llegué al sujeto número cuatro; y a la hora de la verdad, cuando debí aplicar un T-9999, pues simplemente no pude por algo fuera de la lógica de la TSAB. Ahora, cuando perfectamente podría aplicar la maniobra frente al sujeto número cuatro, me ha venido una indecisión cuya explicación sigo buscando y que me ha impedido encontrar la motivación para asistir a clases."

"Ya… ¿y eso traducido al japonés significa…?"

"Que todavía no puedo evaluar si sería conveniente que Nanoha se enamorara de Yuuno. Tengo planificado que hacer para darme cuenta si sirve o no, demonios, hasta se qué hacer si resulta que es apto, pero no puedo ir a terminar con esto de una vez por todas."

"Umm…" gracias por tu apoyo Hayate, no sabes lo que ese 'Umm…' aclara mis pensamientos. "a simple vista… ¿Cómo crees que saldría Yuuno-kun de la evaluación?"

"pues si lo pienso un poco…" la verdad es que a su favor, Yuuno tiene todas esas cualidades que los otros tipos no tenían, que yo sepa no es un pervertido y se preocupa por los sentimientos de los demás, tampoco es obsesivo-compulsivo con nada y no tiene un nombre raro que arruine la posible descendencia que tendría con Nanoha… por eso, mirándolo fríamente… "lo más probable es que apruebe."

"Fate-chan, te voy a decir algo muy serio…" mi amiga se enderezó y me tomó por los hombros haciendo que la mirara a los ojos directamente "… estas celosa."

"¿por Yuuno?"

"¡no! ¡no por Yuuno-kun!" entonces no entiendo "¡por Nanoha-chan!" aaaah… sigo sin entender "sabes que Yuuno-kun aprobaría lo que sea que vayas a hacer, y eso implicaría que tendría que pasar más tiempo con Nanoha-chan y por ende ella estaría menos tiempo contigo, cosa que no te gustaría porque ya te acostumbraste a que toda su atención sea para ti."

"¿estuviste leyendo mangas shöjo?" porque ese razonamiento no puede haber salido de otra parte.

"Sí, pero esto no tiene nada que ver; apuesto que cada vez que te imaginas a Yuuno-kun con Nanoha-chan, te duele el pecho y no puedes respirar."

"En realidad no" de hecho ni siquiera me lo puedo imaginar, porque sería cursi y mi cerebro bloquea todo lo cursi.

"¿es broma?" ¿te parece que bromeo?

"para nada" dije despreocupadamente.

"ah…" Hayate se veía un poco decepcionada "pues entonces vete al demonio, no sé qué te pasa" vale, gracias.

Estuvimos en silencio por unos largos cinco minutos en los que ni me molesté en analizar la teoría de Hayate porque me pareció llanamente absurda, quiero decir ¿celosa yo? ¿de quién? ¿Por qué? siendo sinceros, si Nanoha no fuera tsundere varias de las cosas que hace me importarían un reverendo pepino.

En eso, comenzó a sonar un móvil, haciendo reaccionar a Hayate que lo sacó rápidamente de su bolsillo, por lo que pude notar un leve detalle:

"Nuestros móviles son iguales" comenté.

"De hecho, este es tu móvil" ¡¿Qué? "¿Diga? Habla la manager de Fate Testarossa Harlaown" ¡¿Qué qué? "un segundo por favor… es para ti." ¡por supuesto que es para mí! ¡es mi condenado teléfono!

Le quité el teléfono a Hayate, llevándomelo al oído lo más rápido que pude:

"¿Diga?"

"¡Fate-mama!" ¿Vivio? ¿Por qué tiene mi numero? ¿Por qué suena tan desesperada? "estaba yo …la puerta cuando…" ¡maldición! ¡su voz se pierde! "…que va a pasar!"

"Vivio, repite lo que dijiste, no puedo oírte bien" ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué tengo un mal presentimiento?

"Que hay… en la puerta… mama" ¡hay mucho ruido!

"¡Vivio! ¡no puedo oírte!"

"¡ALERTA O!"

Al escuchar esas palabras se me fue el aire; cuando lo recuperé bajé las galerías de un salto y partí corriendo lo más rápido que mis piernas me lo permitían hacia la entrada principal, abandonando mis cosas e ignorando los gritos de Hayate.

Al llegar, aun con la falta de aliento por la carrera pude notar con horror lo que Vivio me había dicho, ahí estaba ella, Nanoha, sosteniéndole la mirada firmemente a ese tipo que está ahí –sujeto nº3-, que aun se encontraba cubierto en vendajes; pero ese tipo que está ahí no venía solo, detrás de él había un grupo de al menos veinte hombres, todos armados al menos con un palo y de entre ellos resaltaba uno que parecía ser un gorila de tres metros, musculoso hasta donde se supone que no hay tanto musculo.

Esto se ve mal…

"¡Si Fate Testarossa Harlaown no aparece ahora, quien va a recibir la "paliza" es esta chica que está aquí!" dijo ese tipo que está ahí mirando a Nanoha con los mismos ojos depravados de siempre, el resto de personas que se encontraban afuera y eran de nuestra escuela estaban demasiado intimidados para responder de alguna manera; los chicos temblaban en sus lugares, los niños tenía miedo y las chicas miraban confundidas… la única que no bajaba la vista a pesar de que debería hacerlo era Nanoha… pero es demasiado tsundere y demasiado orgullosa para dejarse caer por una simple amenaza.

Sin embargo, ella no tiene casi nada que ver en este problema…

"¿algo que quieran decirme?" dije utilizando un tono de voz amenazante pero no altanero, lo menos que quería era tener al gorila encima de mí.

"¡ahí estas desgraciada!" a mí también me da gusto verte "¡más te vale disculparte ahora mismo si no quieres que entre todos te enseñemos a respetar a los hombres!" mientras más testosterona hay por metro cuadrado, más cavernícola se vuelve el hombre promedio… ni de coña me disculpo.

"¿Por qué no le vas a llorar a tu mamá y dejas de molestar a (mi tsundere) la gente de mi escuela?" estoy tentando a mi suerte, pero de verdad no pienso disculparme con un tipo tan repugnante como este.

De la nada se acercó el gorila con la seria intención de matarme, el corazón me latía a mil por hora y toda la adrenalina que sentí mientras corría se transformó en miedo.

"Lo sentimos" ¿Nanoha? "no sé qué es lo que amiga les haya hecho, pero les ruego la disculpen."

El gorila pareció meditarlo un momento, nos miró detenidamente, tomándose su tiempo en evaluarnos a cada una, nos rodeó una cinco veces y al final decidió quedarse detrás, donde el desgraciado tocó el trasero de Nanoha y dijo:

"tenias razón, esta es mejor por atrás"

¡Al diablo si son veinte! ¡al diablo si están armados! ¡al diablo con el miedo! ¡este infeliz esta muerto!

Di un giro completo, levanté el puño cerrado y con el impulso le di un golpe seco en la cara que sacó satisfactoriamente las manos del gorila de Nanoha, el tipo no fue al piso y la mano me quedó doliendo, pero antes de que pudiera recuperarse me acerqué rápidamente para darle un gancho a la garganta, dejándolo sin aire y agachado, escupiendo e intentando respirar.

Esto alertó al resto quienes se tiraron encima, aparté a Nanoha de un empujón y ataqué al primero que vino dándole un puñetazo con la mano dañada en la nariz, no pude evitar soltar un grito de dolor cuando el golpe hizo contacto y la distracción sirvió para que por atrás algún cobarde me diera con un palo, el golpe me mareó, mis piernas tambalearon y caí, el rojo cubría mi ojo derecho, pero sacando fuerzas de flaqueza, me apoyé firmemente con las manos y lancé una patada dejando estéril al imbécil que me había dejado con menos neuronas.

El golpe adrenalinico me ayudó a que mi visión fuera menos borrosa, me levanté como pude, sintiendo el sabor de la sangre en la boca, pero no logré voltearme, el gorila me había atrapado por la espalda y ¡santo cielo que sabía hacer llaves este hombre! El dolor era insoportable, apenas podía escuchar los gritos de la gente y cuando creí que desfallecería un fuerte sonido metálico fue acompañado por mi liberación.

Lo siguiente que vi fue a Arisa con un tubo de metal en la mano.

Con el gorila en el piso –probablemente en coma- Arisa comenzó a repartir golpes sin ninguna pizca de remordimiento, y yo, ignorando todo lo que el dolor me quemaba, con un ojo cegado por mi sangre y una mano a medio morir, seguía utilizando toda mi energía en cualquiera que se me cruzara.

Luego de eso llegó Yuuno a meterse a la pelea y detrás vino Subaru junto con el club de karate.

* * *

Cuando salió el club de karate, se demoraron menos de dos minutos en dejar al resto de los delincuentes esos en el piso, lamentablemente para ellos, alguien –Suzuka- había llamado a la policía, quienes al ver semejante escenario no tuvieron mejor idea que culparlos a ellos. Ahora, si el club de karate tiene algún problema de violencia no deportiva, corre el riesgo de ser cancelado, por lo que para protegerlos, me eché la culpa de todo y tan solo dije que ellos llegaron a separarnos; como los policías nos seguían mirando con incredulidad, Yuuno y Arisa se sumaron a mi maniobra de culpabilidad.

Y así, es como Fate Testarossa Harlaown, Yuuno Scrya y Arisa Bannings terminaron en la cárcel.

De los tres, yo era la que más mal herida estaba, un chequeo rápido decía que tenía un buen trauma en la cabeza, la muñeca esquinzada y varios golpes por aquí y por allá, Arisa tenía uno que otro moretón y Yuuno solo tenía rota la nariz.

Para liberar de culpa a mis amigos, dije a la policía que yo había iniciado todo el problema, el testimonio de los presentes corroboró eso y mis amigos se fueron cuando sus padres fueron por ellos.

Quedando solo yo en custodia, fue mi hermano quien vino en mi ayuda, junto con él llegaron Shamal y Signum, la policía dejó que Shamal me curara y Signum simplemente salía y entraba de vez en cuando informándome que era lo que mi hermano estaba haciendo para sacarme de ahí.

Finalmente, Signum llegó con la noticia de que quien había declarado era Nanoha y que si bien tendría que pasar una noche en la celda por andar haciendo desorden en lugares públicos, quedaría libre de culpa, ya que todo fue hecho en "defensa propia".

La sorpresa más grande me la llevé cuando el papá escopeta entró a mi celda con una mirada seria en la cara, me miró a los ojos por diez eternos segundos y acto seguido me abrazó aplastando todo mi adolorido cuerpo diciéndome algo parecido a: "Gracias por cuidar a Nanoha, tú ya eres parte de mi familia." Acto seguido me dio un pastel enorme y millones de cupones para comer gratis en Midori-Ya.

Nunca sabré si eso fue bueno o fue malo.

Al día siguiente, después de no dormir nada y comer pastel como loca, mamá me llevó a la clínica para que Shamal realizara todos los exámenes pertinentes.

Me mandaron a casa con el brazo cubierto en Yeso, vendas nuevas en la cabeza, varios parches en las heridas más serias y toneladas de antibióticos para el dolor.

Ese mismo día cuando Signum fue a visitarme, tuvimos una conversación bastante interesante.

"¿y al final que vas a hacer con Yuuno?" me preguntó tranquilamente, y de la misma manera le respondí.

"voy a descartar cualquier interés amoroso en este entrenamiento, los hombres originan más problemas que beneficios, y no tengo tiempo para eso, además, ninguno de ahí era apto."

"¿Por qué lo dices?"

"porque si alguno de esos de verdad hubiera estado interesado en Nanoha, habría saltado a defenderla frente a la más mínima amenaza, sin importar si eran veinte, si uno era un gorila o si tenía otras cosas en que pensar."

"pero SÍ hubo alguien que hizo todo eso." ¿Cuándo que no me di cuenta?

"no Signum, no hubo nadie." Puedo jurarlo.

"como tú digas…"

De alguna extraña manera, me sentía tranquila con la decisión que había tomado, igual y eran los anestésicos, pero quise creer que era por lo primero. Después de todo, un interés amoroso debe estar dispuesto a poner a la tsundere siempre en primer lugar.

Y nadie hizo eso…

¿Verdad?

* * *

Cierto que es una caca? bueno, llegue a muchas conclusiones con este capitulo.  
Fate me estresa.  
Hayate mola.  
Tengo hambre.

SIN EMBARGO, el siguiente capitulo tendra toneladas y toneladas de NanoFate y prometo que no sera tan caca como este.


	12. Y Dios dijo:

**Disclaimer: **Santa virgen! no se ni por donde empezar a disculparme por la demora, pero no me pertenece nada, no me merezco nada! D:

**Nota Aparte: **bien, una serie de cosas pasaron para demorar tanto en este capitulo, empezando por creer que almorzar doce alfajores era una buena idea y terminando con tener un error de continuidad en el capitulo que correjir hizo que el capitulo se alargara.

Pero asumire mi castigo, por cada review que diga algo parecido como a "ya era hora!" me dare diez latigazos con un latigo de papel.

* * *

"Atención gente, ahora se procederá a hacer el sorteo para ver el orden en el que cada uno se sentará con Fate-chan, primero voy yo porque me lo merezco; recuerden, solo son cinco minutos por persona."

"Hayate no creo que…"

"La segunda será… ¡Yoshida Mariko!"

**Y Dios**** dijo: Las misiones son sueños, y los sueños, sueños son. (¿Cómo? ¿No lo dijo Dios?)**

El incidente con ese tipo que está ahí no pasó a mayores, claro, terminé con heridas por todos lados, pero al menos conseguí que no se vuelva a aparecer ni por la escuela ni por Midori-Ya, por lo que puedo dormir tranquila.

Estuve el fin de semana en casa, no pude ir a entrenar al ejército de entrenadores de tsunderes; pero el día domingo aparecieron en mi casa Vivio y el resto de los niños –no sé de dónde sacaron mi dirección-, así que compartí con ellos mientras les contaba con algo de exageración como había sido la pelea; se quedaron a comer debido a la insistencia de mamá que estaba feliz de tener niños otra vez y aproveche de enseñarles un código muy importante:

"Si alguien le rompe el corazón a una tsundere, entonces es deber del entrenador romperle las costillas."

"… pero a Nanoha-mama nadie le rompió el corazón" comentó Vivio.

"eso no importa, la idea base es romperle algo a cualquiera que hiera a una tsundere." Y por lo que me dijo Shamal, rompí varias narices.

Pasó el Lunes con Hayate en la dirección debido a que comenzó a vender centímetros del Yeso de mi brazo a los fans, no a precio fijo, sino subastándolos al mejor postor y lo más estúpido no era que la gente estuviera dispuesta a pagar, era todo lo que se peleaban por conseguir al menos un mísero milímetro de Yeso.

Hayate tuvo que devolver el dinero cuando las monjas se dieron cuenta, y las fans, decepcionadas de haber perdido su compra, me causaron tal lástima que las deje firmar mi Yeso gratis.

Ahora tengo un arcoíris en el brazo.

No tengo para que decir que mi popularidad creció todavía más con el asunto de la pelea, de otras escuelas venían a mirar quien era Fate Testarossa Harlaown, la que se había enfrentado a veinte tipos y un gorila… o al menos esa era la explicación de Suzuka, Hayate decía que solamente venían a verme por mi cuerpo.

Curioso es, que a pesar de que la popularidad creció, las fans respetaban que estuviera delicada y no se me tiraban encima, de hecho, toda la escuela se sabía el horario –que yo no podía recordar- para tomar los medicamentos, y cada cierto tiempo, alguna chica o chico me decía "Fate-san, no olvides que tienes que tomar tu medicina a [inserte hora correspondiente aquí]".

En fin, mimada como estaba, llegó el día miércoles, en el que todas las clases de tercer año de preparatoria –tres- iban a un viaje escolar a una montaña en medio de la nada; donde supuestamente nos encontraríamos con "nuestro yo interior perdido en el espacio de este mundano mundo materialista".

El punto es, que el viaje era en un autobús y cuando dijeron "formen parejas" comenzó la batalla campal por quien se sentaría conmigo; cada chica tenía argumentos más estúpidos que la anterior por los que creía era la correcta; finalmente, apareció Hayate, que tuvo la brillante idea de proponer que se turnaran para que así TODOS terminaran a mi lado al menos una vez, y como la mayoría estuvo de acuerdo, ignorando completamente mi opinión, pues no me quedo de otra que aceptar.

"el número doce será… ¡Tamura Souji!" al menos conozco los nombres y las caras de la gente que está en mi clase. La verdad es que son los que más se han preocupado por mí, por lo que no me molesta que ellos entren en el modo fan de vez en cuando… solo de vez en cuando.

Mientras seguía el sorteo me dediqué a mirar los bolsos y maletas que estaban esparcidos por el piso, recordando con una ligera sonrisa como Erio me prohibió llevar mi maleta para que no hiriera mi brazo, trayéndola finalmente él a duras penas hasta mi salón de clase, mientras Caro sostenía tanto sus cosas como las de Erio y Vivio se aferraba a mi pierna rogándome que la llevara conmigo.

"y la última persona será… ¡Takamachi Nanoha!"

Llego el autobús y me vi sentada en el primer par de lugares, en el asiento del pasillo con Hayate junto a la ventana, quien me dio las indicaciones para lo que estaba por venir; cosas simples, como no permitir que supieran más de la cuenta sobre mí sin pagar, responder rápido y al grano o que cada seis personas vendría uno del escuadrón tranquilizador –llámese: Arisa, Suzuka, Yuuno y Nanoha- para que así mi cabeza no explotara por el exceso de atención.

Comenzó entonces el trayecto, Hayate estuvo cinco minutos hablando conmigo de cualquier cosa y llegó la primera fan, de ahí comenzó un cuadro repetitivo donde sentía un deja-vu cada cinco minutos porque todos los fans eran demasiado poco creativos con sus preguntas:

"¿Como está tu brazo?"

"¿te gustó la firma que te hice?"

"¿Qué opinas de mi?"

"¿Te gusta alguien?"

"¿Te gusto yo?"

Y así sucesivamente… cada cinco malditos minutos… los del escuadrón tranquilizador eran de ayuda, pero después de que Suzuka me hizo tomar la medicina de la mañana, lo único que quería era dormir y que dejaran de hablarme.

En esas condiciones pasó la gente una a una y finalmente, cuando faltaban más o menos veinte minutos –según el conductor- para llegar a destino, apareció Nanoha, se sentó al lado mío, saco un libro y se quedo en silencio. El glorioso sonido del silencio.

Juro que en ese momento la adoré como nunca había adorado a ningún ser humano.

Con el momento de paz que me dio, lentamente fui cerrando los ojos hasta que caí rendida por los químicos dentro de mi sistema.

Desperté para encontrarme con el autobús detenido, una manta sobre mi cuerpo y recostada sobre algo demasiado cómodo y cálido como para ser un asiento; fue entonces que medianamente recuperé la conciencia y vi como Nanoha me miraba atentamente desde arriba, cosa que por unos segundos me confundió y me llevó a un debate mental sobre la fuerza de gravedad; hasta que reaccioné que en realidad estaba en su regazo, descaradamente acurrucada.

"¿Ya llegamos?" Nanoha saltó con mi pregunta, como si aunque me estuviera mirando no prestara atención.

"umm… emm…" ¿Falta de palabras? ¿No habré hablado y aplicado alguna táctica mientras dormía verdad? "quiero decir… no, no hemos llegado aun, el autobús tuvo un pequeño problema mecánico ocasionado porque Hayate-chan y Arisa-chan metieron un hueso de pollo al tubo de escape" ya decía yo que algo así iba a pasar "así que nos hemos detenido en el pueblo a la base de la montaña hasta que encuentren el hueso." Solo entonces note el silencio que había.

"¿y donde están todos?" pregunté, finalmente dándome cuenta de que estaba sola, en un autobús, durmiendo plácidamente, con Nanoha.

"fueron a conocer el pueblo, volverán en una media hora" ese olor… ¡es el olor del entrenamiento!

"¿no fuiste con ellos?" aquí viene el primer sonrojo de este día.

"n-no…" ¡Dios! ¡Ya está tartamudeando! No sé que habrá pasado mientras dormía pero sí que da buenos resultados "yo… simplemente no tenía ganas de salir" y eso no se lo cree nadie.

"gracias por cuidarme, eres tan linda cuando haces eso" ¡BOOM! ¡SUPER SONROJO NIVEL CUATRO!

"¡n-no lo hice por ti ni nada parecido!" cada día es más tsundere "¡además! ¡Tu fuiste la que se dejó caer sin permiso sobre mi!" claro, para variar es culpa mía.

"y la manta de seguro cayó por accidente también…"

"¡la manta no la acomodé yo, fue la hermana Dominic!" a juzgar por su tono de voz, probablemente sea verdad, pero eso no me interesa para nada en este momento.

"sí, claro, te creo, es muy convincente" sarcasmo activado, esperando respuesta tsun-tsun.

"¡suficiente! Ya despertaste ¿no? Apresúrate y quítate de encima" lo bueno de estar con heridas es que probablemente Nanoha se lo piense dos veces antes de golpearme.

"¿y abandonar este paraíso? ¡Jamás!" dije utilizando mi brazo útil para aferrarme aun más a Nanoha, que comenzó con un pequeño forcejeo para que la soltara… a todo esto… ¿Quién es la hermana Dominic?

"veo que tienes energías Fate-chan…" la mención de mi nombre por alguien extraño hizo que me sentara como correspondía otra vez, mis ojos fueron recibidos por la mirada de mi maestra, que con una sonrisa gentil me preguntó cómo me sentía.

"Por cierto," dijo ella "aprovechen de llamar a sus padres para decirles que una vez que entremos a la montaña estaremos en una zona de silencio" ¿zona de silencio? Hayate se va a morir "y que por ende no podrán contactarlos."

Con una última sonrisa desapareció la monja del autobús, dejándonos solas otra vez y con un incómodo silencio. Fue Nanoha quien se rindió primero y levantándose anunció que iría al baño, lo cual es gracioso porque es totalmente obvio que irá a cualquier otra parte menos al baño ¿Por qué? simple, una tsundere nunca anuncia que va al baño a menos que sea estrictamente necesario debido a que siempre buscan evadir cualquier pregunta respecto a lo que hacen en el trono; y si, como Nanoha, dicen que van al baño cuando la situación no lo amerita, es que en realidad están buscando alejarse de algo que las va a hacer explotar tarde o temprano. A saber qué es lo que está a punto de hacer explotar a Nanoha… bueno, no es mi problema mientras siga actuando tsundere.

Decidí entonces sacar mi celular –el cual había cambiado de lugar para que Hayate no lo robara- y llamar a mamá para decirle que estaba bien, que no había sentido dolor, bla, bla, bla, todo eso que las madres quieren oír de sus hijos cuando están lejos.

Llamando… llamando… llamando… no contesta nadie… intentémoslo de nuevo.

Llamando… llamando… llamando… ¿habrá pasado algo?

Llamando… espero que no haya pasado nada… llamando… ¡contestaron!

"¿Diga?" ¿Qué demo- ¿quiero de- ¿pero qué cara- ¡¿Qué DIABLOS hace ella en mi casa?

"¡¿VIVIO?" ¿Por qué? ¿Qué clase de dimensión maligna es esta?

"¡ah! ¡Onee-chan!" ¡¿QUÉ COSA? "¡Lindy-mama! ¡Onee-chan está al teléfono!" ¿Qué? ¿Qué? ¿Qué fue lo que me perdí?

"Fate ¿Cómo estás?" ¿Qué como estoy? ¡Estoy en shock!

"hola mamá, estoy bien" bien trastornada "¿cómo están las cosas en casa?" o más claramente "¿Por qué Vivio está ahí?"

"ah, veras, Chrono ha estado trabajando mucho y cuando te fuiste me sentí muy sola" ¿Cómo pudo sentirse sola tan rápido? ¡Solo me fui hace un par de horas! "Así que salí para despejarme y me encontré con Vivio en la calle" ¿Cómo que en la calle? ¡Ella debería estar en la escuela! No, espera, conociendo a mamá no se encontró a Vivio en la calle, ella fue y la sacó de clases a propósito "y bueno las cosas pasaron y me contó como es que te acabó diciendo Fate-mama y que la vas a adoptar" y yo que creía que mi vida no podía ser mas avergonzante…

Resumiendo todo lo que me dijo mi madre, Vivio es su hija temporal, que está viviendo en MI cuarto, usando MIS cosas y jugando con MI perrita, la que por cierto se olvidó completamente de su verdadera dueña, quien la salvó de cinco perros lunáticos porque el reemplazo le deja comer toda la carne que quiera.

Estoy rodeada de traidores oportunistas…

En fin, después de llamada miré por la ventana para ver a Nanoha hablando por móvil, medianamente sonrojada… ¿medianamente sonrojada? ¿Con quién está hablando? Esto requiere ser investigado, no me vaya a salir con interés amoroso ahora que decidí que no quería a ninguno interrumpiendo el entrenamiento.

Me quité la manta de encima y me acerqué sigilosamente, preparando en mi cabeza la maniobra que usaría para averiguar con quien hablaba, llegando a la conclusión que una M-3124 sería perfecta.

Fue así como me acerqué hasta estar a unos cuantos centímetros de Nanoha, que no notó mi presencia en medio de la agitada platica que tenía a través del teléfono –no recuerdo que decía, no era relevante- cuando estuve a una distancia decente de su oído, grité:

"¡¿DÓNDE QUIERES QUE DEJE TU TEST DE EMBARAZO?" Nanoha saltó, gritó, se dio cuenta que había sido yo y me dio un golpe horrible en la cabeza que me dejó tirada en el piso con un chichón de una pulgada. Luego comenzó a explicar desesperadamente a quien sea que estuviera en el teléfono –que por cierto gritaba como loco- que no estaba embarazada.

Cinco minutos después, se me había pasado el mareo por el golpe y Nanoha acababa de decir por decima vez que no tenía nada adentro; finalmente cortó y lo primero que hizo fue tirarme el celular en la cabeza, en el mismo lugar donde me había golpeado, dejándome aturdida otra vez.

"¡idiota! ¡Era mi padre! ¡Ahora cuando vuelva querrá que me haga un test de embarazo!" ¿Que es eso que se me está saliendo por la boca? ¿Es mi alma? "y luego vienes tú y… ¿Fate-chan? ¿Estas bien?" que rápido paso de tsun-tsun a dere-dere.

"no estoy bien, pero al menos no moriré"

"ah, entonces no importa" y que rápido volvió al tsun-tsun.

Así fue como Nanoha me abandonó tirada en el piso y volvió al autobús. Vi a mis compañeros llegar en manada, así que me levanté lo más rápido que pude –la asombrosa velocidad de 0,2 centímetros por segundo- y me dirigí al autobús más rápido que una tortuga promedio, pero más lento que un borracho en noche de viernes.

Llegué a mi lugar y me senté al lado de la tsundere en modo defensivo con un notorio suspiro de alivio; el golpe de Nanoha había afectado bastante a mi ya herida cabeza, así que cualquier superficie blanda era la gloria para mí.

La maestra monja se tomó su tiempo para regañar apropiadamente y con palabras que no sabía que estaban en el diccionario a Arisa y a Hayate, luego confiscó cualquier cosa que pudiera ser metida en cualquier parte del autobús y finalmente se acercó a mí y a Nanoha para decir con su voz amable falsa de siempre:

"En la montaña no tendremos asistencia para tu brazo, Fate-chan, así que vas a necesitar ayuda" no me gusta donde va esto… "nosotros estaremos preocupadas del resto de los chicos, sobre todo de cierta personita; aunque hayamos exigido explícitamente que el viaje no nos topara con algún lunes aun no sabemos qué puede pasar" yo ahora tengo una idea de lo que va a pasar y no me gusta nada "…Nanoha-chan…" oh no, aquí viene "¿podrías cuidar de Fate-chan?" sabía que iba a pasar, tenía que pasar, mi vida es una cosa cliché después de todo.

"¿Por qué yo?" ¿Por qué ella justo ahora que está en medio de entrenamiento tsundere y que yo estoy herida? ¿No ha notado el aumento exponencial de golpes que he recibido desde la cita accidental que tuve con Nanoha? ¿No podía ser Suzuka? ¿Es esto alguna trampa? ¿Alguien quiere verme muerta? Preguntas, preguntas, preguntas…

"Bueno, tú eres amiga de Fate-chan y no eres como el resto de la clase que de solo tenerla cerca quiere saltarle encima." Es medianamente vergonzoso que tu maestra sepa exactamente lo que provocas al resto de tus compañeros.

"en ese caso… está bien." La monja sonrió, volvió a su silla al lado del chofer y ahí me quedé yo sin palabras en la boca, mirando a Nanoha fijamente... "n-no me mires así, no lo estoy haciendo por ti, solo lo hago porque me lo pidió la hermana Dominic, y no puedes negarte a una monja… a-además, si algo le pasa a tu brazo… quiero decir… si algo… eeeh… eso." No voy a nombrar la cantidad de acciones tsunderes que hay en la oración anterior ni tampoco le sacaré a Nanoha en cara la monumental contradicción que se le salió. Por seguridad. MI seguridad.

Comenzamos a subir la montaña, poco a poco fue desapareciendo la señal de los celulares y poco a poco fue cambiando la cara de los que no podían vivir sin tecnología. Se notaba que varios de ellos probablemente acabarían bajando al pueblo en dos días con tal de ver las barritas de señal.

Entre ellos pensé que estaría Hayate, pero la chica tuvo la genial idea de ir con la maestra monja y comenzar un acalorado debate religioso de por qué íbamos a un lugar de retiro espiritual prácticamente politeísta si se suponía que nuestra escuela pertenecía a la religión católica. La guía de dios le respondió que no íbamos al templo, sino a la "estancia/casa del terror/dormitorio limpiador de almas" donde cualquiera que quisiera meditar podía estar ahí sin ser específicamente de la respectiva religión.

Después la conversación se desvió a que usaban las monjas debajo de los hábitos, pero no quise escuchar lo demás…

Finalmente llegamos a nuestro destino, era una enorme mansión de madera, con montones de pergaminos y sellos por todas partes, en los rieles del tejado había muñequitos para alejar al mal clima, estacas con inscripciones en el camino, además de cuerdas sagradas que colgaban de varios árboles de cerezo cercanos. Árboles que, considerando la altura a la que estábamos, no deberían estar ahí.

Tan enigmático era este lugar, que nadie dijo una palabra una vez que bajamos de autobús, apreciando en silencio, absorbiendo cada detalle donde todo era anormalmente simple, era como… como…

"como la entrada de un juego de terror…" eso, gracias Arisa.

Por si ya no fuera lo suficientemente extraño, la doble puerta de la entrada principal se abrió lentamente, rechinando y apenas dejando ver una fila de mujeres, tanto jóvenes como maduras, cantando la canción más terrorífica que había escuchado en mi vida. Los nervios se hicieron insoportables y los latidos de nuestros corazones resonaban junto con la naturaleza.

Entonces la fila se mostró completamente, y una a una, comenzaron a salir sacerdotisas, siguiendo un camino con una coordinación que parecía ensayada y una armonía que nos sacaba de nuestras casillas. Al final, quedaron en una hilera al frente de nosotros, se arrodillaron con una sincronía perfecta, llevaron sus cabezas al piso y dijeron con una voz suave, cortante y divina:

"Bienvenidos a Hokoro"

¿Y ahora qué hacemos?

"Umm… ¿hermana Dominic?"

"Dime, Yagami-san."

"¿Qué haría Jesús en nuestro lugar?"

* * *

Al final, antes de que pudiéramos reaccionar de alguna manera, la sacerdotisa más joven –que no aparentaba tener más de quince años- alzó la cabeza y nos dijo que no teníamos de que preocuparnos, que las otras dos clases ya habían llegado y que lo que acabábamos de ver no era más que una costumbre que tenían para recibir a todos sus invitados; al igual que era tradición lo de las estacas, las cuerdas, los pergaminos y los sellos.

Menudas costumbres…

Como sea, nos dijeron que cualquiera era aceptado en Hokoro –estoy segura que ese nombre lo he visto en otra parte, algo me dice que fue la habitación prohibida de Hayate- con tal de que respetara las tradiciones del lugar, así como ellas respetaban las tradiciones poligamicas, ninfómanas, fetichistas y un montón de otras cosas relacionadas de una u otra manera con el sexo. Luego de una breve introducción de nombres que ignoré mirando a un pajarito, nos dejaron entrar para darnos nuestras habitaciones.

Las cosas de la vida decidieron que compartiera habitación solo con Nanoha y Suzuka, debido a que Hayate fue puesta en un lugar cerca de las autoridades –personal docente- junto con Arisa. Igual nadie va a respetar esto a la hora de dormir, es más como para saber donde dejar tus cosas.

Con las llaves en las manos de Nanoha, nos disponíamos a ir donde sea que tuviéramos que ir, hasta que la sacerdotisa joven de antes se me apareció al frente, igual que un ninja y haciendo que el alma abandonara el cuerpo con el susto de muerte que me dio. Cuando volvió la vi mirando fijamente mi brazo arcoíris, luego me lanzó una sonrisa y se fue feliz de la vida.

O-kaaaaaay…

"Fate-chan, coquetear con sacerdotisas es pecado." no estaba coqueteando, Hayate. Quiero decir, ella me miró, yo la miré, eso no es coquetear ¿verdad?

La mañana transcurrió normalmente en lo que cabe la palabra, después de acomodarnos en nuestras habitaciones nos juntamos para ir a explorar el complejo en manada y descubrir que era enorme y solitario; claro, con nosotros ahí obviamente había más ruido, pero por alguna razón todos hablábamos en susurros.

Descubrimos el comedor justo para la hora del almuerzo, que era una tradicional habitación japonesa con mesas larguísimas. Cada lugar era definido por un cojín en el que había que sentarse y ya habían colocado varios platos con diferentes alimentos en la mesa.

Confundidos porque no sabíamos si era políticamente correcto sentarse o no, nos quedamos parados en la puerta mientras sacerdotisas iban y venían preparándolo todo, una vez terminaron, se nos pusieron en frente y se volvieron a arrodillar, para decirnos con la misma voz de antes:

"Por favor tomen asiento" vale, ya me está pareciendo extraño que se arrodillen para todo.

El punto es, que después de bendecir la comida de siete maneras distintas –no éramos los únicos en el lugar, también había gente de muchas partes con religiones diferentes, así que por respeto hubo que aguantarse el hambre- me di cuenta de una terrible verdad: No podía comer con palillos.

En casa no me di cuenta porque siempre usé el tenedor, pero ahora que estaba aquí, sin más opciones porque le pregunté a una sacerdotisa si tenían tenedores y su única respuesta fue arrodillarse y decir "¿Qué es un tenedor?", comencé a planear como me las iba a ingeniar con tan básica tarea. Ahora, si bien podía enterrar los palillos en muchas cosas y usarlos como tenedor, no iba a tener la misma suerte con el arroz; tampoco es como si pudiera comer muy rápido con esa técnica.

En este debate mental me encontraba, considerando seriamente en pedir una pajita, cuando Nanoha –que estaba sentada a mi lado izquierdo- dio un suspiro, me quitó mi plato, mis palillos y me preguntó:

"¿Qué quieres comer?" ¿Eh? "eres diestra ¿no? No vas a poder sacar nada si usas los palillos con tu mano izquierda, así que dime qué quieres…" ¡ah! ¡Ya entendí! Comencé a indicarle a Nanoha que era lo que quería que sirviera en mi plato, mientras al mismo tiempo cuando yo entraba en mis momentos de indecisión ella sacaba para el suyo, luego me puso el alimento al frente, me devolvió los palillos e hice tres inútiles intentos por tomar el servicio lo más correctamente posible.

¿En qué minuto pensaron los japoneses que comer con palillos era buena idea?

"¿no puedes comer?" me preguntó Suzuka.

"… eso parece…"

"¿quieres que te ayude?" ¿Así como darme de comer? ¿En la boca? ¿Con Nanoha aquí? Quiero decir… ¿con Arisa y Hayate aquí? No señor, esas dos me van a molestar toda mi vida si dejo que alguien me alimente.

"no pasa nada, puedo hacerlo sola" por mi orgullo, puedo hacerlo.

Intento numero 1: Fallido. El alimento salió volando a las piernas de Nanoha.

Intento numero 2: Fallido. El alimento cayó en el plato de Nanoha.

Intento numero 3: Fallido. El alimento quedó pegado en el techo.

Intento numero 4: Fallido. El alimento cayó en el jugo de Nanoha.

Intento numero 5: Fallido. El alimento rodó por toda la mesa.

Intento numero 6: Fallido. El alimento salió volando a la boca de Hayate que casi muere ahogada.

Ah, al demonio, tampoco tengo tanta hambre… bueno, tal vez un intento más…

Intento numero 7: Fallido. El alimento voló hasta el techo, le pegó al que estaba antes y ambos cayeron en la cabeza de Nanoha.

"¡Suficiente!" gritó mi tsundere en entrenamiento, quitándome en un abrir y cerrar de ojos los palillos, luego tomó una porción de mi plato y lo sostuvo frente a mi cara, usando su otra mano para que no se cayera… un minuto… no me digan que… "abre la boca"… no puede ir en serio "Fate-chan, no me mires así, abre la boca" ¿en serio va en serio?

"Nanoha, no creo que…"

"solo vas a causar problemas si te dejo sola y la hermana Dominic ya me dejó a cargo tuyo, así que venga, abre" pero, pero… bueno…

Después de todo, no fue tan malo dejar que una tsundere me alimentara, claro, tuve que ignorar las miradas posesivas del resto de mis compañeros y que un tipo comenzara a decir que todos nos iríamos al infierno, pero en general no fue tan malo.

Luego de comer nos dejaron libres por el resto del día, desde mañana comenzarían las actividades de "purificación", así que, mientras tanto, fui con mi grupo de amigos a explorar los lugares ocultos de la mansión.

Hayate estaba empeñada en encontrar el lugar donde según ella hacían rituales sanguinarios de connotación sexual para satisfacer a un dios demoniaco, cosa que por absurda y pasada de moda que pareciera, en esa mansión podía ser considerado una posibilidad, porque mientras más nos adentrábamos, mas grotescos y abstractos se iban volviendo los adornos de las paredes.

"miren esa escultura" dijo Arisa señalando a… algo… "es una posición del kamasutra ¿verdad?" no sé si intrigarme porque ella reconozca posiciones del kamasutra o porque cree que nosotros las conocemos.

"… yo digo que no" respondió Hayate ¿en serio vamos a discutir esto? "parece como un león violándose a un conejo" ¿Qué? "¿tú qué opinas Yuuno-kun?" silencio "¿Yuuno-kun?"

Despegando la vista de la escultura, miré alrededor para darme cuenta de que aparte de nosotras y de Suzuka que estaba analizando una pintura, ni Yuuno ni Nanoha se encontraban por ninguna parte… vale, no es gracioso, de verdad espero que mi amigo nerd no esté haciendo un movimiento o voy a romperle el arcoíris en la cabeza.

"Tal vez volvieron a sus habitaciones" sugirió Suzuka.

"no creo" dije seriamente "a Yuuno le encanta andar investigando cosas y Nanoha es demasiado curiosa y obstinada como para irse porque las pinturas son raras… yo creo que se adentraron aun mas… juntos." Como me jode que se hayan ido juntos. "¡hay que ir a asesinar!" no, espera, esa no es la palabra que estaba buscando "… ¡a investigar! ¡Eso! ¡A investigar!"

Comenzamos a avanzar cada vez más, las pinturas se volvían cada vez más oscuras y los muros comenzaban a tener ligeras manchas rojas sobre el papel, los pasillos eran largos, llenos de puertas, la mayoría cerrada con llave y las que no eran simples dormitorios.

"¿Qué tan grande es esto?" pregunté al aire, pero nadie me respondió. Noté entonces el pasillo oscuro a mis espaldas… estúpidas Hayate y Arisa ¿de todas las cosas que pudieron elegir para intentar asustarme pusieron en práctica la más barata? Como sea, no me interesa, encontraré a Yuuno y a Nanoha con o sin ellas.

Seguí caminando, pensando que los pasillos no tenían final, hasta que una puerta doble a mi izquierda me llamó la atención; no porque fuera bonita, sino porque tenía dos siluetas humanas pintadas con –lo que yo espero haya sido pintura- rojo en cada una de las partes de la puerta.

Un impulso me llamó a abrirla y adentro me encontré con una habitación mediana, cuyas paredes estaban adornadas por miles de cabezas demoniacas; en el fondo había un altar y sobre este descansaba algo que no podía definir muy bien, pero creo que eran partes humanas; y en el centro, formando una media luna, arrodilladas con la cabeza en el piso, había cinco sacerdotisas, en silencio.

Ahora, lo que cualquier ser humano con dos neuronas hace, es girar en ciento ochenta grados y avanzar en línea recta hacia la salida más cercana, pero no, yo tenía que quedarme ahí mirando como idiota y tartamudeando una excusa estúpida.

"s-sien-siento i-inte-inte-inte-" excelente, se me traboóla lengua "¡interrumpir! Y-yo m-mis…" al diablo con los amigos ¡inicien estrategia de retirada! "buenomevoyadios" y habría salido vivita y coleando si una voz familiar no me hubiera detenido.

"Fate-chan…" no puede ser.

La sacerdotisa de en medio se levantó, dejando que su largo cabello cobrizo se cayera ajustándose a las curvas de su cuerpo… me va a dar un infarto cerebral… luego se volteó lentamente y dos poderosos ojos azules quedaron mirando a los míos… ¿siquiera existen los infartos cerebrales?... comenzó a caminar hacia a mí, y yo no habría podido moverme aunque quisiera, me tenía atrapada, a su merced… tal vez debería averiguarlo en google… y finalmente, cuando nuestras caras estaban separadas por centímetros, con movimientos sugerentes y embriagantes, comenzó a desvestirse… aunque igual le podría preguntar a Yu-¡¿POR QUÉ SE ESTA DESVISTIENDO?... a mitad de camino tomó mis manos y las guió por su suave piel, saboreando el contacto, hasta sus pechos… ¡TIEMPO! ¡ESTO ESTA MAL! ¡ESTO ESTA MAL EN MÁS RELIGIONES DE LAS QUE PUEDO CONTAR!… la distancia entre nosotras comenzó a acortarse, la respiración de la sacerdotisa hacia mi cuerpo temblar, estremecer, desear, no podía resistirme, todo lo que tenía que hacer era poseerla…

Y luego desperté en mi habitación.

¿Huh? ¿Huh? ¡¿HUH? ¿Qué pasó? ¿Qué fue eso? ¿Dónde estoy? ¿Qué diablos me fumé anoche?

A ver, analicemos el escenario: estoy en la habitación que me asignaron la mañana anterior, aparentemente acaba de amanecer, dormí en el futon, no hay pinturas raras, no hay esculturas de dudoso significado, no hay cabezas de demonio y no hay sacerdotisas…

"buenos días…" ¡wah!

"¡Nanoha!" grité "estas… ¡estas aquí! ¡Y estas vestida!" ¡Y no como una sacerdotisa!

"algunas personas preferimos usar pijama a la hora de dormir" gracias a dios que perteneces a esa clase de personas, quien sabe que habría pasado de ser el caso contrario... no, esperen, sin importar el caso no tiene que pasar nada.

Nanoha se levantó de su futon –el cual estaba convenientemente ubicado bien lejos de mí- y comenzó a sacar lo que se pondría ese día, una simple camiseta color blanco con un dibujo de gatito y unos pantalones rojos… miles de combinaciones de colores y tenía que elegir justo la que suelen tener los trajes de sacerdotisa.

"¿Vienes?" me preguntó Nanoha.

"¿a dónde?" pregunta estúpida ¿A dónde podrían ir dos adolecentes a las seis y media de la mañana en una montaña en medio de la nada?

"a ducharte."

"¿desnuda?" esto no está bien, no estoy pensando.

"esa es… la idea… ¿estas bien?"

"claro, de maravillas, muy bien, perfecta, excelente" excepto por una aparente tensión sexual no resuelta que decidió manifestarse justo anoche y no de la mejor manera "tu adelántate, yo voy después." Mucho pero mucho después.

* * *

"¿Y que es lo que Dios dijo a Moisés?"

"que le dijera al faraón que iba a enviar un espíritu pedófilo selectivo para que matara brutalmente a un montón de personas que no tenían la culpa de nada."

"¡A la dirección Yagami-san!"

"no hay dirección aquí"

Después de desayunar –y ser penosamente alimentada otra vez-, fuimos a un patio interior para comenzar a encontrarnos con nuestro yo interior; la maestra monja deicidió empezar sus enseñanzas por el antiguo testamento, repitiendo una y otra vez las historias que todos nos sabíamos de memoria, sacando reflexiones obvias como "mentir es malo", "matar es malo" y "tener deseos impuros es malo" ¿eso no cuenta para los sueños verdad?

El caso es, que ni siquiera terminado el génesis, Hayate se aburrió y comenzó a cuestionar cualquier posible incoherencia moral o lógica que encontrase, empezando con la idea de que si Dios no hubiera querido que los humanos comieran del estúpido árbol, no lo habría colocado en medio del Edén con un cartel que decía "Si me comes serás tan genial como Dios y nada posiblemente malo te va a pasar", siguiendo por el hecho de que la humanidad era producto de un incesto masivo y terminando con un análisis matemático de cómo las dimensiones del arca de Noé no eran exactas considerando la cantidad de animales, el tiempo que pasaron en altamar y la cantidad de provisiones que debieron haber llevado para sobrevivir. La maestra monja la había mandado a la dirección un par de veces, pero como eso no existía en la montaña, pues Hayate hacia lo que quería quedando completamente impune.

La monja finalmente se hartó y nos mandó al diablo –no, en serio, lo hizo- por lo que la gente poco a poco comenzó a alejarse; algunos decidieron ir a jugar con una pelota, pero la mayoría fue a explorar por ahí.

En mi caso, mi maravilloso plan de diversión consistió en ir directo a cualquier parte en la que ni Suzuka ni Nanoha me encontraran, sencillamente porque ya venia siendo hora de tomarme la medicina para el dolor. Medicina que encontraba estúpido ingerir si, en efecto, no me dolía nada; pero luego decían ellas que si no me dolía era porque seguía las indicaciones del médico al pie de la letra. En fin, no quería químicos, por eso me fui.

Mientras caminaba, me llamó la atención una sacerdotisa que venía en dirección opuesta a la mía, cargando un enorme canasto lleno de manzanas, tenía que poner todo su cuerpo hacia atrás para llevarlo y sus pasos eran cortos y rápidos. Cuando llegó a mi altura, dejó el canasto a un lado, se arrodilló como siempre y se quedó ahí en completo silencio, sin que yo tuviera la más mínima idea de qué hacer.

"¡Fate-chan, te encontré!" ¡Maldición! Me distraje demasiado y apareció Nanoha, necesito una excusa para salir de aquí. "¿Qué estás haciendo?"

"emm… umm…" no se me ocurre nada convincente, no se me ocurre nada convincente… "estaba pensando en ayudar a la sacerdotisa aquí…" ¡NO ESTÁ! ¿Dónde se metió? ¡Desapareció!

"¿Qué sacerdotisa? No había nadie contigo cuando llegué" pero, pero ¡ella estaba aquí! "Por cierto, ¿para qué las manzanas?" mire a donde se supone que estaba el canasto, pero tampoco lo encontré, sin embargo, por el pasillo, en la dirección en la que yo estoy segura había venido la sacerdotisa, había un camino de manzanas, dispersas como si hubieran caído de manera natural ¿tal vez se le cayeron a ella cuando se fue?

"Nanoha, hay que seguir las manzanas" no sé porque, pero me vino el impulso de investigar, será por ser hija de policía…

"seguro, pero primero…" Nanoha saco del bolsillo de su pantalón una tira de píldoras… tiene que estar de broma, no puedo creer que las haya sacado de mis cosas.

"sabes… eso es intromisión a la propiedad privada" no es como que tenga la cara para reprochárselo tampoco…

"si no lo hago no te las vas a tomar"

"en serio, no veo por qué tengo que tragarlas"

"¿te parece buena razón porque Shamal-san te lo indicó?" no. No me parece buena razón; los doctores no saben nada.

"pero esas cosas son para el dolor y justo ahora no me duele."

"no te duele porque las tomas todos los días."

"no me duele porque ya estoy bien." Se está enojando…

"tómalas." Iniciando maniobra básica código R-0076. Activando sonrisa burlesca… esto se va a poner bueno…

"no lo haré."

"te las meteré a la fuerza."

"te demandaré."

"Fate. Testarossa. Harlaown." Dijo en tono imperativo.

"Nanoha. Takamachi." Respondí en tono divertido.

"Tienes dos segundos para abrir la boca"

"Por lo tanto tengo cincuenta ocho segundos para cerrarla" me va a matar…

"voy a contar hasta tres"

"yo puedo contar hasta diez" de verdad me va a matar…

"Uno…" aquí viene, tengo prepararme para dar el golpe de dere-dere "dos…" cuando esté a punto de decir tres… "…Tr-" ¡AHORA!

"¿tanto te importa lo que me pase?"

"¿Qué?" atención del objetivo captada. Fue fácil, apuesto que ya se olvidó de las pastillas.

"me buscaste por todos lados solo para que tomara una medicina que no es tan urgente ¿de verdad tanto te interesa lo que haga o deje de hacer?"

"b-b-bueno y-y-yo…" pobre, su mente debe andar a millones de kilómetros por hora y de seguro está malinterpretándolo todo; y lo único que hice fue usar una guerra de razonamientos logrando que quedara al borde del tsun-tsun para luego revertirlo todo con una simple oración que provocara un cambio dere-dere demasiado rápido, quedando totalmente confundida en el proceso. "M-m-mira, p-p-para empezar yo… quiero decir… y-yo…" vamos Nanoha, tampoco te di un golpe tan fuerte, ni que te hubiera descubierto frente a tu interés amoroso o algo.

Decidí dejarla con sus dudas y volver a mi plan de inicial de seguir las manzanas o algo así. La verdad es que no pude dar ni medio paso y Nanoha tomó mi mano precipitadamente forzando a que me quedara.

"Me interesa…" cuando vi a Nanoha, un montón de cosas que no esperaba aparecieron frente a mí: un sonrojo excesivo, una mirada avergonzada, su mano temblaba y a pesar de lo nerviosa que sentía que estaba, Nanoha no tartamudeaba, no dudaba, como si por fin hubiera encontrado el valor de decir algo importante.

"¿Disculpa?" en mi caso, la visión me tomó tan por sorpresa que mis sentidos dejaron de trabajar apropiadamente y no pude escuchar nada.

"Lo que te pase… me interesa…" creo que… no estoy procesando bien la información… "Fate-chan, necesito decirte algo muy importante…" un minuto, esto que siento es… no puede ser ¿Nanoha también puede activarlo? es… el instinto femenino que casi nunca se me activa y que hasta la fecha pensé que solo tenía efecto con Yuuno, pero… pero ahora lo siento como cien veces más fuerte. "Se que tú y yo solo somos amigas pero… quiero que sepas… que…" algo muy, pero muy malo va a pasar "yo…" ¡maldición! ¡Dilo de una vez! "estoy enamorada de-"

"¡QUE POR DIOS NO SEA DE YUUNO!" grité desesperada, para encontrarme mágicamente siendo observada por Arisa, que tenía una cara de shock, que hizo que analizara lo que había dicho, que logró que me imaginara todo lo que mi amiga probablemente estaba pensando.

"No quiero ni imaginar en que estabas soñando" dijo Arisa con un tono alarmado ¿soñando? ¿Sueño otra vez?

Recuperando el estado normal de mi orientación espacial, noté que me había quedado dormida debajo de un árbol cualquiera en el mismo patio interior en el que estábamos antes; el resto de mis compañeros pensó que sería divertido jugar a los quemados y estaban dándose de pelotazos con un balón de mala calidad. Lancé una mirada confundida a Arisa; normalmente ella sería una de las últimas en salir de ahí.

"Nanoha me eliminó" dijo leyendo mis pensamientos "aparentemente le tiene mala sangre a los rubios" suspiró mirando en otra dirección donde Yuuno y otros compañeros de cabellos claros estaban sentados "en serio, es mejor que no jugaras, si parece que está liberando algo de tensión con la pobre pelota." Arisa no estaba exagerando; Nanoha estaba dando el máximo de sus capacidades y tal vez un poco más, apuntando a partes que de seguro dolerían y lanzando el balón con cero consideración.

Mis tripas resonaron justo cuando llegó la hora del almuerzo; por alguna razón de la cual no recibí explicación, Nanoha estaba aparentemente molesta conmigo y no quería darme de comer; sin embargo tampoco quería que alguien más lo hiciera, así que estuve media hora muriéndome de hambre mientras la chica tsundere terminaba su estúpido debate consigo misma; del cual la solución fue "que conste que no hago esto por ti, sino porque fue la hermana Dominic quien me lo pidió" generalmente tendría la sonrisa estúpida de 'está actuando tsundere otra vez' pero cuando tengo hambre no pienso, de verdad que no pienso.

Estaba a medio milímetro de mi primer bocado cuando una monja pidió atención, lo que hizo que Nanoha bajara el alimento que estaba prácticamente en mi boca al instante… más vale que sea importante.

"Niños, las hermanas y yo nos hemos dado cuenta de que no están muy interesados en conectarse con su yo interior" mi yo interior se va a morir si no come ahora "así que hemos pedido ayuda a nuestras anfitrionas para realizar una actividad diferente y que esperemos capte su atención" mientras la sacerdotisa –que pensábamos era la líder- se ponía de pie, yo estaba acercándome lentamente a la comida que Nanoha todavía mantenía en los palillos, pero la tsundere tenía la mala costumbre de no poder dejar el brazo quieto, haciéndome mover la cabeza de un lado a otro como un perrito, mientras Hayate apenas aguantaba las carcajadas.

"Después de discutirlo con sus maestras" comenzó a hablar la mujer con túnica "pensamos que sería apropiado para ustedes mostrarles lo fácil que se ganan las cosas materiales, el poco esfuerzo que representan y lo fácil que es perderlas" si es tan fácil ganarlas ¿Por qué no puedo comer ese estúpido pedazo de carne? "así que realizaremos un ritual sagrado, que cumplirá todos sus deseos…" el interés de todos fue captado y Nanoha dejó los palillos en el plato soltando definitivamente la comida… ¡CON UN CA- "tres de ustedes bajaran al pueblo y compraran pergaminos y tinta, luego, cada uno escribirá en el papel lo que más desee, estos pergaminos serán llevados al templo de la cima de la montaña donde serán bendecidos... luego de un par de horas, sus deseos se cumplirán…" ¡YO DESEO COMER!

Al ver mi cara de desesperación, Hayate no aguantó más y se fue hacia atrás mientras intentaba no morir a causa de la risa, Nanoha finalmente reacciono para ver que estaba a punto de llorar por el hambre; se disculpó apresuradamente tomando la comida tan rápido, que el agarre no fue suficiente y para mi desgracia el alimento salió volando y terminó pegado a la pared.

Y ese era el último pedazo de carne, la gente se comió todo mientras la sacerdotisa hablaba y Nanoha simplemente se tardó mucho en darme de comer. Mi estómago suena, tengo hambre y… y quiero llorar.

"Fate-chan, ¿estas llorando?" preguntó Suzuka. Yo negué con la cabeza y me lleve las manos a la cara con la intención de secar las lágrimas que aun no caían, lamentablemente, con ese acto me di cuenta de que era demasiado tarde y que no las iba a poder parar.

"¡F-Fate-chan! ¡Lo siento mucho, de verdad! ¡No llores!" Nanoha tenía una cara de arrepentimiento sincera, pero mi moral estaba completamente destrozada. Mis compañeros empezaron a ofrecerme sus postres o lo que les sobró, pero yo simplemente no podía aceptar nada aunque me muriera de hambre. Hayate ya no reía e intentaba animarme, pero yo no podía dejar de llorar.

Yo… de verdad… quería comer… de lo que le pedí a Nanoha que me diera…

La solución mágica a ese lapsus infantil sin sentido que tuve, fue que Nanoha se ofreciera junto conmigo para ir a comprar los pergaminos y la tinta al pueblo, de esa manera, yo aprovecharía de almorzar lo que quisiera. Hayate se coló también, pero no puedo recordar por qué.

"Hayate ¿Por qué estás tú aquí?"

"Porque las hermanas querían deshacerse de mi" sí, tiene sentido. "Por cierto, no puedo creer que hayas comenzado a llorar por la comida" más que por la comida fue por la impotencia de no poder tomar los estúpidos palillos sola ahora que lo pienso. También influía el hecho de que Nanoha no me estuviera poniendo atención como correspondía… pero de seguro eso está relacionado con la impotencia de alguna manera.

* * *

El pueblo consistía de ocho cuadras de esas de campo, con muchas casas y pocas tiendas. La dirección que nos dieron las sacerdotisas era fácil de encontrar, así que Hayate se ofreció a ir sola para que de esa manera Nanoha pudiera acompañarme a comer.

Caminamos un poco, hasta pillar el que tenía la pinta de ser el único restaurante del lugar, entramos tranquilamente y tomamos asiento al lado de una ventana, para de esa manera ver si Hayate aparecía.

"Bienvenidas ¿ya decidieron que van a pedir?" preguntó una chica animadamente al lado mío. Mi intención inicial era voltear hacia ella y preguntarle que había en el menú para hoy, pero quedé a mitad de camino cuando reconocí las gafas de nerd tipo John Lennon/ Harry Potter que reconocería en cualquier parte del planeta… parada ahí, mirándome con igual impresión, estaba una muy querida amiga.

"¡SHARI!" grité.

"¡FATE!" gritó ella de vuelta "¡OH POR DIOS ERES TU!" Shari mandó a volar su libreta de pedidos y saltó sobre mí, colgándose a mi cuello y pegando su mejilla con la mía. Si no hubiera sido por la ventana habría terminado en el piso con ella encima "¡estoy tan feliz de volver a verte!"

"Yo también, Shari, yo también" verla de nuevo trajo una sonrisa a mi cara inmediatamente; aproveché de devolver el abrazo tomándola por la cintura y apretándola todo lo que pude. De verdad estaba feliz de encontrarla, Shari significa mucho para mí.

Nuestro maravilloso y algo exagerado reencuentro fue interrumpido por Nanoha aclarándose la garganta estrepitosamente; Shari y yo la quedamos mirando como recién recordando que estaba ahí. Mi amiga, sin despegar su mejilla de la mía y sin ni siquiera soltarme un poco lanzó con una voz juguetona:

"Oh~ ¿y quién esta chica que está tan celosa de que te toque?" Nanoha se volvió un tomate en menos de tres segundos, yo simplemente solté una pequeña risita, sabía que Shari no se iba a poder contener.

"Shari, te presento a Nanoha; Nanoha, esta es mi amiga Shari" finalmente la mesera me soltó y extendió su mano a Nanoha quien la estrecho con un poco de duda. Luego del saludo, la chica de las gafas decidió ignorar a la tsundere completamente y concentrarse solo en mí.

"¿Qué te trae por aquí?"

"Bueno, para empezar, tenía planeado comer algo" Shari me miró confundida y después reaccionó; se dio una palmada en la frente y me respondió con tono orgulloso:

"Claro, obvio… ¿tienes algo en mente? ¿O prefieres que yo elija por ti?"

"confió en tu juicio, tú eliges"

"¡bien! Espera aquí, voy a pedir algo que de seguro te va a encantar" y con eso, mi querida amiga se fue a hacer su trabajo.

Ahora, volviendo con la chica que tiene una mirada asesina en el rostro…

"¿Qué?" pregunté inocente; aunque sabía exactamente por qué Nanoha estaba con esa cara.

"Nada…" es tan gracioso que diga que no le pasa nada con el tono de 'todo está pasando' "¿la conoces hace mucho?" está molesta porque la ignoramos, definitivamente es eso.

"pues sí, iba en nuestra escuela antes de que llegaras, digamos que tenemos… secretos en común que nadie más podría entender"

"… voy al baño" dijo Nanoha. Se levantó sin siquiera mirarme y desapareció de mi vista con paso apresurado.

"I-5694 exitoso" dijo la voz familiar de Shari; yo simplemente no pude evitar reír frente al comentario.

Cuando tenía once años, a nuestra escuela llegó una chica tranquila, estudiosa y que tenía un don particular para la informática. Lamentablemente, su don no era utilizado de muy buena manera; las malas lenguas decían que todo lo que Shari hacia en un computador era robar datos del gobierno para luego venderlos a terroristas y mafiosos, lo cual era verdad, pero no fue eso lo que me terminó atrayendo a ella.

Resulta que un día cualquiera de la semana, Shari simplemente se sentó a mi lado y dijo:

"Tu serias una genial entrenadora de tsunderes" ni les explico mi cara en ese minuto, fue la más rara que nunca he puesto.

Shari Finieno, conoció a la TSAB cuando tenía más o menos la edad de Vivio, en medio de una investigación sobre la esposa de un político. Intentó convertirse en una entrenadora de tsunderes, pero simplemente no era lo suyo; además, la mayoría de los procedimientos y reglas de la TSAB le parecían llanamente idiotas. Aun así, no dejó de pensar en las extrañas personas que eran los que conformaban esta organización, por lo que estuvo prácticamente medio año dedicada solamente a leer la web de la TSAB, buscando conocer hasta el más mínimo detalle sobre los entrenadores de tsunderes por "amor al arte" según ella me explicó alguna vez.

Shari entonces captó su atención en mí, no sé muy bien por que específicamente en mi, según ella es por la "regla escolar"… en fin, no viene al caso.

Decía que la chica de las gafas comenzó a observarme y notó como mis actitudes encajaban perfectamente con el perfil de un entrenador de tsunderes; principalmente, por esa capacidad mía de completamente ignorar cosas irrelevantes y ser condenadamente sistemática a la hora de realizar cualquier cosa por mínima que sea. Por eso Shari pensó, que ya que ella no podía ser una entrenadora de tsunderes, pues que podría ser la asistente personal de uno, para así no quedarse con la duda eterna de en qué consistía el trabajo.

Fue Shari quien me guió hasta la TSAB y la que se preocupó de que aprendiera la ciencia de la manipulación de personalidades, también fue ella la que vino con la idea de que "Bardiche Assault" sería el pseudónimo perfecto para mí… y de hecho, fue ella la que descubrió que Teana era apta para el entrenamiento.

En resumen, de no ser por Shari yo no sería entrenadora de tsunderes.

Shari estuvo conmigo todo lo que duró el entrenamiento de Teana, tuvo que irse por que el FBI y las fuerzas especiales la estaban buscando, pero me prometió que siempre seguiría leyendo mis avances en la TSAB. Yo, a cambio, prometí que nunca le diría a mamá donde se ocultaba.

"Supongo que esa tal Nanoha es el proyecto Raising Heart" dijo ella mientras me servía un plato de comida y me daba una cuchara, Nanoha simplemente me abandonó a mi suerte con la excusa de que iría a buscar a Hayate. "… y supongo que tu brazo es el resultado del incidente con el sujeto numero 3."

"Así es" ahora es cuando comienza un dialogo normal entre conocedores de la TSAB.

"Cuando leía el reporte numero 9, siempre pensé que un O-3312 sería lo más indicado, pero luego se corría el riesgo de que la PNPA se perdiera y terminara en una especie de confusión observable con tendencia al tsun-tsun"

"Lo sé, por eso terminé con un K-1023, de cualquier manera, no es como si un interés amoroso fuera tan necesario en este caso"

"¿Lo dices por el hecho de que está siendo entrenada a un nivel 7?"

"eso y que ya tengo al obstáculo con C.C.A para cuando quiera romper el equilibrio."

"ya veo…" si entienden la anterior conversación, significa que perdieron la mitad de sus neuronas. "Por cierto ¿se puede saber por qué están ustedes aquí?"

"para encontrarnos con nuestro yo interior"

"¿la escuela sigue haciendo eso?"

"pues sí, y ahora se esfuerzan más que antes" en serio, antes encerraban a los alumnos en un convento para que supieran lo que significaba servir a dios.

"aunque es raro que hayan venido aquí, no es como si hubiera alguna casa de retiro católica cerca."

"ah, estamos en la casa gigante de madera en la montaña…" Shari se puso blanca apenas terminé de decir esa oración, su labio inferior comenzó a temblar y sus pupilas se dilataron.

"¿bromeas verdad? No pueden estar en esa casa… ese lugar… está maldito" sí, claro, y yo soy Enforcer de alguna flota inter-dimensional.

"siendo la mujer de ciencia que eres, es la última cosa que pensé que dirías" Shari agitaba sus manos para hacer señales de que me equivocaba.

"es en serio Fate, la gente de allá arriba es muy extraña, todo el pueblo lo comenta" que la mansión dé miedo, que las sacerdotisas tengan costumbres poco comunes y que todo el pueblo piense igual no significa nada.

"pues yo no he visto nada raro…" solo he tenido un par de sueños pocos saludables, pero de ahí a estar maldita…

Habrían pasado treinta minutos, en los que simplemente Shari y yo nos pusimos al día con nuestras vidas, cuando Nanoha y Hayate llegaron juntas cargadas de papeles, y con un enorme galón de tinta. Shari volvió a saltar cuando apareció la castaña de cabello corto y rápidamente se fueron a un rincón a probablemente compartir todos los chismes. Nanoha volvió a su lugar y dejó las cosas en el piso con un suspiro. Yo simplemente seguí comiendo.

Cuando nos disponíamos a retirarnos –tanto para la alegría de Nanoha como para la desgana de Hayate-, Shari me retuvo unos momentos más, para tomarme por los hombros y decirme mirándome seriamente:

"Fate, después de averiguar toda tu relación con Nanoha" Hayate… "como tu asistente, estoy en la obligación de darte un consejo referente al entrenamiento tsundere."

"Dispara"

"Algunas reglas, independiente de si son las más importantes, se hicieron para romperse" vale… ¿Qué narices significa eso? "y cuando digo importantes, me refiero a las que son EXTREMADAMENTE importantes… y ten cuidado con las sacerdotisas."

"Entiendo Shari, gracias por el consejo" no entendí nada pero al diablo, no puede ser tan importante.

* * *

"Ahora todos tomen el pincel y escriban su deseo el pergamino"

¿Y qué pasa si no deseo nada? ¿Puedo escribir "nada" verdad? Miré a mi alrededor, todos parecían bastante felices y esperanzados… tal vez podría usar alguna idea de otro como inspiración para saber que pedir…

"_Deseo que Fate-san me diga que me ama" _No, definitivamente mirar para ese lado no fue una buena idea.

"_Deseo que Fate Testarossa Harlaown se convierta en mi esposa" _eso no se me va a olvidar fácilmente.

"_Deseo que Fate-san sepa mi nombre" _¡ya gente por favor! No todos sus deseos pueden estar relacionados conmigo.

"_Deseo que Fate-san aparezca en mi cuarto de noche y…" _¡suficiente! ¡Ya sé que voy a desear!

"_Botellita de jerez, todo lo que digan será al __revés" _sí señor, ESA es una buena idea, todo rebotará y no se cumplirá ningún deseo, si es que soy un genio.

Entregamos los pergaminos a las sacerdotisas, quienes con unas miradas malignas que duraron tres segundos antes de que salieran sus caras sin expresión de siempre, prometieron ir a dejar los pergaminos al templo esa misma noche de luna llena para que fueran bendecidos por el dios del placer… un minuto ¿el dios de qué?

Hayate y Arisa se las ingeniaron para ir al cuarto que compartía con Nanoha y Suzuka para pasar ahí la noche; por supuesto, lo que menos hicimos fue dormir, ya que Hayate metió de ilegal un detector de mentiras y nos estuvo acosando hasta que Suzuka resolvió darle una taza de té con un sedante para que así se durmiera y dejara de molestar. De ahí las chicas fueron cayendo una a una, quedando yo despierta debido a que aparentemente mi cuerpo ya había vuelto a la normal rutina de dos horas diarias de sueño.

A mitad de la noche vino a mí el llamado de la naturaleza, así que salí del cuarto camino al baño; tanteando las paredes por los pasillos a oscuras y llegando prácticamente de memoria, porque estas sacerdotisas no tenían luz eléctrica, de no ser por la luna llena probablemente me habría perdido.

Hice lo mío en el baño –no creo que sea necesario especificar- y me lavé… la mano; luego tanteé la manilla de la puerta y al intentar abrirla… la puerta se trancó. Perfecto. Sencillamente perfecto.

Pateé golpeé e insulté a la estúpida porquería que tenían de puerta, pero esta simplemente me miraba con cara ganadora sin querer abrirse… muy bien patético pedazo de madera ¿quieres jugar sucio? Pues vamos a jugar.

Me puse al otro lado del baño, pegada a la pared; la maniobra que utilizaría sería la más sofisticada que se puede usar en mi momento como este: correr a toda velocidad y derribar la puerta gritando como un animal; sí señor, suficiente de no poder hacer nada porque técnicamente me falta una mano ¡vengan a mi poderes de los enyesados! ¿PERO QUÉ CON LA SANTA MADRE DE LOS PEPINOS ES ESO?

Del marco superior de la puerta, comenzó a chorrear un liquido rojo, un olor a putrefacción inundó el ambiente, llenando mis narices; podía sentir como toda la comida volvía por donde entró; por si fuera poco, mi cuerpo no paraba de temblar y la luna, que hasta el momento alumbraba bastante, se apagó completamente, dejándome a oscuras mirando en lo que podía el espectáculo frente a mí.

Lo que sea que estuviera en la puerta no era normal, a pesar de ser un liquido, parecía tener una forma definida, caía uniformemente como si algo invisible lo estuviera reteniendo y al llegar a la parte baja, no se disperso por el piso, simplemente se quedo ahí, dando la impresión de que la puerta estaba forrada en sea lo que sea esa cosa.

"_¿Tienes miedo?"_ preguntó una voz juguetona que no pude definir de donde venia. Hasta que vi cómo de la puerta comenzó a salir una persona, una chica que no conocía, de cabellos largos y negros, desnuda, con todo su cuerpo manchado en ¿tinta? No estoy segura, pero era negro. Terroríficamente negro. _"no tengas miedo, tú y yo estamos conectadas"_ ¿conectadas en qué sentido? En primera no recuerdo haberte dado mi Facebook… en segunda tampoco creo que tengas uno. _"¿no te das cuenta de que eres igual a el?"_

En un pestañear, ella ya no estaba en la puerta, sino que al frente mío, mirándome a los ojos, me podía reflejar en los suyos, eran tan oscuros que parecía que si caías ahí dentro no podrías volver a salir… y yo no quería caer, pero tampoco podía moverme, mi cuerpo estaba paralizado por el terror.

"_Es lo mismo que la primera vez, solo que ahora la tienes sesenta y tres veces peor"_ un número bastante especifico, demasiado especifico… _"disfruta lo que te queda…"_ ¿disfrutar qué?

La puerta explotó entonces, y entraron unas sombras que inundaron el baño, me rodearon, la chica desapareció y lo último que recuerdo… soy yo despertando en mi futon otra vez.

¿Saben? Al principio del capítulo fue gracioso, ahora simplemente molesta…

Me levanté, pasé por encima de Hayate -que me había quitado mi cobertor de alguna extraña manera y había rodado hasta quedar boca abajo hecha un tubo- y me acerqué al guardarropa para sacar que me pondría mientras intentaba no despertar a Suzuka que dormía tiernamente al lado del mueble, con sus bigotes moviéndose de un lado a otro; después hice el cami-¡UN MINUTO!

Volví a mirar a la cara durmiente de Suzuka y noté que tenía dibujados unos bigotes de felino en la cara, además de un arcoíris en la frente… Arisa, de seguro fue Arisa… pero para mi sorpresa, mí querida amiga tsundere millonaria también estaba durmiendo, apenas tapada, con la cara llena de dibujos de corazones y caritas sonrientes… temiendo lo peor, me acerqué a Hayate, la puse boca arriba y vi los ojos negros, la nariz y los bigotes… Hayate era un mapache…

Volé hasta el bolso de mano de Suzuka, saqué absolutamente todo consumida en la desesperación hasta que encontré el espejo que estaba buscando, lo abrí y solo una palabra pudo escaparse sin ser un insulto, cargada de odio dirigido a la única persona que no se encontraba en esa habitación:

"¡NANOHAAAA!"

* * *

No es gracioso.

Deja de reírte.

"¡Con un demonio Nanoha! ¡No es gracioso!" la tsundere en entrenamiento volvió a reír más fuerte que antes, su genial plan fue dibujarnos estupideces en la cara, con un lápiz mágico que compró ayer cuando fuimos al pueblo, que no se salía a menos que lo lavaras con el liquido especial con el que venía. Antes del desayuno, después de despertar al resto de las chicas, probamos de todo, desde agua hasta tierra, pasando por saliva y cloro, para ver si es que algo se dignaba a salir. Hayate quedo prácticamente ciega con todo lo que le tiramos encima y Arisa amenazaba con arrancarle la piel a quien comentara el dibujo del planeta tierra abrazando a un corazón que decía "el amor hace al mundo girar".

Pero con quien más se pasó la maldita pelirroja que no puede dejar de reír, fue conmigo.

A Suzuka no le hizo prácticamente nada; a Hayate, si bien podría morir intoxicada en cualquier momento por el exceso de tinta, solo tenía una cara de mapache, Arisa podía ocultar las cosas más horribles con el pelo… o a puñetazos; pero yo tenía el "maravilloso mundo rosa, cursi y deforme" en toda la jodida cara, Nanoha dibujo conejitos, unicornios, nubes felices, unicornios, arcoíris en todo lo que llama frente, unicornios, algo que yo supongo es una flor y MÁS unicornios.

Y lo que me estaba provocando un nuevo trauma no era que Nanoha hubiera dibujado cosas cursis –que eso de por sí ya era espeluznante-, era que como Nanoha no sabe dibujar, las figuras parecían que habían sido vomitadas por un hipopótamo con gastroenteritis.

Tuvimos que ir a desayunar con eso en la cara, desayuno en el que solo pude beber té y llenarme con pan de otras personas ya que Nanoha con suerte me dio de comer rompiendo cualquier clase de compostura riendo sin poder parar, al final tuvimos que salir antes del comedor rumbo al baño para limpiarnos mientras Nanoha todavía seguía burlándose de nosotras.

"Fate-chan, creo que la unicornio Cascarita no quiere salir de tu mejilla" ¡argh! ¡Lo está disfrutando! "supongo que con esto me pagas la vergüenza que me hiciste pasar con mi padre" tú espera ahí tranquila, la venganza se paga con venganza y la TSAB apoya la regla del ojo por ojo y diente por diente…

El día completo pasó de venganza en venganza, primero, me preocupé de esconder toda la ropa interior de Nanoha en lugares distintos, en respuesta, a la hora del almuerzo Nanoha se preocupó de darme toda la comida chorreante y fallaba a propósito manchándome toda la cara y la ropa. De vuelta, la encerré en el baño, lo que me ganó que me amarrara los cordones de los zapatos de forma cruzada, y como mi motricidad fina no era la mejor con un yeso cubriendo la mitad de mi mano, pues tuve que andar saltando para no caer. Para recuperar mi honor, puse un ratón que encontré por ahí en su zapato y luego ella hizo que dicho ratón hiciera sus necesidades en mi toalla de baño.

La hora de la cena terminó como la hora de la guerra de comida, y las monjas nos regañaron con el mismo tono que suelen regañar a Hayate diciendo "si no es Yagami-san los lunes o Bannings–san golpeando a los chicos, son ustedes dos haciendo tonterías" al final, como castigo, nos mandaron a acostar temprano mientras se conseguían algo para que los demás alumnos cenaran.

"Las hermanas y las sacerdotisas se veían muy enojadas" comentó Nanoha una vez que estuvimos las dos solas en la habitación, vestidas con nuestros respectivos pijamas, jugando una mano de póker, apostando caramelos.

"Si…"

"probablemente nos van a hacer limpiar todo ese desastre."

"probablemente…"

"y luego tendremos que pedir una disculpa."

"Tal vez…"

"no te interesa absolutamente nada de lo que te digo."

"para nada…" y me llegó de lleno una almohada en la cara. Ese simple acto fue el inicio de una devastadora guerra entre el demonio blanco y yo, en la cual, debido a la falta de una extremidad de combate, acabe teniendo la desventaja, hasta que mi estúpido cerebro pensó que sería una genial idea taclear a Nanoha para hacerle cosquillas y conseguir que se rindiera. Logré mi cometido, pero las cosquillas me fueron devueltas a los cinco segundos, por lo que tuve suplicar por piedad para que Nanoha me dejara ir.

Ambas exhaustas, tiradas en el revoltijo que estaban hechos los futones, no pudimos evitar comenzar a reír sin parar, es que simplemente era increíble lo infantil que podíamos llegar a ser cuando nos daba por molestarnos la una a la otra.

"¿sabes?" dijo Nanoha cuando nos calmamos un poco "mi padre está enamorado de ti" la atmosfera relajada se fue al instante, perdí tanto el calor del cuerpo como el pulso y mi mente estaba casi en blanco, lo único que resonaba en el fondo era 'es el fin Fate, es el fiiiin~'

Lentamente volvió mi capacidad de pensar, y con esta el pánico ¿Qué se supone que haga? ¿Me rio? ¿Lloro? ¿Corro y me escondo? Está prohibido ser el interés amoroso de la tsundere, pero ¿Qué pasa cuando te conviertes en el interés amoroso del padre sobreprotector del objetivo? ¿No que ese señor tiene familia? ¿Voy acaso a destruir un matrimonio de años? ¿Seria la causa del divorcio de los padres de Nanoha? ¿No se considera esto pedofilia? ¿Puedo demandarlo? ¿Pueden demandarme a mí? ¿Por qué habrían de demandarme a mí?

"Fate-chan, estaba bromeando"… ah… uh… un minuto…

"¡no vuelvas a hacer eso! ¡Casi me matas de un susto!" no tienes idea de la cantidad de cosas que me han pasado por ser el deseo reprimido de muchas personas; he estado a punto de morir ¡de morir apuñalada!

"perdón, perdón; no pensé que te lo tomarías tan en serio" no te preocupes, tu tranquila, creo que mi corazón está latiendo a un ritmo normal otra vez… no, me equivoqué, no está latiendo "aunque es verdad que papa está obsesionado contigo" necesito un inhalador, creo que tampoco estoy respirando "desde el incidente del viernes, no ha parado de hablar de ti, de cómo hacen falta más personas como tú en el mundo, de que le gustaría salir a trotar contigo algún día, que sería bueno que fueras a cenar o que te pasaras por Midori-ya más seguido" …bueno, tengo los cupones; podría pasarme con Vivio y el ejercito de entrenadores los domingos, serviría para instruirlos de manera práctica "y siempre me pregunta por ti, que cómo estas, que cuanto hemos hablado, si seguimos siendo amigas y cosas así…" es como cuando mamá acosó a Chrono con Amy, sí que fue una semana horrible para mi hermano.

"Lamento ser el tema de conversación de tu familia" no quiero ni imaginar lo que mi suegra me odia en este momento.

"no es que seas el tema de conversación, es papa quien no deja de insistir en hablar de ti cuando está conmigo…" ¿o sea que es solo con ella? ¿Por qué haría algo así? es como si…

"cualquiera diría que tu padre me quiere como yerno."

No bien terminé esa frase me di cuenta de las implicaciones que tenía, Nanoha las notó también y el silencio reinó en esa habitación creando un ambiente tan tenso, que cualquier palabra errónea, cualquier monosílabo, cualquier aclaración, sería peor que el actual problema. Sin embargo, nos encontrábamos en un callejón sin salida, estábamos obligadas a hablar dentro del próximo minuto antes de que la ya horrible atmosfera fuera inquebrantable. No había tiempo para pensar y yo solo tenía dos opciones, actuar como una buena amiga y compartir la vergüenza… o usar la maniobra V-0915 y dejar que Nanoha cargara con todo.

Qué bueno que soy entrenadora de tsunderes…

"por cierto Nanoha, ¿te gusta alguien?" soy una persona horrible, pero demonios que es divertido ser yo.

"¿Q-Que?" lo que conseguiré con esta táctica es que Nanoha actúe tsundere cuando cualquier integrante de su familia le pregunte si le gusta alguien.

"mira, es que tuve una experiencia muy extraña, no sé si era un sueño o no, pero estábamos tú y yo en el pasi-"

"fue un sueño" esa reacción no es la esperada, se supone que se debería estar sonrojando ahora, no estar tan seria.

"pero es que se sentía tan real…" la estoy perdiendo, no entiendo por que, pero esto no está saliendo como se supone que tendría que salir.

"dije que fue un sueño…" Nanoha se levantó y comenzó a ordenar los futones, se estaba preparando para dormir.

"¿no quieres saber que pasó?" algo toque, algún punto sensible sin darme cuenta, algo que de verdad la perturbó lo suficiente como para crear una barrera emocional como esa.

"¡Lo que haya pasado no importa! Fue un sueño… solo eso…"

Nanoha se acostó sin dirigirme la palabra otra vez y yo simplemente no encontré el espacio en medio de mi mar de pensamientos para seguir haciéndole más preguntas.

* * *

"¡Fate-chan!" si, mi nombre es Fate, no lo malgasten.

"¡Fate! ¡Por todos los cielos despierta!" cinco minutitos mas, por fin no tuve ningún sueño raro.

"¡FATE VAS A MATARTE!" bueno, los vendré a ver del otro lado… ¿Qué?

De golpe abrí mis ojos y lo primero que vi fue el piso, desde el tejado de la mansión de madera; la confusión hizo que perdiera el equilibrio y me fui de espaldas, rodando por el techo mientras tejas volaban y logrando afirmarme con brazos y piernas al borde, justo antes de caer en lo que se habría convertido en el final de este fic.

Me bajaron gracias a ese maravilloso invento que los seres humanos llaman escaleras, claro, estaba más aferrada que un gato y con el corazón latiéndome a la velocidad de la luz, pero después de veinte minutos de palabras suaves y uno que otro forcejeo lograron soltarme. En la seguridad del piso me tomé el tiempo de recuperar la funcionalidad de mis sentidos, con la recuperación de la sensibilidad comenzaron a llegar diferentes dolores a diversas partes del cuerpo, sobre todo en la espalda, en la que no podía dejar de sentir punzadas como si alguien me estuviera quemando con un cigarro.

La maestra monja sugirió que tomara un baño, que me relajara porque después hablaría conmigo, pero no pude moverme, estaba demasiado concentrada en el dolor que seguía aumentando en mi torso, cada segundo las punzadas era más fuertes y continuas.

"Fate-chan…" me habló Suzuka y como pólvora mi espalda se prendió, gritando me tiré al piso para rodar y así apagar el fuego, me retorcía, pedía por favor que alguien me lanzara agua pero nadie se acercaba. Sentí que me levantaban por los brazos y a alguien que levantaba mi pijama para ver qué era lo que me hacia gritar tanto.

El aire frio calmó un poco el dolor, pero aun seguían llegando nuevas punzadas que se sumaban a las anteriores, hasta que un alma piadosa dejo caer un poco de agua sobre mi; lentamente comencé a recuperarme y comenzó a desaparecer el dolor, quedando solo mi respiración agitada acompañando al silencio de la naturaleza.

Hayate se puso al frente mío y tomo mi rostro forzando a que la mirara "Fate-chan… ¡Fate-chan! Mírame, ¿cuantos dedos ves?" dijo mientras hacia algo con las manos.

"¿siete?"

"…era uno" bueno, pudo ser peor "escúchame bien, estas mareada y no estás pensando correctamente, tienes que relajarte y concentrarte en un solo punto ¿puedes hacer eso verdad?"

"¿puedes pedirles que me suelten?" por la altura de las personas que me estaban sujetando de los brazos, supuse que eran dos chicos, no sé qué tan fuerte me habré retorcido, pero su agarre me estaba lastimando, sobre el todo el brazo derecho que me dolía a los mil demonios.

Cuando mis captores me soltaron, quienes me sostuvieron delicadamente antes de irme al piso fueron Yuuno y Hayate; entre los dos comenzaron a distraerme preguntándome cosas para que recuperara mi estado cerebral normal y me llevaron a lo que podría definirse como una sala de juntas, donde me dejaron en la silla mas acolchada que encontraron.

Pasó el tiempo y pasó el dolor, pero quedó la sensación de sentirme mentalmente descansada y corporalmente agotada, sin mencionar el pánico que todo el incidente generó. Cuando estuve en condiciones, fui al espejo más cercano a ver que tenía en la espalda, y la encontré llena de cicatrices, parecían profundas pero no sangraban, como si después de hacerlas las hubieran quemado inmediatamente; se encontraban en grupos de siete en siete, de la misma manera que un reo lleva el registro de sus días a la sombra.

Alguien definitivamente estaba llevando la cuenta de algo y pensó en usar mi cuerpo como papel.

Una de las monjas me llamó al poco rato, me llevó por diferentes pasillos hasta que llegamos a una habitación bien adornada, donde casi todas las sacerdotisas estaban arrodilladas en la alfombra formando una media luna, desde las más jóvenes hasta la líder en el centro.

Al mismo tiempo bajaron la cabeza, la líder hizo una señal y una a una comenzó a retirarse el resto… o sea que lo que me pasó es lo suficientemente serio como para tener una conversación privada; mis pensamientos seguían ocupados hasta que mi mirada se volvió a cruzar con la de la sacerdotisa joven de siempre, que para variar me volvió a sonreír e irse feliz de la vida….

Ella sabe algo… o eso o me está coqueteando.

"¿Qué las trae por aquí?" preguntó la sacerdotisa una vez que las demás habían salido de la habitación.

"no sabemos, y ese es el problema; una de mis alumnas casi muere esta mañana y la marca que le dejó la experiencia no tiene explicación lógica." Respondió mi maestra con ese tono infernal que se supone no deberían tener las monjas.

"estoy segura que en su religión lo llaman estigmas"

"no son precisamente eso… ¿Harlaown-san?" entendiendo el mensaje me arrodillé dándole la espalda a la sacerdotisa, quien luego de pedir permiso –que amable, al menos alguien respeta mi vida privada- levantó la ropa cuidadosamente, solo lo suficiente y comenzó a examinar con sus frías manos cada una de las heridas.

"¿te duele cuando las toco?"

"Un poco…" la verdad es que si no lloraba de dolor era por mi orgullo.

Siguió el examen por unos minutos más, luego la sacerdotisa untó una –según ella inofensiva- mezcla de hierbas que me ayudarían a refrescar las heridas, finalmente dejó mi ropa como estaba en un principio y mirando a mi maestra con una sonrisa dijo:

"Esta maldita" ¡¿Cómo puede sonreír cuando da una noticia como esa?

"¿y como se ha pillado algo como eso?" ¿Profesora? No me diga que le cree, es una idiotez por donde lo mire.

"probablemente esta chica tiene cuentas pendientes con alguien que quiere verla muerta" se me ocurren unas cientos de miles de personas que encajan con ese perfil "…o tal vez hizo enojar a algún espíritu" no he tocado nada sagrado que yo recuerde "de cualquier manera, no es nada que una simple limpieza espiritual no pueda arreglar"

Dicho aquello, la querida sacerdotisa me mandó a darme un baño, comer algo y luego acompañarla a una cámara de purificación vestida con una bata que me facilitaron. La heridas de mi espalda ya no me dolían, a veces me tiraban la piel si me movía de manera brusca, pero estaban bastante mejor a como estaba en la mañana.

En la cámara de purificación, a torso medianamente desnudo, me ubiqué en el piso, justo frente a un pequeño altar adornado con la extraña combinación de figuritas de oro y cadenas de papel; mientras tanto, la sacerdotisa jefe preparaba una cantidad un tanto alarmante de sellos, los bendecía, los colocaba sobre la mesa y luego los volvía a bendecir.

"no me mires con esa cara" dijo con una sonrisa cuando hubo terminado y se volteó para verme "no es como que tengas algo horrible dentro del cuerpo, simplemente tienes muchas maldiciones simples" ah, claro, súper bien, un juego de niños "veras, las marcas en tu cuerpo representan las maldiciones que ya se han llevado a cabo" ¿y cómo sabe ella eso? ¿Quién se lo dijo? ¿Dios? "que hasta el momento son treinta y nueve… ahora, nunca había visto a alguien con tantas maldiciones y no sé si te quedan por cumplir, así que decidí hacer cien sellos distintos… por si acaso" se que debería estar perturbada por algo como esto, pero por alguna razón no se me hace tan difícil pensar en cien personas que podrían desearme algo malo…

La sacerdotisa colocó sus manos en mis hombros y dijo una oración, al momento siguiente comenzó a colocar poco a poco sellos en mi espalda, ocupando todos los lugares y luego uno sobre otro cuando se le acabó el espacio. Igual es divertido que todos hayan asumido que lo que me paso tenía que ver con espíritus en vez de correr con un médico para averiguar si me había pillado una enfermedad extinta o algo así, y eso que yo soy una mujer de ciencia, de hecho, si esto no funciona no me sorprenderé y me reiré para luego ir a un doctor.

Cuando la purificadora terminó de colocar los sellos, comenzó a orar para sus adentros, murmuraba rápidamente y a un muy bajo volumen, estuvo así un rato en el que no paso absolutamente nada, por lo que comenzó a subir el tono de sus plegarias; seguía sin pasar nada y la mujer comenzó a hacer una danza de aquí para allá, un giro y un salto; montó un tremendo espectáculo que me tenía entre la risa y la confusión, pero nada pasó…

"bueno, al demonio, mejor juguemos a la ouija" ¿Qué? ¿Ya se rindió? ¿Tan rápido?

Juré que lo de la ouija era broma, hasta que vi el panel frente a mí y la sacerdotisa prendió un par de velas para hacer mejor ambiente. ¿Por qué la ouija?

"Lo que pasa es que nunca me han salido los rituales, así que utilizo las artes oscuras, las almas se acercan más rápido y si bien son menos fáciles de dominar, no creo que importe mucho, total ¿Qué es una maldición más?" Ignora que no le salen los rituales, ignora que son artes oscuras, ignora que las almas se acercan, ignora que no son fáciles de dominar…

"claro, pan comido" no tiembles ahora, eres una mujer de ciencia ¡eres una mujer de ciencia!

Comenzamos el juego, a diferencia del ritual anterior, en este basto que la sacerdotisa pusiera su mano en el tablero para que la atmosfera se volviera instantáneamente pesada. Sentía como que algo o alguien nos estaba observando y en el momento en el que la mujer al frente mío dijo "¡manifiéstate!" un viento envolvió la habitación –que NO tenía ventanas-, apagó las velas y nos dejó en la completa oscuridad.

Esto se supone que tiene que pasar ¿verdad? Es así como se juega a esto ¿verdad? Y si algo me pasara mi familia buscaría venganza ¿VERDAD?

"_Tú__…"_ mi cuerpo se congeló frente al extraño cambio de voz que experimento la sacerdotisa, del tono despreocupado y feliz, pasó a algo sombrío y lleno de odio. _"Tú…"_

"¡S-s-si!" la mujer se levantó lentamente, sus ojos eran tapados por su cabellos y apenas podía ver una sonrisa enferma en medio de la oscuridad.

"_Tú__ eres igual a él…"_ ¡oh por dios la poseyeron!

"¿huh?" ¿A quién? ¿Mande?

"_Takahashi… Yuuki"_ ah, así que un hombre es el problema, bueno, señorita espíritu, le aseguro que no tengo nada que ver con este chico, si la traicionó tiene mi completo apoyo a la hora de la venganza. _"Tu eres igual… a Takahashi Yuuki"_ no, no creo, estoy segura que hay varias diferencias fundamentales entre él y yo.

La sacerdotisa ahora poseída por alguien comenzó a acercarse a mí, caminando lentamente sin dejar de sonreír _"Yuuki… no te puedes ir otra vez"_ ¿en qué minuto paso de "ser igual a el" a "ser el"? mientras más se acercaba la mujer, menos miedo sentía, como si ese fuera mi lugar de una u otra manera, de hecho, sentía que mis parpados pesaban una tonelada, mis ojos llenos de arena y mi cuerpo relajándose con cada segundo. Finalmente ella se arrodilló y rodeó mi cuello con sus brazos murmurando lentamente _"Yuuki ¿esto estaba dentro de tus planes?"_ su rostro cerca del mío, aun me dejaba con la curiosidad de ver sus ojos; creía que de verdad perdería la conciencia hasta que…

"¡FATE TESTAROSSA HARLAOWN!" empujé a la chica, me cubrí con la túnica y me paré de un salto más asustada de lo que nunca he estado, porque en la puerta, dejando pequeño a cualquier espíritu e incluso al mismo demonio, estaba la tsundere en entrenamiento.

"¡Na-NANOHA! ¡Te lo puedo explicar!" comencé a tropezar un montón de palabras sin mayor sentido, explicando mi historia sin mucho éxito, mientras la sacerdotisa joven de antes entró con la misma sonrisa de siempre, se acercó a su líder inconsciente y comenzó a abanicarla. Ya quisiera yo que alguien se preocupara por mí de esa manera, pero lo que me toca es algo ligeramente diferente.

"¿y esperas que te crea algo como eso? ¿Crees que soy estúpida?" ¡Pero yo ni siquiera tengo por qué explicarte nada!

"¡es cierto! ¡Cree que soy un tal Takahashi Yuuki!"

"sí, sí, como no" su sarcasmo duele "¿sabes? No me interesa, haz lo que quieras" y simplemente me ignoró y se fue ¡siempre tiene que actuar así cuando menos lo necesito! ¡Ahora no me va a querer ayudar a comer y no va a dejar a Suzuka hacerlo tampoco!

"¿Takahashi Yuuki?" dijo una voz detrás mío, cuando me di cuenta, la sacerdotisa que siempre sonreía tenía una mirada sombría y el miedo cubriendo todas sus fracciones.

Ella sabía algo, ya no había duda.

* * *

No te duermas, no te duermas, no te duermas…

Sería más fácil si tuviera un computador.

No te duermas, no te duermas, no te duermas…

También sería más fácil si no me hubiera tomado esas estúpidas pastillas, pero no, tenían que salir todos los fans a decirme que era una buena idea. Maldición, ni siquiera tengo señal de celular para llamar a Signum; y tampoco puedo despertar a Nanoha porque actualmente me odia.

De seguro se preguntan ¿Por qué Fate no puede dormir? La respuesta es bien simple, si me duermo, me muero. Sí, solo eso.

No es como si Freddy Kruger fuera a matarme en pesadillas, tampoco es como esa película donde la gente se convertía en zombies cuando dormían por culpa una mucosa alienígena, la cosa es bien simple, de hecho si lo ordenamos como oraciones lógicas queda así:

El espíritu resentido de una chica quiere matar a Takahashi Yuuki.

El espíritu resentido de una chica cree que Fate Testarossa Harlaown es Takahashi Yuuki.

El espíritu resentido de una chica quiere matarme.

Después del incidente en el que Nanoha se fue notoriamente enojada sin una razón verdaderamente convincente, ayudé a la sacerdotisa joven a mover a su maestra a una habitación para recostarla. Ahí se presentó como Himemiya Chikane –lo sé, lo sé, yo también me fui de espaldas con el nombre pensando en la misma serie en la que están pensando ahora, pero les aseguro que no se parecían en nada, ni físicamente ni en actitud… aunque igual estuve mirando alrededor para asegurarme que no tenía instrumentos de viento escondidos por ahí- una sacerdotisa que había llegado ahí cuando tenía nueve años y que actualmente estaba completando su entrenamiento con la maestra que ahora estaba tirada inconsciente. Yo me presenté de vuelta y le pedí que me sacara los sellos de la espalda para aligerar la atmósfera; mientras lo hacía tuve el valor de preguntar:

"¿Quién es Takahashi Yuuki?" lo dije casual, como si no fuera demasiado importante, para que así me dijera toda la historia con lujo de detalles.

"Fue un chico que vino a este mismo lugar hace setenta años" ¿fue? ¿o sea que está muerto? "participó en el mismo ritual que tu compañeros, ese de escribir los deseos en pergaminos… y, digamos que alguien le deseo algo no muy sano… termino colgándose de uno de los arboles de cerezo." Oh. Por. Dios.

"¿y porque ella me decía Takahashi Yuuki?" refiriéndose a ella como la maestra.

"no lo sé, tal vez porque tienes la misma maldición que el" no es bueno, definitivamente no es bueno. "hay una leyenda que me contó mi maestra hace tiempo, dijo que varios años antes de que ella llegara, un grupo de amigos vino aquí a buscar purificación; entre ellos estaban Takahashi Yuuki e Ichihara Matsumoto. Mi maestra me dijo, que entre ellos dos había una extraña atmósfera, que Ichihara miraba a Takahashi deseando que este se la devolviera con la misma intensidad; pero él no hacía nada parecido, ni con ella ni con nadie, y no parecía notar que ella lo miraba de tal manera" bueno, hay gente idiota en este mundo "un día, no se sabe muy bien por qué, Ichihara parecía devastada, no quería comer y no podía hablar; por lo que para intentar animarla, la maestra de ese tiempo ofreció hacer el ritual del Dios del placer." y ahora ¿por qué exactamente ofrecieron algo como eso? ¿no hay otras maneras de ayudar a la gente decaída? Por ejemplo, no sé ¿pastillas para la depresión? "dos días después Takahashi Yuuki apareció muerto."

"¿descubrieron por que se colgó?" por favor que sea algo lógico-racional.

"No, la policía no quería aceptar ninguna respuesta paranormal, pero tampoco había ningún antecedente concreto que diera algún indicio. En realidad su investigación se mantuvo en cero mucho tiempo, hasta que uno del grupo de amigos menciono el asunto del ritual de los pergaminos.

En ese momento todas las sospechas fueron a Ichihara, creían que ella había hostigado a Takahashi para cometer suicidio, utilizando el ritual de los deseos de por medio. La interrogaron muchas veces; estaban convencidos de que todo estaba relacionado con el hecho de ella estaba enamorada de él pero él no de ella."

"¿y lo estaba?" pregunté ya imaginando la respuesta.

"Si, pero no de la manera que la policía creía; veras, el ritual de los deseos funciona, pero con ciertas trampas, por ejemplo: si alguien desea un auto nuevo, lo va a recibir, pero probablemente solo sea un auto de juguete." entiendo, aunque no se qué tiene que ver "después de revisar los pergaminos, descubrimos que el deseo de Ichihara Matsumoto fue que Takahashi Yuuki aprendiera lo que significaba la vida y la libertad."

"no veo nada malo en eso"

"no es malo, el problema fue que Takahashi escribió: Botellita de jerez todo lo que digan será al revés, por lo que cuando el deseo de Ichihara iba a cumplirse, el deseo de Takahashi lo transformó en un deseo de muerte."

Chikane terminó de sacar los sellos, pero no podía moverme, estaba clavada, pensando en cómo yo había hecho lo mismo que el idiota de hace setenta años, era obvio, la maldita botellita de jerez había dado vuelta los deseos de mis compañeros; por eso aparecí en el tejado, no quiero ni pensar en todas las otras cosas que hice durante la noche. Pero aun así no tenía idea de que hacer.

Necesitaba la ayuda, así que le conté a la sacerdotisa todo lo que me había pasado desde que llegue ahí, principalmente de mis sueños, sobre todo del último, el que ocurrió en el baño. Ella escucho sin prisa, no preguntó nada, no cambió su cara al hablarme tampoco, igual que su maestra, no parecía específicamente preocupada por asuntos como estos; yo no sabía si eso era reconfortante o abrumador.

"sinceramente" dijo ella una vez terminé mi relato "creo que las marcas de tu espalda están relacionadas con el asunto de los deseos; si lo que tu sueño dice es verdad, tienes sesenta y tres deseos que cumplir y de esos solo llevas treinta y nueve… en conclusión, Fate-san, no te duermas; porque si lo haces, tu mente quedara libre para ser manipulada e Ichihara se aprovechara de eso."

"¿Qué paso con esa chica? ¿Por qué parece tan feliz de que me este pasando lo mismo que al otro muchacho?"

"no sé qué asuntos tenga ella contigo… pero Ichihara murió al poco tiempo después del suicidio; fue una sobredosis."

Y eso fue lo que paso, por eso ahora son las cuatro de la mañana, y pase lo que pase, no me puedo dormir.

Es todo lo que puedo –o no puedo- hacer por ahora, no sé cómo sacarme la maldición de encima, tampoco sé si de verdad es Ichi… Ichina… Ichacha… bueno, no sé si el espíritu que me acosa es el de la chica muerta por sobredosis cuyo nombre no recuerdo, simplemente lo asumí; y aunque lo fuera, tampoco veo una clara razón de por qué me este acosando. Dice que soy el chico ese, o igual al chico ese, pero aparte de una maldición que tengo sesenta y tres veces peor, en la que ella no tiene nada que ver, no tenemos nada en común, ni el sexo, ni la edad, ni la personalidad.

También he pensado que todo esto es estúpido y que puedo dormir si me da la gana, pero ¿y si me muero? No se las demás personas pero yo tengo un aprecio especial por la vida, especialmente por MI vida, me quiero mucho y me necesito, no me gustaría morirme.

Soporté toda la noche aferrándome con dientes y uñas al único ipod que quedaba con batería y que estaba a reventar con canciones de lady gaga, no sé de quién habrá sido, puesto que fue la misma Himemiya Chikane –aun se me hace raro decir su nombre- la que me lo dio. El caso es que cuando amaneció tenía pegadas más canciones de las que he tenido nunca, diciendo toda la mañana Alejandro, Fernando y Roberto en los momentos menos necesarios.

A las cuatro de la tarde me caía del sueño, estaba en la cruzada más horrible de mi vida; la gente me decía que fuera a dormir pero no sabían que simplemente no podía hacerlo, de vez en cuando la dos sacerdotisas que conocían mi problema me daban ánimos o brebajes para no dormir y me juraban que estaban buscando la mejor manera de resolver la situación.

Luche por horas, a las nueve decidí que ya no importaba nada, me acomodé donde pude y me deje llevar por los brazos de Morfeo…

* * *

"¡Fate!" era una voz alarmada "¡Fate despierta!" pero también era una voz familiar "¡Fate! ¡reducirán la tasa de tsunderismo en un veinte por ciento en la televisión abierta!"

"¡DESGRACIADOS!" grité y me senté de golpe "¡malditos bastardos obsesionados con shows de chicas pseudo-moe, haciendo cosas que cualquier imbécil hace! ¡explotadores del boke-tsukomi! ¡lo único que conseguirán es la perdición del drama y el humor! ¡todo por esos impulsos capitalistas! ¡ya no hay amor al arte! ¡luego comenzaran a meter mas yanderes para crear adeptos homicidas! ¡todo es parte de su plan maligno para conseguir el nuevo orden mundial!" habría seguido con mi discurso si no hubiera sentido el ardor en la espalda y las punzadas de dolor que dominaban mi mente.

Terminé jadeante, apenas pudiendo enfocar lo que tenia al frente, pero lo que reconocí, fueron esos lentes redondos otra vez.

"¿Shari?" pregunté una vez que encontré el aire para decir alguna palabra.

"La misma que escapó de Lindy Harlaown" respondió ella con una sonrisa. No sabía muy bien donde me encontraba, era un ambiente frio, veía el cielo nocturno, pero al mismo tiempo mi cuerpo parecía estar en alguna superficie acolchada, con mi amiga sosteniéndome la mirada desde el costado.

"¿Dónde?" no podía decir oraciones más largas.

"no sé exactamente donde estamos, pero sé que te robaste el convertible de unos turistas, asaltaste una licorería, pateaste a un perrito e intentaste suicidarte" sé que no estuvo bien todo lo que hice, pero me siento particularmente culpable por el perrito "la única razón por la que pude detenerte es porque me escondí en el auto mientras metías ron en la maleta."

Shari estuvo conmigo hasta que los espasmos de mi cuerpo se detuvieron, en la calma que nos rodeaba, pude notar que estábamos en medio del bosque de la montaña, conmigo recostada en el asiento trasero de un convertible rojo, mientras Shari registraba la maleta y me preguntaba qué demonios me había pasado.

No tarde mucho en contarle a Shari la historia, a diferencia de la mañana cuando estaba a la defensiva, ahora me encontraba sencillamente desesperada, no tan desesperada como cuando tuve que esconderme de una yandere, pero si, bastante parecido. Shari me dijo un par de palabras reconfortantes y me dio un par de palmadas suaves en el hombro. No entendía muy bien qué demonios me relacionaba con Takahashi Yuuki e Ichihara Matsumoto, pero prometió que lo averiguaría, para algo sabia usar la internet.

Shari acabó conduciendo el convertible en medio de la noche camino a la mansión de las sacerdotisas, me ofreció ir a su casa, pero por alguna razón no pude aceptar –me refiero aparte de la razón de que mi madre la tiene en la lista de "los que tarde o temprano se pudrirán en una celda"- así que cuando llegamos, me encontré a toda la gente de mi escuela afuera, con pantuflas en los pies y muertos de frio, buscando frenéticamente a algo, o a alguien.

"¡Fate-chan!" gritó Hayate apenas me vio "¡estas bien! y trajiste un convertible… y a Shari…" agregó confundida.

"Larga historia, algún día te la cuento" dije mientras me bajaba del asiento del copiloto, necesitaba una buena taza de café negro.

"¿y Nanoha-chan?" preguntó la chica de cabellos cortos, la pregunta me detuvo en seco, activando una especie de alarma en mi cerebro.

"¿a qué te refieres con eso?" pregunté.

"pensamos que estaba… quiero decir, dijo que iría a buscarte." Eso definitivamente puso todo mi cuerpo en alerta roja.

"Hayate… ¿Dónde está Nanoha?" estaba temiendo lo peor; una cosa es que ella este perdida en medio del bosque, pero otra muy distinta es que me haya encontrado y que yo misma le haya hecho algo.

"no… tengo idea." Esas tres palabras bastaron para que entrara a la mansión a toda velocidad rumbo a la habitación de la maestra; no sabía qué cosa decían los deseos que había cumplido hasta el minuto, pero si alguno de ellos se distorsionaba a dañar a alguien… y ese alguien acababa siendo mi tsundere… entonces…

Abrí la puerta de la habitación de golpe, mis ojos buscaron a una figura en medio de la oscuridad; serenos pero preocupados, pude notar los ojos de la líder de las sacerdotisas y a su derecha, la discípula ya no vestía su característica sonrisa.

"díganme que le pasó" demandé recuperando el aliento.

"_tranquila, __está cumpliendo su deseo"_ esa respuesta me tomó por sorpresa y me confundió aun más; sin previo aviso, la puerta se cerró detrás mío con un golpe seco; apenas la miré de reojo por milésimas de segundo para volver a fijar mi atención en las dos sacerdotisas, que ya no eran dos sino una; de largos cabellos negros y ojos profundos.

"n-n-no te tengo m-miedo" genial, tartamudeo y un gallito, menuda manera de morir con cero dignidad.

"_Yuuki, ¿Por qué te fuiste?"_ la chica comenzó a acercarse, con cada paso su ropa caía y se volvía sombra, fundiéndose con su cuerpo desnudo ¿Cuál es el afán de desnudarse dios mío? _"¿Por qué?"_ ¡aaaah! ¡no sé! ¡no tengo idea de nada! ¡yo solo entreno tsunderes! la chica me tomó por los hombros con una fuerza increíble, me zamarreaba de un lado a otro incontrolablemente _"¡Yuuki! ¡dime la verdad! ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué mentiste?"_ entre el forcejeo y sus palabras desesperadas, entre mi preocupación por Nanoha y su irritante voz… exploté.

"¡porque fuiste tan estúpida que pensaste que te quería cuando nunca fue así!" consejo, nunca le digan a un espíritu vengativo la verdad ¿Por qué? solo lean lo que sigue.

En un momento se detuvieron los forcejeos, los ojos profundos comenzaron a llenarse de lagrimas negras, poco a poco aflojó su agarre y junto con la fuerza perdida desaparecieron las sensaciones de dolor, me seguía mirando fijamente, buscaba en mi algún atisbo de duda, pero yo estaba en mi fase 'deja de dar lástima y supéralo, nena' por lo que la mantuve con una determinación que nadie podría cuestionar. Lo que pasó después fue demasiado bizarro para describirlo adecuadamente, la chica al frente mío, ya completamente desnuda, cayó de rodillas al piso, donde comenzó a gritar y retorcerse, de su boca salían serpientes de oscuridad que comenzaron a subir por mis piernas; intente quitármelas pero solo me fui de espaldas al piso; en medio de la desesperación al sentirlas en mi boca, pensé: "esto debe ser un sueño así que si me golpeo lo suficientemente fuerte me despertaré" por lo que prácticamente reventé mi brazo herido contra la pared, no solo ganándome la ruptura de extremidad más sádicamente increíble que jamás se haya visto en la internet, pero de paso un dolor horrible que no pude gritar. Mordía mi propio labio haciéndolo sangrar, rodaba en el piso mientras las sombras invadían mi cuerpo, las sentía en mi garganta, en mis pulmones, en los latidos de mi corazón y nublando toda mi mente; parecía que estaban en mi espalda remarcando las heridas, torturándome, haciendo que deseara que morir en ese momento.

"_¿Dónde __está Alicia?"_

Y desperté mirando al familiar techo de mi habitación en la mansión de madera.

Amanecía; lo primero que hice fue mirar a mi brazo, estaba completamente normal, claro, tenía el yeso arcoíris y eso, pero no parecía que le hubiera dado ningún golpe, mi espalda no me dolía, si bien estaba agitada, podía respirar; mi mente también funcionaba a una velocidad normal… lo único que no podía mover fácilmente era mi brazo izquierdo, algo lo estaba reteniendo debajo del futon.

Me acomodé en soportando un extraño mareo, colocándome medio de lado; levanté el cobertor y ahí, durmiendo plácidamente colgada de mi brazo, con los cabellos esparcidos por el resto del acolchado y completamente DESNUDA, estaba mi querida tsundere en entrenamiento, la de –ahora que veo bien- bastante decentes curvas, Nanoha Takamachi.

Di un grito ahogado que no salió porque sabía que si bien mi vida corrió peligro muchas veces esta semana, ahora estaba completa y definitivamente al borde de la muerte; muchas cosas rondaron en mi cabeza, principalmente preguntas relacionadas al hecho de que Nanoha estuviera en mi futon. No se veía como que fuera a salir o a despertar pronto, parecía bastante cómoda apoyándose en mi brazo mientras el antebrazo y la muñeca quedaban justo en el medio de dos digamos bien dotados pechos, con las yemas de mis dedos peligrosamente cerca de rozar su cálido cuerpo.

Mi mano temblaba por diferentes razones; por miedo, por confusión, por anticipación, por curiosidad… ignoren la ultima… el caso es que a toda velocidad comencé a crear en mi cabeza un plan de escape. Inspirada en los ninjas, planeaba quitar mi brazo rápidamente y reemplazarlo con una de las almohadas que habían por ahí. El punto es que "por ahí" donde se encontraba la almohada quedaba justo detrás de la espalda desnuda de Nanoha, por lo que comencé las maniobras dignas del mejor acto circense, hasta que logré rozar la almohada con mi arcoíris; sacando la cuenta: si me abalanzaba, tomaba, tiraba, reemplazaba y escapaba podría lograr mi misión.

Me abalancé, tomé, a la hora de tirar me resbalé, en vez de reemplazar caí de lleno y no pude moverme más, paralizada por el terror de encontrarme frente a frente, a escasos milímetros de distancia, con unos ojos azules cuya expresión no tiene definición, pero que juro a todos los cielos no la podré olvidar jamás.

Nanoha me miró, se paralizó, vio su cuerpo, se sonrojó y pegó el grito más quiebra-espejos del mundo, seguido de un empujón y una oleada de objetos tirados con una fuerza descomunal, apuntando directamente a los puntos vitales de cualquier ser humano, claro a esto hay que agregarle gritos, intentos fallidos por explicarme y uno que otro ladrillo que no tengo remota idea de donde salió.

Estaba en una esquina evadiendo como podía, cuando un florero tamaño jumbo amenazó con reventarme todos los órganos del cuerpo, hasta que una somnolienta Suzuka Tsukimura despertó con su característico "buenos días" al estilo princesa.

Nanoha se congeló, yo me congelé, Suzuka se congeló y tres segundos más tarde se formó en su rostro la sonrisa mas radiante que he visto nunca, a su alrededor aparecieron estrellitas y corazones, parecía que estaba en el cielo… o en el infierno, un gloriosamente placentero infierno.

La intervención de la chica millonaria acabó por destruir la atmosfera homicida de Nanoha, que después de sacarme con un par de insultos a mi capacidad cerebral, salió con toallas y demases para ir a ducharse; tenía intenciones de ir con ella para, no sé, disculparme o aplicar alguna maniobra tsundere, pero en el minuto en el que lo propuse volvió a aparecer la sonrisa radiante de Suzuka. Me arrepentí al instante.

Luego de mi ducha noté algo interesante, no había cicatrices, como si nada de deseos hubiera pasado, le pregunté a Hayate y me dijo que estaba alucinando, que nunca me intenté tirar del techo ni nada; pregunté por el convertible, el ron, demonios, incluso le pregunté a Himemiya si sabía algo, pero me quedó mirando extrañada con cara de '¿Cómo demonios sabes mi nombre?'. Después me enteré que era domingo y que teníamos que empacar para irnos; mi mente explotó ¿y el sábado? ¿y el viernes? ¿y qué paso con las actividades? ¿y por qué nadie parece recordar nada?

"Las pastillas de afectaron" fue la simple conclusión de Hayate.

Subíamos al autobús y la que se sentó conmigo para la vuelta fue Nanoha, no me hablo para nada y simplemente sacó un libro y fingió leer. Decidí no apuntar el hecho de que lo estaba sosteniendo al revés, sencillamente porque yo no quería abordar el tema de esa mañana… y también porque al ver la situación, Suzuka volvió a mostrar esa perturbante sonrisa de júbilo.

Decidí entonces concentrar mis pensamientos en las experiencias paranormales que al parecer nadie recordaba que viví, estaba algo decepcionada de cómo "vencí" a Ichihana Matsukoto… ¿era así? como sea, tanto que reclamó y reclamó, para que una simple frase actuara como su kriptonita y acabara con todo el jaleo. Tampoco nunca nadie me explicó que relación tenían ella o Takahashi Yuuki conmigo, aparte de la maldita Botellita de jerez, que juro nunca más usare.

Llegamos al pueblo y junto con la señal me llegó el aviso de un correo electrónico; benditos celulares con internet pensé, viendo que se trataba de Shari, lo abrí tranquilamente y sentí la mirada curiosa de la chica al lado mío… que feo, a nadie le gustan las tsunderes metiches.

"es de Shari" dije.

"no me interesa de quien sea, yo estoy leyendo"

"¿al revés?" Nanoha miró su libro de lejos y vio que, efectivamente, algo no estaba bien con las palabras, se sonrojó otra vez y dejándolo como correspondía volvió a hundirse en el libro.

"¡c-cállate!" fue lo único que me llegó.

"_¡Hey Fate! ¿como estas? Sigues ¿tan sexy como siempre? :3_

_¿Te acuerdas cuando me hablaste de un tal Takahashi Yuuki y de una Ichihara Matsumoto y de cómo te hacían cosas malas paranormales y no sabías que relación tenían ellos y tu como para hacerte algo como eso? Pues cha-cha-chaaaannn, que esta maravillosa chica que tienes por amiga descubrió el tan celosamente guardado secreto._

_Ah… déjame acrecentar la tensión para el golpe dramático…"_

Luego de eso vinieron ocho páginas de puntos suspensivos… esa Shari, de verdad que a veces tengo ganas de denunciarla.

"_dime Fate ¿te suena el nombre JetScoop? ¿o el proyecto: Mirage? Estoy segura de que si, sino, estoy muy decepcionada de ti como tu asistente. D:_

_Para más información consulta la TSAB!_

_Tuya para lo que quieras. (menos prestamos de dinero)_

_Shari Finieno_

_P.D = Tu mamá__ acaba de encontrar la I.P de este e-mail así que me está rastreando, me mudaré del pueblo hoy mismo, de verdad espero verte de nuevo, suerte con el proyecto Raising Heart!"_

Es el mail más raro que he recibido, pero, Shari completamente recuerda la historia que le conté ¿o sea que todo este asunto no fue un sueño? Estoy confundida…

Con la enorme velocidad del campo de un mísero byte por hora, ingresé a la página de la TSAB –una vez segura de que Nanoha estaba durmiendo, por supuesto- y en el buscador escribí "JetScoop Mirage" los resultados que salieron me dejaron devastada.

Takahashi Yuuki, conocido en la TSAB como JetScoop, era un entrenador de tsunderes de elite, aspirando a convertirse en un moderador legendario al igual que Asura. Tuvo múltiples proyectos, todos exitosos, pero el más reconocido de su carrera fue el proyecto Mirage.

Mirage era una tsundere que JetScoop conoció en su grupo de amigos, la localizó a los dos meses y comenzó su entrenamiento basando en el prototipo TDB que ella otorgaba, fortaleciendo con maniobras específicas en los arrinconamientos mentales y paradojas.

Fue entonces, cuando en un minuto el proyecto Mirage parecía perderse, sin entender nadie como. Hasta que fue el mismo JetScoop que en un análisis exhaustivo se dio cuenta de la verdad, se había convertido en el interés amoroso.

Decidió el entonces utilizar el set de maniobras 55 destinadas para los intereses amorosos consigo mismo y el objetivo, logrando recuperar el entrenamiento de una manera increíble y acabándolo en un tiempo record, después del cual dijo que se tomaría unas largas vacaciones.

Según la TSAB, largas vacaciones que todavía no terminan.

No se supo nada más del proyecto Mirage, solo el nombre del objetivo, que el mismísimo creador de la TSAB anunció en un tema específico donde proclamó cual sería el nuevo primer código de la sección uno del juramento TD-0001.

"_En memoria del proyecto Mirage, Ichihara Matsumoto, queda establecido como C1/S1/TD-0001 que __está totalmente prohibido, bajo cualquier circunstancia, que el funcionario de la TSAB, independiente de su rango, se involucre en una relación no estrictamente científica con el objetivo, bajo la pena de expulsión del Bureau de la Administración Social Tsun-Dere."_

Miré a Nanoha y recordé las palabras de la chica de ojos negros profundos… cuando dijo que Takahashi… que JetScoop y yo éramos iguales ¿a qué se refería exactamente? ¿A que ambos somos entrenadores de tsunderes? O tal vez…

No, tiene que ser eso, la tsundere buscando venganza del entrenador con otro entrenador. Porque la segunda razón no puede ser.

Simplemente no puede ser…

* * *

Otras razones por las que Neo demoro:

-pensar que sandwiches gigantes sirven de postre  
-pensar que los netbooks son inmortales.  
-pensar que los pendrives no son tan necesarios.  
-pensar que las sopas de fideos en exceso son nutritivas  
-pensar que no estudiar quimica trae cosas buenas  
-pensar que hacerse un poleron de entrenador de tsunderes es una buena idea.  
-hablar con una amiga, perdirle que me describa a su pareja y lo primero que dice es "es bastante timida, intenta ser ruda, pero no le sale" (mi cabeza exploto en ese minuto)  
-pensar que vomitar todos los estados de la materia es una hazaña  
-pensar.

Sin embargo, me veo en la obligacion para compensar a los leales lectores, dar un pequeño adelanto:

Una tormenta se acerca, una que empieza con "Yan" y termina en "Dere"


	13. Misión: Descubriendo la sexualidad

**Disclaimer: **Nada relacionado con los personajes me pertenece; pero si algo es mio en esta historia, va dedicado a todas las personas que me dejan sus comentario y me leen a pesar de toda la pelota de idioteces que salen con cada capitulo.

**Nota Aparte: **Este capitulo significa muchas cosas para mi; porque a partir de este capitulo, no hay retorno; si me han seguido hasta aca, no se pueden echar atras PASE LO QUE PASE; porque a partir del capitulo siguiente, comenzara la RECTA FINAL de "El entrenador de tsunderes" y espero sus risas y odio y amor y todas esas emociones que les provoco ;3

* * *

Cuando estas recostado en una silla de playa, al lado de una piscina, es un momento de reflexión en el que sueles pensar cosas que no tienen sentido, cosas como ¿Qué pasaría si tuviera tres orejas y cinco manos? Pero cuando estas al lado de Hayate Yagami, que prácticamente tiene las respuestas para todo, después de hablar durante horas, una duda me asaltó:

"Hayate, ¿crees que sea gay?"

Ahora, uno espera una respuesta como "Sí" o "No"; tal vez una mirada interrogante, pero no que tu amiga explote en risa y luego al calmarse te diga:

"Fate-chan, tu eres la persona más asexual que conozco"

**Misión****: Descubriendo la sexualidad… con Hayate.**

Ah, el verano, calor y vacaciones, no hay estación del año con mas acontecimientos que el verano; claro, algunos pueden preferir el invierno porque puedes quedarte en casa y hacer un montón de cosas puertas adentro, pero en el verano las emociones están en una montaña rusa manipulable, así que todos los entrenadores de tsunderes suelen utilizar esta época para que los objetivos e intereses amorosos tengan un poco de acción.

En mi caso es ligeramente diferente, si bien he estado yendo a Midori-Ya todos los domingos junto con mi ejército para usar los cupones, no tengo interés amoroso al cual apoyar, por lo que me he dedicado a que los niños aprendan del oficio mientras de paso como pastel gratis. La familia de Nanoha no parece molestarse con mi visita, juran que soy un pan de dios por cuidar a doce niños huérfanos, Vivio además los tiene en la palma de su mano debido a las manipulaciones C.C.A que proyecta por defecto y el padre de Nanoha no duda en avergonzar a su hija con un poco de impulso.

Por ejemplo, la última vez, mientras conversaba con el señor papá escopeta, se me ocurrió decir "vaya, se ve que son una familia unida, pero yo no conozco mucho de la infancia de Nanoha" a lo que él me ofreció mostrarme álbumes de fotos; no pude ni responder y Nanoha saltó a impedir con dientes y uñas que su padre cometiera semejante acto; pero él la ignoró completamente y me mostró todo con una sonrisa, desde una Nanoha bebé desnuda en la bañera, pasando por la típica niña de cuatro años que moja la cama, para terminar con los numerosos disfraces y trajes que nos hacen vestir cuando somos pequeños. Mi suegra acompañó la exposición contándome historias con cada fotografía avergonzante, ignorando cualquier reclamo de su hija que prácticamente solo quería meterse debajo de una roca y no volver a salir.

Yo simplemente sonreía con cada fotografía y exclamaba "¡que ternura! ¡Si hasta me dan ganas de abrazarla!" obviamente no lo hice, pero esa simple oración bastaba para que Nanoha quisiera matarme.

Pero como ya dije, en el verano pasan muchas cosas inesperadas, y no sé si será como castigo por haber molestado a mi tsundere con el test de embarazo en el capítulo anterior, pero un día martes, cuando me disponía a salir junto con Arf a hacer un poco de ejercicio, no bien llegué a la puerta cuando la novia número siete de Chrono, más conocida como Amy, apareció con los ojos rojos y cansados, dándome un susto de muerte ya que la confundí con un zombie.

No me saludó ni nada, simplemente me abrazó y comenzó a llorar desconsoladamente mientras se aferraba a mi ropa como si su vida dependiera de ello, se me pasó por la cabeza que tal vez había terminado con Chrono, pero lo rechacé al instante, hace la nada misma se veían tremendamente felices.

Con la chica llorando me arrastré hasta la sala de estar, la senté en un sofá donde Arf se subió con la intención de animarla, cuando logré hacer que me soltara fui a la cocina a buscar un vaso de agua; ya me tenía bastante preocupada, después de todo, Amy es amiga mía, la única novia de Chrono cuyo nombre recuerdo y que tanto mamá como yo pensamos será la última y la que se convertirá en parte de la familia.

"¿pasó algo con Chrono?" pregunté una vez que ella se hubo calmado lo suficiente como para escucharme; negó con la cabeza, casi medianamente ofendida de que pensara que podía ser eso.

"Las cosas con Chrono-kun están bien, sabes que están bien…" bueno, discúlpame por preguntar y preocuparme por ti. "… es solo que… Fate-chan ¿tú sabes que les pasa a las chicas todos los meses?" ¿Qué porquería de pregunta es esa?

"umm, no sé, compran ropa… ¿les llega la regla?" ¡YAY! ¡Tres hurras por las respuestas más vagas de toda la historia!

"Claro, ¿y qué pasa cuando les llega la regla?" ¿Aparte de que andas irritable porque te duele el útero como si alguien te lo estuviera desgarrando con un tenedor?

"se les…" no se cómo exactamente responder "¿cae el endometrio?"

"pues digamos que… mi endometrio… no ha caído…" bueno, no es como si eso fuera para tan… no… no puede ser…

"y…" ¡dios! No puedo hablar, es como si una pelota de aire estuviera en mi garganta "… y… ¿hace cuanto que… no cae tu endometrio?"

"debió caerse… hace un mes" ay dios… oh no… ¿Qué hago ahora? ¿Qué se supone que le diga?

"¿hiciste l-la prueba de… tú sabes… l-la prueba de p-por qué t-tu endometrio no cae?" no quiero decir la palabra, no seré yo quien diga esa palabra.

"no exactamente…" ¿Cómo que no exactamente? ¿No que esa cosa te dice en un abrir y cerrar de ojos si estas con… con… huéspedes? "… la hice, pero no tuve el valor de ver el resultado… así que la arrojé por la ventana…"

Lentamente me senté al lado de ella, aun mirando al frente mío con los ojos abiertos como platos buscando que se supone que debía decir frente a una situación como esta; Amy mantenía la cabeza gacha, acariciaba a Arf con manos temblorosas y parecía que en el cualquier momento rompería a llorar otra vez. No tenía idea de cómo consolarla, no estaba exactamente pensando; insultaba a Chrono mentalmente por no usar protección cuando el mismo me repite todos los días que no puedo hacer nada hasta después de diez años de noviazgo…

"¿Chrono sabe?" negó con la cabeza "¿tus padres saben?" otra negación; no me digan que… "¿soy la única que sabe?"

"si…" respondió la chica tan bajito que parecía que ya no tenía la voz para volver a ser la de siempre.

Respiré profundo y me di un par de palmadas en la cara; no sé si Amy vino a casa con la intención de decírmelo a mí, pero ya que había confiado lo suficiente para hacerlo era obvio que tenía que ayudarla en lo que estuviera a mi alcance, y lo primero, era asegurarnos de que la… caída de endometrio, no iba a pasar hasta dentro de ocho meses.

"Amy, necesitamos ir a la farmacia" la chica levantó la vista con temor y algo de confusión "quizás, tu endometrio no ha caído por razones… uh… patológicas…" sé que es la teoría más estúpida que alguien ha inventado, pero ¡Dios! ¡Que no se qué mas decir para convencerla! "entonces, un test de… de esos, nos ayudara a descartar una enfermedad…"

"no puedo." ¡No me salgas con esas ahora!

"Amy… tenemos que…" usa palabras suaves Fate, la chica esta en un estado delicado, no le grites.

"¡No! ¡No pienso ir! ¡Me rehúso a ir!" ¡NO LE GRITES FATE! ¡ACTÚA PEDAGÓGICAMENTE! ¡PALABRAS SUAVES! ¡PALABRAS SUAVES!

"Amy, no te obligaré a ir" mentira "pero necesito que me des una justificación razonable."

"yo… tengo miedo…" no estoy para andar consolando y abrazando chicas con atraso en la caída de endometrio, lo mejor será salir de esto rápido y cobardemente.

"de acuerdo, te diré algo: yo iré a la farmacia y compraré… tu sabes qué; pero luego tienes que ser una niña valiente y hacer la prueba ¿vale?" Amy asintió lentamente y yo me di por satisfecha con eso; dejé a cargo de la casa al único ser con neuronas funcionales hasta ese minuto –Arf- y salí del edificio camino a la farmacia más cercana, sin poder evitar pensar en cómo demonios íbamos a hacerlo para decirle a Chrono sin que le diera un infarto o un paro respiratorio; no es como si pudiera llegar y decir: "¡hola Chrono! ¿Te acuerdas de esa vez que fuimos al circo y un mago multiplicaba a las palomas con su varita mágica? Pues acabo de hablar con Amy y adivina: ¡eres un mago también!" no, se va a morir si se lo digo así.

Llegué a una farmacia en la que soliamos comprar la mayoría de los medicamentos –sé que fue la peor idea, pero no estaba pensando- no eran los más baratos, pero no te estafaban con precios estratosféricos como las otras farmacias. Por suerte no había más de dos personas, así que tome mi número y esperé mi turno.

"hola" dijo una voz a mis espaldas, me volteé y ¡oh sorpresa! El proyecto fallido Vita Wolkenritter.

"hola Vita ¿Cómo estás?" espera, ¿porque vendría precisamente la menor de esa familia a comprar a esta farmacia, en este barrio, considerando que técnicamente viven en la poca zona rural que queda en Japón?

"Shamal llegó con un bicho estúpido de la clínica y nos lo ha pegado a todos; Signum y yo pasábamos por aquí así que decidimos comprar algo para el dolor de cabeza." Ah, así que están resfriados ¡me tengo que alejar! Si me contagio podría contagiar a Amy y eso sería peligroso para su… umm… endometrio.

Vita tomó su número y se sentó al lado mío, conversamos un rato de cosas de la escuela y de cómo estábamos pasando nuestras vacaciones. De paso me volví a decepcionar por no completar su entrenamiento… se vería tan bien si un sonrojo avergonzado apareciera cada vez que habla de lo mucho que odia a Hayate.

Finalmente me llamaron a mí, casi al mismo tiempo se desocupo el otro farmacéutico y llamaron a Vita, las dos nos encontrábamos en el mostrador y dije con voz calmada:

"¿Podría venderme un test de embarazo?" soy una reverenda idiota.

Puedo jurar que en ese minuto toda la tierra, exceptuando un gato que pasaba por allí, se quedó en completo silencio; recibí por tres agónicos minutos la mirada incrédula de Vita y los ojos abiertos como platos de los vendedores, hasta que el que me atendía comenzó a retroceder lentamente perdiéndose en las cajas de drogas. Las implicaciones de mis palabras me llegaron como un pastel en la cara, mi sangre se congeló y quedé blanca, mientras mi mente mandaba ola tras ola de insultos en dirección a Amy, a Chrono y a la mala calidad de las empresas fabricantes de condones.

"¿Y usted qué quiere señorita?" preguntó el otro farmacéutico una vez se repuso, mirando a Vita con una forzada sonrisa.

Vita seguía con la boca abierta, su cuerpo se había quedado tan tieso como el mío, con la mano que sostenía su número estirada hacia el vendedor. Sin mover ni un músculo de expresión, Vita dio un giro y salió de la farmacia cual robot, aun con el papel en su mano estirada.

Segundos después volvió quien me había atendido a mí con la prueba en sus manos; apenas encontré la coordinación motriz para pagarle y salir de la farmacia, pero demonios que corrí como loca una vez que me encontré en la calle.

* * *

"Y luego de cinco minutos, si salen dos rayitas, es positivo…" dije leyendo las instrucciones de uso.

"no, no puedo, no la quiero hacer" ah no, eso sí que no, acabo de pasar la vergüenza más grande que mi joven vida jamás podrá pasar; vas a hacer esta prueba así sea lo último que haga.

"Amy, tienes que hacerla, recuerda lo de la enfermedad…"

"si tanto te interesa hazla tú" ¡pero si yo no soy la del problema! ¡Mi endometrio se cayó hace cinco días!

"Amy…" dije suavemente, pero al mismo tiempo con ligero tono de advertencia "por favor, prometiste que lo harías"

"yo no prometí nada, no hay ningún contrato que lo especifique" Amy generalmente es una chica agradable, pero cuando quiere, es la persona más astutamente obstinada que existe; y en casos como estos, solo me queda tratarla igual que trataría a una tsundere.

"bueno, entonces será mejor que llame a Chrono para decirle que tu endometrio no cae" Amy prácticamente corrió al baño con el test en la mano; solté una pequeña risa de satisfacción y Arf solo suspiró.

Al rato salió la novia número siete de Chrono con el test en las manos, sudando igual que un pavo en el horno y caminando con pasos cortos. Dejó el instrumento en la mesita de la sala de estar, y ahí esperamos, mirando eso que parecía termómetro como si fuera la octava maravilla del mundo, a que pasaran los cinco minutos y conociéramos el futuro del endometrio de Amy.

Cuatro minutos y cincuenta y nueve segundos después, cuando por fin comenzó a verse algo en el papel, mi amiga entró en pánico, gritó un "¡NOOOO!" casi tan sublime como el de Luke Skywalker, agarró el test y lo lanzó por la ventana.

Mientras veía en cámara lenta como el futuro de mi familia volaba por lo cielos, rogué a todos los dioses que la cosa fuera de buena de calidad y sobreviviera la caída desde el piso quince; o que por último fuera de tan mala, que si le caía a alguien en la cabeza, no lo mandara inconsciente al hospital.

El escenario después de que el aparatito desapareció de mi vista era más o menos así: yo, mirando a la ventana con la boca cerrada sin una clara expresión que se pudiera definir; Amy, parada al lado de la mesita, todavía intentando recuperarse del ataque de pánico, apenas podía controlar su respiración agitada y sus manos temblorosas; y Arf, sentada en el sofá en el que estaba Amy, mirándonos con la misma cara que yo tenía.

* * *

"¿tú de nuevo?" preguntó el tipo de la farmacia.

Tuve que regañar a Amy por hacer lo que hizo con el test de embarazo, diciéndole unas cuantas verdades respecto a su falta de responsabilidad y recordándole que todo esto lo estaba haciendo por ella; que simplemente quería ayudarla y que si no me dejaba hacerlo, entonces simplemente bastaba con que se fuera de mi casa a pedirle consuelo a alguien más. Fue duro y lloró una hora completa después del regaño, pero al menos eso le devolvió un poco de estabilidad y ahora estaba dispuesta a cooperar.

Por eso me dirigí, estúpidamente, a la misma farmacia a comprar otro test; y cuando entré, los dos que atendían me volvieron a quedar mirando raro, sin embargo, esta vez mi cerebro y mi lengua estaban coordinados:

"señor, primero que nada, lo que pase o no pase en mi vida es asunto mío" hablarle así a alguien mayor que tu en Japón es tan grave como romper uno de los primeros diez códigos de la TSAB "así que le ruego no se meta en lo que no le importa; segundo, ocurrió un pequeño percance con la prueba y necesito que me venda otra."

El farmacéutico me lanzó una mirada de desprecio y fue a buscar mi producto. Mientras esperaba, miré alrededor sin prestar mucha atención; notando las diferentes cosas que había en el local, irremediablemente mi vista terminó en los artículos para bebés: sonajeros, pañales, Signum, colonias, talcos…

"¡SIGNUM!" grité de repente ¡¿Qué hace ella aquí?

"Testarossa, no tienes por qué gritar, molestas a las demás personas" ¡oh cielos! Y yo acabo de pedir… ¡oh por dios!

"¿q-que haces aquí?" mantén la calma Fate, que no note que estás entre la espada y la pared.

"vengo a comprar medicina, Shamal nos contagió a todos y a pesar de que Vita se ofreció a venir mientras yo arreglaba unos pendientes; al final llegó sin nada y se veía peor de lo que estaba." O sea que el proyecto fallido no le dijo nada de lo que pasó. "¿tu por qué estas aquí, Testarossa?" hora de mentir y salvar mi cuello, después arreglare el malentendido con Vita.

"aquí está tu test de embarazo, niña" ¡farmacéutico maldito que llega y habla en los momentos más inoportunos!

Signum miró al farmacéutico, me miró, volvió a mirar al tipo, me miró otra vez, abrió la boca y no dijo nada, la cerró, se llevó su mano a la cara y después de un suspiró, mirándome fijamente y tomándome por los hombros, dijo:

"quiero que sepas que no estás sola" ¿Qué? "pase lo que pase yo estaré contigo, superaremos esto juntas y seremos una familia" ¡espera! ¡Tiempo! ¡Estas malinterpretándolo todo! "Testarossa, no, Fate, te juro que encontraremos la manera de que todo salga bien, te prometo que nada malo te pasará." ¡Signum! ¡Deja de hablar! ¡Lo estás haciendo sonar como una confesión maldita sea!

"Signum, espera, el test no es para mí, es para una amiga." inesperadamente, la chica me abrazó y comenzó a acariciarme el cabello.

"Si Fate, es para una amiga, te creo" ¡no me estás creyendo nada!

Después de un serio forcejeo, Signum me soltó; intenté explicarle mil veces el asunto –sin dar el nombre de Amy- pero ella no me creyó absolutamente nada y siguió con su discurso sobre la familia y la amistad. Al final ella tampoco compró nada y cuando se aburrió de hablar, miró a un horizonte inexistente con ojos acuosos, y dijo con voz de telenovela:

"Ahora me retiro, Fate, necesito… pensar" no se si habrá sido imaginación mía, pero estoy segura de que cuando mi amiga estaba caminando a la salida, escuché un violín acompañando su momento dramático.

* * *

"Aquí está" dijo Amy entregándome el test que acababa de terminar, esta vez, sería yo quien tendría la prueba en las manos, para de esa manera evitar que la novia de Chrono en actual estado zombie la destruyera.

Pasaron los cinco minutos y comenzó a notarse algo en el papel, me acerqué a Amy sosteniendo el aparato para que viera este momento, contuvimos el aliento, mi estómago daba mil vueltas y aunque yo no era la del problema, sentía que mi endometrio se caía.

Y ahí, en un tono rojo bien marcado que daba lugar a dudas, aparecieron dos rayitas, lo cual significaba… emm… esperen, lo olvidé, déjenme revisar las instrucciones de nuevo; vale, según esto… Amy está indudable e incorregiblemente embarazada.

Cuando mi amiga vio las dos rayitas de la cruel verdad, sus ojos comenzaron a llenarse de lagrimas otra vez y su cuerpo comenzó a dar pequeños saltitos de frustración, hasta que se aferró a mi cuello –ahorcándome en el proceso- y explotó en el llanto mas desgarrador que jamás he escuchado en un ser humano; era una mezcla de angustia y agonía que podría hacer llorar a la más dura de las piedras. Lo peor, es que nunca he sido buena consolando gente que llora, así que dije lo primero que apareció en mi nublada mente.

"ya, ya, tranquila" maldición, está llorando más fuerte "escucha, esta prueba era la más barata que había, de seguro y se equivocó" ni yo me la creo "¿Por qué no buscamos otras opciones?" ¿Por qué, oh Jesús, por qué no me detuviste antes de que planteara esa estúpida idea?

Y así fue como terminé camino a la farmacia otra vez. Patético, lo sé, es obvio que con lo de Amy no hay vuelta y ya la historia se está volviendo repetitiva, pero simplemente hago cosas estúpidas cuando veo a la gente llorar. Es como esa vez cuando teníamos trece años que Suzuka lloró porque su gatito regalón se perdió; estuve desaparecida por tres días hasta que encontré al desgraciado en medio de un basural, mamá desarrollo no se cuantas enfermedades nerviosas en ese tiempo y aparentemente algunas fans terminaron en el hospital con paros cardíacos. Pero ese no es el punto, el caso es que ahora estoy preparada para cualquier eventualidad:

Primero, no voy a ir a la misma farmacia, iré a una que queda más lejos y es más cara, pero así me aseguro que nadie del barrio tenga la decencia de aparecer cuando esté haciendo mi pedido. Segundo, como mi vida es penosamente cliché, lo más probable es que sin importar que vaya a una farmacia en Groenlandia, justo en el minuto en el que diga "test de embarazo" aparezca de improvisto cualquiera de las dos personas que más me interesa que NO caigan en el malentendido ¿Quiénes? Nanoha y Hayate ¿Por qué? bueno, Hayate porque es Hayate; y Nanoha… no tengo idea por qué, por si acaso supongo; como sea, antes de salir hice cinco minutos de meditación para que mi cerebro estuviera completamente activo, así, si cualquiera de las dos se presentaba, sería capaz de explicar la situación de manera concreta si realmente mencionar el nombre de Amy. Y tercero pero no menos importante, traje todos mis ahorros para comprar todos los test de embarazo posibles y que así no quede absolutamente ninguna duda.

Entré a la nueva farmacia rápidamente y me dirigí directamente al mostrador, miré a la señora que atendía y dije sin vacilar que quería comprar uno de cada test de embarazo diferente que tuvieran; ella me miró para asegurarse de la compra y al ver que no estaba bromeando, fue a buscar la mercancía con una sonrisa en el rostro. Como me encanta no ser conocida.

Ahora, este es el minuto en el que las leyes de Murphy se aplican a mi vida cliché y hacen que llegue la persona menos indicada en el momento más inoportuno; por lo que comencé a mirar para todas partes, esperando encontrar algún mechón pelirrojo o intrépidos ojos azules, pero lo que entro por la puerta de vidrio fue mucho, mucho peor de todo lo que pude haber planificado.

"Fate ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Estás enferma?" dijo la voz entre preocupada y animada. Yo me quede ahí, clavada al piso sin decir palabra; reviviendo una y otra vez mis peores pesadillas, pensando que tal vez el mundo nunca quiso que naciera, y que por eso me castigaba de esa forma.

Porque ahí, hablándome como lo hacía todos los días, estaba la almirante madre, Lindy Harlaown.

"Estás muy pálida ¿no tendrás esos resfriados de verano?" estoy segura que en ese momento mi alma salió de mi cuerpo; recuerdo que podía verme, como si fuera otra persona, en ese lugar, temblando como un flan y tan blanca que el miedo de mis ojos se podía ver a kilómetros de distancia.

Y cuando por fin comencé a bombear sangre a mi cerebro, cuando iba a comenzar a dar mi discurso de cómo "una amiga necesitaba mi ayuda desesperadamente" llegó la señora que me había atendido, dejó las cinco pruebas de embarazo sobre el mostrador y me preguntó si quería pagar con efectivo o tarjeta.

Mi madre vio lo que tenía planeado comprar con incredulidad y luego me miró a mí, mas yo simplemente no pude sostenerle la mirada, me sonrojé como una idiota sin poder explicarle, y ella tampoco me preguntó nada. Cuando me armé de valor para mirarla de reojo, vi sus ojos todavía pegados en las pruebas de embarazo, y la expresión que tenia, simplemente me superaba, la única palabra para definir esa cara es "tragedia".

Mama salió de la farmacia con su cara de tragedia sin decir nada, no se qué rumbo habrá tomado cuando desapareció de mi vista, pero espero que no vaya a suicidarse o a embriagarse; aunque en realidad, soy yo la que quiere hacer eso en ese minuto.

Cuando volví a casa con los test para Amy no quería más guerra, simplemente me desplomé en el sofá mientras mi cuñada iba a hacer lo suyo, y es que, una cosa era que Signum y Vita pensaran mal, pero que mamá, la persona que más respeto en este mundo piense que yo… que mi endometrio no va a caer… ¡demonios! ¡Que yo no tengo la culpa de nada!

Prendí la televisión para relajarme viendo cualquier cosa ¡ah! ¡Perfecto! Los noticieros, me dará ánimos saber que no soy la única que lo está pasando mal… no puedo creer que acabo de pensar eso.

"_Nos acaban de informar que un conductor ha perdido el control en la autopista 84, iniciando una persecución a toda velocidad, se les ruega al resto de los conductores tener mucho cuidado en los cruces…"_ bien, ahí hay un tipo que está peor que yo _"no se sabe muy bien cuáles son las causas del conductor, testigos afirman que luego de gritar aceleró sin que nadie más…" _pobre, de seguro lo llamaron para decirle algo muy malo, quizás es un padre que perdió a su hijo, o un hombre endeudado que perdió su casa.

"Aquí están" dijo Amy apareciendo de nuevo y dejando las pruebas en la mesita, luego de eso se sentó a mi lado y Arf saltó sobre su regazo buscando calmar a la chica. "¿pasó algo?" preguntó mirando la televisión.

"creo que un tipo está en plan suicida en la autopista."

"pobre…" se lamentó acariciando a mi perrita.

En el noticiero mostraron más historias sobre asesinatos, robos, política y otra maraña de porquerías que solo sirven para recordarnos que la humanidad va de mal en peor. Las pruebas estuvieron listas con unos cuantos segundos de diferencia, pero todas, absolutamente todas, dieron resultados positivos. Solo nos quedaba aceptar y planear como íbamos a hacerlo para explicarle todo a Chrono y a mi madre; porque este tema debía quedar finiquitado hoy mismo, por el bien de Amy y por mi honor.

"_Nuestro__ helicóptero ya está en el lugar de la persecución…"_ volví a prestar interés a la historia de la persecución, ahora mostraban imágenes de un automóvil azul que avanzaba tan rápido como un rayo, evadiendo magistralmente cualquier clase de colisión… ese auto se me hace familiar… _"la policía ha logrado identificar al sujeto como el oficial Chrono Harlaown, quien también forma…"_ no puede ser, tienen que estar… ¡OH POR DIOS! ¡Mamá llamo a Chrono! ¡Mamá tuvo la estúpida idea de llamar a Chrono!

"¡Chrono-kun sabe la verdad!" exclamó Amy, parándose y lanzando a Arf de paso "¡de seguro cree que lo engañé! ¡Ahora viene a toda velocidad a romper conmigo! ¡Me va a abandonar!" Mi amiga tomó uno de los cojines del sofá y se lo llevó a la cara, comenzó a llorar y a gritar entrando en un ataque de pánico otra vez. Arf se asustó y comenzó a ladrar, acompañando a la estresante orquesta de la perdición que se había montado.

Como si las cosas no estuvieran lo suficientemente mal, mientras estaba en tratar de quitarle a Amy el cojín y callar a Arf al mismo tiempo, en la televisión mostraron como el auto tomaba una salida en la autopista, lo cual significaba que Chrono estaba a mas o menos cinco minutos de llegar… y eso no iba a ser bonito.

Tenía que actuar rápido, era obvio que Amy no iba despegar su cara del acolchado, así que con cojín en cara la lleve a mi habitación y la lancé a la cama para que llorara todo lo que quisiera, cerré la puerta, y lo siguiente que hice fue tomar la pelota de Arf y metérsela en la boca para que se callara; lo que seguía era limpiar todo rastro que hiciera que Chrono se convirtiera en un cavernícola cuando llegara, tomé todos las prueba de embarazo positivas y las oculté en la despensa junto con los cereales; recogí todos los pañuelos llenos de los mocos de mi amiga y los tiré a la basura, corría sin parar entre el baño y la sala limpiando y ordenando, y finalmente, oculta toda la evidencia, me senté en medio del sofá, y cambie el canal a uno de documentales.

Ahora, a fingir inocencia… un minuto, yo no tengo por qué fingir inocencia ¡yo de verdad no hice nada!

Antes de que pudiera meditar mi responsabilidad en el asunto, se abrió la puerta principal de un golpe, dejando ver a mi querido hermano del alma –y futuro padre aunque él todavía no lo sepa-, Chrono Harlaown, con su normalmente impecable uniforme en condiciones deplorables: camisa afuera, botones menos, corbata por cualquier parte y… ¿esta borracho?

Chrono cerró la puerta a duras penas, tambaleándose llego a la sala, se dejo caer en un sillón y luego de respirar profundamente tres veces, y limpiarse el sudor con la mano derecha, dijo con una voz profunda y amenazante, pero también herida y decepcionada:

"Apaga el televisor" creo que nunca apreté el botón del control remoto tan rápido.

"O-Onii-chan" intenté usar el mote cariñoso que siempre surtía efecto, pero todo lo que recibí fue la mano alzada de Chrono pidiéndome en silencio que me detuviera.

"por favor, no digas nada, mamá está por llegar, hablaremos cuando estemos los tres presentes" es increíble que me tengan como la decepción de la familia cuando quien se metió donde no se tenía que meter –literalmente- es otra persona.

Esperamos en silencio un rato en el que pensé seriamente que Chrono iba a romper a llorar; tampoco podía creer que se hubiera emborrachado tan rápido, o que haya logrado llegar sin la policía detrás, o que haya logrado llegar en un principio. Y todo por cubrir a la novia de mi hermano el borracho; definitivamente esto no puede durar mucho, no diré nada hasta que Amy salga de mi habitación, pero si no sale en la próxima media hora la traeré contra viento y marea; si tengo que usarla como títere para que hable no me importa.

Finalmente llegó mamá en condiciones deplorables también; no tan mal como Chrono, pero se veía mucho menos joven de lo que en verdad era, y creo que podía notar un par de canas. Se sentó el brazo del sofá en el que estaba Chrono, suspiró y no dijo nada, volviéndonos a quedar en el silencio de antes. Okay, esto se está volviendo demasiado melodramático, con razón Amy tenía tanto miedo.

"¿Quién fue?" preguntó mi hermano de repente. Yo simplemente no sabía qué hacer, si le mentía y le daba un nombre de seguro mataba a todos los que se llamaran igual; pero si no le decía ninguno, lo más probable es que se consiguiera una bazooka y fuera por el mundo castrando a todos los hombres que se le cruzaran. "Fate ¿Quién fue?" ugh… esto va mal, se está enfadando y mamá no parece con intenciones de retenerlo.

"v-verás, Onii-chan, algunas cosas… son… complicadamente difíciles y…" y no sé que más decir, estoy arrinconada, hasta aquí llegó esta mentira, lo siento mucho Amy, prometo comprarte los primeros pañales para compensarte.

"¡¿Quién demonios fue?" gritó mi hermano parándose de golpe.

"¡TÚ!" Eso. No. Sonó. Bien. Mamá cambió su cara de tragedia a cara de horror frente a la posible implicación incestuosa de sus dos hijos, Chrono estaba de piedra y yo exploté a un sonrojo de un nivel más allá del universo conocido que habría dejado a la tsundere más tsundere como una hormiga. "no, espera, no fuiste tú" tengo que explicarme "quiero decir… fuiste tú, pero no cómo crees que fuiste" genial, ni yo me entiendo "lo que quiero decir es…"

"Chrono-kun…" nos distrajo una voz temerosa; en el pasillo estaba Amy, abrazando al cojín como si fuera un salvavidas en medio del océano. "Fate-chan no tiene la culpa de nada…"

"¿Amy? ¿Qué haces aquí?" preguntó Chrono notoriamente confundido; aquí vamos, es la hora de la verdad.

"Chrono-kun, Fate-chan no está… embarazada" incluso dijo la palabra "quien lo está es… quiero decir…" adelante Amy; tienes todo mi apoyo moral "…mi endometrio no caerá en los próximos ocho meses."

"Tu ¿Qué?" Chrono es el rey de los idiotas. El rey definitivo de todos los idiotas del mundo.

"estoy embarazada" soltó Amy de un tirón.

Ocurrió luego algo muy interesante en la cara de Chrono; no cambio, para nada, se quedo igual como si no le hubieran dicho la noticia más importante de su vida. Mamá comprendió al instante y me lanzó una mirada con la que me dijo todo, pero mi hermano simplemente parecía que había entrado en un coma profundo ahí de pie. Todo lo que hacía era respirar.

"pero ¿Cómo?" ¡YAY! ¡Tres hurras por la respuesta más imbécil que puede seleccionar alguien cuando le dicen que va a ser padre! Como se nota que somos hermanos.

"Chrono, creo que es obvio cómo pasó" dije sacándolo de su trance. En serio, mi hermano deja de ser un humano racional cuando se trata de la familia o de Amy.

"¡creo que me llaman del trabajo!" gritó mama irguiéndose y dando un par de palmadas "¿me acompañas Fate?"

"¡claro!" dije yo corriendo a su lado; ambas salimos rápidamente del lugar, esos dos tenían mucho que hablar, pero al menos yo confiaba en Chrono; iba a tardar mínimo una hora en reponerse pero sabía que actuaria correctamente.

Mamá decidió que sería conveniente caminar por ahí un rato; cosa que no me gustó nada porque la última vez que mamá decidió "ir solo a caminar" fue cuando hablamos de las numerosas propiedades y beneficios de la ropa interior femenina; sin embargo, esta vez, sin importar que tan vergonzosa se tornara la conversación, tenía que escuchar hasta el final.

Para mi sorpresa hablamos de cosas normales, del clima o de la escuela, hasta que mamá al parecer no pudo aguantarlo más y me abrazó tan fuerte como hace tiempo no lo hacía. Normalmente es vergonzoso que tus padres hagan esto en medio de la calle; pero por alguna razón lo que menos sentía era vergüenza; estaba tranquila, feliz incluso.

"Me alegro tanto de que sigas siendo mi bebé" retiro lo dicho, esto es vergonzoso.

"Mamá, no en la calle…"

"Al diablo con la gente de la calle, ni siquiera nos conocen y no los vas a volver a ver" Mamá, por favor, tal vez tú no los vayas a volver a ver, pero ¿Qué pasa si mi futuro jefe me ve así y lo recuerda el resto de su vida? Yo todavía no soy alguien estable en esta sociedad.

Después de luchar un rato, y notar que no iba a poder soltarme, convencí a mama de que nos sentáramos en el pórtico de un edificio, dado que era lo más cercano a asientos que había y que definitivamente no quería estar parada en medio de la calle con mi madre en modo ultra-pegote. Fue así como, en medio de la asfixiante muestra de cariño, mamá comenzó a contarme como se sintió cuando me vio comprar las pruebas de embarazo:

"Más que enfadada, estaba dolida porque pensaba que la confianza que se supone que tenemos no significaba nada para ti" ¿Cómo pudo siquiera dejar que eso se le pasara por la cabeza? "pensaba que si tenias alguien que te gustara, alguien que de verdad te hiciera sentir lo suficientemente segura para pasar de lleno a la adultez, yo sería la primera en saberlo" ¡por supuesto que serías la primera en saberlo! No te lo diría así como al segundo de que ocurra, pero serías la primera en enterarte… si es que Hayate no lo deduce primero "… y cuando te vi ahí, a mi bebé…" por todos los cielos, que nadie la esté escuchando llamarme así "pensé que era la peor madre del mundo y que no sabía nada sobre ti."

Mama estaba temblando, me abrazaba como si al soltarme fuera a desaparecer y a mí me dolía verla así; decidí entonces tragarme cualquier tipo de cursifobia y soltar lo que sentía, era lo mínimo que podía hacer por ella:

"eres la mejor mamá que he tenido…" y no, no he tenido solo una.

"dices eso porque apenas puedes recordar lo que te pasó con la otra" vale, tal vez no lo recuerde muy bien ¡pero no puedo evitarlo! Cada vez que lo intento mi cerebro lo bloquea, y si me esfuerzo para sacarlo llego hasta cierto punto; y luego comienza a doler y… "pero no importa, me alegro que al final no haya pasado nada… tampoco es que este tranquila con Chrono, tendré que hablar con él después."

"¿querías tener nietos?" pregunté para centrarnos en otro tema.

"supongo que sí, pero no todavía; de hecho, la única nieta que tengo asimilada es Vivio" menos de una semana, menos de una semana estuvo Vivio jugando a ser una Harlaown y ya tiene a mi madre comiendo de la palma de su mano igual que con los Takamachi. No me interesa lo que digan, no la voy a adoptar. "y ya que pasamos a Vivio, dijo que te casarías con Nanoha-san."…esa mocosa…

"Vivio dice muchas cosas… deberías ignorar la mitad." porque muchas de las cosas que dice no tienen sentido y muchas solo están para molestar. Mamá, no me mires con esa cara, ni que hubiera dicho algo gracioso.

"En cualquier caso no me molestaría…" ¿molestarte qué? "Quiero decir, conozco a Nanoha-san desde hace un tiempo, creo que es buena chica" ¿esta insinuando lo que creo que esta insinuando? "… y si estas saliendo con ella, me gustaría…"

"¡ALTO! ¡TIEMPO!" gritér llevando una mano a la boca de mi madre para detener la ridículas ideas que estaban saliendo de su boca y que de seguro Vivio le había metido en la cabeza durante el tiempo que estuvo viviendo en mi casa. "¡no estoy saliendo con Nanoha! ¡No voy a casarme con Nanoha! ¡No tienes por qué pensar que voy a hacerlo porque NO LO VOY A HACER!"

Mama comenzó a reír sin parar al tiempo que se liberaba de mis manos, para mí no era gracioso, suficiente situaciones comprometedoras habían involucrado a Nanoha en los últimos meses gracias al entrenamiento tsundere; y si bien tenía un repertorio enorme para hacerla sonrojar, también había perdido mucha de mi dignidad y estilo en el proceso.

"De acuerdo, Nanoha-san es tema prohibido" ¡no! ¡Si lo dejas así es mas sospechoso! ¡Simplemente no es tema! "aunque de verdad no tengo nada en contra de esa clase de relaciones…" como terminamos hablando de este tema está más allá de mi entendimiento. "Un interés amoroso es un interés amoroso sin importar su apariencia" claro, eso es lo que… ¿huh?

"¿interés amoroso? ¿De dónde sacaste ese término?" fingiré ignorancia, pero si dice que lo saco de mi habitación significa que vio los archivos de entrenamiento de Nanoha; lo que por cierto explicaría muchas cosas.

"lo dijo un tipo en la televisión, creo que era un psicólogo o algo ¿Por qué lo preguntas?" wow, estuvo cerca, por un momento pensé que sabía que ando manipulando la personalidad de la gente.

"curiosidad, me pareció una interesante selección de palabras" que no note mi cara de mentira, que no note mi cara de mentira…

"Fate, ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta de madre a hija?" asentí al instante, aunque sabía por experiencia de que cada vez que mamá decía eso, era para entrar a tocar un tema aun mas vergonzoso que todos los anteriores juntos "¿eres homosexual?" y esta no fue la excepción. Lindy, ¿Qué demonios? Ninguna madre en su sano juicio le pregunta a su hija semejante cosa en medio de la calle, y mucho menos tan directamente; nada te costaba hacer una oración introductoria para prepararme un poco.

"Mamá, yo…" un minuto, ¿me gustan los chicos o las chicas? Acabo de darme cuenta de que nunca he sentido una atracción concreta por nadie; y técnicamente no observo a la gente hasta que captan mi atención de alguna manera específica. "yo…" ningún 'oh, tal persona me parece interesante porque si' o 'me pregunto si tal persona estará interesada en mi'… generalmente es al revés, con las fans y todo, pero de mi parte… "no tengo la más remota idea."

Y así, es como después de que Chrono y Amy terminaron de hablar –al final ambos se harán responsables y juntos le dirán a la familia de mi cuñada la noticia; Dios ayude a Chrono para salir vivo de ahí- y de que llamara a la casa de la familia Wolkenritter para explicarlo todo –Shamal ya se estaba consiguiendo números de pediatras para que me atendieran, me costó tres horas convencerla a ella y a Signum que de verdad yo no era la de la sorpresa- volvemos al inicio del capítulo donde le pregunte a Hayate la misma pregunta que me hizo mamá a mí; pensando ilusamente que ella, quien todo lo sabe respecto a mí, me ayudaría.

Y la verdad me ayudó; de la peor manera posible…

* * *

Según Hayate Yagami, el mundo estaba en un desequilibrio sexual antes de mi nacimiento; "demasiados heterosexuales" dijo; y cada cierto tiempo hace estudios estadísticos referentes a lo que mi persona afecta a la sociedad. Es así como existen registros que hasta la fecha, indican que mi sola existencia ha destruido dos mil ochenta y siete parejas, provocado ciento cincuenta y dos duelos a muerte, llamado la atención de trescientos tres paparazzi, cambiado la orientación sexual de cinco mil chicas y atraído a una Yandere.

Mundo, no te entiendo.

Así que mi amiga de cabello castaño, decidió que sería apropiado mostrarme un video que me ayudaría a reconocer el impacto que yo causaba en chicos y chicas; y de paso, meditar si esas atenciones me molestaban o si me sentía agradada o incluso identificada; porque según ella mi orientación sexual podría ser la causa de algún suicidio colectivo, así que era necesario estar preparados. ¿Preparados para qué? Ni idea; pero si me hubiera dicho en un principio que iba a meter a Arisa, Suzuka y Nanoha en el cuento, me lo habría pensado dos veces antes de aceptar todas sus idioteces.

Un sábado por la noche, en el que mamá y Chrono irían a cenar con los padres de Amy para discutir "conflictos de interés"; mis amigas decidieron –Hayate decidió- que sería un buen momento para juntarnos a comer chatarra y averiguar qué tan asexual era –porque increíblemente las cuatro estaban MUY interesadas en el tema-. El lugar elegido para el encuentro fue mi casa, debido a que Suzuka quería sentir "lo que las chicas normales sentían", palabras bonitas para no decir "no sé cómo es una pijamada en casa de clase media."

En sí, la noche comenzó bastante normal; Arf para variar se convirtió en el centro de atención, regaloneando con Nanoha y Arisa cada vez que podía –no, no es coincidencia que se pegue a las tsunderes- hasta que Hayate sacó un DVD, anunciándolo como "el documental de la verdad", hecho por ella, editado por ella, con la colaboración monetaria de Suzuka Tsukimura, la que por cierto, desde el extraño incidente del capítulo anterior, no puede parar de expresar esa perturbante sonrisa feliz cada vez que nos ve a Nanoha y a mí a menos de dos metros de distancia.

Nos acomodamos en el sofá, con palomitas hechas en microondas, caramelos y maní, y Hayate dio inicio a la película:

Comenzó con la típica vista aérea de la ciudad y luego la voz de Hayate relatando como si fuera una científica experimentada en el tema:

"_En el mundo, todas las personas dicen buscar el amor; ya sea en hombres"_ aquí salió el señor torso con la hermana de Suzuka, ella se veía bastante molesta _"mujeres o animales"_ ¡oh! Los perros de Arisa _"hay muchas cosas que el amor activa: el deseo, la adoración, la admiración; pero los problemas surgen cuando muchas personas aman a un mismo objeto._

_Los ídolos de diferentes aéreas son el punto de encuentro de la atención y muchas veces el insano amor de sus seguidores; que pueden llegar a realizar acciones peligrosas en nombre de su obsesión._

_Ahora, generalmente, los ídolos se convierten en tales por diferentes circunstancias que los hacen famosos: canciones que erizan los cabellos de quien los escucha, actuaciones que sacan lagrimas o cuerpazos que provocan a los mas frígidos."_ ¿Qué? _"Pero cada cierto tiempo, aparece alguien que simplemente no tiene un talento definido y que por el simple hecho de existir y ser quien es, atrae a las masas más exigentes._

_Este es el caso__ de una chica que entra en esa categoría"_ ¿Por qué hay una grabación mía del Halloween que me vestí de calabaza? _"y que por su seguridad la llamaremos: Fate"_

"¿Qué clase de seguridad es esa? ¡Dijiste mi verdadero nombre!" grité lanzándole un puñado de palomitas a Hayate.

"es la mejor seguridad, la gente creerá que en realidad tu nombre no es Fate y tardarán más en encontrarte" por alguna razón, su sonrisa no me da confianza.

"_Fate va a la escuela como una chica normal, tiene amigos y notas regulares; el problema es, que aun en contra de su voluntad, no hay persona en el mundo que no se enamore o se sienta atraída por ella." _Luego de eso apareció Shari, y debajo de ella decía: 'Shari Finieno, especialista en asuntos de masas' _"Fate-san tiene algo en su cuerpo que atrae a ambos sexos, algo que provoca una curiosidad excesiva de querer saber más de ella; todos pasan por eso, no hay excepción." _Luego volvió la pantalla a mostrar a gente al azar, caminando por la calle y la voz de Hayate se tomó de nuevo el ambiente _"Pero ¿será cierto que nadie puede resistirse a Fate? ¿Qué es lo que tiene esta chica de ser así? tenemos múltiples teorías al respecto, pero primero, nuestros investigadores han decidido preguntarle a quienes se ven directamente afectados: Las personas" _lo siguiente en salir fue una chica cualquiera que no conocía _"¡Amo a Fate-san! ¡Fate-san! ¡Si ves esto llámame! ¡Estoy loca por ti! ¡AAAAAH TE AMO!" _ luego se mostró un chico _"He sobrepasado mi propio record de pensar tres días seguidos solo en Fate. Todo. El. Tiempo." _otra chica _"Ella es lo que está de moda; sinceramente pienso que las personas obsesionadas con ella no tienen vida… ¿Qué? ¿Ella verá esto? ¡Oh por dios! ¿Me veo bien? ¿Crees que debería mostrar mas escote?" _Y la chica del principio otra vez _"¡QUIERO QUE ME HAGAS TUYA FATE!" _Dios perdónalos porque no saben lo que hacen.

"_como pueden apreciar," _la cámara seguía mostrando a la fan que comenzaba a desnudarse; pero quien hablaba era Hayate _"la euforia que causa la señorita Fate lleva a que los humanos se comporten como imbéciles; ¿será esto el hacer de alguna espora liberada por este espécimen?" _ni que fuera un hongo _"decidimos preguntar a una especialista sobre el tema"_ en pantalla apareció Shamal, debajo de ella estaba el título de 'Medico especialista en Fate-chan'… aun no me cabe en la cabeza que alguien como ella se haya prestado para esto _"llevo tratando a Fate-chan desde que tenía diez años y también me llegan muchos casos de chicas que se rompen piernas intentando espiarla" _no sabía eso, perfecto, ahora no volveré a caminar tranquila en la calle _"a todas les he practicado exámenes de sangre y los he comparado con la sangre de Fate" _¿Qué ella qué? ¿Lo que hizo es legal siquiera? _"y nada fuera de lo normal aparece en el sistema de ninguna de las dos partes." _Luego se escuchó la voz de Hayate:

"_entonces podríamos decir que son… ¿sospechosamente normales?__" _¡¿Cómo que sospechosamente normales? ¡Normal es normal! ¡No hay nada de raro en eso!

"_La doctora Shamal nos demostró el enorme parecido sanguíneo entre Fate y sus fans" _¡parecido sanguíneo mis narices! _"pero, ¿de verdad es solo eso lo que provoca semejante movimiento de masas? La teoría biológica se explica para las personas que están cerca de ella, pero ¿que pasa con aquellos que nunca la han visto en persona, ni siquiera a lo lejos, y aun así mantienen una lealtad inquebrantable? ¿No será nada más que una moda que arrastra gente? ¿Puede que exista un verdadero trastorno psicológico provocado por la rubia?" _esto es la ridiculez mas grande de la historia, no tengo palabras para definir todos los niveles de idiotez que esto posee, incluso me siento mal por el pobre DVD que terminó con semejante cosa grabada.

"_nuestra búsqueda __de la verdad, nos llevó al restaurante de Midori-Ya, donde le preguntamos a la reconocida estudiante de psicología, Miyuki Takamachi, su punto de vista respecto a este tema." _Y con una sonrisa apareció la hermana de Nanoha en toda la televisión.

"¿tu hermana estudia psicología?" pregunté a Nanoha.

"no." ¿Qué carajos? Entonces… ella… quiero decir… ah, al diablo.

"_El caso de Fate es uno de los más increíbles que he visto en toda mi carrera, sin embargo, si bien es conocido el impacto biológico que esta persona causa" _¿Cuál impacto con un demonio? ¡No había nada en los exámenes! _"creo que ese mismo impacto está relacionado con el terremoto psicológico que Fate provoca con su manera de ser. Mi teoría, es que la chica en cuestión activa esa parte del cerebro relacionada con el deseo." _Por favor que no digan que van a hacer pruebas _"y podemos comprobarlo; si mostramos una fotografía de Fate a personas que no la conocen mientras analizamos su actividad cerebral; podremos descubrir que parte del cerebro es la que trabaja lo cual nos responderá…" _Dejé de escuchar el resto del documental completamente absorbida por la obscenidad de fotografía que planeaban usar para la prueba, pero por todos los cielos ¿cuando me tomaron esa foto?

"Hayate… ¿de dónde sacaste la fotografía?" tengo cierto temor de la respuesta.

"¿recuerdas la primera vez que bebiste alcohol y comenzaste a bailar sobre la mesa mientras te sacabas la ropa y la tirabas por todos lados?"

"no."

"exacto."

En la pantalla, Miyuki analizaba una "maquina de registro de actividad cerebral", que en realidad era una maquina de registros vitales averiada y exageraba las ondas normales. La prueba fue mostrada durante un rato, hasta que se escuchó la voz enojada de Shamal pidiendo que dejaran de robar cosas de la clínica.

"_Según las pruebas realizadas, podríamos decir que el origen de la fanaticada de Fate, está en las reacciones biológicas y psicológicas que la sola mención de su nombre provoca. Sin embargo, no podemos evitar preguntarnos ¿Por qué Fate posee semejantes cualidades? ¿Proviene acaso de una herencia familiar o son solo maravillosas coincidencias?" _increíblemente, contra todo pronóstico posible, la siguiente persona en hacer acto de presencia… fue Lindy Harlaown, también conocida como: Mamá.

"_Los Harlaown son tan… tan… __estúpidos cuando se trata de sentimientos" _brutal honestidad _"En serio, su método de crianza hace que todos los integrantes de la familia sean así. Clyde, el padre de Chrono, también era popular, pero estaba tan ocupado siendo número uno en sus estudios que vivía ignorante a toda la atención que las chicas le ponían; me costó un año completo hacer que reconociera que estaba enamorado de mi" _interesante selección de palabras _"y para lograrlo tuve que estudiar como loca y quitarle su puesto de súper genio._

_Luego tenemos a Chrono, el tiene una obsesión poco sana de ser como su padre desde que era un niño, también fue medianamente popular en la escuela; pero él nunca hizo algún movimiento con alguna chica, ellas siempre se confesaban. Hasta que apareció Amy y fue él quien mostro el interés; interés del que todos nos dábamos cuenta… menos Chrono." _Aun recuerdo todos los meses que mi hermano estuvo negando estar enamorado de Amy; y cuando finalmente vino a caer en cuenta, le costó medio año acercarse a ella sin tartamudear.

"_Pero Fate… Fate lleva todo a un nuevo nivel de densidad. Es como si sus genes Testarossa mul__tiplicaran su personalidad Harlaown cien veces.Y juro que traté de educarla como me educaron a mí, pero ella tenía esa manía de imitar a Chrono." _en mi defensa, Chrono era un hermano mayor admirable en esos tiempos… después creció para convertirse en el sobreprotector que es ahora _"el caso es que el aro de ignorancia Harlaown se juntó con su encanto italiano y crearon lo que ahora es._

_Fate es como Clyde, solo que es chica y de por si tiene facciones y rasgos atrayentes, estoy segura de que el día que se enamore, ni siquiera se va a enterar y lo va a confundir con cualquier otra cosa." _siento que mamá descargó un poco de ira contenida en su declaración.

Luego de una inspección al árbol genealógico de los Harlaown y la invención de los "archivos Testarossa", las cosas se desviaron a adornos sin importancia, cosa que indicaba que el documental estaba por terminar.

"_Como conclusión__," _dijo la voz de Hayate mientras la cámara enfocaba a Signum comiendo una manzana _"queda definido que Fate es un caso especial de la naturaleza y que todas las personas, sin excepción la desean en algún punto de su vida. FIN" _

"¡¿Qué clase de estúpida conclusión es esa?" grité poniéndome de pie.

"es la pura verdad, una que averiguamos con diferentes métodos científicos" respondió Hayate tranquilamente; en serio, tú y tus 'métodos científicos' solo generan problemas.

"Hayate, esto no tiene lógica, es imposible que TODAS las personas me deseen" independiente de los miles y miles de fans que tenga, no todos pueden querer llevarme a la cama, alguien puro tiene que haber.

"Es cierto, a todos les pasa, si no me crees pregúntale a Arisa-chan" la tsundere millonaria entró en un sonrojo nivel cuatro y se atragantó con lo que estaba bebiendo; después de toser y finalmente volver a respirar; sacó su teléfono celular y fingió estar hablando con alguien millonario mientras salía del departamento diciendo "¿si? ¿John? ¿Necesitas preguntarme algo urgente relacionado con las acciones?" Que bueno que tengo mala memoria y que esto se me olvidara mañana a mas tardar.

"Y bien" habló Suzuka "¿ya descubriste si eres heterosexual?"

"¿Cómo exactamente? El video solo trató de por qué tengo fans"

"si, pero" esta vez habló Nanoha "mostraron que reacciones provocas tanto en chicos como en chicas, solo basta que identifiques con cuales atenciones te sientes mas cómoda" no puede ser, una tsundere forzando información de su entrenador, el mundo me detesta.

"ninguna de sus atenciones me provocan nada en especial" intenté responder lo mas neutral posible "muchas me dan miedo y muchas otras simplemente las agradezco… pero nunca va más allá."

"Asexual" sentenció Hayate. ¡Lo siento! ¡Discúlpame por no sentirme particularmente feliz de tener acosadores por montón! ¡Sé que suena anormal pero no puedo evitarlo! ¡Me gusta mi privacidad! "Venga, no me pongas esa cara" es la única cara que tengo para alguien como tú "escucha, aun podemos probar por los métodos tradicionales" ¿métodos tradicionales? ¿Qué métodos tradicionales? "¿quieres que te bese a ver qué pasa?"

"No." Rotundo, implacable y sincero. Hayate frunció el ceño con lo rápido que lo dije.

"¿quieres que Suzuka-chan te bese?"

"No… sin ofender Suzuka" a Hayate si la quería ofender. Mi amiga movió su mano en señal de que no le molestaba.

"pues…" continuó Hayate "Arisa-chan esta calmado sus pasiones así que… ¿Qué te parece que Nano-"

"¡VOY A BUSCAR MÁS COMIDA!" gritó Nanoha y salió rumbo a la cocina en el mismo estado que Arisa. Al parecer esta es la noche de molestar tsunderes.

La millonaria que había escapado cobardemente volvió una vez desapareció Nanoha, encontrándose con el panorama de la sonrisa inocente de Hayate buscando clemencia en mi mirada. Decidí ignorar la cosa esa que se hace llamar amiga, tomar las fuentes vacías e ir con Nanoha para estabilizar su estado mental; como era de esperarse, la encontré haciendo cualquier cosa menos preocuparse de la comida.

"Hayate dice idioteces cuando se trata de mí" dije de improvisto para ella, haciéndola saltar y volverse mas roja todavía… ha estado bastante dere-dere últimamente, tal vez esta ovulando y las hormonas la traicionan; y ¿Por qué estoy pensando en endometrios otra vez?

"N-no pasa nada, y-yo solo v-vine a buscar más palomitas" podría aplicar tantas maniobras ahora que está débil, pero mi conciencia de buena amiga me dice que no lo haga.

"claro, ¿y pensabas llevarlas en la mano?"¿Conciencia? ¿Qué es conciencia? ¡Activando maniobra S-5140!

"i-iba a ir a buscar la fuente" no se si odiar a Hayate por avergonzarme cada vez que puede o amarla por darme esta oportunidad de entrenamiento.

"¿segura? A mí me parece que no tenias intenciones de volver" con lo tsundere que tengo a Nanoha, sería bastante provechoso presionarla con asuntos relacionados a cierta parte de su cuerpo – ¡me estoy refiriendo a sus labios, manada de pervertidos! ¿En que estaban pensando?- hasta que llegue al modo tsun-tsun.

"¿y por qué no querría volver según tu?" ¡Jackpot! ¿Quién diría que la tendría tan fácil?

"porque tal vez Hayate te forzaría a besarme" sonrojo nivel dos, está ocultando su vergüenza bien; perfecto Nanoha, sigue así.

"Lamento decepcionarte, pero esa razón ni siquiera se me pasó por la cabeza y no me interesa en lo mas mínimo." respondió acompañando esa oración con el tradicional cruce de brazos y la mirada hacia a un lado. Aaah~ de a poco se ven los resultados de un trabajo bien hecho ¡estoy en la gloria! ¡La novena nube! ¡La cima del monte Olimpo! …pero no es suficiente.

"ya veo, y ¿Qué pasaría si _accidentalmente_ me acerco un poco?" dije en un tono burlesco dando un largo paso que me dejó muy cerca de Nanoha. En un principio parecía que hasta ahí llegaba y que explotaría en tsun-tsun; pero para mi sorpresa, mantuvo los brazos cruzados y me miró fijamente, con una intensidad que decía que aun era muy pronto para cantar victoria.

"no pasaría nada, absolutamente nada" ¡oh cielos! ¡Ahí está de nuevo! ¡El sonrojo moe! Maldición, de nuevo no puedo hablar ¿que hago? ¡Ayuda!

Con el lado derecho de mi cerebro completamente fuera de servicio y el lado izquierdo funcionando a base de instintos; tuve la osadía de acercarme más a Nanoha, quedando perdida en ese mar de obstinados ojos azules, el pequeño ceño fruncido acompañado por el leve sonrojo hacia que resaltaran más todavía; los brazos cruzados y la boca cerrada a punto de ser un puchero… Todo el panorama era demasiado perfecto y tentador ¿Qué pasará si me acerco un poco, solo un milímetro más?

Quedé a prácticamente nada de distancia de Nanoha, con su respiración ya cortada acariciándome los labios, el cruce de brazos estaba mas débil y el ceño fruncido ya no existía; pero ese no era su límite, aunque débiles, las defensas aun estaban ahí. Cada vez más tsundere y cada vez más obstinada ¿Qué tenía que hacer para conseguir el tsun-tsun que quería y darme por ganadora? Podría acercarme más, pero sería peligroso, lo mejor sería quitar sus defensas una a una.

Tomé las muñecas de Nanoha y las guié hacia sus respectivos costados, listo, una defensa menos; luego subí delicadamente por su brazo izquierdo, lo suficientemente lento para un escalofrío destruyera la obstinación de esos ojos; y ahora que no hay defensas ¿Qué debería hacer? ¿Por qué no me empuja y me da un golpe en la cabeza como debería hacerlo?

No estaba pensando, pero mi cuerpo decidió que sería buena idea acercarse, y mientras más sentía la esencia de Nanoha, más perdía la noción de que si lo que estaba haciendo era entrenamiento o algo más. Me encontraba tan cerca que ya no había uso de razón que me diera una cachetada y me sacara de la condena que iba a experimentar.

"¡Lindy-san!" escuché a lo lejos y como por electricidad me separé un metro de Nanoha; que se quedó con una cara sin expresión, que luego fue cambiando y tornándose oscura, enfadada y que decía '!Estas muerta!'. Intenté salir corriendo o gritar, pero ¡yay! ¡Lado izquierdo del cerebro no funcionaba!

Al diablo, voy a morir…

Recibí a mamá y Chrono con un chichón de dos pulgadas que parecían no notar y lágrimas que caían involuntariamente de los ojos; Nanoha sonreía angelicalmente, Hayate fingía inocencia y Arisa y Suzuka saludaban como las niñas ricas que son.

Finalmente todos nos fuimos a dormir, pero no dormí un carajo porque aun tenía mi hermosa cabecita toda adolorida gracias al sartenazo que me gané por prácticamente violar a Nanoha en la cocina.

Bueno, también es culpa de ella ¿Cómo se le ocurre sacar un sonrojo moe justo en ese momento? ¿No sabe que como entrenadora tengo una debilidad especial por cosas como esa? Soy humana y tengo mi talón de Aquiles…

A todo esto, ni reverenda idea si soy heterosexual, gay, zoofilica o asexual…

Pero no voy a negar que los labios de Nanoha, me producen mucha curiosidad.

* * *

Y con esto, damos fin al ultimo capitulo "relajado y tranquilo"(?) de "El entrenador de Tsunderes", los capitulos siguientes estaran llenos de resoluciones, no mas misterios ni preguntas! Todo se sabra! Y CUANDO DIGO TODO ES TODO!

De aqui al final, todos los capitulos estan dedicados a ustedes mis amigos lectores, espero que disfruten leyendolos tanto como yo voy a disfrutar haciendolos suffffffff... ESCRIBIENDO :D

NO SE PIERDAN EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO DE "El entrenador de tsunderes"! (y ahora les dare el titulo)

Misión: ¡Alerta Yandere! ¡Explosión Tsundere!

Hora de la publicidad:  
Dense una vuelta por Mangateca (dot) es; es un nuevo foro (del que yo soy parte) creado por Naymco, encontraran temas interesantes para discutir, y todas las opiniones valen; tambien encontraran Imagenes, Videos, Fan Arts, Fan Fics y Doujins. (y por si fuera poco, puede pedir que quieren que traduzcan! a que mola no?)

Aparte, despues de terminar este fic comenzare a subir series de anime ahi. :3

Fin de la publicidad.


	14. ¡Alerta Yandere! ¡Explosión Tsundere!

**Disclaimer: **Nada relacionado con MGLN me pertenece, lo único que hago es tomar a sus personajes y colocarlos en situaciones absurdas para el entretenimiento personal y publico.

**Nota Aparte: **Felicidades a Rina quien gano el titulo de "Supreme Reviewer Of The One Hundred Nights" por escribir la review numero 100 de esta historia. Hay mas títulos esperando a quienes cumplan los requisitos, asi que sigan escribiendo comentarios!

Lo otro, ahora que aparece una Yandere, creo que se me hace necesario aclarar unas tres cosas:

-Las Yandere no son bonitas, serán sensualmente peligrosas, pero solo son divertidas hasta que te encuentras una en la vida real.

-Cuando aparece una Yandere, solo piensen una cosa "siempre puede ser peor".

-Las Yandere no son psicópatas que maten porque les produce placer, tampoco son sicarios que maten por encargo, ellas matan porque creen fervientemente que es lo correcto, porque asi le hacen un favor a su interés amoroso.

Era solo eso, disfruten la lectura que me costo un ojo de la cara hacerla (escribia y el final no llegaba, sin mencionar que borro de cinco paginas cada vez que pienso "nah")

* * *

_…**Error. Username and Password are not registered.**_

Con un jodido dedo de caballo, esto no puede seguir pasándome.

_**Username: **Bardiche Assault_

_**Password: **********_

_… **Welcome to the Tsundere's Social Administration Bureau (TSAB), you are free to use any service you may need.**_

¡Por fin! Tengo que cambiar esa contraseña la próxima vez que entre aquí.

_**Joining Chat room…**_

_-Bardiche has joined the chat room-_

_Durandal: y pensé que sería divertido aplicar una H-9750_

_Mach: rofl con razón obtuviste la U.T.A xD_

_Strada: hey Bardiche! Como te trata la vida?_

_Bardiche: hola… horrible; leyeron el reporte numero quince?_

_Mach: siempre supe que una R-7893 no iba a funcionar –w–_

_-Klarer has joined the chat room-_

_Klarer: sigo pensando que sería interesante encontrarse con una Yandere._

_Strada: no este tipo de nuevo. ¬¬_

_Mach: ha estado tres días con lo mismo xD_

_Klarer: es mi opinión!_

_Aisen: mira como me meto tu opinión por el ****_

_-Shooter has joined the chat room-_

_Mach: lol_

_Strada: ahahahaha_

_-Asura has joined the chat room-_

_Shooter: lolwut?_

_Klarer: que es lo malo de las Yandere?_

_Strada: a este tipo le hicieron una lobotomía; por qué Asura no banea a esta generación de novatos? Tampoco es como si nos sirvieran de mucho…_

_**Asura:**saben que no puedo hacer eso, y la cosa esa tarde o temprano se va a encontrar con una._

_Klarer: creo que tienen un prejuicio con las Yandere._

_Bardiche: y yo creo que eres un completo imbécil; espero que mañana cuando despiertes, tus genitales estén tan hinchados que tengan que amputártelos junto con tus piernas. :D_

_Aisen: omg...  
_

**Misión: ¡Alerta Yandere! ¡Explosión Tsundere!**

Durante el verano, la TSAB recibe una enorme cantidad de novatos; algunos llegan por casualidad, otros se encontraron con colegas entrenadores en la vida real y otros… nunca debieron llegar. Los novatos siempre tienden a ser un poco idiotas, preguntan cosas donde no corresponde, no son capaces de hablar con códigos y no tienen la más remota idea de cómo estructurar un informe. Luego, para evadir la ola de retrasados que llegaba en el verano, los más experimentados simplemente no ingresaban a la TSAB. Tanto así, que esos tiempo existían los "Informes Veraniegos", que eran del largo de cinco informes normales, solo contemplando los acontecimientos que ocurrieron los meses que no ingresaron a reportarse.

Sin embargo, el administrador y creador de la TSAB, Reinforce –se rumorea que es inmortal-, dijo: "si se van, nadie le va a enseñar a los novatos cómo comportarse, así que es su obligación educarlos; los que tengan el potencial se quedaran, los que no, se irán una vez que el verano termine." Y desde ahí que no podemos echarnos para atrás cuando el contador de registros comienza a subir a una velocidad alarmante; por suerte la tortura solo dura dos meses, y al final del verano, los que permanecen se convierten en buenos entrenadores.

Pero este año –no sé si será porque el internet vuelve más estúpida a la gente de lo que de verdad es-, la gran mayoría de los novatos están obsesionados con defender a las Yandere; tienen esas ideas revolucionarias de "Las tsundere se convertirán en clichés, las Yandere son el futuro" y apoyan sus mociones con argumentos como "¿Por qué los entrenadores de tsunderes no aprecian a las Yandere con lo peligrosamente sensuales que son? Yandere es la nueva Tsundere" y yo pienso ¿siquiera estos imbéciles saben lo que es una Yandere?

Según los más experimentados, los nuevos aún no asimilan que la TSAB trabaja con personas reales, que aún creen que los estereotipos de personalidad todavía solo se encuentran en series o juegos y que no podrán hacerles daño… y también dicen que la única manera de que se den cuenta de su error es que una Yandere los castre con unas tijeras. Curiosamente, incluso Reinforce está de acuerdo con esto.

En mi caso, suelo soportar bien a los nuevos, pero estos simplemente me tocaron una vibra sensible; y es que aun recuerdo el terror que sentí cuando me vi encerrada en el mismo cuarto con una Yandere; no es un terror de no saber que te va a pasar, es el terror de saber _exactamente _qué va a ocurrir y estar completamente inhabilitado para huir o defenderte. Cada vez que alguno de los novatos menciona lo mucho que le gustaría tener al frente a una Yandere, me hacen recordar la impotencia y el miedo que sentí; y por eso no suelo usar palabras muy bonitas para desquitarme.

Sin embargo, Reinforce muere de risa cuando insulto a los novatos, así que me deja hacerlo todo lo que quiera.

¿Qué tiene que ver esto con el entrenamiento tsundere? Nada, pero tenía que sacármelo del pecho o iba a explotar.

Volviendo al tema que nos interesa, Nanoha ha avanzado de maravillas en su entrenamiento… según Vivo. Porque mi tsundere no me esta dejando acercarme ni a cinco metros de distancia de ella después de lo que le hice en la cocina de mi casa; y eso que he probado de todo para hacer que se calme: desde tácticas avanzadas que consistían en devolverle algo preciado para ella que "curiosamente encontré por azar en la calle", hasta pedirle perdón como un ser humano normal.

No había caso con cualquier cosa que hiciera; y en esas circunstancias volvimos a la escuela. Y un Lunes, después de que Hayate impidiera la entrada a cualquier instalación sellando todas las puertas con pegamento industrial, nos avisaron que a la semana siguiente se realizaría el festival deportivo. Caos total.

El festival deportivo de mi escuela, desde que se eligió la nueva directiva ya tres años atrás, pasó de ser el típico evento que servía para perder clase, a ser uno de los eventos masivos más importantes del año. Familias completas y gente importante de diferentes universidades hacen su aparición buscando posibles prodigios; y para muchos estudiantes es la mejor oportunidad que tienen de dedicarse al deporte que corresponda a su pasión.

Sin embargo, no todo lo que brilla es oro; la fecha del festival deportivo varía según quien sea el patrocinador oficial, por lo que es prácticamente imposible prepararse mental y físicamente para el evento; como consecuencia, cuando lo anuncian, todos los clubes se declaran en estado de catástrofe, nadie sabe quien va a participar en qué y eso provoca un montón de gente corriendo y gritando de un lado a otro haciendo nada exactamente a partir de las cuatro de la tarde. Subaru, siendo parte del club de karate, entra en un especial estado catatónico, que la hace actuar de manera tremendamente exagerada ante cualquier cosa, y Vita, perteneciendo al equipo de baseball, lo único que quiere es matar a alguien... las mañanas son interesantes.

Por supuesto que eso solo ocurre con los clubes que hacen demostraciones de sus habilidades el día del evento, en las clases es diferente, los encargados anotan la lista de competencias y cualquiera que no esté inscrito en algún club puede participar en lo que le venga en gana; o al menos esa es la teoría, en la práctica, el deseo de ganar hace que realicemos el mejor plan maligno posible que nos lleve a la victoria.

"El plan para la carrera de relevos es el siguiente: en el primer tramo tenemos a Fate-chan, ella es rápida y el hecho de que todos quieren quedarse detrás para ver su trasero ayudará" normalmente me molestaría, pero lo que Hayate dice es verdad; y también quiero ganar "luego, en el segundo tramo, estará Nanoha-chan, ya que ella no se va a quedar pegada viendo a Fate-chan cuando venga hacia ella, sino que estará lista para salir hecha una bala" es una buena idea, el hecho de que quiere estar lo más lejos posible de mí también es favorable "después, tendremos a Nayumi-san, quien ya ha ganado varias veces por lo que tiene experiencia en estas cosas; y finalmente, Haruno-san, que con su altura, en caso de que estemos apretados, podremos asegurarnos la victoria por una zancada."

Algo parecido ocurre para todas las otras disciplinas, y la gente no se queja cuando la colocan sin preguntar en las pruebas. Lo otro que los estudiantes que no forman parte de algún club tienen que hacer, es preparar la escuela para el evento; ya sea limpiando las canchas o colocando las decoraciones del patrocinador por toda la escuela. Y mis amigos y yo, nos encontramos realizando la noble tarea de pegar los afiches.

"yo pensé que los patrocinadores de este año serian los Tsukimura" comentó Arisa mientras pegaba cinta adhesiva a un afiche.

"Mi padre está en una cumbre de empresarios en Estados Unidos, así que los patrocinios serán postergados por un tiempo." Chicas millonarias con sus asuntos de millonarios. Cuando Suzuka y Arisa comienzan a hablar de manejo de cantidades estratosféricas de dinero, por alguna razón, es como si una burbuja de grandeza las rodeara.

Suzuka y Arisa se concentraron su plática capitalista, mientras el resto de nosotros seguía pegando afiches sin entender ni media palabra –bueno, probablemente Yuuno sí entendía-; y por lo que pude notar, la que más rápido se estaba cansando era Hayate.

"Arisa-chan, Suzuka-chan" habló ella "¿Ninguna de las dos está comprometida?" ooh~ sonrojo de Arisa; la pregunta la pilló volando bajo.

"¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa Hayate?" preguntó mi exasperada rubia amiga.

"¿no que los millonarios comprometen a sus hijos por negocios?" ahora ya captó mi atención el tema. No sé por qué no pregunté algo como esto antes.

"no estoy comprometida" aburrido, pero en parte me alegro.

"yo sí." Dijo rápidamente Suzuka… un minuto ¿en serio? ¿se va a casar? ¿Cuándo? ¿Cómo? ¿Con quién?

Al ver como todos nos congelamos en nuestros lugares, mi tranquila amiga siguió hablando como si nada pasara:

"La familia Tsukimura tiene mucho dinero, más que la gran mayoría de la clase alta del mundo" y uno que es feliz con una moneda "sin embargo, no tenemos contactos internacionales de confianza o alianzas de gran productividad" ¿Exactamente cuánto dinero tienen que aun con poca globalización son tan millonarios? "así que por un asunto de conveniencia, mi padre decidió que me casaría con el heredero de otra adinerada familia, que además posee prestigio internacional."

"Pero… Suzuka-chan, eso es…" comenzó a hablar Nanoha, sin llegar a una palabra concreta para definir la situación… yo tampoco estoy muy feliz con que mi amiga sea forzada a casarse. Aunque también me intriga otra cosa: ¿Por qué Arisa no está reclamando como de costumbre? Ella sería la primera en decir que semejante cosa no se puede hacer.

"no es tan malo" aseguró la princesa Tsukimura con una sonrisa "la familia Bannings es muy amable." La familia… ¿Bannings? ¿Suzuka se tiene que casar con el heredero de la fortuna Bannings? Pero esa persona es…

Al mismo tiempo, todos los presentes nos quedamos mirando a Arisa.

"¡NO ES CIERTO!" gritó sonrojada a mas no poder. Con razón no estaba reclamando, que calladito que se lo tenía "quiero decir, es verdad que nuestras familias hicieron el acuerdo…" no te estás ayudando "¡pero mi padre no sabía cuál era mi sexo hasta que nací! ¡Ahora no vale! ¡Suzuka! ¡Deja de decir eso!" no sé que es peor, que ninguno de los cuatro restantes digamos nada, o que Suzuka tenga la misma sonrisa que tiene Hayate los Lunes.

Continuamos pegando afiches molestando a Arisa de vez en cuando; después de eso, me tocaba ir con Yuuno a ubicar los lienzos en la entrada de la escuela, así que nos preparábamos para irnos, cuando una chica vino corriendo donde Suzuka, le dio una bolsa, le dijo algo al oído, me miró a mi, miró a Nanoha, sonrió y se fue corriendo otra vez. Tengo miedo de preguntar pero…

"Suzuka ¿pasó algo?" sonó muy general, quizás debí preguntar '¿Qué tenía que ver el contenido de la bolsa con Nanoha y conmigo?' y amenazarla para que responda.

"no exactamente" a preguntas generales, respuestas ambiguas "solo son diseños para el logo del fan club NanoFate" jajaja, no me van a creer pero acabo de escuchar una estupidez; escuché que Suzuka dijo 'fan club NanoFate' ¿no es ridículo? en serio, que buen chiste, lo contó tan bien que hasta pareció que iba en serio… un minuto…

"¡¿Qué?" gritamos Nanoha y yo al mismo tiempo.

"El fan club NanoFate, especializado en la relación más allá de la amistad entre Nanoha Takamachi y Fate Testarossa Harlaown" ¡no lo digas con una sonrisa!

"¡¿Qué qué?" todavía coordinadas, Nanoha y yo seguíamos en estado de catástrofe; peor que los clubes "¿yo? ¿Con ella?" Suzuka tenía una cara confundida, como si el hecho de que no estuviéramos saliendo fuera algo completamente ilógico para ella.

"pero esa mañana que Nanoha-chan despertó desn-"

"¡que no!" luego de eso Nanoha optó por taparme la boca para seguir hablando sola "Suzuka-chan, no hay nada entre nosotras" yo apoyé la moción con palabras mudas y movimientos de manos.

"oh…" Suzuka parecía decepcionada, como si a un niño le hubieras dicho que su súper héroe favorito no es real. Pero, demonios, ¿Cómo se le ocurre hacer un club así? ¿Y por qué la gente se une?

La última cosa en colocarse, es una pantalla gigante en alta definición, que es utilizada por el club de cine para hacer una transmisión en vivo del festival; eso implica que entrevisten a los auspiciadores y a los participantes, también muestran estadísticas o se las dan de comentaristas deportivos, es bastante interesante, y le da un aire de mayor profesionalismo a las actividades.

Y así, entre el caos y la expectación llego el día del festival deportivo.

Y Subaru vomitó por la ventana del furgón de puros nervios; cosa que nunca le había pasado, me pregunto si será una señal.

En fin, después de un alentador discurso de "máximo poder y máxima destrucción" cortesía de Nanoha –es la persona más competitiva que hay, sobre todo en estas fechas- nuestra clase fue al patio para calentar o ir a ver la preparación mental de los clubes que estaban hechos unos flanes andantes. En la pantalla gigante se mostraban videos de los festivales anteriores y dos chicas, una era parte del consejo estudiantil según me dijeron y la otra una atleta que estudió en la escuela, comentaban las imágenes y daban a conocer qué era lo más esperado para el día de hoy, junto con otra montaña de datos que nadie tenía interés verdadero en oír.

Con la llegada de los auspiciadores y algunos familiares se dio inicio al evento; la programación era más o menos así: una competencia por cada dos clubes que se presentaban. La carrera de los cien metros planos –mi especialidad- me tocaba más o menos a medio día, así que tenía toda la mañana para hacer nada; por lo que decidí ir a sentarme debajo de un árbol, sin prestar demasiada atención a lo que acontecía en el festival.

"¡Fate-mama!" gritó Vivio mientras corría a donde yo me encontraba.

"¿no crees que es muy temprano para que empieces a molestarme con eso?" dije con un tono medianamente molesto y agotado "aparte, ya sabes que no te voy a adoptar."

"sí, claro" ¡no le restes importancia a mis palabras! "venia a decirte que voy a tirar la cuerda ahora." Vale ¿y a mí qué? No te voy a dar un abrazo de buena suerte. "¡y es tremendamente difícil! ¡Será muy complicado que ganemos!" okay, ya entendí que quiere que haga.

"iré a ver como lo haces" el rostro de Vivio se iluminó muchísimo cuando dije eso, sino fuera tan manipuladora diría que es adorable "pero si pierdes me reiré de ti el resto de tu vida."

"¡no perderé!" aseguró la enana con una sonrisa ganadora.

Acompañé a Vivio hasta donde se suponía que tenía que participar y me senté en la galería, gloriosamente acabando al lado de Nanoha; quien para variar me ignoró por completo, dedicando toda su concentración a la niña con heterocromía, la cual, para variar, estaba liderando a su clase y dándole indicaciones de qué hacer.

"_Esta clase es una muy apegada a__ Fate Testarossa Harlaown; desde la obra de teatro realizada en la primera mitad del año, pareciera que Fate-san esta mucho más abierta a tratar con estos chicos, me pregunto si eso les ayudara a ganar."_ Por cosas como estas odio formar parte de estos eventos, se supone que estos momentos son de los niños, no míos… estúpidas comentaristas sin nada mejor que decir.

Con el disparo del juez se dio inicio a la competencia, al instante Nanoha se puso de pie y comenzó a gritar por Vivio; frases como "¡Rómpeles los brazos si es necesario!" o "¡no es suficiente si no les sangran las manos!" retumbaban en mi cabeza y se quedaban en lo más profundo de mi memoria; recordándome antes de que pudiera abrir mi bocota que si tenía la genial idea de entrenar a Nanoha hoy, probablemente acabaría con alguna extremidad menos. Mejor me dedico a apoyar a Vivio.

Con un ultimo tirón, los contrincantes de mi aprendiz de entrenadora se fueron de cara al piso, declarando ganadores al ejército de infantes que me raptó hace un tiempo atrás –ahora nos llevamos de maravilla, si estoy en su salón es por voluntad propia-. Los chicos saltaron y gritaron su victoria, para luego ir corriendo donde sus padres a ser felicitados con abrazos y palmadas.

Oh…

"¡Lo logré!" gritó Vivio luego de acercarse a toda velocidad para abalanzarse a Nanoha "¡¿Vieron eso? ¡Máximo poder! ¡Máxima destrucción!" mi tsundere felicitaba a Vivio mientras la niña contaba con lujo de detalles todo lo que sintió mientras tiraba la cuerda. De vez en cuando haciendo un par de mímicas y riendo en el proceso.

A veces olvido… que Vivio tiene siete años y que perdió a su familia.

"¡Fate-mama! ¡Gané! ¡Te dije que lo haría!" solo por esta vez, voy a dejar pasar el hecho de que me llame mamá.

"Sí, me di cuenta, tu honor está intacto" dije con una sonrisa mientras acariciaba un poco su cabeza. Vivio no tiene a sus padres aquí, pero nos tiene a nosotras; ya no está sola.

Hablando de familias, ni mamá ni Chrono pudieron venir al festival por asuntos de trabajo. No es como que me moleste tampoco, no tengo tiempo para sentirme sola y olvidada; digamos que "cierto grupo de personas" no me deja.

"_La siguiente competencia, corresponde a la carrera de cien metros planos" _y ahora es cuando cierto grupo de personas hace su aparición.

"¡Atención barra!" gritó un chico gigante a todo pulmón. "¡Denme una F!"

"¡F!" respondió toda la gente de la galería, todas las personas que no estaban en la galería e incluso las que estaban comentando.

"¡Denme una A!"

"¡A!"

"¡Denme una T!"

"¡T!"

"¡Denme una E!"

"¡E!"

"¡¿Qué dice?"

"¡FATE!"

"¡Más fuerte!"

"¡FATE!"

"¡Repitan!"

"¡FATE!" ahora todos gritan al mismo tiempo…

"Trueno, rayo y explosión ¡TESTAROSSA HARLAOWN! Fuerza y Velocidad ¡VICTORIA PARA FATE-CHAN!" y aquí viene una ola "¡Wooaah… FATE!"

¿Ven? No tengo tiempo para sentirme sola. Ese grito me ha dado fuerza y compañía desde que Signum lo inventó hace años.

Con el grito de los fans de fondo para darme ánimos; fui a ubicarme en mi lugar en la pista con la confianza de que ganaría. Esperaba el pitazo de salida con la sangre bombeando por todo mi cuerpo, concentrándome en colocar mis pies en la posición perfecta de salida; muchos han perdido por tener un mal apoyo a la hora de salir, no puedo cometer ese mismo error.

El silbato del inicio fue acompañado por el rugido del público; una explosión de energía recorrió todo mi cuerpo hasta llegar a mis pies y con un impulso limpio tomé la delantera por unas pocas centésimas. La distancia entre mis contrincantes y yo fue creciendo paulatinamente hasta los cincuenta metros, donde concentrándome en llegar a…

A… a…

"_¿Qué es esto? ¡Fate-san se ha detenido!" _alguien… quien sea… sáqueme de aquí… Hayate… Arisa… no siento mis piernas, creo que quiero llorar, me va a dar algo por pararme en seco. Sáquenme de aquí… estoy sudando frio, tiemblo como una loca, mi corazón esta latiendo demasiado lento, no puedo respirar… Nanoha… saquen a Nanoha de aquí ¡llévense a Nanoha lejos! Antes de que…

Antes de que _ella_ la encuentre…

* * *

La terrorífica visión desapareció de un momento a otro; y parar tan abruptamente en medio de la carrera significo un daño que se expresó en mi cuerpo al segundo siguiente: me comenzó a faltar el aire y me ahogué ahí mismo, la gente que estaba a cargo de la salud de los concursantes saltó a mi rescate, me dieron un poco de oxígeno hasta que controlara mi respiración, y luego, dándole una señal a los fans de que estaba bien, me dirigí yo sola a los camarines, pidiéndole a mis amigos que por favor no me siguieran ya que necesitaba pensar en muchas cosas.

Entré y cerré la puerta detrás de mí lentamente, me dejé caer en la banca más cercana y en medio de un suspiro agónico apoyé los codos en las rodillas para luego llevarme las manos a la cara. Comencé a respirar pausadamente, intentando controlar los espasmos de mi cuerpo que amenazaban con romper mis defensas en cualquier minuto haciéndome llorar.

Ya más calmada, comencé a pensar lentamente en lo que acababa de pasar, creando automáticamente preguntas en mi cerebro ¿Qué hacía _ella _aquí? ¿No que tenía una orden de alejamiento? ¿De verdad fue capaz de ignorarla? ¿Será que apeló a algún beneficio por buena conducta? Maldición, y yo que creí que tenía todo esto al menos un poco superado… pero ahora que está aquí, no puedo evitar recordar lo que pasó.

El día que me encontré con una Yandere…

A mis catorce años, podía decir que Teana Lanster era toda una tsundere, con interés amoroso incluido en el paquete. Subaru era una chica de bien, tenía energía y valores, me costó mucho tiempo recordar su nombre, y probablemente de no ser el interés amoroso de Teana ni me habría molestado en preguntárselo; pero ahora que la conocía, no me arrepentía de hacerlo.

Cuando estaba investigando a Subaru, me enteré que tenía una hermana, de mi misma edad, que aparentemente iba en mi mismo nivel, en la misma escuela, solo que en otra clase. Nunca me tomé la molestia de entablar contacto con ella, ni siquiera de preguntar por su nombre; Subaru dijo que era buena hermana mayor y no necesitaba más información que esa.

En esos tiempos también estaba entrenando a Vita que estaba en su último año de primaria.

Un día, estaba en unas clases normales mandándome mensajes con Arisa –quería que probáramos un nuevo juego- cuando una explosión sacudió el edificio y nos colocó en estado de alerta; no habíamos asimilado muy bien la situación todavía, cuando dos explosiones mas se escucharon y lo siguiente que recuerdo, fue la enorme llamarada que se asomó por la ventana.

La gente comenzó a gritar y a correr; en mi camino a la salida ayudé a varias que se tropezaban y veía como las llamas se propagaban de manera alarmante, como si todo el edificio fuera una enorme hoguera. Paré en el salón de Teana para asegurarme que ni ella ni Subaru estaban ahí; y al verlo vacío, mi mente se relajó lo suficiente como para salir sin mayores problemas.

Pero afuera, la historia era distinta, muchos estudiantes apenas si respiraban, y tosían buscando al menos una bocanada de aire que les limpiara los pulmones; llantos de miedo y miradas incrédulas inundaban los rostros de la gente. Pero de todos, el sonido más desgarrador que se podía escuchar, eran los gritos desesperados de Subaru, que intentaba zafarse del agarre de unos chicos para volver al edificio. Ella gritaba por alguien, pedía que fueran a ayudarla; no había bomberos y aunque llegaran nada aseguraba que fuera posible para ellos salvar a quien sea que estuviera adentro.

Intenté ignorar los llantos de Subaru, repitiéndome mentalmente que ya llegarían los que eran expertos en rescate y que ellos se encargarían; trataba de no mirarla, de concentrarme en otra cosa; Hayate me dijo mil veces que no hiciera una estupidez… y para variar… no hice caso.

Tome uno de los baldes de agua que estaban trayendo algunos estudiantes para intentar controlar el fuego y me lo eché encima; luego, ignorando completamente cualquier grito me adentré en el edificio, solo para darme cuenta de que no tenía la más reverenda idea de dónde buscar. Revisé muchas salas en contra del reloj, ya que cada cierto tiempo caían escombros envueltos en fuego que me cerraban más caminos.

"¡¿Alguien me escucha?" grité muchas veces sin conseguir respuesta; mis esperanzas se iban cuando escuché un leve grito de ayuda proveniente del fondo del pasillo donde me encontraba; corrí rápido y directo, preocupándome de no tocar las llamas hasta llegar a la puerta del laboratorio.

La abrí rápidamente, y lo primero que vi fue a una chica atrapada debajo de una montaña de escombros, casi inconsciente y rodeada por el fuego. No tenía idea de cómo salvarla, no tenía la fuerza para retirar los escombros y el fuego avanzaba rápido… sin tan solo…

Corrí entonces a los estantes y comencé a buscar frenéticamente algo de aceite –el laboratorio siempre tenía un poco para explicar cosas como la densidad-; mi intención era empapar las piernas atrapadas de esta chica y sacarla arrastrando lo más rápido que me fuera posible; era peligroso, siempre estaba el riesgo de que le rompiera algo o que el aceite comenzara a calentarse quemándole la piel, pero no tenía opción.

Encontré una botella con aceite y volví con la chica; el agua de mi cuerpo se estaba secando demasiado rápido y el oxígeno se agotaba. Apretando la botella me aseguré de cubrir sus dos extremidades inferiores con el líquido amarillento lo mejor posible, luego tiré la botella lejos, tomé a la chica por los brazos, conté hasta tres y la liberé lentamente de su prisión. Me sentí aliviada cuando salió sin mayores complicaciones, pero ese no era el momento de cantar victoria. Con la fuerza que me quedaba la tomé en mis brazos y me preparé para escapar, sin embargo, entre la puerta y yo había un impenetrable infierno, así que no podía salir por ahí.

Mirando a todas partes, el mejor lugar que tenía para escapar era la ventana, pero no me hacía mucha gracia saltar desde un tercer piso con una chica inconsciente en mis brazos. Fue una nueva explosión la que me hizo tragar todos mis prejuicios respecto a la ventana y correr hacia ella con la firme intención de saltar.

"¡Testarossa!" apenas me asomé la voz de Signum llamándome captó mi atención, ella estaba con un grupo de sus amigos, manteniendo estirada una cortina para que saltara… notar la altura hizo que mis aprensiones volvieran y considerara otra vez los beneficios concretos de saltar de un tercer piso. "¡Si no saltas ahora te golpearé hasta que ruegues no haber nacido!" Signum siempre ha sido convincente.

Cerré los ojos y salté, no caí suave pero al menos la cortina sirvió para que el golpe no me diera de lleno; y lo primero que hice una vez en tierra firme, fue notar los signos vitales de mi protegida… mierda, no respira.

Comencé a aplicar las típicas técnicas de reanimación, masaje cardiaco seguido por una respiración boca a boca, no recuerdo cuantas veces, pero al final, cuando la chica comenzó a toser y a pedir espacio supe que todo estaría bien.

Menuda manera de estar "bien".

Los bomberos llegaron al poco tiempo después, el fuego fue apagado, pero el edificio no quedó en condiciones de volver a utilizarse; por lo que mientras construían un nuevo edificio, todos los horarios fueron modificados, de manera que las clases de los alumnos de secundaria serian colocadas en la tarde, acabando apenas comenzaba a oscurecer.

Pero en fin, ese no es el punto; lo que pasó después del incendio, fue que mientras yo estaba en mi casillero siendo una alumna normal como todos los días, se me acercó la chica que había ayudado; se presentó como Ginga Nakajima, la hermana mayor de Subaru, y me ofreció un paquete de galletas a modo de agradecimiento por haberla salvado. Como yo amo las galletas, no me hice mucho de rogar y acepté el regalo. Desde ahí comenzaron una serie de atenciones exageradas que hacían que Ginga fuera cada vez más cercana a mí: me preparó muchos almuerzos, me ofreció ayuda en muchas asignaturas, y también cosía los botones de mi chaqueta si estaban sueltos.

Ginga me parecía una grata compañía; Arisa siempre dijo que le daba mala espina, pero yo simplemente la ignoraba. Al ser la hermana de Subaru, Ginga tenía buenos valores y aparte era alguien de carácter gentil y extremadamente amable. No veía por qué no debía confiar en ella.

Antes de lo pensado, Ginga pasó de llamarme "Fate-san" a llamarme "Fate-chan"; y a mí no me molestó para nada. Hayate reclamó días y noches enteras porque dejé a una desconocida usar el mote cariñoso que solo ella y Suzuka tenían permitido decir; pero bueno, Hayate reclamaba por todo en esos tiempos, así que no me importó mucho.

El contacto directo también aumentó en la nada misma de tiempo; en pocos meses Ginga se convirtió en la chica que me esperaba a la entrada de la escuela y se colgaba de mi brazo hasta llegar a nuestros respectivos salones. Muchas veces le dije que eso no era necesario, pero ella siempre encontraba la manera de convencerme, como si supiera exactamente qué era lo que tenía que decir en el momento preciso. Nunca me pareció extraño, solo asumí que me conocía como me conocen todos, y eso me ahorraba muchas incomodidades.

También, las atenciones de Ginga me servían para que tuviera incluso más tiempo para dedicarlo a la planificación o ejecución del entrenamiento de Vita; que por cierto me estaba costando a horrores ya que Hayate no me dejaba hacerlo tranquila y se preocupaba de arruinar mis maniobras constantemente.

Los problemas seguían creciendo con mis amigos mientras más tiempo pasaba con la mayor de las Nakajima; Arisa explotó y resolvió lanzarme su almuerzo por la cabeza el día que dije que no podría ir con ella a un evento porque había prometido estudiar con Ginga, Suzuka me dijo mil veces que las intenciones de ella iban más allá de la amistad y yo nunca presté la debida atención; incluso Yuuno me repetía que no le gustaba lo mucho que Ginga se me pegaba, que sus justificaciones y actitudes no eran normales.

Pero el momento del clímax, que dejó ver la punta del iceberg, fue cuando una carta diferente a las que me llegaban todos los días –todas son o rosas o con corazones, esta era plana, sin ningún adorno ni nada- de parte de Ginga, me pedía que por favor la encontrara en la azotea del edificio de preparatoria, aparentemente había algo muy importante que tenía que discutir conmigo.

Fui al final del día, medianamente preocupada por Ginga, y la encontré donde me dijo, mirando hacia la ciudad en medio de suspiros; si parece que esa conversación ocurrió ayer.

"¿Ginga? ¿Ocurre algo?"

"Fate-chan…" su mirada en ese momento tenía un mar de emociones que nunca había visto en ella "¿crees que soy una mala persona?".

"¿Cómo puedes preguntarme eso?" estaba alarmada, en ese tiempo, Ginga me parecía una de las chicas mas correctas que había visto en mi vida.

"es que… Yagami-san y Bannings-san…"

"espera, ya sé que te preocupa. Arisa y Hayate solo están celosas porque me gusta pasar tiempo contigo, antes de que llegaras éramos las tres mosqueteras, así que les molesta que toda mi atención no sea para ellas. Dicen que me estás absorbiendo, pero es ridículo, si no quisiera estar contigo no lo haría y ya." Palabras estúpidas salen de una boca estúpida controlada por un cerebro estúpido.

"¿soy importante para ti?" preguntas inteligentes salen de una boca inteligente controlada por un cerebro psicópata.

"claro que eres importante" _como amiga_, debí agregar esas dos palabras… no es como que hubieran cambiado el resultado pero probablemente las partes más terribles se habrían tardado un poco más.

"¿más importante que los demás?" aquí su tono pasó de la usual calma a un extraño matiz alterado "¿más importante que Yagami-san?" y lo noté, noté ese cambio en su voz "Fate-chan es la persona más importante para mí… por eso no me gustaría que hubiera alguien más importante que yo para Fate-chan…"

"Ginga, no sé a que te ref-"

"Te amo, Fate-chan." La confesión de Ginga fue algo que nunca esperé, a pesar de todas las advertencias que mis amigos me hicieron. Me sentí como una estúpida por no hacerles caso y confiar en una perfecta desconocida; ahora tendría que rechazarla, y nada me aseguraba que quisiera seguir siendo mi amiga después de eso.

"Ginga… me halagas pero… para mí, solo eres…" es eternamente mas difícil rechazar a alguien cuando han pasado por cosas juntos… no es como rechazar a las personas que no conozco o con las que nunca he hablado. "Eres una buena amiga Ginga, una querida amiga mía."

A mis palabras las siguió un silencio, luego Ginga habló con un tono de voz que nunca le había escuchado a nadie, carecía de una emoción definida, entre melancólico y tenebroso… y serio. Parecía que hablaba de memoria. También la postura de su cuerpo cambio, los brazos que antes estaban firmes caían a sus respectivos costados sin vida, tenía la cabeza gacha; pero aun así conservaba su espalda recta.

"¿amigas?" dijo ella con esa voz que no era de este mundo "¿es que acaso hay alguien que te guste?"

"¿Qué? no, pero no puedo verte como algo más que una amiga… eres importante, pero no más allá de la amistad."

La cara de Ginga se iluminó entonces y la sonrisa gentil volvió a sus labios; un "ya veo" seguido de una pequeña risita fue todo lo que recibí por respuesta, y lo siguiente que hizo fue tomarme de la mano para que nos fuéramos juntas a casa.

En parte me sentía feliz, Ginga había entendido que solo podíamos ser amigas.

…

…

…

¡Entendido mis calzones!

Siempre he recibido diferentes tipos de cartas en mis casilleros, en mi época de secundaria no recibía la cantidad que recibo ahora en mi época de preparatoria, pero desde el principio que se pueden clasificar por el contenido:

Contrario al pensamiento común, la mayoría de las cartas no tienen confesiones, sino que tratan de gente que me cuenta como me admira o como quiere llegar a ser como yo y que hacen al respecto, otras cartas son de apoyo moral, no muchas son de confesiones –menos en San Valentín, ahí TODAS son de confesiones- y casi ninguna es de personas que encontraron el valor suficiente para pedir un encuentro privado en el que probablemente se declararán.

En esos meses de mi época de estudiante de secundaria, dejé de recibir las cartas que pidieran mi presencia en algún lugar especifico; no me preocupe mucho, tal vez este año los fans estaban mas tímidos. Al menos eso pensaba hasta que mientras estábamos en clase, la maestra me pidió que la acompañara a la dirección.

Llegando a la oficina de la monja líder, donde me recibió con una seriedad atípica, me senté en el lugar frente a ella. A mi costado había un chico con la cabeza gacha y mirada preocupada, y mi maestra nos dejo a solas diciéndome que no me preocupara por el tiempo que me pudiera tomar salir de la oficina.

"Fate-chan" dijo la directora "¿conoces, por casualidad, a Fujiwari Sai?"

"¿Quién?"

"era de esperarse…" suspiró ella "Sai-kun desapareció hace una semana, la última persona en verlo fue su mejor amigo, Tetsuya-kun, aquí presente" el chico me saludó con rápido movimiento de mano que devolví algo desconcertada.

"¿Qué tiene que ver eso conmigo?"

"umm… es que…" comenzó a titubear el otro invitado "Sai te envió una carta la semana pasada, dijo que planeaba confesarse contigo en la parte trasera del gimnasio."

"pero… no he recibido ninguna carta como esa" lo que es raro, porque los fans suelen hacer cualquier cosa para que yo lea lo que escriben, y cuando digo cualquier cosa, es cualquier cosa, incluso si tienen que colocarlo en la publicidad de los autobuses.

"ya veo… lamento molestarte entonces Fate-chan" respondió la directora medianamente decepcionada.

Si bien me dejaron ir después de notar que yo técnicamente no tenía nada que ver, el asunto del estudiante desaparecido me dejo intranquila; el hecho de que lo último que fuera a hacer antes de desaparecer era confesarse me daba cierto mal presentimiento. Tenía intenciones de investigar el caso por mi cuenta, pero la relación con mis amigos no era la mejor; y Ginga encontró la manera de convencerme de que no tenía nada que ver conmigo. Y sin ayuda, simplemente no podía hacer nada.

Dejé pasar el problema, hasta que pasó por segunda vez, cuando le ocurrió lo mismo a una chica de la clase de Teana. Los antecedentes eran los mismos: supuestamente me había enviado una carta y lo último que se supo que iba a hacer era confesarse. Eso fue suficiente para hacer sonar las alarmas en mi cabeza y comentárselo a mamá, quien me pidió que por favor mantuviera la calma y la discreción mientras ella se hacía cargo de manera personal; porque la policía ni se inmutaría por dos chicos desaparecidos. Así es el sistema, con la sobrepoblación de Japón, si no hay sangre o más de diez en estado similar no importa.

Mamá fue a la escuela un par de veces, más por mí que por el problema en sí; ella no creía que fuera un patrón o algo, pero preguntó un poco a un par de personas por si acaso, según ella, porque quería asegurar la tranquilidad de su hija.

Claro, la idea de "no es para tanto" o "Fate, tranquila, no tienes nada que ver" se vino abajo cuando el asunto ocurrió por tercera vez. Mamá comenzó a preocuparse en serio, y yo ya estaba completamente convencida de que el asunto tenía que ver conmigo, así que comencé a investigar por mi cuenta. Después de todo, la única cosa que conectaba a los desaparecidos, aparte de ir en la misma escuela, era yo.

Interrogué a muchos compañeros y comencé a llevar un registro de las cartas que me llegaban con la ayuda de Ginga. Ya que algo era claro: las personas que desaparecieron creían que yo había leído su carta, por eso se dirigían a los lugares en los que supuestamente me encontrarían.

Revisar mis cosas a cada momento o recordar la cara de los fans que se me acercaban no sirvió de nada, y en menos de un mes, dos personas más desaparecieron de la misma manera. La policía ya estaba actuando gracias a la insistencia de mamá y fue imposible mantener la situación controlada por más tiempo. Padres asustados y alumnos temerosos inundaban la escuela gracias a todos los rumores que circulaban.

El interés y preocupación que desarrollé por este tema me obligó de una manera u otra a dejar a medias el entrenamiento de Vita Wolkerritter, simplemente no podía concentrarme en lo que tenía que hacer pensando en la gente desaparecida, y más Hayate impidiéndolo con garras y dientes, pues no tenía la fuerza para combatir.

Mi cabeza estuvo a punto de estallar en aquel tiempo, sobre todo por las enormes inconsistencias que me rodeaban; como por ejemplo, el hecho de que no tuviera las cartas que solicitaban mi presencia. Si no estaban en mi poder, significaba que alguien más las tenía y que las había interceptado; pero eso no podía ser posible, porque todas las investigaciones apuntaban que al menos los últimos tres desaparecidos habían dejado las cartas en mi casillero; y mi casillero era frenéticamente revisado por mí tres veces al día, sin mencionar que cambio la clave todas las semanas desde que comencé a tener fans.

Con mi mente ocupada en muchas cosas, llegué un Viernes a la escuela para encontrarme con Ginga y Hayate discutiendo en la entrada, esta última parecía que estaba a punto de sacarle los dientes a la mayor de los Nakajima. Hayate insultaba a Ginga con toda la energía y el ingenio que pudo encontrar, y la otra no hacia absolutamente nada para defenderse, de hecho, parecía que en cualquier momento rompería a llorar. Un grupo de curiosos las rodeaba, algunos chicos animaban al pleito y no parecía que nadie tuviera la mínima intención de llamar a la autoridad.

"¿Qué ocurre aquí?" pregunté acercándome, pero solo hasta quedar a un metro de distancia, igual y me llegaba un manotazo. Ambas chicas me quedaron mirando, la furia en los ojos de Hayate parecía que podía derretir la misma era glacial.

"Fate-chan…" dijo Ginga con una voz entrecortada, estirando su mano para alcanzarme. Hayate se metió en medio, empujándome hacia atrás.

"¡Aléjate de ella! ¡No te atrevas a ponerle un dedo encima!" no hay para que decir que yo estaba confundida a más no poder. Ginga no encontró nada mejor que caer de rodillas al piso con ojos llorosos. Temblando y abrazándose a sí misma me llamaba por mi nombre.

"¡Hayate! ¿Qué le hiciste ahora?" mi afán de entender, mi afán de tener respuestas en medio del mar de preguntas que me rodeaban, me llevó a demandar explicaciones y a enojarme con la persona equivocada.

"¡Deja de hacer el papel de imbécil Fate! ¡Es obvio que esta mentirosa te está manipulando!"

"Ginga me ha estado ayudando todo este tiempo que tú decidiste ignorarme" reprochar cosas en la cara… no es mi estilo, pero aun así lo hice "no te entiendo, tú puedes ayudarme ¿pero si otras personas lo hacen es manipulación?"

"Tienes que confiar en mí Fate ¡me conoces hace años! ¿de verdad crees que haría semejante escándalo porque si?" fue en ese momento en el que tuve que decidir entre mi mejor amiga, que aparentemente me había abandonado a mi suerte por celos estúpidos, o la chica que conocí ese año, quien había sido capaz de acompañarme y apoyarme y demostrarme que no era una mala persona.

Pasé por el lado de Hayate, me arrodillé junto a Ginga, y con voz suave le dije que la acompañaría a casa. Hayate me miraba incrédula, y con un respingo acompañado de los peores insultos imaginables entre dientes, entró a la escuela a paso firme y molesto.

Acompañé a la otra chica hasta su casa; ignorando completamente el horario de clases, sometida frente a las lágrimas de cocodrilo que no parecían caer con nada, estaban ahí, presentes, pero ninguna se dignaba a resbalar por la mejilla sonrosada de la mayor de las Nakajima.

Una vez entre, Ginga me ofreció algo de beber mientras la esperaba en su habitación; y fue cuando la gloriosa curiosidad me invadió, miré alrededor del cuarto, me pasee por las fotos, los adornos, los libros… en fin, metí mano a todo, hasta que el sonido de un gato afuera me hizo saltar como si fuera un criminal, dejando caer una buena cantidad de cosas de una de las repisas. Me apresuré por recoger mi desastre, cuando noté un joyero que no contenía precisamente joyas, sino papeles.

Ahora, mi criterio de decencia me impediría mirar en los asuntos por escrito privados de otras personas… pero el primero de esos papeles tenía mi nombre escrito; y si bien podían ser ensayos de cartas sobre los sentimientos que ya me eran conocidos, conocía la letra de Ginga, muchas veces la vi y era perfecta, ordenada, incluso en la carta donde me pidió que la viera en la azotea, no se notaba ni el más mínimo nerviosismo o temblor… y esa carta parecía hecha por alguien que desplegaba todos los signos de un Alzheimer muy avanzado. Tomé el papel y comencé a leer:

_Fate-san…_

_Me gustaría que me concedieras un poco de tu tiempo, hay algo muy importante que necesito decirte y que creo que me carcome el alma. Por favor, te espero hoy en la parte trasera del gimnasio después de clase; no habrá nadie cerca para molestar, y me haría muy feliz que me escucharas._

_Atte._

_Fujiwari Sai._

Con solo leer de quien provenía la carta sirvió para que mis recuerdos se agolparan y me ordenaran a gritos revisar las otras cartas; todas eran de la misma índole, todas pertenecían exactamente a las personas que habían desaparecido ¿y por qué las tenía Ginga? ¿Por qué no las hizo llegar a la policía? ¿Cómo las consiguió?

Por las leyes de Murphy, se dio que Ginga volviera justo cuando revisaba la última carta; con la bandeja en mano me preguntó qué pasaba y yo, aun confiando en ella, dije de manera calmada pero firme:

"¿me podrías explicar por qué tienes estas cartas en tu habitación?" la mirada de Ginga no cambio, sonrió como siempre lo hacía mientras dejaba la bandeja con el té en su escritorio.

"iba a comentarte eso justo ahora, logré encontrar las cartas de las personas que desaparecieron" por primera vez, algo me parecía fuera de lugar, el hecho de que todas las cartas estuvieran juntas me aseguraba que alguien, de alguna manera, las había interceptado, así que para que Ginga las encontrara, tendría que también haber encontrado a la persona que se metió en medio.

"¡eso está muy bien! ¿Dónde estaban?" pregunté solo para probar.

"en una caja, cerca de la bodega del gimnasio, en medio de arbustos y tierra" no me lo creí, simplemente no me lo creí.

"oh, eso es raro, quiero decir, que quien haya interceptado las cartas las deje en un lugar tan inseguro… normalmente se pensaría que no quieren tener la evidencia a la vista…" en realidad no es raro que el ladrón de cartas las deje escondidas en un lugar aparte; lo raro es que no las haya destruido… y más raro aun es que Ginga se haya metido en el lugar preciso para encontrarlas.

La chica soltó una risita tranquila, una sin melodía, que me hizo congelarme en mi lugar "a veces es mejor esconder un árbol en un bosque."

"uh-huh" dije apenas controlando mi boca, ya que mi cerebro estaba preocupado de impedir que todo mi cuerpo temblara "b-bueno, será mejor que vaya con mamá y le muestre esto" con un esfuerzo sobrehumano, logre que mis piernas se movieran de manera pacífica para poder pasar lo más rápido posible de Ginga e ir a la salida.

"Fate-chan" dijo Ginga cuando yo ya estaba a punto de salir de su cuarto, con el mismo tono de voz que uso cuando rechacé su confesión; me quedé de pie, pero estaba horriblemente asustada de voltear a verla a la cara; la atmósfera me pesaba como una cruz en los hombros y no me atrevía ni a tragar saliva "¿crees que soy una mala persona?"

"No…" respondí con un hilo de voz, más que nada porque mi boca tenía miedo de dar otra respuesta. Lo siguiente que hice fue correr.

Corrí sin mucha dirección antes de parar, tomar aire, y darme la vuelta para ir caminando hacia la estación central de policía; tenía que mostrarle a mamá las cartas, después de todo, había muchas pistas y pruebas que se podían sacar de los seis pedazos de papel que tenía en la mano.

Un segundo… ¿seis? ¿No que hasta ahora habían desaparecido solo cinco personas?

Conté de nuevo las cartas y efectivamente había una de más, con pánico revisé los remitentes y me maldije por no poder recordar la cara del único nombre que no me sonaba con los desaparecidos ¿Quién demonios era Tanaka Kyosuke? ¿Por qué Ginga tenía una carta que me dejaron hoy y que requería mi presencia en exactamente cuarenta y dos minutos más? ¿Cuándo la obtuvo? ¿Estaba discutiendo con Hayate por eso? Ya nada cuadraba sin sospechar, quería ir con mamá y contarle todo, pero algo me decía que si no corría a la escuela a encontrarme con quien quiera que fuera este tal Espinaca, nadie lo volvería a ver nunca más.

Comencé a correr camino a la escuela, no tenía tiempo para tomar un autobús ni dinero para un taxi, llamé a mamá muchas veces, escuché el buzón de voz todas ellas y creo que dejé frenéticos mensajes de ayuda mezclados con insultos de desesperación.

Llegué a mi destino ya casi ahogada por correr tanto; tenía cinco minutos de mi parte, pero los fans son puntuales y siempre están casi media hora antes en el lugar, aun si les significa ir a la dirección; por eso estaba asustada y empujé a cuanta monja y estudiante se me cruzara, buscando una apertura para llegar a un lugar oculto entre árboles donde hay juegos infantiles.

No me topé con nadie conocido para mí en el camino, nadie a quien poder avisarle donde iba o que me diera apoyo moral; llegué completamente sola y agotada al lugar del encuentro, puntual, justo cuando sonó la campana de término de clases, y quien me esperaba sentada en un neumático que estaba enterrado y pintado como arcoíris… era Ginga.

¿Qué estaba haciendo ella aquí? ¿Dónde estaba quien había enviado la carta? ¿Cómo llegó antes que yo?

"La próxima vez que salgas con tanta prisa, deberías tomar un taxi" dijo Ginga mirándome con unos ojos que nunca había visto, no tenían nada de la dulzura que presentaban cierto tiempo atrás, eran posesivos, manipuladores e imperdonables "Y ni siquiera sé por qué había que salir tan rápido, no es como si tuvieras una cita o algo parecido… al menos no con alguien que te importase ¿verdad?" tantas frases inteligentes que normalmente diría murieron en mis amígdalas al tener la aterradora presencia de Ginga frente a mí "después de todo, ni siquiera conocías a esa persona."

"¿Dónde está?" pregunté juntando todo el valor que me quedaba, que por cierto era una porquería indecente de coraje. Ya que por no mirar a los ojos petrificantes de la chica decidí concentrarme en el piso, encontrándome con manchas de sangre por todos lados.

En ese momento ya sabía a qué me estaba enfrentando.

"No tienes por qué preocuparte de gente como esa ¿ellos solo te causan problemas verdad? ¿No sería mejor si no tuvieras que preocuparte por ellos? Así quedas libre para estar con quienes más te importan" Ginga decía cada palabra y cada idea como si fuera una verdad absoluta, como si yo misma hubiera razonado todo eso que ella decía; tampoco paraba de sonreír, era obvio que se sentía tremendamente orgullosa de sus meditaciones.

Tantas veces leí en la TSAB historias como esta pensando que no me pasaría a mí.

Mientras Ginga me seguía con los ojos, caminé alrededor muy lentamente siguiendo las manchas rojas en el piso. Hasta que llegué al tobogán y me topé cara a cara con toda la aberración generada por la humanidad, concentrada en un solo punto; no pude gritar, no pude vomitar, no pude siquiera pensar; me fui al piso mientras las lágrimas caían de mis ojos de manera involuntaria, tenía el más puro terror plantado en la cara, tenía la boca abierta buscando recuperar algo de aire, y para cuando me di cuenta me estaba arrastrando como un gusano buscando alejarme de cualquier manera; no importaba si me empapaba en sangre mientras intentaba salir, solo quería dejar de ver eso que estaba ahí.

Yandere…

Esa imagen se me quedará pegada hasta el día que muera: recostado en el tobogán, con los brazos colgando ensangrentados estaba lo que alguna vez debió ser un chico, su caja torácica estaba abierta en dos, mostrando todos sus órganos internos, y sobresalían como si alguien hubiera estado rebuscando ahí. La sangre cubría sus extremidades, empezando por su cabeza ¡oh dios su cabeza! ¡Eso era todo menos una cabeza humana! Todas la contusiones que tenia, parecía que la hubieran destrozado a pedradas… había sangre y más líquidos por toda su cara, sus ojos estaban reventados, su boca rota, sus dientes por todas partes… estoy segura que vi el cráneo partido y un poco del cerebro. Las costillas fueron partidas en pedazos; huesos, cartílago, musculo, todo estaba amontonado y sin un concreto orden.

Yandere…

"¿Sabes?" dijo Ginga acercándose cuando yo me quedé en el piso, agotada de arrastrarme y controlando las arcadas "el dijo muchas veces que te tenía tanto en su corazón como en su mente, pero yo revisé y no encontré nada; apuesto que solo mentía ¿no crees?" procuré mantenerme consciente en todo momento, no podía desmayarme, si lo hacía todo se acababa "aunque no era el único, los otros cinco también decían cosas bastante divertidas" ¿los otros cinco? ¿le hizo lo mismo a los demás? No, probablemente con todos fue diferente.

"¿Por qué?" pregunté con una voz carraspeada y de bajo volumen.

"esas personas querían tu atención por la fuerza, a pesar de que tu tenias mejores cosas de las que ocuparte; eso es lo que opinas de tus fans ¿no? Siempre te estás quejando y sufriendo situaciones embarazosas por ellos; siempre deseaste ser libre ¿verdad?" en ese minuto, me sentí culpable, sentí como si hubiera sido yo la que asesino a seis personas inocentes; siempre me quejaba, siempre buscaba excusas para no aceptar sus regalos, siempre pedía que me dejaran sola… pocas veces asistía a donde se suponía que se me iban a declarar… nunca quise tener fans, no los aceptaba… y ahora, por mi culpa… por ese estúpido comportamiento mío… "vamos, no llores, todo va a estar mejor, yo estoy aquí para cuidarte, no dejaré que nadie se te acerque" sentí un ligero toque en el hombro que activo completamente todos mis sentidos, me voltee rápidamente para sacarme a la Yandere de encima, pero ella atrapó mi mano con la suya mientras seguía sonriendo "¿estas intentando alejarme, Fate-chan? Yo pensé que era alguien importante para ti"

"¡suéltame! ¡no me toques!" forcejeé con ella sin éxito, hasta que me apretó la muñeca tan fuerte que no pude evitar gritar y rendirme.

"no me alejaré de ti, Fate-chan" Ginga ya no tenía una sonrisa en la cara, todo el tiempo anterior estuvo con una expresión de aparente felicidad hasta ese momento "no es correcto que las personas más importantes para ti se alejen… por eso, tengo que asegurarme de que tú corazón me pertenezca… de esa manera, no me podrás alejar" con su mano libre, Ginga sacó un cuchillo enorme desde el interior de su chaqueta, estaba impecable, el filo brillaba y la hoja reflejaba mi terror "escribiré mi nombre en tu corazón, Fate-chan."

La chica levantó el cuchillo mientras sus ojos sin brillo me miraban con admiración y deseo, no tenía una sonrisa, era una mueca de satisfacción por obtener lo que tanto buscabas; yo no me podía mover, estaba aterrorizada, me gritaba mil veces que hiciera algo, pero temblaba como una gallina debajo de Ginga. El shock psicológico había afectado terriblemente a mi cuerpo y el pequeño lapsus de autocontrol que había recuperado cuando me atreví a forcejear con Ginga se había ido.

De la nada sentí un disparo y vi como el cuchillo caía de la mano de Ginga mientras esta soltaba un aullido de dolor, con ese quiebre de ambiente comencé a gritar y a retorcerme buscando liberarme del fiero agarre de la chica de cabellos azulados. Logré sacármela de encima, pero ella nunca me soltó la muñeca, y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos ambas nos estábamos arrastrando, conmigo envuelta en pánico y gritos tirando del brazo de la otra que no paraba de pedirme que no la dejara.

Alguien se colocó en medio de nosotras y pateó el brazo de Ginga para que me soltara, luego esa persona acompañada por algunos mas comenzaron a intentar retenerla; pero la chica golpeaba, empujaba, se retorcía e incluso escupía a los que estaban cerca de ella. Cinco contra uno, y aun así era casi imposible controlarla.

Lo siguiente que recuerdo fue el cálido abrazo y el familiar aroma de mama.

Luego de ese momento en el que capturaron a Ginga, vino un juicio de seis meses en el que se decidiría su condena; para evitar mayores altercados, solo se informó a los respectivos padres sobre las pérdidas de sus hijos, pidiéndoles por favor que no comentaran con los otros alumnos que quien los había asesinado era Ginga Nakajima. Esta medida fue hecha más en protección de Subaru –que no sabía nada y adoraba a su hermana- que de alguien más; ya que igual se dijo que un psicópata obsesionado conmigo había matado a los estudiantes en la versión oficial de la escuela.

Al final, los únicos que sabían la verdad, eran los padres de Ginga, las familias de las víctimas, mi familia y mis amigos que ya lo sospechaban desde un principio y fueron citados a declarar en el juicio. Fue así como me entere de que Hayate supo que las cartas eran interceptadas por Ginga cuando la vio extraerlas de mi casillero, aparentemente la chica conocía absolutamente todas mis claves.

Si bien Ginga aceptó haber asesinado a todos los que intentaban "crearme molestias"; nunca se encontró ninguno de los cuerpos de las demás personas, ni cenizas en algún lugar extraño, ni rastros de sangre en la ropa de Ginga. La chica había limpiado tan bien las escenas que era obvio que la policía no encontraría ninguna prueba.

La defensa de Ginga apeló a que se encontraba enferma psicológicamente y que no podía ir a la cárcel en ese estado. El juez consideró eso verídico y la sentenció a pasar todo el tiempo que fuera necesario en un manicomio hasta que se recuperara; no hace falta decir la enorme impotencia que esa decisión generó en las familias afectadas, todos estaban seguros que Ginga estaba perfectamente consciente cuando asesinó y posiblemente descuartizó a sus hijos o hermanos, y la verdad yo también lo creía, alguien que está loco simplemente no puede ser tan preciso a la hora de cometer un crimen… simplemente no es lógico.

Ginga nunca se iba a recuperar de ser Yandere, no es una enfermedad…

Eso es lo que estaba pensando mientras seguía en el banco de los camarines, todavía recordando e intentando calmarme. Me costó muchos meses volver a comer con normalidad, sin mencionar todo el año que pasé literalmente escondiéndome de confesiones y cosas así, aparte que una vez que terminó todo el asunto, cuando pensé en volver a entrenar a Vita, resulta que ya no había caso, demasiado tiempo había pasado y las maniobras no me salían como correspondían debido a la constante inquietud que me rodeaba.

En fin, con un último suspiro, volví a enderezarme y a mirar al frente; vamos, que es posible que ni siquiera haya sido ella, tal vez la confundí con alguien y la impresión mezclada con la adrenalina me hicieron alterarme de más; si, seguro eso fue. El sistema de justicia es una porquería, pero no puede ser tan malo como para dejar a Yanderes sueltas por el mundo; tengo que reponerme, de seguro los fans están preocupados y Hayate me necesita para ganar la carrera de relevos, más me vale aparecer lista para ganar, después de todo, si no lo hago Nanoha usará su "máximo poder, máxima destrucción" en contra mía.

Con una pequeña sonrisa adornándome la cara, ya completamente despejada, me levanté y caminé hasta la puerta; antes de que pudiera colocar mi mano en la perilla, esta se abrió dejándome cara a cara con otra persona sonriente.

"Sabía que volveríamos a vernos, Fate-chan" bien terminé de escuchar esa frase, mis sentidos entraron en una serie de malfuncionamientos, y todo lo que podía escuchar era un pitido mientras la persona al frente mío seguía moviendo la boca.

Absolutamente nada se me pasó por la cabeza el tiempo que escuché ese pitido, de hecho, era como si estuviera en un espacio vacío, donde ella, yo, el pitido y mi terror éramos los únicos presentes. No reaccioné hasta momentos después, cuando una de sus manos se estaba acercando a mi rostro; salté hacia atrás casi cayéndome en mi afán de alejarme.

"¿Te ocurre algo?" preguntó inocente y con una notoria preocupación. Tragué saliva, me volví consciente de mis latidos e inspiraciones para forzar su control; tenía que calmarme, no podía entrar en pánico como hace tres años; después de lo que pasó Ginga no iba a tener tanta paciencia a la hora de lidiar conmigo, y lo que más quería en estos momentos era salir viva, que nadie más saliera muerto y si era posible que Ginga se fuera por voluntad propia.

"No, nada, es un placer volverte a ver" leí muchos archivos de la TSAB de manera detallada sobre Yanderes, se sabe que son personas extremadamente inteligentes e intuitivas, su interés amoroso será su interés amoroso para siempre –en este caso, yo- y sabrán todo sobre esa persona. Bajo esa ley, Ginga sabría que estoy mintiendo, pero cuando el interés amoroso de una Yandere le hace notar cierto afecto, todas las otras lógicas se anulan.

La sonrisa de Ginga me demostró que este caso no era la excepción "Vine a apoyar a Subaru en la presentación de su club" vale, eso no debería ser posible, tú deberías estar encerrada en un manicomio todavía ¿Qué hiciste para salir? ¿Les dijiste a los médicos lo que querían escuchar?

"oh, estoy segura de que le saldrá bien" mientras más baje las revoluciones de Ginga, mas fácil será salir de aquí; si concentro el tema de conversación en cualquier cosa que no tenga que ver con nosotras, probablemente sea más sencillo aun.

"¿Participaras tú en algo, Fate-chan?" ¿Por qué me pregunta eso? ¿Acaso no me vio cuando estaba en los cien metros planos? No, no puede ser eso, estoy convencida de que me vio, entonces ¿Qué gana preguntándome que haré? ¿Quiere saber si tengo alguna razón para salir de aquí? Si le digo que no tengo que participar en nada probablemente va a retenerme en este lugar… pero ¿y si no es eso? ¿Y si mantenerme aquí con ella no le interesa tanto? ¿Y si está buscando otra cosa?

"bueno, acepté participar en la carrera de relevos…" no sé si debería decir algo más, tengo un mal presentimiento. Mejor salir de aquí ahora. "¡oh, cierto! me debe tocar justo ahora así que si me disculpas…"

"La carrera de relevos es a las una y media, recién son las una" la voz de Ginga cambió a una firme y oscura, parecida a la que escuché hace tres años, pero no igual… o tal vez después de cierto tiempo ya no me causa tanto miedo como la primera vez… igual quiero salir de aquí.

"sí, bueno… dicen que lo mejor es calentar y alongar así que…" pasé por el lado de Ginga, sin tocarla, lo único que quería era salir y pedirle a ayuda al primero que pasara, tal vez ir con la directora para pedir algo más de protección.

"te llevas muy bien con Nanoha Takamachi" fue todo lo que dijo la Yandere y todo lo que bastó para que me congelara en la puerta. ¿Nanoha? ¿Sabe de Nanoha? ¿Por qué? ¿Hace cuanto? ¿Me ha visto con ella? No… no… no, no, no ¡NO! Todo el mundo menos Nanoha, que no se acerque a Nanoha, si ella le hace algo…

Espera, Fate, cálmate… ¡cálmate! ¡Muérdete el labio si es necesario pero cálmate! Piénsalo muy bien, si te alborotas ahora sabrá lo importante que es Nanoha para ti en este momento, y eso solo traerá complicaciones; tengo que mantenerme serena, bajarle el perfil aunque sea lo último que haga, sin importar que amenazas exprese, tengo que sacar a mi tsundere de su mira.

"¿Quién?" respondí fingiendo ignorancia, es normal para mí no recordar nombres o caras, y eso Ginga lo sabe; puedo usarlo a mi favor… solo espero que Ginga no sepa que entreno tsunderes.

"Nanoha-san ¿no la conoces? Es extraño, hablé con ella y me dijo que eran amigas" ¡mierda! ¿Cómo demonios fue que– no, un minuto, Nanoha no se ha retirado de las galerías toda la mañana, ha estado todo el tiempo ahí gritando y apoyando a nuestra clase. Si Ginga hubiera llegado a ella, Hayate y Yuuno lo habrían notado al instante, y no habrían dejado que eso pasara. Me está probando, quiere saber que tanto me interesa Nanoha.

"es un nombre desconocido para mí" dije con una sonrisa en la cara "pero bueno, si me disculpas, será mejor que vaya a calentar" tomé de nuevo la perilla de la puerta del camarín y la abrí en un tiempo, tratando de mantenerme lo más relajada posible.

"¡al fin te encuentro!" y todo mi relajo acaba de irse al traste. Al otro lado del umbral, estaba mi tsundere favorita, a quien estoy tratando de proteger, con cara de pocos amigos y las manos en la cintura. Comencé a temblar y a respirar de manera entrecortada, ahora sí que estaba en una situación preocupante… no por mí, sino por Nanoha "Fate-chan, nos toca después de que el club de soccer termine su presentación ¿se puede saber dónde has estado?" tengo que inventar algo rápido ¡cualquier cosa!

¡NO SE ME OCURRE NADA!

"esta persona es Nanoha Takamachi, a quien dijiste que no conocías, Fate-chan" dijo Ginga en voz alta, su voz había vuelto a ser la gentil y feliz de siempre y estaba segura que nos miraba con una enorme sonrisa; la mirada de la tsundere fue a ella por un par de segundos, y luego volvió a mí confundida. Yo no sabía qué hacer, el pánico acababa de invadirme. "mucho gusto, Nanoha-san"

"umm… igualmente" respondió Nanoha con duda, luego se dirigió a mí "¿Cómo es eso de que no me conoces?" está molesta ¡ahora no es tiempo para entrar en modo tsun-tsun! ¿Por qué no simplemente decides ignorar lo que ella dice y te vas? ¡Me has estado ignorando en lo que puedes toda la mañana! ¿Por qué tienes que quedarte justo ahora que no sé cómo demonios hacer para protegerte y que sea creíble?

"¿O sea que ustedes dos son algo?" preguntó la otra chica divertida, la sonrisa nunca se despegaba de su rostro, pero yo sabía, sabía que la respuesta que dijera la chica de cabellos cobrizos determinaría todo.

"bueno, nosotras solo somos a–" me volteé para mirar a Ginga lo más rápido que pude.

"¡NADA!" grité desesperada, el control totalmente perdido ya "¡NO TENGO NADA QUE VER CON ESTA PERSONA!" Ginga comenzó a acercarse con una expresión vacía, claro, era una sonrisa como siempre, pero en su interior había cualquier emoción menos felicidad o gentileza… si es que había alguna emoción para empezar. Ver sus ojos mirando fijamente a Nanoha hizo que mi pánico aumentara más si era posible "¡TE DIJE QUE NO CONOZCO A ESTA CHICA! ¡ES UNA FAN PIDIENDO LA ATENCION QUE NO TIENE!" mi voz se quebró en esa oración, pero no podía evitarlo, apretaba los puños intentando no temblar.

Ginga se acercó lo suficiente para levantar su mano derecha y acariciarme el rostro, lentamente acercó sus labios a mi oído y susurró las palabras que me dejaron cayendo en un abismo.

"Yo sé que significa ella para ti, Bardiche Assault"

Todo fue en cámara lenta a partir de aquí, como se despegó de mi cuerpo, como los latidos de mi corazón parecieron amplificarse hasta inundar toda la habitación, como Ginga comenzó a pasar de mí para acercarse a Nanoha mientras llevaba su mano hacia el interior de su chaqueta, amenazando con sacar algo de ahí. Los recuerdos agolpándose en mi cabeza, que habían paralizado mis piernas en su lugar.

No… aléjate de ella… tengo que detenerla, vamos cuerpo ¡deja de ser tan cobarde y muévete! ¡Haz algo! ¡Cualquier cosa! ¡LO QUE SEA!

Un impulso eléctrico me recorrió e hizo que me girara lo suficientemente rápido para tomar la mano de Ginga, hacer que me mirara y besarla con dureza, reclamando su atención exitosamente al sentir como su cuerpo se relajaba y de seguro se olvidaba completamente de que Nanoha estaba ahí.

Me separé de la Yandere cuando sentí su intención de profundizar el asunto, lo que siguió a eso fue un silencio incómodo en el que realicé un rápido escaneo alrededor: Ginga estaba mirándome con una sonrisa verdadera, calmante, sus brazos caían a sus costados sin la más mínima intención de hacer algo homicida. Lo siguiente que hice fue mirar a Nanoha, y encontrarme con esos ojos rompió todas mis defensas y me encogió el corazón, el normal brillo de felicidad se había reemplazado por un triste cristalino, no podía describir la emoción que estaba a punto de hacerla llorar, no era decepción, no era impotencia, no era ira… pero era doloroso, a mi me dolía, sentía que yo misma iba a romperme del dolor.

"¡Nanoha-chan! ¿Estaba Fate-chan ahí?" ¿Hayate? ¡Hayate!

Mi amiga llegó con su característica risita traviesa, que mantuvo hasta que le vio la cara a Nanoha y cambió completamente a una seriedad absoluta "¿Nanoha-chan?" luego me miró a mi "¿Qué le hiciste ahora?" y después fijó sus ojos en Ginga, cambiando su tono de voz a un frío enojo "¡¿Qué haces tú aquí?"

"yo solo vine a desear buena suerte" respondió Ginga sonriendo tranquilamente, pero sin atreverse a mirar los ojos de hielo de Hayate. Con un movimiento rápido y suave pidió permiso en la puerta, y se retiró con una caminata rítmica.

Con la presencia inquietante fuera de mi rango de visión, juré que iba a desatarse el infierno en la tierra, que Hayate me gritaría, que Nanoha me golpearía; Dios, como habría deseado que Nanoha me hubiera gritado algo, cualquier cosa, que luego de gritar hubiera caído en alguna contradicción para después pasar a uno de los sonrojos que tanto me gustan. Como habría deseado que Hayate se burlara de mi mala suerte o que hiciera un comentario absurdo sobre lo apasionados que son algunos fans. Mas nada de eso pasó, lo único que siguió fue un débil "las espero afuera" de mi tsundere, con una voz tan débil que me hizo sentir como la escoria más grande que ha pisado esta tierra. Se fue a paso firme, en ningún momento volteó a mirarnos a pesar de que yo rogaba mentalmente que lo hiciera, necesitaba descifrar que era lo que causó el dolor en esa mirada.

Le conté a Hayate lo que pasó en los camarines inmediatamente después; ella me dijo que tendríamos que hablar esto con mamá y la policía en algún momento. No se quiso referir a Nanoha, dejándome con más dudas de las que ya tenía.

* * *

"_y ahora viene otro de los eventos más esperados de esta jornada ¡la carrera de relevos!" _okay, esa es nuestra señal. Junto con Nanoha –que aun no me miraba y que parecía que estaba a punto de golpear a alguien o romper a llorar- y las otras dos chicas bajamos de la galería para colocarnos en nuestras posiciones, los gritos de apoyo inundaron el ambiente otra vez, relajándome lo suficiente para comenzar a concentrarme en la carrera _"Fate-san participará otra vez, esperamos que ahora no ocurra lo que ocurrió en los cien metros planos" _gracias por recordarme eso chicas, en serio, tenía tantas ganas de recordarlo _"Fate-san siempre ha sido un gran exponente en velocidad, así que el impacto causado en la anterior carrera la obliga a recuperar toda su reputación en esta" _sip, acabo de ponerme nerviosa otra vez _"Nanoha Takamachi es una nueva cara que vemos en este tipo de competencias, generalmente la usan en competencia de lanzamientos" _digamos que cuando esta compitiendo, su brazo es una cosa mutante que puede lanzar objetos como una bazooka _"será interesante ver su desempeño en esta ocasión."_

Mientras miraba la pista y veía a Nanoha a lo lejos, seguí pensando en que tenía que hablar con ella sobre Ginga. Nanoha no conocía la historia, los testigos del caso tenían prohibido decirla para evitar el pánico en la escuela, así que no se qué exactamente habrá pensando cuando me vio besar a Ginga. Espera, no tengo que darle explicaciones de por qué bese a la muchacha Nakajima, eso –aparentemente- no le incumbe y yo –supuestamente- tampoco tengo que sentirme culpable por eso; no, la razón por la que tengo que hablar –y disculparme- con ella es por gritar que no la conocía y tratarla de fan en busca de atención. Sí, eso hare, después de ganar la carrera hablaré con Nanoha y aclararé todo.

Pitazo de salida y un impulso perfecto me llevó a tomar la delantera en tres segundos… Hayate tenía razón, el hecho de que la gente que esta atrás quiera mirarme el trasero ayuda. En fin, ahora no habría Yandere infiltrada que detuviera mi marcha, en todo lo que tenía que concentrarme era en entregarle el palito este a Nanoha que… no está prestando atención… ¡no está prestando atención!

"¡Nanoha! ¡Nanoha!" tierra llamando a Nanoha, vengo a toda velocidad con una cosa en la mano que necesito entregarte; sería conveniente que al menos te colocaras en posición de partida digamos en los próximos tres segundos antes de que sea demasiado tarde para que coordinemos el trote. La multitud gritaba enardecida, pero parecía que la chica simplemente estaba demasiado ocupada en el mundo de sus pensamientos como para prestar la debida atención. Bien, gritar y correr me va a dejar sin oxigenación pero…

"¡NANOHA!" la nombrada volvió su atención a la pista y me vio a toda velocidad y demasiado cerca; pegó un grito y comenzó el trote de manera apresurada, llegué hasta a ella, estiré mi brazo mientras bajaba un poco la velocidad. Aquí ocurre una situación bastante hilarante, que creo que pasó porque Nanoha dio dos pasos y yo tres; el punto es que la barra tocó la mano de Nanoha antes de lo previsto, así que ella lo tomó y corrió cuando yo todavía no terminaba de soltarlo, lo que creó un impulso que, acompañado con mi ya adquirida velocidad de carrera, me hizo volar por los aires como Superman y caer de lleno sobre la primer cosa que tuviera en frente.

A pesar de que volé, no me dolió la caída, a pesar de que los fans suelen gritar por cualquier cosa, ahora todos estaban en silencio, y no me molestaba, de hecho, terminé con una sensación bastante cálida recorriéndome el cuerpo y un sabor dulce en la boca, que agradable estaba, no me quería salir de ahí, si dependiera de mí, me quedaría eternamente… ummm ¿Qué estoy haciendo? Okay, podríamos comenzar por usar los sentidos para ubicarnos en el plano espacial, bien, mi cuerpo está en contacto con algo cálido y suave, que me gustaría tocar el resto de mi vida, mi boca está inundada de un sabor indescriptiblemente dulce… es como si los deliciosos pasteles de Midori-ya estuvieran todos juntos y su sabor solo se potenciara en vez de arruinarse, mis ojos no pueden abrirse, los cerré porque no quería ver el piso acercándose a mí, y ahora no quiero que la mágica sensación desaparezca si los abro… mi nariz… no está respirando… ¡carajo! ¡No estoy respirando!

No estaba muy segura de en que parte de la pista estaba, solo sé que mis manos se apoyaron en el piso, y me impulsaron hacia arriba mientras abría la boca para tragar todo el aire que se me olvidó respirar. Apoyada en cuatro, abrí finalmente los ojos, y me encontré con el rostro de mi amiga tsundere en entrenamiento, con un precioso sonrojo adornándole las mejillas y los ojos azules mirando directamente a los míos, se veía tan vulnerable en ese momento, que tenía unas ganas casi incontrolables de abrazarla y no dejarla ir. No hice eso, pero lo pensé en algún minuto.

Y de repente mi cerebro volvió a funcionar otra vez y a unir los eventos que acababan de ocurrir, volar, caer, Nanoha, calidez, dulzura, sonrojo, todas esas palabras tuvieron sentido en una misma oración, y es que era tan simple como aterrador:

Acabo de besar a Nanoha…

Y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos estaba a dos metros de Nanoha, con la cabeza gacha rogando por el perdón de todos mis pecados. Di millones de excusas sobre cómo todo había sido un accidente, hablé de las leyes de la física, expliqué de tres maneras diferentes el principio de inercia, luego expliqué cómo las leyes de Murphy se aplicaban a mi vida y di un montón de números y porcentajes estadísticos que favorecían mi inocencia.

Nanoha no dijo nada durante ese tiempo, y el resto de la gente también se mantenía en silencio, levanté la cabeza con curiosidad y encontré a Nanoha con la mano en la boca, acariciando sus labios con las yemas de los dedos delicadamente.

"ese fue…" dijo "mi primer beso…" ¿es coña cierto? "¡Te robaste mi primer beso!" ¡Oh por dios voy a morir! ¡Las otras instancias de muerte no se comparan a esta! ¡Acabo de activar el punto de tsun-tsun mas horrible que puede ser activado!

"¡Nanoha! ¡Te juro que no significó nada! ¡Fue accidente! ¡No cuenta como primer beso!" siento que no lo estoy arreglando "los primeros besos tienen que ser románticos ¿verdad? Si no fue con la persona que te gusta no importa ¿cierto? Y si fue involuntario menos significado tiene ¿a que si?" una sombra asesina cubría los ojos de Nanoha, volví a sentir miedo, no el miedo que te provoca una Yandere, sino que el miedo que te provoca quedar paralitico.

"¡deja de hablar y corre por tu vida!" me gritó Vivio desde la galería. Yo volví a mirar a Nanoha, no me mataría, es una tsundere, una buena chica, de estado base PNPA, ella no me mataría.

"… voy a matarte" sí me mataría.

Me levanté de un salto y corrí; Nanoha se levantó y corrió detrás mío, ese fue el inicio de una interesante persecución. Comencé por pasar a toda velocidad por la pista, y subir por las galerías evadiendo fans y familias hasta llegar a la caseta donde se encontraban las dos comentaristas. Usando a una de escudo humano, retrasé a Nanoha lo suficiente para hacer que la mesa de comentarios quedara en medio de nosotras.

"¡detente de una vez!" demandó Nanoha luego de que diéramos tres vueltas completas la mesa.

"¡jamás! ¡Vas a matarme si paro!" es como una persecución entre el perro y el gato, entre policía y ladrón, entre marido y mujer… ¿Qué?

"no voy a matarte, solo quiero que sepas lo mucho que te aprecio por haberte robado mi primer beso" está usando sarcasmos, Nanoha nunca usa sarcasmos, no a menos que de verdad este molesta.

"¡estás exagerando las cosas!"

"¡era mi primer beso!"

"¡simplemente ignóralo! ¡No significó nada para nadie!"

"¡¿y el beso que le diste a la otra si significó algo?"

"¡¿Qué demonios tiene eso que ver?" sabía que algo relacionado con Ginga le había molestado, pero este no es el momento de echármelo en cara, quiero decir, estamos en el lugar que suena por los parlantes, todo el mundo debe estar escuchando esto.

Luego de una rápida finta, y usando de nuevo a una comentarista como escudo, salí de la caseta y comencé a saltar de tres escalones –casi matándome en el proceso- para bajar lo más rápido posible de la galería. Apenas toqué tierra firme e intenté comenzar la marcha al bunker más cercano, Nanoha robó una pelota de baseball a alguna pobre alma y lanzó certeramente a mis pies, haciéndome resbalar e irme de cara al piso. Logré pararme antes de que Nanoha llegara abajo, y comencé a correr a toda velocidad en dirección a la salida que ¡oh! Lógicamente estaba cerrada, ok, mala idea.

Iba a voltear para irme por otro lado, cuando una nueva pelota casi me llega en el ojo si no es porque la vi venir, al caer al piso y notar que tenía una "V" roja dibujada, deduje que probablemente era de Vita; y lo confirmé de la peor manera posible al ver a Nanoha con una bolsa roja rebosante de pelotas, parada frente a mí y jadeando un poco por el esfuerzo… pero aun con ganas de liquidarme. No es justo, acabo de salir de una Yandere, esto simplemente no es justo.

Sin embargo, con una cuenta mental hasta tres se reanudó la persecución, y fui evadiendo pelotas cual soldado evade balas en una guerra, hasta que Dios todo poderoso y benevolente colocó un árbol en mi camino, apoyé mi pierna derecha en el tronco y me di el impulso para llegar a la primera rama, donde me senté después de luchar con el peso de mi cuerpo y la gravedad.

"¡Fate! ¡Eres una cobarde! ¡Baja inmediatamente y enfrenta el problema como una persona civilizada!" gritó Nanoha desde la base del árbol. No veo la bolsa de pelotas por ninguna parte ¿tal vez ya se le acabaron?

"¡no lo voy a hacer! ¡Tú no eres una persona civilizada, eres un demonio!" ¡Joder tiene otra pelota!

"¡entonces usaré mis poderes infernales para bajarte de ahí!" y lanzó el proyectil, que afortunadamente golpeó en la rama.

"¡deja de lanzarme cosas! ¡De verdad vas a matarme!" la tsundere hizo oídos sordos a mis peticiones y me lanzó las cinco pelotas que tenía cerca de ella una tras otra sin darme un respiro. Maldición ¿Cómo me voy a librar de esta? Esta molesta, de verdad molesta, pero… no está enojada, sus ojos siguen teniendo esa misma expresión dolorosa que no puedo descifrar. No podía sostener esa mirada sin sentirme horrible de alguna manera, como si todo fuera culpa mía.

"Lo siento…" dije después de que Nanoha recuperara algo de aliento "lamento haberte robado el primer beso." Luego de decir eso, la tsundere pareció calmarse notoriamente, así que me atreví a bajar del árbol y acercarme a ella. "fue un accidente… pero aun así me pasé, lo siento."

Cuando estaba a una distancia lo suficientemente cercana para intentar tocarla, Nanoha se apartó apresuradamente, dio media vuelta y comenzó caminar a paso rápido, casi trotando, en dirección a cualquier parte.

"¡hey! ¡espera!" la persecución esta vez iba al revés, conmigo siguiendo a Nanoha con un paso irregular, que no era ni caminar ni trotar, mientras parecía que cada vez que me acercaba la tsundere se apuraba lo suficiente como para separarse, pero sin echar a correr. "¡te dije que lo sentía!"

"¡ya sé!" gritó Nanoha sin mirarme, desde donde estaba no podía ver su rostro, no sabía si me había perdonado o si aún me odiaba lo suficiente como para asesinarme más tarde.

"¡te digo que fue un accidente!" decidí de una vez por todas simplemente trotar para acortar un poco más la distancia, si no la veía a la cara nunca me iba a asegurar de nada.

"¡ya sé!" otra vez la misma respuesta… esto no ayuda.

"¡por favor, de verdad estoy arrepentida! ¡No volverá a ocurrir!"

"¡YA LO SÉ!" gritó Nanoha con una voz quebrada y volteándose de repente para darme la cara; me congelé ahí mismo, sorprendida, viendo como las lagrimas de Nanoha se acumulaban y amenazaban con caer en cualquier minuto "¡ya sé que lo sientes! ¡Ya sé que fue un accidente! ¡Ya sé que–" sus palabras se cortaron con la caída de la primera gota, y a esa la siguió una segunda y una tercera, y con cada una yo me sentía a morir; no paraban de caer, de juntarse y salir. Ella intentaba secárselas sin éxito, pasaba sus manos por sus ojos buscando detenerlas, hipidos acompañaban su errática respiración.

Antes de que pudiera notarlo, había corrido a abrazar a Nanoha, apretándola con fuerza susurrando miles de "lo siento" a pesar de que ya no tenía idea de por qué me estaba disculpando; solo quería que dejara de llorar, me partía el alma verla llorar. Nanoha estaba aferrada a mi ropa, apretando cada vez más fuerte con cada palabra reconfortante que se me ocurría decir: "lo siento", "ya está bien", "aquí estoy" y un montón de otras que no viene al caso decir, solo parecía que la hacían llorar más fuerte.

Finalmente y después de mucho rato, Nanoha se calmó, pero seguía aferrada a mí como si no hubiera mañana, y yo seguía sosteniéndola porque tenía miedo –totalmente injustificado ahora que lo pienso- de que algo le pasara si la soltaba. Lo que normalmente cualquier persona hace luego de pasar por algo como esto, es preguntarle al afectado el por qué de sus penurias, claro, cualquier persona menos yo, que lo primero que suelo hacer es solucionar los problemas sin saber que problemas son:

"¿hay algo que pueda hacer por ti?" pregunté a la tsundere en mis brazos con una determinación sincera; ella negó con la cabeza, aun no era capaz de decir palabra y no me miraba a los ojos "¿segura? Porque puedo hacer cualquier cosa." Ese fue el hechizo milagroso.

"¿cualquier cosa?" preguntó finalmente con una voz ronca y gastada por tanto llorar, que me derritió a todas sus peticiones.

* * *

"A ver, repítemelo una vez más ¿Por qué estoy yo aquí?"

"porque hiciste llorar a Nanoha-mama."

"¿fue mi culpa?"

"definitivamente."

Defínase "aquí" para Fate Testarossa Harlaown, como la entrada de Midori-ya, metida en un traje de pato con el logo de la cafetería, repartiendo volantes y diciendo "cuack" cada vez que termino una oración. Bajo la mirada atenta de Nanoha Takamachi que todo lo ve y que me fuerza a ser buena con los mocosos del barrio. Este servicio es realizado de manera gratuita.

"y ¿Por qué estás tú aquí?"

"rompí un jarrón y tengo que pagarlo"

Defínase "aquí" para Vivio, como la entrada de Midori-ya, vestida como alguien que va de safari –pantaloncitos cortos incluidos- con una bandeja llena de muestras gratis que no puede comer a pesar de que son de sus pasteles favoritos, y teniendo que repetir cada cinco minutos en qué consiste cada cosa que la gente se lleva a la boca.

"ok, ahora ¿Por qué está él aquí?"

"porque hizo enojar a Momoko-san"

Defínase "aquí" para Shiro –a.k.a papá escopeta- Takamachi, como el basurero al lado de la entrada de Midori-Ya, conversando con Frank sobre "cómo sobrevivir en la calle cuando tu esposa está molesta contigo y no te quiere volver a ver a menos que seas millonario", y que conste que ya van quince veces que intenta pedir perdón.

Mujeres Takamachi…

Como Nanoha aún se sentía incomoda después de que rompió a llorar frente a mí, le pedí al único emisario capaz de recordar todos los detalles sobre lo que pasó con Ginga –Hayate- que le contara la historia y le explicará el por qué me comporté de la manera que lo hice. Por alguna extraña razón, Hayate parecía esquiva al principio, pero optó por hacerlo de todas maneras. Al final, las cosas volvieron medianamente a la normalidad entre Nanoha y yo –tan normal como pueden estar después semejante persecución y quiebre emocional-, por eso no me importaba tanto estar vestida de pato haciendo publicidad, en serio, pudo ser peor, había visto un disfraz de osito cariñosito en las fotos de los álbumes de los Takamachi, y de verdad no quería ponerme ese.

Lo que sí me tuvo todo el fin de semana pensando, fue que antes de que Hayate decidiera hablar con Nanoha sobre Ginga, me miró seriamente y con una formalidad que hace tiempo no veía en ella, dijo:

"Fate-chan, que siempre hay un momento en que las cosas estallan y acaban por saberse."

Cuando dijo eso, pensé que se estaba refiriendo a un futuro lejano, unos cinco o diez años… jamás en la vida pensé que esa idea pegaría con toda su brutal fuerza de verdad ese mismísimo Lunes.

* * *

Diablos, me siento horriblemente mal por Nanoha en este momento D':

En fin, siempre he pensado que Ginga podría ser una buena Yandere (mentira, su cabello me recuerda al de Asakura Ryoko)

No se pierdan en siguiente capitulo del entrenador de tsunderes, que es uno que he estado muriendo por comenzar a escribir y que será mi favorito sin importar que:

Misión: Lunes santo.

Si están pensando en "OMG! No me digas que tiene que ver con…" yo les digo "si gente, tiene que ver con ya saben quien."

Hora de la publicidad:

Mangateca (dot) es, acaba de estrenar un nuevo chat en el que yo estoy casi todos los días y doy spoilers sobre "El entrenador de Tsunderes" (mentira, no hago eso, pero estoy dispuesto a hacerlo si ingresan) y están todas esas personalidades de FanFiction (Naymco), además de una nueva sección de blogs donde pueden escribir lo que les de la gana si no saben en que tema comentar, o pueden subir sus dibujos, o pueden criticar a personas como yo, o pueden comentar sobre como este mundano mundo capitalista reprime nuestro espíritu hippie, libre y feliz :3

Aparte del nuevo subforo de criticas de anime donde critican anime (no, no se me ocurrió otra manera mejor de describirlo)

Vayan, dense una vuelta, inscríbanse y pidan cosas (es la mejor manera de obtener mas doujins de Madoka.)

Fin de la publicidad.


	15. Misión: Lunes Santo

**Disclaimer: **Ha pasado tanto tiempo desde la última vez que hice esto que ya ni sé si las cosas son mías o no… ah, esperen, siguen sin ser mías… demonios.

**Nota Aparte: **Antes de que me reclamen y escriban "ya era hora" (si, se aplica lo de los latigazos otra vez) déjenme decirles por qué tarde tanto:

-El primer mes porque me dedique a jugar, I'm a gamer, not a writer.

-El segundo mes de verdad escribí, pero volví a jugar y después escribí, pero borre, y volví a escribir.

Listo eso, tengo que hacer las como quinientas menciones que dije que iba a hacer en algún momento:

-A toda la gente que me dijo "y para cuando el capitulo?" "como vas con el fic?" "supongo que estas escribiendo" y derivados, sin ustedes mi vida habría sido más feliz. (broma, broma)

-A Tyra Banks, para que hable como Tyra Banks (no pregunten)

-A Rina, que le debía una estrella dorada por comenzar a escribir. (iba a agregar mil cosas vergonzosas mas, pero seré una persona razonable hoy, aunque pueden ir a mangateca o enviarme un pm y les digo)

-A Kodashi que ahora tiene nombre de torpedo, no me acuerdo porque carajos era que la tenía que mencionar.

-A mi nuevo y flamante peluche de Fate-chan que me costó un ojo de la cara cuya mirada inexpresiva alegra mis días y que me recordara que tengo que hacerme multimillonario lo antes posible.

-A la gente que me lee y me cuenta que le parece y lo que hace con el fic, me he reído y dicho "aww" un par de veces.

Como siempre el capítulo está dedicado a ti (si, a ti) así que disfrútalo pero no repitas lo que sale, mira que si te pasa algo no tendré dinero para mandarte considerando todo lo que tuve que gastar en Fate-chan.

* * *

No creo ser la única que sienta que el Lunes es el peor día de la semana, es la prueba histórica de que estamos tan estresados que no podemos descansar como corresponde, porque pareciera que no importa que duermas todo el fin de semana, siempre la mañana del Lunes te chupa toda la energía que recuperaste, y llegas a la escuela o a tu trabajo tan o más cansado de lo que estabas.

El lunes es el día del silencio, todos duermen donde pueden ¿Acaso trasnochamos los domingos? Pensamos "puedo quedarme hasta tarde, total es fin de semana" ¿Y no asimilamos que luego viene el primer día laboral?

Todos los Lunes, la gente en mi transporte escolar sigue el ejemplo de Vita y duerme, aunque sea por cinco minutos, y si no duermen se mantienen callados, con las ojeras haciendo escaneos sin mucho detalle. Es en los Lunes que Vivio encuentra la manera increíble de sentarse al lado mío con la única razón de acurrucarse y dormir, a pesar de que empuja a medio mundo para lograrlo.

Sin embargo, también todos tenemos una razón por la cual levantarnos los Lunes, si todo fuera malo y oscuro pues sería mejor no salir de la cama, en mi caso, después de sufrir y lanzar gruñidos mientras despierto, recuerdo que como es el primer día de la semana, también es el primer día del entrenamiento tsundere, y que seguramente todo será mejor si puedo sacar algún sonrojo o llevar alguna maniobra al éxito. En si es una motivación bastante aceptable y también esperada por la gente que me conoce, nada del otro mundo.

Aunque la razón para levantarse que nadie entiende, es la que pertenece a la reina de lo inexplicable:

Hayate Yagami.

La segunda persona más conocida en esta escuela, es Hayate Yagami, hija de padres desconocidos –el rumor dice que son buscadores de tesoros multimillonarios- viviendo actualmente en una casa heredara y con el sustento de un trabajo de poca transparencia, pareciera que esta chica de baja estatura no tiene mucho más que hacer que vivir su vida, ser ella, y que aparentemente le paguen por eso. Como sea, la vida de Hayate es extraña, nunca se ve una presencia adulta en su casa, no ha contratado a nadie para que la ayude ya que en realidad, viviendo sola no ensucia tanto y según ella los traidores están en todas partes.

Yo no conocí a Hayate, Hayate me conoció a mí, fue la primera persona que me habló cuando llegué a esta escuela y no estaba muy segura de confiar en la gente… de hecho, ella me demostró que en las personas no se puede confiar; quiero decir, las primero que hizo fue ofrecerme un dulce picante –que comí inocentemente- y usarme de excusa para salir de clases diciendo a los cuatro vientos que era mi amiga de toda la vida y que tenía el derecho de acompañarme al baño en todos mis males… ¿Por qué demonios me convertí en su amiga? es algo que está fuera de toda lógica.

En fin, lo curioso de Hayate no es que ella lo sepa todo de todos, sino que nadie sabe nada concreto de ella, y lo conocido es… especial:

Hayate tiene una extraña dieta alimenticia, a pesar de cocinar como los dioses no lo hace nunca a menos que tenga visitas, come platos preparados que nadie sabe si compra o si alguien los manda a hacer exclusivamente para ella debido a los lujosos ingredientes que suelen usar. Sin embargo, esa fina selección de alimentos solo dura a la hora del almuerzo, su desayuno y cena son lo más desbalanceado que hay, es como si creara una nueva pirámide alimenticia, donde la base está llena de lácteos y la cima llena de verduras. Sin embargo, por alguna extraña razón, Hayate no se enferma, de hecho, creo que cualquier bicho debería ser tremendamente valiente, o imbécil, para creer que puede enfermar a Hayate.

La chica supuestamente trabaja "administrando una importante lógica de mercadeo mundial" según ella; y si bien tanto Arisa como Suzuka se defienden bastante bien en el tema, decidieron hace mucho tiempo que lo mejor, muchas veces, es la ignorancia… al final nadie sabe exactamente que hace Hayate para vivir, pero todos sabemos que no es legal; sobre todo después de que Yuuno preguntara inocentemente "¿Y en qué mercado se aplica tu lógica?" y nuestra querida amiga respondiera "en el negro" con una sonrisa enorme adornándole la cara.

Hayate nunca me explicó su relación con la familia Wolkenritter, ni la susodicha familia lo explicó tampoco, pero pareciera que son como sus guardaespaldas exclusivos de una u otra manera; quizás también estén relacionados con la "Lógica de mercadeo aplicada a _ese _mercado" lo cual aclararía una buena cantidad de cosas. Sea como sea, Hayate no tiene una familia presente, siempre habla de cómo su "tío" es el encargado de las finanzas referentes a la cantidad de dinero que recibe cada mes, pero yo ya estoy dudando de que si ese "tío" es realmente su tío… o si existe en primer lugar.

Siempre es un misterio para todo aquel que conoce a Hayate, el cómo es posible que tenga tal nivel de omnisciencia; es como si Dios le hablara todos los días y le dijera todos los secretos que las personas se esmeran en guardar bajo siete llaves; y la cantidad de rumores que se levantan para encontrar la causa del conocimiento de Hayate rayan en lo absurdo: que es una bruja, que viaja por el tiempo, que tiene contacto extraterrestre, que en realidad tiene cámaras de seguridad en toda la escuela, que hackea todas las páginas de información en internet que le interesan o que tiene archivos secretos en algún lugar de su casa –bueno, eso último es verdad, pero no creo que la use para sus asuntos sociales cotidianos-. Su respuesta a la cara estupefacta que colocan todas las personas que se sienten desnudas y violadas cuando Hayate demuestra que todo lo sabe, es "se veía venir" o "elemental mi querida [inserte apellido inglés mal pronunciado aquí]", al final escuda su posesión exagerada de información en la observación, y a pesar de que muero de curiosidad por preguntarle muchas cosas, llegamos a un acuerdo mutuo de silencio el día después de que yo descubriera la habitación prohibida y ella se enterara de que entreno tsunderes.

Pero lo que más llama la atención a cualquiera que conozca a Hayate, más incluso que su alimentación, su situación económica, su vida familiar o su extraño talento para deducir cosas porque sí, es la actitud que esta chica toma los Lunes.

Lo he mencionado en capítulos anteriores, pero creo que no está mal hacerlo otra vez; todos los Lunes, sin excepción, desde que tenemos doce años –tal vez un poco menos, tal vez un poco más-, Hayate ha realizado las mas astutas, no ilegales y temerarias bromas (¿?) que pueden existir. Su historial tiene de todo, desde simples discusiones como cuando comienza a usar lógica en la biblia, a sublimes mecanismos del dolor como cuando trae cañones para disparar cualquier cosa que tenga a la mano.

Hayate se ha metido en toda cantidad de problemas, y nos ha acostumbrado a ser extra precavidos el primer día de la semana, ya que nunca sabes cuándo puedes acabar enredado en el asunto; aun así ¿Quién puede decir que no es divertido ver todo lo que el ingenio de Hayate provoca? Es verdad que cuando soltó monos en la cafetería muchos terminaron corriendo para salvar su alimento, pero verlos bailar usando los fideos como una peluca y las bananas de micrófonos fue un concierto de otro mundo.

Hayate Yagami realiza tantas hazañas como Lunes hay en el año –aunque en un principio no era solo los Lunes-; hay un registro de todas en la dirección, pero la gente recuerda solo unas cuantas, las que más reacciones o daños provocaron… como esa vez que todos andaban aterrados porque creían que el fantasma de Jesucristo había vuelto para llevarlos al infierno. Ahora que lo pienso fue una maniobra simple pero inteligente, mi amiga simplemente tuvo que cambiar todas las imágenes de Jesús por imágenes vacías y las monjas se lo creyeron casi al instante, estaban todas temblorosas y nerviosas haciendo clases, repitiendo una y otra vez que si veíamos al alguien en taparrabo caminando por ahí no dudáramos en gritar a todo pulmón por ayuda… espera ¿No que Dios es benevolente y que ellas no tendrían nada que temer?

Como sea, quedándonos un poco más en el asunto del afán de Hayate por blasfemar todas las religiones, se puede decir que esta chica disfruta haciendo sufrir a las monjas quitándoles sus objetos sagrados o destruyendo sus creencias. Ha sido capaz de cambiar el contenido del cáliz por toda clase de cosas: tequila, jugo de naranja, cerveza, refrescos varios, ese alcohol de mala calidad y leche; también lo ha robado muchas veces, la más recordada fue cuando dejó un papel con un acertijo y de ahí comenzó una búsqueda de tesoros por toda la ciudad. Ese incidente junto con el que ocurrió cuando cambió de la imagen de la virgen por una virgen rockera justo para semana santa, se pelean el primer puesto en el ranking de "las blasfemias que dejaron a Hayate Yagami realizando trabajos comunitarios dignos de un santo por un año".

Por supuesto no todo es religión, las bromas de Hayate también han afectado la infraestructura y el funcionamiento escolar, la cafetería principalmente, se ha llevado una enorme cantidad de explosiones, desmanes, saqueos –no provocados necesariamente por humanos- y sucesos asquerosos; una de esas bromas que sigue provocando muecas de disgusto entre quienes estaban presentes, fue cuando absolutamente toda la comida de la cafetería se convirtió en un exótico menú de insectos y partes poco ortodoxas que no toda la gente comería.

A diferencia de los que muchos pueden pensar, el baño no es un objetivo tan común –a menos que algo requiera explotar-, ya que la señorita Yagami prefiere hacer sus bromas donde la descubran, así que la segunda área más usada son los pasillos de los edificios, ha sido capaz de hacer carnavales y dejar un mar de papel picado que me convenció de limpiar en su lugar por alguna razón que no recuerdo; aunque claro, no fue tan terrible como cuando Hayate tuvo que limpiar el alquitrán que dejó al pasillo todo pegajoso –fue en medio de clases, pero aun así había alumnos afuera, los pobres chicos que se cayeron en el pasillo ese día aparecieron calvos al siguiente-.

Hay Lunes en los que Hayate no anda con ánimos ni blasfemos ni derechamente malvados; cuando esos Lunes llegan, pasamos a un nuevo nivel de irritabilidad conocido como "sugerencias para una mejor convivencia escolar". En esta categoría caen la infinidad de debates religiosos que se han llevado a cabo los lunes, ya sea reclamando de que la religión no enseña una defensa útil contra las artes oscuras –el argumento de Hayate era que no podíamos enfrentarnos a demonios con una cruz de madera y que mínimo necesitábamos aprender a usar una navaja encantada-, sugerir contar fábulas a las nuevas generaciones usando datos científicos –entre eso explicar cómo es que caperucita NO salió completamente intacta del estómago del lobo de manera gráfica-, cambiar el cáliz por coca-cola y las ostias por caramelos y comenzar un movimiento referente a la blasfemia de las verduras ya que la biblia expresa claramente que debemos solo alimentarnos de vino y pan sin levadura imaginándonos que es la carne y la sangre de otro hombre –no tomó en cuenta el antiguo testamento, leyes obsoletas, dijo-… lo de las verduras en verdad consiguió muchas firmas en su momento.

Bueno, si bien los daños a la infraestructura afectan el bolsillo de la escuela, las blasfemias afectan su fé y los debates afectan su mente, nada se compara al daño social que provocan las interesantes "bromas burocráticas" de Hayate, esas que rayan entre lo que una niña puede hacer y lo ilegal –en realidad son ilegales, pero si decimos que lo son más se arruina la imagen de la escuela-.

Esta clase de incidentes suelen ser los que la escuela busca evitar a toda costa, pero los que más risas sacan porque no suelen afectar a nadie más que al sistema; desde hacer carreras de caracoles con apuestas, hasta falsificar el registro de alumnos para colocar nombres con doble sentido; Hayate ha sido incluso capaz de vender la biografía de Nelson Mandela diciendo que era mía, cuando lo único que hizo fue cambiar el nombre –se hizo mucho dinero con eso-. También ha falsificado los comunicados masivos de la escuela, programando reuniones cuando no lo son, adelantando vacaciones y jodiendo las horas de entrada y de salida de clases.

¿Qué motiva a esta chica a levantarse todos los lunes para hacer lo que hace? No creo que todo sea para ir a la dirección… en fin, no quiero averiguarlo, algo me dice que es un secreto de los que están mejor sin ser revelados.

**Misión: Lunes santo.**

¿Nunca han despertado antes de que su despertador suene? Hacerlo y darte cuenta de que puedes volver a dormir provoca una sensación deliciosa… hasta que caes en cuenta de que tendrás que despertar sí o sí. Desde ahí ya no puedes pegar un ojo tranquilamente, siempre te rondan preguntas como: "¿Cuánto faltará para que suene?" Porque lo que menos quieres que pase es que justo en el momento en el que te relajas y comienzas a caer en el sueño profundo, la porquería esa comience a sonar.

También a veces pasa que simplemente no quieres levantarte, es como algo invisible que te pega a las sabanas porque sabes que algo malo va a pasar si te levantas; una angustia sin sentido escudada en la flojera, que te rellena la cabeza de "no me quiero levantar, no me quiero levantar, que pase algo y no tenga que levantarme" y menos puedes cerrar los ojos para volver a dormir el tiempo que te falta antes de "oficialmente" despertar.

Odio las mañanas de los Lunes, a nadie pueden gustarle, menos si las dos anteriores cosas te ocurren al mismo tiempo.

Y si, esas dos cosas me pasaron, a pesar de llegar a mi casa agotada después de estar todo el fin de semana vestida de pato, no dormí todo el tiempo que requería, lo que dormí lo dormí mal y estuve no se cuanto rato entre que cerraba los ojos y me preocupaba por el despertador; al final, cuando sonó, sentía que no había dormido nada en toda la noche y sencillamente no quería levantarme. Arf me saltó encima con un inusual ánimo de ser abrazada y mimada, se metió debajo de las sábanas y movía mis brazos con su hocico cada tres segundos ignorando mis gruñidos de protesta; al final me acabó botando de la cama, así que con un dolor de espalda y cara de muerta, me dirigí al baño a paso de abuelita.

Al menos todo fue bien hasta que subí al furgón; donde me deje caer con un nuevo gruñido para luego hacerme una especie ovillo con la espalda hacia la ventana, a ver si logro dormir un poco más antes de llegar a la escuela… joder, en serio no quería levantarme, está bien que tengo que educarme y entrenar tsunderes, pero por un día que falte no puede pasar nada malo; aparte de que ni quiero mirar a Nanoha a la cara después de tener ese sueño tan poco… cómodo.

Y en caso de que se lo estén preguntando, no, no fue un sueño de deseo sexual reprimido, tengo una mente adolescente completamente controlada en cuanto a estas cosas, las hormonas no me traicionan con solo un poco de provocación… aparte de que con Amy llegando a casa cuando quiere con los más extraños antojos, pues me recuerda a cada momento que el sexo provoca cosas malas como a las embarazadas. En fin, el punto es que no soñé nada remotamente sexual que implicara a Nanoha… creo… ¿cuenta como sexual si sueñas que te persiguen por todos lados para besarte? No, no creo que entre en la categoría, quiero decir, ni que lo hubiera disfrutado ni nada parecido, por algo desperté tan agotada y asustada y con cara de "santas cataratas mi cerebro está roto".

El trayecto a la escuela, para mi mala suerte, se me hizo bastante corto, y por primera vez comprendí todas las veces que Vita se enojaba porque no la dejábamos dormir, de verdad, un "Tea" más y me explotaba la cabeza, estoy peor que Frank con resaca.

"Buenos días Fate-chan" escuchar mi nombre con ese tono de voz tan travieso hizo que volteara la cabeza para encontrarme con la mirada felina de Hayate Yagami, que por lo que puedo notar a mis alrededores, es la única que parece llegar con una sonrisa los Lunes "¿Por qué la cara? ¿Tuviste una pesadilla?" oh, sí, te encantaría escuchar el sueño que tuve, lástima que no te lo diré.

"Falta de sueño, Hayate, falta de sueño" acompañé mi excusa con un bostezo, Hayate simplemente volvió a sonreír, me tomó del brazo y caminó conmigo hacia los casilleros.

"Tienes que relajarte, vamos, recuerda que es Lunes, y ya no falta casi nada para que terminen nuestras vidas escolares, extrañarás despertarte sin nada más que hacer que ir a la escuela" dilo por ti, ni siquiera usaste razones convincentes, que sea Lunes solo hace todo peor y que no falte más que un par de meses para que todo acabe solo incrementa la ansiedad.

"Tú eres la única que parece feliz al inicio de la semana"

"¿Cómo crees? Los días Lunes son horribles, están llenos de cosas deprimentes y aburridas" decir eso con una sonrisa no me va a convencer de que crees que este día no vale la pena.

Llegamos a los casilleros tranquilamente y Hayate me siguió hasta el mío; comencé mi rutina de todos los días consistente en sacar las cartas que se encontraban adentro y ordenarlas según correspondiera; acostumbrada a esta tarea, me di el lujo de hablar con mi amiga sin miedo a equivocarme:

"Como sea, ¿Qué vas hacer hoy? ¿Raptar a la directora? ¿Soltar gallinas?" al parecer no hay cartas con confesiones de amor directas hoy, perfecto.

"Por favor, sabes que no he raptado a nadie desde el incidente hace cinco años" ugh, no me recuerdes eso "sin embargo, si tanta curiosidad tienes por saber…" en realidad no tengo tanta… sí, puedo vivir sin saber nada, mejor no quiero saber.

Apenas volví a guardar la última carta en el casillero, Hayate me llevó a rastras al suyo; ignorando mis malhumorados reclamos, esperó a que nadie estuviera cerca para oírnos y apoyó mi espalda en el metal sin consideración alguna. Y mirándome seriamente me dijo:

"Fate-chan, que te hayas despertado con mala disposición no quiere decir que tengas que mirar al mundo con cara de trasero" ¿Cómo demonios se pone una cara de trasero? "si no te das ánimos, solo conseguirás que la gente que te rodea se enoje también"…okay, tiene un punto, si tiro porquerías, porquerías me llegaran; bien, no solo porque sea Lunes y haya tenido el peor despertar de mi vida tengo que echarme a morir y llevarme a todos conmigo.

"Lo siento, es que… no dormí bien, y soñé algo horrible, y… no importa" suspiré y me mentalicé en dejar todo lo malo fuera de mi organismo; equipando mi cara con una sonrisa, logré que Hayate sonriera también, para que luego ella comenzara a registrar su casillero mientras tarareaba una canción.

"No pude planear algo muy grande el fin de semana" comenzó a decir mientras guardaba sus zapatos "así que creo que solo presentaré alguna moción para que prohíban que las religiosas nos hablen del cielo o del infierno si nunca han estado ahí" algo que se ve todos los días.

Hayate estaba terminando sus asuntos, cuando captó mi atención un objeto cilíndrico, metálico, y lleno de aparentes botones que estaba en el fondo del casillero de Hayate:

"Hayate ¿Qué es eso que está ahí?" mi amiga me miró confundida un segundo antes de volver la vista a sus cosas, donde soltando un 'aah' de entendimiento, sacó el objeto, cerró su casillero y me lo mostró con una sonrisa bailándole en los labios.

"Es una bomba" ah, claro, con razón parecía tan poco común… ¿Qué?

"¡¿QUÉ?" inserte pánico y desesperación aquí "¡Hayate! ¡Eso es peligroso! ¡E ilegal! ¡Hay que sacarlo de aquí! ¡Llamar al equipo antibombas! ¡No le diré a mama que la tienes pero tenemos que sacarla de aquí!" precipitadamente me acerqué a mi amiga intentando salvarla de lo que tenía en las manos.

"Fate-chan" dijo ella dando un paso atrás alejando la bomba con el ceño fruncido "cálmate por favor" ¡No me voy a calmar! ¡Puedes volar toda la escuela con eso! "Fate-chan, deja de acosarme con un-" ¡No! ¡Dame eso ahora! "Fate-chan, por fav- ¡MALDITA SEA DEJA DE JODER!" lo siguiente que hizo mi amiga fue lanzar el artefacto por sobre mi cabeza; yo pegué el grito de terror más desgarrador que he lanzado en mi vida, y en cámara lenta salté hacia atrás con todas mis fuerzas, buscando agarrar el objeto cual portero se desespera por rozar el balón al menos con las uñas. Me estiré todo lo que pude, la palma de mi mano chocó directamente con la bomba, y cuando iba a cerrar mi agarre en ella, se me resbaló ¡Sabía que no tenía que levantarme hoy! ¡Siempre lo supe! ¡Maldición! ¡Moriré! ¡Y AUN NO TERMINO DE ENTRENAR A NANOHA!

Mi vida completa no pasó frente a mi mientras caía, en su lugar, un montón de arrepentimientos de cosas que no haría se agolparon en mi mente; ver como la bomba se separaba aun más de mí, con ojos abiertos como platos parecía solo una vil pesadilla, así que los cerré para dejarme envolver por el inevitable aro de muerte que seguiría.

Y luego nada pasó.

"¿Se puede saber que estás haciendo tan temprano por la mañana?" abrí mis ojos lentamente para encontrarme primero, con la bomba en el piso como si nada y segundo, con Nanoha mirándome con una cara divertida… lo cual indica que debí hacer el completo ridículo.

"Nada" la mentira más usada desde el inicio de los tiempos.

"Ah…" dijo Nanoha sin creerme ni una palabra, luego se agachó y recogió la bomba, lo que me hizo soltar un alarido y pararme rápidamente "¿Y esto es…?"

"Una bomba" respondió Hayate acercándose; a Nanoha le cambio la cara, y lo siguiente que hizo fue pegar un grito y lanzarme la bomba, a lo que yo también pegué un grito y la atrapé en medio de un enredo que no tenía por qué hacerme. "¿Quieren calmarse? De verdad, no es para tanto."

"Pues según la real academia de la lengua española, bomba no es una palabra para tomarse a la ligera" reclamé ya con el objeto asegurado en mis manos, parecía un termo de comida, si no fuera por los botones de colores nadie sospecharía.

"Atenta detective, esta bomba no explota" dijo Hayate como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo "¿crees que la habría lanzado si tuviera la mínima posibilidad de causar daño?" sinceramente… "es una bomba falsa, no sirve para nada más que asustar."

"¿Segura?" preguntó Nanoha con clara desconfianza.

"Me ofenden, no soy una delincuente ¿saben?" claro, y la habitación prohibida es algo completamente normal para un adolescente honrado.

Comencé a caminar con Nanoha y Hayate al salón, después de que la primera fuera a darle los buenos días a Vivio; en el camino Hayate jugaba con la bomba como si fuera una pelota mientras nos explicaba de donde la había sacado y de paso nos tenía al borde de un ataque de los nervios.

"Se la compré a un señor en la calle" un señor en la calle… ¿así como a un vendedor autorizado en un local establecido, o a un mafioso en un callejón? "dijo que era una bomba de ruido realmente potente, que colocada en el lugar preciso, podría causar resultados interesantes" creo que fue a un mafioso en un callejón "y la verdad yo tenía bastantes intenciones de usarla, pero venía sin instrucciones y no le pregunté al señor como hacerlo" definitivamente un mafioso en un callejón "así que nunca la pude activar, y eso que probé de todo… al final asumí que era una bomba falsa y que en realidad nunca explotaría" el hecho de que suene decepcionada por eso de verdad me asusta.

"Pero… que no hayas logrado usarla no quiere decir que sea falsa" gracias Nanoha, estaba intentando relajándome hasta que dijiste eso.

"Puede ser, pero luego de incluso dispararle es difícil pensar otra cosa" no quiero saber de dónde sacó las armas para dispararle.

Al llegar al salón Hayate me regaló –por no decir que me forzó a hacerme responsable usando chantaje- la bomba con su típica sonrisa de mapache en el rostro, usando la justificación de que era un regalo de navidad adelantado y que yo la sabría cuidar mejor que ella.

En fin, el primer periodo fue reemplazado por un señor proveniente de una empresa aparentemente importante, que estudió en una universidad extranjera que nadie realmente conoce –pero que tenemos que asumir que es buena solo porque es extranjera- para darnos una charla de motivación personal y guiarnos en lo que queremos hacer con nuestras vidas. Para ser sincera, estoy segura de que la mayoría de la clase no tenía idea de qué carajos estaba hablando el pobre hombre y solo estaba esperando a que Hayate se hartara e hiciera "algo" para terminar con todo. Me incluyo entre esa mayoría. El aburrimiento me llevó a mirar la bomba que previamente me regalaron como si fuera la octava maravilla del mundo antiguo, en todo caso no tenía intenciones de averiguar cómo funcionaba ni tampoco estaba completamente convencida de que fuera falsa, simplemente la observaba y de vez en cuando apretaba uno que otro botón tan rápido como un perezoso…

"… Es importante que tengan claros para qué son buenos…" Hayate ya parece que va a matar a alguien del aburrimiento "… así sabrán que camino del emprendedor…" ¿Yuuno ya se durmió? Nuevo record; claro, este chico tiene el futuro asegurado sin importar que estudie… a menos que se vaya por los deportes "… las empresas del mañana…"Nanoha está jugando con el celular otra vez, no debería hacer eso, la radiación de esas cosas provoca cáncer "… por eso, necesitamos jóvenes que estén preparados para…_" _aunque técnicamente yo estoy jugando con una bomba, no es como si fuera la reina de la seguridad "… por consiguiente, la elección no se basa solo en…"a todo esto, ¿Soy yo o el pelo le cae de manera diferente hoy? No recuerdo que se haya hecho un cambio de peinado el fin de semana… me pregunto que tendrá diferente "… es así como el futuro laboral se proyecta…" y también me pregunto si será muy obvio que la estoy mirando, no quiero parecer acosadora, pero según Signum paso demasiado tiempo ocupando alguno de mis sentidos en Nanoha _"Código digital aprobado" _¿eh?

"¿Qué?"

"_Iniciando secuencia de auto-destrucción" _¿La qué de quien?

"¿Qué?"

"_Tiempo estimado para explosión: Tres minutos" _¿Tiempo estimado para… ¡AAARGH!

"¡ES UNA BOMBA DE VERDAD!" grité lo más fuerte que pude.

La primera persona en reaccionar fue Hayate, quien se paró y gritó un estruendoso "¡Corran por sus vidas!" lo que provocó un estado de pánico generalizado; gritos y sollozos acompañaban la desesperación que las personas corriendo de un lado para otro generaban, por la puerta podías ver como todos comenzaban a salir del edificio de manera precipitada, diciendo sus oraciones y encomendándose a cualquier Dios que recordaran. Yo me quedé en mi lugar, también en pánico pero intentando apretar todos los botones posibles para detener el asunto.

"¡Fate-chan! ¡Deja eso y salgamos de aquí!" me gritó Nanoha tironeándome el brazo, quería hacerle caso, pero también sabía que dejar las cosas como estaban acabaría siendo peor para todos.

"Si no paro esto será mucho pe-" Luego vi a Hayate "¡Hayate! ¡Ven y ayúdame con…" ¿Qué demonios está haciendo en la mesa de la profesora? No me digan que… "¡¿Te estás robando las cosas de la hermana?"

"¡Estoy recuperando la mercancía que me quitó el Lunes pasado!" respondió mi amiga mirándonos ofendida ¡Un par de estampitas falsificadas no son una mercancía que tengas que recuperar robándole a una monja!

"¡Eso es bajo, Hayate, incluso para ti!"

"_Tiempo estimado para explosión: un minuto" _¡Aaaah! ¡No hay tiempo!

"¡Hayate-chan! ¡Tienes que ayudar a Fate-chan a detener la bomba!" le pidió Nanoha, Hayate no se inmutó en lo más mínimo frente a la noble petición, miró a Nanoha con cara de '¿me estás hablando a mi?' para irritabilidad mía; nosotras tres éramos las únicas que quedábamos en el salón ¿A quién más iba a estar Nanoha pidiéndole ayuda? ¿A Arisa que fue la primera en correr?

"¿Y como se supone que voy a hacer yo eso?"

"¡Tú la compraste!" reclamé con un chillido.

"¡Tú la activaste!" ¡Pero no la habría activado si alguien no la hubiera comprado en un principio!

"_Tiempo estimado para explosión: treinta segundos" _¡¿Qué? ¡Pero si hace la nada misma quedaba un minuto! ¡Treinta segundos no pasan tan rápido!

"¡Agarren lo que puedan y corran!" gritó Hayate, para luego tomar un par de cosas, y, en efecto, echarse a correr abandonándonos a Nanoha y a mí a nuestra suerte ¡Bien! ¡Vete! ¡Nadie te necesita! ¡Ya verás cómo te rompes una pierna por dejar a tus amigas solas con una bomba, muertas de miedo y confundidas!

"Hayate-chan no ayudará" ¿De verdad? No lo había notado "¡Tenemos que encontrar la manera de deshacernos de esto!" ¡¿Tenemos? ¡¿Así como tú y yo, las dos? Creo que mi ideal heroico de detener la bomba salió corriendo junto con Hayate ¿Por qué tenía que justo aparecer el tuyo? ahora me importa francamente un moco los daños que esta cosa pueda causar "¡Fate-chan!" ¡No me mires buscando que te diga que es una buena idea! ¡No es buena idea!

"¡Nanoha!" por el amor de todo lo que es sensato en este mundo, espero que me escuche "¡No hay tiempo, tenemos que salvarnos! ¡Esta vez no es tan simple como-" como deshacerse de la basura en la azotea… ¡Eso es! Si logramos llevar la bomba hasta arriba, y Nanoha la lanza con todas su fuerzas, es bastante probable que explote en el aire y la onda expansiva provocaría muchos menos daños que si explota dentro del edificio… ¡aun hay esperanzas! "¡Ven conmigo a la azotea AHORA!"

Antes de que Nanoha pudiera responderme, la tomé de la mano para hacer que reaccionara y comenzara a correr conmigo, al llegar a las escaleras comencé a saltarlas de dos en dos, con la bomba sostenida con mi brazo derecho y pegada al cuerpo; ya ningún alma quedaba en el edificio, solo éramos nosotras subiendo a toda velocidad hasta que llegamos a la azotea. No me molesté en explicarle a mi compañera el plan y solo la obligué a subir conmigo por una escalera que se encontraba al lado de la puerta hasta quedar en el punto más alto de la escuela, la reja de protección no nos alcazaba, era el lugar perfecto para lanzar el objeto.

"_Tiempo estimado para explosión: diez segundos" _¡waaaaaaanmcaklscnkjazdfgv! ¡Ya casi no queda tiempo!

"¡Nanoha! ¡Tienes que lanzar la bomba lo más alto que puedas!" grité dejando la bomba en sus manos.

"_nueve"_

"¡¿Yo?" respondió mi tsundere mirándome alarmada y a punto de dejar todo y correr los pocos segundos que le quedaban.

"¡Solo tú puedes hacerlo! ¡Imagina que me estas lanzando lápices como siempre!" es algo triste que tenga que usar esa clase de analogía para salvar mi vida, cuando los lápices lanzados me han amenazado de muerte más veces de las que puedo contar.

"_ocho"_

"¡¿Qué pasa si no explota a tiempo? ¡¿Qué pasa si algo sale mal y termina hiriendo a alguien?" ¡Menudo día de porquería elegiste para ser insegura!

"_siete"_

"¡Todo saldrá bien! ¡Tienes que confiar en mí!" porque en este minuto, yo no confío en mi, así que me haría un favor que al menos a ti no te temblaran las piernas como a mí "¡Solo hay que esperar el momento justo!"

"_seis"_

"¡¿Y cuándo es ese momento?" cuando la cosa diga tres, si, cuando la cosa diga tres, aun si Nanoha hace un mal tiro, su monstruosidad de poder hará que la bomba aguante al menos tres segundos en el aire.

"_cinco"_

"¡Espera a mi señal!" ¡Dios! ¡Es el instinto de entrenador! No puede ser… ¡¿Ahora? ¡¿Justo ahora? ¡Ahora no es el momento para entrenar a Nanoha!

"_cuatro" _pero podría aplicar el set de maniobras X… esas que solo se utilizan en caso de completo pánico y desorden mental, sería tan simple, y Nanoha está a merced de la señal y de lo que sea que diga en ese momento… es increíble, me voy a ir al infierno, estoy técnicamente al borde de la muerte y pienso en entrenar tsunderes; tengo que calmarme, no puedo ser tan idiota, joder, que no es solo mi vida, la de Nanoha también está en juego aquí ¡No! ¡Vete impulso estúpido!

"_Tres" _¡Aplicando maniobra X-9054!

"¡AHORA! ¡LÁNZALA Y VEN A MIS BRAZOS!" Nanoha hizo un círculo hacia atrás con el brazo izquierdo, y lanzó la bomba con la misma potencia que un cañón, al segundo después de hacerlo se giró hacia donde yo estaba y me abrazó, tan rápido y fuerte que perdí el equilibrio y me fui de espaldas dándome de lleno con el cemento de la azotea, me dolió a millones, pero estaba que lloraba de la felicidad, podía morirme en ese minuto, irme al infierno, y aun así seguir con la misma sonrisa estúpida. Dios bendiga el dere-dere obtenido en medio del pánico.

Desde el piso, con Nanoha sobre mí, vi como la bomba volaba, pero no explotaba, y por su trayectoria parecía que iba a caer cerca de la tienda de mascotas que estaba casi al lado de la escuela… oye bomba, deberías explotar, hace rato que pasaron los tres segundos que te faltaban… hey... hey ¡Oye! ¡Explota! ¡Por todos los cielos explota! ¡Santa madre no quiero mirar!

Cerré los ojos y desvié la cabeza, mi plan no fue lo suficientemente bueno y ahora morirían unos pobres e inocentes animales, por muchas cosas me he sentido culpable, pero esto se va a quedar grabado en mi memoria el resto de mi vida… cuando la cosa esta explote, porque al parecer no piensa hacerlo pronto…

Ok ¿Qué pasó? ¿Dónde están la explosión y los gritos desgarradores de las personas?

Abrí mis ojos, y vi una sombra relativamente grande en el cielo, cuando acostumbré mi vista, pude notar que era un objeto blanco que flotaba y que tenia escrito con letras rojas "Caíste"…un minuto… ¡¿Era un globo? La bomba que me hizo entrar en pánico, correr como una loca, subir escaleras y aplicar una maniobra por la cual de seguro me matarán ¡¿Era un patético globo? ¡AAARGH! ¡Como odio al vendedor bastardo que le vendió esto a Hayate! ¡Y de paso también odio a Hayate por hacerme pasar por todo esto!

Pero más importante que mi impotencia y mi odio… es como lo voy a hacer ahora para evitar que Nanoha me golpeé en medio de toda la frustración y vergüenza que va a sentir cuando se dé cuenta del engaño. Sería sensato decirle que dejara de apretarme y de esconder su cara en mi cuello, para luego explicarle que paso… pero se siente bien e igual vale la pena quedarme un ratito más así, no es como si…

"¿Por qué no ha explotado?" ¡Coño! Bien… uuh… piensa rápido Fate, lo que tienes que hacer ahora es fingir que todo este asunto de 'refugiarse en mis brazos' es completamente casual. Concéntrate, concéntrate, esto no lo hiciste para aprovecharte de la situación; bueno, en realidad si lo hiciste, pero hay que probar lo contrario.

"¿Explotar qué?" okay… eso NO fue casual ¿Qué demonios le está pasando a mi cerebro? ¡Concéntrate estúpido musculo lleno de materia gris!

"La bomba" ¡Cerebro imbécil! ¡Deja de mandar escalofríos cada vez que Nanoha habla y usa las neuronas para impulsos eléctricos más productivos!

"¿Cuál bomba?" definitivamente mi cerebro no entiende el significado de 'productivo'. Nanoha me soltó, apoyó sus manos a cada lado y se medio levantó con una cara entre enojada y confundida.

"La bomba que lancé hacia…" miró el globo con una cara que no supe descifrar, era como si hubiera salido en algún mundo paralelo o algo así "¿Por qué hay un globo donde se supone que debería haber fuego y destrucción?" no sé que responderle… "o sea que la bomba… ¡¿Era una broma?" ¡No te enojes conmigo! Yo estoy casi tan sorprendida como tú "y todo este asunto del plan que tenías… ¡¿No era más que un fraude?"

Estar debajo de una tsundere que me mira con dagas de hielo, sin la más mínima posibilidad de escapar de cualquier ataque tsun-tsun, no es una situación para la que este ni física ni mentalmente preparada; mi cerebro está bajando su actividad demasiado, puedo sentirlo, y está dedicando sus últimas fuerzas a incrementar la potencia de mis sentidos, principalmente del tacto… y ya verán que con medio cuerpo en contacto directo con el de Nanoha, haciendo peso principalmente en la parte baja, no estoy en las mejores condiciones de crear una excusa convincente que me deje impune. Suplicar no parece mala idea, no necesito mucha concentración para eso.

"Nanoha, espera, yo también pensé que la cosa iba a explotar y… y por eso se me vino ese plan a la cabeza…" ¡No me mires así! ¡Estoy siendo lo mas concordante que puedo! "e-el p-pánico puede ser… umm… a-algo…" no, no, no ¡no tartamudees ahora! "l-las principales r-ra… umm… q-quiero decir… emm…" genial, se me acaba de dormir la lengua, si esto parece un malfuncionamiento general "umm… amm… e-esto..." ¡aaaargh! "¡¿Te importaría quitarte de encima? ¡No me puedo concentrar!"

El haber alzado la voz solo provocó que Nanoha frunciera mas el ceño, me tomara del cuello de la chaqueta y me acercara todavía más a ella:

"¡Eres una…" mi tsundere quedó a mitad de la oración, me miró directamente a los ojos y luego alcanzó un sonrojo nivel cinco más rápido de lo que nunca se ha visto ni se verá; aparentemente acababa de notar el exceso de contacto en el que estábamos enredadas, porque luego de quedar como un tomate, me soltó de un empujón y se paró como si fuera a quemarse con solo tocarme. Yo, mientras tanto, en el piso, sobándome la cabeza donde me había dado un buen golpe después de la separación, intentaba restablecer mis funciones básicas de supervivencia –llámese la capacidad de hacer oraciones coherentes y la capacidad de hacer que mi cuerpo actuara acorde a mis pensamientos- sin mucho éxito, ya que el traidor de mi cerebro todavía seguía mandando impulsos eléctricos a un montón de lugares que ciertamente no los necesitaban.

Al final, toda sonrojada todavía, Nanoha parecía estar murmurando una serie de palabras con la cabeza gacha, palabras que no entendí ni me interesa entender, así que con un suspiro, ya ordenadas las ideas, me dispuse a equilibrar toda la confusión observable que podía sentir en el ambiente:

"Nano-"

"¡FATE TESTAROSSA HARLAOWN!" no puede ser, ¿Y ahora quién es?

Con poca voluntad me paré, y caminé hasta el borde de la estructura, para mirar hacia abajo y encontrarme con una de las hermanas prácticamente echando humo por las orejas; sus ojos parecían lanzar chispas y estaba segura de que no le molestaría romper un par de mandamientos con tal de conseguir algo de sangre.

"¿Pasó algo hermana?" me pregunto si debería sonreír… aunque igual estoy algo asustada para sonreír, esa monja parece dispuesta a todo, y no sé que podría sacar de debajo de ese hábito.

"¡VEN AQUÍ ABAJO EN ESTE INSTANTE!" sí claro, mire como bajo para que me pueda encerrar en un calabozo "¡O YO MISMA IRÉ A TRAERTE Y JURO QUE NO ESTARÁ DENTRO DE LAS ENSEÑANZAS DE DIOS!" esa es una buena razón para bajar.

Miré a Nanoha un segundo antes de aceptar mi destino e ir con la monja, en su cara leí un pequeño "espero que no te maten", que es como lo único a lo que puedo aspirar en estos momentos. Al final, demorándome en cada paso, bajé la escalera mientras escuchaba las quejas y gritos de la hermana en plan homicida, y no bien puse un pie en el piso, apareció detrás mío y me agarró de un brazo para luego comenzar un camino escaleras abajo, lleno de obstáculos –y adjetivos calificativos no precisamente bonitos en contra mi persona- que apenas podía evitar, hasta llegar al primer piso, donde nuevo, con un tirón y un grito, frente a todos mis compañeros y admiradores, proclamó lo siguiente:

"Interrumpiste mi clase" en realidad no estaba haciendo clases cuando pasó esto "espantaste a mis alumnos" en realidad quien gritó que corrieran fue Hayate "pusiste en peligro a la escuela" considerando que la bomba era falsa, mucho peligro no había "provocaste que mi ya delicado cuerpo pasara un susto de muerte" una buena cantidad de personas se va a reír con esa oración "y por si fuera poco ¡No pareces sentirte culpable al respecto!" pero ¿que esperaba? ¡Si yo estoy tan indignada como usted! "¡TÚ TE VAS A LA DIRECCIÓN AHORA!" ¿Yo? ¿A la dirección? Pero, pero… ¡Si quien compró la bomba no fui yo!

"¡NO!" ¿Hayate? ¿Por qué está interviniendo? ¿No que le conviene que me acusen a mí por algo que comenzó por su culpa? "¡Fate-chan no tiene la culpa de nada, quien compró esa bomba fui yo!" estoy en la dimensión desconocida.

"Yagami-san, aunque tú hayas comprado el objeto, quien lo activó fue Harlaown-san" fue un accidente…

"pero si yo no lo hubiera comprado… ¡Lo de Fate-chan fue un accidente!" ok, no entiendo que está pasando, de verdad que esta persona aquí no es Hayate… y de hecho, tampoco parece preocupada, sus ojos muestran más desesperación que cualquier otra cosa.

"Yagami-san, es normal que estés preocupada por tu amiga pero…"

"¡NO! ¡Usted no entiende! ¡Nadie entiende!" la voz de Hayate estaba quebrándose en frustración e ira "¡Ella no puede ir a la dirección! ¡No tiene nada que hacer ahí!" la actitud de mi amiga se estaba saliendo de todo estándar, es verdad que con Hayate nunca se puede saber que va a pasar, pero esas emociones que veía en sus ojos eran sencillamente desgarradoras.

"¡Suficiente!" gritó la hermana "Harlaown-san, a la dirección, todos los demás, vuelvan a sus salones" y esa fue la última la palabra de la autoridad esa mañana. La gente comenzó a volver a sus respectivas salas entre murmullos, aguantando la extraña tensión que acababa de quedar en el aire, la única persona que no se movió de su lugar fue Hayate, y no pude evitar quedarme a mirarla atenta y preocupada; los nudillos de mi amiga estaban blancos de lo fuerte que apretaba sus puños, y de repente, de la nada, con un suspiro, se relajó y se volvió a mirarme con una sonrisa.

"Lastima, no pude defenderte, al menos no hagas nada que llame la atención en la dirección ¿vale?" mentira, nunca quisiste defenderme, se nota en tu voz, en tus ojos, en esa sonrisa insegura que acabas de mostrarme… ¿Qué pasó aquí? ¿Dónde está Hayate? Estaba aquí esta mañana…

Esta… es otra persona.

* * *

Caminar hacia la dirección nunca se me hizo tan largo, no era la primera vez que iba, pero si era la primera vez que iba un Lunes… o que tenia tanto que pensar mientras caminaba, principalmente, no podía sacarme de la cabeza la cara de Hayate; la chica mapache, mi mejor amiga, me miró como si fuera una total desconocida, sus ojos contenían una aprensión hacia algo, acompañada de un ligero temor y una expresión cansada; era como si en vez de diecisiete tuviera cuarenta y no quisiera más guerra, como si estuviera dispuesta a dejarse morir…

Y la última frase que me dirigió… ¿Qué demonios? Parecía una súplica desesperada, era como si ya no tuviera más planes de acción y todo lo que quedaba era pedir algo de clemencia, una clemencia falsa, porque también pude notar como lo que pedía, lo pedía sin esperanza alguna. Esa no era Hayate ¿o sí lo era? No, imposible, Hayate Yagami no sería capaz de mirarme como lo hizo esta persona, con tanta resignación y con tanto… rencor.

¿Rencor? ¿Rencor por qué? si ella siempre ha tenido todo lo que ha querido, y lo que no tiene no está relacionado conmigo de ninguna manera, es a quien todos temen, a quien todos conocen ¿Qué demonios pinto yo en el asunto? ¿No estará enfadada porque fui a la dirección en lugar de ella? No, eso es demasiado infantil, demasiado poco Hayate… creo. Bueno, al final tampoco gano nada sintiéndome culpable y especulando si no le pregunto directamente, tal vez debería hablar con ella más tarde, cuando salgamos de la escuela, por ahora, siento que una parte importante para descubrir que pasa con mi amiga se encuentra en la dirección; ya que, finalmente, podré saber qué es lo que mueve a Hayate a meterse en líos todos los Lunes. Eso es, nunca me lo dijo pero hoy lo averiguaré, aunque sea lo último que haga.

Con nuevas energías, llegué al edificio donde se encontraban las oficinas, contrario a muchos días de la semana, hoy parecía estar todo inusualmente sereno, mañana de Lunes supongo, no creo que nadie se levante con ánimos de estar corriendo y discutiendo.

Pasé de unas cuantas monjas que estaban metidas en sus asuntos, hasta llegar a la oficina de la directora, ahí golpee la puerta tres veces y esperé a que me abriera la única ancianita buena gente de la escuela; sin embargo, unos momentos pasaron y no parecía que nadie fuera a abrir pronto, así que volví a insistir un par de veces más. Iba a golpear por sexta vez, cuando la puerta se abrió de golpe dejando ver a una de las monjas que hacen el aseo, lista y dispuesta para morder a quien haya osado interrumpir su labor. Las cosas no se ven bien.

"¡Hayate! si sigues golpeando la puerta… tú no eres Hayate" que inteligente deducción "¿Qué haces tú aquí?" claro, pregunta necesaria, porque hay muchas cosas que un alumno regular puede estar haciendo en la dirección un Lunes en la mañana.

"me metí en líos, me mandaron a la dirección"

"¿A ti? ¿Fuiste cómplice de Hayate?" que Hayate no esté aquí, es tan raro como una silla en la que no puedes sentarte.

"No precisamente, pero me enviaron a la dirección ¿puedo pasar?" Al parecer la noticia de la bomba no ha llegado a los oídos de esta persona.

"puedes pasar, pero no hay nadie aquí, la directora realiza actividades externas los Lunes, no volverá hasta cerca del cuarto periodo" ¿Qué? ¿O sea que los lunes no hay directora en la dirección? Entonces…

"¿Dónde se supone que vaya?"

"bueno, la mayoría de los alumnos que están aquí por primera vez aprovecharían la oportunidad y evitarían un castigo" usted no es lo que yo llamaría un buen ejemplo "pero en tu caso, no creo que tu popularidad permita que te puedas escapar sin que nadie lo note" no tengo intenciones de hacerlo, muchas gracias "así que tendrás que hacer como Hayate e ir al consejo estudiantil." Espere, espere, déjeme ver si entendí: si la directora no está, quien se hace cargo de los alumnos ¿Es el consejo estudiantil? ¿En serio? ¿Tienen ese poder? Quiero decir, suena lógico que la directiva de alumnos se haga cargo de los alumnos, pero de ahí a que EN SERIO ocurra…

Solté una risita. Y uno que pensaba que todo lo que hacían eran papeleos, así que al final los Lunes en la dirección no son tan comunes después de todo.

Como nunca había sentido la necesidad de estar ni remotamente cerca de la gente del consejo, pues menos idea tenia de donde estaba su salón correspondiente, así que luego de pedirle indicaciones cortésmente a un par de personas, llegué a mi destino –a prueba de idiotas llegar al lugar, tenían una placa que decía "consejo estudiantil" del porte de medio pliego de cartulina pegada en la puerta-, suspiré y me preparé emocionalmente para encontrar… algo, no sé muy bien qué, pero algo; acto seguido, abrí la puerta con un movimiento suave.

"Hayate, te acabas de meter en una grande" gracias por el recibimiento niña que no conozco, pero tu oración seria más precisa si voltearas a mirar quién ingresó a la sala… no, mejor olvídalo, el resto de la personas me está mirando demasiado fijamente y da miedo. El de la esquina debería cerrar la boca.

"No soy Hayate" con solo hablar la chica se volteó con un grito ahogado, mirándome con los ojos como platos ¡Oh! ¡Pero si es la chica que usé como escudo humano en el festival deportivo cuando intentaba escapar de Nanoha!

"¡F-Fa-FATE-SAN!" ella se paró, tomó aire al igual que otras chicas que se encontraban en la sala, el brillo de emoción saliendo como disparos color arcoíris de sus ojos. No, esperen, no vayan a grit-

"!Aaaaaaaaah¡" ¡Aaaaargh! ¡Mis pobres tímpanos! ¡Maldición! ¡No me esperaba eso! ¡No estaba físicamente preparada! Demonios, hace tiempo que un grito fangirl no me pillaba así de desprevenida, me había olvidado del dolor. Lo lamento por los pobres chicos que estaban en el cuarto.

Las 'responsables' encargadas del consejo estudiantil gritaron un rato mas y me explicaron de manera demasiado detallada su fanatismo logrando que volviera a pensar que, efectivamente, debí hacerle caso a mi cuerpo y no levantarme. Finalmente su propio dolor de garganta las obligó a calmarse, y me ofrecieron sentarme donde supuestamente se sentaba Hayate cuando llegaba a esa sala; en una mesa larga era el lugar justo al frente del que debía ser el asiento del presidente, y solo un vistazo bastaba para confirmar que era de Hayate, después de todo, era un asiento perfecto para balancearse, detrás había un estante para sacar quien sabe qué cosas y el papelero estaba a distancia de tiro.

"ahora, ¿Quiere alguien explicarme por qué estoy aquí?" pregunté mientras me balanceaba, dirigiéndome en realidad al único chico con cara de indiferencia en cuanto a mi persona.

"emm… umm…" nota mental: que alguien lea un libro mientras los demás gritan no quiere decir que sea indiferente, quiere decir que probablemente es demasiado tímido para gritar también "b-bueno, e-eso es algo q-que t-tu d-deberías decirnos"

"¿Decirles? ¿Ustedes no están al tanto de lo que ocurrió en el edificio de la preparatoria?" no dirijas la pregunta al chico tímido.

"El consejo estudiantil se reúne todos los Lunes a discutir las actividades de la semana" informó una chica medio afónica "la semana pasada se decidió que nos reuniríamos apenas llegáramos a la escuela, por lo que conseguimos las autorizaciones para venir directamente sin ser considerados ausentes." Por lo que por conclusión, estaban aquí cuando ocurrió el incidente; sin embargo, esperaron tranquilamente a que llegara 'Hayate' ¿Qué les aseguro que ella vendría? Mmm… de alguna manera tienen bastantes facilidades y confianza en sí mismos a la hora de realizar alguna gestión… supongo que ¡oh! ¡Una pelotita en el estante! ¿En que estaba? Cierto, supongo que el consejo estudiantil es tan poderoso como dicen… aunque no deja de ser extraño, esta directiva fue elegida hace tres años aproximadamente ¿Cómo es posible tal nivel de respaldo? En mis tiempos, castigar alumnos o preocuparse de patrocinadores iba de parte de la administración de la escuela y el personal docente… demasiados poderes para un grupo de alumnos que como máximo han servido tres años, sin mencionar que a veces los puestos cambian… a menos que…

"¿La directora siempre ha confiado tanto en el consejo estudiantil? No tenían tantas libertades y obligaciones cuando yo iba en la secundaria." Y esa directora será bonachona pero no es tonta... aunque ahora no me explico por qué sale todos los Lunes sabiendo que cuando vuelva Hayate tendrá el infierno en la tierra.

"Es por la presidenta."

"¿La presidenta?"

Como si invocáramos al diablo, la chica no alcanzó a explicarme absolutamente nada, cuando la puerta se abrió con un estruendo digno de un terremoto, y una furia rubia entro echando chispas con cada paso, dirigiéndose directamente hacia a mí. El aire alrededor de ella estaba tan, pero tan cargado, que si bien tenía unas serias intenciones de correr, al mismo tiempo consideraba una posibilidad seria que al pararme ella sacara un látigo para retenerme, así que me quedé sin una expresión definida esperando a que sus pasos se detuvieran y un par de ojos azules, dispuestos a liquidar, quedaran mirando directamente a mi asustado carmesí. Creo que me he asustado demasiado para la hora del día, como dije, no debí levantarme.

La chica esta, no encontró nada mejor que hacer, que sacarme de mi silla balancín tomándome del cuello de la chaqueta y sacudirme como a un trapo mientras me gritaba sin que nadie se opusiera.

"¡Eres una delincuente! ¡Te mandare a la cárcel!" creo que va en serio "¡¿No te dije mil veces que no podías hacer nada ilegal?" en realidad creo que me estás confundiendo con alguien más "pero no, tu cerebro es demasiado estúpido para entender algo tan simple."

"en realidad yo…"

"¡No te atrevas a contradecirme!" ¡Perdón, perdón! ¡No era mi intención! "… espera… tú no eres Hayate." No me digas ¿en serio? "¿Quién eres?"…yaaaa… eso no me lo esperaba, creo que nadie se lo esperaba, el resto de la gente que estaba en la sala cambio sus caras normales por unas de profunda y verdadera sorpresa.

"¿Quién eres tú?" respondí de vuelta, y por su cara puedo deducir que esta vez ella no se esperaba semejante respuesta, el resto soltó uno que otro '¡¿Qué?' ahogado.

"Yo pregunté primero"

"Pero yo soy la que está en desventaja aquí"

Después de un par de momentos más de guerra de miradas, esta fiera rubia optó por soltarme de manera poco considerada –por no decir que casi me empuja de espaldas junto con la silla-, caminar por toda la sala y colocarse en el asiento que estaba en línea recta frente al mío, donde luego de ordenar un par de papeles que estaban en la mesa, tomó un plumón, y acercó la pizarra transportable para escribir lo que parecía una lista de temas con letras grandes y perfectas. Una vez hubo terminado, se volteó y como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo, dijo:

"Mi nombre es Carim Gracia, presidenta del consejo estudiantil" o sea que quien acaba de amenazarme con ir a la cárcel es la mismísima autoridad máxima de los estudiantes. Como he dicho, hoy no debí siquiera despertarme.

"Fate Testarossa Harlaown, estudiante regular de tercer año de preparatoria" no tengo un título muy impresionante, podría hacerlo sonar más dramático si agregara 'Entrenadora de Tsunderes' y mostrara alguna especie de placa que lo confirmara, pero me parece que no es una muy buena idea.

"¿Segura que eres estudiante? No recuerdo haberte visto nunca" ¿Segura que TÚ eres estudiante? Incluso gente de otras escuelas me ha visto "suelo reconocer de vista a todos los de la preparatoria, más aún si son delincuentes como tú" ¡Que no soy una delincuente!

"bueno, yo tampoco recuerdo verte de nada, ni en los eventos como los festivales ¿no deberían los presidentes estar en lugares como esos?" es relativamente normal para mí ya conocida falta de atención el no ubicar a la gente del consejo estudiantil, pero estoy completamente segura de que todos los discursos relacionados con actividades estudiantiles son leídos por un chico. No me pregunten quien, solo sé que es un hombre.

De un golpe en la mesa, Carim Gracia logro sacarme completamente de mi postura interrogante "¡¿Acaso estas dudando de mis habilidades administrativas?"

"¡Eres genial administrando! ¡La mejor administrando! ¡Te haré un altar pero por todo lo que es administrativo en este mundo no me mates!" que cobarde soy, y lo peor es que solo tengo miedo porque mi imbécil subconsciente está seguro de que tarde o temprano va a sacar un látigo de cualquier parte.

"Para tu información" dijo ella cruzando los brazos, esta vez con una voz más suave, pero igual amenazante "mientras todos ustedes se divierten yo estoy asegurándome de que todo salga perfecto" creo que se siente algo mal por haberme asustado así, no creo que vaya a disculparse, pero sí parece que no tenía intenciones de hacerme daño o algo parecido.

"lamento hablar sin saber" respondí con cautela.

"no es como que puedas esperar algo más inteligente de delincuentes como tú" se burlo ella con una sonrisa altanera mientras me miraba por sobre el hombro como si me tuviera lastima… ¿pero cuál es tu problema? Decídete si me odias o no.

"de cualquier manera" dije para transformar mi recién formado enojo en algo menos dañino "¿Qué va a pasarme ahora?"

"Te pasará lo que yo quiera que te pase" la vida es injusta "mientras tanto, quédate donde estas y no vuelvas a hacer algo 'inteligente' otra vez… si fueras Hayate tendrías alguna otra utilidad, pero como no lo eres…" ¿Es que me va a restregar en la cara quien no soy todo el tiempo? ¿Y qué clase de utilidad tiene Hayate?

Carim Gracia y el resto del consejo estudiantil comenzaron su reunión como si yo no estuviera presente, tocaron una diversidad de temas con ensayada maestría y pude notar con claridad por qué era que tenían tanto poder. Carim Gracia llevaba las riendas del asunto, nada se hacía sin informarle, y era capaz de tomar decisiones acertadas basándolas en números y lógica; nada quedaba al azar o porque fuera una corazonada, y se adelantaban creando diferentes caminos en caso de que el principal no funcionara. Analizaron de todo, desde las necesidades de los estudiantes que había que plantear para el siguiente presupuesto, hasta un detalle completo del paso a paso del festival deportivo, tenían un registro completo de quien había entrado –leí el nombre de Ginga por ahí, no fue una agradable sensación- tiempos, ganadores, quienes habían llamado la atención de las universidades y las nuevas actividades para informar a los afortunados y posteriormente facilitar el contacto. Tal nivel de organización era casi perfecto; digo casi, porque su único pero enorme error era que todo giraba respecto a la presidenta, nadie se atrevía a tomar una decisión concreta, opinaban inteligentemente, pero de ahí a tomar total responsabilidad…

"Bien" dijo finalmente Carim Gracia después de mucho tiempo de reunión "no volveremos a juntarnos hasta el próximo Lunes, tenía planeado discutir algo del festival cultural, pero tuvimos que concentrarnos en la gracia que esta supuesta chica popular tuvo la amabilidad de compartir" deja de usar sarcasmos, me irritan, aparte, ya entendí que me odias por lo que hice –aunque soy inocente-, lo supe después de que dijeras 'bomba' veinte veces a todo pulmón y me recordaras lo despreciable que soy "en fin, ya todos saben que trabajo deben realizar durante la semana, gracias por su atención, pueden retirarse."

La gente se paró tranquilamente, y salió después de dedicarme un par de sonrisas tímidas y esperanzadas que no correspondí del todo; solo quedábamos yo y Carim, no sabía si tenía que irme o quedarme, técnicamente no me habían castigado ni nada –aunque escuchar charlas políticas no es la mejor manera de sobrellevar un lunes- así que a saber si era libre o no.

"Tú, la que no eres Hayate" no está recordando mi nombre a propósito, lo sé por el tono de su voz "ni se te ocurra pensar siquiera en irte, te has metido en un embrollo de los buenos, y me ocuparé de que recuerdes toda la vida lo mala idea que fue eso" ya ¿Qué tú no tienes clases a las que asistir? No creo que pasarte el tiempo conmigo hasta que llegue la directora sea lo más productivo que puedas hacer.

"yo pensé que la autorización para los castigos la daba la directora" patético intento para librarme de la fiera.

"ella te castigará cuando vuelva, mientras tanto, como eres mi responsabilidad, y Hayate no está, tú tomaras su lugar"

"¿Y qué hace Hayate exactamente los Lunes aquí?"

* * *

¿Por qué con un demonio pregunte qué era lo que Hayate hacia los lunes con la presidenta del consejo estudiantil? No quería saber de todos modos, me arrepentí de investigar el tema en el momento que conocí a Carim Gracia. Me equivoqué al pensar que los Lunes de Hayate eran un secreto de estado emocionante, esto es horrible.

Para resumir mi desgracia, solo diré que estoy en el techo de uno de los edificios, vestida con ropa de trabajo al estilo mecánico, en plan reparador de goteras. La cosa fue más o menos así: Carim Gracia me dio una larga y tendida explicación de cómo el tiempo es dinero, y que el incidente había costado cierta cantidad de dinero a la escuela, y que lo más justo y concreto, era recuperarlo ahorrando de alguna otra parte… y me tocó reparar el tejado.

Carim Gracia, creo que no me agradas.

Y ni siquiera fue capaz de acompañarme o darme alguna pista de cómo hacerlo; me abandonó a mi suerte cual perro porque ella tenía clases a las cuales asistir, lo único que me dejó fue el celular en caso que me cayera del tejado para que llamara a una ambulancia por ayuda. Se acabó, me vale la gotera que cae justo en la oficina de la secretaria, no puedo bajar por la escalera porque Carim Gracia se la llevó para asegurarse de que no escapara, pero no pienso arreglar nada, me quedaré aquí viendo el cielo o algo.

… Ahora que me doy cuenta, de aquí puedo ver muchas ventanas y rincones de la escuela de los que nunca había estado realmente consciente, bueno, tampoco es como si hubiera visto las cosas desde este punto de vista anteriormente. De ahí podía ver a todos los que no estaban en clases cuando deberían estarlo y he de decir que son varios, no reconozco a nadie, pero es divertido ver en lo que se meten; algunos van al baño y pasan tiempo de más arreglándose el cabello, otros simplemente se sientan en algún lugar a hablar de la vida, un par de personas se esconden en lugares visibles desde donde yo estaba para fumar, y descubrí finalmente por donde es que entran los perros callejeros, en si tenía como un plano completo de la escuela, si Hayate es enviada a hacer algo parecido a esto todos los Lunes, no me extraña que sepa tantos secretos de la infraestructura de la escuela, si hasta puedes ver a las monjas haciendo sus cosas por ahí.

A todo esto ¿Cómo voy a bajar de aquí? Mmm… veamos… si sigo caminando por el tejado, podría pillar alguna ventana abierta y accesible ¡Ah! Celular sonando, pierna vibrando, necesidad de contestar.

"¿Diga?"

"_¡Deja de mirar a todos lados como idiota y vuelve a trabajar!" _¡¿QUÉ DEMONIOS?

"¡¿Carim Gracia? ¡¿Cómo narices conseguiste mi número?"

"_¡e-eso no importa! ¡Idiota!" _¡¿Cómo que no importa? _"Como sea, te estoy observando ¡así que ni se te ocurra escapar!" _¿Observándome? ¡¿Pero no que tenias clases? Maldita sea, ¿Dónde está? Sé que puedo verla desde aquí. _"no intentes buscarme, no me encontrarás" _la odio, la odio, la odio, la odio, la odio… espera ¿eso es…?

"¿Me estás observando desde el baño con prismáticos?"

"_¡N-NO!" _¡No seas hipócrita! ¡Te acabas de mover! _"¡Cállate! ¡No estoy en el baño!" _me acaba de cortar la muy psicópata ¡¿Y por qué tengo que ser yo el objetivo de sus caprichos? Se acabó, ahora que me llamó grabaré su número y le dejaré un tono especial, así que cada vez que lo escuche no me van a dar ni las ganas de contestarle… pero ¡Argh! ¿Qué demonios quiere ahora?

"¿Qué quieres, Carim Gracia?"

"_¡Deja de llamarme por mi nombre y apellido, es irritante!" _claro que es irritante ¿Por qué crees que lo hago?_ "además ¿Quién te crees para tratarme de igual a igual? es PRESIDENTA para ti, chiquilla delincuente que no es Hayate" _¡Chiquilla será tu abuela! ¡Y no soy una delincuente! _"¡y ni sueñes en poner un tono de celular solo para no contestarme!_" ¡¿Pero como supo que-

"¡Sal de mi cabeza, CARIM GRACIA!"

* * *

Es increíble que esté reparando el techo después de jurar en siete idiomas distintos que no lo haría, al final, después de leer el manual que venía en la caja de herramientas que Carim Gracia amablemente –me lanzó- me prestó, descubrí que sacar algunas tejas y comenzar a trabajar era bastante divertido, mantener las manos ocupadas, mirar de vez en cuando a la gente que estaba abajo haciendo sus cosas, tararear una canción… el Lunes no es tan malo después de todo.

Al borde del tejado apareció una escalera, y luego el ruido de alguien que subía por ella inundó la calma que había aquí arriba, no pasó mucho hasta que una cabellera rubia y un par de ojos azules se asomaran para recordarme que, en efecto, el Lunes es el peor día de la semana y que cada vez que parezca que las cosas salen bien, algo las estropeará… vale, tal vez estoy siendo pesimista, no es como si Carim Gracia viniera solo a insultarme.

"¿Todavía estas en eso, Hayate 2?" si es que el pesimismo siempre acierta los Lunes, aparte ¿Quién le va a creer que no se sabe mi nombre? Ya tiene hasta mi número telefónico.

"si, todavía no termino esta tarea del demonio ¿Estás feliz?" ahora por favor baja y deja que sea alguien medianamente libre por al menos un momento, gracias.

"un mono con epilepsia habría terminado esta tarea antes que tú" ¡pues ya podrías haberle pedido al mono que la hiciera! ¡argh! ¡¿De quién fue la genial idea de convertirla en presidenta del consejo estudiantil?

Mientras yo respingaba y refunfuñaba para mis adentros, Carim Gracia decidió subir al tejado completamente y sentarse a mi lado con una especie de mochila como si nada pasara, por mi parte, tenia cero intenciones de siquiera entablar alguna conversación que fuera más allá de los monosílabos, así que me senté con las piernas cruzadas dándole la espalda, mientras seguía trabajando con más pasión que antes; mientras más rápido terminara, más rápido podría alejarme para siempre de Carim Gracia.

No pongan esa cara, ella comenzó a insultarme, toda nuestra relación habría sido diferente si no me hubiera amenazado con enviarme a la cárcel, no tengo por qué ser yo quien intente arreglar las cosas, no conciencia, no me interesa ser amiga de esta chica, vivo muy feliz sin tener que lidiar con más personas que mi grupo habitual, siempre me pasa algo malo cuando hablo con gente nueva –véase capitulo 6, 8, 9, 11, 12 y 14- por eso no seré yo quien actué en pro de una sana convivencia, terminaré este trabajo, cuando llegue la directora hablaré con ella y luego no volveré a meterme en líos nunca más… aunque, igual y me trata de esa manera porque piensa que soy una escoria humana ¡No! ¡Deja de justificar las acciones de la gente! ¡Esta chica no merece una oportunidad! ¡No señor!... te odio conciencia…

"oye… Carim Gracia…" dije sin mirarle, iba a decirle presidenta para que creyera que estaba dispuesta a respetarla, pero hay ciertas cosas que mi orgullo nunca me dejará hacer.

"A menos que sea tan importante como la cura para el sida, te agradecería que no interrumpieras mi trabajo" ¡Trabajo mis calzones! ¡Tú deberías estar en clase también! Ya, paciencia Fate, respira, que su odiosa personalidad no te saque de tus casillas.

"¿Q-qué trabajo estás realizando?" no estoy tartamudeando por nervios ni nada parecido, ese tartamudeo significó tragar una pelota de malas palabras.

"Uno que no entenderías" ¿Me acaba de decir idiota? Ya, vale, lo intenté, ni que me importara que está haciendo a mis espaldas de todos modos; quédate en tu mundo ocupado, Carim Gracia, así yo me ocupo de reparar el tejado "¿Te falta mucho?"

"Me falta el tiempo suficiente" y ya vas a ver lo bien que va a quedar, quedará mucho mejor que la cosa que estás haciendo, lo recordaran como el rey de los tejados y admitirás que soy increíble para estas cosas, sí, ya quiero ver tu cara suplicándome por reparar mas tejados y el monumental '¡NO!' que voy a plantarte en toda la frente

* * *

Oh, vaya, terminé, de verdad terminé, y solo me demoré hora y media… no está mal para la primera vez, y creo que quedó bastante decente; hora de alardearle a la persona que me ha estado haciendo una no muy grata compañía por casi cuarenta minutos:

"Carim Gracia, ya terminé de reparar el tejado" ¡Y me quedó increíble! ¡Ya puedes comenzar a mirar e intentar buscar falencias! Aunque ahora que lo pienso… la gotera no era tan grande, y cualquier idiota podría haberla reparado con el manual y las herramientas precisas, que por esas casualidades de la vida yo tenía… espera ¡¿Tenía planeado usar a quien sea que viniera el Lunes para hacer esto desde un principio? ¡Eso quiere decir que la charla que me dio antes de venir era solo para fastidiar!

"Déjame revisar" dijo la presidenta acercándose a mi lado y mirando el trabajo con ojo crítico "al menos tuviste la decencia de seguir las instrucciones, ojalá e hicieras lo mismo con las reglas" ¿Cuántos huesos se rompería si accidentalmente se cae del techo? "no te quedó muy igual a lo que tenía en mente, pero la gente como tú es así" que alguien me pare que ya veo que cometo un crimen "supongo que es un buen trabajo" supongo que eso es un cumplido.

"¿Ahora qué?" dime que me puedo ir, por favor, prometo ser una santa de ahora en adelante.

"pues, tenía planeado hacerte escribir unas disculpas de cien hojas" ¡ERES UNA HIJA DE… "pero a directora llegará en unos minutos, así que tienes que estar en su oficina" hija de alguien no tan malo.

Suspiré al mismo tiempo que una sonrisa se me formaba en la cara, al fin podría librarme de esta chica y volver a los brazos de mi tsundere… donde ahora que lo pienso también me golpearían e insultarían, dependiendo de la situación, pero al menos puedo obtener algo más que las frías miradas de Carim Gracia. Tomé la caja de herramientas por ayudar para así salir lo más rápido posible del techo y la otra rubia tomó su mochila que nunca entendí por qué trajo, luego bajé la escalera bastante animada y aunque tuve las increíbles ganas de sacarla de ahí una vez que llegué a tierra firme para dejar a Carim Gracia atrapada en el techo, me contuve… no porque ella me diera algo de lástima, sino porque sé que si lo hago, y ella logra escapar, me buscará hasta en el mismísimo infierno con tal de vengarse. Mejor cortar toda comunicación de la mejor manera posible.

Carim Gracia, con su mochila al hombro, miraba las escaleras con aprensión, como ordenándoles que hicieran algo con la mente.

"¿Pasa algo?" pregunté algo impaciente, de verdad quería terminar con esto lo más rápido posible.

"¡Nada que te importe!" pues puedes irte al mismo carajo, ni que te necesitara para ir a la dirección.

"Me voy a la dirección entonces" Carim Gracia me quedó mirando directamente, no sabía decir si era desconfianza o cierto temor… probablemente ambos "no me voy a escapar, le puedes preguntar a la directora o ir a ver si realmente fui cuando termines con lo que sea que estés haciendo" ahora hago mi feliz y solitaria retirada.

"¡Espera!" lo presentía, mi vida es un cliché después de todo.

"¿Si?" respondí preparándome mentalmente para un montón de cosas que no venia al caso pensar.

"esta escalera tiene muchos años... ¡podría venirse abajo en cualquier momento!"

"yo la veo bastante resistente" y también se ve bastante nueva.

"¡m-más vale prevenir que lamentar!" ya ¿y? "¡n-no te quedes ahí parada! ¡Ven a afirmar esta cosa para que pueda bajar!" jejeje… esto se va a poner divertido, parece que esta presidenta excesivamente autoritaria tiene cierto temor a los lugares altos. Me pregunto si es la ironía de la vida.

"¿Por qué debería hacer eso? Ni siquiera me lo has pedido por favor y hasta ahora me has tratado como a un saco de harina" ¡OH POR DIOS! ¡Esa cara de terror es impagable! "baja tu sola, tampoco es tanta altura" la venganza es dulce.

"¡Te merecías esos tratos por lo que hiciste! ¡Y es m-mucha a-altura! ¡Ayúdame ya!" la chica ya estaba en cuatro mirando hacia abajo con ojos temerosos, creo que el miedo paralizó sus piernas… de verdad que siente pánico con estas cosas. Tenía planeado ayudarla pasara lo que pasara, pero como sé que de todas maneras me voy a ir al infierno, me di la media vuelta y comencé a caminar muy lento "¡NO! ¡ESPERA! ¡HAYATE 2! ¡FATE! ¡FATE!" me paré en seco con una sonrisa en la cara, sabía que ella conocía mi nombre.

Para el alivio de Carim Gracia, no me hice de rogar más y me acerqué a la base de la escalera, asegurándola con el peso de mi cuerpo para evitar que se moviese cuando la presidenta comenzara a bajar ¿Cómo se metió allá arriba si sabía que después le iba a costar tanto volver? En subir y estar sentada mirando al horizonte no parecía tener problema alguno… aunque existe la posibilidad de que se estuviera aguantando en nombre de su honor.

"ya está" dije mirando a Carim Gracia "baja a tu propio ritmo, no me moveré" me pregunto si mis palabras le darán confianza, de verdad voy en serio.

Carim Gracia miraba la escalera con aprehensión, no veía en sus ojos algo parecido a "esta chica me va a dejar caer", más bien era una especie de incomodidad, es como cuando Nanoha se avergüenza, solo que esta no es tan adorable.

"¿Pasa algo?" pregunté impaciente, que Carim Gracia se tome su tiempo para bajar no quiere decir que tengamos todo el día.

"no mires…"

"¿Qué?"

"cuando baje… no mires arriba"

"¿Por qué?"

"¡¿C-como que por qué? ¡n-no juegues conmigo!" pero si de verdad no sé de qué demonios estás hablando "… estoy con la falda y…" ¿y qué? Con las faldas tienes más movilidad, se mueven y te dejan más espacio para… oh ¡OOOOOH! Claro, por supuesto, desde mi posición tendría una panorámica no muy digna para la presidenta del consejo estudiantil "¡no sonrías así, pareces un viejo pervertido!"

"perdón, no lo pude evitar, es un gran hallazgo saber que eres una chica tímida después de todo" el Lunes tiene sus pequeñas luces de esperanza a mitad del día.

"¡I-idiota! como sea, ni se te ocurra mirar" ni que tuvieras nada que me interesara mirar, pero gracias por la oferta.

"no miraré, me concentraré en el piso" respondí al tiempo que agachaba la cabeza y reía para mis adentros, miraría arriba solo para cabrearla, pero ahora que comenzó a bajar sería peligroso para ambas. Después de todo, Carim Gracia resultó ser alguien demasiado consciente de sí misma y las miradas de quienes la rodean, supongo que el trabajo de presidenta lo requiere, y considerando todo lo que hace, pues no me extraña que le haya calado hondo en su personalidad… o tal vez siempre fue así y el trabajo de presidenta solo era perfecto para ella, en cualquier caso, me siento como en casa.

"si me llego a dar cuenta de que estas mirando, encontraran tu cuerpo al fondo de un pozo" creo de corazón que amenazarme la hace sentir mejor.

Carim Gracia siguió bajando lento, muy lento, desesperantemente lento, y yo estuve todo el tiempo mirando al piso hasta que sentí que ya estaba prácticamente encima de mí, hizo un escándalo cuando me quité de mi lugar, pero ya estaba a casi nada de altura, así que la ignoré. Luego de eso, y un rápido, mascullado y orgulloso "nofuetandificilperogracias" emprendí rumbo a la dirección, sin embargo, Carim Gracia me detuvo, registró un poco su mochila, y sacó una toalla y jabón.

"lávate la cara y las manos, pareces cualquier cosa menos una persona" es como que está siendo amable pero al mismo tiempo descortés… ¿se pueden hacer las dos cosas al mismo tiempo?

No le di muchas vueltas al asunto e hice lo que la presidenta me dijo que hiciera –no estaba siguiendo órdenes, quería lavarme- y ahora sí, caminamos a la dirección sin que nada más nos detuviera, en un silencio medianamente incómodo.

* * *

"Tú no eres Hayate-chan" ¿es que no es lo suficientemente obvio como para que todo aquel que me ve diga eso? Me pegaré en la frente un cartel que diga que no soy Hayate, a ver si así siguen con las brillantes deducciones.

"Lamento arruinar sus expectativas" no sé qué cosa estaba esperando, pero está claro que no era a mí.

"no digas eso Fate-chan, como directora siempre es un agrado recibirte aquí ¿Cómo está Chrono-kun?" deja-vú.

"bien…" la benévola religiosa me miraba concentrada... vaya, esto es incómodo, me pregunto cómo debería decirle que Chrono rompió una buena cantidad de enseñanzas cristianas embarazando a su joven novia por culpa de un mal uso de preservativos "dejó fijado un endometrio y ahora lo atacan las hormonas, pero en general está bien."

"¿Qué hizo qué?"

"directora, creo que los asuntos familiares de esta chica no vienen al caso ahora" ¿tu todavía estás aquí? ¿Qué tengo que hacer para que me dejes?

"Carim-chan ¿Tú no tienes clases ahora?" golpe bajo ¿Qué demonios directora? ¡No puedes desautorizar a la presidenta del consejo estudiantil de esa manera! Eso hace que la deteste menos "creo que ya cumpliste tu parte del protocolo con excesivo profesionalismo" cuando la directora dice 'creo' en realidad quiere decir 'no me puedes cuestionar'.

"esta vez es algo diferente" y esta otra va y la cuestiona, no sé por qué siento que estoy en todas las de perder "esta persona no es Hayate" me compraré un cartel, lo hare "no conoce sus intenciones y ha hecho algo por mucho ilegal" venga, húndeme más, no lo he pasado lo suficientemente mal este día.

"en ese caso, lo haremos como siempre; seré yo quien hable con ella, si necesito tu ayuda, te llamaré" ¿Esto es lo que hacen todos los Lunes con Hayate? Con razón no la han expulsado.

Carim Gracia me miró con su ya conocido desprecio y la cara de 'te estoy observando' antes de retirarse de la oficina de la directora; en este ambiente en el cual estaba segura que sin importar quien tuviera la autoridad terminaría haciendo alguna clase de castigo extremista, maldije a Japón por ser una isla, ahora nunca podría atravesar la frontera a pie ilegalmente para salvarme.

"muy bien" dijo la directora mirándome con una de sus sonrisas "¿me puedes decir que fue lo que ocurrió?"

"¿huh?"

"tu versión, tienes una ¿no?" espera, ¿O sea que me va a dejar defenderme sin saltar en conclusiones como lo han hecho todas las personas conmigo desde el inicio de los tiempos? ¿De verdad van a usar un sistema de justicia decente a la hora de decidir las culpas? Voy… voy a llorar.

Le dije mi versión a la directora con lujo de detalles, desde que me desperté en la mañana hasta que me mandaron a la dirección injustamente; también le comenté como fue que terminé lanzando la bomba con Nanoha –omití la parte de la maniobra de entrenamiento, obvio- y el pequeño numerito de Hayate que me había dejado desconcertada un par de buenos minutos.

"ya veo" dijo la directora mientras escribía un par de cosas en un libro de registros, supongo que será en el que anotan todos las travesuras de Hayate "en sí, tienes la culpa por seguir jugando con la bomba a pesar de que no estabas segura de que era falsa" es mejor que ser acusada de terrorismo "y Hayate-chan tiene la culpa por comprar cosas así a desconocidos y traerlas a la escuela" cierto, cierto "sin embargo, la ley solo castiga cosas que pasaron, no cosas que 'podrían' pasar" por eso es tan fácil conseguir cosas para hacer daño "por lo que la única que será castigada, eres tú."

"entiendo…" dije con un suspiro resignado. Al menos no me castigaran por homicidio frustrado, ni tampoco llamaran a la policía o me llevaran a la cárcel… otra vez.

"aunque debo reconocer que estoy sorprendida, de verdad estaba esperando a otra persona en ese asiento" creo que todos esperábamos a Hayate, creo que incluso Hayate esperaba a Hayate…

"¿te preocupa algo, Fate-chan?" ¿seria tan amable de dejar de meterse en las emociones ajenas? Al menos déjeme pensar en las cosas que me preocupan antes de decírselas.

"No."

"¿Segura?"

"segura."

"¿Totalmente?"

"creo que mis pensamientos me conocen lo suficiente para emitir un veredicto."

"A veces podemos engañarnos a nosotros mismos."

"Presionar algo no hará que ocurra."

"Negarlo no hará que desaparezca" diablos, no se me ocurre ninguna frase inteligente para devolverle eso, me quedaré en silencio, siento que si hablo será peor "¿No vas a usar otras de tus astutas frases para confundirme?" ¿Para qué? Está claro que usted tiene un objetivo definido, sin importar que diga encontrará la manera de llevar la conversación a donde le sea conveniente "te preguntaré una última cosa antes de decirte tu castigo…" uh-oh, una pregunta significa que tendré que hablar "¿Tú y Hayate-chan son amigas?"

"¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa? Hayate es la mejor amiga que tengo… estará loca y me meterá en líos, pero es mi mejor amiga" que cursi, eso me pasa cuando no pienso antes de hablar… en todo caso es la verdad.

"buenas palabras, aunque no respondiste a mi pregunta" ¿al final lo que dije está bien o está mal? "en fin, referente a tu castigo…"

* * *

Querido Dios:

Hace diez minutos no estaba totalmente convencida de que existieras, pero ahora, luego de haber sido sometida a una situación cuya posibilidad de pasar era mínima y destruía todas las reglas conocidas de la mala suerte, ahora sé que sí existes, que eres mujer, que estás en tu periodo y que yo soy tu píldora anticonceptiva. Espero sinceramente que el día del juicio final estés en tus días y nos mandes a todos de vuelta al infierno, donde nadie tendrá que aguantar tus cambios de humor.

Atte.

Fate Testarossa Harlaown.

P.D: por favor cuida a mi familia, a mis amigos, y que el bebé de Amy nazca sano y fuerte.

"Quiero que sepas que yo tampoco disfruto estando contigo, Hayate 2." La vida es injusta, la religión es un asco, la moral es para los idiotas y el deber es para los sometidos 'tienes que aprender que tan importante es la escuela' dijo 'pasarás todo el día con Carim-chan, es la mejor manera de que entiendas' ¿Pues qué pasa si yo no quería aprender nada? ¿Qué le costaba suspenderme? No, ve con la maniática del consejo estudiantil, aprenderás muchas cosas importantes que no te servirán nunca más porque te irás de la escuela en un par de meses ¡Lecciones mis calzones! Apuesto que ni siquiera le interesa mi formación moral y me mandó aquí porque disfruta ver la dinámica de sufrimiento "deja de hacer tantas caras extrañas" tú tampoco me agradas, yo debería estar con Nanoha, o con cualquier otra persona, hasta Vivio sería una grata compañía "¿Q-quieres dejar de mirarme así? es estresante."

"Siempre puedes irte, eres la presidenta ¿no?" usa tu poder para tu conveniencia y la mía.

"Podría, pero se me ha pedido que te vigile todo un día" creo que esas no son las palabras que la directora usó.

"¿Y tú no vas a, digamos, clases? ¿Algún examen para el cual estudiar? ¿Algún trabajo grupal del que tengas que preocuparte?"

"estudio con anticipación, y las profesoras saben que soy lo suficientemente responsable para conseguir todos los apuntes y sacar buenas calificaciones."

"¿Qué tan buenas?" no creo que le gane a Arisa.

"primer lugar de toda la preparatoria" carajo, le gana a Arisa, es una genio, con razón es tan mala, sus emociones fueron reemplazadas por una anormal cantidad de neuronas activadas "¡No me mires como si fuera un robot! Lo único que hago es estudiar como corresponde."

"como sea ¿Qué tengo que hacer ahora? ¿Desparasitar perros?"

"no, aunque lo pondré en la lista" voy a dejar de hablar "ahora vamos a supervisar una obra de remodelación."

Carim Gracia me dio su mochila para que la llevara, que por esas cosas de la suerte no estaba tan pesada como yo esperaba –esperaba que tuviera dentro trozos de plomo para darle energía a su seco corazón- y me guió mientras me explicaba lo más brevemente posible que era lo que íbamos a hacer. Aparentemente, había un área de juegos relativamente cerca del gimnasio que estaba en mal estado, y eso era un peligro para cualquier niño –o idiota como yo con cerebro de hormiga- que decidiera jugar ahí; el punto es, que contrataron a unos tipos para que remodelaran los juegos, ya que no venia al caso quitarlos y dejar un terreno sin usar.

En mi cabeza sonaba una canción que odio pero que se me quedó pegada hace unos días, acompañando mi forzada caminata entre árboles detrás de Carim Gracia que pisaba las ramitas sin piedad; me estaba preguntando exactamente dónde íbamos, cuando mi cuerpo comenzó a temblar solo y mi corazón empezó a retumbar sin control, a mi mente venían cortas imágenes, recuerdos de lo que me había pasado años atrás, porque acababa de relacionar que estos "juegos que necesitan remodelación" son la mismísima escena de un horrible crimen y mi casi homicidio.

Traté de calmarme sin mucho éxito, la verdad, es que desde el incidente nunca había vuelto a este lugar y el aire se estaba volviendo demasiado pesado para mí como para poder respirar sin jadear, sudor frio comenzó a correr por mi frente también, me sentía claustrofóbica en un espacio abierto.

"¿Estás bien?" me preguntó Carim Gracia volteándose a verme fijamente, ella debería saber que fue justo donde planea hacer un lugar para recreación que desfiguraron a un chico; la policía lo archivo como escena del crimen, nadie se pudo acercar ahí lo que duró la investigación ¿Por qué remodelar ese lugar?

"Sí, solo déjame respirar un poco" respondí estirando mi espalda hacia atrás y respirando profundamente, aún es difícil mantener la compostura, creo que nunca superaré esto, sin embargo tampoco quiero superarlo, no me hace mucha gracia enfrentarme a mis miedos, sobre todo cuando este tiene un cuchillo limpio y listo para ti.

Carim Gracia parecía notoriamente preocupada, y se acercó a mí para sacar de su mochila un dulce y dármelo; le lancé una broma de que traía la cuarta dimensión dentro de ese bolso, pero simplemente me devolvió una mirada severa y me obligó a que camináramos más despacio lo que quedaba de trayecto. Si bien esa medida hizo que el estómago se me hiciera un nudo ciego, también sirvió para que me preparara mentalmente y repasara todas las cosas que no tenía que hacer cuando llegáramos a los juegos, siendo la más importante no mirar el tobogán, bajo ninguna circunstancia, nunca, de ninguna manera.

Mantuve la vista en los pies de Carim Gracia todo el camino, sentía que si miraba al frente y veía como se acercaba el lugar sería peor; no me detuve ni alcé el rostro hasta que los pies se detuvieron, y luego de hacer acoplo de todo mi valor y autocontrol, con las piernas temblándome como gallina, me atreví a mirar al frente.

Para mi sorpresa, no había ni tobogán, ni sube y baja, ni neumático enterrado, ni nada, estaba tan plano como Vita y tan abandonado como Frank; oigan, esta no es la escena del crimen que me tenía que lanzar alguna especie de ataque psicológico, es un intento de cuadrado de tierra de nadie aplanada, menuda sacada de onda, nada de drama para mi hoy.

"Qué raro, pensé que ya estarían aquí" ¿Quiénes?

No bien Carim Gracia terminó de decir eso, comenzaron a escucharse voces y ruidos metálicos a la lejanía, los cuales dieron paso después de unos pocos minutos a un grupo de seis hombres, tanto jóvenes como de edad, que cargaban toda clase de materiales. Carim Gracia caminó hacia ellos -conmigo detrás porque no me quería quedar sola en ese lugar aunque no hubiera nada- topándose cara a cara con quien parecía el líder, y comenzaron hablar animadamente de dinero, tiempo y materiales. Mientras ellos estaban en lo suyo, el resto de los hombres comenzó a trabajar en el terreno. Al final, entre que miraba y escuchaba, solo una cosa acabó captando mi atención:

"También hemos usado diferentes amuletos para detener la maldición" dijo el señor, haciendo que lo quedara mirando con sorpresa –y aunque nunca lo admitiré, un poco de temor-; la palabra 'maldición' parece que nació grabada en mi vida.

"¿Sigue con eso? Le he dicho que las maldiciones no existen" si existen… creo… a menos que lo haya soñado… en realidad no sé.

"Señorita, nosotros hemos visto muchas cosas en este trabajo, las malas energías quedan en los objetos y las almas en pena no siempre buscan ayuda. El aire se volvía más pesado cada vez que alguno de nosotros tocaba los juegos viejos, si no fuera por la experiencia que nos envuelve, muchos habrían caído." Me late que ya sé de donde salió toda esta maldición de la que hablan.

"Pero ya no están ¿verdad? No hay de qué preocuparse ahora" puede ser, pero a mí este lugar me pone nerviosa de todas formas.

"no porque no estén quiere decir que nada pasó, siempre hay algo, o alguien, que lo recuerda" el señor se despidió con una corta reverencia que tanto Carim Gracia como yo respondimos a la brevedad; me pregunto por qué siempre la gente que lleva años trabajando en algo que no requiere mucho conocimiento académico siempre tiene amplia sabiduría o experiencia referente a asuntos en los que la mayoría ni se preocuparía pero que al final también son importantes, te hace reflexionar sobre donde aprendes las cosas realmente útiles para tu vida.

Nos quedamos mirando como los hombres trabajaban un poco más, y de verdad me sorprendía el inmenso respeto que estas personas ponían en cada una de sus acciones, colocando cada cosa en su lugar como pidiéndole permiso a la tierra, orando para la paz de las almas, probablemente sintiendo que así podrían aliviar un poco lo que ocurrió en este lugar.

Me pregunté si podría hacer lo mismo.

Mi respuesta fue no.

* * *

"Bien, puedes quedarte con esto" no me lo puedo creer "por suerte siempre traigo servicio extra y siempre tiendo a traer más de lo que de verdad como" es que de verdad, es increíble "hubiera preferido comer en una mesa como la gente, pero considerando que en realidad ya te estaba sonando el estómago…" esto no puede ser cierto, tiene que haber alguna trampa "¿Qué te pasa?"

"¿Está envenenado?"

"Te encanta hacer enojar a la gente ¿verdad?" ¡Argh! ¡La cabreé otra vez! "si tanta desconfianza te da puedes quedarte sin almorzar."

"¡No es eso! Es que… ya sabes, se supone que soy una delincuente juvenil y que me odias, por eso me parece raro que me hayas regalado la mitad de tu almuerzo" no sé si lo que estoy diciendo está bien o mal, ella siempre tiene el ceño fruncido "q-quiero decir, ya me estaba preparando para que me obligaras a comprarte tu almuerzo después de pedir limosna en la calle…"

"sigue hablando y te obligaré a hacer eso" ya me callo.

Hoy, Lunes, ocurrió un milagro de navidad adelantado: por estar supervisando el trabajo en los juegos, se nos paso la hora del almuerzo; el plan inicial era ir a buscar mi dinero para ir a comprar en la cafetería algo –se me quedó el almuerzo que mamá hizo en casa, viva yo- pero Carim Gracia, viendo la hora, dijo que no encontraría nada bueno, o nada verdaderamente saludable, o nada en realidad. Así que lo mejor era que ella me diera la mitad del suyo que andaba trayendo en la mochila. Tiene de todo en esa mochila, es como un kit de supervivencia escolar para gente con mala suerte y vidas clichés como yo. En fin, ahora estoy sentada debajo de un árbol, a piernas cruzadas –ventajas de andar vestida como mecánico- comiendo del mismo almuerzo que Carim Gracia, la presidenta del consejo estudiantil; y cuando digo del mismo almuerzo, no me refiero a que echó la mitad del suyo en un recipiente aparte, no, estamos comiendo del mismo jodido envase.

"¿Quieres probarlo de una buena vez?" ¿Quieres darme tiempo para asimilar que no atravesé a una dimensión diferente?

Tragando algo de saliva, ya que todavía encontraba esta situación por lo menos extraña, tome un poco de la comida de Carim Gracia, y me la llevé a la boca bajo la mirada atenta de esta ¿Por qué me mira tanto? No debí sentarme frente a ella, solo hace las cosas más incomodas.

"¿Está bueno?" deja masticar bien, no pienso tragar hasta asegurarme de que de verdad no hay veneno en esta cosa.

"pues la verduras están un poco saladas, pero lo demás está bastante aceptable" es bastante simple también, quien lo hizo no debe cocinar mucho.

"ya veo…" respondió Carim Gracia antes de bajar la cabeza y comenzar ella a comer también… un minuto, esa expresión molesta… no me digan que…

"¡¿Lo preparaste tú?" ¡¿Puedes cocinar? ¡¿Así como lo hacen las chicas normales? ¡¿Y yo lo critique así sin pensar?

"¿Por qué pones esa cara? Es normal que las personas se preparen su propio almuerzo" sí, claro, 'por suerte siempre traigo más de lo que como' y una banana; al final solo quería que alguien le dijera que tal lo hacía.

"¿Estás practicando tu cocina para algo?" inesperadamente, Carim Gracia se sonrojó con esa pregunta, fue uno leve, que acompañó a su expresión de sorpresa.

"n-nada en especial" dijo mirando hacia un lado mientras un tic parecía que se había apoderado de su ceja… les va a parecer raro pero sentí un escalofrió extremadamente familiar recorrerme el cuerpo. Mejor cambio el tema antes de que pasen más cosas así…

"esto… ¿Cómo llegaste a ser la presidenta del consejo estudiantil?" era eso o hablar sobre el clima, y la gente solo habla sobre el clima cuando no se le ocurre nada más.

"Democracia" respondió Carim Gracia como si fuera algo obvio y natural "aunque formo parte del consejo estudiantil desde la secundaria." ¿Qué?

"yo pensaba que solo estudiantes de preparatoria podían formar parte del consejo" aunque tampoco sabía que tenían tantas facilidades o que eran ellos quienes se hacían responsables de los asuntos más importantes –de carácter estudiantil- cuando la directora no estaba. Ahora que recuerdo, los otros dijeron que todo era por la presidenta.

"En realidad así es, en mi caso hicieron una excepción."

"¿Por qué?"

"Hayate Yagami."

"¿Huh?" siempre puedes descubrir más cosas que te confundan, siempre.

"Pues si quieres una explicación…" la presidenta se aclaró la garganta antes de continuar "fue hace ya más o menos seis años, en esos tiempos lo único que hacía era estudiar, hablaba solo lo justo con las personas que me rodeaban, y no conocía a nadie fuera del salón de clases" ¿Qué estaba haciendo yo hace seis años? estaba aprendiendo como entrenar tsunderes junto a Shari, por eso ahora no soy el primer lugar en cuanto a estudios se refiere "si te soy sincera, no tenía muchos amigos con los cuales compartir y tampoco me interesaban los rumores que corrieran por la escuela; de hecho, aun no me interesan" sí, se nota "y así era como no me enteraba de nada si no me afectaba directamente" entiendo, me pasa lo mismo.

"Cuando Hayate comenzó con estas supuestas bromas" continuó Carim Gracia "no eran más que hechos aislados que se comentaban en los pasillos y provocaban dolores de cabeza a un puñado de personas" lo recuerdo, un día Hayate decidió que sería divertido colocar pegamento en la silla de algunos profesores porque sí, fue la primera vez que la enviaron a la dirección y todos esperaban que con lo que la regañaron sería la última, y si bien pasaron como dos meses antes de que Hayate se atreviera a volver a hacer algo –que a esa edad hacia cosas bastante inocentes comparadas con ahora-, nunca más se detuvo "y como yo no era parte de ese puñado de personas, pues ni me interesaba ni me afectaba lo que pudiera pasar con ella.

El punto es que el tiempo siguió pasando, la frecuencia de los atentados de Hayate fue aumentando, y aunque no me importaba en absoluto, su nombre se me acabó grabando en la cabeza debido a que todo lo que gente comentaba, eran las hazañas de Hayate Yagami." Eso fue ya cerca del final del primer año de la secundaria, Hayate entró en una especie de frenesí del que no la podía sacar nadie, llegaba a hacer tres bromas por semana, y desde esos inicios que nadie sabe por qué lo hace "La verdad, nunca habría ido a mas allá de recordar su nombre, hasta que su irritante pasatiempo acabó por afectarme a mí.

Creo que era Lunes cuando ocurrió… en realidad no estoy segura, t-tampoco es que me importe, pudo ser cualquier día y aun así me habría dado igual" estúpido escalofrió familiar que sigue apareciendo "el punto es que estaba en la biblioteca, intentando estudiar como cualquier estudiante intenta hacerlo" no voy a comentar sobre el general de los alumnos "cuando esta chica con cara de mapache tiene la genial idea de entrar con un taladro y varios cuadros de dibujos muy mal hechos" no sabía que había hecho eso, se suponía que ella nunca había tocado la biblioteca. "En un principio, solo la miré feo por entrar con semejante escándalo" me imagino como esa mirada habrá sido "pero volví a lo mío rápidamente, hasta que tuvo la genial idea de conectar y prender el estúpido taladro."

"Y eso te molestaba porque querías estudiar, entiendo" aunque para mí una interrupción en el estudio casi siempre es bienvenida.

"Ni siquiera me tomé la molestia de reclamarle, simplemente me levanté y desconecté la máquina antes de que comenzara a hacer agujeros en la pared, y me volví a sentar para meterme en lo mío." Creo que ya me imagino lo que pasó después "Hayate tampoco me reclamó, al menos no en voz alta, y conectó el taladro de nuevo; entonces yo me levanté y lo desconecté otra vez, pero ella lo volvió a conectar, estuvimos así un par de veces, hasta que me harté y en vez de desconectar el aparato, simplemente me acerqué a ella y le di una cachetada." No pude evitar reírme un poco, tanto por la situación como por las caras que hacía Carim Gracia mientras relataba.

"¿Y qué hizo ella?"

"Me gritó. Me dijo 'amargada mascota de las masas y la fuerza política'; yo la mandé al diablo, le respondí que no sabía ni quién era, ni que tampoco me importaba, solo quería que se callara y me dejara estudiar tranquila."

"¿Y qué pasó después?"

"Se calló y se fue." Me estas mintiendo ¿Hayate accediendo a las demandas de una perfecta desconocida? Por años toda clase de personas han tratado de convencerla o forzarla de hacer muchas cosas sin éxito alguno ¿Y esta rubia con un complejo de superioridad no tan sólido le da una cachetada y lo logra? ¿Acaso la violencia es la respuesta para todo? "La verdad no me la volví a encontrar hasta como dos semanas después, cuando estaba fotocopiando un par de cosas y pasó con una bolsa de globos de agua, no sé muy bien por qué, pero se quedó hablando conmigo sobre muchas cosas y al final no hizo broma alguna.

No fue la última vez que nos vimos, aunque solo cuando nos encontrábamos por casualidad acabábamos hablando… más bien, ella me acababa hablando a mí, siempre se daba que por estar conmigo, se olvidaba de la broma que tenía que hacer o derechamente decía que mejor no la hacía porque le daba flojera" eso explica por qué la frecuencia de los ataques comenzó a disminuir sin un patrón especifico "y quienes notaron eso, probablemente porque siempre estaban al pendiente de Hayate, fueron los del consejo estudiantil.

Me llamaron un día cualquiera para entrar en la directiva siendo parte de una comisión especial para contener a Hayate; por supuesto les dije que no, no estaba para andar siendo la niñera de nadie, así que sacaron a un par de delegados para darme un puesto oficial" esta chica nació para la política y la administración, definitivamente.

"La táctica del consejo estudiantil funcionó de maravillas" siguió animadamente Carim Gracia, mientras comenzaba a guardar la cosas que habíamos usado para almorzar, le di las gracias solo con la mirada para no interrumpir su relato "sin importar que actividad me pidieran hacer, siempre salía bien, Hayate prefería hacer cualquier otra cosa, pero nunca se metía con lo que yo hiciera, por eso, comenzaron a darme cada vez más responsabilidades, todo con la intención de ir frenando cada vez más a Hayate;" por eso actualmente eres tú quien toma todas las decisiones en el consejo, es una táctica de protección "eventualmente, aproveché mi creciente importancia a mi favor, y le planteé a la directora mi ascenso a un cargo con más voz, ya que me sería imposible hacerme cargo de todo lo que me pedían sin tener gente que me apoyara a mi conveniencia; a principios de tercer año de secundaria era la vice-presidenta del consejo estudiantil." Para ese entonces, el patrón de Hayate ya estaba limitado a hacer bromas solo los Lunes ¿acaso era porque Carim Gracia no estaba involucrada en ninguna actividad ese día? Y si era por eso ¿Por qué hacer bromas los Lunes ahora considerando que es precisamente ese día cuando Carim Gracia tiene la mayor cantidad de cosas que hacer?

"¿Por qué los Lunes?" pregunté mientras ambas nos parábamos de nuestro lugar y Carim Gracia volvía a entregarme su mochila y comenzaba a guiar el camino.

"No sé a qué te refieres."

"¿Por qué Hayate solo hace cosas como estas los Lunes? Si la idea inicial de que estuvieras en el consejo estudiantil era para que tu presencia detuviera sus impulsos delictuales, pues no tiene sentido que lo haga los Lunes cuando tienes mayor actividad."

"No tengo idea, desde siempre el consejo estudiantil tiene una reunión los Lunes para decidir las actividades de la semana, y desde que me convertí en la vice-presidenta, que es solo Lunes que puedo ver a Hayate."

"Espera ¿no se ven durante el resto de la semana?"

"Estoy demasiado ocupada y casi no coincidimos los otros días, ya te dije que solo hablamos cuando nos vemos por casualidad." Ya, pero cuando alguien es enviada a la dirección, siendo derivada al consejo estudiantil, todos los Lunes sin excepción, podrá ser de todo, menos una casualidad.

Y estoy segura que Carim Gracia lo sabe también.

* * *

"¡Tienes que contarlos otra vez!"

"¡No! ¡No pienso hacerlo de nuevo! ¡Ya los conté dos veces!"

"¡No cuadran! ¡Tienes que hacerlo cuadrar!"

"¡Pues me vale si no cuadra! ¡A algún idiota se le habrá perdido el que falta!"

"¡Por protocolo tienes que contarlos tres veces para asegurarnos de una pérdida!"

"¡Contar otra vez no va a hacer que aparezca la estupidez esa!"

Carim Gracia, luego de actuar como una persona amable y medianamente respetuosa durante la hora del almuerzo, volvió a comportarse como la bruja perfeccionista cabeza dura una vez que comenzamos con el siguiente trabajo que tenía preparado para hoy: hacer un inventario del laboratorio; lo que pensé que solo seria contar lo que había y ya, resulta que tenía que hacerse cuadrar con unos números anteriores y seguir una serie de reglas que yo encuentro llanamente idiotas, porque lo único que hacían era retrasar un trabajo que pudo tardar bastante menos en terminarse.

El laboratorio tenía muchas cosas, y el inventario había sido un trabajo normal sin mucho esfuerzo, hasta que me tocó contar los tubos de ensayo, porque de esos había muchos y estaban por todos lados, perdí la cuenta por diferentes razones tres veces, y cuando por fin parecía que los tenía todos resulta que faltaba uno, los conté dos veces y miré por todo el lugar para asegurarme que no se me había pasado por alto, después le dije a Carim Gracia el problema, a lo que ella me respondió que tenía que contarlos una vez más y luego pasárselos a ella, porque al final, para disminuir el margen de error, ella tendría que contar todo lo que yo conté y viceversa.

Esa fue la gota que rebalsó el vaso, la tediosa tarea acabó por comerse mi paciencia y lo que hice fue sentarme en el piso con los brazos cruzados mirando a un rincón para expresar mi molestia y mis obvias intenciones de no. Hacer. Un. Pepino. De inventario. Una actitud llevó a la otra y finalmente me encontré en una acalorada discusión con Carim Gracia en la que ninguna estaba dispuesta a ceder, amenazas e insultos llenaron el ambiente con palabras no muy bonitas, pero ya había aguantado lo suficiente y no iba a permitir que me explotaran más, al diablo con el material escolar.

"¡Eres una delincuente floja y exasperante! ¡Ni siquiera puedes terminar un trabajo tan simple como éste bien!" Carim Gracia estaba roja y gritaba tan fuerte que probablemente mañana no tendría voz para mandar a nadie.

"¡Tú eres una presidenta explotadora y egocéntrica! ¡Si tanto te molesta mi trabajo pues hace esta porquería de inventario sola!" yo estaba en similares condiciones, con mis ojos mirando directamente a los azules de la presidenta del consejo estudiantil, dándoles la pelea con una tozudez increíble.

"¡Solo te vas a ganar una amonestación del porte de un buque! ¡Ni creas que alguien va a interceder por ti cuando el momento llegue!"

"¡Anda a amenazar a tu abuela! ¡A mí me importa un huevo lo que digas, sigues siendo igual de irritante!"

"¡Suficiente! ¡No pienso volver a hablarle a alguien con cerebro de simio como tú!"

"¡Genial! ¡Así no tengo que arruinar mis oídos escuchando tus quejas!"

"¡Bien!"

"¡Bien!"

"¡BIEN!"

El silencio reinó por un par de minutos, silencio en el que ambas decidimos darnos la espalda e insultarnos mentalmente, dejando un ambiente tan tenso que se podría cortar con cuchillo, hasta que me llegó un mensaje al celular:

"_Aun tienes que contar los tubos de ensayo por tercera vez" _yo… yo la mato, juro que la mato.

"¡Estas a mi lado, joder!" grité volteando a verla "¡Si vas a decirme algo, que sea a la cara!"

Carim Gracia también se volteó y me quedó mirando a los ojos notoriamente enfadada, sus labios permanecieron sellados, todo lo que hizo fue levantar su celular a la altura de su rostro y mostrarme como apretaba en botón de enviar, segundos más tarde fue mi móvil el que sonó avisando que acababa de recibir un mensaje:

"_Te odio." _¡YO TE ODIO MÁS!

* * *

"Ya está, los conté otra vez, aquí los tienes" no me pregunten cómo, pero acabé accediendo a las órdenes de Carim Gracia después de que llenara mi buzón de entrada con decenas de mensajes irritantes, inútiles e insultantes. Podemos decir que mi orgullo a la hora de no hacer una actividad es claramente sobrepasado cuando mi paciencia se va al carajo; intenté salir de la habitación, pero estaba cerrada con llave, llave que tenia Carim Gracia, con quien forcejeé cinco minutos antes de que me diera un rodillazo en la parte baja del estomago.

"Ya era hora, puedes revisar esas cosas, si tus números no coinciden con los míos tienes que avisarme" Carim Gracia volvió a hablar cuando le dije que solo volvería a contar los tubos si dejaba de aplicar esa exasperante ley del hielo.

"Odio los inventarios" mascullé entre dientes "¿Por qué me encierran a mí con la bruja loca?"

"escuche eso" ¿Qué demonios tienes tú en las orejas? ¿Sensores de infrasonido? "sabía que no tenia que no tenía que dejar a gente como tú ayudando en algo como esto" pues no debiste hacerlo, ambas habríamos sido mucho más felices "ni siquiera congeniamos, debí llamar a Takamachi-san, ella es bastante más eficiente y agradable que tú."

"¿Takamachi?" estaba paralizada en mi lugar, acababa de perder la cuenta de lo que sea que estuviera contando con solo escuchar ese apellido "¿Takamachi Nanoha? ¿Pelirroja de ojos azules con notas sobresalientes y una anormal fuerza en su brazo izquierdo que se sienta al lado mío?"

"¿La conoces? No sabía que fuera en la misma clase que tú" ¡¿QUÉ? No, no puede ser, esto es mucho más que ilógico; conoces a Hayate, conoces a Nanoha ¿Y no me conocías a mí hasta esta mañana cuando aparecí en el consejo estudiantil? No entiendo ¡Es imposible!

"¿Cómo es eso posible? ¿Cómo llegaste a conocer a Nanoha? ¿Por qué?" mi actividad de contar cosas estaba olvidada ya, mi mente estaba demasiado confundida y mi cuerpo demasiado paralizado como para poder concentrarme en otra cosa. Carim Gracia parecía notar esto, y en vez de gritarme por no hacer mi supuesto trabajo, me respondió extrañada:

"¿Tan extraño te parece que conozca a una persona cercana a ti?" no es eso "En realidad, el primer día que llego, se perdió buscando su salón y pidió ayuda al consejo" usaré eso más tarde "Aunque en realidad la conocí cuando Hayate la trajo para que nos ayudara con la campaña presidencial; también ha ayudado con otras cosas. Una chica trabajadora y responsable."

"¿Hayate?" ¿Otra vez? Es que… no puede ser… Carim Gracia conoce a Nanoha porque Hayate se la presentó, y ubica al menos de vista a toda la gente de la preparatoria, pero de mí no le sonaba nada, era posible durante la secundaria, considerando como Carim Gracia dijo que era… pero el día del hurón volador se suponía que la directiva elegida estaba ahí; porque estaban ahí ¿verdad?

"¿Ocurre algo?" preguntó la presidenta mirándome con curiosidad.

"Carim Gracia ¿De verdad no me conocías de nada?" normalmente, el no ser reconocida por la gente me causa tranquilidad, pero ahora, por alguna razón, me siento sumamente preocupada, como si algo relativamente… devastador, fuera a ocurrir.

También parecía que la presidenta estaba algo incomoda; por alguna razón no pudo sostenerme la mirada y se dio media vuelta para seguir moviendo cosas de un lado a otro "O-Oí tu nombre una vez… hace tres años en el consejo estudiantil; f-fue cuando ocurrió el incidente de las desapariciones de los estudiantes, los noticieros nunca dijeron tu nombre, pero el tema sonó fuerte en ese momento, incluso el consejo estudiantil llegó a comentarlo, a pesar de que no tenían ni voz ni voto al respecto."

"¿Y nunca te dio curiosidad de saber cómo era quien había estado involucrada en el asunto?" la chica dejó de hacer lo que sea que estuviera haciendo, suspiró y volvió a mirarme, apoyando su cuerpo en el mesón que estaba detrás de ella.

"Escucha…" Carim Gracia dudó un poco, como si no supiera cómo explicarse "cuando ocurrió el incidente hace tres años y el consejo estudiantil lo comentó llegando a ninguna conclusión que aportara algo nuevo, le pregunte a Hayate por la chica que estaba en medio de todo, no fue por curiosidad, fue simplemente para tener un tema de conversación, ella me dijo que el nombre de Fate Testarossa Harlaown no le sonaba de nada de una manera que no me motivó mucho a seguirle preguntando, así que dejé de interesarme en el asunto; la verdad, no tenía idea de quien eras hasta esta mañana cuando le pregunté a una chica cualquiera tu nombre y casi se queda sin aire por estar gritando lo increíble que supuestamente eres." De todo lo que la presidenta acababa de decirme, solo una cosa capto mi atención profundamente…

"¿Conoces a Arisa Bannings, Suzuka Tsukimura y Yuuno Scrya?" tenía que asegurarme de algo.

"¿A qué viene esa pregunta tan especifica?"

"¿Los conoces?" no le di tiempo a Carim Gracia de evadir la pregunta; la descoloqué un poco con mi insistencia, pero eso no me importaba mucho.

"Sí, han ayudado a su manera en cosas diferentes, sé que son amigos de Hayate… ¿Pasa algo? Desde que mencione a Takamachi-san que estás bastante pálida, y también luces algo confundida" estaba pálida cuando mencionaste a Nanoha, pero ahora estoy simplemente confundida por Hayate ¿Qué no me conoce? ¿Qué mi nombre no le suena de nada? ¿Qué demonios? Si fue Hayate la primera persona en acercarse a mí, fue ella quien tuvo la genial idea de utilizarme para diferentes cosas que me acabaron haciendo popular, me ha tenido en un tejado robando ropa interior y en los pasillos limpiando sus desastres ¿Cuál es la idea de decir que no me conocía a la presidenta del consejo estudiantil?

Sonreí a Carim Gracia para probarle que no me pasaba nada y volví a mi trabajo de contar; en realidad, el asunto de que Hayate me pegara una desconocida gigante no me enojaba en absoluto, más bien me preocupaba, no podía encontrar una buena razón para explicarlo ¿tal vez estaba enojada en ese tiempo? Pero aun así es relativamente extraño que nunca, para nada, haya mencionado mi cercanía… y lo que es peor, el no haber coincidido con Carim Gracia nunca en toda mi vida escolar, considerando su puesto y mis actuaciones, era sencillamente demasiado extraño para ser normal.

La respuesta obvia era que alguien estaba intercediendo para evitar que nos encontráramos.

Tenía una idea de quien… pero no tenía el por qué.

* * *

"Ya no falta casi nada para que toque el timbre de salida" comentó Carim Gracia mientras caminábamos por el pasillo hacia la biblioteca, acarreando libros perdidos varios que acababan en el consejo estudiantil.

"Sí… tienes razón" respondí suprimiendo sin mucho éxito una notoria sonrisa, nunca había estado más feliz de que se acabara un lunes, este día había sido extenuante, tanto por el trabajo como por la compañía.

"Te ves bastante feliz por eso"

"¿Yo? Nah, estoy igual que siempre" pero con un cien por ciento más de libertad.

"Pues yo si estoy feliz, significa que queda menos tiempo para que al fin pueda dejar de verte, Hayate 2" tu odio solo alimenta mi emoción por salir de clases.

Entramos a la biblioteca bastante cargadas, y mientras Carim Gracia hablaba con la monja a cargo, comencé a pensar en todo lo que implicó ser mandada a la dirección un Lunes: al final había perdido todo un día de clases, y si bien no me consideraron ausente, tendría que conseguirme apuntes y ponerme al día. Oh bueno, le pediré a Nanoha que me ayude, una clase particular por mi tsundere parece una buena idea para recrearse un poco, podría aplicar una L-7620, con suerte obtengo un sonrojo moe.

En mi fantasía me encontraba, probablemente sonriendo con la cara más tonta de la vida, cuando un ruido horrible fue acompañado por gritos y risas; Carim Gracia cambió su cara a una expresión preocupada y salió disparada de la biblioteca, dejándome ahí parada sin mucho que hacer más que ojear un libro y silbar despreocupadamente.

"¡¿Qué demonios estás haciendo ahí parada? ¡Ven conmigo!" suspiré; ahí va mi esperanza de que se olvidara de mí.

Salí de la biblioteca, donde Carim Gracia me dirigió una mirada severa antes de arrastrarme del brazo hacia donde sea que se encontrara el ruido, no nos costó mucho descubrir el centro de la conmoción gracias al círculo de curiosos, alumnos que por su ropa puedo decir que estaban en medio de una clase de gimnasia, y que se hicieron a un lado con la sola mirada de Carim Gracia que parecía que cortaba el tumulto de gente como un cuchillo caliente que corta mantequilla, conmigo detrás.

La escena que nos encontramos, fue la de un chico tirado en el piso rodeado de diferentes instrumentos para hacer deporte, Carim Gracia le dijo a uno de sus compañeros que fuera a buscar a la enfermera y me pidió ayuda a mí para comenzar a retirar lo que rodeaba al pobre muchacho –entre eso varios palos y aros rotos-, el tipo no estaba inconsciente y se reía sin parar diciendo que acababa de perder una cantidad que ahora no recuerdo de dinero. Finalmente llego la enfermera, revisó al chico, dijo que no tenía nada grave y lo ayudó a sentarse. Acto seguido, Carim Gracia le pidió que explicara lo que le había pasado.

El tipo este comenzó a explicarse en medio de una voz ahogada por la risa, dijo que había apostado a ver cuántos aros podían resistir su peso con otro compañero, y que él había perdido; no tenía ni pies ni cabeza esa explicación, pero era la verdad; volví a sorprenderme de la estupidez humana, y cuando Carim Gracia parecía que iba darle a este retardado un regaño de aquellos, apareció una chica que se hizo llamar la hermana mayor del muchacho y aceptó cualquier responsabilidad por él.

"Tu hermano acaba de destrozar material de la escuela" dijo Carim Gracia con una notoria ira contenida, de seguro quería desquitarse con el chico, y gritarle alguien que no estaba involucrado de seguro hace todo mas difícil, sobre todo porque la persona nunca sentirá el peso de los actos del verdadero culpable "esos aros y bastones acababan de ser comprados, el inventario se realizó la semana pasada, por lo que el dinero utilizado para el mantenimiento ya fue gastado y se suponía que los accesorios llegaban mañana" aah, así que para eso se cuentan las cosas "¿Me quieres explicar exactamente qué vamos a hacer con todo el material que llegue?"

"Está bien" respondió la otra chica como si nada importante le hubiera sido dicho "te haremos un cheque para que así puedas comprar el doble de artículos si quieres" millonarios, son millonarios, de los irritantes "además de un extra para que el consejo estudiantil deje de molestar a mi familia." ¿Cuál es tu problema? Esto no es solo por dinero, al menos discúlpate.

El chico que había iniciado todo el asunto no hacía más que sonreír con una cara triunfadora, pero tanto yo como la enfermera estábamos bastante molestas mirando como esta niña rica creía que todo se podía solucionar con dinero; yo hice un inventario y es horrible, no puedo creer que haya mandado el trabajo voluntario de alguien por la borda solo porque tiene dinero para salvarse el pellejo cuando quiere. El resto de las personas no estaban precisamente concentradas en el conflicto, creo que andar vestida de mecánico con el pelo desordenado no es lo mejor para pasar desapercibida, puedo contar a cinco que están en la tierra del caramelo.

"Con el dinero para la reposición basta, no necesitamos más que eso" Carim Gracia estaba conteniendo darle una cachetada o gritarle un par de improperios… o eso creo, yo se los gritaría.

"Presidenta, acepta esto ¿quieres? Tómalo como una muestra de gratitud por todo el arduo trabajo que realizas todos los días en esta noble institución" la chica sacó de unos de sus bolsillos una chequera, la abrió en el primero de los papeles y comenzó a anotar una cantidad con demasiados ceros para cualquier persona normal; por si fuera poco, esta chica tenía los cheques firmados de antes, como si le valiera un pepino que alguien se los robara y colocara cualquier suma conocida para cobrarla "entonces ¿a nombre de quién hago el asunto?"

"¡NO!" grité antes de que pudiera razonar si hablar era una buena idea, todos se quedaron en silencio, congelados.

"¿Disculpa?" preguntó la chica millonaria después de un largo minuto de miradas.

"¡Es que no!" por primera vez, Carim Gracia me miraba con ojos esperanzados, su posición de presidenta, aun con toda la autoridad que posee, debe acarrear un millón de limitaciones, limitaciones que yo no tengo y que voy a usar a mi favor "No puedes pretender que todo va a solucionarse con dinero."

"Son pérdidas materiales…"

"¡Que no! No basta con entregar un cheque y decir que todo está solucionado, tienes que disculparte… en realidad es él quien tiene que disculparse" dije apuntando al otro muchacho que ya no sonreía tanto "y también tiene que recibir un castigo, de preferencia uno que consista en trabajos forzados, para que aprenda la lección."

"Solo son un par de cosas rotas." Reclamó el chico desde el piso en donde estaba sentado, eso me llegó a la medula por alguna razón, sentí como si todo el trabajo que hice durante todo el día hubiera sido despreciado.

"¿Solo un par de cosas rotas? ¿Esa es tu excusa? ¿Solo son un par de cosas rotas?" estaba exasperada, de verdad molesta "¿Tienes idea del tiempo que toma hacer un jodido inventario? ¿Lo que la gente se esfuerza para que el trabajo quede bien hecho? ¿Lo importante que es usar los materiales bien para que no acabe en un desastre?" tal vez me estaba enojando de mas, pero es que después de haber estado todo el día de un lado para otro, reparando, ayudando, cargando, cortando y discutiendo, el simple hecho de pensar que gente como esta lo rebajaría a un simple acto monetario sin respeto alguno… "Para tu información niño rico de segunda, esta chica que está aquí" agregué apuntando a Carim Gracia "toma la mayoría de las decisiones y hace mucho más de lo que te puedas imaginar solo para que tengas un lugar apropiado para educarte; supervisa las actividades desde dentro para que nada salga mal, se salta almuerzos con tal de completar su trabajo, se sube a tejados a pesar de que le aterra bajar, cuenta cosas miles de veces para asegurar que no falte nada, se preocupa de que las cosas perdidas estén en buen estado para cuando sus dueños las reclamen, discute con quien se le cruza, se impone a los testarudos y por si fuera poco ¡le hace frente todos los Lunes a la mismísima Hayate Yagami!" me acerqué al chico, mis ojos convertidos en flama, mirándolo fijamente mientras él comenzaba a sudar aterrado "Lo mínimo que se merece es tu respeto ¿entendido?"

"S-si…"

"¡No te escuche!"

"¡SI!"

"Y va lo mismo para ti, supuesta hermana mayor ejemplo a…" ¿Qué le pasa a su cara? Es como si hubiera visto una mina de oro y sus ojos no pudieran dejar de brillar ¿Qué onda el resto de las chicas que están en similar estado? ¡¿Qué demonios Carim Gracia? ¡Estás roja! ¡A más no poder de roja! ¡Nivel 5!

"Carim Gracia ¿Estás bien?" pregunté acercándome a un poco a ella frente a la ya por mucho incómoda mirada del resto de las chicas que parecían estar muy, pero muy lejos de aquí. No alcancé ni a estirar el brazo hacia la presidenta del consejo estudiantil, cuando ella alzó la cabeza y la voz.

"¡I-IDIOTA!" ¡¿Qué qué? "eres una… eres una… ¡Tonta!" ¡No se supone que digas eso! ¡Acabo de ayudarte! Esperen… ay no, no puede ser, acabo de ayudar a Carim Gracia ¡Todo un día de odio tirado por la borda! Bien hecho Fate, oficialmente no sabes odiar a nadie "¡¿Cómo te atreves a defenderme sin mi permiso?" defenderte sin tu- ¡pero eso no tiene sentido!

"¡Creí que eso era lo que querías!" me miraste con esa cara ¿Qué más se suponía que hiciera?

"¡N-n-no! ¡Tú eres… yo no…! ¡Cállate!" Carim Gracia, aun con la cara convertida en un tomate, a punto de echar humo por las orejas, indicó al chico millonario que tenía que ir a la dirección a la salida y de un empujón me mandó a volar para luego abrirse paso entre el grupo de gente que estaba clavada al piso mirándome y reflejando que estaban conteniendo varios impulsos de saltarme encima y hacerme algo. Antes de desaparecer entre un par de jardineras, Carim Gracia grito un "¡Te odio!" tan fuerte pero tan plano que estoy segura que nadie con dos dedos de frente se lo creería.

Confusa me quedé en el sitio, y miré a las chicas con una débil sonrisa, suplica de que por favor no hicieran algo de lo que yo fuera a salir herida después; no sé si habrán entendido o si habrán estado demasiado embobadas para moverse, pero logré salir del lugar, caminando lentamente hacia atrás, siempre atenta a cuando podría ser necesario correr.

¡Maldición! ¡Acabo de darme cuenta que aprendí la lección que la directora me dijo que tenía aprender! ¡No puede ser, joder! ¡La monja tenía toda la razón!

Llegué de nuevo a la sala del consejo estudiantil, aunque probablemente me regañe por toda la eternidad, mi intención primaria era hablar con Carim Gracia –todavía no me lo creo-; necesitaba decirle un par de verdades respecto a su trato hacia a mí, además de recordarle que todo lo que dije es la pura y santa realidad.

Abrí la puerta molesta, y me encontré con Carim Gracia sentada en su lugar de presidenta, todavía algo ruborizada, firmando con ahínco diferentes papeles, no se tomó la molestia de mirarme cuando entré y tampoco levantó la vista cuando caminé dando pasos demasiado fuertes que me hacían parecer un robot con pies de plomo. Al final suspiré y opté por el método tradicional para llamar la atención.

"Oye, Carim Gra-"

"Siéntate" fue la rápida respuesta de la presidenta del consejo estudiantil, normalmente habría pensado ¿Cómo se atreve a actuar de esa manera después de que la ayudara? Pero la verdad, la voz con la que lo dijo parecía la de un perrito que teme que lo regañen por morder los archivos de entrenamiento tsundere de su dueña –no pregunten-, así que me senté en silencio en el lugar que se suponía era de Hayate.

Por unos largos minutos, Carim Gracia no dijo nada, mantuvo su cabeza gacha y sus labios apretados, finalmente fui yo quien se acabó aburriendo de la espera e hizo el primer movimiento.

"Con respecto a lo que pasó con l-"

"…Graciaspordefenderme…"

"¿Qué?" ¿Qué dijo?

"…Lamentohabertegolpeado…"

"¡¿Ah?" no, en serio, no entendí ¡esta chica no sabe modular!

"¡Ya lo dije una vez y no lo pienso repetir! ¡Tu única opción es aceptar lo que dije!" ¡¿Pero por qué está enojada ahora? ¡¿Qué fue lo que hice? "De cualquier manera, si alguien se entera de lo que acabo de decir, estas liquidada" ¡ni si quiera sé qué fue lo que dijiste!

Iba a pedir unos subtítulos o una traducción al japonés de lo que sea que Carim Gracia haya dicho, cuando un sonido armónico y maravilloso, liberador y esperanzador inundó cada rincón de la escuela; mi sangre corrió a toda velocidad por mis venas, mis músculos se prepararon para una explosión de adrenalina, no podía creer que de verdad hubiera pasado ¡Lo logré! ¡Sobreviví!

¡Es el timbre de término de clases! ¡Hurra! ¡Viva la libertad!

"Oh, el timbre" dijo Carim Gracia, finalmente dejando de concentrarse en los papeles para chequear la hora en un reloj de la pared, luego del cual me miró y me dijo con su cara profesional de siempre "sería conveniente que te cambiaras a tu uniforme escolar, ya no tendrás mas trabajos en los que te ensucies y tengo que guardar esa ropa que llevas puesta para que se lave" no me lo tienes que decir, desde que dijiste 'timbre' que se me activó un resorte en el trasero, preparado para pararme de un salto e ir a cambiarme.

Me paré rápidamente y saqué mi ropa del estante, lista y dispuesta para ir a la sala de atrás –que es donde guardan la mayoría de las cajas y papeles- a realizar los últimos trámites antes de mi liberación, cuando se abrió la puerta del consejo estudiantil, y un par de voces muy familiares llegaron a mis oídos.

"¡Carim! Necesitamos que nos des unas indicaciones" ¡Hayate!

"Lamento la interrupción" ¡Nanoha!

"¡¿Cuántas veces tengo que repetirte que las personas decentes golpean las puertas y saludan antes de pedir cualquier cosa?" reclamó Carim Gracia sin levantarse de su asiento, Hayate solo rió restándole importancia al comentario de Carim Gracia; era como ver a dos viejas amigas ¿desde que se conocieron que serán así? tal vez no, pero Carim Gracia parece incluso aliviada de tener a Hayate frente a ella.

"¡Fate-chan!" exclamó Nanoha, acercándose a mí mientras las otras dos comenzaban a discutir sobre la moral a la hora de abrir la puerta; tenerla al frente me provocó una sonrisa instantánea, estuve con una falta de tsunderismo todo el día, estoy entre que quiero abrazarla y molestarla "¿Por qué estas usando esa ropa?"

"Larga historia, algún día te la cuento" en realidad no es tan larga si omito todas las partes en las que Carim Gracia se dedico a hacerme la vida imposible "¿Qué hacen aquí?" pregunté alternando la mirada entre ella y Hayate.

"Solo pasamos a dejarte tus cosas ¿te irás con nosotras?" ese es el plan, salir de aquí de la manera más normal posible, aparte de que me quiero ir con Nanoha para purificar mi yo interior con su tsunderismo.

"por supuesto que-"

"no" completó alguien más por mi; cuando me di cuenta, Carim Gracia apoyaba su cabeza en su brazo izquierdo y me miraba fijamente sin dar lugar a dudas… aunque yo dudé igual porque la vida me parecía demasiado cruel en ese momento.

"¿Disculpa?"

"No puedes irte todavía" ¡No puedes decirme eso! ¡Es una injusticia!

"P-pero, el timbre de salida ya tocó ¡Se supone que el día ya terminó!"

"no, terminó la jornada de clases, el día termina cuando los clubes acaban sus actividades, y según lo que dijo la directora, tienes que quedarte hasta el final"…tiene razón… pero quiero llorar...

Nanoha me dedicó una sonrisa de comprensión, me entregó mi maletín con todos mis cuadernos y libros, y se acercó a Carim Gracia y Hayate.

Hayate…

Fui a la habitación de atrás y me comencé a cambiar de ropa, escuchando las risas y conversaciones respetuosas entre Carim Gracia y Nanoha, con alguno que otro comentario de Hayate, aparte de no poder creerme que mi tsundere se llevara tan bien con la presidenta del consejo estudiantil –era como oír a dos amigas que no se veían hace años y tenían que ponerse al día, lo que me hace pensar que Carim Gracia se comporta como una insoportable institutriz solo conmigo ya que libero alguna especie de espora que la hace odiarme-, estaba preocupada por mi mejor amiga que ni siquiera me miró o me habló cuando entró con Nanoha; no sabía si le había pasado algo o si estaba molesta conmigo, tampoco tenía idea de si sería lo correcto planteárselo ahora, con mi tsundere y la presidenta presentes, o si el tema era delicado y tenía que hablarse a solas.

En todo caso ¿Cuál tema se supone que tenemos que hablar? ¿El por qué no me nombró? ¿Por qué se molestó porque me mandaran a mí a la dirección? No es como si fueran cosas tan terribles, aparte de una corazonada, no tengo mayores razones para buscar una respuesta inmediata a esas preguntas, al final, esto podría entrar en la categoría de lo mucho que no sé de Hayate; pero aun así…

¿Está bien saber tan poco de quien se supone es tu mejor amiga?

¿Está bien catalogar de normal que no te dirija la mirada?

¿Está bien bajarle el perfil a una inquietud solo porque parece algo que Hayate haría?

¿De verdad es algo que Hayate haría?

"_¿Tú y Hayate-chan son amigas?"_

"¡Fate-chan! ¡Ya nos vamos!" la voz de Nanoha me sacó de mis pensamientos, me apresuré en colocarme mis zapatos para poder salir a despedirme, tenía que ver los ojos de Hayate una vez más para asegurarme de algo.

"espero que te vaya muy bien, Takamachi-san" ver a Carim Gracia siendo amable es peor que entrar en la dimensión desconocida. Lo que es peor ¡Sus músculos saben qué hacer para sonreír! ¡No estaban atrofiados como pensaba!

"muchas gracias, presidenta ¡ah! Lo olvidaba ¿crees que podríamos estudiar juntas para los exámenes de admisión?" De verdad no doy crédito a lo que está pasando.

"seguro, será muy productivo estudiar contigo" ¿escucharon ese ruido? Es mi boca que acaba de tocar el piso de lo abierta que está.

"si sigues así se te va a meter un panal completo de abejas en la boca" no pude evitar mirar hacia el costado, donde me encontré con la figura de Hayate, la voz con la que me lanzó esa frase que normalmente sería para avergonzarme no fue la misma de siempre, tampoco me miró cuando yo volteé a verla… ¿Qué demonios te pasa Hayate? ¿Por qué estas así?

"Hayate…" comencé a hablar, pero mi amiga simplemente me ignoró y se alejó de mí para ir a despedirse de Carim Gracia.

Si Hayate me lanzó ese comentario para intentar probar que estaba como siempre pues no le resultó para nada; si esperaba que no me preocupara está equivocada; si no cree que vaya a hacer algo al respecto pues tendrá que bancarse todo lo que estoy dispuesta a hacer.

"_¿Tú y Hayate-chan son amigas?"_

Tragué saliva, por alguna razón no me atreví a responder.

* * *

Carim Gracia estuvo unos quince minutos recordándome la importancia de usar bien el uniforme escolar, aparentemente, verme toda desordenada la enojó lo suficiente como para ponerla roja de ira –Nanoha se fue roja también, no me pregunten por qué, estoy segura de que no apliqué ninguna técnica de entrenamiento-; me dijo que era un insulto a lo apropiado y un producto dañado de la fabrica del orden y me colocó el lazo ella misma mientras reclamaba… nunca tendré un nudo más perfecto que este.

El último trabajo que Carim Gracia me pidió que hiciera, fue simplemente ordenar papeles en las carpetas correspondientes, en esa sala había un registro histórico –hasta tres años atrás- de todos los gastos y actividades que se habían llevado a cabo, y pude notar mientras ayudaba a la presidenta a organizar, las increíbles oportunas coincidencias que aparecían al relacionar cada cosa con los incidentes provocados por Hayate Yagami.

Justo se necesitaban artículos de limpieza nuevos cuando Hayate se hizo un carnaval a sí misma en el patio, justo iban a cambiar a la empresa que trabajaba en la cafetería el día que Hayate cambio el menú por insectos, justo las monjas iban a vender una parte del terreno de la escuela cuando Hayate escribió "los estoy observando" con pintura roja en al baño, asustando a los que supuestamente comprarían; siempre había algo detrás de las actividades de Hayate, por eso nunca la expulsaron, no porque tuviera excusas decentes o porque sus aliados mafiosos la protegieran, sino porque siempre había una razón detrás, algo por lo que fuera conveniente actuar de esa manera, la directora debe de saberlo, por ende la manda con Carim Gracia a propósito todos los Lunes, así Hayate puede tener acceso directo a los archivos de la escuela.

La escuela gana, la presidenta gana, los alumnos –después de sufrir un poco- ganan… y Hayate ¿Qué gana? Nadie haría algo como esto solo porque es una manera legal de hacer cambios que podrían hacerse perfectamente con algo más de voluntad, no existen los héroes en este mundo, ni Hayate sería uno aunque pudiera.

Meterse en problemas, ir al consejo, hablar con Carim Gracia, no nombrarme, aceptar castigos, nunca detenerse… ¿Qué es lo que motiva a Hayate Yagami a hacer todo esto? No lo entiendo, de verdad que no, pero le preguntaré, iré a su casa mas tarde y hablaré cara a cara con ella, aunque me diga que no me incumbe voy a preguntarle y si me pregunta por qué me preocupo… le diré que lo hago porque ella es mi amiga, mi mejor amiga.

La hora adicional que tuve que quedarme paso volando, Carim Gracia me dijo que podía retirarme sin necesidad de ayudarle a cerrar los cajones y ordenar los útiles escolares que habíamos usado; sin embargo me quedé, total ya había estado todo el día metida en el asunto, ayudar en algo más no iba a hacer un gran cambio. Cuando terminamos estaba atardeciendo, lo que me hizo pensar que Chrono pondría el grito en el cielo por llegar a la hora de la corneta, y que probablemente me interrogaría para asegurarse de que no estaba en los brazos de alguien del sexo masculino.

"Al final aprendiste tu lección, Hayate 2" dijo Carim Gracia mientras cerraba con llave la puerta de la sala del consejo estudiantil; de los clubes se hacían cargo los respectivos presidentes y todas las llaves quedaban en portería, así que no había nada más de lo que preocuparse.

"Pues tu nunca aprendiste a llamarme por mi nombre, Carim Gracia" respondí ya cansada, no quería pelear después de lo agotador que fue el día de hoy, ya tenía más que claro que esta chica era casi tan obstinada como Nanoha cuando le metías un desafío que amenazara su tan protegido orgullo.

"Tal vez te llame por tu nombre la próxima vez que nos veamos, si es que no haces nada ilegal de nuevo."

"si es que nos volvemos a ver…" en realidad no estoy impaciente por volver a verte.

Caminamos por los pasillos solitarios hasta la portería, ahora me despediría de Carim Gracia, nos separaríamos y probablemente no nos volveríamos a ver en un futuro cercano… creo que tengo sentimientos encontrados respecto a esto, como que quiero que se vaya y ser libre, pero al mismo tiempo no quiero no volverla a ver nunca más, es como cuando la víctima se enamora de su secuestrador, pero en un grado leve; no estoy enamorada de Carim Gracia, tampoco quiero ser su amiga, es como una especie de atracción inexplicable e involuntaria, como si liberara una hormona que hace que necesite estar segura de que la volveré a ver. Me pregunto que será, no es como si me pasara a menudo…

"Yo voy a tomar el tren" dijo ella en la salida.

"Oh… entonces aquí es donde nos separamos" tengo planeado ir con Hayate de todas maneras.

Un silencio algo incómodo llenó el ambiente, y por un instante no supe que hacer, decir adiós parecía fuera de lugar, pero tampoco había alguna razón lógica que me forzara a quedarme.

"esto…" habló Carim Gracia, captando toda mi atención "yo… lo que intento es…" está sonrojada, molesta pero sonrojada, igual que… "escucha… t-tú eres…" de nuevo el escalofrió familiar, pero ahora es como si me pusieran hielo en la espalda "¡argh! ¡No puedo decir esto mirándote a la cara!" la presidenta se dio media vuelta, y con una voz fuerte que intentaba pobremente sonar casual siguió hablando "¡fue interesante conocerte, espero volver a verte pronto!"

"¿no que me odiabas?" la chica se llevó las manos a la cintura y volvió a mirarme a los ojos, todavía sonrojada, inclinándose un poco hacia adelante para dar énfasis a sus palabras.

"¡Por supuesto que te odio! ¡Si te digo que espero verte es para asegurarme de que no vuelvas a hacer algo idiota!" acto seguido, Carim Gracia se enderezó y se fue por su lado, murmurando algo como "estos delincuentes que creen que podríamos ser amigos" dejándome a mí de pie, sin entender un moco, aun con ese extraño escalofrío familiar.

Y entonces vino a mí.

"_¡e-eso no importa! ¡Idiota!"_

"_¡¿C-como que por qué? ¡n-no juegues conmigo!"_

"_si me llego a dar cuenta de que estás mirando, encontraran tu cuerpo al fondo de un pozo"_

"_n-nada en especial"_

"_Creo que era Lunes cuando ocurrió… en realidad no estoy segura, t-tampoco es que me importe, pudo ser cualquier día y aun así me habría dado igual"_

"_Te odio."_

"_¡N-n-no! ¡Tú eres… yo no…! ¡Cállate!"_

"_¡Ya lo dije una vez y no lo pienso repetir! ¡Tu única opción es aceptar lo que dije!"_

"_¡fue interesante conocerte, espero volver a verte pronto!"_

¡SANTO DIOS NUNCA REVELADO DE LA TSAB! ¡POR REINFORCE! ¡CARIM GRACIA ES UNA TSUNDERE!

* * *

Llegué a casa de Hayate cuando las estrellas comenzaron a revelarse con la garganta en la mano, se me salió por hiperventilarme mucho y ponerme a gritar y a insultar a todo el mundo en medio de la calle, luego de eso gasté todo mi dinero del almuerzo en bebidas energéticas y me lo corrí todo hasta la casa de mi amiga; cuando se me pase el efecto voy a desmayarme, lo más probable es que mañana despierte en medio de un campo con un riñón menos, le pediré a Hayate que me aloje, fue divertido, pero no quiero aparecer como persona perdida en la cajita de la leche.

Toqué el timbre de la casa Yagami tres veces sin recibir respuesta, podía ver luz en diferentes lugares de la casa, por lo que me extrañó un poco que no me abriera, ella siempre le abre a cualquiera con una traviesa sonrisa; en fin, saqué las llaves de repuesto de una maceta con una planta falsa –a simple vista se ve real, hay que tocarla para notar la diferencia- y entré llamando el nombre de Hayate un par de veces.

"Tardaste un poco en llegar, Fate-chan ¿te encontraste con algo interesante en el camino?" la voz de Hayate me llegó justo cuando dejé de llamarla, se encontraba sentada con sus cuadernos abiertos, su característica sonrisa en el rostro.

"¿Sabías que vendría?"

"si te soy sincera, siempre duermo con un bate al lado de la cama, así que podrías decir que estoy todo el tiempo esperando que alguien entre por esa puerta" lindas palabras.

"eso no responde a mi pregunta."

"tu tampoco respondiste a la mía" desde que llegué a la escuela que he estado cerca de Hayate, acostumbrada a sus palabras, a su sonrisa y a su casa, siempre viendo en sus ojos un brillo que significaba que me metería en problemas, y hoy puedo ver lo mismo que veo todos los días…

Solo que ahora me parece una gran actuación para encubrir una enorme mentira.

"Pues la verdad es que me encontré algo bastante interesante" dos podemos actuar en la misma obra, si conozco a Hayate, esta será la mejor manera de acercarme a ella "encontré a una persona que no sabía nada de mi ¿puedes creerlo?"

"eso es algo que no pasa todos los días" respondió ella mientras escribía un par de números en una hoja, todavía sonriendo de manera casual; aun no sabía qué demonios preguntar primero, ni tampoco sabía por qué me estaba complicando tanto para hablar. Mejor ir al grano.

"fue bastante extraño, porque esta persona te conocía a ti, a Nanoha, a Arisa, Suzuka y Yuuno, pero de mí con suerte escuchó el nombre una vez, de verdad algo poco común."

"¿Quieres una taza de té? Te prepararé una" Hayate se paró de su lugar y fue a la cocina conmigo siguiéndola detrás, a leguas podía notar que estaba buscando evadir la conversación. En la cocina, me apoyé en el marco de la puerta mirando como mi amiga colocaba a hervir agua.

"Por alguna razón, nunca coincidimos en nada, ni eventos, ni reuniones, era como si alguien la hubiera apartado de mí a propósito."

"Solo tengo té rojo, así que lo acompañaremos con algo dulce" respondió ella revisando una alacena.

"En sí podría ser normal, ya que ella es una persona muy ocupada, sin embargo, la mayoría del trabajo que ella realiza se concentra dependiendo de los eventos que ocurran el Lunes, al final fue una suerte increíble que me haya tocado ir a la dirección hoy" todo calza en cuanto a hechos, todo lo que falta es un hilo conductor.

"¿Prefieres galletas de coco o de limón?" ¿Qué tan profundo es esto que te empeñas en evitarlo a toda costa?

"Hayate" llamé con una voz firme, no estaba enojada, simplemente quería que mi amiga dejara de evadir el tema como si fuera una falta terrible; solo tenía una sana curiosidad y mucha preocupación "¿Sabías que vendría?"

Mi amiga suspiró y cerró el mueble para apoyar las manos en el mesón que tenia al frente y cargar su peso hacia adelante "¿Qué es lo que quieres saber, Fate-chan?" ya no había voz casual ni burlesca, Hayate sonaba tan agotada, como si estuviera a punto de decir un discurso repetido de un tema tedioso.

"¿Por qué?"

"¿Por qué qué?"

"Todo ¿Por qué vives sola? ¿Por qué solo confías en los Wolkenritter? ¿Por qué tienes una habitación con tanta información confidencial? ¿Por qué te metes en líos los Lunes? ¿Por qué no hiciste nada más radical cuando te enteraste de Ginga? ¿Por qué comenzaste a proteger lo que hacía Carim Gracia? ¿Por qué te coordinas con lo que necesita la escuela? ¿Por qué siempre estás en medio?" Hayate solo soltó una carcajada ahogada, antes de voltearse y mirarme solo por un segundo, segundo en el que no reconocí a la chica frente a mí.

"Eso… no tiene por qué interesarte" sentenció antes de sacar la vajilla que utilizaría para servir el té. Estaba cerca de la verdad, no podía echarme para atrás ahora.

"¡Hayate! desde los diez años que te conozco, pero no sé casi nada de ti, si te pasa algo puedes decírmelo."

"¿Por qué habría de decírtelo?"

"¡porque se supone que eres mi amiga!" Hayate soltó una de las tazas, haciéndola resonar fuertemente sobre el platillo; el silencio fue nuestra única compañía por unos pocos segundos, hasta que decidí que seguir hablando era una buena idea "sé que a veces cuesta expresa-"

"¡¿Qué podrías tú saber al respecto?" gritó ella con la cabeza gacha "espera, claro que sabes al respecto, todo lo sabes en cuanto a la personalidad de los demás, te diste cuenta ¿verdad? Lo notaste ¿no es así? lo de Carim… no, obvio que lo notaste, Bardiche Assault, entrenadora de tsunderes ¿Cuántas maniobras aplicaste? ¿Una? ¿Dos? ¿O tal vez no era necesario? Tal vez ya estaba en el estado de confusión observable cuando hablaste con ella" nunca escuché la voz de Hayate Yagami tan dolida y desesperada.

"Hayate ¿Qué te ocurre?"

"¿Qué me ocurre?" preguntó mientras reía incrédula, parecía acorralada en un laberinto donde el único camino es una línea recta hacia la nada "te voy a decir qué es lo que ocurre, ocurre que tuviste la genial idea de ser enviada a la dirección en mi lugar, ocurre que mandaste todo lo que tenía por la borda, ocurre que estoy harta y que te robaste lo único que me quedaba para afirmarme ¿Sabes que fue lo que me pregunto Carim mientras tú estabas en tu mundo aparte con Nanoha-chan? Me preguntó por qué no le dije que era tu amiga ¿Qué se siente captar la atención de otra persona más? De seguro que para ti se siente igual que siempre, no es como si fuera algo poco común" Hayate me miró directamente un momento antes de soltar un suspiro resignado "y yo que creía que iba a lograr mantenerte alejada de ella hasta que terminara este año…"

"O sea que…" tenía la garganta seca, tanto porque ya se me estaba pasando el efecto de las bebidas energéticas como por la actitud de Hayate "todo estaba conectado, lo que haces los Lunes con el trabajo de presidenta de Carim Gracia, siempre eras tú quien estaba en medio…"

"debo admitir que eres buena, al final tal vez si liberes alguna clase de espora que atraiga a la gente; solo te bastó un día para tomar mi lugar."

"¿Con Carim Gracia?"

"¡¿Quieres dejar de meter a Carim en todo esto?" explotó Hayate mirándome ya harta de que aparentemente no le entendiera; por mi lado mi sangre ya estaba hirviendo, Hayate hablaba con ironías, usando un tono de voz que me reprochaba su frustración "¡No es con ella! ¡No tiene nada que ver con ella!"

"¡¿Pero entonces con quién?" exploté.

"¡Contigo maldita sea! ¡Contigo!" gritó Hayate ahora con ira pura, golpeando el mesón con su mano derecha "¡Toda mi vida siempre tiene que ver contigo! ¡Desde el maldito día que tuve la estúpida idea de hablarte que todo lo que hago pasa por ti!" el pitido de la tetera se hizo presente en el ambiente, pero todo lo que podía escuchar eran los gritos cargados de odio de Hayate "¡Estoy harta de ser TU amiga! ¡Estoy cansada de ser la amiga DE Fate Testarossa Harlaown!"

"¡No debiste acercarte en primer lugar! ¡Si tan preocupada estabas de tu identidad pues pudiste dejar de hablarme!" los reproches de Hayate, aun con lo graves y profundos que eran, solo avivaban mi enojo, todo me parecía una injusticia y una estafa, nunca la forcé a hablarme, si tanto le estorbaba pues bien pudo largarse antes de ofrecerme una falsa amistad.

"¡¿Y tú crees que no lo intenté? ¡¿Crees que no traté de ir por mi cuenta? ¡¿Tienes idea de lo que es hablar con alguien y que solo te respondan porque eres amiga de alguien más? ¡¿Tienes idea de lo que es solo poder ser reconocida por medio de otra persona? ¡No tienes idea Fate! ¡Eres el centro de tu idiota universo! ¡No notarías las cosas que pasan frente a tus narices porque estas muy preocupada de ti y la atención que te dan!"

"¡Pues miren quien habla! ¡Tú eres la que se está quejando por no ser considerada! ¡Todo lo que haces es por tu ego! ¡Escudas tus acciones en cosas que son necesarias para poder seguir incrementándolo y te molesta que a nadie la importe!" Hayate me bajó a su nivel agarrando y tironeando la chaqueta, logrando mirarme frente a frente con ese frio y dolido azul, ojos tapados en rabia pero al mismo tiempo a punto de romper a llorar; ojos que estaban dispuestos a hacer cualquier cosa.

"¡No me hables como si me conocieras! ¡No sabes nada de mí!" no, no sé nada, porque me acabo de enterar que todo lo que pasamos juntas, no fue más que una mentira ¿Somos amigas? No, no lo somos, nunca lo fuimos, ilusa de mi al pensarlo; así que por esto no querías que fuera yo mandada a la dirección, Carim Gracia no me conocía, por lo tanto no podía decir que eras mi amiga, solo eras Hayate para ella, no la amiga de Fate ¿Acaso nunca te importó lo que eras tú para mí? ¿Siempre te importaba más lo que dijeran los otros? "¡No tienes idea! ¡Si supieras te darías cuenta de que no soy la única a la que haces sufrir!"

"¡No me conviertas en la causa de tus problemas! ¡No soy la culpable de tu patética vida de supuesto sufrimiento!"

"¡Por favor, pasa lo mismo con Arisa-chan, con Yuuno-kun, con Suzuka-chan… con Nanoha-chan! ¡¿Tienes idea de todo lo que has hecho pasar a Nanoha-chan? ¡¿O debería decir proyecto Rasing Heart? ¡Lo único que sabes hacer es provocarle sufrimiento!" en ese minuto, Hayate se metió con la única cosa con la que no se tenía que meter.

"¡No te atrevas a meter a Nanoha en esto! ¡Ella no tiene nada que ver!"

"¡Siempre tiene que ver! ¡Tiene todo que ver!"

"¡MIENTES COMO HAS MENTIDO TODA TU VIDA!"

"¡SE ENAMORÓ DE TI!"

…

…

…

¿Cuándo fue… que la tetera dejo de sonar?

* * *

Meh… fue menos dramático de lo que esperaba…

*relee la última frase e inmediatamente empieza Agony*

DRAMA OVERLOAD!


	16. Misión: ArcenCiel

Oli, vengo a actualizar.

**Disclaimer: **Deje de hacer correciones de ortografía hasta como la mitad, asi que todo lo que este bien escrito no me pertenece. (Nadie quiere hacerlas por mi?)

**Nota aparte: **Hola amigos! Tanto tiempo sin vernos, es normal que no recuerden de que iba la historia; personalmente yo no me acordaría de que va la historia si fuera ustedes asi que he pensado en lo siguiente:

Aguantare la respiracion, mientras retengo el aire escribiré un resumen de la historia hasta que no aguante mas y tenga que expulsarlo, cof, cof:

RESUMEN DE LA HISTORIA HASTA AHORA:

Fate Testarossa es una entrenadora de tsunderes y entrena a nanoha takamachi y han pasado cosas juntas donde es obvio que una genera sentimientos por la otra pero la otra es muy densa para sus cosas asi que generafrustraiocn a`banm bam bam fantasmas nadie entiende nada Hayate se enoja aperoicajiodasndjalk!

FIN.

Si, tengo la capacidad pulmonar de un pejerey

* * *

Ya no… siento mis pies…

¿Cuánto caminé? ¿Dónde camineé? ¿Dónde estoy? No puedo gritar ni pedir ayuda, mi boca esta totalmente seca, mi saliva pastosa, los únicos sonidos que podría emitir son una risita o un sollozo.

No quiero llorar… mejor reír, aunque no suene como una risa.

¿Desde cuando que… estoy tan cansada? Sostenerme en pie parece una tarea demasiado pesada por hoy; que tentador es sentarse, no puede pasar nada malo por hacerlo, solo me acomodaré aquí, descansaré un momento.

Cerraré los ojos un poco… mi cabeza no deja de palpitar…

No puedo recordar mucho, aunque me esfuerce, solo sombras y oraciones sueltas vienen a mi cabeza, mi memoria nunca ha sido la mejor supongo. Repetir, tengo que repetir, mamá siempre me decía cuando niña que repitiera para así no olvidar…

Mi nombre es Fate, mi mamá es Lindy, mi madre es Precia, mi hermano es Chrono, mi hermana… mi hermana es…

Ah, al diablo, mi cabeza duele demasiado como para querer recordar…

**Misión: Arc-en-Ciel.**

"_¿Por qué eres tan anti-social? No es propio de una niña con semejante cara tener ojos tan inexpresivos."_

"_Pues yo creo que es peor darle chicles picantes a alguien con semejante cara de científica loca."_

"_¡Lo hice por nuestro propio bien, pudimos haber muerto del aburrimiento ahí!"_

"_¡Yo pude haber muerto ahí! ¡No soporto lo picante y me diste uno que estaba ultra-cargado!"_

"_Detalles, detalles; además, te llevé a que bebieras agua ¿no? Eso es lo que hacen las amigas."_

¡Ay, ay, ay! ¡Mi cabeza! ¡Malditas puntadas del demonio! Uno no puede ni dormir tranquilo en estos días; por favor, ni que hubiera hecho mucho trabajo cerebral últimamente, siempre me pasa esto cuando intento recapitular mi vida, llego a la parte importante que me va a enseñar algo y ¡bam! El dolor de cabeza mas concentrado que jamás nadie podrá tener ¿estaré condenada a la migraña?

Un minuto ¿Desde cuando que el techo de mi cuarto es gris con un par de plantas y bastante humedad? ¿Desde cuando que mi cama esta hecha de un colchón roto y varias cajas? ¿Soy yo o los autos se escuchan demasiado cerca para estar en un piso quince? Ok, respuesta obvia: no estoy en mi casa, reacción obvia: pánico.

Salté de la cama y miré hacia todos lados tratando de ubicarme, mi única fuente de luz era una fogata que tenía una especie de rejilla con una lata de algo encima, más allá todo era negro y al fondo podías ver las lucecitas de la ciudad ¿Pero donde cojines terminé? Nunca vuelvo a beber nada con cafeína, ni siquiera me acuerdo cuando fue que caminé hasta aquí ¿Caminé hasta aquí en primer lugar? La angustia que estoy sintiendo ahora no se la doy nadie, no pude haber armado todo esto media inconsciente, alguien me trajo, lo cual significa que alguien va a volver… necesito un arma.

Lo mejor que encontré de arma fue un gancho de metal bastante familiar que tenia algo magullada la parte curva como si le hubieran dado un golpe muy fuerte en el piso; decidí ver sus defectos como algo positivo –esto se usó para golpear a alguien antes, por lo tanto es efectivo- y comenzar a registrar lo que estaba a mi alrededor para si obtener alguna pista de donde por todos los carajos me encontraba.

"Por fin despiert-" grité como una niña pequeña, me gritaron como una niña pequeña y ambos continuamos gritando como niñas pequeñas… hasta que reconocí quién era.

"¡¿Frank?!"

"¡Fate!"

"¿Qué haces aquí?"

"¡Yo vivo aquí!"

Inserte extraño silencio incómodo aquí.

"¿Qué?" fue todo lo que pude preguntar mientras me relajaba y bajaba el gancho de metal sin soltarlo completamente; confundida como estaba, ver a Frank fue casi igual a ver al viejo del saco, además, yo pensé que vivía en un albergue, eso dijo el domingo pasado.

"Te recuerdo que no tengo casa, intenté vivir en el albergue, pero había muchos tipos mas grandes que yo que me quitaban lo que tú y los niños me daban" definitivamente Frank no sirve para vivir en la calle, es demasiado asustadizo y poco astuto para hacerlo.

Mi amigo vagabundo se quedo parado a una buena distancia de mí, mirando su lata de comida con anhelo, se veía dubitativo a la hora de acercarse y tomarla, igual como cuando uno tiene una visita en su casa y siente que debe excusarse para concentrarse en otra cosa; decidí comportarme como buena invitada que era, y volver a sentarme en la cama de cartón con una sonrisa, Frank entendió el mensaje y se acercó casi trotando a la lata para revisar su contenido.

"Hoy tengo un sabroso menú de carne picante… ¿te gusta la carne picante?"

"Yo… no, la verdad es que no soporto muy bien lo picante… pero muero de hambre, así que no me voy a poner mañosa… ¿tienes agua para pasarlo?" Esbocé una sonrisa que Frank me devolvió animado, pero por dentro mi pecho dolía como nunca antes me ha dolido.

El hombre terminó de cocinar la lata y fue a buscar una botella de agua con un par de platos de plástico que podías notar eran para perro, sirvió la carne por separado y me dio un tenedor de plástico para comer junto con una taza –algo quemada- de agua; estaba bastante delicioso si soy sincera, de picante la carne solo tenía el nombre y el agua fue un manjar de dioses para mi seca garganta. Frank me comentó cosas de su vida mientras comíamos, no quería preguntar que me había pasado, pero era inevitable saberlo, así que cuando terminamos, comencé a pedir la información:

"Frank ¿Qué fue lo que me pasó?"

"No tengo idea" respondió el vagabundo con honestidad "yo te encontré sentada justo al lado de los basureros que están en Midori-Ya, inconsciente y muy helada; iba a pedir ayuda, pero me dio algo de miedo que me acusaran a mi por hacerte algo, así que decidí que te traería a mi casa para que te recuperaras." ¡Frank! ¡Pudieron acusarte de secuestro por hacer eso! Oh cielos, espero que no te haya visto nadie.

Nos quedamos en silencio un poco más, Frank mantenía la fogata agregándole pasto seco de vez en cuando mientras yo, aún sentada en la cama, miraba hipnotizada las llamaradas que salían cuando el hombre ponía mas pasto del necesario en un lugar no muy apto para hacerlo.

No quería volver a casa, el hecho de pensar en hacerlo hacia que mi cuerpo comenzara una serie de secuencias biológicas bastante poco cooperativas que me quitaban todas las ganas de ir a alguna parte; no tenía idea de que hora era y tampoco me importaba mucho, no estaba precisamente preocupada por la escuela, tampoco me alteraba que no hubiera sonado el celular porque sencillamente no tenía las mas mínimas intenciones de hablar con nadie. Era como un zombi, inmóvil en mi lugar casi tan útil como un pisapapeles.

"¿Estás bien?" me preguntó Frank, lo que increíblemente hizo que se activara algo en mí; lo escuché, obvio que lo escuché, estaba ahí al lado mío ¿Cómo no iba a poder escucharlo? ¡¿Cómo demonios no iba a notar que estaba ahí?! ¡¿COMO SE PODRIA SER TAN ESTUPIDA?!

De la nada estaba enojada, furiosa, mis puños comenzaron a apretarse hasta que dejé de sentir mis manos, tenia el ceño fruncido y los dientes apretados haciéndolos rechinar dolorosamente; quería patear al mundo, gritarle que se podía ir al mismo infierno ¿Frank me preguntaba si estaba bien? ¡Vaya pregunta más tonta! ¿Por qué no mejor se dedica a seguir con el fuego? ¿Qué demonios le importa? ¡¿Qué demonios les importa a todos?! ¡Estoy bien! ¡PERFECTAMENTE BIEN!

Todo sonido fue remplazado por un pitido, no escuché cuando las pobres cajas que sostenían la cama de Frank volaban por los aires, no escuché mi grito ni el de Frank ni el sonido de mi puño al chocar con el concreto de la base del puente, tampoco sentí dolor, solo sé que la vibración que se extendió por mi brazo con ese golpe fue lo que me sacó de ese estado de ira, para encontrar mi mano aun en la pared, la cama de Frank hecha un desastre y mis mejillas empapadas por lagrimas…

Con un carajo… estaba llorando…

Fate Testarossa Harlaown estaba llorando…

Y no tenía idea de por qué.

"Fate…" escuché la voz de Frank muy cerca, pero en un tono más bajo, casi como si intentara abrazarme con las palabras.

Saqué mi todavía entumida mano –que curiosamente me duele bastante menos comparándola a cuando golpeé al gorila, lo que me hace preguntarme que cereales come ese tipo al desayuno- de la superficie de concreto y usé la manga de esta para limpiarme la cara, no eran lagrimas de princesa por la suciedad que pude notar; Dios, debo tener una cara deplorable, llena de tierra y toda pegajosa…

"Frank…" llamé al amigo vagabundo volteándome con la cabeza en alto, pero sin mirarlo a los ojos "creo que no estoy muy bien…" acompañé esa frase con una sonrisa, que se quebró cuando la lastimera risita que intenté sacar para aligerar el ambiente sonó como un sollozo ahogado.

"Ven" respondió el, ahora si acercándose y rodeando mis hombros con su brazo derecho, era un abrazo de camaradería, uno que un hombre borracho le daría a otro hombre borracho antes de proponer seguir bebiendo hasta que se acabe el mundo "conozco un lugar donde puedes asearte… con agua potable" agregó como si me estuviera ofreciendo la octava maravilla del mundo.

"El agua potable estaría bien" respondí intentando parecer animada y fracasando olímpicamente.

"_¿Qué te parece ir a la casa Wolkenrriter mas tarde?"_

"_Si claro, porque es totalmente normal ofrecer una casa que no es tuya a alguien que no conoces y sería perfectamente normal para mi aceptar, total, nos une un lazo inquebrantable, un dulce picante y dos litros de agua ¿Quién necesita saludar hoy en día?"_

"_¿Siempre tiendes a decir absolutamente todo lo que piensas?"_

"_Es lo que hace una persona honesta."_

"_No, es lo que hace alguien que no sabe pensar."_

"_Eso es como decir que la gente que piensa miente."_

"_Omitir. Información. Se llama omitir información… deberías practicarlo…"_

Ugh… punzadas de dolor otra vez, más fuertes que las anteriores pero con menor duración; es horrible, que te duela hasta la mas mínima intención de pensar, no puedo hacer ningún esfuerzo con el cerebro, es como si lo hubieran sobrecalentado tanto que con toneladas de suerte y por gracia divina no se quemó, pero lo dejo tan sensible que el mas mínimo empujón podría desarrollar una reacción en cadena.

¿Hace cuanto que no me dolía la cabeza de esta manera?

No lo recuerdo muy bien, y tampoco tengo algo así como la capacidad cognitiva a un cien por ciento, pero estoy casi segura que esto me había pasado antes: recuerdo a mamá dándome algunos masajes capilares para relajarme… repitiendo… ¡Argh! ¡La santa madre de la lechuga india! Quiero. Unos. Ácidos. Acetil. Salicílicos. Ahora. Vamos, que encontrar drogas en la calle debe ser mucho más fácil que encontrar agua potable.

Frank me trajo hasta una caseta a simple vista abandonada de la policía de Uminari, que aun conservaba todos los servicios básicos y unos cuantos muebles viejos; seria la perfecta casa de acogida para algún vagabundo, pero por alguna razón, la policía se pasaba a menudo por la caseta abandonada, la miraban, se decían "hombre, tenemos que reportar que esto ya nadie lo usa" y salían sin hacer nada al respecto como buenos trabajadores. Así que por razones obvias, el lugar debía mantenerse vacío para cuando llegaran los policías y no pensaran que era un "chiquero de mendigos" –porque ellos eran los únicos que se metían ahí, con los ocasionales delincuentes que la usaban de escondite temporal. No sé muy bien cómo se organizaron todos los vagabundos para llegar a semejante acuerdo, pero a mi cabeza se vinieron varias imágenes de un consejo tipo Star Wars lleno de mendigos que querían expresar su opinión escrita en rollos de papel higiénico-.

Al final me lavé la cara y las manos con agua fría, para luego sentarme en una mesa al lado de Frank ya mucho más calmada y operante.

"Entonces" comenzó a hablar el hombre "¿Quieres que hablemos?"

"No sé" No.

"¿No sabes que te tiene así, o no quieres hablar de eso?"

"No sé que me tiene así" y no quiero hablar de eso.

"¿Segura?"

"Por supuesto que estoy segura" respondí algo molesta "¿Qué mejor fuente que yo para saber de mí?" aunque técnicamente yo no sé nada de mí en este minuto.

"Perdón" dijo Frank algo a la defensiva "pensé que en realidad estabas… quiero decir…" tomó un poco de aire, mientras parecía que pensaba en las palabras apropiadas "nunca dices lo que piensas."

"Se llama omitir información" técnica mundial para conseguir lo que quieras con vacíos legales; usada mayoritariamente por políticos, empresarios, publicistas, vendedores en general, profesores que no quieren explicar más e irse temprano, deudores, personas que rellenan sus fichas sociales, entrenadores de tsunderes y etiquetas de productos light "…deberías practicarlo."

"Lo hacía ¿recuerdas? La historia que siempre les cuento a ti y a los niños" mira mi cara de interrogación "ya sabes: 'Era un exitoso empresario hasta que mi esposa me dejó por otro ya que ella sentía que no sabía nada de mí'" no esta mejorando "¿en serio no te acuerdas?"

"Claro, seguro, la esposa, el amante, obvio." Le pediré a Vivio que me la cuente otro día.

"Si, claro" continuo Frank aparentemente siguiéndome la corriente "a lo que voy es que no es muy bueno omitir mucha información."

"Pero solamente se omite lo que podría ocasionar algún problema innecesario" si el comprador no pregunta por la garantía del producto, el vendedor obviamente no le va a decir el pequeñísimo detalle de que no sirve si saca la pegatina de garantía que dice cualquier cosa menos 'pegatina de garantía'; así es como trabajan los seres humanos, este es el mundo de los que piensan rápido y en los detalles.

"¿Y que pasa si estas tan acostumbrado a omitir información, que al final omites decir cosas que son realmente importantes? Como que quieres a tu esposa u ofrecerle tu apoyo a un amigo ¿Qué pasa si de tanto omitir, acabas obviando cosas tuyas inconscientemente?" genial, entrando en conversación filosófica aplicada a la psicología moderna –para la cual no tengo ganas- en 3… 2… 1… "Eres una persona amable, Fate."

"¿Q- ah?" ok, no esperaba eso ¿es un cumplido o una finta para luego lanzarme una paradoja?

"¿Cuántas personas te conocen, Fate?" yo… p-por supuesto que tengo a al menos una persona que me conoce de verdad, con defectos y virtudes y… ugh… no, no ahora, no las punzadas ahora, duele, Dios mío, es como si un elefante me aplastara la cabeza…

"_¡Eres el centro de tu idiota universo!"_

No…

"¿A cuantas personas conoces?" ¡Dame un respiro joder! ¿No ves que apenas me puedo sostener la cabeza con las dos manos? Puedo sentir mi cerebro palpitar, voy a desmayarme… voy a desmayarme del dolor si sigo así…

"_¡No me hables como si me conocieras! ¡No sabes nada de mi!"_

¡Cállate! ¡Cállate de una buena vez! ¡No puedo pensar si sigues hablando!

Comencé a tambalearme mientras intentaba afirmarme la cabeza con ambas manos para aminorar el dolor, pero no podía parar de sentir que sencillamente me iba a explotar; Frank intentaba ayudarme, escuchaba su preocupación en el fondo, detrás de esa voz que me gritaba. Cada oración era un golpe más, se juntaban y se mezclaban y sonaban con más fuerza dentro de mi cabeza; no podía reprimirla más, mi cerebro buscaba detenerla pero con cada intento solo conseguía agotarme y provocar la segunda jaqueca más horrible de toda mi vida.

"_¡¿Tienes idea de todo lo que haz hecho pasar a Nanoha-chan?!"_

Ya basta…

"_¡SE ENAMORÓ DE TI!"_

"¡BASTA!"

Y paró, paró todo de una vez, Frank ni siquiera respiró y mi cerebro se calló completamente.

Luego todo comenzó a fluir, todo lo que hice después de despedirme de Carim Gracia, como corrí a la casa de Hayate, como agotada la vi sentada en esa mesa con una cara diferente, el sonido de la tetera…

"Fate…" corté al hombre con una señal de mano antes de que se atreviera a continuar, una acción rápida y firme, que se traduce a un 'Frank… cállate' tal vez agregada con alguna advertencia de que podría golpearlo si se atrevía a interrumpir a mi ya estresado cerebro. El dolor de cabeza seguía ahí, era fuerte, aun no se rendía e intentaba que dejara de recordar, la información llegaba a un ritmo inestable, a veces tan claro como el agua y otras veces tan borrosa como la niebla.

Después de que Hayate hablara -después de que me escupiera verdades en la cara- fue como si hubiera quedado clavada al piso, mientras ella se hacía más hacia atrás hasta que no quedó espacio para alejarse. La estaba mirando, pero no la observaba; entonces ella intentó hablarme, no sé que me dijo, no la podía escuchar, todo lo que decía se perdía en mi cabeza entre imágenes de Nanoha y recuerdos de la Hayate que pensé era mi amiga.

Nanoha…

¿Cómo pude ser tan ciega? Le prestaba atención todo el día y no logré notar como actuaba cuando estaba conmigo; era tan obvio… tan obvio… por supuesto que se iba a sonrojar cuando me acercaba demasiado a ella, era lógico que sus ojos mostraran semejante dolor después de lo que pasó en el festival deportivo… no… por Dios ¿Cómo fui capaz de actuar como su pareja durante toda una semana? Jugué con sus sentimientos de una manera horrible, me hacía llamar su amiga pero lo único que hice fue herirla de principio a fin. Solté una penosa risita. Ni siquiera podía recordar la mitad de las cosas que pasé con Nanoha… soy un asco, no tengo derecho ni a mirarla a los ojos y sonreírle, estaría mucho mejor si no me hubiera conocido…

Igual que Hayate.

¿Por qué no decirme que le ocurría? ¿Alguna vez consideró hacerlo? Me pregunto desde hace cuanto tiempo que solo me veía como la persona que le quitó su identidad, parecía que hace mucho, por lo menos antes de conocer a Carim Gracia… si es así, entonces todas las veces que le conté cosas y que me apoyó ¿Fue porque así se suponía que tenia que ser? Decir que estaba cansada de ser la amiga de Fate Testarossa Harlaown, pero aun así seguir actuando como tal ¿Para que mentir así? Y por tanto tiempo además. Ahora me hace sentido la pregunta de la directora, si lo pienso bien nunca fuimos verdaderas amigas, nos sonsacábamos la información porque no teníamos la confianza de llegar y decirnos las cosas, nos ayudábamos por costumbre y porque se suponía que eso era lo que teníamos que hacer.

No nos conocíamos… pero eso no implica que no me doliera cuando me reprochaba las cosas en la cara.

Nunca logré ser una verdadera amiga para Nanoha y viví con la ilusión de que era amiga de Hayate, no son las únicas a las que les he fallado, después de todo…

"_Tú no eres Alicia."_

Después de todo, todo lo que me queda es un conjunto de cosas que no soy…

Quiero que no me afecte, quiero olvidar… olvidando podría empezar de cero, no habría dolores innecesarios, no tendría que temer por encontrarme con ciertas personas.

"_Olvidando podrías ser feliz ¿no te gustaría ser feliz, Fate-san?"_

Si, me gustaría, duele mucho saber que todo es culpa mía.

"_Olvídalo todo, solo recuerda repetir lo esencial."_

Mi nombre es Fate, mi mamá es Lindy, mi madre es Precia, mi hermano es Chrono, mi hermana es Alicia… mi nombre es Fate, mi mamá es Lindy, mi madre es Precia, mi hermano es Chrono, mi hermana es Alicia… mi nombre es-

"¡FATE!" de un susto salí de mi trance y para mi sorpresa no estaba en la comisaría donde me había lavado; me encontraba en la calle, con Frank, no sabía cuando fue que habíamos salido, pero el lugar en el que nos encontrábamos se me hacía bastante familiar… cierto, esta es la calle que siempre tomo para ir a Midori-Ya ¿Por qué estoy aquí? "¿Estás bien? Dijiste que querías salir de la comisaria y que no te molestaba que te acompañara, pero no me has dicho nada mas desde que salimos" ¿yo dije eso? Pero si lo ultimo que recuerdo es…

"Frank, tengo que volver a casa, mamá de seguro tiene a media policía afuera y si te ve conmigo te meterá en la cárcel aunque no tengas la culpa de nada" la cara del amigo vagabundo parecía escéptica a mis palabras "estoy bien, quiero ir a casa, de verdad" agregué con la intención de convencer a Frank de que podía dejarme tranquila.

"De acuerdo…" respondió a regañadientes "pero igual te acompaño a la parada de autobús" sonreí, mas para él que para mí, de nuevo me sentía tremendamente cansada, pero estaba alerta, ahora sabía que era lo que había pasado con Hayate, podía sentir el dolor en mi pecho todavía, casi como si estuviera en su casa recibiendo el primer golpe, mi cabeza ya no dolía y los recuerdos fluían tranquilamente por el mar de mi memoria.

Frank me dejó en la parada del autobús y se despidió con un gesto de mano que no correspondí. No estaba segura de que hacer en cuanto a todo, pero al menos tenía una idea por la cual guiarme:

"Olvidar…"

* * *

Tal como esperaba, mamá tenia una reverenda empanada de policías por todos lados, desde el autobús pude ver como la cantidad de efectivos iba en aumento mientras más me acercaba a casa, las patrullas estaban en cada esquina controlando a los autos que pasaban y yo no quería ni imaginarme cuantos protocolos acababan de irse por el excusado con mi desaparición.

Llegué a casa, no alcancé ni a tocar cuando la puerta se abrió de golpe, Arf me saltó encima y acto seguido mamá me envolvió en un abrazo que con suerte dejaba espacio para que mi perrita respirara entre las dos. Ella repitió mil veces lo agradecida que estaba de que no me hubiera pasado nada, mientras Arf solo hundía su hocico más y más entre mis ropas; por encima del hombro de la líder de la policía de Uminari pude ver a Chrono sentado en el sillón, que después de cruzar miradas conmigo suspiró como si le hubieran quitado de encima todas las preocupaciones de su vida.

Mamá me explicó –en medio de regaños, caricias y ordenes policiacas- que en un principio la habían llamado de la escuela para avisarle que llegaría mas tarde a causa de mi castigo, pero que luego de un tiempo, al ver que no aparecía por ninguna parte, se contacto con Hayate para preguntarle si estaba con ella; mi… amiga… le dijo que había ocurrido un problema entre nosotras y que no sabía donde estaba. Eso activó las alarmas en Lindy, sobre todo porque según ella Hayate sonaba bastante perturbada.

Si bien mamá me preguntó que había pasado con Hayate, no pude encontrar la fortaleza para responderle sin romper a llorar, lo cual me hizo enojar lo suficiente como para frustrarme, lo que me hizo llorar de todas maneras; sin embargo, fue un llanto mas controlable, definitivamente más digno que la primera opción. Al final solo le pedí que me dejara faltar a clases mañana, y si bien el asunto fue acompañado con el típico discurso sobre la responsabilidad –que increíblemente me alivio bastante- me mandaron a la cama con una mirada que me decía que no me preocupara por nada.

No sabía a que hora me había acostado, menos a cual hora me había dormido y ni noción tenía de cuanto tiempo había estado "perdida"; pero desperté a las tres de la tarde del día martes con la mente bastante más despejada y el ánimo por el suelo.

Arf fue mi única compañía mientras comía frio lo que me mamá me había dejado de almuerzo con una nota especificando que lo calentara, la verdad es que no tenia ganas de comer considerando que me dolía el estomago de pura angustia, pero era mejor intentarlo y tragar algo a tener que enfrentarme a la almirante madre en todo su esplendor autoritario forzándome a cenar una vaca entera.

Inevitablemente la angustia comenzó a afectarme, mi mente vagaba a las situaciones que tendría que enfrentar y me hacia temblar de pies a cabeza, no sabía como enfrentar a Hayate y mucho menos como enfrentar a Nanoha; todo era peor con Nanoha, no me podía ver a mi misma mirándola a los ojos de la misma manera, con Hayate probablemente ninguna de las dos miraría a la otra, pero Nanoha no sabía nada, me miraría y me hablaría como siempre lo ha hecho y yo… ¿Qué iba a hacer? ¿Fingir y hablarle como siempre? ¿Seguir entrenando e hiriendo sus sentimientos de manera consciente esta vez? ¿Dejar el entrenamiento de lado y quedarme solo como su amiga esperando lo inevitable? Hey, tal vez no sea tan malo, tal vez si dejo las cosas como están seguiremos siendo amigas hasta la graduación y luego perderemos contacto, si no hago nada, es normal que no ocurra nada ¿verdad?

Claro, mientras tanto ignoro que le causé daño, actúo como la peor amiga de la vida –que ya lo soy- finjo ignorancia, le hago más daño y cuando nos graduemos desaparezco del continente, perdemos contacto y le hago más daño sin explicarle por qué, genial, plan perfecto.

Solté una risita parecida más a un gruñido cansado; soy un asco, la campeona de los cobardes, el plan anterior me hace sentir horrible pero no parece mala idea solo porque así no tendría que enfrentar a Nanoha… no quiero enfrentar a Nanoha, no sé como enfrentar a Nanoha, siento que si le hablo solo voy a herirla más y la acabaré alejando de la peor manera posible.

"Tengo que calmarme" me dije mientras miraba hacia el techo recostada en la silla, si quería conservar algo de decencia, tenia que suspirar, recuperar mi centro y buscar la manera de acabar con todo esto sin herir a Nanoha mas de lo necesario.

Hay que hacer lo mejor para Nanoha… lo mejor para ella… ya, lo mejor para ella seria olvidar todo respecto a mi.

Un minuto…

Tenia los ojos muy abiertos y la respiración contenida, mis músculos se habían congelado en su lugar y mi boca había dejado de producir saliva; había algo, el último recurso, la cobarde huida, el cruel pero efectivo final.

Lo mejor para Nanoha.

"Arc-en-Ciel…"

* * *

_**Username**__:__Bardiche Assault_

_**Password:**__ ********_

…_**Error. Username and Password are not registered.**_

¡OH VAMOS! ¡Pueden irse todos a la… a la… ya, que importa…

_**Username:**__Bardiche Assault_

_**Password:**__ ********_

… _**Welcome to the Tsundere's Social Administration Bureau (TSAB), you are free to use any service you may need.**_

Esta vez entré al espacio del foro exclusivo de Reinforce, donde solo se hablan los asuntos mas importantes o urgentes, todos los comentarios puestos en esta sección son leídos por el mismísimo Reinforce y tienen la particularidad de no ser realmente visibles para el resto de la TSAB a menos que el administrador lo apruebe.

_**User:**__Bardiche Assault (Capitán)  
__**Topic: **__Solicitud_

_Pido la autorización para realizar la maniobra Z en el proyecto Raising Heart dentro del plazo de veinticuatro horas._

Unos minutos después recibí un mensaje privado genérico.

_**Reinforce: **__Tu mensaje ha sido aprobado y podrá ser visto por el resto de los usuarios, recuerda que los temas y mensajes publicados en la sección exclusiva solo pueden ser borrados por el administrador._

_**User: **__Strada (Recluta)  
__**Topic: **__Solicitud_

_¡¿QUE TU QUE?! ¡¿Por qué?! ¡¿Qué paso?!_

_**User: **__Graf Eisen (Sargento)  
__**Topic: **__Solicitud_

_Tienes que estar de coña, no la puedes haber jodido tanto como para usar eso_

_**User: **__Durandal (Almirante)  
__**Topic: **__Solicitud_

_JA, JA, JA, muy gracioso, ahora baneen a Bardiche por hacer bromas de pésimo gusto ¬¬_

_**User: **__Asura ~Mod~ (Almirante)  
__**Topic: **__Solicitud_

_¡¿Acaso no tienes conciencia alguna?! No, no y por ultima vez no; no puedes hacer eso, no tienes idea de en que te estas metiendo haciendo eso, no vas a sacar nada bueno, Rein! Por favor dale una advertencia, dile que es mala idea, es el límite de donde puede llegar, no puede estar bien de la cabeza!_

_**User: **__Sankt Kaiser (Equipo de investigación)  
__**Topic: **__Solicitud_

_Oh, interesante, espero que subas un reporte completo al respecto._

_**User: **__Klarer Wind (Equipo de investigación)  
__**Topic: **__Solicitud_

_Kaiser, estas loco? Me gustaran las yanderes pero tu eres un imbécil_

_**User: **__Asura ~Mod~ (Almirante)  
__**Topic: **__Solicitud_

_Nunca pensé que diría esto pero, Sankt Kaiser, eres la cumbre de la retardación humana, pensar que la maniobra es algo interesante no solo pone tu coeficiente intelectual al mismo nivel que el de una babosa, sino que prueba que no tienes desarrollado ni el sentido común ni la capacidad de ver como tus acciones afectan a los demás ¿Y te haces llamar entrenador de tsunderes? Disfruta tu Ban permanente, ahora tendrás mucho tiempo libre, dedícate a otra cosa._

_**User: **__Reinforce ~Admin~ (Fundador)  
__**Topic: **__Solicitud_

_Solicitud aprobada, pero necesito que arreglemos un par de cosas por mensajería privada._

Inmediatamente después me llego la notificación de haber recibido un mensaje privado de Reinforce, así que deje el ahora tema de insultos –siento que Asura va a bannearlos a todos en cualquier minuto- y leí el mensaje, que contenía un archivo adjunto.

_**Reinforce: **__Tus razones para realizar semejante maniobra no me interesan en lo absoluto en este momento, pero sea cual sea su resultado, debes enviarme un reporte a mi y solo a mi; hasta entonces, todos los informes del proyecto Raising Heart serán borrados de la pagina._

_De seguro no sabes ni en que consiste la técnica y no te lo diré; el formato que debes usar para reportarte junto con una explicación detalla vienen el archivo adjunto que te he enviado, es tu deber como entrenador leerlo completo, sin omitir ninguna palabra antes de aplicar la técnica. Lo que decidas después de leerlo será asunto tuyo._

_Una vez que hayas completado el Arc-en-Ciel podrás decidir si quieres que se vuelvan a subir o no todas las cosas relacionadas con el proyecto Raising Heart._

Por alguna razón, sentía que había hecho un pacto con el diablo y acababa de perder mi alma en el proceso; tenia la noción de que el Arc-en-Ciel era algo importante, que se usaba como ultimo recurso cuando algo salía terriblemente mal –Yandere- pero en realidad nadie lo sabe porque la técnica no esta especificada por ninguna parte y si no fuera porque Reinforce dijo "si, existe" estaría en la clasificación de leyendas urbanas; nadie sabe de que trata exactamente, la única información disponible al respecto es "borra el entrenamiento, como si nunca hubieras hecho nada".

Pues siendo sinceros, es la única información que necesito.

Abrí el archivo adjunto, lanzando un resoplido descontento al darme cuenta de que era un documento de Word y no un pdf, gracias Reinforce, los documentos en Word son taaan placenteros de leer; en serio, si tuviera mas tiempo y más ganas lo transformaría.

Comencé a leer ya malhumorada por el formato, dándole una pasada leída al titulo y llevándome una gran sorpresa.

_**APLICACIÓN DE LA TECNICA ARC-EN-CIEL AL PROYECTO F**_

_**(Asura)**_

_**Primera entrada:**_

_He decidido pedir la autorización para aplicar la técnica al proyecto F como ultima opción, no se muy bien de que trata, pero tengo un reporte anterior para guiarme._

_Mi intención no es usar la técnica Arc-en-Ciel como una manera de borrar un entrenamiento, quiero utilizarla como un método de sanación; una manera de dar una nueva vida a alguien que se lo merece. Reinforce no me ha pedido explicaciones, pero es pertinente que las escriba en este inusual informe._

_F ha pasado por suficientes cosas como para necesitar algo como el Arc-en-Ciel, es alguien que necesita olvidar, empezar una nueva vida que yo estoy dispuesta a darle, ya probé los métodos tradicionales: el afecto, la atención, pero mientras mas tiempo pasa mas de doy cuenta de que tales maneras de ayudar son un puñado de mentiras inútiles que solo sirven para acrecentar un sentimiento de impotencia; no hay manera de que algo tan simple como una caricia pueda eliminar años de sufrimiento de raíz, por eso decidí recurrir a lo único que no me ha fallado hasta ahora, no es la primera vez que uso los métodos de la TSAB en algo diferente a una tsundere; el Arc-en-Ciel es algo que puedo hacer, el ultimo recurso, la injustamente llamada cobarde –pero efectiva- huida. Lo mejor para F._

Espera, espera, espera ¿Asura aplico esta técnica a alguien que no era tsundere? ¿Eso no es ilegal? Bueno, no recuerdo ningún código que lo impida pero… no es como que un entrenador pueda generar un interés en algo mas que una tsundere ¿y que demonios es el proyecto F? me he leído todos los informes de Asura, nunca ha mencionado ese proyecto.

Bueno, Asura veía el Arc-en-Ciel como una respuesta definitiva, no debería preocuparme de nada mas.

_**Segunda entrada:**_

_He leído el reporte tipo que me envió Reinforce con detenimiento durante toda la noche, al parecer, el Arc-en-Ciel es algo bastante mas potente de lo que pensaba, tanto para quien lo aplica como para el objetivo, quiero terminar el informe completo para hacerme una idea general, creo que resumiré el funcionamiento de la técnica en otra entrada para guiarme en el futuro._

_**Tercera entrada:**_

_El Arc-en-Ciel fue explicado mas adelante en el reporte tipo, estoy dudando un poco de hacerlo o no, consiste en averiguar el punto mas débil del objetivo y presionar, en términos físicos, es como agrandar aun mas una herida abierta, de manera que el daño sea tan grande que a modo de defensa, el propio cerebro de la persona bloquea los recuerdos automáticamente librándole del dolor; pero esto no dura para siempre, es deber del entrenador hacer que dure, usando cualquier método que este a su alcance._

_Si se aplica la técnica, es necesario seguir hasta el final, hasta que el objetivo olvide completamente, dejarlo solo a mitad del camino solo empeoraría las cosas y dejaría un daño irreparable y constante._

_Esta técnica es lo único que tengo y ya tengo una idea de como aplicarla con el proyecto F; solo me dieron un día para empezar, hablare con el proyecto mañana y planeare como realizar la maniobra._

¿Un dolor grande? ¿Ese es el secreto? O sea que tengo que herir a Nanoha de manera permanente para que borre todo… eso no me hace sentir particularmente bien… pero…

_**Cuarta entrada:**_

_He hablado con F, como esperaba la herida por la que necesito atacar es clara. Según el reporte, hay ciertas cosas que acrecientan el dolor humano, cosas que sirven para que una herida grande comience a sangrar de nuevo:_

_Lo primero es la atadura, el hecho de que la persona aun se sienta conectada a algo permite que pueda sentir todas las emociones que pasaron por ella en ese momento; por eso, lo primero que debe hacer el entrenador al aplicar la técnica Arc-en-Ciel es recordarle el hecho._

_Lo que sigue es la memoria corporal, si una persona es capaz de trasladarse mentalmente a cierto tiempo de su vida, puede sufrir las mismas reacciones físicas de entonces, caer en el mismo estado de confusión y miedo, un entrenador debería recordar palabra por palabra al objetivo lo que sintió._

_Luego viene la ilusión, hacerle creer al objetivo que todo es más terrible, más malo, mas doloroso de lo que en realidad es, de manera que solo quiera dejar de recordar._

_Lo más importante es la culpa, si el objetivo piensa que todo es su culpa, que por su existencia es que la gente sufre y que sin el todos estarían mejor ayuda a acrecentar las emociones._

_Y lo ultimo es la falta de perdón, convencerle de que lo que ha hecho no tiene como arreglarse, que seguirá eternamente por generaciones y generaciones, que todo será su culpa y nunca nadie podrá verle con amor en ningún momento de su vida._

_Veo los ojos de F, aun tienen algo de brillo, me pregunto si será bueno destruir todo de una vez por todas._

_**Quinta entrada:**_

_Cuando entre por esa puerta comenzaré la técnica, estoy dudando._

_**Sexta entrada:**_

_He tenido que salir a respirar un poco, no pude seguir viéndola llorar y no quiero volver adentro a terminar el trabajo; pero ya comencé, si lo dejo a la mitad no se va a recuperar nunca. Es por ella, por su propio bien._

_**Séptima entrada:**_

_Luego de tres horas acabo perdiendo el conocimiento, vi como sus ojos perdieron toda vida, estaba agotada de llorar y solo repetía que lo sentía a nadie en particular. Me he quedado llorando a su lado mientras duerme, repitiéndole que olvidar es lo mejor._

_**Octava entrada:**_

_Volví a visitar a F de nuevo, no puedo dejarla sola ahora; hable con ella y no recuerda mucho del día anterior, ni el anterior a ese, ni nada hacia atrás, creo que la técnica ha funcionado, los pocos recuerdos que vienen a ella son buenos recuerdos._

_Aun no veo sus ojos brillar, están muertos._

_**Novena entrada:**_

_F comenzó a tener malos recuerdos y volvió a romper en llanto, se queja mucho de que le duele la cabeza, llora por el dolor y no tiene hambre según me han dicho quienes la cuidan. Juega normalmente con los otros niños, no tiene problemas para relacionarse con ellos, pero cuando le pregunto el nombre de sus amigos solo cae en apodos, no se esfuerza en recordar a ninguno de ellos._

_Me he quedado acunándola mientras lloraba, susurrándole que olvidar era la única manera de aliviar el dolor; me sentí como un monstruo todo el tiempo._

_**Decima entrada:**_

_F ha vuelto a comer normalmente, me prometió que lo haría, dice que me admira mucho y yo ya casi no puedo contener la culpa, la maniobra fue un éxito, olvido todo, sigue adelante, pero no puedo evitar verla y pensar que solo se esta desangrando por dentro. Es mi culpa, no supe ayudarla de otra forma. Irónico. Mientras leía el informe tipo note que el entrenador se arrepentía de usar la técnica y me dije que eso no me pasaría, pero aquí estoy; ya no sé que mas hacer, sus ojos no brillan, su interés no se despierta con nada, no se molesta en recordar a nadie; para ella todos se ven como cosas que vienen y que van. Vaya, seria una gran entrenadora de tsunderes._

Seguí leyendo el informe de Asura palabra por palabra, eran cincuenta entradas, pero desde la decima solo eran palabras de lamento y arrepentimiento _"tengo que dejar de llorar en las noches, por ella" _se repetía muchas veces; había algunos detalles mas de como conseguir el máximo efecto en anotaciones, pero lo que mas me llamo la atención fue la frase final; que Asura dijo que extrajo del anterior reporte y este del anterior y así sucesivamente.

"_**Para aplicar el Arc-en-Ciel tienes que estar muy desesperado… u odiar mucho a alguien"**_

La frase se quedo en mi mente un buen tiempo, Asura había caído en el arrepentimiento, pero yo no, eso no me pasaría.

Todo era por el bien de Nanoha.

Siguiendo el proceso de realización de la técnica Arc-en-Ciel, necesito encontrar una forma de entrar a la parte vulnerable de Nanoha; pensé en usarme a mi misma, pero luego note que "tus sentimientos nunca serán correspondidos" y "no mereces el amor de nadie" solo le dan un golpe a su autoestima; cosa que no me sirve y que probablemente pare dándome una monumental cachetada.

Decidí entonces, comenzar a buscar por otros lugares cualquier cosa traumática que pudiera estar relacionada con Nanoha; en el tiempo que estuve con Shari entrenando tsunderes, mi amiga me enseño a meterme –de manera ilegal- en la computadora central del departamento de policía -ella sabia entrar a muchas bases de datos mas, pero cuando empezó a jugar con el departamento de defensa decidí limitar nuestra amistad al entrenamiento tsundere y las damas- al cual podía acceder de manera incluso mas rápida desde la computadora de mamá; si algo terrible paso con Nanoha Takamachi en algún momento de su vida, es posible que se encuentre en los datos de la policía.

_**Nanoha Takamachi: 0 resultados.**_

Coño… bueno, era posible que no, la chica solo tiene diecisiete y no es una delincuente, es normal que no tenga nada archivado, no ha vivido ni la mitad de su vida.

_**Takamachi: 12937 resultados**_

No sé si los Takamachi se han metido en 12937 líos, o simplemente mas personas de las que pensaba se apellidan Takamachi. Tal vez si pruebo con el nombre de algún familiar ¿Cómo se llamaba el padre de Nanoha?

_**Papá escopeta Takamachi: 0 resultados.**_

En parte me alegra que no haya salido nada. Vamos en serio ahora.

_**Shiro Takamachi: 2 resultados.  
**__-Desordenes y faltas a la moral en la vía publica.  
__-Accidente de transito._

Aunque tengo muchas de mirar la primera, no tengo mucho tiempo y hay que intentar mantenerse serios, vamos por la segunda.

_Fecha: 3/04/2001  
__Hora estimada: 16:00 hrs  
__Caso: Choque múltiple, destrucción de la propiedad publica, destrucción de la propiedad privada  
__Involucrados: Shiro Takamachi, Kenji Ogawa, Mary Edwards, Sachiko Akira  
__Descripción: Falta de transito (omisión de una luz roja) en la intersección Kamijou, colisión múltiple, 10 heridos leves, 20 heridos graves, 2 muertos.  
__Sentencia: Mary Edwards fue enviada a su país de origen.  
__Estado actual: Cerrado._

La impresión me había dejado sin habla, ese choque debió ser enorme para involucrar a tantas personas y que la mayoría además fuera herida de gravedad ¿Cómo demonios lograron dejar semejante empanada por pasarse una luz roja? Sé que esa intersección es conocida por sus accidentes, pero esto es…

Había un enlace debajo de la ficha, que llevaba al reporte detallado y la investigación; leí rápidamente los aspectos generales –había un autobús involucrado, lo cual explica la cantidad de gente y el desastre que quedo- y me salte las investigaciones realizadas a los otros involucrados, fui directamente donde Shiro Takamachi.

_El señor Takamachi fue herido de gravedad en medio del choque intentando proteger a su hija menor_, _se ha fracturado varios huesos y es poco probable que recupere la consciencia dentro de las siguientes dos semanas, hemos intentado interrogar a la niña pero sigue en estado de shock._

_La menor por fin ha hablado, esto es lo que se pudo rescatar de su testimonio:_

"_Me fui en el asiento de adelante aunque papá me dijo que no era muy seguro para los niños, yo le quería mostrar que no era una niña, así que me fui con el mientras mamá y los demás cuidaban la pastelería. Cantamos mucho durante el camino, él me decía que no me moviera mucho, de repente, papá me grito, se me tiro encima, escuche un ruido y después un golpe muy fuerte. Después todo comenzó a dar vueltas, me dolía mucho, pero creo a papá le dolió mas porque el grito mas fuerte que yo, cuando paro no podía respirar y mi papá no me hablaba, intente moverlo muchas veces pero no había caso, la gente afuera gritaba también…"_

Deje de leer ahí, imprimí la información que necesitaba para estudiarla antes de dormir.

Cene con mi familia de la manera mas normal posible y les asegure que ya me sentía lo suficientemente bien para volver a la escuela, mamá se preocupo un poco mas, pero no me costó mucho esconder todo lo que planeaba hacer detrás de una sonrisa ensayada.

Mientras estudiaba mi información intentaba calmar mi mente, convencerme de que estaba haciendo lo correcto, no podía creer que estuviera dudando, pensaba en Nanoha, en Vivio y en si realmente valía la pena cambiar todo, si en serio era lo mejor.

Ya tenía con que aplicar el Arc-en-Ciel, no me puedo echar atrás ahora, desde esa herida, podría manipular las cosas que se debían olvidar.

* * *

Me desperté temprano y de mal humor, odiando a todo ser humano que se atreviera a dirigirme la palabra, la falta de sueño me hizo entrar al furgón, tener una conversación de gruñidos con Vita –nuestras palabras textuales fueron "grr" "garr" y "rar"- sentarme en mi rincón, pensar que la única utilidad del ser humano fue inventar las cosas cómodas de la vida y dormirme en posición fetal. El sueño me duro poco y de repente sentí que algo me caía encima con mucha fuerza, despertándome de golpe vi a Vivio sentada en mi regazo, mirándome como si quisiera liquidarme, mientras el resto de la gente estaba entre que quería dormir y quería mirar.

"¿Qué es lo que planeas hacer?" me preguntó la niña.

"¿Perdón?" dije aun adormilada. Vivio al parecer se enojo más, agarro el cuello de mi chaqueta y acerco su cara mas a mí, dejándome en una posición por lo menos incomoda.

"Lo ví en la TSAB ¿Qué es el Arc-en-Ciel? ¡¿Qué es lo que le vas a hacer a Nanoha-mama?!" ¡Oh por Dios! ¡Di que entrenamos tsunderes también con Teana presente!

Le tapé la boca a Vivio y la tacleé al asiento, susurrándole que le diría todo una vez llegáramos a la escuela, eso la calmó bastante, pero se mantuvo callada todo el viaje mirando por la ventana con el ceño fruncido. El susto que me dio con el inesperado ataque fue suficiente para que no me quedaran ganas de dormir, por lo que mi mente volvió a vagar a lo que se supone que haría hoy con Nanoha. Los nervios comenzaron a atacar una vez más, junto a esa sensación de que tal vez no era tan buena idea.

Una vez llegamos a la escuela y bajamos del transporte, Vivio me dijo que quería hablar conmigo antes de entrar a clases o que usaría a su ejercito para raptarme y que lo hiciéramos; me ahorre mi discurso de como amenazar a la gente no te trae nada bueno simplemente porque mi mente no quería mas guerra con las personas y me encamine a mi casillero, de cualquier manera pretendía hablar con Vivio antes de aplicar el Arc-en-Ciel; también tengo que arreglar un par de cosas con ella.

Mi casillero tenia las cartas acumuladas de dos días, las del primer día eran las confesiones de siempre, las del segundo día eran cartas de "por favor vuelve pronto". Las vi con cierta preocupación, pensé en los sentimientos de las personas que enviaban las cartas y me preguntaba si también los había herido ignorándolos, cuando sufrí el ataque Yandere me di cuenta de que no podía tomar las cartas a la ligera, pero ¿Qué pasa con los sentimientos que vienen en las cartas? ¿En verdad le hice lo mismo que a Nanoha a tanta gente?

"Me alegra ver que estas bien, Hayate-chan no sabía nada de ti así que estábamos algo preocupados" la voz de Nanoha me llego desde un costado y me paralicé por unos segundos; cuando pude volver a respirar seguí moviendo las cartas sin mirarla; preparando mentalmente todas mis respuestas "Buenos días, Fate-chan".

"Buenos días" respondí mientras pasaba saliva.

"¿Que te ocurrió ayer?" Nanoha estaba haciendo sus asuntos de manera casual; tengo que dejar de creer que todo era una conspiración y que ella sabía todo lo que tenia planeado.

"No me sentía muy bien" técnicamente no es mentira "pero ya estoy mejor" esa parte si es mentira.

"En ese caso, si necesitas apuntes, puedes tomar los míos; no es como que los haya tomado pensando que podrías usarlos; sabes que los de Arisa-chan están bien explicados como siempre, solo…" Nanoha se fue complicando más y más en su explicación hasta que acabó en un murmullo y con su cara tapada por el casillero. Estaba actuando tan tsundere y solo ahora puedo notar lo obvio que es que yo soy su interés amoroso… no puedo seguir así, tengo que aplicar el Arc-en-Ciel, necesito que todo vuelva a como era antes de este desastre. Se acabó el entrenamiento.

"Nanoha" dije de manera neutral, no hay gesto de burla ni mirada perspicaz.

"¿Si?"

"Me harías un gran favor si me prestaras tus apuntes" la pelirroja me quedó mirando un poco cortada, seguramente se estaba preparando para alguna de mis maniobras como lo he estado haciendo los últimos meses. Sin embargo sacó de su maleta un cuaderno y me lo dio en silencio.

"¿Estas bien, Fate-chan?" ahora o nunca Fate.

"Me gustaría hablar contigo"

"¿Ahora?"

"¿Qué? No, no, no, mas tarde, yo te diré cuando… emm, pero tiene que ser en privado" genial, perdí todo el momento serio y dramático; tengo que recomponerme, no puedo llegar dudando.

"De acuerdo…" dijo algo extrañada, joder, use la peor frase de la vida, dije anteriormente que 'tenemos que hablar' y 'hay algo importante que necesito decirte' son del grupo de cosas que te arruinan el día y te previenen para algo malo ¡Y yo acabo de decir una combinación de las dos!

Soy lo peor en relaciones interpersonales.

Le dije a Nanoha que pasaría por el salón de Vivio antes de ir a clases, así que partí a donde se encontraba para ver a una muy mal humorada rubia apoyada en la pared al lado de la puerta. Cuando me acerque a ella y levanto la vista hacia a mi pude notar en como sus ojos ardía un fuego de enojo delante del miedo, ella no sabia de que iba todo el Arc-en-Ciel, apenas se había hecho una cuenta en la TSAB bajo el nombre de Sacred Heart y mas importante aun, seguía siendo una niña de siete años.

"¿Demos un paseo?" le dije de una manera suave, no quería pelear con ella, quería que entendiera, explicarle que iba a ocurrir y que era por el propio bien de Nanoha.

Vivio se despejo de la pared y camino a mi lado con los brazos cruzados, mirando al piso e inflando las mejillas. Respire profundo y comencé a explicarle de la manera mas didáctica que pude cuales serian los resultados del Arc-en-Ciel.

"La maniobra Z, mas conocida como Arc-en-Ciel, es el ultimo recurso que utilizan los entrenadores cuando algo en el proceso de entrenamiento salió terriblemente mal, en resumen, podríamos decir que borra el entrenamiento y todo rastro de este".

"Si claro, eso es muy posible" se burlo la niña sarcásticamente "como si a la personas les pudieras arrancar la personalidad."

"Puedes" dije mirando al frente; sentí que Vivio dejó de caminar, así que me paré y volteé a verla, ahora no había enojo, ahora estaba la misma mirada que tenia cuando rompió a llorar el día que nos disfrazamos de piratas. Tenía miedo a quedarse sola.

"¿Qué le vas a hacer?" preguntó con la voz ya entrecortándose.

Me acerqué a Vivio y me agaché para quedar a su altura "Va a olvidar todo lo relacionado con el entrenamiento, no recordará nada de lo que le haga actuar tsundere, a lo más se presentara como algún dolor de cabeza porque lo relacionará con otra cosa que hará que su cerebro lo bloquee."

"Pero, pero…" Vivio no sabia como articular palabra "eso quiere decir que te va a olvidar a ti ¿Va a olvidarme a mi también? No puedes hacer eso, quiero decir, las maniobras… el entrenamiento… se supone que yo soy la CCA ¿verdad? ¿Qué pasa con ir a Midori-ya los domingos?"

"Vivio…"

"¡No! ¡Estás mal! Estás haciendo esto porque se enamoró de ti ¡¿verdad?!" por supuesto que Vivio también lo sabe, fui la última en darme cuenta.

"…"

"¡Eso no se vale! ¡Eso no es que las cosas salgan mal! Solo… solo… es algo poco ortodoxo pero…" Vivio finalmente acabó llorando "¡Se supone que así tiene que ser! ¡Ustedes me van a adoptar un día! ¡Se supone que me van a sacar de ese lugar para que pueda tener dos mamás!" Me sentía horrible, pero tenia que decirle la verdad ahora, la realidad.

"Vivio…" suspiré "no soy tu mamá."

"Si lo e-"

"No, no lo soy y no puedo serlo, sabes bien que no" la niña ahora lloraba en silencio, yo me forzaba a seguir mirándola "Nanoha seguirá siendo tu amiga como siempre, me aseguraré de eso, quizás ella algún día si te adopte".

"Yo las quiero a las dos."

"Lo siento… eso no va a ocurrir" Vivio siguió sollozando en silencio y por más que tenia el instinto de abrazarla no lo hice, no correspondía hacerlo, solo lograría que llorara mas. Pronto tocó la campana para ingresar a clases y no supe que hacer con la niña de siete años que de seguro me odiaba ahora.

"No te dejaré…" susurró tan bajo que casi no la escucho; sin embargo, levantó la vista para mirarme con determinados ojos de diferente color "No te dejaré hacerlo, así tenga que movilizar a todos los niños de primaria no te voy a dejar hacerlo" se fue corriendo después de eso, secándose las lagrimas en el camino, lo sentía por Vivio, de verdad, pero ella no podría impedir nada; era uno de los obstáculos que planifique evitar. Ella no iba a llegar.

Llegué a mi salón donde me saludaron varias personas, mientras caminaba a mi asiento escaneé la habitación, Nanoha se encontraba sacando sus cosas para la clase, Arisa conversaba con Yuuno y Suzuka escuchaba música mientras terminaba lo que yo creo debe ser una de esas historias trágicas que le gusta escribir; no miré a Hayate y sé que Hayate tampoco me miró, solo llegué a mi lugar, averigüe con mi dos rubios amigos que había ocurrido el día anterior, bajé la cabeza cuando entró la profesora y volví a repasar el plan.

El primer receso llegó demasiado rápido para mi estresado cerebro, luego de un tiempo para calmarme le pregunté a Nanoha si me acompañaría al baño a lo que accedió, me preocupé de que nadie nos viera salir, nadie que hablara al menos, si Hayate me vio salir con ella no creo que fuera a decirlo de todos modos.

A medio camino decidí tomar a Nanoha de la mano y pedirle gentilmente que me siguiera a la azotea, mi tsundere lo hizo sin poner objeción alguna, mirándome preocupada pensando que tal vez si me había ocurrido algo malo; no tenía idea, era tan inocente.

Cuando cruce la puerta que lleva a la azotea, comenzare la técnica, estoy dudando…

Una vez en la azotea me quedé mirándola de frente, no podía empezar a hablar, no quería herirla más, no se merecía que la siguiera hiriendo ¿De verdad es la mejor manera? ¿Es esto lo que tengo que hacer como entrenadora de tsunderes? He hecho lo que decía la TSAB desde siempre, sin dudar, todo me parecía tan claro y lógico, ahora…

"Fate-chan, hay algo que necesito decirte" Nanoha me miró con un brillo diferente, una determinación superior a la que siempre tiene en esos preciosos ojos suyos, resplandecían con valor, parecía que iba a saltar al cielo y que volaría. Los ojos de alguien que verdaderamente siente, de alguien que fue capaz de superar sus propios sentimientos y finalmente decirlos.

Los ojos de mi tsundere…

Sabía que iba a venir, sabía que era yo quien tenía que hablar primero.

"Nanoha…"

* * *

CHAN!

He notado que todos hacen sus Omakes hablando con los personajes, yo hare lo mismo pero hablare con FANFICTION!

Neo: Hola Fanfiction, como estas?

Fanfiction: Eres el peor intento de ser humano que existe en este planeta.

Neo: what the f-


	17. La regla escolar

¡FELIZ NAVIDAD DELICIOSOS LECTORES, APUESTO QUE NO ESPERABAN UN REGALO COMO ESTE!

(Navidad atrasada, esto debió subirse ayer, pero estaba tirado en cama con fiebre sin respirar, no me daba así desde que tenía amigdalitis, que manera de sudar señor Jesucristo cordero de Dios que quitas el pecado del mundo ten piedad de nosotros)

**Disclai-¡NO HAY DISCLAIMERS EN NAVIDAD!**

**Nota aparte: **Notaran que he aprendido a hacer guiones largos (siéntanse libres de burlarse en sus comentarios) pero igual usare comillas para los diálogos, no voy a andar editando toda la historia por enésima vez.

* * *

Era yo quien decía que era estúpido, que no tenía sentido y que solo le pasaba al resto de las chicas como una moda adolescente en la cual no estaba incluida; pero hay un momento en que el karma actúa, las hormonas se descontrolan y acabas haciendo lo que juraste por tu dignidad que no harías jamás.

No lo considero malo, es solo que me ha traído unos cuantos… cientos… de miles… de millones de problemas ¿Qué era lo que me decía Hayate-chan en primer año? Creo que fue algo como:

"**Nanoha-chan, no lo puedes evitar, es la regla escolar."**

Ahora, desde que llegué que pensé que era estúpido, todavía creo que lo es, simplemente… de acuerdo, déjenme comenzar por el principio; porque juro por dios que todo esto tiene una razón lógica y no me fui con la masa. Es estúpido y lógico. Igual que toda esta loca historia.

Cuando tenía catorce años y estaba terminando mi último año de secundaria, era de las pocas personas que se tomaban en serio a que escuela quería ir, el resto siendo el grupo habitual de la biblioteca que se dedicaba a pasar exámenes con notas altas para evitar la presión de sus exigentes padres en lugar de hacerlo porque querían mejores calificaciones.

Yo nunca tuve una familia exigente, ser la menor del hogar y llevarme mucha edad con mis hermanos hizo que mis padres no se estresaran más allá de decirme "Nanoha, cómete las verduras y respeta a tus mayores" llenando lo demás con mimos mientras mis hermanos tenían la mayoría de las responsabilidades asignadas ya. Yo sacaba la basura.

Como nunca tuve nada para hacer, decidí ponerme exigencias yo; no recuerdo cómo fue que pedí mi propio cuarto, pero sé que tenía que ver con Miyuki abusando del espacio. Tiempo después me metí a la fuerza a ayudar en la pastelería y después de eso decidí auto-exigirme en la escuela.

"Que buena niña es Nanoha" decía todo el mundo "es tan responsable y alegre, desearía que mis hijos fuera como ella."

Claro.

No es que como que los cumplidos no me hagan feliz, por supuesto que sentía el orgullo de ser útil y ver que era capaz de hacer cosas. Pero después de cada cumplido aparecía el "pero" de siempre: "Pero no debería exigirse tanto", "pero desearía que disfrutara más con otros niños de su edad", "pero me gustaría que no se preocupara tanto" pero, pero, pero. Tal vez no quería hacer eso en aquel momento, tal vez esforzarme era lo que hacía cada día divertido. Yo les decía eso todos los días, nunca me creyeron.

Y luego llegué a la secundaria… y seguía haciendo cosas ya porque era costumbre más que por sentirme útil y todos esperaban que fuera responsable de todas maneras, así que podríamos decir que tenía una ¿Exigencia? ¿Meta? ¿Algo?

Sea lo que fuese, cuando salió la conversación de "Nanoha está creciendo tan rápido" comenté que iría a la preparatoria Ohtori que sacó entre sonrisas y apoyos a medias porque mis padres en el fondo esperaban que quisiera ir allí, pero en el fondo no tenían las ganas de pagar porque era una escuela privada, que sí tenían confianza en que ganaría una beca pero igual tendrían que pagar una parte y luego Miyuki reclamándome por no querer entrar a St. Hilde cuando le dije mil veces que no me interesa si va Fate Apellido Muy Largo o el mismísimo papa porque ya estaba decidida y luego Kyoya hablando de la hermana de su novia que nada tenía que ver conmigo porque la había visto como dos veces.

Al final mis padres apoyaron mi decisión y me dijeron que me esforzara.

Y fallé el examen.

Lo sé, hasta el día de hoy no me la puedo creer; no quiero decir que fallé-fallé, porque por rendimiento –tal vez– si entraba, pero no me daban beca y nadie te enseña a lidiar con el fracaso a aquella edad, por supuesto que tuve los padres más comprensivos que me dijeron que no importaba y que podría ir a otra escuela, pero a mí sí me importaba ¿Qué se suponía que iba a hacer si no era capaz de cumplir en lo que se suponía era buena? Tenía catorce años y aún no tenía una identidad formada o una idea de quería hacer con mi vida; tropezarme con pequeñas piedras en aquellos días era el final de todos mis sueños… excepto que en ese entonces no tenía sueños, pero yo no sabía eso; así que solo solté todo mi dolor adolescente escribiendo agresivamente en mi diario de vida.

En fin, larga historia en pocas palabras, deprimida en secreto como estaba –porque no iba a llorar frente a la gente que hacia lo posible por darme lo mejor– una amiga de la escuela me dijo que lo intentara en St. Hilde, donde tomarían en cuenta mis notas mucho más que las, y cito "niñas ricas de Ohtori que no pueden ver más allá de su dinero y sus intentos de violación."

Ahora, mi familia no era católica, media ciudad había intentado entrar a una escuela que es conocida por dar prioridad a los cursos menores y no me daba mucha confianza entrar a un lugar donde un edificio entero se había quemado por un accidente de laboratorio; pero estaba tan concentrada en ingresar a una escuela que fuera "casi lo mismo" que Ohtori, que tome todos mis documentos y fui en persona un Martes en la mañana –cerrado los Lunes por asuntos internos– a rogar que me consideraran como una de sus alumnos, intentando parecer lo menos desesperada posible. Quien me atendió fue la directora del lugar, que aceptó que hiciera el examen en su oficina y luego ella lo colaría junto a los otros exámenes que faltaba por revisar. Igual no me creí nada y probé suerte en otras escuelas, pero ella cumplió su palabra y a las dos semanas, llegó la carta diciendo que me habían aceptado. Imaginen las reacciones:

"¡Oh! ¡Será perfecto! Conocerás a Fate-san, vivirán una historia de amor prohibido, nuestros padres se opondrán, pero huiremos al horizonte buscando un lugar que acepte nuestro amor… digo, su amor, porque tu irás a , no yo" nunca supe si mi hermana estaba feliz o me odiaba.

No es que como vaya admitirlo algún día, pero mi inocente yo tenía cierta curiosidad en aquellos días, no era mucha, solo la suficiente para no poder dormir la noche anterior al primer día –que repito NO es mucha, no importa cuántas veces Kyoya me haya molestado esa mañana– levantarme tarde a la mañana siguiente y perderme la ceremonia de apertura porque Miyuki tenía que estar segura de que "nos" viéramos perfectas.

Como sea, llegué tarde y aparte de no encontrar mi casillero porque había muchos, ni siquiera encontré mi salón porque la escuela era ENORME, había un montón de puertas, espacios abiertos y me sorprendía que no fuera internado; como me diría cierta persona en el futuro, era un aura de "pondré a mis hijos millonarios aquí para que tengan contacto con la clase baja y conozcan del mundo, pero que no conozcan mucho tampoco."

* * *

Mi primera impresión de los alumnos de la academia St. Hilde fue la mejor posible, en mi confusión pedí ayuda al consejo estudiantil donde Gracia-san me ayudó amablemente a ubicarme, me escoltó a mi salón –teníamos clases al lado pero la intención es lo que cuenta- y se aseguró de que no me faltara nada. Cuando me presenté frente a mis compañeros todos escucharon con atención o al menos no interrumpieron. Y la clase que tuvimos fue tranquila y de gente que aunque disciplinada, no le faltaba sentido del humor. Así que… ¿Cuándo fue la primera vez que noté que en esta escuela todo estaba patas arriba y ya no podía arrepentirme y salir huyendo? ¿Tal vez fue esa broma atea que lanzó la niña castaña sentada dos lugares delante? No, se me hizo raro que solo la ignoraran, pero sé que el punto de quiebre esta en otro lado… creo que tenía que ver con cierta idiota, creo que todos sabemos de quien hablo, pero decir nombres no es mi- ¡FUE FATE TESTAROSSA HARLAOWN! ¡ESA IDIOTA CON CERO EMPATIA Y UN ENORME EGO! N-no estoy enojada, solo un poco –muy– molesta, aun no puedo creer que exista alguien… ¡Dios! ¡No es posible que todavía siga un poco –muy– molesta por esto! Oh, por favor, trae una taza de té y acomódate bien, no, en serio, yo espero, esto va a ser largo así que…

Al entrar al salón, cruce miradas con muchos de mis compañeros, una de esas personas fue Fate Testarossa Harlaown –no, no caí, no fue amor a primera vista; ni siquiera sabía quién era, deja de… ¡Esta parte de la historia ni siquiera trata de eso!– en su momento no pensé nada porque no era la única extranjera de la clase, además de que estaba más preocupada de donde me iba sentar.

Pero después de que me sentaron al lado de cierta rubia – ¡Arisa Bannings!– e interactúe con la gente alrededor, comencé a notar conductas raras.

Primero tuve un reencuentro con Suzuka-chan, que era la hermana menor de la novia de mi hermano mayor, a la cual solo había visto dos veces antes y solo sabía que gustaba de los libros, pero igual me trató como si nos conociéramos de toda la vida. Ella me presentó a mi compañera de asiento, Arisa-chan, de quien era amiga de la infancia y con quien terminé hablando de apellidos extranjeros e inglés. Después llego de dos lugares más adelante, la niña de las bromas ateas, que se presentó como Yagami Hayate-chan y comenzó una conversación para saber a qué escuela iba y cómo fue que decidí entrar a .

Después pasó Fate.

Ni siquiera dijo "hola", simplemente se dirigió a Hayate-chan y le pidió cambiar asiento; por supuesto que chica castaña la miró raro, pero no se opuso, simplemente pidió permiso y se fue mientras algunos otros compañeros de clase se presentaban. Como nadie me explicó nada aparte de "esa es Fate Testarossa Harlaown" asumí que cambiar asiento era algo que hacían siempre –por problemas de vista o algo así– hasta que la vi cambiar de asiento la hora siguiente y la que seguía después de esa… y todas las horas de todos los días.

Al tiempo que fue creciendo mi amistad con Suzuka-chan y las demás –amistad que en ese tiempo aparentemente también incluía a Fate Testarossa Harlaown que de vez en cuando almorzaba con nosotras; porque ella pasaba todo el tiempo con Yuuno-kun y corriendo de un lado para otro– más iba notando la cantidad de cosas extrañas que rodeaban a esta chica; siempre llegaba gente a pedirle permiso a Yuuno-kun para declarársele porque ella no aceptaba escuchar confesiones de nadie, más de una vez la vi salir del baño con artículos de aseo y por alguna razón no guardaba sus zapatos en su casillero; cosa que estaba al lado mío y podía ver cómo semana tras semana la gente iba dejando sus cartas al punto de taparlo y como Fate Testarossa Harlaown parecía hacerse unas porras interiores antes de abrirlo para sacar las cartas lo más rápido posible, ojalá sin mirarlas.

Cuando se acercaba la fecha límite para que los clubes intentaran reclutar gente y nos dejaron salir un poco más temprano, pasé al baño a… pasé al baño. Mientras estaba ahí, escuche como alguien entró al retrete de al lado y comenzó a mover con cierta violencia la separación que había entre nosotras; estaba en una situación comprometedora, así que no dije nada, por lo que al rato las cosas empeoraron cuando dos personas más entraron al baño.

"Testarossa ¿Qué estás haciendo?"

"¡Signum! ¡Vita!" creo que esa fue la primera vez que tuve la noción de que Fate-chan era una idiota.

"¿Estas intentando mirar al baño de al lado?"

"¡No! ¡NO! ¡Ni siquiera hay alguien- NO!" claro que había alguien, yo estaba ahí, pero no iba a salir, demasiado vergonzoso.

"Y después preguntas por qué todos creen que ayudaste a Hayate a robar ropa interior" lo interesante de esto es que a nadie le molesta que Fate-chan haga cualquier cosa.

Luego de eso se hizo el silencio, al menos dentro del baño no se escuchaba nada, eso pensaba yo; cuando salí del retrete me encontré cara a cara con una niña menor que yo y en la puerta del baño, otra chica que creía haber visto un par de veces con Hayate-chan. Hubo un silencio incómodo, tensión, yo roja hasta la punta de las orejas y lo primero que me pregunta la chica más alta es:

"¿Entonces estaban haciendo cosas raras con tu consentimiento?"

* * *

Conocí en el baño –después de una larga explicación—a Signum y Vita Wolkenritter con una breve historia de sus vidas y de cómo conocían a Fate-chan. Signum era una chica reservada que lanzaba palabras directas cada vez que abría la boca, más de alguna vez me puso en apuros con una pregunta a la que no se podía responder con sí o no, pero para ella todo era sí o no; Vita en otro tanto solo odiaba a todo y a casi todos, se quejaba de la escuela, se quejaba de la gente, se quejaba de Hayate Yagami y Fate Testarossa Harlaown, tuvieran la culpa de lo que le estaba pasando o no.

Convertirnos en amigas aumento mi grupo de conocidos a otras clases, indirectamente acercándome más a lo que era Fate-chan, porque siempre existía como el tema secundario de la escuela, era algo que estaba ahí, todos sabían que ocurría e irónicamente nadie le prestaba la mayor atención hasta que lo necesitaban para algo. En su momento sentí lastima por ella, no podía estar tranquila en un lugar de la sala porque tenía un claro delirio de persecución y a nadie le importaba; claro gente se le confesaba bastante seguido, pero un rechazo no significaba nada y seguían con sus vidas, Fate-chan no era el centro del universo de nadie y no había nadie de quien huir, pero ella todos los días, religiosamente, salía corriendo.

"Fate-chan tiene una vida bastante tragicómica" me dijo Suzuka-chan una vez "tiene fans que no la dejarían tranquila si se para a respirar, porque en realidad a nadie le importa si tiene que respirar o no."

Nunca vi la parte cómica de su vida, pero Suzuka-chan siempre ha tenido un extraño sentido del humor.

Me tocó ver en primera fila todo lo que tener una vida "tragicómica" significa; estaba a ayudando a Gracia-san con su candidatura a presidenta, tratando de informar a mi clase de la mejor manera posible sobre sus proyectos, cuando corrió el rumor de que Fate-chan se había desmayado y estaba en la enfermería, como medio mundo empezó a planear en llevarle regalos, entonces yo me dije que no estaría mal llevarle algo que en realidad le sirviera para sentirse mejor…

Claro que no esperaba encontrarme con Yuuno-kun en medio de una confesión y mucho menos esperaba que Fate-chan dijera que sí; ni siquiera era un si feliz, era derrotado y cansado… conformista. Admitiré esta única vez que me enoje mucho luego de escucharla aceptar, yo misma venía de haber fracasado y tener que conformarme con algo que fuera "casi igual" que lo que en verdad quería, pero fue porque no tuve opción y si quería seguir adelante con mis sueños me veía obligada a tomar otras opciones, ella pudo decir que no.

Por supuesto, en aquel entonces no tenía sueños ni metas, pero yo no sabía eso.

Estuve tres veces más enojada cuando toda la escuela erupcionó en felicidad al saber de la nueva pareja formada, porque para sus ojos aparentemente no era obvio que Fate-chan con suerte aguantaba tomarle la mano y estar a su lado todo el tiempo, no, tenían que hacer las bromas y hablar del amor y todo eso.

"¿Estás celosa?" me preguntó Hayate-chan durante el almuerzo, un día que miraba con especial desprecio a la gente que hacia escándalo por la pareja.

"No. Estoy molesta."

"Es normal estar celosa, he escuchado que varias chicas de la escuela lo están ¿Verdad, Arisa-chan?"

"No tengo idea ¿Cómo voy a saber yo eso?"

"Bueno" habló Suzuka-chan "precisamente ayer decías que no era justo que Yuuno-kun acaparara a Fate-chan todo el tiempo y que por su culpa no había podido ir a tu casa a-" Arisa-chan simplemente le metió un pan a la boca.

"Dije" se aclaró la garganta, algo sonrojada "que Fate no debió decir 'sí' si no quería salir con Yuuno; y que Yuuno no debería ser tan ingenuo como para creer que esa relación funciona."

"Opino igual" agregué, aunque no tenía idea sobre Yuuno-kun; Fate-chan estaba siendo una idiota.

"Bueno, Yuuno-kun cayó, a todos nos pasa" justificó Hayate "Arisa-chan no puede reclamar porque también lo habría intentado estando en su lugar" Arisa solo se sonrojó más "y Nanoha-chan ya caerá, parece que está en proceso."

"¿En proceso de qué?"

"Ya sabes, Nanoha-chan, en proceso de enamorarte de Fate-chan."

"Qu-¡NO! ¡Nunca haría eso! ¡Esto no tiene nada que ver con algo como eso!"

"Nunca digas nunca~" cantó Suzuka.

"¡Sigue sin tener nada que ver!"

"No tienes que avergonzarte si te pasa" Hayate-chan tenía una cara de compresión suprema que nunca pensé le vería alguna vez "a todos nos ha ocurrido, enamorarse de Fate-chan es algo natural que ocurre con tu cuerpo cuando llegas a una cierta edad."

"Eso es estúpido…" tome un sorbo de mi jugo, pero al final me gano la curiosidad "¿Te pasó a ti?"

"¡Aja! ¡Sabía que ibas por ese camino!" la mire de la manera más antipática que pude "Me pasó cuando tenía diez años, Fate-chan acababa de llegar, nos conocíamos hace poco y era una niña algo gruñona, muy desconfiada y adorable…" hizo una pausa y suspiró "pero también era amable ¿sabes? Es difícil que no te guste alguien así."

"¿Es en serio?"

"No me mires como si estuviera loca, claro, ahora se ve como una idiota, pero Fate-chan es buena persona."

"Oh" dejaré que interpretes tú mismo si me estoy creyendo esto o no.

"Es verdad, Nanoha-chan" acompañó Suzuka-chan "tiene algo que atrae gente ¿tal vez sean esporas? Aunque a mí me gustó cuando me ayudó a buscar a mi gato."

"Te creo ¿Qué hiciste cuando notaste que Fate-chan te gustaba, Hayate-chan?"

"La besé."

Escupí mi comida.

"¡¿Qué?!"

"La besé ¿Qué más iba a hacer? Tenía que salir de las dudas, mucha gente se estaba comenzando a interesar en ella y si me gustaba en serio no iba a andar permitiendo que se le tiraran encima."

"¡Tenias diez!"

"Era un amor puro. Le di mi primer beso… aunque también robe el suyo."

Se provocó un silencio otra vez, las chicas estaban hablando del posible atractivo de Yuuno-kun como para que a Fate-chan le interesara de tal manera. Ninguno de los dos se veía en la clase, por lo que probablemente se habían ido a comer juntos a otro lugar, yo solo seguía molesta, refunfuñando para mis adentros.

"Demonios, estaba segura que su primer beso había sido yo…"

"¡Suzuka-chan!"

"Es que se avergonzó tanto cuando se lo di que supuse que no tenía experiencia" suspiró "ahora me siento como una de las chicas del montón que le ha robado besos."

"¡¿Montón?!" Si, ese podría ser el punto de quiebre en que decidí que la escuela estaba loca y que me convencí rotundamente de que Fate-chan no tenía nada de ídolo juvenil, príncipe en cuerpo de princesa, chica admirable, alma pura o persona en primer lugar. Podría serlo, pero no lo es, no. Esta más abajo, sigue leyendo.

"Te digo, Nanoha-chan, todos se enamoran de Fate-chan, te pasará a ti como nos pasó a nosotras; te confesarás, te rechazarán y continuarás con tu vida, probablemente salgas de ese enamoramiento cuando te rechace y podrás convertirte en su amiga… a varios les pasó…" Hayate hizo una pausa y miró a su lado "menos a Arisa-chan que todavía no la besa."

"Y no quiero hacerlo" comentó Arisa.

"Uh-huh" comentó Suzuka.

"No me pasará, es estúpido" comenté yo.

"Nanoha-chan, no lo puedes evitar, es la regla escolar" comentó Hayate.

Permítanme resumir lo que ocurrió las siguientes dos semanas, aparte de un montón de monjas haciendo bromas de mal gusto, toda la escuela se salió de control; nunca había visto algo parecido, los pasillos parecían programas de farándula, la gente intentaba sonsacarle información a Hayate-chan respecto a la "pareja del siglo" –quería vomitar- y cuando hubo terminado la elección del nuevo consejo estudiantil –que ganó Gracia-san, dio unos agradecimientos rápidos y se fue- Yuuno-kun salió al escenario, bajo la ovación de todos, llamó a Fate-chan y comenzó a dar arrodillado el discurso más loco que pudo imaginar.

Y mientras Fate-chan parecía que colapsaba en el escenario frente a toda la escuela, -Arisa-chan ya estaba empujando cuerpos para ir a sacarla de ahí- yo deseaba con todo mi ser que saliera corriendo, que se escondiera. Era una locura de pies a cabeza, si se quedaba ahí estaría atrapada para siempre al lado de un chico al que ni siquiera le dijo que si como correspondía.

Y entonces Fate-chan lo empujó del escenario. Y gritó "¡Coño!". Y salió corriendo. Y llegó a mitad de camino antes de congelarse y no saber que más hacer.

* * *

Fate-chan y Yuuno-kun estuvieron unos cuantos días sin hablarse ni tocarse mientras la escuela volvía a la normalidad y todos ignoraban e incluso se reían de lo ocurrido; fuera del hechizo y la euforia, todos veían la relación como lo que era. Una idiotez. Y ya libre de eso, Fate-chan pareció dejar atrás cualquier trauma que hubiera tenido y comenzó a ocuparse de su casillero, cambiarse los zapatos como un estudiante normal y a no cambiarse de lugar todas las clases.

Mi casillero ha estado siempre cerca del suyo y verla intentando actuar como un estudiante normal me abrió los ojos a un estado diferente de la escuela y un estado diferente de la propia Fate Testarossa Harlaown. Me enteré de otras cosas interesantes respecto a ella, como que en realidad no es mala estudiante, podía sacarse buenas notas fácilmente cuando estaba tranquila prestando atención –se supone que cualquiera prestando atención debería tener buenas notas en todo caso- o que prefería comer en la cafetería aunque trajera almuerzo de su casa, o que era una niña que gustaba hablar de videojuegos con Arisa.

También era despistada pero no era egoísta, al menos yo siempre le vi ayudar a todo aquel que se lo pedía sin gritar, no hablaba más de lo necesario con nadie y aunque varias veces almorzamos juntas –con las otras chicas- jamás me dirigió siquiera una mirada. Podía ver de dónde venía todo el fanatismo, o al menos de donde había comenzado y hasta casi entendía a Hayate cuando me decía que era difícil que no te gustara alguien así… pero luego recordaba que es una idiota y todos los defectos que tenía por idiota.

De puro idiota era egocéntrica, pensaba primero en ella y no tomaba en cuenta a nadie más, la gente la bañaba en atención y ella solo tenía la suficiente inteligencia para prestarse atención a sí misma, no sé si era porque es más densa que una manteca, pero si no le decían que algo ocurría, ella no lo notaba. Para nada. Su misma idiotez le quitaba empatía, no era particularmente malo, pero en lugar de comprender, actuaba. A Vita-chan se le rompió el bate de la suerte y Fate-chan, sabiendo que esas cosas no se pueden reparar y esperar que queden como antes, igual lo pegó astilla por astilla; por supuesto que cuando Vita-chan lo intentó usar en un juego se partió por la mitad apenas le dio a la pelota, el pedazo de madera voló por los cielos, astillas por todas partes como balas y le cayó en la cabeza al jugador de estrella del equipo contrario dejándolo inconsciente y con un corte en la frente. El equipo de Vita-chan ganó al final, pero no quita que haya sido idiota; y tampoco es la única de las situaciones que han ocurrido porque tiene cero empatía o porque huye de todos sus problemas o porque "¿Qué podría salir mal?"

Todas esas anécdotas eran las que aumentaban su popularidad, en cada casillero había una foto de ella –Hayate-chan hacia negocio vendiendo fotos, me ofreció una gratis, dije que no- mucha gente la usaba en actividades para atraer a toda la masa y el festival deportivo se llenaba y se golpeaban para sentarse en los primeros lugares solo para verla correr. Incluso la gente que creía más inmune no lo era, Signum-san era una de esas personas que traían binoculares para ver más de cerca y musitaba "estúpida y sensual Testarossa" cuando Fate-chan ganaba.

También era una idiota cuando a la hora de hablar se refiere, no podía decir ni una sola palabra agradable sin acompañarla de una broma, sus cumplidos eran escasos, si los decía era porque no se daba cuenta de lo hacía o porque venían acompañados, en especial molestaba a Arisa-chan y a Vita-chan. Aún recuerdo el festival cultural de primer año, como la mayoría de los chicos habían entrado a un club, decidimos hacer algo que no ocupara mucho tiempo. Y, aprovechándonos de que la escuela tiene muchos extranjeros, o gente relacionada a ellos, decidimos montar un espectáculo para niños, haciendo que Fate-chan fuera Hannah Montana. Preparamos todo, luces escenografía, sonido, se corrió el rumor por todas partes, Arisa-chan enseñó la letra día y noche para que nadie pronunciara nada mal y cuando llego el gran día, Fate-chan apareció afónica y resfriada, porque la muy idiota decidió que era imperativo tomar un montón de helado durante la semana para que no se le fuera a llenar de bichos la garganta. Hubo pánico por todas partes, intentaron dejarla haciendo playback pero apenas podía hacer los pasos de baile sin respirar; hasta que Arisa-chan explotó, le dio un buen griterío y salió la sugerencia de ella podría ser Hannah Montana.

"¡No! ¡No! ¡NO! ¡NO!" gritó Arisa-chan, sonrojada como nunca.

"Vamos Arisa-chan, eres la única rubia que queda que se sabe la letra, y eres la que mejor habla inglés" suplicó Hayate.

"¡Por favor, Bannings-san!" comenzaron a suplicar nuestras compañeras

"Pero…"

"Yo creo que te verías linda como Hannah Montana" comentó como pudo Fate-chan.

"¿D-De verdad?"

"Si, one in a million" ¿Ven por qué digo que es idiota? ¡Arisa-chan le saltó encima! Atrapó su cuello con el brazo y comenzó a ahorcarla.

"¡¿Crees que es muy gracioso?! ¡No vas a hacerme aguantar esos patéticos chistes! ¡Todo esto es tu culpa!"

"N-nobody's perfect…"

"¡Banning-san! ¡La vas a matar!"

"¡Fate-san! ¡Respira!"

Al final Arisa-chan decidió ser Hannah Montana, le salió de maravilla, aunque hasta el día de hoy hacemos un par de bromas relacionadas a eso.

* * *

Todo el primer año miré a Fate-chan desde la distancia, sí, almorzábamos juntas varias veces, pero hablábamos poco, solo cuando era necesario, solo del tema del momento y en general me irritaba todo lo que hacía. Pero luego, el segundo año, acabé sentada a su lado, donde irremediablemente tendría que pasar tiempo con ella y probablemente hablar más o exponerme a todas sus locuras. Así que el primer día, a primera hora le dije que esperaba que no hiciera muchas tonterías para así tener una vida escolar lo más normal posible. Y adivinen que me respondió.

"¿Quién eres tú?"

…

Exploté.

"¡Nanoha! ¡Nanoha Takamachi! ¡Llevo aquí un año, almorzamos juntas casi todos los días tú patético intento de persona! ¡Fui yo quien tomó tus medidas para hacer el traje de idol para el festival cultural! ¡¿Cómo es posible que no recuerdes a tus propios compañeros de clase?! ¡¿Acaso no puedes ver más allá de tus narices?! ¡Eres despreciable y egocéntrica! ¡No entiendo cómo puedes ser el centro de atención de la escuela! ¡¿Qué demonios tienes en el cerebro?!"

"Uh-huh, un gusto conocerte Nanoha" Ni siquiera escuchó todo lo que le dije más allá del nombre y es ahí donde decido que todo está patas arriba ¡Ahí es cuando decidí que Fate-chan era una nueva raza de idiota! Pensar que alguna vez sentí lastima por ella, pensar que alguna vez comprendí sus razones para huir, pensar que la estuve mirando sin perder detalle un año entero solo para recibir un "¿Quién eres tú?" sin sentimiento ¡¿Quién se creía que era?!

* * *

"Vas a caeeer~" cantó Hayate-chan.

"¡NO LO VOY A HACER!" grité de vuelta, mientras sostenía una de las rosas que Fate-chan había hecho en clase de arte.

Desde que me presenté y exploté –y no me escuchó- Fate-chan comenzó a hablarme más seguido, a pesar de que le decía que no quería hablar con ella, siempre tenía comentarios o preguntas, a veces relacionadas con la clase, la mayoría del tiempo no. Nunca supe si en serio le importaba lo que le decía o solo hablaba conmigo porque encontraba que era gracioso, a veces tenía una dulce manera de actuar, preguntándome amablemente por lo que me gustaba hacer y otras tenía la increíble manía de molestarme, por cualquier cosa, y yo la gran estúpida siempre caía. Inconscientemente me ponía a la defensiva cada vez que la tenía cerca, no podía recibir sus cumplidos con agradecimientos porque siempre los acompañaba con bromas o comentarios sin sentido; claro que las pocas veces que hacia un cumplido sin mala intención me ponía roja como un tomate, eran las cosas más vergonzosas que decía, le salían simples y honestos.

Suzuka-chan me decía que le tuviera paciencia y que encontraría una Fate-chan que podría ser una buena amiga, ella aceptaba los cumplidos esporádicos de Fate-chan con una sonrisa, incluso le seguía el juego muchas veces; sobre todo si era para molestar a Arisa-chan, que parecía no tener ni un respiro cuando decidían que era absolutamente necesario ver como reaccionaba a cualquier cosa. A veces jugaba con Arisa-chan –que tiene cero tolerancia a la derrota-, a veces peleaba por tonterías con Hayate-chan, a veces se esmeraba en hacer algo completamente fuera de lugar y lógicamente idiota por donde lo mires en lugar de ir por la ruta simple y sencilla y a veces, como ahora, hacia una rosa en la clase de arte y me la regalaba, porque le dio la gana hacerlo, sin bromas ni comentarios. Era confuso verla actual como una chica promedio y como una loca, no sabía si cuando hacía algo como esto era para mostrar aprecio o para deshacerse de lo que consideraba basura. Mientras tanto, todos los días Hayate-chan cantaba "vas a caer, vas a caer".

Un día que Fate-chan estaba especialmente irritante, donde no quería tomar notas y por lo tanto, Hayate-chan tampoco iba a tomar porque las dos se estaba desaburriendo mutuamente –pasándose papelitos a través de mi lugar y haciéndose señas exageradas- exploté en mi interior por una segunda vez, negándome a hablar con alguna de las dos, pensando en cómo eran una horrible carga para el mundo, hasta que Fate-chan me atrapó justo antes de salir.

"¡Nanoha!" gritó "¿Estas molesta conmigo otra vez?" por supuesto que lo estaba, siempre lo estaba.

"No."

"Oh genial, entonces ¿Podrías prestarme tus apuntes?"

"¿Es en serio? No tomaste apuntes en clase por estar jugando con Hayate-chan a través de mi banco y ¿aun así esperas que te preste mis apuntes? ¿Cómo puedes siquiera pensar algo así?"

"¿Por qué somos amigas?"

"¡No somos amigas! ¡Si fuéramos amigas en primer lugar respetarías que quiero tomar apuntes!" no sabía para que me esforzaba en explicarle los conceptos básicos de la amistad, al parecer no los entendía.

"Bueno, perdón, no me des nada…" luego comenzó a caminar conmigo "¿Por qué querías tomar apuntes en primer lugar? Digo, es obvio para qué, pero ¿Por qué es tan importante? ¿Vas a entrar a una universidad muy difícil?"

"A la Universidad Central de Uminari… aprender lo que más pueda y tomar apuntes hará mas fácil estudiar para los exámenes de ingreso, siempre preguntan lo mismo, así que creo que si me concentro en eso ya tendré asegurado un cupo; aunque no quiero tomar riesgos, así que lo que estudio para los exámenes, lo estudio como si fuera a dar el examen de ingreso" hasta el día de hoy no sé por qué siempre le respondo cuando me pregunta cosas de una manera decente sin importar que tan enojada este con ella.

"Oh… wow… ok, perdón por no dejarte tomar apuntes" solo suspiré "¿Qué vas a estudiar?"

"No lo sé."

"¿Qué te gusta hacer?"

"No lo sé."

"¿No sabes que te gusta hacer?"

"No lo he pensado."

"¿Tienes que pensar que te gusta hacer?"

"¿No lo hacen todos?"

"No, la idea es pensar en que carreras están relacionadas con lo te gusta y ver si es factible hacerlo o no…" me quedé en silencio, esa fue la primera noción de que tal vez no tenía objetivos en la vida "e-en todo caso es un montón de mentiras, nadie hace eso, todos ruedan con la vida; al final a nadie sabe lo que está haciendo."

"¿Qué quieres hacer tu?"

"Quiero entrar al departamento de policía, ser detective, mi hermano está en la brigada de homicidios; es un idiota pero siempre lo he admirado por eso. Mamá es la jefa de departamento, aunque hace más papeleo que cualquier otra cosa."

"De la idiotez nace el valor y la nobleza…" susurré para mí, algo sorprendida de saber que Fate-chan tenía planes para el futuro como un adolescente con algo de pensamiento crítico.

"Escuche de Yuuno que tus padres tienen una pastelería ¿Te dedicarás a la cocina?"

"¡Dios no!"

"Okay" rio Fate-chan "¿Qué tal enseñar? Muchos de nuestros compañeros van a ti por ayuda, antes iban con Arisa pero ella no tiene mucha paciencia, creo que lo haces bien, aunque se te notaba en la cara que querías asesinar a ese chico el otro día."

"Me estaba preguntando cosas que tenían una respuesta textual en el libro, no me gusta la gente que no lo intenta antes de pedir ayuda" me quedé meditando "¿Qué se necesita para ingresar a la policía de Uminari?"

"Umm… se toma un examen, creo que también miden aptitudes psicológicas."

"¿Tú crees? ¿Es lo que planeas hacer toda tu vida y no tienes idea de cómo hacerlo? ¿Crees que entrarás mágicamente sin prepararte ni hacer un plan de acción?"

"¡Miren quien habla, la que tiene un plan de acción para nada!" la a iba a golpear, pero tenía razón, era un largo plan para entrar a la universidad más prestigiosa a estudiar nada, pero era normal ¿verdad? Ningún adolescente sabe exactamente qué hacer con su vida, estamos todos aprendiendo "¡BUENOAHIESTAMIAUTOBUSADIOS!"

Y huyó.

* * *

"Vas a caeeer~"

Lo que me había dicho Fate-chan aquel día que no fue tan idiota, me quedo rondando todo el tiempo, por supuesto que a la mañana siguiente volvimos a discutir y llevarnos como siempre –excepto que ahora no hacía nada que me impidiera tomar notas- pero no podía dejar de pensar en mi vida, pensar en serio.

Fate-chan era un idiota sin un plan, de esa clase de gente que siempre ve el futuro como algo que en realidad nunca llegara y nunca tendrá que lidiar con ello, nunca enfrenta nada de lo que hace, no me sorprende que sea así, no es como si fuera el fin del mundo, puede madurar algún día… probablemente. Lo que no me esperaba es que yo fuera del mismo tipo de persona, viendo atrás, nunca hice nada pensando en un futuro, no huía, pero eran cosas para salir del apuro más cercano; me destrozó completamente no ingresar a Ohtori porque no tenía que había más allá, solo tenía un plan, llegar a la universidad y cuando llegara ahí no tendría nada más que hacer. Toda mi vida fue igual, no recuerdo alguna vez que me haya parado a tomar un respiro y apreciar el día o hacer algo nuevo; si veo atrás siento que no he completado nada ni hecho nada que en realidad me sirva y ahora tenía miedo porque cuando llegara el momento miraría atrás y vería que nunca fui parte de nada, nunca me acerqué a nadie y por no experimentar lo suficiente no habría nada que quisiera hacer.

No tenía sueños, ni objetivos, ni metas; estaba asustada, el año que quedaba no parecía mucho tiempo para decidirse a hacer algo y tenía a Hayate-chan cantando "Vas a caer, vas a caer" que solo me hacía recordar a Fate-chan, que solo hacía que me doliera la cabeza porque la chica me confundía.

El día que sentía que la cabeza me explotaría, Fate-chan dejó de hacer lo que sea que estuviera haciendo en su casillero para ir al mío a preguntarme si podía irme a casa sola. Por supuesto le dije que estaba bien y que no necesitaba su ayuda, me fui tambaleando hasta un parque y hasta allí llegó ella con una botella de agua.

"No tengo pastillas para el dolor de cabeza, te comprare unas si me cuidas la maleta" no me dejó opción. Y cuando volvió, siguió hablando, era su manera de lidiar con las cosas, no callarse pero nunca decir nada importante, lo que también me confundía porque no sabía si era porque no sabía expresar sus sentimientos o porque no le importaba el tema.

Fue ahí cuando noté que dentro de todo el gran proceso de auto-reflexión que iba a tener que comenzar tarde o temprano, me dolía no saber qué era lo que pasaba por la cabeza de Fate-chan, porque lo más incierto de mi futuro era si ella iba a estar en él; la quería ahí, idiota como siempre, ojalá más madura para que así no doliera tanto y no la matara por accidente. Y reí para mis adentros recordando como mi yo de primer año me habría dado vuelta la cabeza de una cachetada por pensar semejante estupidez.

Fate-chan me llevó a casa, Miyuki colapsó en cuanto la vio, pero Fate-chan solo la miró raro con la clara intención de olvidarla; mantenía su vista preocupada en mí, confundiéndome todavía más ¿Le importo? ¿Se ve en la obligación de cuidarme? Era una idiota, egocéntrica, densa, lenta, amable, esforzada, irritante, misteriosa, infantil, tal vez tímida que claramente –por cualquier razón- no tenía la capacidad para involucrarse con otro ser humano, pero cuando le pregunté que esperaba mantener en el futuro, antes de que se fuera llena de regalos y galletas, me respondió:

"Me gustaría que estuvieras ahí…"

Estaba enamorada.

"…para hacerme pastel."

De una idiota.

* * *

"Caíste" me dijo Hayate-chan mortalmente seria; y como yo no tenía –aun no tengo, nunca he tenido- la habilidad de esconder mis sentimientos cuando lo necesito, me puse completamente roja.

"¿Tenías que elegir la primera hora de la mañana para hacer esto?"

"¡Caíste!" gritó como si hubiera visto el fin del mundo acercarse.

"¡C-Cállate! ¡Se sienta aquí al lado!" susurré.

"¡¿Cómo pudiste caer?!" Hayate-chan bajó su tono de voz al mío "¿Estás loca? ¿No aprecias tu corazón?"

"¿Qué? ¡Eras tú la que ha estado cantando que voy a caer los últimos ocho meses!"

"¡Pero no caer en serio! ¡La gente se enamora de la celebridad Fate-chan, no la niña que es demasiado idiota para su propio bien! ¡¿Qué pasa contigo?!"

"¡Solo pasó!" podía sentir como el calor de mi cara comenzaba a esparcirse por todo mi cuerpo "No es algo que puedas elegir."

"¡Claro que puedes! ¡Te lo sacaré del cuerpo!" entonces comenzó a sacudirme "¡Desenamórate!"

"¡No!"

"¡TE ABRIRÉ EL CORAZÓN!"

"¡PUEDO ENAMORARME DE QUIEN QUIERA!"

"Eh ¿Nanoha está enamorada?" Fate-chan tuvo la genial de llegar a su lugar a mi lado, esta fue la primera vez de muchas que entraría en negación, aun no sé por qué me pasa, pensé que con el tiempo me acostumbraría lo suficiente como para confesarme, pero solo pareció ir en aumento a partir del tercer año.

"N-No, Hayate-chan hablando tonterías como siempre…"

"Seguro es envidia, quien sea que termine contigo se sacará la lotería" fue una simple frase, honesta e inocente. Y me dejó completamente fuera de combate por el resto del día "… incluso yo estoy algo celosa."

Toda la cuadra pudo escuchar cuando Hayate golpeó su cabeza contra la mesa cuando Fate-chan terminó de hablar.

* * *

Para inicios del tercer año ya había aceptado completamente que estaba enamorada de Fate-chan y que no había vuelta atrás. Esto no hizo mi existencia más fácil; Fate-chan podía de la nada decir cosas brutalmente honestas o tremendamente idiotas que solo servían para confundirme más y no darme ninguna pista sobre si tenía una oportunidad. Nunca dice lo que siente, nunca sé en qué está pensando, pero hubo cierto incidente que cambió todo.

Estábamos en la cafetería, ella molestando para variar, yo estaba haciendo lo posible para mantenerme al margen y evitar más situaciones vergonzosas; pero alguien sacó el tema del fanatismo por Fate-chan:

"Nanoha es mi fan número uno."

"¡¿Qué?!" grité.

"¿No te sabes tú mis medidas?"

"Si pero eso fue…"

"¿No eres tú quien sabe sobre lo que hace mi familia?"

"¡Eso pasó porque…!"

"¿Y no eres tu quien prometió darme un futuro de pasteles?" hubo exclamaciones de los otros estudiantes, yo estaba colapsando.

"¡Tú eres… Yo no… Tu… argh!"

Cuando quiero mirar atrás y pienso donde pudo haber de verdad comenzado todo, no voy a mi primer día ni a ese "¿Quién eres tú?" que me dirigió Fate-chan cuando por fin me reconoció como compañera de clase; mi mente va a ese momento surrealista, donde la vi, por primera vez, mirarme como si hubiera recién notado que era importante en su vida, cuando me apuntó y gritó a todo pulmón.

¡ERES UNA TSUNDERE!

* * *

Notaran que he mentido respecto a saber hacer guiones largos, bueno, no importa, no los necesito, guiones largos a shit, guion corto best guion.

Fanfiction: ESPERAMOS UN AÑO POR TI Y NOS DAS UN CAPITULO QUE VA ANTES DEL PROLOGO EN LUGAR DE UNA CONTINUACION DEL ANTERIOR?! ERES UN GRANDISIMO HIJO DE PU-


	18. Tres confesiones

Neo: Oli

Fanfiction: OH SHI-

* * *

Sabía que iba a venir, sabía que era yo quien tenía que hablar primero.

"Nanoha…"

"¡NADIE SE MUEVA!"

"**Tres confesiones, cien corazones rotos."**

"¿¡Mamá!?"

"¡Fate!"

"¡Nanoha-mama!"

"¡¿Vivio?!"

Ok, resumamos todo porque tengo esa extraña sensación de que lo que debió ser unos segundos de tensión se alargó por año y medio: Iba yo a aplicarle el Arc-en-Ciel a Nanoha, después de investigar sobre su familia y decidir tratar de presionar sus dolores e inseguridades para crearle un trauma y hacer que así olvidara el entrenamiento, cuando de repente, en el minuto de la verdad, llega mi madre con su atuendo de policía gritando como que ha ocurrido un asesinato, con Vivio detrás llorando y dejándonos a mí y a Nanoha congeladas en nuestros lugares.

"¡Nanoha-mama! ¡Nanoha-mama!" lloraba Vivio aferrada a la falda de Nanoha "¿No te ha hecho nada? ¿Sabes quién soy?"

"¿Por qué no iba a saberlo?" luego me miró a los ojos, molesta "¿Qué me ibas a hacer?"

Por supuesto que me fui a silencio, mi cerebro había muerto ya, mi sarcasmo se desactivo cuando decidí aplicar el Arc-en-Ciel, no podía decirle la verdad, las funciones no se estaban reiniciando como correspondían, estaba al borde de un cuadro de depresión, mi mejor amiga me odia, mi tsundere está enamorada de mí, sueno como una niña de clase alta quejándose de que todos la quieren mientras hay niños que mueren de hambre y mis pensamientos tienen faltas de ortografía que dificultan la lectura de este párrafo. Así de bajo he caído, soy una persona horrible ¡Dios misericordioso! ¡¿Por qué me haces esto a mí?! ¡Era felizmente ignorante antes! ¡Quiero que esos días vuelvan!

"Lo que esta niña iba a hacer" dijo mi madre mientras se acercaba a mí "era usarte a ti, Nanoha-san, para salir impune de una de sus bromas; pero por suerte Vivio-chan encontró la manera de llamarme para detener y castigar a esta delincuente" eres una terrible actriz, no hay madre que hable así.

"¡¿Qué?! ¡Ni siquiera Hayate-chan haría eso! ¡Yo pensé que querías tener una conversación seria!" me reclamó Nanoha mientras seguía abrazando y consolando a Vivio. Podría hacer mil y un comentarios pero mi cerebro está hecho pudin.

"Precisamente, Nanoha-san, yo me ocuparé de castigarla como corresponde" acto seguido puso su mano en mi oreja y me la tiró un poco "Quéjate" me susurró.

"Oh no. Me duele." respondí de forma monótona ¿Nanoha de verdad se está comprando esto?

"Yo me llevaré a mi hija, ¿Por qué no acompañas a Vivio-chan de vuelta a su salón de clases?" eso no va a funcionar, Vivio no entiende las indirectas.

"Puedo volver so-"

"Porque CLARAMENTE no está en condiciones de volver sola" Vivio increíblemente captó el mensaje y rompió a llorar más fuerte, caminando con Nanoha de la mano y llevándosela lejos.

Mamá y yo nos quedamos en silencio.

"Sé que debes estar confundida y te mereces una explicación, pero lo haremos fuera de la escuela." No ¿Sabes qué? No me importa, al demonio, déjenme sola, ni siquiera me queda tanto para terminar la escuela, puedo terminan el año sin volver a hablar con mi tsundere y mi mejor amiga, no necesito explicaciones de mi madre.

Por supuesto que a mamá le importó un rábano si yo quería quedarme en la escuela, me tomó de la mano y me arrastró hasta la salida; les mintió a todas las monjas diciéndoles que estaba enferma y me forzó a toser realmente fuerte todo el camino, creo que me quedaré sin garganta.

Fuimos a una cafetería a la que siempre íbamos como familia cuando Chrono y yo éramos niños, se encontraba prácticamente vacía –era temprano aún- pero aun así nos sentamos frente a frente en una mesa a un rincón, mamá pidió su te de siempre y a mí me compró el helado que solía comprarnos cuando nos iba a dar malas noticias. Oh no, por favor no más malas noticias ¿Qué me va a decir ella ahora?

"Soy Asura, moderador de la TSAB, entrenador de tsunderes."

Ok.

_Reiniciando cerebro… restaurando conexiones neuronales.  
__Repasando conceptos básicos del habla.  
__Recuperando capacidad cerebral: Asociación._

"¡Sabía que tu selección de palabras era extraña!" ninguna madre habla como habla mi madre, por años pensé que era ella intentando ser jovial y fallando pero ahora me doy cuenta que es porque tiene pegado el vocabulario de la TSAB.

_Recuperando capacidad cerebral: Deducción.  
__Abriendo almacenes de memoria._

Espera, si mi madre es Asura, quiere decir que ha leído todos los reportes sobre mis tsunderes y que ella misma ha entrenado a varias; no solo eso, he tenido varias conversaciones personales con Asura, no sabía que era mi madre…

_Reactivando funciones de expresión.  
__Iniciando descarga de conclusiones…_

¡Sagrada tierra de la vergüenza! ¡Asura es mamá! ¡He tenido conversaciones personales con mi madre por internet! No recuerdo ni la mitad de las cosas que le he dicho a Asura y… ¡SEÑOR PROTÉGEME! Ahora mismo estoy recordando todo lo que Asura me ha dicho, discutimos un montón de temas, desde cosas tan simples como el clima o la escuela hasta lo de manipular gente y ¡Ooooh! ¡No! ¡Estoy recordando esa conversación sobre posiciones sexuales!

Se acabó, el suicidio es la mejor opción, debo optar por el suicidio, no puedo seguir viviendo normalmente en esta tierra.

"Fate respira…" ¡No me digas que respire! ¡Me estoy ahogando por tu culpa! "aun no llego a la parte importante."

"¡¿Hay más?! ¿En serio?" voy a necesitar como tres helados para sobrellevar esto, ya puedo sentir a mi hígado avisando que no vamos a producir la glucosa para sobrevivir el día de hoy.

"¿Quieres calmarte? Yo estoy tan sorprendida como tú, no tenía idea de que tú eras Bardiche Assault… tal vez tenía un par de sospechas pero uno nunca espera encontrarse con alguien tan cercano en una página así ¡Además estabas metida ahí durante tu horario de clases!" no voy a recibir mis lecciones morales de una oficial de policía que está en su horario de trabajo enseñándole a niños como manipular personas –miren quien habla, la adolescente que le enseña a niños pequeños como manipular personas-.

No puedo creer que Lindy-san sea Asura, quiero decir, si me pongo a pensar con lo que me queda de cerebro fríamente, no es tan imposible; pero es Asura, es legendario, Asura era mi héroe –dentro de lo heroico que puede ser un ente anónimo en internet-, siempre estaba ahí resolviendo dudas y ayudando a todos a encontrar la mejor manera de entrenar tsunderes, siempre noble, poniéndolas en primer lugar y hablando de sus proyectos con tanto cuidado y admiración…

"¿Estas entrenando a una de tus subordinadas del departamento de policía?" de eso trataba su último informe.

"No, la estoy observando, ya no entreno tsunderes de forma activa…" creo que voy a tener que releer todos sus informes y asociarlos con mi vida. De repente que Chrono conociera a Amy no me parece tan casual como antes…

Estuvimos en silencio hasta que cada una terminó lo que había pedido; luego ordenamos otra ronda y cuando la mesera se fue, mamá decidió comenzar a hablar:

"Hasta el día de ayer había leído todos los reportes del proyecto Raising Heart, se me hacía algo familiar a veces y siempre pensé que existía la pequeña posibilidad de que acabaras como entrenadora de tsunderes, pero en realidad nunca confirmé nada hasta que Vivio-chan me llamó hoy balbuceando que harías una técnica para terminar el entrenamiento de Nanoha-san" mamá soltó una risita nostálgica mientras me miraba "la verdad es que no le entendí casi nada de lo que decía, solo vine rápido porque pensé que te había pasado algo grave" no creo que me haya traído hasta acá solo para decirme que se preocupa por mí.

"El Arc-en-Ciel es una mala idea" continuó "te puedo decir por experiencia que…"

"Ya sé qué opinas sobre eso, recibí el reporte de Asura como informativo… pero yo creo que es lo mejor en esta situación" respondí a medias, en realidad no me creía mucho que fuera lo mejor, la verdad es que no tenía idea de que creer.

"Yo también pensé que era lo mejor cuando estaba en tu lugar, pero tienes que considerar que tus acciones afectan el futuro de las otras personas… un trauma no es algo para tomar a la ligera, no es algo que puedas hacer y desaparecer a la mañana siguiente; la acompañara toda su vida y no poder recordarlo para superarlo solo le impedirá madurar…" puedo estar prestándole toda la atención del mundo, pero mi cerebro aún no está normal del todo y una lista de cosas que ya sé cómo introducción no me va a ayudar a comprender mejor.

"¿Puedes por favor ir al grano?" mamá suspiró y me miró a los ojos.

"Eres egocéntrica y el miedo te hace egoísta, quieres hacer esto para no tener que lidiar con el problema de frente" obviamente necesitaba otra lista de defectos, a Hayate se le olvidaron varios "te dices que es lo mejor para alguien cuya opinión ni siquiera consideraste y te lo crees para así ignorar la confusión hay entre tu cerebro y tus sentimientos…"

"Mamá, decirme todo no nos está llevando a n-"

"Es culpa mía" ¿Qué? "no hablabas con nadie, ni siquiera mirabas a las personas que te hablaban, pensé que podía darte una familia feliz pero no parabas de llorar." No me gusta donde va esto. "Estaba desesperada, pensé que si la herida no ocupaba tu mente en el día a día entonces desaparecería…" no puede ser en serio.

"Tú me…"

"Fuiste mi último proyecto."

Primero me quedé en silencio, dejando que la información entrara en mí y pudiera procesarla sin que mis sentidos se distrajeran con el exterior. Asura, mi madre, aplicó una técnica como esa en el proyecto F, yo… ¿Por qué? Obviamente no puedo recordar nada así que no se en cuanto me ha afectado hasta el día de hoy ¿Qué tan mal estoy? ¿Afectó esto completamente mi forma de ser? ¿Quiere decir que mi personalidad actual no es la que debería ser? Sé que no soy la perfección en la tierra, pero al menos no tenía una crisis de identidad…

Apoyé mi cabeza en la mesa, –si no parecía alguien entrando en un cuadro depresivo ahora de seguro se ve como tal- esto era terriblemente complicado porque en primer lugar no sabía si era bueno o malo. Sé que corromper a una niña de –calculo- ocho años por toda su vida no está dentro de las cosas que se suelen hacer, pero no es como si hubiera pasado una vida de completo sufrimiento, tuve una madre amorosa y un hermano confiable. Sí, estoy sufriendo ahora, pero…

"Entiendo si estas enojada" dijo mi madre, me estaba dando espacio para expresar mis emociones; el problema es que no sé qué sentir.

"No estoy enojada… estoy confundida" respondí con honestidad, decidiendo que era mejor hacerle todas las preguntas a mamá si quería llegar a encontrar algo de paz mental "¿Por qué lo hiciste?"

"Consideraba que era lo mejor, los tratamie-"

"No" interrumpí "¿Por qué llegue a ese estado?" mamá titubeo un poco, lo que me hizo dudar a mí también, pero seguí adelante "Lo único que tengo de esa parte de mi vida son recuerdos vagos de algo malo, dos nombres y unas cuantas memorias felices que no se si en verdad pasaron o tú me hiciste creer que fue así."

"Nunca te hice creer nada que no hubiera ocurrido…" dicen que no es mentir si solo omites la información.

Mamá hizo una pausa cuando pasó la mesera otra vez, esta vez dejando un helado más grande que el anterior y más té para mamá; le ofreció algo de comer, pero creo que Lindy-san estaba demasiado nerviosa como para tragar algo comestible sin vomitar.

"Chrono y yo vivíamos en otro barrio cerca de la casa de tu antigua familia antes de mudarnos contigo, mi brigada trabajaba con violaciones a los derechos humanos así que tratábamos temas más grandes que lo que ocurría en una familia, pero Chrono solo sabía que si había un problema tenía que decírmelo al instante, así que cuando escuchó el rumor de que la mujer de la colina maltrataba a sus hijas me lo contó el primer día.

Era un rumor bastante vago y muchas veces la gente exagera porque no conoce a sus vecinos, claro que tu hermano siempre ha tenido un sentido de la justicia imparable, si no iba yo a asegurarme, entonces iría el. Al final subimos los dos al automóvil para presentarnos como vecinos y averiguar algo más de la mujer a la que acusaban.

Cuando tocamos el timbre fuiste tú quien abrió la puerta" por supuesto que no recuerdo nada de esto "eras tan pequeña y delgada, también eras tan tímida… te costó un mundo decir 'buenas tardes' y cuando preguntamos por tu madre no pudiste mirar a ninguno de los dos a la cara. Al principio juré que los rumores eran ciertos cuando te vi con una venda en la mano; pero luego salió tu madre, Precia, tratándote con amabilidad, hablando de cómo no tenías que ensuciar tu vestido y acomodándotelo para que lo llevaras correctamente. Nos invitó adentro y mientras tú estabas jugando con Chrono a mí me sirvió una taza de té y me habló de su vida; me dijo que era divorciada y que trabajaba duro para mantener a sus dos hijas… tu no tenías una hermana en aquel entonces…" la única reacción que puedo generar es incredulidad; mi infancia está mucho más jodida de lo que pensé.

"Chrono fue quien me dijo ¿sabes? Te preguntó todo lo que se le ocurrió y después me dio la información lo más rápido que pudo, aunque tú solo decías cosas agradables de tu madre y ya sabes cómo es: nadie toma en serio el maltrato sin pruebas. En el peor de los casos, si estaba ocurriendo y yo no podía demostrar que era así, te dejarían con ella y dios sabe que te habría hecho entonces.

Así que nos convertimos en amigas, no salías a jugar con los niños del barrio, solo te veía cuando ibas y venías de la escuela; a veces me regalabas algunos trabajos que hacías en clase, claro que era porque yo te los pedía, siempre fuiste talentosa para las manualidades, aun tengo el portarretratos…"

"Mamá…" en serio, cuando esta mujer empieza a hablar de sus hijos no termina nunca.

"Lo siento…" tomó un sorbo de té y continuó "Un día que Chrono te estaba mostrando un nuevo videojuego y se te hizo tarde, tu madre vino a buscarte completamente fuera de sus cabales, te gritó para que salieras y te llevó a casa todavía gritando, de paso me prohibió acercarme a ti otra vez. A la mañana siguiente cuando intenté hablarte me pediste que por favor no volviéramos a vernos, para que así no tener problemas porque no querías que algo malo le pasara a tu madre" la manipulación parece ser algo que ha estado conmigo desde siempre.

"Ese mismo día bastó con revisarte los brazos para saber que te había golpeado, se notaba que había intentado curarte y me lloraste para que no hiciera nada, pero igual di aviso a la policía, no podía dejarlo pasar cuando la evidencia estaba ahí mismo…" Lindy-san dejó de hablar y miró por la ventana, sus llenándose de rabia repentinamente.

"¿Mamá?" le hablé esperando sacarla de su trance.

"No sé qué te hizo…" ¿Sobre qué? "Cuando Chrono volvió de la escuela dijo que iba a iría a tu casa para prestarte el videojuego que habían visto… a los cincos minutos volvió desesperado diciendo que te iban a matar y yo fui corriendo a tu casa; solo se escuchaban gritos, tus gritos y todo el vecindario estaba mirando sin hacer nada desde quien sabe cuándo y de no ser por Chrono…" la voz de Mamá comenzó a quebrarse, pero respiró profundo y continuó "Lo último que se escuchó antes de que pudiera derribar la puerta fue un disparó, pensé que te había matado pero cuando entre ella estaba tirada en el piso, frente a ti y tu ni siquiera estabas llorando. Te abracé y revisé tu cuerpo por heridas pero no había marcas graves, solo eras tú; sin reacción.

Estuviste una semana entre la estación de policía y un hogar de menores sin reaccionar; cuando por fin te quebraste y comenzaste a llorar aun no quisiste decirle nada a nadie y yo no podía sacarte de ahí hasta que la policía tuviera datos sobre lo ocurrido y recibieras ayuda. Yo misma intente preguntarte varias veces pero no parabas de hablar de cómo tu madre se enojaría por volver a estar conmigo y no parabas de llorar y entonces…"

Me mantuve en silencio, es obvio lo que hizo después, así que solo espere hasta que terminara de contarme lo que había pasado.

"Apliqué esa técnica pensando que al olvidar lo que había ocurrido con ella podrías comenzar de nuevo, si la gente de la policía y el hogar veían que te estabas recuperando te dejarían venir conmigo y yo me encargaría de criarte… pero no sé qué te hizo esa mujer, que aun después de olvidarla te sigue haciendo daño. Cuanto más estaba contigo más veía como no había funcionado y como ahora no tenía ningún otro método para ayudarte, las pesadillas, las inseguridades, la falta de confianza y afecto, la apatía… todo estaba ahí y no… no sabía que más hacer… no sé qué te hizo… no ibas a poder superarlo tu sola si ni siquiera podías recordarlo… no… no sé qué te hizo… Lo siento tanto..." Mamá definitivamente acabó llorando después de eso, en impotencia y arrepentimiento mientras yo estaba ahí, tratando de absorber lo mucho que esta historia explicaba de mi vida pero sintiéndome ajena al mismo tiempo. No parecía parte de mí, no me sentía emocionalmente conectada a la mujer que me maltrató, solo tenía buenos recuerdos de ella y algo vagamente malo que en algún momento de mi vida asumí que no era tan terrible y lo podría perdonar para evitar dolores de cabeza. Ahora, los buenos recuerdos parecen fantasías y al mismo tiempo me siento molesta con mamá por arruinarlas, cuando debería sentirme molesta por quitarme esos recuerdos que son la causa de todo en primer lugar.

Estoy molesta con ella no solo por quitarme la oportunidad de superar la herida, sino porque todo lo que ha dicho solo le da la razón a Hayate, me hacía ver mi vida con los ojos de otra persona para notar que sí, soy una idiota egocéntrica que hace sufrir a la gente, que ignora los sentimientos de las personas para evitar problemas y evita los problemas en general…

Pero no fue a propósito, nunca quise herir a Hayate y ahora voy a perderla e iba a perder a Nanoha también por ser cobarde y egoísta…

No quiero perder a Nanoha.

No quiero perder a Hayate.

No quiero estar molesta con mamá.

Al final, no aguanté más y rompí a llorar, mamá se paró de su lugar y sentó al lado mío para abrazarme, y por supuesto que yo me aferré como un bebé, diciéndole en medio de hipidos y sollozos todo lo que sentía sin filtros de pensamiento.

"Hayate me odia… dijo que era egocéntrica y egoísta y tenía razón y la voy a perder, no quiero perder a Hayate, dijo que estaba harta de ser mi amiga pero yo nunca me he cansado de ella, de verdad siento no prestarle la atención suficiente pero no la quiero perder, no sabía que estaba mal, nunca me dijo nada ¿Cómo iba a saber yo que estaba así de mal? No la quiero perder y no es solo ella, me dijo que Nanoha estaba enamorada de mí y me asusté, no sé cómo lidiar con eso, no sé cómo me siento respecto a Nanoha, nunca había pensado en eso antes, solo me preocupaba de entrenarla porque pensaba que eso era lo que debía hacer y tampoco le presté la atención suficiente y la he hecho llorar y por favor, no la quiero perder a ella también, si Nanoha me dice lo mismo que Hayate no sé qué voy a hacer, ni siquiera sé como hablarle ahora y estoy molesta contigo porque aunque ni siquiera sé que hubiera ocurrido siento que si no hubieras aplicado el Arc-en-Ciel ahora sabría que decirle a Nanoha y no estaría así con Hayate, pero no quiero estar molesta contigo porque te sigo queriendo mucho y no me gusta estar molesta contigo porque tampoco te quiero perder ni a ti, ni a Chrono, ni a la pequeño monstruo en dos patas que es Vivio."

Mamá acabó abrazándome y diciéndome que me quería –y un montón de otros mimos que harían sonrojar a una piedra- como por diez minutos hasta que me calme, incluso después de eso seguí pegada a ella como una niña pequeña mientras me acariciaba la cabeza. Tal vez abrace a Chrono mas tarde… no, nunca, quien sabe que haría si hago eso, de seguro no me deja soltarlo si me da por abrazarlo por voluntad propia.

"Deberías hablar con Hayate-san, decirle que lo sientes" sugirió mamá luego de un rato.

"Pero me odia… no sé si quiera escuchar algo de lo que quiera decirle" ni siquiera nos hemos mirado desde lo que ocurrió.

"¿Te ha ignorado alguna vez en todo el tiempo que fueron amigas?"

"Sí…" varias veces, todo el tiempo, no creo que exista nadie que sea capaz de aguantar a otra persona sin ignorarla varias veces.

"Me refiero a cuando tenían conversaciones importantes."

"No es como que tuviéramos muchas conversaciones importantes pero no, no ignoró ninguna de esas."

"¿Que te hace pensar que te ignoraría ahora?" ¿Qué me odia? Aunque técnicamente me odiaba antes, aunque si me odiaba no entiendo por qué mantendría la falsa amistad; porque era falsa amistad ¿cierto? Mantenida por conveniencia… aunque no tiene sentido porque igual no le convenía mantener una amistad falsa conmigo si consideramos cuál era su objetivo y Hayate no es idiota como para querer hacer algo que no le va a servir… así que me pregunto por qué... ¿Tal vez no me odia? Me siento bastante estúpida por tener semejante esperanza pero tal vez no me odia y esto fue solo una representación de… ¿De estrés? No sé, tengo que preguntarle. No porque tengo la esperanza de que no me odie, sino porque si yo aún me considero su amiga debo saber por qué acabó de esa manera.

"Pero no sé cómo hablar con Hayate, a veces es tan cerrada de mente como yo cuando se trata de algo importante para ella."

"Bueno…" sugirió mamá con una sonrisa "¿Por qué no haces lo que ella te haría a ti si estuviera en tu lugar?"

* * *

Después de un par de días debo confesar que me estaba sintiendo bastante bien, aun no miraba a los ojos a Hayate, estaba teniendo conversaciones normales con Nanoha –intentando no entrar en pánico porque es bastante difícil no prestarle más atención de la normal ahora-, deje el entrenamiento de tsunderes en 'veremos' y debo admitir que es bastante liberador saber que tu madre biológica despreciaba tu existencia y te arruinó la mitad de la infancia en base a locura y odio.

¿Ven? Hasta tengo el sarcasmo de vuelta, nunca pensé que lo extrañaría.

He estado los últimos días acumulando la autoestima y confianza suficientes para enfrentarme a Hayate; y hoy, finalmente, Fate Testarossa Harlaown se encargará de recuperar a su amiga. No más revelaciones raras de pasados dolorosos. No más lloriqueos ni angustia. El fic está etiquetado como humor y amistad así que vamos a dar relaciones amistosas y a dejar de sufrir de una vez.

Hayate no podrá ignorarme, no la dejaré ignorarme, así que aunque sea lo último que haga en la vida nos sentaremos y hablaremos como dos entes casi civilizados y no hay nada que ninguna nena llorica pueda hacer para impedirlo.

"Fate, por dios, deja de perder el tiempo y ponte a trabajar en el estúpido ensayo o juro que te golpearé" a menos que sea Arisa ayudándome en literatura japonesa ¡Pero definitivamente lo hare a la hora del almuerzo!

He planeado esto por noches enteras, es sofisticado y al grano, prueba de un gran intelecto trabajando al máximo de su capacidad. He cubierto mentalmente cualquier tipo de escape que Hayate podría intentar y me he fortalecido lo suficiente para no perder el foco sin importar lo que me diga; este el producto de horas de dedicado trabajo cuyos frutos simplemente no pueden fallar: Hoy, como Hayate y Arisa no trajeron su almuerzo, decidimos acompañarlas a almorzar a la cafetería, donde llevaría a cabo mi plan. Les he dicho que se adelantaran mientras yo iba al baño para refrescarme y esperar el momento justo para mi entrada dramática. Es ahora o nunca, la batalla más épica jamás vista entre pensamientos abstractos ocurrirá hoy.

Pateé la puerta de la cafetería para llamar la atención de todo el alumnado, algunos me miraron, otros no escucharon.

"Hayate…" inspiré hondo y grité con toda la fuerza de mis pulmones "¡YAGAMI!"

Ahora si se hizo el silencio completo, caminé con pasó decidido donde estaba Hayate, la miré a los ojos y comencé a gritar.

"¡¿Quién te crees que eres?! ¡Estoy harta de tener que ser yo quien aguante todo, vamos a arreglar esto aquí y ahora!"

"¡¿T-Te volviste loca?!" susurré de manera que solo yo pudiera escucharla "¿Cómo se te ocurre hacer semejante esca-"

"¡¿No eras tú quien quería atención?! ¡Pues aquí tienes! ¡TODA LA ATENCIÓN DEL MUNDO!" acompañé esto con el lenguaje corporal más molesto que pude encontrar.

"Fate cállate…" respondió molesta.

"¡Vamos! ¡No hagas a tu público esperar!"

"Demonios que eres una idiota…"

"¡Eres el centro de mi idiota universo!"

"¡CÁLLATE!" Hayate finalmente se paró para estar a mi altura.

"¡NO! ¡No me voy a callar, me vas a escuchar quieras o no!" le di un par de toques firmes en el pecho.

"¡No me toques!" gritó.

"¡Oh no! ¡¿Qué vas a hacer al respecto?! ¡¿Ir a llorarle a Carim Gracia?! ¡Oh Carim! ¡Fate me tocó cuando solo tú puedes hacerlo! ¡Alguien por favor ayúdeme! ¡Estoy temblando!"

"¡Si no te callas voy a sacarte todos los dientes de un solo golpe!"

"¡¿Tú y que carnaval gay?!"

"¡Éste!" y Hayate usó todo su cuerpo para darme tremendo puñetazo en la cara… admitiré que eso no era parte del plan, así que mi cerebro se apagó otra vez y me lance encima, la empujé con todo mi cuerpo a la mesa más cercana; no logró caerse, así que cuando iba a tomarla otra vez me dio una patada en el estómago. La gente ya estaba gritando, parándose de sus lugares intentando salir de en medio, cuando Hayate se me tiró encima para hacerme caer. Todo se volvió un caos de gritos, empujones y golpes.

"¡Eres una cobarde mentirosa! ¡Nunca dices nada a la cara! ¡Como todas las veces que finges que te interesa lo que dice Yuuno!" la empujé contra una pared.

"¿Qué?" escuché a Yuuno decir a lo lejos.

"¡Eso no es mentir idiota egocéntrica! ¡Se llama consideración! ¡Sabrías que es si no fueras tan estúpida! ¡Así al menos tendrías la capacidad de escuchar a la gente cuando te habla!" usó todo su cuerpo para empujarme, pero esta vez estaba preparada y le hice una zancadilla, nos fuimos a suelo las dos.

"¡Me alegra que no seamos amigas! ¡Ahora no tendré que aguantar tu pésimo gusto en todo lo que haces!" me llegó un codazo.

"¡Perfecto! ¡Ya no tendré que aguantar tus malos hábitos! ¡Eres asquerosa!" le tiré una patada.

"¡Tú eres peor! ¡Dejas tus uñas de los pies por todas partes!" un puñetazo.

"¡Comes goma de mascar con la boca abierta!" ¡Me lanzó un trozo de carne!

"¡Miras tus mocos después de sonarte!" le tiré un vaso de jugo.

"¡Te entretiene sacarte la mugre de las orejas!" Hayate se colocó en posición para comenzar a tirar puñetazos otra vez.

"¡Tu estornudas sin taparte la boca!" me coloqué en posición también, no iba a perder.

"¡Dejas tus cosas a medio comer y no las tiras a la basura!"

"¡Si lees tu nombre al revés dice que eres gay!"

"¿Qué?"

"¡PAR DE DELINCUENTES!" recuerdo que sentí algo firme detrás de mi cabeza y al segundo siguiente mi cara iba a toda velocidad contra la cara de Hayate. Y el dolor, Jesús, ese dolor…

Déjenme resumir esto con testimonios que pude acumular, aparentemente, mientras Hayate y yo estábamos peleando, botando comida y chocando con todo, iban a detenernos pero le di un codazo en el ojo a un chico –yo no recuerdo nada de esto- y Hayate poco más le quita las posibilidades de paternidad a alguien; así que trataron de convencer a Arisa para pararnos, pero ella dijo que no se metía en asuntos de idiotas. Entonces alguien del consejo estudiantil que estaba ahí le fue a llorar a Carim Gracia, que llegó a la cafetería hecha una fiera e imponiendo respeto, nos agarró a las dos de la cabeza e hizo que nos diéramos la una contra la otra con toda la fuerza que pudo generar. Acabamos ambas en el piso y nos arrastró a las dos de un solo pie a la enfermería… y les grito a los otros estudiantes que comenzaran a limpiar. Obviamente todo el mundo hizo caso.

El caso es que Hayate y yo acabamos sucias y sudadas, acostadas en la enfermería, donde Carim Gracia nos gritó bastante y se fue a ayudar a limpiar prometiendo que volvería para gritarnos un poco más. La enfermera no se encontraba –estaba viendo a los otros heridos- así que solo nos quedamos nosotras, aun mareadas por el golpe y el silencio, nuestro fiel compañero durante los últimos días.

"¿Cómo que si lees mi nombre al revés dice que soy gay?" preguntó Hayate aun intentando sostenerse la cabeza.

"Ya sabes… Yagami… I'm a gay… en inglés…" respondí notando lo estúpido de ese detalle, ni siquiera es reciente, es un chiste que creo leí dos años atrás en internet.

Nos quedamos en silencio otro rato, mientras tanto yo estaba intentando tocarme la mejilla donde me había llegado el primer puñetazo, la verdad es que lo hizo con bastante fuerza, me han pegado varias veces este año pero no creo que tan fuerte como ahora. Miré al lado, Hayate también se estaba examinado y no sé si yo estaba peor, pero ella se veía bastante mal. Golpearnos así no era parte del plan, aunque la verdad mi sofisticado plan era: entrar dramáticamente a la cafetería, gritar, nube de incertidumbre en la que algo mágico ocurría y reconciliación.

Hayate me estaba mirando directamente ahora. Oh espíritu de la sangre, ese ojo no le va a quedar de un tamaño normal más tarde.

"Lamento haberte dado en la cara" me dijo ella "tu mejilla no se ve bien, lo siento."

"Si uh… si no sientes el ojo avísame, probablemente necesites más que hielo ahí."

Nos seguimos mirando fijamente, examinándonos mutuamente. Vaya mejores amigas que somos, nos hubiéramos golpeado y gritado cosas hasta quien sabe qué hora si Carim Gracia no nos hubiera parado.

"Fate… yo…" comenzó a hablar Hayate "lo que dije ese día en mi casa…"

"Tenías razón…" interrumpí "estuve pensando y es verdad que no presto atención a la gente más cercana a mí, no me doy cuenta, les hago daño y luego ni siquiera pido perdón. Desearía haber sido mejor contigo, debe ser malo cuando todos te usan para acercarse a otra persona sin tomarte en cuenta y…"

"Tú tienes razón también…" esta vez Hayate me interrumpió a mi "nunca te dije nada importante sobre mí, ni siquiera cuando llevábamos tiempo de conocernos; hay cosas que simplemente no puedes intuir y debí confiar más en ti… nunca tuviste malas intenciones conmigo y aun así te traté horrible…"

"¡Yo te traté horrible! ¡Por años!"

"¡Pero yo no tuve consideración de tus sentimientos!" la voz de Hayate comenzó a quebrarse aquí, haciendo que la mía se quebrara también.

"¡Yo tampoco tuve consideración de los tuyos!"

"¡No tenías como saberlo!"

"¡Eso quiere decir que no fui lo suficientemente buena para que confiaras en mí!"

"¡Te digo que fue culpa mía! ¡¿Por qué eres tan obstinada?!" para este momento ya estábamos llorando de tomó y lomo. Menos mal que esta etiquetado como humor.

"¡Tú eres una tonta, Hayate! ¡Odio cuando no admites que tengo razón!"

Imaginen este escenario, dos chicas adolescentes de diecisiete años, a punto de salir al mundo laboral y ser mujeres hechas y derechas que aportan a la sociedad, llorando como bebés en condiciones deplorables, mezclando sangre, mugre, mocos, lágrimas y atragantándose con sollozos, porque no pueden ponerse de acuerdo sobre quien tiene más culpa y entre insultos de paso diciéndose todos esos sentimientos que nunca se dijeron.

"De verdad lo siento" lloró Hayate "nunca dejé de verte como una amiga, simplemente sentía que no pertenecía a ningún lugar por mi cuenta, lamento haberte herido, cuando Lindy-san llamó diciendo que te habías perdido no supe que hacer ¿Cómo se te ocurre desaparecer por tantas horas?"

"Tú eres una idiota, me sentí terrible después de todo y cuando volví a la escuela decidiste no mirarme ni hablarme ¿Qué se suponía que iba a hacer? Me sentía confundida y sola, casi le hago a daño a más gente por todo esto."

"Eres una idiota, te quiero mucho."

"Yo también te quiero Hayate."

"Yo las odio a las dos, van a pagarme esto con el último aliento de sus vidas" habló Carim Gracia, ninguna de las dos la había sentido entrar.

* * *

El festival cultural se encontraba a la vuelta de la esquina, después de este tendríamos los exámenes y finales y luego comenzarían los exámenes de admisión para las universidades. El consejo estudiantil ha conseguido que el rector de la Universidad Central de Uminari –que aparentemente es un gran empresario que pasa fuera del país y no se ve mucho en los medios- viniera a dar una conferencia el mismo día que felicitarían a esas personas que habían logrado obtener una beca deportiva y, como Carim Gracia nos odia con todo lo que su pequeño amargado corazón le permite, Hayate y yo –vendas y parches incluidos- hemos estado encargadas de limpiar absolutamente toda la escuela y preparar el auditorio para el gran día, no nos sentimos particularmente mal al respecto, esto ha permitido que renováramos nuestra amistad; se siente bien saber que a pesar de nuestros defectos aun teníamos sentimientos profundos la una por la otra –o como Carim Gracia diría, los fracasos de la humanidad se entienden entre sí- y era diferente hablar sabiendo que Hayate intentaría no omitir información y que yo me esforzaría por no ignorarla.

Hayate me contó que en realidad estaba bajo la protección -nótese esa selección de palabras- de la familia Wolkenritter, ya que sus padres habían muerto dejándola con el negocio familiar; no me pudo decir cuál era el negocio, pero me aseguró que era muy peligroso y que por eso estaba acostumbrada a no confiar en la gente. También me pidió que no le dijera nada a mamá, lo que me hace pensar que tal vez sea algo parecido a lo que hace Shari.

También me ha servido tenerla cerca para discutir el asunto de Nanoha; Vivio no se ha separado de ella y todos los días me vigila para asegurarse de que no vaya hacer alguna estupidez –aunque le he dicho mil veces que ya no voy a aplicar ninguna técnica secreta- por lo que la única persona con la que puedo hablar al respecto sin sufrir de alguna manera es con Hayate.

Me es difícil reconocer que tipo de sentimientos tengo hacia ella, no tengo intenciones de seguir entrenándola pero aún sé que es tsundere, me gustaría arreglar esto antes de terminar la escuela porque sé que si no lo hago ocurrirá un desastre. No soy el mejor interés amoroso del mundo y Nanoha es tiene esa manera muy directa de hacer las cosas cuando llega el momento de hacerlas, de seguro entraré en pánico si decide declararse en la graduación y de seguro le duele si la rechazo, p-porque la tengo que rechazar, n-no e-existen las co-condiciones emocionales para u-una ¡DEMONIOS! ¡No puedo dejar de tartamudearme a mí misma cuando pienso en esto! ¡¿Qué clase de persona se tartamudea a sí mismo?! ¡Debería ser imposible! ¡Son pensamientos!

Ni siquiera he podido hablar en la TSAB porque mamá está ahí mucho tiempo y me manda a estudiar cada vez que me ve.

Como sea, me encontraba terminando de limpiar el auditorio con Hayate cuando llegó la presidenta del infierno a supervisar el trabajo.

"Buen trabajo" se me olvida que tiene la capacidad de decir cumplidos "pueden dejar de limpiar e irse a casa, del resto se encargaran los auxiliares de aseo."

"¡Al fin! ¡Libertad!" exclamó Hayate tirando al suelo un trapo.

"Nos vemos aquí el Lunes después de clases" no, espera, no.

"¿No? La conferencia es voluntaria" trató de razonar mi amiga "si no nos interesa podemos irnos a casa."

"Si, bueno, ustedes no tienen esa opción."

"¡¿Por qué?!" preguntamos al mismo tiempo.

"Primero, porque será el lunes, así que me han pedido que te vigile, sobre todo en medio de la charla" ok, eso cubre a Hayate "y segundo" me miró "porque tú atraes gente y nos gustaría que varios alumnos de cursos menores vinieran; te darán créditos extra en la asignatura que más te cueste" tentador, los necesito, además, solo es tiempo después de la escuela, no es como si me quitaran un par de años de vida.

"Está bien, me quedaré" respondí. De seguro Nanoha se quedara también, así poder pasar más tiempo con ella… d-de manera p-platónica.

* * *

"No me quedaré a la conferencia."

"¡¿Qué?! ¿Pero no eres tú quien está haciendo todo lo posible por entrar a esa universidad?" Nanoha me viene con estas noticias el mismo lunes en la mañana, mientras estábamos en nuestros casilleros, sé que es tonto pero me parece injusto, quería pasar tiempo con ella de manera totalmente pura y platónica para así tener una idea de cómo actuar respecto a sus sentimientos.

"Si, pero Gracia-san dijo que la charla sería sobre motivación y orgullo universitario, no es lo que busco. Además, Yuuno-kun dice que ya han comenzado a entregar información sobre carreras y becas en la misma universidad central, así que iré con él a averiguar un poco" ¿P-pero qué pasa con mis totalmente platónicos y de ninguna manera confusos sentimientos por ti?

"Entonces iré yo también" no puede irse con otra persona mientras aun decido como actuar respecto a mis- digo "sus" sentimientos amorosos. Después de todo sigue siendo mi tsundere, aunque ya no la entrene.

"No seas tonta, tú misma estabas diciendo que necesitabas esos créditos extra, te traeré folletos si tanto quieres saber que hay allá" ¡Pero no quiero folletos! ¡Te quiero a ti de una manera pura y amistosa!

Nanoha decidió ignorar mi maravillosa lógica e ir a clases, momento que Vivio aprovechó para decirme que si le pagaba mil yenes ella se aseguraba de que Yuuno no hiciera nada; admitiré que me vi ligeramente tentada, pero creo que debo hacer esto sin pensar tanto ni usar planes oscuros. Ya se me ocurrirá una manera de resolver todo esto de una manera simple y así obtener el resultado que quiero.

¿Pero qué resultado quiero?

* * *

"No quiero estar aquí" dijo Hayate por enésima vez "ni siquiera iba hacer algo malo hoy, no tengo razón para hacerlo, no quiero estar aquí."

"No entiendo por qué te estas quejando tanto" comentó Suzuka "ni siquiera cuando te obligamos a ver la película de Crepúsculo hiciste tanto drama" oh cielos, yo recuerdo ese día, que manera de molestar a la gente que intentaba ver en silencio. No creo que nos dejen volver a ver otra película en ese cine.

"Tengo mis razones, el rector de esa universidad es una horrible persona."

"A mí me comentaron que era alguien muy elegante y admirable" dijo Vivio.

"Mentiras."

"¿Por qué estas tú aquí?" le pregunté a Vivio "Todavía te faltan diez años para entrar a la universidad."

"Nanoha-mama no está y no quiero irme sola casa, en estas circunstancias es la otra madre quien tiene que hacerse cargo de los hijos."

"Ok, he dicho esto hasta el cansancio, pero no soy tu m-"

"¡VAMOS!" gritó Arisa "¿Hasta qué hora piensan tenernos aquí? Algunos de nosotros tenemos asuntos importantes que tratar."

"Lo otro que no entiendo es por qué Arisa-chan está aquí" cuestionó Suzuka "¿No se supone que te irás al extranjero cuando termines la escuela?"

"Mi padre quiere que le dé su tarjeta al rector, está pensando invertir en esa universidad y me quiere usar a mí como intermediario."

"Es como pedirte que hagas un pacto con el demonio en su nombre" acotó Hayate.

Las cinco estábamos sentadas en primera fila, de manera que Carim Gracia pudiera mantener sus ojos en Hayate desde el escenario y para que todos los que venían de puro fanatismo se vieran forzados a mirar adelante. El auditorio se encontraba lleno, así que podríamos decir que el plan funcionó, pero no estaba a reventar de gente como he visto que ocurre en otros eventos. De cualquier manera, Suzuka era la única de nosotras que estaba ahí porque de verdad le interesaba la charla, Hayate llevaba horas diciendo que el rector era una terrible persona sin explicar por qué y Arisa odiaba que la usaran como chica de los recados para negocios porque tenía que sacar todo lo clase alta que es por dentro y hablar como una empresaria pedante; problemas de ricos supongo, no creo que vaya a entenderlos en mi vida.

El caso es que Carim Gracia salió, dio sus felicidades a aquellos que habían adquirido una beca deportiva, los nombro, recibieron un regalo como premio por todo su esfuerzo, habló un poco más sobre la escuela y cómo estábamos conectados con diferentes universidades, bla, bla, bla, todas esas cosas de reputación que solo le importan a los niños ricos y que el consejo esta forzado a decir cada vez que hay un acto importante en la escuela. Y entonces, llegó la hora de la verdad; Hayate estaba pálida, Arisa ya quería irse, Suzuka estaba emocionada y Vivio estaba pegada a mi brazo.

"Demos la bienvenida al rector de la Universidad Central de Uminari, Reinforce Wolkenritter" comenzó la ronda de aplausos y se cortaron cuando apareció esta bestia gigante con forma de hombre, vestido en un impecable traje negro, de cabello plateado y tez morena. Detrás de él apareció la mujer más sexy que he visto en mi corta vida, creo que perdí varios fans por como escuché que perdieron el aliento; ella también tenía el -largo- cabello plateado pero era de tez blanca y sus ojos eran rojos, parecidos a los míos, también estaba vestida de un impecable negro, pero mientras el negro se veía como un símbolo de profesionalismo en él, en ella el negro destilaba perfección y un ligero toque de maldad, de lo prohibido. Juntos caminaron al asiento designado para el rector, él le ofreció el asiento caballerosamente y ella se sentó con una sonrisa. Después de acomodarse, él se quedó de pie detrás de ella, mirada fija en cualquiera que se moviera.

"Es un gusto conocerlos" habló la mujer "mi nombre es Reinforce Wolkenritter, el hombre detrás mío es mi guardaespaldas, Zafira, sé que se ve peligroso pero no se preocupen, mientras no se muevan sospechosamente no matará a nadie" rió.

Un minuto… Reinforce… ¡¿WOLKENRITTER?!

Miré a Hayate, que estaba a mi lado con la cara más pálida que le he visto en la vida, tratando inútilmente de esconderse detrás del cabello de Suzuka, Vivio no paraba de susurrarme lo bonita que se veía esa mujer y Zafira, su guardaespaldas, puedo jurar a todos los dioses que me estaba mirando directamente a los ojos.

"Wolkenritter-san realizará su presentación, luego tendremos un receso de quince minutos y después responderá cualquier pregunta de los estudiantes relacionada al tema en cuestión" Carim Gracia tomó asiento al costado de Reinforce, su cara inmutable como siempre ¡¿Es que esta chica no se descoloca con nadie?! ¡¿De qué clase de familia viene?!

"Me alegra mucho haber sido invitada a esta escuela, he escuchado grandes cosas de sus alumnos y de su consejo estudiantil, tienen una esforzada presidenta" creo que Hayate se está hiperventilando, esa respiración no suena normal "Me ha sorprendido la cantidad de alumnos que han conseguido becas deportivas en otras universidades, espero que lleguen muy lejos; sin embargo, me gustaría dirigir esta conferencia a aquellos que aún no saben qué tipo de carrera elegir…" Reinforce siguió hablando tranquilamente de las experiencias que había vivido como rectora de una universidad, la gente que había visto en sus múltiples viajes, los diferentes caminos que puede tomar la vida, las ocasionales referencias que hacían a Hayate temblar y el guardaespaldas que no dejaba de mirarme. Estoy recordando la interesante selección de palabras de antes, la habitación prohibida y ya me estoy haciendo una idea de que hace la familia Wolkenritter y como está relacionada con Hayate y creo que me van matar… no estoy bromeando, mi cuerpo acabara tirado al lado de un rio, probablemente lo encuentre Frank.

Terminó la charla y ya estaba medio auditorio enamorado de Reinforce; –la otra mitad estaba muerta de miedo- Carim Gracia anunció los quince minutos de receso, Arisa se fue a comprar algo para beber y Hayate se paró como un resorte, dio la media vuelta para comenzar a correr cuando…

"Hayate" habló Reinforce a través del micrófono, mucha gente se quedó a ver qué ocurría, Hayate estaba congelada en su lugar "vuelve a sentarte y no te pares hasta que yo diga que puedes hacerlo."

"… Sí, señora" y este es el momento donde yo le creo todo a Hayate sobre que Reinforce es una mala persona y nos destruirá a todos; no existe fuerza del bien que pueda tener autoridad sobre Hayate de esa manera, este ser humano debe ser la encarnación del anticristo en la tierra; todo lo que las monjas nos enseñaron era verdad ¡El apocalípsis va a llegar!

Reinforce se paró de su lugar en el escenario, bajó y fue directamente a donde nos encontrábamos, Hayate mantuvo la cabeza gacha todo el tiempo, dándome cero apoyo moral cuando Reinforce se colocó frente a mí con su guardaespaldas detrás.

"Me han comentado que tú eres Fate Testarossa Harlaown" ni siquiera sé por qué tengo tanto miedo.

"¿En qué puedo ayudarla?"

"Me gustaría hablar contigo, creo que le estabas causando problemas a Hayate" ¡Ayuda!

"¡No es cierto!" me defendió Hayate "ya arreglamos nuestros problemas" ¡Es verdad! ¡Somos mejores amigas otra vez!

"No recuerdo haberte dado permiso de involucrarte en esta conversación" a ella claramente no le importa que seamos mejores amigas otra vez.

"¡Reinforce!"

"Tú y yo tenemos otros temas que tratar, partiendo por la presidenta del consejo estudiantil, así que no vas a meterte en esta conversación si yo no lo permito ¿entendido?"

"…Entendido" esto es malo, Hayate no va a ayudar, necesito otros refuerzos ¿Vivio? Por supuesto que ya salió huyendo ¿Suzuka? ¡¿Qué haces mirándola con esa cara?! ¡Te la estas comiendo con los ojos y es el enemigo!

"¿Vienes conmigo, Fate-chan?" es gracioso como me pregunta para darme la cruel esperanza de que tengo la opción de decir que no. Por supuesto que me paré y fui con ellos hasta la parte del auditorio donde les habían dejado refrigerios, estaba oscuro y solitario, Zafira hacía sonar sus nudillos cada vez más fuerte. Reinforce se preparó una taza de café sin mirarme y luego soltó un gran suspiro.

"¿No crees que Hayate se veía linda?" dijo con una sonrisa antes de darle la taza de café a Zafira y comenzar a preparar otra "hace tres años que no la vemos, me alegra que este bien."

"Ha crecido bastante" comentó Zafira para después beber su café sin mostrar mayor expresión de felicidad.

"¿Verdad? Parece que fue ayer cuando me estaba diciendo que me odiaba porque no podía pasar la navidad con ella" luego me miró a mi "Puedes servirte lo que quieras Fate-chan, no hay necesidad de ser tímida."

"Oh, gracias…" no, no gracias ¡No gracias! ¿Qué está pasando aquí? Explíquenme por que no están tirando mi cuerpo a un pozo.

"Lamento si te asusté, tengo que mantener esa actitud para proteger a Hayate" ¿Protegerla de quién? "Y dime ¿Cómo te ha ido con el proyecto Raising Heart? Asura me comentó que no habías aplicado el Arc-en-Ciel después de todo."

Ok, esto está pasando de nuevo demasiado pronto, tengo que preparar mi cerebro antes de que-

"Pensé que te darías cuenta, soy Reinforce, administro la TSAB" ¡Espera a que esté lista para darme ese golpe! ¿Por qué hay tantos entrenadores de tsunderes cerca? Se supone que somos una comunidad mundial, no entiendo que estamos haciendo todos en Japón "¿Te ha afectado de mala manera? ¿No debería habértelo dicho?"

"¿Cómo?" pregunté "¿Cómo es posible que estés aquí? ¿Cómo es posible que sepas quien soy, seas rectora de una universidad, conozcas a Hayate y seas una Wolkenritter?" ni siquiera puedo apreciar el hecho de que se supone que Reinforce es inmortal o de que estoy frente a una celebridad.

"Bueno… mi trabajo me permite conocer a mucha gente por todo el mundo y la verdad es que es un mundo bastante pequeño, he hablado con tu madre un par de veces, por eso la convertí en moderadora."

"¿Ser rector de una universidad te permite todo eso?"

"¿Rector? Oh no, solo uso la universidad para lavar dinero…" lavar- pero ustedes son- la universidad central es- ¡¿POR QUÉ NADIE TIENE UN TRABAJO NORMAL EN ESTA HISTORIA?! Oh dios, siento que todas las conspiraciones se están mostrando a mis ojos, con razón hay tanta gente invirtiendo en esa universidad, tiene equipamientos de última tecnología y da monumentales becas que salvan pobres familias. Esto alcanza un nuevo nivel de corrupción, ya no queda honradez en este mundo ¿Cómo es posible que mamá siendo policía y conociendo a esta mujer permita eso? ¿Y qué hay de la TSAB? No me digan que la razón por la que atrae gente como Shari o Vivio –o yo- es porque está llena de cosas ilegales y Carim Gracia tenía razón cuando dijo que los fracasos de la humanidad se entienden entre sí.

"¿Es la TSAB algún tipo de empresa ilegal?" pregunté esperando un rotundo sí de respuesta.

"No…" gracias, me siento aliviada "pero llega mucha gente interesante ¿Sabías que Graf Eisen trabaja en industria armamentística? Me junté con él hace un par de años para hacer negocios porque necesitaba equipamiento para-" voy a dejar de escuchar, no quiero saber, primero me entero que mi madre es Asura y luego me entero que la TSAB está llena de mafiosos y que Reinforce – ¿Quién siquiera se llama Reinforce en primer lugar?- es la peor de todos. Mi cabeza está doliendo otra vez, necesito cambiar de tema.

"¿Conoces a todos los que componen la TSAB?"

"No a todos, solo investigo a aquellos que comentan más, es mi trabajo saber con quién estoy conversando."

"¿Por qué estás aquí?" dándome infartos como si en mi vida no hubiera tenido suficientes.

"Me gustaría ayudarte, como entrenador, con el proyecto Raising Heart" seguro "tengo una idea de la historia pero me gustaría saber que te ocurre a ti, apuesto que el único consejo que has recibido de la internet es ser tú misma y seguir tu corazón ¿Qué clase de estupideces ilógicas son esas?" al menos Reinforce me estaba hablando como un entrenador experimentado de habla a otro confundido y no como un mafioso corrupto le habla a una niña a la que va a violar, lo que me da más esperanzas de vida. Lo agradezco.

"En realidad busque los síntomas científicos del enamoramiento… por si acaso" Reinforce tenía una sonrisa comprensiva pegada en la cara, o eso creo yo, no sé qué está pensando.

"¿Oh?"

"También hice un test de preguntas…" me enojo de recordar lo ridículo que fue.

"¿Y qué te ha salido?"

"Que no es seguro y debería aclararme más" por supuesto que comenzó a reírse, fue una ridiculez hacer ese test, tenía las preguntas más estúpidas de mundo '¿Sientes mariposas cuando piensas en besarle?' Pues yo siento pánico, no mariposas, que coños es eso, yo siento pánico. No es que haya pensado en besarla, por supuesto que no he pensado en besarla; técnicamente la he besado ya, pero no fue pensando.

"Fate-chan" Reinforce logró sacarme de mis pensamientos –que no incluían besar a Nanoha- y prestarle atención, ahora tenía una mirada seria "no eres la primera persona que tiene que lidiar con convertirse en el interés amoroso de una tsundere."

"Sí, ya sé eso, por eso esta la primera regla de juramento TD-0001."

"Sí, la regla se hizo para que los inescrupulosos no se aprovecharan de eso para entrenar, pero me refiero a que hay más gente como tú, que se encontró en un estado de pánico porque no querían herir a nadie."

"¿Y qué hicieron?" ¿Dónde están los reportes de estas personas con mis respuestas?

"Hicieron un viaje a su interior para resolver sus sentimientos" tengo la ligera sensación de que me está mintiendo descaradamente.

"Oh… pues la verdad no tengo tiempo para eso, vamos a terminar el año como en dos meses y de ahí viene la graduación y cada uno irá por su camino."

"Solo escúchame… los entrenadores de tsunderes, principalmente los que son como tú, pero en general todos, tenemos esta poca capacidad para entender los sentimientos de las otras personas, por diferentes razones" sí, ya sé eso "así que es natural que nos veamos atraídos a las personas de honestos sentimientos, no solo porque somos entrenadores, sino porque nos completan" oh por dios, mi vida acaba de alcanzar una nueva cima de cliché "Tu ya has entrenado tsunderes antes, sabes lo que la curiosidad puede hacer y conoces la línea límite entre el entrenamiento y la verdad, así que dime ¿Te sientes completa cuando estás con el proyecto Raising Heart?"

"…No voy a responder semejante cursilería" y estupidez.

"Oh vamos…"

"¡No! Es que ni siquiera me estás preguntando por algo que sienta en primer lugar, asumir que una persona solo puede sentirse completa con alguien más es como despreciar todo lo que aprende del resto de su vida. Tengo amigos y familia que también son importantes para mí y sé que Nanoha podría seguir su vida normalmente y ser feliz sin haberme conocido. Es inteligente y valiente, sorprendentemente paciente para una tsundere con semejante tendencias agresivas, es agradable y también es hermosa. No quiero darle un patético pedazo vacío para que lo complete y se merece mucho más que un interés amoroso cualquiera. Yo…"

No quiero que Nanoha sea una parte de mi vida, quiero que este en ella hasta el final.

Oh no.

Dios, es dolorosamente obvio.

Estoy enamorada.

"Tú…" continuó Reinforce.

"Necesito sentarme" dije y me fui, la dejé sola con Zafira y volví a mi lugar entre Hayate y Vivio; me preguntaron que me había pasado pero las ignoré, poco a poco dejándome caer al pánico.

Ok, respira, solo estas enamorada, no es el fin del mundo, mucha gente se ha enamorado antes y aún seguimos aquí, la humanidad sigue en pie. Debo calmarme, hoy mismo iré a la biblioteca a pedir un libro al respecto, tiene que existir "Amor para idiotas", tal vez con otro nombre, uno como "¿Así que has decidido arruinar tu sistema nervioso?" No tengo idea de que hacer ¿Qué se supone que viene después de aceptar tus propios sentimientos? ¿La declaración?

Sentí la temperatura de mi cara aumentar, no voy a imaginar lo roja que debo estar ahora. No… no puedo confesarme, moriré si intento hacerlo, no sé cómo decirlo, necesito a alguien que me enseñe a decirlo; tengo cierta ventaja después de todo, sé que ella siente lo mismo, Hayate me lo dijo cuando estaba enojada y no estaba mintiendo ¿Aun puedo asumir que se siente igual verdad? ¡¿De dónde está saliendo toda esta inseguridad?!

Miré a mis alrededores, había un chico justo detrás de Hayate que se me hacía remotamente familiar.

"Tú" llamé su atención "Tú te me confesaste una vez ¿verdad?"

"Uuh… sí" susurró el, ya que había comenzado la ronda de preguntas para Reinforce "me dijiste que no me veías de esa manera."

"Sí, pues… lamento si te herí" suficiente consideración, al grano ¡Al grano! "¿Cómo se supone que una persona debe confesarse?"

"¿Disculpa?"

"Ya sabes, que palabras se usan, que pasos hay que seguir ¿Cómo decidiste declararte?" no hay como aprender del experimentado.

"Pues yo decidí declararme apenas supe mis sentimientos por ti" todos los que estaban alrededor parecían estar poniendo atención a nuestra conversación en lugar de al escenario. Creo que la mirada que me está quemando la espalda debe ser la de Carim Gracia "siempre tienes pretendientes, así que tenía que intentarlo antes de que le dijeras que sí a otra persona…" más detalles amigo, necesito más detalles "uuh, usé palabras simples; decir todo hubiera sido muy complicado así que traté decir solo lo más importante."

"¿Solo eso?"

"S-sí" miré a una chica a su lado, también se me hacía familiar.

"¿Tú te me has declarado también?"

"S-solo por carta" oh, una carta podría ser una buena idea, puedo citarla a un lugar tranquilo o decirle mis sentimientos ahí y esperar una respuesta.

"Fate-mama ¿Qué estás haciendo? Si sigues así Gracia-san va a bajar del escenario a golpearte" ¿En serio estoy considerando confesarme? ¿Ahora? Digo, no es como si tuviera que esperar alguna señal; ahora mismo Nanoha está con Yuuno y aunque no creo que él esté haciendo un movimiento, solo nos quedan dos meses de clases, no habrá tiempo después.

"Fate-chan, escucha a Vivio por favor, creo que Carim nos va a golpear a las dos" si, tiene que ser ahora, hoy mismo. Si dejo pasar más tiempo me voy a acobardar y luego no le diré nada, entonces la perderé y no puedo permitir eso.

Me paré de mi asiento, puedo llegar a la universidad central en autobús rápidamente, supongo que si solo están entregando información deberían estar en la entrada principal.

"Vivio, cuida mi maleta" dije después de sacar un poco de dinero "no coloques nada extraño adentro, si no vuelvo pronto llévala contigo al hogar e iré por ella después."

"¿Eh? ¿A dónde vas?"

"A declararme."

La gente que se encontraba alrededor pegó un grito tremendo que paró toda conferencia, yo solo me di la vuelta y salí corriendo, escuchando como los murmullos crecían a comentarios y a mas gritos; armándose un escándalo de niveles bíblicos en el auditorio que no creo que ni Carim Gracia podría parar.

Una vez fuera del auditorio, gritos atrás, comencé a correr fuera de la escuela en dirección a la parada del autobús. Cuando llegué y estaba esperando que apareciera noté que este no era un buen plan, no traje mi celular ¿Qué pasa si Nanoha no está en la universidad? Bueno, si no está allá irá a su casa, en ese caso… supongo que ¿Iré a su casa? ¿Soy idiota? No puedo ir a su casa a declararme, sería el fin de mi existencia ¿Cómo enfrentaría a su padre? Hey, que tal señor Takamachi, portador de escopetas, he venido a declararme a su hija, deme permiso y prepare la cena que desde ahora nos estaremos viendo más seguido ¿Le molesta si lo llamo papá?

Llegó el autobús y me subí rápidamente, no, tiene que estar en la universidad, si no está allá usaré el método de la carta, pero esto no puede pasar de hoy o no lo diré nunca.

Mientras más tiempo pasaba en el autobús, mas iba desapareciendo mi valor –nadie me dijo que esto era tan difícil- hasta que noté que no nos estábamos moviendo y que estábamos rodeados de vehículos. No me jodan con esto, no me pueden poner un embotellamiento de vehículos ahora. Fui a la parte delantera del autobús ¡Esto va por kilómetros! ¡Voy a llegar mañana!

"¿No podemos avanzar más rápido?" pregunté.

"Sí, déjame activar el sistema de vuelo para poder pasar sobre todos estos coches" respondió el chofer sarcásticamente.

"No, me refiero a si no hay una curva que podamos tomar para llegar más rápido a la universidad central, es de vida o muerte que llegue ahí pronto."

"Seguro, se me olvidaba las ganas que tenía de que me despidieran" entonces abrió la puerta "si tanto quieres ir a la universidad, puedes bajarte y correr, tal vez llegues."

Ah, al demonio.

Me bajé y corrí entre los bocinazos de los autos hasta la acera y de ahí me metí a las calles interiores donde seguí corriendo, tratando de encontrar el camino más despejado a mi destino; corrí hasta que no pude respirar más y me paré en una esquina. A este pasó no iba a llegar, ni siquiera veía bicicletas cerca para robar, por favor, señor, sé que soy alguien a quien das una vida cliché con la única intención de hacerte reír, pero podrías tener el mínimo de consideración y mandarme una ayuda ahora que no sé qué más hacer. Te lo agradecería, te prometo ser una buena persona, adoptaré a Vivio.

En ese momento, se paró a mi lado un vehículo negro que no conocía, se abrió la puerta trasera y…

"¡ENTRA AL AUTO!" ¡¿Suzuka?! "¡AHORA!" entonces me agarró del cuello y me tiró adentro, donde caí encima de Vivio ¿Qué está ocurriendo aquí? "¡CONDUCE!" gritó mi amiga apenas cerró la puerta detrás de ella.

El auto partió a toda velocidad dándome apenas el tiempo de incorporarme, vi a Arisa manejando y Hayate de copiloto, agarrada con la vida a su cinturón de seguridad.

"¡CONDUCE MÁS RÁPIDO!" gritó Suzuka.

"¡NO PUEDO CONDUCIR MAS RÁPIDO APENAS CONSEGUÍ MI LICENCIA EL FIN DE SEMANA!" respondió Arisa.

"¡SI DIGO QUE TIENES QUE IR MÁS RÁPIDO ES PORQUE DEBES HACERLO!"

"¡¿Que está ocurriendo?!" grité.

"¡Todo es tu culpa!" gritó Hayate "¡¿Cómo se te ocurre hacer eso?! ¡Acaba de quedar la grande en la escuela, por poco y A LA DERECHA!"

"¡OH DIOS!" Arisa pisó el freno y dio la vuelta a toda velocidad, las tres que estábamos atrás quedamos pegadas contra la ventana, Vivio solo diciendo 'wiii' como si no fuéramos a matarnos.

"¡¿Dónde vamos?!" pregunté.

"¡A la universidad central! ¡Todos van allá! ¡Se ha provocado tremendo caos y Suzuka robó este coche! ¡DERECHA OTRA VEZ!" otra vuelta agresiva.

"¡¿HICISTE QUÉ?! ¡Se supone que tú eres la chica normal!"

"¡CÁLLATE! ¡ME HE PREPARADO PARA ESTO POR MESES Y NO VAS A QUITARME LA OPORTUNIDAD DE VERLO! ¡VIVIO LLAMA A YUUNO!" luego se asomó al asiento de adelante "¡CONDUCE MÁS RÁPIDO!"

"¡HAY UNA LUZ AMARILLA!"

"¡PÁSALA!"

"¡NO VOY A LLEGAR!"

"¡ACELERA Y PÁSALA!"

"¡IZQUIERDA EN LA CALLE QUE SIGUE!"

"¡DEMONIOS!" Arisa aceleró, pasó la luz amarilla –ya era roja- giró el volante al izquierda, soltó el acelerador y derrapó toda la curva hasta meterse por la calle correcta y acelerar de nuevo. Siguiendo la línea recta hasta nuestro destino.

Fue un milagro de navidad adelantado que llegáramos enteras a la universidad central, apenas Arisa se detuvo y Vivio dijo "Yuuno-san dice que están cerca de la estatua central"; Suzuka abrió un bolso lleno de cámaras que no sé de dónde sacó y las repartió entre todas.

"Las chicas del fan club probablemente no llegaran pronto y no podemos esperar por ellas, así que serán ustedes quienes tengan que filmar toda la confesión, quiero ángulos diferentes, con automático bastará, Fate-chan, tu cámara es la más importante, necesito que grabes su reacción."

"¡No voy a grab-!"

"¡TU HACES LO QUE YO NECESITO QUE HAGAS!" Suzuka me gritó en la cara y luego abrió la puerta "¡Ahora ve!"

Las cinco nos bajamos del coche, bajo las miradas de los curiosos y comenzamos a correr en dirección a la estatua central, al primero que vimos fue a Yuuno, que con una seña nos indicó donde estaba Nanoha. Se encontraba se sentada en una banca leyendo un folleto, con esa cara concentrada de siempre. Si no me sentía nerviosa antes, ahora estoy positivamente aterrada; me acerqué lentamente, de a poco los gritos y los murmullos iban desapareciendo al punto de solo escuchar mi pobre corazón a punto de estallar.

"Nanoha" llamé, tratando de respirar todo el aire que podía para no desmayarme.

"¿Fate-chan?" me miró "¿Pasó algo? ¿Terminó la conferencia?"

"Hay algo importante que necesito decirte" solo tengo que mantenerlo simple, decir lo más importante.

"A-adelante…" lo más importante, lo primero que tengo que decirle a Nanoha de toda la montaña de sentimientos y pánico que me está envolviendo ahora es…

"¡Lo siento mucho!" hice una reverencia "Como soy una idiota, no me he dado cuenta de todas las veces que te he lastimado, así que siento que tengo que pedirte perdón antes de decir cualquier otra cosa. Lamento si te he hecho llorar, no recuerdo todas las veces que te lastimé, pero te prometo que no volverá a ocurrir" aquí viene, respira Fate "No volverá a ocurrir, porque no quiero perderte de ninguna manera" no puedo escuchar a nada ni a nadie "lo que intento decir es…" no puedo estar más roja que esto, no puedo estar más nerviosa que ahora "¡Estoy enamorada de ti! ¡Por favor se mi novia!"

Me erguí para mirar a Nanoha, que estaba tan sorprendida y tan roja como yo, la vi mirar a todos lados, controlar su respiración. Y cuando se calmó, me miró directamente a los ojos.

"No."

¿Qué?

"No puedo ser tu novia."

* * *

Y ahora dicen "vaya Neo, veo las tres confesiones, pero de quienes son los corazones rotos?" PUES SON LOS SUYOS! PORQUE AHORA, AQUÍ Y EN EXCLUSIVA CON LA UNICA INTENCION DE ARRUINARLES LA VIDA, LES DARE EL TITULO DEL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO!

"**No son novias… son amigas, que se besan, que no pueden besar a nadie más."**

EL CUAL NO VERAN AL MENOS DENTRO DE UN MES! MUAJAJAJAJAJA! AHAHAHAHAHA! MUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHA!11!ONEUNO.

NEO IS BACK! AHAHAHAHAHA!

*procede a leer agenda Pascualina 2014 agresivamente*


End file.
